La Vie en Rose III, Fever
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: FRUKUS. La tercera y última parte de "La Vie en Rose" suena a ritmo de Jazz mientras Inglaterra hace lo posible por conseguir ayuda para resolver sus problemas, pero si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo. El doble de ingleses, el doble de problemas.
1. First

_Blame it on the jazz... y a Himaruya._

* * *

Inglaterra respira agitadamente un rato todavía después de que Francia se haya dormido. _Bloody hell,_ y menos mal que lo ha hecho, Inglaterra estaba empezando a pensar que si se moría otra vez se moriría de verdad... por la reina, es que esto no es normal en ninguna perspectiva.

Bueno, vale vaaale, quizás no era tan buena idea lo que había decidido en regresar de Washington después de que su plan de alejarse de América y Francia fracasara estrepitosamente.

Le había dicho al francés que volvería a intentar convertirse un ermitaño aislado de todo el mundo. _Thanksgod_ eso solo había sido una pequeña mentirijilla del imperio británico, vamos, no iban a ser nuestros lectores tan inocentes de pensar que no sabía defenderse en absoluto. Y al final había conseguido una interesante sesión de... incendios.

Cuando consigue que su corazón y todas las demás regiones palpitantes, terminen relajándose lo suficiente... lo que lleva bastantes minutos (cuando bastantes asciende a más de veinte) _bloody Frog_, sonrisilla de satisfacción. Se levanta de la cama con sumo cuidado de que Francia no se despierte y sale del cuarto dirigiéndose al baño, puede que haga algo de ruido con esto.

Con sumo cuidado llena la bañera, pensando que probablemente la última vez que alguien la llenó fue cerca de 1920, cuando la instalaron.

Abre un armario y encuentra velas... ¡Velas! ¡En el baño! bien, de cualquier otro baño le sorprendería, pero esto es parís, aquí vive Francia, lo raro habría sido encontrar crema de afeitar. Enciende unas cuantas y saca una pastilla de jabón del armario, empezando a dibujar uno de sus círculos mágicos en el espejo del baño.

Después de unos cuantos pases extraños, efectos de luz y recitar algunas palabras que podrían haber sido la perfecta letra de una canción del álbum _Magical Mistery Tour _de_ The Beatles_ durante más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Inglaterra se acerca por fin, cansado, pero satisfecho, a la bañera, asomándose dentro.

En el interior descansa el cuerpo de un hombre rubio, de piel clara, no muy alto, bastante delgado y cejas súper pobladas... una copia exacta de sí mismo. Se agacha metiendo la mano por debajo de sus hombros para ayudarle a salir de dentro del agua y en cuanto entra el aire en sus pulmones, el Inglaterra de la bañera abre sus ojos verdes, asustado e impresionado. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire como si fuera su último aliento.

Le sujeta unos instantes mientras respira agitadamente de la impresión.

—_Are you ok?_ —pregunta observándole y analizando cualquier problema o algo que haya podido salir mal.

—_Yes... yes..._ —responde el de la bañera aún un poco agitado y mira al Inglaterra de fuera de la bañera abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¡Ha funcionado! —exclama sorprendido.

—_Yes!_ —responde satisfecho el de fuera—. Vamos a comprobar, sigue mi dedo —mueve el dedo frente a sus ojos—. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Veintitrés de Abril —responde el de la bañera—. Déjame comprobar a mi también, tócate la punta de la nariz con los dedos corazón y dime, ¿quién cocina mejor que nadie en el mundo?

El Inglaterra de fuera de la bañera frunce el ceño ante esa pregunta.

—_Are you kidding me?_

—Aun así nuestro _pudding_ de riñones es mejor que el suyo —concede el Inglaterra de dentro de la bañera... el otro sonríe.

Francia gira en su cama sonriendo también, sin entrarse por qué. Uno de los ingleses ayuda al otro a salir de la bañera del todo, pasándole una toalla.

—_Well_, el plan es el siguiente. Primero que todo, tenemos que diferenciarnos entre nosotros.

—Esto es París, ¿verdad? ¿Porqué no hemos hecho esto en casa? —pregunta secándose.

—Se supone que tú tienes mis recuerdos, no me hagas preguntas idiotas... —protesta—. ¿cómo vamos a diferenciarnos?

—_I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland, nice to meet you_ —le tiende la mano sarcásticamente.

—_Yes, I know_ —responde en tono sarcástico también—. Pero no podemos ser ambos _"United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland"_ si pretendemos diferenciarnos.

—Tu puedes ser "_Rayominí_" si quieres —se burla—. ¿En serio? ¿En Paris? —repite.

El otro se frota las cejas.

—Acabas de aparecer y ya me caes mal... —protesta—. Tú vas a ser _Northen Ireland_ y yo _Great Britain_ —ordena.

—No, yo prefiero ser _Great Britain, thank you_ —responde tajante.

—No, tú vas a ser _Northen Ireland_ —ordena de nuevo tajante igual.

—¡No! ¿Tú crees que_ Great Britain_ se hizo _Great_ dejando que cualquiera le impusiera su voluntad? —protesta.

—Te estas ganando que te parta los dientes,_ bloody hooligan_ —amenaza.

—A ver si te atreves, _bloody bastard_ —se defiende el otro poniéndose en postura defensiva y como sigan discutiendo, van a despertar a Francia.

—_OK, OK, keep calm._ Tenemos que trabajar juntos si pretendemos que esto funcione. Tú serás _Northen Ireland_ y no se hable más. Y ahora vas a volver a la cama de la _Frog_, mientras yo desaparezco. Te voy a dejar el teléfono, conseguiré el que compré en Washington para mí, ¿de acuerdo? —propone quien a partir de ahora será Great Britain.

—OK... llévate ropa de él, no creo que se entere y si se entera me inventaré algo —concede el que a partir de ahora será Northen Ireland.

—Bien. espérame aquí. Entraré a la habitación, sacare la ropa y vendré a picar a la puerta para que salgas mientras yo desaparezco —explica Great Britain saliendo del baño y volviendo a la habitación de Francia.

Great Britain entra a la habitación de Francia con sumo cuidado de no despertarle y con cierta sonrisilla de orgullo. Abre el armario eligiendo un par de prendas pensando que esto es como cuando era un pirata. Bueno, quizás pueda pagarle luego... no, no, no va a enterarse de esto; sale de la habitación y se viste en el pasillo volviendo al baño.

Golpea la puerta, Northen Ireland, que ha aprovechado para vaciar la bañera y recogerlo todo, sale y se dan la mano.

—_Good luck_ —dicen a la vez.

—Saquearé la nevera antes de irme y dejaré las cosas en el maletero del _Bentley_, no te vayas muy tarde —explica Great Britain, Northen Ireland sonríe y se mete en el cuarto de Francia, mientras el otro se larga.

Francia se gira en la cama y entreabre los ojos, mirando a Inglaterra.

—_A-Angleterre?_

—Ehm... _Hello..._ —saluda ligeramente nervioso y se da cuenta de que está desnudo, así que se cubre. Francia sonríe.

—No tienes que irte a casa ahora —le extiende una mano.

—Estaba en el baño, _git_ —protesta buscando su ropa interior al menos, ni crea Francia que se va a meter en su cama sin ella... por suerte para ti, Great Britain no se los ha llevado, aunque ha estado a punto, todo hay que decirlo.

—_Merde_... ni por que te hago feliz varias veces en una sola noche puedes estar de buenas —protesta.

—No me has... —se sonroja mientras se los pone—. ¡Jum! —acaba, incapaz de decir una mentira TAN gorda.

—¿No las suficientes veces, _mon amour_? —pregunta con voz un poquito menos somnolienta. El inglés se sienta en la cama, de espaldas.

—_Shut up!_ ¿Tú no estabas dormido? —protesta. El francés se sienta en la cama sigilosamente y se acerca a él, dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Mmm... ¿te has duchado?

—No, solo me metí bajo el agua, sin jabón —explica tensando la espalda un poco.

—Vaya... pensé que había apagado el incendio —lo abraza por la espalda y él se sonroja otra vez.

—_G-Git!_ —protesta—. No tiene nada que ver con ningún incendio, es solo que... hace mucho calor en este cuarto, eso es —añade un poco demasiado tarde.

—_Dieu..._ de verdad que estás de mal humor con todo y todo —sonríe y le mira de lado. El inglés se relaja un poco.

—No estoy de mal humor en realidad... —confiesa y luego frunce el ceño de nuevo—. No sé por que dices que estoy de mal humor, _Frog_.

—Pues estás realmente tenso, protestando de todo y mandándome a dormir. Si eso último no es estar de mal humor —le da un beso en la comisura de los labios y Northen Ireland abre, como siempre, un poquito los labios buscándole, frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

—Entonces yo siempre estoy de mal humor según tú —responde frunciendo el ceño y regañándose a si mismo por haber buscado el beso.

—¿Pues no lo estás? Pensé que te enorgullecías de ello —le hunde la nariz en el pelo.

—No, no me enorgullezco, por que no es verdad —le sigue el movimiento con la cabeza—, me haces parecer un viejo amargado y gruñón... y tú eres más viejo que yo, _Frog_ —sonríe picándole.

—Pues eres amargado y gruñón... —le muerde la oreja—, y no me digas viejo.

—¡No es cierto! Soy el más divertido de todos, a todo el mundo le gustaaaaa... el humor! inglés —explica con algunos cambios de tono de voz raros por culpa de lo que hace Francia con su oreja.

—No puedo creer... pero NO puedo creer que aún tengas ganas de otra ronda —se ríe Francia jalándolo de la espalda para acostarlo en la cama y poniéndosele encima, Northen Ireland se sonroja.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que las tenga? —responde retórico de forma muy poco creíble, apartando la cara.

—Creo que un incendio en Londres lo indica, _mon amour_ —sonríe. Northen Ireland se mira los calzoncillos a pesar de que es evidente lo que va a encontrar.

—_Bollocks!_ Esto no es... _I mean... I am not_... —balbucea avergonzado.

—¿Puedo repetir que estoy ligeramente impresionado de ello? —confiesa riendo.

—_Bloody wanker_ —sentencia por fin, cada vez más sonrojado.

—_Moi_? Me estás diciendo a mi un_ wanker_, después de... ¿cuantas veces fueron? —pregunta besándole la manzana de adán.

—Es... _I._.. El último mes... —empieza a confesar al respecto del asunto de las costillas rotas y la falta de actividad física por prescripción facultativa—._ Bloody hell!_ —protesta pensando en la vez que fueron cinco días, que coño le sorprende ahora y cuando se acuerda de eso y la cosa va a peor—. ¡Por la reina!

—Bien. Sea como sea, _cher,_ la cosa aquí es que quedes perfectamente... —hace una pausa para hacer una de esas cosas que hace Francia que no vamos a describir aquí porque somos personas muy serias y profesionales—. Satisfecho.

Es muy posible que Northen Ireland haya muerto ahora mismo. Veamos... Sí, a mi me da que sí. Que vergüenza que vergüenza. La reina... La reina sería toda una fujoshi a estas alturas.

xoXOXox

—¿Otra vez despierto? _Dieu..._

—_Oh, my god_ —hunde la cara en el cojín al oír que Francia se ha vuelto a despertar.

—¡Tu eres el insatisfecho! —sonríe cansado y el inglés sonríe con la cara en el cojín.

—Solamente no puedo dormir, _Frog_.

—Mmm... —levanta una ceja—. ¿Así que estás satisfecho?

—_What?_ —levanta la cara y se arrepiente, dándole la espalda—. Yo no he dicho eso.

—Oh... Entonces estás insatisfecho —se le acuesta encima de la espalda, aplastándolo contra el colchón.

—T-Tampoco he dicho eso —balbucea tensándose.

—¿Entonces? —sonríe.

—P-Pues... —se ríe nervioso—. _I do not know, just... I can not sleep._

—Mmm... Voy a tener que ayudarte —murmura—. Porque no me dejas dormir a mi.

—¡Pero si no he hecho nada! —protesta.

—No dije que hubieras hecho algo, pero creo que tendrías que quedar absolutamente rendido, _mon amour_ —le besa la espalda.

El británico hunde la cara en el cojín otra vez y sonríe con malicia.

—Será que estas perdiendo facultades —le reta. Francia bufa.

—No estoy perdiendo nada. Será que tu estás perdiendo sensibilidad —besa hacia abajo. Northen Ireland siente un escalofrío, tensa los pies contra el colchón y aprieta las rodillas.

—JA! Quienes no saben bailar se quejan del suelo.

Francia levanta la cara.

—¿Estás insinuando que no se bailar? ¿De verdad... De verdad estas insinuando que yo no soy capaz de satisfacerte? —protesta.

—_Maybe... Well, you know... I can not sleep_ —se encoge de hombros sonriendo cada vez más malignamente. Francia le voltea de un rápido movimiento.

—Mira, _Angleterre._ Debes tener cuidado con lo que estas diciendo —le mira con los ojos brillantes—. Pero hasta que no quedes como una masa gelatinosa jadeante... —se le echa encima.

—¿Te da rabia por que yo a ti si te satisfago? —sigue mirándole retador, con el ceño fruncido y sonriente—. Parecías muy satisfecho durmiendo, _I'm better than you!_

Francia le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No en esto, _mon ami_ —susurra con el ceño fruncido—. Y no estaba satisfecho durmiendo —protesta.

—No es lo que demuestran los hechos, _Frog_ —sigue, pensando que no quiere pensar en lo que esta diciendo en realidad. Sonrojándose nada más por ello—. _But, of course, I'm a gentleman_ así que dejaré que te retires elegantemente sin burlarme.

—¿Qué me... Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Mentiras! —protesta de nuevo acariciándole la cara interna del muslo abstraídamente—. ¡No voy a retirarme y yo no estaba satisfecho! Al menos no más que tú —sigue quejándose poniéndole una mano en el estomago.

—No hay mentiras, es... buf —protesta empezando a reaccionar—. _Bloody heeeeeeell_ —pone una mano en sus regiones vitales a la desesperada.

_—Quoi? Pardon?_ No te entendí a la primera —sigue acariciándole, ahora con más intención, el inglés respira con dificultad tratando de no gemir y de aguantar, con el corazón otra vez acelerado.

—Es... Es... —balbucea sin poder concentrarse.

Francia le levanta una pierna y le besa el tobillo.

—Oi! ¡Habla claro! —le araña un poco el muslo—. ¿Es que?

El británico se agarra fuerte a las sabanas y se sonroja.

—Es la... Re... Re... —trata de concentrarse y no puede, ahora ya reaccionando del todo dando la hora en punto, otra vez.

—Pues, _Angleterre_. "Es la re re..." Vas a saber que tu y yo vamos a tener una noche MUUUUUY larga —amenaza montándosele encima de nuevo. Northen Ireland se lleva una mano a los ojos, avergonzado.

—¿Así que todo eso va a costarte? —consigue juntar las palabras en una frase de manera misteriosa mientras sigue jadeando un poco y luego levanta las rodillas en un golpe seco para que Francia se le caiga encima y le besa en el cuello—. Quizás yo lo consiga más rápido.

—Vete... —mueve la mano a las regiones vitales del inglés—. A... —hace un movimiento especifico con la mano y otro con la boca en su cuello—. La... —hace otro movimiento leeeeeento y pausado—. _Mérde_ —concluye matándole (seguramente) y empezando a moverse de otra manera distinta, para volver a matarle.

Está bien. RIP para Northen Ireland.

* * *

_Por fin la tercera parte. Dios mío, que lío estoy teniendo con el nuevo editor de textos de Fanfiction y ya no hablemos del bloody google docs, o Imo o Yahoo. Voy a matar a alguien._

_Por cierto, el ritmo de actualización es raro, como siempre, (no creo que sea tan rápido con las otras dos entregas por que ahora si tengo a Aceite por aquí) pero ahí vamos._


	2. Second

Como a las ocho de la mañana Francia se da la vuelta y abraza al inglés.

—_Angleterre..._ —murmura entre dientes y Northen Ireland empieza a entreabrir los ojos oyendo la voz de John Lennon en su teléfono. Levanta los brazos cuanto puede estirando la espalda y desperezándose.

—Nonono—protesta Francia.

—_What?_ —pregunta Northen Ireland moviéndose un poco para que le suelte e ir a buscar los pantalones donde tiene su teléfono.

—No, no te vayas —insiste Francia.

—_But... the phone, frog,_ está sonando —responde.

—Da igual, es temprano —no le suelta. El británico se lleva las manos a los ojos, en realidad no es como que quiera levantarse.

—Eres una mala influencia —protesta volviendo a acurrucarse en las sábanas.

—Debe ser el _garçón_ ademas y no... —sonríe—. ¡Bien!

—_The kid!_ —exclama abriendo los ojos otra vez.

—_Merde_ —protesta Francia—. _Aggg... Angleterreeee!_ —protesta.

—_Come on, Frog,_ no me digas que estas tan necesitado —se burla, por que esta de buen humor, por que ha "dormido" muy bien... Y lo que no es dormir, también fue cojonudo.

—Me tienes despierto toda la noche. TODA y solo te pido una sola cosa... —protesta dormido.

_—Bloody hell..._ —protesta, pero luego recuerda que tiene desvío de llamadas al otro móvil y sonríe. Que se haga cargo a quien le toque, después de todo, él fue el que quiso irse.

xoXOXox

Great Britain da otra vuelta en su cama cuando suena el himno del Arsenal y da un salto, despertándose. Sacude un poco la cabeza, toma el teléfono de la mesilla mirando el número y se le corta el bostezo, respondiendo con voz de muuuy dormido (por que en Londres es una hora antes).

_—Hello?_

_—Hello? Iggy?_ —se escucha música estridente al fondo.

—_Ah, America... Good morning_ —saluda mirando alrededor ahora mismo preocupado por la hora.

—¿Cómo estas? —se ríe como bobo.

_—OH MY GOD!_ —protesta dándose cuenta que se ha quedado dormido quince minutos más de la cuenta por culpa de ayer estar toda la noche... Y ese cabrón se quedo allí ¡Que cabrón! Y él en un vuelo—. Hoy... Me dieron el alta, ¡hoy tenía una reunión en_ Westminster_! ¡Tendría que estar vestido! —exclama.

—Errr... bueno, pero... ¡Estoy yo y te he despertado! _I'm Awesome!_ ¡Y ya tienes el alta! _YEAAAAAH!_ ¿Cuándo nos vemos? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedes...? Ya puedes... —sonríe.

—_Yes, yes!_ —empieza a levantarse corriendo—._ I..._ Tengo un poco de trabajo atrasado con todo eso de... —se sonroja con eso y se acuerda de ayer noche—. _Yes,_ yo diría que sí.

—_YEAAAAAAH_ —festeja—. _AWESOME!_ ¿Cuándo vienes? —pregunta de inmediato.

—Ehm... No, no. Yo no puedo ir, no me van a dejar ir otra vez —piensa en el asunto de Francia y Northen Ireland lo mucho que llamaría la atención si se fuera otra vez—. No con todo el trabajo acumulado —explica. Aunque ahora que somos dos vamos a acabar rapidísimo, piensa para si mismo.

—Jooooooooo... _Iggyyyy!_ —protesta—. Eso no es justo! Jo! —chillonea—. ¿Y mi sexo de reconciliación que?

—No es... Hum... _I..._ —balbucea apretando los ojos, sonrojado.

—¿Y tú... Que no quieres? _God!_ ¡Eres un viejito! —protesta en el mismo tono chillón.

—Yo no he dicho... —piensa en hacerle venir y piensa que cuando Northen Ireland regrese de Paris no podrá ir a Londres si América está ahí. Bueno, pues que se quede en París, ja! No, no, no. Tienen que trabajar juntos o esto no funcionara. Londres... Manchester será el territorio franco—. ¿Por qué no vienes tu? —propone aparentemente desinteresadamente, pensando que además, estando los dos en Europa, será mas fácil la comunicación.

—Iiiir?_ really?_

—_Yes... Here, in London_ —explica.

—Nunca quieres que vaya, siempre te quejas mucho y... —sonríe el difícil de convencer América—._ Yeah!_ Seguro voy.

El británico cierra los ojos mientras acaba de vestirse a toda prisa.

—Por cierto...

—_What?_ —pregunta sonriendo.

—Cuando tengas que llamarme, llámame a este número, el otro esta desconectado, me daba problemas —explica.

—Oh, _OK_. Estuve llamando un montón de veces pero no contestaste.

—Ah... _Yes_, lo deconectaré —suelta entredientes pensando en que debe estar haciendo su dueño para no ser capaz de responder.

—_Good!_ Te hablo a este en cuanto sepa a que hora llego y eso... JAJA! Bueno... _See you!_

xoXOXox

Un Francia particular, es decir, MUY particular (recién bañado, vestido y RASURADO), se sienta en su cama y sacude a Northen Ireland de los pies cinco horas más tarde.

—_Angleterreeee?_ —susurra practicamete a su oído.

Northen Ireland ronronea un poco por que algo huele muy bien pero no abre los ojos.

—_Cher..._ —le pasa la mano por el pelo—._ Angleterre..._

El británico se frota los ojos y hace un sonido gutural como de protesta.

—_Allez..._ No seas flojo. Es tarde ya —se acerca a él de manera que las puntas aun húmedas del pelo le rozan la cara.

Él entreabre los ojos un poquito y al ver a Francia tan cerca, se echa atrás de la impresión abriéndo más los ojos, hubdieso la cabeza en el cojín y sonrojándose.

Francia se le echa encima, besandole en los labios y el inglés le devuelve el beso.

—He hecho desayuno —afrirma Francia al separarse.

—Ah. _OK, yes_ —vacila relamiendose un poco y parpadea—. _Thank you_ —añade al ver que Francia no se mueve.

El francés se sienta en la cama de nuevo.

—No esperarás que me pare de aquí hasta que no te vea caminar al baño.

—_W-What?_ —frunce el ceño y se sonroja oootra vez. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Por más _wanker_ que me digas, ya te explique que tengo que empezar a vivir los días como si fueran el último... Y no siempre tengo esa oportunidad de verte.

—_I..._ —vacila—._ You're a ugly frog and I hate you!_ —protesta en uno de esos tonos de "claro, claro... lo que tu digas". Francia levanta las cejas.

—Aja...

—_And..._ —piensa rápido, cerrando los ojos—. ¡Quiero desayunar en la cama! —pide completamente aleatorio. El francés alza más las cejas aún.

—Hombre... —le mira suspicaz—. Si que estás demandante, _cher_ —protesta no muy en serio—. ¿Algo más que desee _Monsieur Rosbif?_

Niega con la cabeza sin poder creer que haya colado.

—Bien. Desayuno en la cama... —se levanta—. Pero igual te paras al baño.

El inglés se incomoda otra vez tratando de hacerse una bolita, por que además se está meando.

—N-No tengo ganas —responde apartando la vista.

—Pues quizás puedas empezar a tenerlas... —protesta mientras empeza a hacer sonidos como del mar y de agua cayendo.

—_Bastard!_ —protesta apretando las piernas—. _Belt up!_ —grita pensando en deshacer la cama para cubirse con la sábana. El de ojos azules e le acerca y le da un beso en la cabeza.

_—You are so cute_ —le dice Francia en inglés, revolviendole el pelo—. Sin duda voy a extrañarte, _cher_ —comenta caminando a la puerta.

El británico parpadea y luego frunce el ceño y refunfuña algo sobre sacar conclusiones y sobre el pudor y por supuesto que él NO es_ cute_.

Francia sale del cuarto y se queda parado tras el marco de la puerta.

Northen Ireland se frota los ojos y se levanta sin cubrirse al creerse solo, yendo primero a por su teléfono, por que ahora esta recordando la llamada de Estados Unidos y lo de Westminster... y reza por que Great Britain haya ido en su lugar y el primer ministro no le eche la bronca. Tiene que llamarle para saber sobre eso, decide al ver que tiene un mensaje "Manchester es el piso franco, no vengas a_ London_. Yo voy a _Westminster_ hoy, tu vas a la proxima".

Francia le espía tras la puerta y en cuanto se pone de pie se le acerca por atrás sigilosamente.

—_Dieu..._

El inglés da un salto hasta el techo al oirle, sonrojándose, por supuesto y agarrándose al teléfono como si la vida dependiera de ello. El muy listo se da la vuelta, tratando de mimetizarse con el mobiliario como si no supiera lo que va a encontrar.

Francia levanta las cejas, mirándole de arriba a abajo y sonriendo.

—Me preguntaba...

El de ojos verdes se cubre con las manos como buenamente puede y por fin empieza a pensar un poco otra vez, sale corriendo al baño.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar? —pregunta Francia riendo—. He hecho varias cosas.

—¡Me da lo mismo! _BLODDY HELL, FROG!_ ¡ME DA LO MISMO! —grita desde dentro, una vez ha cerrado la puerta.

—_Sacrebleu!_ Y yo creí que anoche te había puesto de buenas —se gira a la salida.

—Estoy de buenas... —susurra Northen Ireland dentro del baño un poco apenado.

xoXOXox

Unos minutos más tarde suena el teléfono de América y él lo saca y contesta, sin ver quien es.

—_HELLO?_ —grita sobre un montón de ruido.

Northen Ireland, desde el baño de Francia, mientras se afeita, pone el manos libres.

—_Hello!_ ¿Me has llamado antes?

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

_—Err... ¿Iggy?_

—_Yes..._ —responde—. _What is up?_

—Pues estoy caminando en la pista —explica.

—¿En... La pista? ¿En qué pista? —pregunta sin entender.

—Pues la de despegar.

—¿D-Despegar? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta nervioso.

América se queda callado unos segundos y luego se echa a reír.

—¡Deja de jugar!

Northen Ireland no entiende muy bien.

—Ehm... Hemos habaldo antes, ¿verdad? —pregunta inseguro.

—¿Tú qué? —agrega— ya est... _Sorry?_ ¿Estás hablando en serio? —se detiene en la pista—. Me... ¿Estabas borracho o algo?

—Ah... ¿No? —pregunta inseguro—. Perdona creo que lo he soñado. No, ¡no estoy borracho! —protesta.

—¿L-Lo has soñado? ¿En serio? —incrédulo—. Pero... ¿Entonces no quieres?

—¿Querer qué?

El menor se queda callado.

—Jo. Esto es cruel —protesta tras unos segundos y se cruza de brazos.

—_What? What happen?_ No entiedo nada —suelta confuso.

—Le desperté a media noche y logré convencerle y tu ahora te haces el que... —protesta.

—¿A quién? —sigue sn entender.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿Sabes? Ahora creo que vas a tener que joderte porque estoy aquí a media noche, después de cancelar un montón de cosas... Voy para allá aunque no te parezca —reclama de malas—. ¡Pues a Obama!, ¿a quién más?

—¿Que... Que vienes? ¿Que vienes a dónde? —pánico y se corta con la cuchilla en la cara... Error fatal.

—¿Pues como que a dónde? —protesta alterado—. ¡A verte desde luego! —casi le grita.

—¡A_ London!_ —cae en la cuenta del mensaje de Great Britain—. Por eso... ¡Entonces sí hablamos antes! ¿Por qué me dijiste que no? —protesta.

—¡Pues claro que a _London!_ ¿En dónde estás? —suelta muy enfadado.

—En... En _London_, en _London_. En _Westminster_ —miente—. Espero —añade para si mismo muuuuy bajito—. En... He acabado ya la reunión con el_ prime minister._ Solo quería saber si estabas bien. Yo no... Si estás bien, está bien, _I'm sorry_. Que tengas un buen vuelo —sigue.

—¡Yo no dije que no! ¡Claro que hablamos!_ Fuck!_ Pero ¿que no te acuerdas? ¡Estabas borracho! Eso debe se ser, no hay otra explicación... —bufa—. Sí estoy bien. Y... —frunce el ceño—. Quizás no debería ir.

Northen Ireland aprieta los ojos. ¡No quiere que Estados Unidos vaya con Great Britain! ¡Ese capullo ni siquiera le ha dicho que Estados Unidos iba a ir! Por que... ¿Quién le había dicho que él podía quedarse a Estados Unidos? Pero no quiere que el niño esté triste.

—_No, please, America... I'm sorry_ —se disculpa—. Estoy un poco espeso.

—No me digas... —protesta.

—¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! —se defiende.

—_OK, OK..._ —asiente levantando las cejas y subiendo el avión—. No, Jesus... ¿Cómo no te acuerdas con lo que quedamos? Te llevo una sorpresa —se ríe recuperando el buen humor.

—Tengo que... Dejarte, dame unos... —se detiene—. ¿Una sorpresa?

América se ríe un poco más.

—_Yes..._ Va a gustarte —sonríe—. Yo digo...

—¿Qué es? —pregunta.

—Ya veras...

Northen Ireland frunce el ceño pensando, "no, no voy a ver",_ bollocks!_

—¿Una pista? —pide a la desesperada y el estadounidense se ríe más.

—Un sombrero de vaquero.

—¿Para? —pregunta el europeo frunciendo más el ceño.

—Jajajaja hombre, ¡ya te lo he dicho todo! Solo pensé que tenía que haber algo especial esta vez —se ríe algo sonrojado.

Northen Ireland piensa durante tres segundos en que podría ser y cae en la cuenta de el mes entero y de las costillas rotas y se pone FURIOSO.

—_BLOO...!_ hablamos luego! —sentencia colgando. América flipa y le marca de regreso pero da tono ocupado. Ambos móviles por que se están gritando uno al otro.

América termina por darle los pulgares al piloto y despegar, bastante confundido.

xoXOXox

El teléfono de Great Britain suena y al leer _Northen Ireland_, levanta las cejas mirando alrededor.

—Si me disculpan un instante —les pide al primer ministro y a algunos miembros más del poder ejecutivo reunidos allí, mientras sale al pasillo y contesta en un susurro—. Estamos reunidos, más vale que sea importante —se riñe a pesar de que sabe que no se llamaría a si mismo si no lo fuera.

—¡Un _Cowboy!_ —protesta Northen Ireland al otro lado del teléfono, dando un golpe contra la pared con el puño.

—_What_? —pregunta Great Britain sin seguirle, mirando el pasillo.

—¡Un _Bloody Cowboy of the hell!_ —sigue gritando.

—¿Estás borracho? ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta parecido a lo que ha dicho Estados Unidos.

—¡No, pero tu tienes mucho morro! —responde furioso—. _The kid!_ ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme del pequeño detalle?

—¡Pues era el plan! Ya lo sabias... Uno con..._ La frog_ y otro con _the Kid_ —se defiende tratando de no gritar—. Era evidente.

—¡A mi no me parece evidente en absoluto! Me parece es es usted un tramposo, _gentleman_ y que ha jugado sucio.

—_What the hell!?_ Ayer no parecías en absoluto triste por tener que quedarte mientras yo volvía a_ London_ en mitad de la noche para poder venir a trabajar esta mañana mientras tu haces... Sabes perfectamente el que —ambos se sonrojan.

—Yo ayer no sabía que planeabas tener sexo de reconciliación con _the kid!_ —protesta—. ¡Se va a disfrazar de _cowboy!_

—Se... _What?_ —Great Britain se sonroja más—. _Really?_ —pregunta con cierta sonrisilla y cierto brillo en los ojos.

—_Bloody hell_! —protesta Northen Ireland y su homónimo recupera la compostura.

—No puedes decirme que no lo sabías! Era EL PLAN! —se defiende Great Britain.

—Pues cambio de planes, yo voy a_ London_ hoy —sentencia Northen Ireland.

El grito de "y una mierda" de Great Britain ha resonado por toda Europa y ha hecho volar los pájaros hasta de Washington.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos instantes, por que todo westminster se ha vuelto a mirar a Great Britain..

—Ejem —carraspea mirando a la gente de los pasillos—. Lo que digo es que el Arsenal es obviamente mucho superior en técnica —sentencia para cualquier posible oyente—. Mira, esto es lo que hay, tu te quedaste ahí, ahora tienes que ir a Manchester si quieres volver. Estamos a mano.

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho? ¡Nunca vamos a estar a mano con Un _Bloody Cowboy!_ —suelta sin pensar y ambos se sonrojan de nuevo.

—No me vas a hacer creer que no estas pasándolo bien —suelta MUY incomodo.

—El caso no es... El asunto no es ese —sentencia igual de incomodo, zanjando el tema—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Le he dicho a _the kid_ que me llame a mi número que el tuyo da problemas y... —cae en la cuenta—. ¿Cómo sabes...?

—He hablado con él, ha sido un error pero estaba preocupado —confiesa—, antes no... Pude responder.

—¡Oh, por la reina! —protesta entendiendo por que no pudo.

—Se ha afeitado —desvía la atención.

—_What?_ —completamente confundido.

—_You-know-who_ —explica.

—_Why?_ —pregunta sin saber que preguntar mejor.

—_I do not know!_

—_Well,_ no entremos en pánico. Llámame a mi primero si vuelve a pasar algo de eso. O lo que sea, _please._

—_Yes, I know. I know._ Tengo que dejarte, dile al _prime minister_ lo que hablamos en la embajada con...

—_Yes, yes_ —le corta—. _I know._ Ya hablaremos de eso.

—_Goodbye_ —se despiden ambos a la vez... Ambos ligeramente sonrojados y de mal humor.

xoXOXox

Northen Ireland sale del baño ENOJADO, dando un soberano portazo, se viste refunfuñando y baja al salon refunfuñando y con el ceño tan fruncido que si lloviera seguramente no se mojaría.

Francia sale de la cocina con una charola y el desayuno, ignorando la problemática de Northen Ireland, tarareando una cancioncilla misteriosa.

—Ohh! Estás... —lo mira frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Pero has pedido desayuno a la cama!

El inglés le mira como si no esperaba encontrarle ahí (y que esperabas, estás en su casa)

—_What?_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta ligeramente irritado.

—_What the hell_ crees que hago aquí? —pregunta irritado tambien, como... "pues he dormido aquí, ¿no lo has notado?".

Francia parpadea sin entender.

—Me has pedido el desayuno en la cama, he bajado aquí, te he preparado toooooooda una bandeja de desayuno en la... —se queda callado mirándole—. ¿Esto es tu idea de algo divertido? —pregunta.

Pone cara de tristeza olvidando un poco el mal humor.

—_Oh, I'm sorry._ Era mentira, solo quería que salieras para poder levantarme —explica sin mirarle.

—_Putin!_ —Francia se da la media vuelta y entra de nuevo en la cocina, ahora de malas. Estrella la charlola en la barra.

Northen Ireland entra detrás un poco agobiado.

—No esperé que fueras a hacerlo de verdad, yo...

_—Faire taire!_ ¡Siéntate! ¡Come! —señala la comida. Northen Ireland se sienta obendientemente a pesar de lo orden a un perro que ha sonado eso.

Francia bufa, de malas, de espaldas al inglés sin decir nada más. Él empieza a comerse el desayuno mientras sigue dandole vueltas a todo el rollo, por si no habia poco con lo del cowboy ahora la frog se enojaba con él, bloody hell! día de mierda, y encima seguramente tendría que irse a Manchester.

—¿Está bueno? —pregunta Francia.

—_Yes_ —responde distraidamente mientras sigue dandole vueltas y la bloody reunión en Westminster, que no es como que no quisiera ir, claro, pero es que era más fácil que hubiera ido el otro, claro! y encima aun se atrevia a meterle la bronca cuando tenía la bloody perspectiva del cowboy! como se atrevia a reclamar nada! tendria que ser él quien estuviera en el bloody London, él no eligió quedarse, para empezar.

El francés e gira y le mira bastante molesto.

—_"Yes"? "Yes_" cómo en "¿el cielo es azul?" _"yes"_ o _"yes"_ más como "absolutamente espectacular"? —pregunta con voz casual. El inglés parpadea saliendo de sus pensamientos sin saber muy bien de qué le habla.

—_What?_

—¡El desayuno! —exclama con voz ligeramente más aguda de lo habitual.

Northen Ireland baja la vista para mirar su plato y se da cuenta que ha estado comiendo.

—Ah... ¿Qué le pasa? Bueno, a estas horas ya es mas bien comida —pregunta y luego cae en la cuenta—. ¡Era para los dos y me lo estoy comiendo yo solo! _I'm sorry..._

—Era muchas cosas este desayuno que desde luego no está siendo... —responde con voz más dolida de la que hubiera querido, sin duda—. Dejame apostar. Es_ le garçón_ ¿cierto?

El inglés levanta las cejas.

—No. No... —miente apartando la vista, Francia le mira, parpadeando.

—¿Estás irritándome a propósito?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, _France_? —pregunta seriamente, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Nada, no me digas nada —protesta—. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Que te largues? —le reta con los brazos cruzados—. Ya has venido aquí, ya hemos hecho lo que has querido, cuanto lo has querido y como lo has querido, ya te ha hablado _le garçón_, ya tienes algo mejor que hacer. Pues adelante —sigue mirándolo.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer. No tengo una sola _bloody shite_ mejor que hacer —responde agresivo.

—Entonces dime, _Angleterre_. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no te ha parecido bien? ¿No fui lo suficientemente delicado? ¿Tu comida en la cama no estuvo lo suficientemente rápido? —pregunta igual de agresivo.

—He hablado por teléfono con... alguien y me ha hecho enojar, _OK?_ Perdoneme _"mesier" France_ si no estoy reaccionando como desea... ni siquiera sé _what the hell_ es lo que quieres! —protesta también.

Francia le FULMINA con la mirada, preguntándose a si mismo qué es exactamente lo que le ofende tanto en realidad.

—Y? —Insiste aún en tono duro.

—Pues... pues... —intenta ordenar sus pensamientos y decirle algo que suene lógico, coherente y que sea capaz de decirle a él... no va a decirle que quiere que se quede, o que le gusta lo que pasa, o que...—. ¡N-No es que quiera nada! —concluye yendo al refrigerador—. No quiero nada de nada, me da lo mismo lo que hagas. Solo, es poco caballeroso de tu parte todo lo que estás haciendo. ¿Que no eres un _gentleman_?

—¡Anda, lo que faltaba! —se queda con la boca abierta—. _What?_

—¿Por qué merde, no podemos hacer esto bien? —protesta entre dientes, dándole la espalda y lamentando en serio que no puedan estar más que como perros y gatos.

—¿Hacer bien el qué? —pregunta muy muy de malas, empezando a hartarse.

—Esto —les señala a ambos—. Todo estaba bien. Dormías y estabas de buenas y... ¿por qué no pudiste quedarte en la cama de _merde_ mientras te llevaba el desayuno? —camina a la mesa y se sienta.

Northen Ireland se lleva las manos a los ojos, presionando.

—Esto no va a funcionar... —reflexiona en voz alta refiriéndose a todo el plan de ser dos. Sonaba tan bien en su mente, de manera teórica pero... Aparta una de las manos mirando a Francia con solo un ojo.

—_¿Quoi_ es lo que no va a funcionar? —pregunta mirándole, cansado.

El inglés le mira unos instantes más y niega con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí va a funcionar —rectifica pensando que es la mejor solución.

Al final Estados Unidos está con la persona adecuada, la que ahora es una versión integra de él y que tiene que dejar de sentir celos, por el amor de dios, él está con Francia... que se está enfadando por no haber podido llevarle en desayuno a la cama y que se ha afeitado y ... que suena a ciencia ficción.

—Solo... _Mon dieu, Angleterre!_ estás aquí, hemos cogido todas las veces que has querido, te he hecho de desayunar, me... —se levanta—, no sé qué _merde_ es lo que quieres que haga. No voy a rogarte.

Le mira de nuevo, se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira rindiéndose.

—Desayuna conmigo —pide en un susurro, acercandole el plato.

Francia se queda inmóvil un instante y luego suspira también, bufando un poco.

—Bien.. —acepta sentándose (algo malhumorado aún)—. Solo porque aceptas compartir el desayuno y yo se cuanto te gusta mi comida —sonríe levemente—. _Rosbif._

El inglés levanta las cejas con escepticismo, pero medio sonriente también.

—_Yes, of course..._ Solo me la como por que si no podrías ofenderte y hacer un drama. Y por que seguro la tiras si no lo hago, y no se puede desperdiciar comida con todos esos niños hambrientos de África.

—_Oui._ Los pobres niños de África.

—Exactamente —asiente.

—Es por eso_ cher_ —le da un mordisco a su comida—. Te has perdido el sexo suave matutino por levantarte —sonríe.

Northen Ireland se arrepiente un poco de haberle ofrecido, ahora se esta comiendo los mejores trozos que se estaba guardado para el final... Imperceptiblemente empieza a comer mas deprisa hasta que oye eso, que le mira sonrojandose un poco.

—_What?_

—¿Te lo repito? No creías que SOLO iba a llevaste el desayuno, _cher..._ —sonríe más.

—No es como que yo quisiera... —suelta en uno de esos tonos de "venga ya, _Angleterre_"— además, ¿no te estabas quejando de eso? Suena a ciencia ficción que te quejes de eso —sigue mientras come, sin mirarle.

—Nunca me queje, _mon ami._ Si me quejara no lo repetiríamos —sonríe—. _Mon Dieu..._ Demasiados cumplidos —hace los ojos en blanco—. ¡Y tu no me has dado ni uno!

El inglés se sonroja aun más, incomodándose.

—Insinuaste que solo venia aquí para eso, ¡no vengo para eso!

Francia levanta un dedo.

—Quiero asumir que no SOLO vienes para eso. Y no hablo de la comida.

—Ja! No vengo por la comida... Ni por el... Lo otro —suelta sin pensar mucho, incomodo.

—¿Entonces? —le sonríe.

—Ni siquiera vengo por las cuestiones diplomáticas o de política exterior, ni por que quiera visitarte o algo de eso —continua—. Por que no me importan y no quiero visitarte —explica.

—Bien. Esas son todas las razones por las que no vienes. Pero aún no me has dicho por que vienes... —le sonríe mas aun—. ¿He de asumir que lo que pasa es que te gusta el clima de París? O quizás te gusta comprar flores y tirarlas a la basura y les haces una caridad al dármelas?

Northen Ireland se queda mirando a Francia unos segundos... Y luego aparta la vista, levantanlo la barbilla, orgulloso.

—_Of course_, vengo a fastidiarte.

Francia se ríe.

—Vaaaaaaya... que importante soy.

El inglés le mira de soslayo.

—Jum! Solo cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer —esclarece y el francés se le acerca.

—Quizás no me molesta tanto como crees—dice con voz suave, como en secreto. El de ojos verdes evanta las cejas poniéndose nervioso.

—Eh... Ehm... —balbucea. Francia se ríe más y se le acerca más aún.

—¿Ves? Es mejor cuando estamos en estos términos —levanta una mano y se la lleva al lugar en donde se ha cortado (oh... fatal error).

Northen Ireland se tensa aún más y se sonroja un poco.

—N-No sé de qué... —se llea la mano a la mejilla también sintiendo el escozor—. Eso ha sido... Tengo que dejar de habla por teléfono mientras me afeito.

—Quizás deberías mejor de a la próxima hacerlo más abajo —le pasa un dedo por el cuello, en la yugular—, y todos nos ahorraríamos muuuuuchos disgustos —bromea mientras el inglés cierra los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío al tacto.

—¿Y darte el placer? ¡JA! Estarías apañado —responde en el mismo tono. Francia hace una mueca e inclina la cabeza de lado, sin dejar de mover los dedos en el cuello de Inglaterra.

—No te molesta tanto darme el PLACER de otras formas, _mon amour._

—Eso... Es... Yo no... Yo...— balbucea al tiempo que se paraliza y se sonroja hasta las orejas, tragando saliva de una forma tan exagerada que hasta Francia debe haberlo notado en los dedos.

—¿O tampoco es tu intención darme PLACER en esos momentos? —le pasa un dedo por encima de la manzana de adán, dejándolo detenido ahí unos instantes—... porque si es así, he de decirte que fallas miserablemente.

—Pues... Debo... Yo... Eres... Ehm... —el cerebro de Northen Ireland no computa. Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Soy? ¿Qué soy, _cher_? —pregunta casi en un susurro.

—¡Tampoco te creas que me fastidias tanto como querrías! —protesta intentando molestarle también, sin pensar lo que dice. Y cuando se da cuenta se lleva las manos a la boca sonrojándose aún más—. _I-I mean..._ —balbucea demasiado tarde.

Francia se ríe.

—_J'adore quand vous rougissez..._ —y se le acerca más—. Y más aún cuando no piensas lo que estás diciendo —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—_I..._ ¡No queria decir eso! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Me estas desconcentrando! —protesta frunciedo el ceño y tratando de defenderse.

—No querías decirlo, pero lo piensas —se ríe bajito, sin alejarse demasiado—. Así que... al _Royaume-Uní_ le GUSTA lo que le hago —le da un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—No —miente en un tono suave completamente poco creíble, buscándole y luego aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza—. ¡Detesto que hagas esto!

—¿Que haga qué? —pregunta levantando las cejas y volviendo a darle un beso en el mismo lugar.

—Esto! Esto! —responde cuando ha recuperado de nuevo el control de sus labios de su inconsciente.

—Puede que lo detestes, pero si no hiciera esto, el resultado final no te gustaría tanto —responde honestamente, en un susurro, sonriendo, mientras vuelve a besarle igual.

—Me pones enfermo —protesta—. ¿Crees que no sé lo que viene ahora? ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

Francia se separa un poco, ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Te pone enfermo lo que viene ahora? —pregunta descolocado—. Yo no diría que te pone especialmente enfermo —agrega.

—¡Tu me pones enfermo! —protesta mirándole—. Sé lo que estás intentando. Ahora vas ha hacer algo como esto —frunce el ceño y le desabotona la camisa de los dos primeros botones, aprovechando la perplejidad de Francia—. Y luego vas a hacer algo así —sigue a su mismo rollo, acariciándole suavemente el cuello y el pecho que ha dejado descubierto.

Francia cierra los ojos un instante, en especial con la caricia del cuello, siguiéndola quizás de manera prácitcamente imperceptible. Luego vuelve a abrirlos, más brillantes que antes.

—A mi no me pone precisamente enfermo,_ Angleterre_ —confiesa en un susurro.

—No he acabado —protesta mirandole—. Luego haces algo así —continua, pasándole la mano por el pelo y cierra los ojos un momento—. _Bollocks_ —protesta por haberse desconcentrado, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y luego... —se le acerca y empieza a besarle en el cuello mientras habla entrecortadamente—. Haces... Esto... Y esto...

Francia sigue los movimientos, algo sorprendido.

—E-Entiendo... —tratando de no seguirlos y de no dejarse ir—... bien... —y de no dejar que Inglaterra sepa que le gusta porque esta seguro de que va a detenerse— ..._ ne s'arrêtent pas_ —susurra al final.

—Oh! Y luego... —baja un poco más mientras sigue besándole por el camino, abriendo más botones de su camisa a la vez, hasta llegar al vientre y ahí levanta la cabeza— y además tratas de que hable mientras haces esto, normalmente me haces decir mi opinión —explica mientras vuelve a acariciarle el pecho tratando de no pensar en lo que esta haciendo realmente y en no ponerse nervioso.

—Nadie ha dicho que no pueda... —hace una pausa y cierra los ojos—... intentar —sonríe haciendo otra pausa—. Hablar. Nadie dice que... tenga que hacerlo exitosa... mente.

—¡Yo digo que tienes que hacerlo! —protesta mientras vuelve besarle el cuello—. Por que... cuando... tu... lo haces... Yo... digo que... tengo que hacerlo —vuelve a pasarle las manos por el pelo.

Francia se ríe un poco, sin abrir los ojos y luego suelta un suave "mmmmmm".

—Entonces pones demasiada atención a lo que digo y demasiado poc... —se queda callado, perdido en algo de lo que está haciendo el inglés.

—Y aun falta lo peor —sentencia Northen Ireland cuando acaba de recrearse un poco más en el cuello y se acerca a los labios, rozándoselos y haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no acercarse más y acabar de una vez.

Francia abre la boca, pero no sigue al inglés de esa manera que suele hacer él. Sólo abre los ojos un poco y le mira atentamente, planteándose seriamente el amenazarlo con que si se larga va a matarlo.

_—... o... oui?_

_—Bloody hell!_ ¿A ti qué te parece? —protesta por que según él esto no esta funcionando. Frunce de nuevo el ceño y decide tomar medidas drásticas. Acaba de abrirle la camisa y empieza a quitarle el cinturón.

El francés entiende o cree entender que quizás todo esto no se trata de dejarse hacer como hasta ahora, sino de... Mueve sus propias manos hasta la camisa de Inglaterra y empieza a desabrochársela impacientemente, buscándole la cara para besarle.

Y Northen Ireland da gracias al cielo por que no creía poder aguantar más y se olvida del asunto de MOSTRARLE lo que hace, rindiéndose también.

* * *

_Si alguna parte de la Vie en Rose ha sido un LÍO DE COJONES es esta. ¿no crees?_

_Hoy es el día de mi onomástica ¡Felicidades a mi!_


	3. Third

Suena el teléfono de Great Britain quien está ahora en su despacho después de la reunión, sin poderse quitar de la cabeza la idea del cowboy y... Todo lo de Francia, mira el número.

Se pone nervioso al ver que se trata de América y tira algo por ahí, lo recoge deprisa mientras sigue pensando ensi será cierto, aun con la cara de bobo de cuando ha hablado con Nothen Ireland.

—Hehehehe —se ríe como idiota al descolgar y luego guarda la compostura—. Sorry, hello.

—Howdy! —saluda America muy al estilo cowboy al otro lado—. ¡Te hablé un MONTÓN de veces! ¿Sigues borracho? —pregunta.

El británico se sonroja un poco con ese saludo al estar muy relacionado con lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Eh? ¿Borracho? ¡No estoy borracho! ¡Estoy trabajando! Yo no tengo ninguna llamada —comprueba.

—¡Estaba el número ocupado! —protesta—. Solo quería decirte que he venido igual.

—¿Ocupado? —pregunta sin entender—. ¿Por que no ibas a venir?

—¡Tu me dijiste! —reclama bajo su no tan exacta interpretación, pero que se le va a hacer.

—¿Yo te dije? Pero si yo fui quién te dije que vinieras —recuerda y luego se pone un poco nervioso—. Por que no había mas remedio, claro —añade poco creíble en su tono tsundere.

—Ya, claro. Y luego te golpeaste la cabeza por lo visto. Mira quién ya recupero la memoria. Fue por... —se ríe asumiendo—... Jajaja you pervert!

—What? —Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez, aunque no entiende un pimiento.

—Jaja fue el sombrero! —sonríe—. Aunque bueno. Eso indica que solo me quieres por mi fabuloso cuerpo y mi fantásticas habilidades —responde en un tono de falsa ofensa.

—I-I... I'm not... —balbucea y frunce el ceño—. Jum, bueno y ¿dónde estás? ¿Vas a tomar el avión ya? —cambia de tema tratando de pasar por encima de eso.

—Pues... —hace una pausa—. En serio Iggy... What the fuck is wrong with you? —pregunta en un tono un poco más serio.

—Nothing, ¿porqué dices eso? —pregunta sin entender.

—Porque... porque te dije ayer! Ayer hablamos cuando estaba en el avión. ¿De verdad no estabas borracho? Me dijiste que no querías que viniera y terminaste colgándome enfadadísimo y... yo también lo estaba y te dije que venía igual y te conté lo del sombrero y... aquí estoy.

Abre los ojos entendiendo por fin la llamada a Nothen Ireland.

—Oh... Oh! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Estás... ¿Entonces ya estas aquí? ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Pues en el fucking aeropuerto! ¿vas a mandarme a un hotel? —se cruza de brazos un poco ofendido—. En serio, si no querías que viniera debiste ser más claro.

—No... Nononono. Ok, ok. Voy por ti, estoy en Westminter, quizás tarde un rato a esta hora. Debiste decirme a que hora llegabas —protesta mientras empieza a recoger—. ¿Estás en Heathrow verdad? —sigue preguntando poniéndose la chaqueta.

—¿De verdad vas a decirme que no sabes que tiempo tarda el vuelo entre mi casa y tu casa? —pregunta—. Yes, I'm in Heathrow. Te hablé desde el av... —se calla— Dioses, de verdad que te estás haciendo viejo.

—No me estoy haciendo viejo, you brat! —protesta otra vez bajando a buscar uno de los coches del parlamento por que el bentley lo tiene Nothen Ireland en París y no ha querido ir con el Rolls a trabajar, elige uno de los mini cooper... Uno rojo esta vez.

—Pues estás perdiendo la memoria de manera brutal. Quizás pueda tomar un taxi para allá, no sea que te pierdas en el camino —le pica, sonriendo un poco—. ¿O quieres que vaya por ti y te lleve a casa?

—Ya estoy en el coche —suelta seco conectando el manos libres—. No me voy a perder —añade ligeramente ofendido—. Rsto es el bloody London.

—Ya lo sé, pero si te olvidas de lo del cowboy... —le molesta.

—No me he olvidado de eso, llevo todo el bloody día sin pensar en otra cosa —confiesa sin pensar por que está un poco de mal humor y acaba riñendole por todo. A lo que el americano sonríe mucho.

—JA! Lo sabíaaaaaaaa!

Great Britain se sonroja mucho al oír ese tono de voz y dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

—Nonono! ¡No es lo que tu crees! ¡No es por eso! ¡Es decir! —grita muy nervioso y Estados Unidos se ríe más.

—Sabía que te encantaría la idea y sabía que si te la decía, querrías que viniera —sonríe.

—I... No! ¡No me encanta! No, es... ¡Es mentira! I-I mean... —Inglaterra entrando en histeria absoluta mientras conduce, le pita a alguien.

—Así que no te encanta. Vaaaaaaale. Pues no lo usamos y ya —le pica, sabiendo que evidentemente al final van a usarlo.

—Eh... Eh? —pregunta confundido tratando de concentrarse en conducir—. I'm not... Bloody hell! Ya hablaremos de esto luego —protesta pensando que quizás pueda no hablarlo más y así se ahorra tener que decir la verdad.

—Jaja... me encanta cuando estás sonrojado e histérico —se ríe más.

—No estoy sonrojado e histérico —protesta obviamente mintiendo—. Ni siquiera me estás viendo.

—Eso es lo que tu crees. Tengo cámaras instaladas en toooooooodos lados —bromea riéndose más.

Great Britain da un frenazo mirando alrededor, sabiendo que es posible y luego cae en la cuenta que no va en el Bentley.

—Git! ¡No en este coche!

—Te esetoy viendo ahora mismo muy sonrojado, muy histérico, fulminando a la gente de afuera mientras revisas sutilmente si hay... —se detiene—. ¿Qué coche traes?

—Ja! Dimelo tu —le reta un poco nervioso.

—Traes... ¡Traes uno de esos de viejito! ¿De los que parecen carrito de golf? —afirma/pregunta intentando atinarle.

El británico se pone más nervioso aun... Esmentiraesmentiraesmentira se repite.

—¡No son como carritos de golf! ¡No sabes de que color! —añade realmente nervioso.

—¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —se ríe muuuuuuuuuy fuerte mientras camina por ahí comprando una dona en un dunkin donuts—. Claro que no lo sé. No tengo cámaras afuera, las camaras están adentro —sonríe, intentando que pique.

—Bloody git! —protesta pensando que va a llamar igualmente a Scotland yard en cuanto tenga cinco minutos.

—¿Ves cómo estás histérico? ¿Ves? ¿Ves?

—Pues como no voy a estarlo si me haces enojar —protesta entrando ya al aeropuerto.

—Jo, ¡yo no te hago enojar! Yo solo te hago el camino más divertido... ¡Admitelo!

—Jum! —bufa—. Y bueno, ¿dónde estás?

—Pues comiendome una dona... —contesta como si fuera obvio.

—Bien, ¿puedes salir o aparco?—pregunta.

—Seeeeeeeh, salgo —sonríe poniéndose el sombrero de cowboy, tomando sus maletas y saliendo a la calle—. Estoy en la puerta C

Great Britain está con los taxis y algunos le pitan por que no se puede aparcar ahí a lo que hay un pequeño intercambio general de gritos, cuando ve el sombrero a lo lejos y se da la vuelta agachandose y escondiendose mientras le sale un hilillo de sangre por la nariz... Saca un pañuelo para limpiarse.

América da vueltas sobre su eje, buscando a Great Britain.

—¿Dónde estáaaaaaas? —protesta y el britanico saluda con la mano tratando de llamar su atención.

—Yaaaaay! ¡Ya estás aquí! —corre hacia él al verle—. ¡Y si traes esos coches de viejitoooooo!

—Git! —protesta así aleatoriamente como saludo tratando de no mirarle con el sombrero y tratando de no imaginar otra vez lo que lleva tooodo el día imaginando.

—JAJAJAJAJA! —se ríe mientras llega al coche y abre la cajuela para subir sus cosas. Luego camina al lugar del conductor y empieza a abrir la puerta (o al menos a intentarlo, jalando la manija)

—¿uieres llevar el coche de viejito? —pregunta con sarcasmo al lado de esa misma puerta, cuando ve que se acerca al lado del conductor.

—Oh, shit! Estos coches que están chuecos —sonríe algo desubicado al darse cuenta que no estaba en el lugar del pasajero como suponía—. ¿Quieres que conduzca?

El británico lo valora unos instantes... Realmente lo valora.

—No, será mejor que no. No sabes conducir por la izquierda... Y deja eso atrás, no hagas el ridículo —pide señalando fugazmente el sombrero.

—Jo... —se quita el sombrero y le da la vuelta al coche cabizbajo.

Great Britain se sienta al asiento del conductor suspirando aliviado de que le este haciendo caso, al menos así podrá concentrarse.

—Jo, realmente eres bastante aguafiestas —protesta subiéndose al coche y el europeo le mira de reojo prendiendo el motor.

Estados Unidos cierra la puerta y valora echar el sombrero atrás. Y luego descarta la idea y se lo vuelve a poner, el mayor frunce el ceño.

—¿No te he dicho que te lo quites? —pregunta sin mirarle.

—Bueno, sí. Tu has dicho muchas cosas en la vida, pero es mi sombrero y hago lo que se me da la gana con él —protesta girándose a la ventana con la barbilla en la mano.

El británico carraspea soltandose un poco el cinturón de seguridad por que siente que le aprieta.

—¿Has tenido un buen vuelo? —pregunta cambiando de tema.

—Yes... y ni creas que he estado pensando en ti —lo mira de reojo.

—¿A qué hora has salido? Debía ser realmente tarde. De hecho debía estar dejando de ser tarde para ser temprano —comenta calculandolo por la hora y el tiempo de vuelo.

—Pues sí. Pero tu has dicho inicialmente que querías de verdad que viniera —sigue sin mirarlo, en tono ligeramente decepcionado—. Ya te dije que desperté a todo el mundo y acabaron por darme permiso y... ash.

—I... No podía volver a ir a Washington este mes. Ya me riñeron esta mañana —explica.

—Yo no te estoy diciendo que fueras, pero sigo reclamándote que no quisieras que viniera yo cuando tu fuiste quien lo propuso —repite por vez 157.

—¿Pero cuando dije yo...? —piensa tratando de recordar.

—¡Tu me hablaste! Para decirme que... —lo mira con los brazos cruzados—. Fuck Iggy. En serio, una es que digas cosas desagradables y otra distinta es que lo niegues.

Aprieta los ojos entendiendo lo que pasó.

—Ese cabrón— susurra para si mismo pensando en Nothen Ireland—. Mira yo... I'm sorry, OK? No quería decir eso, estaba... No sabia lo que decía, OK?

—¿Entonces si estás contento? —pregunta dudoso mirándolo de reojo—. Es decir... es que siempre dices que no y que no quieres y demás, pero siempre es en ese tono de "no pero si pero please si" —explica a lo que el mayor se sonroja—. Pero cuando me lo dices en serio... Y luego me dices que sí y luego me dices que estás pensando en mi todo el día y luego me dices que puaj, que me quite el sombrero... —le mira.

—I... —vacila sin mirarle.

—Sí estás contento, ¿verdad? Sí te gusta el sombrero y quieres que me lo quite porque no quieres que te distraiga con él... right? —le sonríe encantador, tomando la orilla del sombrero y haciendo un gesto como de saludo.

El británico parpadea, se sonroja otra vez y asiente muuuuuy sutilmente bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

—Jeje... lo sabía —se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cual es el plan entonces? —América le mira sonriendo.

—Pues... —Great Britain se incomoda un poco. Con el asunto de Nothen Ireland, la reunión con el primer ministro y lo del cowboy, no es como que haya tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en ningún plan—. ¿Tienes... Tienes hambre? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Q-Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta.

—Quizás podríamos... —le mira de reojo—. Estuve investigando.

—Oh... ¿Sobre qué? —le mira de soslayo.

—Pues pensé que quizas podríamos ir a una tienda —se ríe como bobo.

—Of course, ¿dónde está? —pregunta saliendo de la M25 por si esta por el centro.

—Pues, ejem... hablo de una tienda de juguetes —sonríe—. JEje... You know. De... juguetes —se ríe más como bobo.

—Oh —piensa en que debe ser una de esas tiendas de máquinas-infernales-sorbe-cere

bros-de-matar-marcianos-que-tienen-un-lovely-juego-de-bordado-que-no-les-quita-lo-infernal-del-todo.

—Pero puedo ir luego —se ríe—. Quizás también podamos ir aaaaaaa... Bueno, a ti te gustan las flores, ¿no?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres com... Flores? —confundido.

—Yeah... flores —se ríe.

—America, necesito que me digas a donde vamos —pide empezando a dar vueltas mientras se decide.

—Pues ya que no quieres ir a lo del cowboy...

El británico se sonroja dando un frenazo.

—Tienes que trabaj... —estira los brazos—.  
Iggy!

—Dorry —se disculpa en un susurro y luego prende el motor de nuevo buscando un lugar donde parar.

—Es que estaba buscando estos lugares geniaaaaales en London.

—OK —empieza una vez aparcado—. Decidamos que vamos ha hacer y luego ya pongo en marcha el coche, ¿quieres comer? ¿Quieres ir a ver juegos de esos tuyos? ¿Quieres...? —se detiene apartando la vista.

El americano se ríe.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

—Es pronto —dice en tono neutro.

—Ya sabía yo que no querrías estar tooodo un día en eso —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Qué hay divertido para hacer en este país?

—¿Todo un día? —pregunta otra vez sin entender. Hoy Great Britain esta idiota.

—Yes, todo un día jugando al Cowboy... ¿quieres? —le sonríe ilusionado.

—Ehm... —Vacila sin mirarle, sonrojándose—. I... Es pronto pero si tu estás cansado, por el vuelo y... —balbucea.

—Quiero ir a casa —declara sin más—. Quiero ir a casa o a jugar paintball... —agrega con una risa.

—B-Bien —sentencia poniendo en marcha el coche otra vez.

—¿Bien? Awesome! —se ajusta el sombrero.

—Paintball... —repite.

—En serio?! —pregunta con una sonrisa extraña en la cara, ligeramente emocionado—. Hay uno céntrico.

—¿Cómo de céntrico?

—Pues yo lo busqué antes de venir —se encoge de hombros— y está... por ahí. Se llamaaaaaaaaa... —saca el celular—. Paintball London.

Great Britain prende el motor de nuevo.

—¿Vamos a casa entonces? —pregunta rl americano mirándole.

—¿N-No has dicho...? —pregunta.

—Ah... Bueno —suelta algo decepcionado. Great Britain va a matar a America, pero es que es a posta para histerizarle y diga que quiere ir a casa

—What? —pregunta Great Britain notando un poco el tono.

—Yo quiero ir a casa, pero como tu no quieres pues podemos ir al paitball si quieres mejor.

El europeo hace los ojos en blanco.

—Te he dicho que si estás cansado...

—Ayer no dormí prácticamente, de hecho —admite y el británico da la vuelta en la siguiente calle—. Jajaja sabía que te había gustado el sombrero.

—No me gusta. Te he pedido que te lo quites —protesta incomodillo con la boca pequeña.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando.

—¿En qué? —agradece lo que supone es un cambiode tema.

—Creo que deberíamos construir un puente o un túnel —afirma—. ¿Sabes? como ese que tienes con France —explica.

—Un... Puen... ¿De que hablas? —pregunta sin poder creer lo que dice.

—Podríamos poner unos tubos bajo el mar y luego pedir a Japan que nos haga unos trenes de esos bala que vayan mas rápido que el sonido y que están manejados por unos robots.  
Podríamos pintar los vagones de azul y ponerles estrellas rojas —sonríe.

—¿Te parece que cruzar el océano es como cruzar el canal de la mancha? —pregunta poniendo en relevancia lo evidente.

—Pues es lo mismo, un MONTÓN de agua —se ríe—. Porque he pensado también en la opción de ponerle unos motores a tu isla y llevarla junto a Manhattan. ¿Sabes? Como en los barcos. Unas turbinas enormes operadas por robots como los de Ironman. Pero... No se, creo que esa idea no te gustaría tanto. No se si quisieras estar en mi patio trasero —se ríe.

El mayor le mira de soslayo, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —le sonríe—. Porque la otra es construir un freeway o pedire que te mudes a Washington.

—Quizás podrías dejar que te invadiera de nuevo y ser parte de mi territorio otra vez —propone en broma al mismo nivel de absudo.

—Es más factible que TU te hagas una estrella más. Eso también lo he pensado, pero seguirías estando igual de lejos. Como Hawaii.  
Pero si movemos la isla... He estado hablando con unos ingenieros —sigue a lo suyo—. Y dicen que con unas cuantas bombas...

—No es como que sea Sealand, como para moverme por el mar —responde.

—Escucha, sí es posible... —le mira serio.

El británico le mira de soslayo también, un segundo antes de volverse al trafico.

—Solo hay que separarlos de lo que los une al fondo del mar. Como levar el ancla —explica y hace unos movimientos con las manos para ilustrarlo.

—Siempre me ha gustado el clima de Manhatan —bromea.

—Really? Sería Awesome! No tendría que preocuparme por el horario y dejaría de llover todo el tiempo.

—Pero seguramente será muy caro —continua apenado.

—Y podríamos hacerte mas al sur en inv... —lo mira—. Yes, but... La era del transbordador llego a su fin. Quizás si invadimos algún país con petróleo —se plantea.

—Además, es posible que tuviera algunas implicaciones sociales y ecológicas problemáticas —sigue.

—Jo, pero sería Awesome! Así estarías junto a mi y... —se lo piensa un segundo—. ¡Piensa! ¡Estarías lejos de la Frog! —propone pensando que es el argumento PERFECTO.

Great britain levanta las cejas.

—Ni siquiera tienes que adoptar el dólar. Bueno, te convendría, y a mi también, pero... ¡Es una idea perfecta Iggy! —le sonríe—. ¡Sería Awesome que estuvieras mas cerca!

—También hay algunas implicaciones políticas en cuando a la comunidad europea. No es como que me importen esa panda de memons pero...

—Joooooo! Al menos... ¿Al menos podrías pensarlo? —le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—¡El dólar! Quizás tu podrías plantearte adoptar la libra esterlina, mejor —responde.

—Mmm no. Eso nos saldría muy caro. Hay muuuuchos mas dólares impresos que libras —le sonríe—. Ademas esta ese asunto de la reina que... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Què pasa con la reina? —pregunta ahora más serio.

—Sería raro. No sé... La reina no debe estar en mis billetes —explica.

—Está en los de tu brother —responde con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues... Venga, es Canadá —responde como si eso lo explicara todo—. Canadá está loco, hasta habla francés en una parte.

—Siempre ha sido más tranquilo y obediente —replica— y más sensato. Excepto por el detalle del francés, claro —concede.

—Pero Canadá no es Awesome como yo y no tiene cowboys —explica—. Y no hace contigo lo que yo... JAJAJAJAJAJA!

—No estamos hablando de eso —replica sonrojandose concentrado en conducir.

—Estamos hablando de como podríamos estar más cerca —lo mira de nuevo—. ¿Tu no lo has pensado?

—I... —empieza.

—Ajaaaa?

—A mi me gusta... Me gustan los cuentos —confiesa con una media sonrisa considerando esto una historia de ciencia ficción.

—¿Los... Los cuentos? —pregunta descolocado—. ¿Eso a qué viene?

—¿Cómo cortarías la isla del fondo del mar? —pregunta cambiando de tema.

—Pues con bombas, desde luego —lo mira suspicaz—. Usaríamos como bombas nucleares pero pequeñas. Eso o con láser. —le sonríe—. ¿De verdad lo estas considerando? AWESOME!

—Lásers submarinos... ¿Y qué pasa con Irlanda? —pregunta.

—Irlanda del sur —piensa—. Pues podemos dejarla ahí. ¿O quieres traerlos? —levanta las cejas.

—No, pero habría que dividirla —explica.

—Eso... Eso no importa. Eso lo pensamos luego —se ríe—. ¡Pero piensa mejor en lo Awesome que va a ser!

—¿Lo sería? —sonríe.

—¡Pues claro! Podríamos vernos muchísimo más. Yo pasaría días en tu casa y otros tu en la mía. Solo habría que levantarnos, viajar media hora ¡y listo! Estaríamos juntos mucho más —le mira emocionado—. Estaríamos tu, Canadá y yo para todo lo de America del norte. ¡Podíamos hacer nuestra comunidad americana! Americ se llamaría la moneda! Y...

—Y tu serías regañado mucho más a menudo, claro. No creas que yo te dejaría hacer lo que quieres, como ahora... Tendrías que comportarte como un gentleman.

—Pe... Pero... Bueno, ¡Y tu tendrías que venir a correr conmigo en las mañanas!

—Oh, no se si habría tiempo de correr, por que habría que trabajar mucho más que ahora.

—¡Pero aun así todo sería Awesome! Podría poner mas tiendas en England. ¡Más Abercrombies! ¿T-Trabajar más? Por que?

—Pues así funciona con la comunidad europea, es el doble de trabajo ya que no es como si eres totalmente independiente... No todo son ventajas.

—No es como... ¿No es como si fueras indepediente? —pregunta sorprendido—. ¡Pero yo soy totalmente independiente!

—Claro, ahora sí. Pero en una comunidad aliada las decisiones se toman conjuntas, así que hay que hacer reuniones y votaciones para todo, además de las globales —explica.

—¡Iugh! Bueno quizás podríamos saltarnos la parte de la comunidad americana y el americ.  
Pero podríamos vernos más tu y yo y pasar juntos mas tiempo —le hace un cariño en el pelo—. ¡Y tu tendrías a este cowboy todo el tiempo contigo! Jaja! Awesome!

Great Britain se sonroja un poco por eso del cowboy.

—¿No te gustaría? Vivir juntos y todo ese asunto —se ríe y el europeo sonríe llegando por fin a casa un poco incomodo aparcando en el lugar del Bentley—. Jajajjajaa! Yiiiijaaaaaaa! Casaaaaaa! Mmm ¿Dónde esta el Bentley? —pregunta notándolo mientras se baja del coche.

—En... El taller —responde inventándose de manera inmediata.

—Oh... Bueno. ¿Qué le pasó? —baja su maleta y se para junto al mayor con las manos en el cinturón... Muy a la cowboy—. ¿No me vas a saludar BIEN? —agrega antes de que conteste lo anterior.

—Un problema con la bomba de aceite. Podría arreglarlo yo mismo pero hay que cambiarla y tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y lo necesito. Así es mas rápido —explica.

América le mira con una sonrisa ignorando toooooooda la respuesta anterior.

— Beso —demanda.

—El caso es que hubo un problema con... Con el carburador y... Supongo que habrá que cam... Cambiarlo y... —sigue, inseguro y balbuceante, sin mirarle cerrando la puerta al bajarse.

—Iggyyyy... —protesta acercandosele y caminando como vaquero hasta él—. ¿O no planeas darme nada hasta que me ponga las botas?

—Y... Y los... Los manguitos... Creo que vi uno... Uno roto y... —sigue dando un paso hacia atrás, sonrojándose.

—Realmente no me importa lo que tenga el Bentley —le sonríe.

—Y la bujía... —se detiene dando otro paso contra la puerta del mini—. Eh... Ehm... —mira a ambos lados.

América le pone las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y con tono muy texano, empieza a hablarle.

—¿Va usted a darme mi beso, sir?

El inglés se sonroja un poco más si acaso es posible y empiezan a fallarle las piernas.

—I-I... —balbucea tratando de fundirse con la puerta y de pronto en lo que esta viendo le cambia y por un momento parpadea sacudiendo la cabeza al ver a Francia.

—¿Le gusta el sombrero? —agrega el menor sin notarlo—. Puedo quedarme SOLO con el sombrero si así le parece mejor... —se ríe como bobo.

Sin encontrar realmente un motivo para escapar ni para no hacerlo, Great Britain traga saliva y se sonroja aun mas con el último comentario.

—¿Podría Mr. England darle un beso a este poooooobre cowboy que ha hecho un viaje tan cansado desde tan lejos?

Ahora ya si nervioso, le mira y decide que mejor se calle, no sea que vuelva a soltar alguna vulgaridad de esas como la que ha dicho antes (y que taaaaan poooooco le ha gustado), así que sube las manos tomandole de la nuca. América sonríe.

—¿Quiere usted montarme? —pregunta antes del beso así que el británico se separa otra vez sin darselo... Avergonzado y vuelve a tener un flash viendo a Francia.

—I... Vamos a dentro —pide nervioso, pensando que eso le concederá un par de minutos para calamarse.

—jooooo y mi beso? —protesta America olvidando el rol y el acento.

—Git! —protesta y ahora sí le besa. Yel americano se ríe mentalmente ya que la boca la tiene ocupada en otras artes. Finalmente se separa.

—JAAAA! te gustaaaaaa

Great Britain abre los ojos, le da un empujón frunciendo el ceño y sonrojàndose otra vez y se dirige a dentro mientras refunfuña algo sobre si le gusta o no le gusta.

America lo sigue, empezando a desabrocharse los pantalones y quitándose todo antes de llegar a la puerta atrás de él. Cuando el británico se voltea, el estadounidense está completamente desnudo a excepción del sombrero... Que le tapa las regiones vitales.

—Je... Je... Jejeje —se ríe como bobo... ligeramente sonrojado.

Cuando Great Britain le ve empieza a desangrarse por la nariz otra vez, volviendose de espaldas de nuevo... venga sangre arriba y abajo.

—Je... Jeje... Je... Jejeje —America sigue riendose idiotamente—. ¿No te gusta?

El británico saca su pañuelo limpiandose otra vez, aun de espaldas y balbucea algunos sonidos indescifrables.

—Errr... —America se pone nervioso—. I... Iggy?

Carraspea un poco el mayor tratando de recuperarse y se da la vuelta cara a él con los ojos cerrados.

—Je. ¿Quieres... Ponerte el sombrero? —propone mirándole.

A lo que abre sus ojos verdes por inercia y se arrepiente nada mas hacerlo... niega con la cabeza suavemente por que creo que ha perdido la capacidad de hablar.

America nervioso de nuevo.

—Err... De verdad si no... Jo... Iggy? ¿T-Te gusta? Puedo... —mira nervioso a los lados y se ríe de nervios.

El europeo hace un gesto con la cabeza señalándole.

—Y-You —logra balbucear mirando el sombrero señalándole de nuevo. El menor se lleva una mano a la nuca, sonrojándose más.

—Jaja... What?

Great Britain suspira para calmarse un poco, se acerca a el plantándosele en frente y agarra el sombrero con las dos manos, sin moverlo de donde está, sosteniendole la mirada y súbitamente deseando que Estados Unidos se pareciera más a Francia para según que cosas.

America lo mira con ojos brillaaaaaantes haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no anticiparse y brincarle encima.

—Awesome... —susurra mientras el mayor le quita el sombrero de la mano y se lo pone en la cabeza.

—You.

Holy shit! Y ahora tenemos al primer personaje desnudisimo de la historia. Además de Francia que no vale. ¡Y a ver si adivinan que hace America! Oh si. Se ríe... jeje mientras se sonroja y Florida debe estar a punto de sacarle un ojo.

—Yo... ¿Yo qué? —pregunta sonriendo, visiblemente nervioso. El británico le apoya las manos en el pecho sin bajar la vista.

—Tu eres quien tiene que llevarlo.

El menor se ríe mucho, sonrojándose más.

—Oh... ¿Me veo bien? —pregunta y todos pensamos "Joder America, a a darle algo a al británico"

—No... —responde mientras empieza a bajar las manos lentamente acariciándole el pecho y el abdomen.

—¿No? —pregunta pasmado. A lo que Great Britain se sonroja más si acaso eso es posible, cerrando los ojos.

—Te ves Awesome —confiesa en un susurro con bastante esfuerzo.

A lo que el estadounidense abre los ojos como platos y SONRIE, muy contento.

—I love you —confiesa acercándose para besarle y por supuesto, cede a ello y se lo devuelve.

* * *

_Un capítulo integramente USUK, efectivamente como se deduce, América para Great Britain y Francia para Northen Ireland... de momento parecen llevarlo bastante bien y adoro la idea del cowboy (aunque odio a América cofcofcof) ¿tu no?_


	4. fourth

Unos cuarenta minutos mas tarde después de lo que empezó en la cocina de París, Northen Ireland rueda sobre Francia estirándose de espaldas en el suelo de frías baldosas, aun con la respiración agitada.

Francia, sorprendentemente, esta mas agitado que él. Pone los labios en sonrisa mientras se lleva una mano a la cara y se ríe.

—You are a —respira—. Perfect —respira—. Bloody —respira—. Git —decide por fin llevándose las manos a los ojos y sonriendo también—. Y definitivamente te odio —añade.

Francia se ríe un poco más, respirando con dificultad mientras gira para ponerse de lado y luego boca abajo.

—Trés... Fan... Tas... Tique... —resopla entrecortadamente, no aludiendo precisamente a que le odie, pero sin especificar.

El inglés saborea el paladar con los labios y la lengua un par de veces y se incorpora un poco.

Francia sigue sin moverse, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Amerique... Hay algo diferente —se ríe—. Técnicas nuevas, mon amour... Eso es...

Nothen Ireland se pone de rodillas pasando por encima de Francia para tomar algo de encima de la mesa y cuando le oye se detiene apoyado en el canto, mirándole.

—No. No me quejo. Hay un... Movimiento de cadera que... —le mira de reojo y le sonrie, poniéndole una mano en la pierna.

El inglés se vuelve a la mesa, toma la botella de vino que se quedo abierta de la noche, la descorcha y vuelve a sentarse en el suelo, dandole un trago.

Francia se gira de lado y le extiende una mano para que le pase la botella.

—Quiero un cigarrillo...

—No pienso hablarte de the kid —sentencia pasándosela cuando ha acabado.

—No espero que me hables de él, cher... —toma un trago de la botella—. Hablo de ti y de ese movimiento —se ríe, le devuelve la botella y gira hasta el mueble del otro lado, incorporandose un poco y sacando de un cajón unos cigarrillos—. ¿Quieres?

Northen Ireland se sonroja un poco con la mención del movimiento y toma un cigarrillo.

—Tampoco pretendo hablarte de mi.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que hablemos de mi? —se arrastra hasta él y se acuesta en sus piernas. Prende el encendedor y se lo acerca.

El inglés se acerca con el cigarrillo en la boca hasta que se prende y luego se apoya con un brazo en el suelo.

—Eso suena menos aburrido.

Francia prende el suyo y se ríe un poco.

—Oui? Vaya, ¿qué quieres saber, cher?

—Ahora en serio... qué te ha pasado? —vuelve a señalarle la barbilla afeitada.

—Me... —vacila—. Me han dado ganas de afeitarme. Sabia que no te gustaría —le da una calada al cigarrillo.

—Of course, es la conclusión más sencilla que obtener del hecho que te diga que lo hagas practicamente cada vez que te veo —replica. El francés le sonrie.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, mon ami?

Northen Ireland sonríe también.

—De todas maneras tienes una pasmosa facilidad para molestarme con cualquier cosa que hagas. Sea cual sea.

—¿Sea cual sea? No digas mentiras, Angleterre —susurra sonriendo después de poner los ojos en blanco.

—No es mentira. Es medio absurdo, pero no falso. No puedo luchar contra el absurdo —se defiende. Francia parpadea y levanta una ceja, divertido.

—Bien. Entonces hago bien mi trabajo.

—Yes... but I'm better than you —afirma.

Francia le pasa la mejilla afeitada por la pierna.

—Depende de para que...

Northen Ireland se estremece un poco, removiendose.

—Ja! así no funciona, Frog! —se burla sin darse cuenta de lo que eso lleva implicito. El nombrado levanta las cejas.

—Sí funciona, siempre funciona. El día que no funcione —le mira intensamente—. Vamos a tener problema. —le sonríe—. Pero estamos hablando, cher... —le mira las regiones vitales, de reojo y sonríe.

—No, me refiero a que así afeitado no... —y entonces se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo—. No... da lo mismo —se incomoda al notar su mirada buscando alrededor—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?

Francia se ríe un poco, con la primera parte y luego escucha lo segundo.

—Non, non. Estamos hablando, no rompas el ritmo —quita la vista a las regiones—. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Aun así, el inglés busca por si acaso, por que además no olvidemos que Francia esta sobre su regazo, asi que debe estar a escasos centimetros de la zona en cuestión, lo que ahora que se ha dado cuenta, le pone nervioso.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres contarme? —pregunta.

—No voy a decirte lo que no quiero contarte... ¿Qué es lo que no quieres preguntarme? —devuelve la pregunta, echando el humo por la boca de forma lenta y sensual.

—No voy a preguntarte lo que no quiero preguntarte... me expondría al riesgo de que me respondieras —le mira olvidándose de su busqueda momentaneamente.

—Yo no pregunté qué era lo que no querías saber, pregunté que era lo que no querías preguntar... Quizás te da vergüenza hacerlo, aunque quieras saber la respuesta. Si te atreves a preguntar, prometo responderte con sinceridad —le mira, y sonrie de nuevo.

Northen Ireland se lo piensa y se sonroja un poco.

—Creo que la respuesta tampoco me interesa tanto —miente. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Que aburrido.

El inglés aparta la vista y refunfuña algo en tono de pregunta de forma inteligible, sonrojándose más.

—¿De qué quieres hablar entonces? —prende otro cigarrillo mientras él levanta las cejas pensando que al final le ha hecho la pregnta y ahora la esta esquivando. Frunce el ceño y bufa.

—¿Qué preguntaste? —levanta las cejas.

—Medalomismo —responde el de ojos verdes.

—Pero a mi no —sonríe—. Pregunta...

—Me da lo mismo de lo que hablar y me da lo mismo lo que ti no te da lo mismo —replica. Francia le mira a los ojos.

—Me hiciste una pregunta y yo prometí contestarla. Necesito saber qué preguntaste.

—I... —vacila.

—Oui? —pregunta mirándole aún.

—W-Why you... I mean, how you... —sigue con la vista perdida en algo aparentemente de sumo interes en la parte baja de la nevera.

El francés le mira con atención, dejándole hablar.

—¿Cómo haces para... —se sonroja un poco haciendo una pausa—. Resistirte tanto? —pregunta en un susurro.

Francia sonríe un poquito (imperceptiblemente) y se lo piensa.

—Mmmm...

Northen Ireland se sonroja más y le mira.

—No es como que me importe en realidad —añade.

—Me gusta el juego previo —concluye—. Me gusta la tensión y no es que no este muy tentado, es que he aprendido a que se me note menos —le sonríe.

—Jum! —bufa—. Presumido.

—Tu eres demasiado impaciente —concluye él—. Deberías dejarte llevar y tener menos vergüenza —agrega.

—"Ye sui le mesie frog e ye sui le pli contgrolé" —le imita el acento con burla. Francia se rie.

—Hablas mejor François que Angles.

—Eso quisieras tú, bloody git —protesta, a lo que aun se ríe más.

—Allez... Dime, si yo hago una pregunta ¿La contestarias?

—¿Crees que que me preguntes esto primero cambiara el hecho de que te mienta luego si es lo que me conviene? —pregunta de vuelta.

—Non, pero caerá sobre tu consciencia y quizás no duermas hoy en la noche —bromea.

—Quizás si lo haga y puedas probar a preguntar entonces —suelta riendo un poco refiriéndose a sus declaraciones en sueños.

Francia se ríe más.

—Voy a preguntar igual.

—Me lo temía —responde en tono de falsa molestia, a lo que el francés le pega juguetonamente en la pierna y él se ríe esperando.

—¿Realmente no te gusta mi barba? —pregunta vacilando y descartando la pregunta anterior que de verdad querría hacer, quizás de manera demasiado obvia.

Northern Ireland se incomoda.

—¿Ese es el gran misterio?

—¿De verdad tu te crees tus propias mentiras? O solo las dices, pero en realidad... Cuando estas solo, en la noche, en tu casa, te dices a ti mismo la verdad —pregunta mirándole fijamente.

El inglés parpadea poniéndose un poco más serio.

—What lies?

Francia se gira y mira al techo, sin aclarar pensando en todo el supuesto odio que el inglés le profesa.

—I know the truth —responde. El francés asiente con la cabeza.

—Merci —sonríe—. Eso imaginaba. ¿Y lo de la barba? —lo mira de reojo, riéndose.

—¿Desde cuando jugamos a verdad o reto? —pregunta como respuesta.

—Desde que estamos aburridos —se ríe un poco—. Es inofensivo.

—En ese caso creo que es mi turno —responde Northern Ireland tratando de esquivar la pregunta.

—Pues.., dispara —se acurruca un poco en su pierna, empezando a tener frío pero sin atreverse a sugerir que se muevan pensando que si se mueven se perfecta el momento.

—¿Tienes planeada alguna huelga de algo cerca de Montmartre? Me parece que debo rendirme a la ineludible labor de ir a comprobar que el té de la place du tertre sigue siendo tan repulsivo como siempre —explica.

Francia se ríe también.

—Non. No que Me hayan informado al menos, lo cual no es ninguna garantía —confiesa y vuelve a acariciarle la pierna con la mejilla, que debe estar helada ya—. ¿Y bien?

—Desafortunado país desorganizado... ¡esto es el sur! fiate de los latinos —protesta no muy en serio mientras se tumba para llegar a dónde hay algunas de las prendas pasándole a Francia las que alcanza suyas—. Quizás podamos seguir jugando de camino —propone.

Francia sonríe, de excelente humor y duda un segundo si presionarlo o no antes de levantarse. Al final, concluye que puede presionarle en el coche.

—Bien. Pero tu conduces o vamos en metro —propone girándose y mordiéndole suavemente la pierna.

Northern Ireland pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a esa cafetera a la que te atreves a llamar coche que tenías en algún lado? —pregunta mientras se mueve para que se levante de sus piernas y no le muerda.

—Debe estar en algún sitio... Hace demasiado que no tengo la necesidad de usarla, siempre vienen pr mi —se ríe, cínico.

—Supongo que mylord tendrá suficiente con mi Bentley —responde levantando las cejas.

—Quizás en el garage —se plantea sentándose, empezando a ponerse la camisa y le mira de reojo—. Han pasado por mi en cosas mejores pero... —se encoge de hombros y se ríe.

—Of course, pero esta vez no había de recoger a nadie más además de a ti como para traer el Rolls —replica sonriendo también y poniéndose de pie, recogiendo su ropa, cubriéndose un poco.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hablaba de algo mas aventurero. No que tu conozcas el significado de eso.

El inglés levanta las cejas.

—Sorry?

—Oui, tu solo tienes coches aburridos en los que no eres capaz de tener sexo para no manchar las vestiduras, por ejemplo —se levanta y se pone los jeans que traía, aparentemente olvidando la ropa interior.

Northen Ireland le mira sabiendo perfectamente sus instenciones... y unos instantes despues, cuando cae en la cuenta de sus INTENCIONES, se sonroja, notando que además, él aun está desnudo.

—Dame unos minutos, necesito pasar al baño. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

—El baño esta al fondo a la izquierda —bromea sabiendo perfecto que sabe dónde está—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Seguramente, pero prefiero que te quedes con las ganas —responde picándole, saliendo de la cocina.

El francés levanta las cejas por la implicación y luego se ríe, saliendo tras él para ir a las escaleras, subir a peinarse y arreglarse del todo en su cuarto. Baja unos diez minutos después luciendo BIEN y de muy buen humor. Listo para su cita.

—Angleterre?

Después de haberse limpiado, vestido y tratado de peinarse lo mejor que ha podido, es decir, nada en absoluto, Northern Ireland vuelve al salón buscando a Francia a ver si esta ahí.

—Oh... ¿Ya estás? —pregunta el francés mirándole y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Yes, te estaba... ¿Te has cambiado...? —prefunta confundido al principio y luego piensa que es una buena idea—. Oh, yo no tengo mas ropa —protesta recordando que no trajo maleta por que ni siquiera planeaba quedarse a cenar—. Bollocks —reniega.

—¿Quieres que te preste algo? O... Seguro tengo algo tuyo o de alguien —sonríe—. Para mi te ves bien —inclina la cabeza.

—No es un problema de verme mal, yo soy muy elegante —repite por si alguien no se ha enterado.

Francia levanta las cejas, sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

—Pues... El olor claro —responde—. Aunque no me he manchado.

—¿El olor a... Sexo? —se ríe un poco—. Oh cher, nadie va a notarlo —le cierra un ojo y se le acerca. Northen Ireland se sonroja un poco y frunce el ceño, cuzandose de brazos.

—No tiene por... Bah, da lo mismo.

—Además, solo yo sé a qué hueles —le mira intensamente—. Lo cual lo hace más interesante —se ríe bajito—. ¿Nos vamos?

Northen Ireland se sonroja más.

—Yes —responde a lo que es más fácil, yendo a la puerta.

El francés camina tras él, sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que el inglés carraspea nervioso, mientras anda al coche sabiendo perfectamente del olfato de Francia y sintiendose incomodo pensando que toooodo el tiempo va a estar notandolo.

—Entonces... —empieza el de ojos azules en cuanto se sube al coche.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta al oirle, prendiendo el motor. Francia le mira.

—No me has respondido.

—¿A qué?

Francia levanta las cejas y se pasa una mano por la barbilla, de manera muy evidente. Northern Ireland le mira de reojo y traga saliva entendiendo.

—¿Y si elijo reto? —bromea.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdaaad? —se ríe bajito—. Angleterre, tu SABES que clase de retos puedo pedir —le sonríe.

El inglés se incomoda un poco más solo por el tono pensado quién sabe qué y arripintiéndose.

—Eeeeeh...

—Quizás prefieras que cambie la pregunta... —propone.

—No serás capaz —responde mirándole de reojo mientras conduce augurando quién sabe qué pero peor.

—Claro que seré más que capaz, mon amour —se ríe—. Parece que no me conoces.

—Pero estamos... No hace ni... Esto... Eres... —empieza protestando.

—¡Oh, vaya! No crees PODER. eso lo explica todo —se ríe maligno—. Bien, entiendo. Es tu turno.

—Wait wait wait! Yo no he dicho eso! —responde orgulloso el tonto... Por que es toooonto y sieeeeempre cae en estas cosas.

—No tienes que explicarte, entiendo que no tengas suficiente práctica —sonríe—. ¿Vas a hacerme una pregunta, o no?

—¿Práctica? ¿Práctica de qué? —sigue orgulloso.

—¿Cómo que de qué, Angleterre? —pregunta en tono suave, estirando la mano y acariciandole la mejilla.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no tengo práctica? Si tu... Yo... —se sonroja y aparta la vista—. Olvídalo —añade con la boca pequeña. Francia se ríe contento y se le acerca.

—Quizás no tienes la suficiente —le susurra al oído, sonriendo—. Es tu turno.

—¡Jum! —bufa—. Por que tu lo digas. Pero al menos tengo más aguante —sonríe en el mismo tono soberbio sin mirarle.

—¿Más aguante que quién? —se ríe y le hace mas cariños, ahora en el cuello—. ¿No vas a preguntar nada?

Northern ireland se aparta un poco de los cariños de una forma que da risa de lo poco efectiva mientras finge seguir muy concentrado conduciendo.

—Que tu. Mmmm... —se piensa una pregunta.

—¿Tienes más aguante que yo? —pregunta levantando las cejas—. ¿No me preguntabas hace rato como es que podía resistirme tanto?

El inglés se sonroja otra vez.

—No me refiero a eso. Eras tu quien se quejaba ayer noche de repetir.

—Ah, pero eso no quería decir que no PUDIERA —dice en broma—. Además no me estaba quejando, solo estaba sorprendido, cher —se acerca a él y recarga su cabeza en su hombro. El inglés le mira de soslayo extrañado de eso, pero no le aparta y se mete un dedo por el cuello de la camisa para abrirla un poco.

—Ehm... Why...? —empieza a preguntar sin saber muy bien que preguntar—. ¿Porqué siempre te molesta tanto que me vaya?

—¿Cómo va a molestarme cuando te vas a casa si eres tan molesto e irritante? —lo mira de reojo—. ¿O no hablas de eso?

Northern Ireland vuelve a mirarle un instante en silencio y se detiene en un semáforo.

—Of course, por eso no me voy hasta que no tengo algo más importante que hacer, para fastidiar —asiente. Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Eso no era lo que estabas preguntando, solo que no sé que tan sinceramente querrías que te contestara —responde mirándole aun de reojo—. ¿Porqué te da tanta vergüenza? —pregunta él.

—¿V-Vergüenza? ¡No me da vergüenza! —miente—. ¿Qué es lo que me da vergüenza según tu? —pregunta como si no lo supiera.

—Te da vergüenza todo, mon petit chou —levanta la vista, gira la cabeza y le da un beso en el cuello—. Te da vergüenza que te bese, que te guste y que yo lo sepa. Te da vergüenza incluso que te vea, Angleterre... Siendo que eres, creo yo, a quién he visto desnudo más veces.

Northern Ireland se sonroja otra vez, pero esta vez bastante más que hasta ahora.

—¡N-No me gusta! ¡No te inventes! —responde nervioso, sin mirarle—. ¡Y lo de la desnudez se llama pudor! —añade.

—¿Entonces no te da vergüenza, Angleterre? ¿No te da vergüenza que te bese? —pregunta ignorando lo del pudor.

El inglés abre la boca para decir algo y luego vuelve a cerrarla y vuelve a abrirla y vuelve a arrepentirse y el semáforo vuelve a ponerse verde.

—¡Jum! es una cuestión de discreción y decoro... y de que lo que pasa es que no me gusta —explica mirando al frente y empezando a buscar un lugar donde aparcar.

—¿No te gusta de verdad?—le mira intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados.  
Él le mira con ojos ligeramente aterrorizados un sengundo y luego parpadea volviendo la vista al frente y pasandose un sitio donde aparcar.

—Ejem... eso es.

—Había uno ahí atrás, cher —Francia se separa de él y mira al frente, sonriendo.

—What? —mira por el retrovisor sin entender.

—Un lugar para aparcar —le sonríe.

—¡Oh! ¡bugger! —protesta mirando—. No lo he visto —asegura girando por la siguiente calle para dar la vuelta.

—Claro que no lo has visto, estabas pensando en lo que no te gusta nada.

—Estaba... jum! —protesta—. ¡Estaba concentrado por que en este bloody país se conduce al revés y tu solo tratas que de distraerme! —protesta.

—Ya, ya. Yo no TRATO de distraerte, Angleterre, yo te distraigo —se ríe—. Y me debes dos respuestas.

—Two? —pregunta mirándole de lado y llegando de nuevo al sitio vacío, empezando a hacer la maniobra.

—Oui, deux —sonríe y le vuelve a hacer un cariño en la cara.

—¿Cuáles dos? —pregunta apartándose un poco más esta vez, por que tiene que concentrarse en mirar por los retrovisores y no quiere darle ni un golpe al coche.

—La barba y la vergüenza —resume. El inglés frena en mitad de la marcha atrás y le mira.

—He respondido a ambas.

Francia se ríe.

—Mentira.

El inglés sonríe y acaba de aparcar.

—Of course is true, si no me prestas atención no tengo la culpa.

—Entonces te da vergüenza por que te gusta y sí te gusta mi barba rozando tus muslos —sonrie, tomándole de la oreja.

El inglés se sonroja apartándose, dando con la espalda contra la puerta y mirándole.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —chilla con voz aguda. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe a la intensidad de la reacción.

—Ya veo.

Northern Ireland se ríe un poco, nervioso, carraspea y se vuelve a la puerta, abriéndola, para bajar del coche.

Francia se baja con absoluta tranquilidad y parsimonia, sonriendo. El inglés se arregla un poco la ropa, cierra la puerta, cierra el coche y se sube a la acera, al lado de Francia... pero sin mirarle.

Hay algunas tiendas y terrazas de bares con sombrillas de colores brillantes en la acera, un grupo de acordeonistas toca frente a una de ellas. La calle está adoquinada y hay flores en todas las ventanas.

El francés le pasa una mano por arriba de los hombros y con la otra mano le gira la cara hacia él besándole suavemente. El inglés abre los ojos tomado por sorpresa, sonrojándose y histérico perdido... pero sin apartarse.

El de ojos azules se separa solo un poco y sonríe.

—Mentiras... —susurra y el inglés acaba por empujarle, rojo como un tomate.

—W-Wanker! esto... es... git! —se queja. Francia se mete las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, riendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Té, dijiste... ¿Verdad?

—Of course —responde aún sin mirarle. El francés sonríe aun.

—¿Vamos a seguir jugando o te ha dado miedo?

—¿Miedo? —protesta prgulloso—. ¡No me da miedo! Es que tu te inventas cosas que no son, Frog.

—No se puede jugar contigo cuando tu dices tantas mentiras, Rosbif. Y mentiras TAN evidentes.

El inglés le mira y frunce el ceño sonriendo un poco.

—Eres aburrido. Y además no es justo.

—¿Yo soy aburrido? —se señala a si mismo—. ¿Dónde esta la injusticia?

—Pues... por ejemplo, ¿por qué a ti no te da verguenza? —pregunta y aparta la vista otra vez—. No que a mi me la dé, pero... Well, you know.

Francia se ríe y luego se lo piensa.

—Mmmm... No me da vergüenza porque los placeres carnales son eso: Placeres. No veo por que avergonzarme de algo que me gusta. No me importa que haya quienes se pasen la vida diciendome wanker.

—No, no. Pero ¿qué hay de la integridad, del decoro... del hecho de que a nadie le importe? —sigue insistiendo, olvidando un poco el asunto incómodo (como si fuera la primera vez que discuten sobre esto).

—¿Me estás diciendo que tener sexo es algo poco decoroso? ¿Algo que no es íntegro? —le sonríe—. Para mi es una de las mejores actividades que hay, tan buena como un buen vino —sonrie de nuevo—. Quien no lo entienda, es porque nunca ha tenido buen sexo.

—Lo que es indecoroso es hablar de ello. I mean, ¡A nadie le importa! —explica.

—Oh... —le mira de reojo y le brillan los ojos—. Realmente dudo que no les importe. Todo el mundo tiene el morbo de hablar de ello —se ríe más—. O de querer hacerlo al menos, por pura curiosidad.

—Precisamente que solo se interesen por lo morboso lo hace aun más... —se detiene, mirándole—. Es cínico.

—¿Y qué si es cínico? —se detiene y le mira también. Northern Ireland vuelve a andar.

—Eso lo hace aun peor... lo vuelve frívolo.

Francia frunce el ceño y le sigue.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Que uno pueda hablar de ello no hace que no importe... Al menos no todo el tiempo. Para ti, o te avergüenza o es frívolo... —se vuelve a meter las manos a las bolsas, pensando.

—Algunas cosas deberían poseer el respeto de ser tratadas como merecen, hablar de algo así sólo por satisfacer la morbosidad le quita la parte... —se incomoda—. Es cínico, conviertes algo importante en un simple objeto con el que conseguir una reacción, así que se vuelve un chiste.

—Pero espera, espera. Non. Tu estas hablando de dos cosas diferentes. Sorprendentemente estas describiendo un acto que no es puramente sexual —le mira de reojo.

El inglés baja la cabeza, sonrojándose increíblemente incómodo... manteniéndose en silencio. Francia se queda en silencio unos segundos más y luego extiende la mano buscando la mano de su acompañante, quien sigue con la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a dónde está el francés.

—¿Qué te parece ahí? —Northern Ireland, por decir cualquier cosa y cambiar de tema señala uno de los cafés al azar. Tiene las puertas y ventanas de madera envejecida con grandes ventanales y un toldo de rayas rojas y blancas descoloridas.

—Bien. Tienen buen café y buen te anglés —se ríe un poco—... O eso dicen. Veo que sabes bien a dónde te diriges —concede.

—¡Ja! Eso habrá que verlo —sentencia desconfiado pasando por al lado de algunos de los dibujantes, mirando los dibujos de reojo.

—Seguro mentirás y dirás que es malo, aún cuando sepa mejor que en tu casa —le pica. A lo que él le mira levantando las cejas.

—¡No va a saber mejor que en mi casa! —asegura confiado—. Pero quizás no sea absolutamente abominable... aunque lo dudo.

—Eres un quejica. Ni yo me quejo tanto de lo que preparas —replica mintiendo.

—¡Ja! ¿Que no? —pregunta entrando y sujetándole la puerta sin pensar—. Podrías quejarte más, pero entonces seguramente no hablarías de nada más... de hecho, podrías quejarte más, pero entonces necesitarías estar hablando durante más de lo que ya lo haces

Francia pasa a su lado notando que le detiene la puerta y sonriendo un poco por eso.

—¿Te parece bien esa mesa? —señala una que da a la calle.

—¿Se ve a los dibujantes? —pregunta mirando a donde señala. El francés levanta las cejas y sonríe sinceramente.

—Oui.

Northern Ireland asiente y luego niega con la cabeza.

—No que quiera... I mean, todos esos vagabundos por ahí haciendo... perdiendo el tiempo en vez de trabajando —miente mientras va a la mesa igual, mirando por la ventana a través de las flores blancas en el alféizar.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe sentandose delante suyo en la mesa de mármol blanco y frío con patas de hierro. Mirando a la place du tertre también.

—¿Ves? —empieza tras unos segundos volviendo a mirarle—. A todas esas mentiras me refería hace rato. Te gusta dibujar y los dibujantes, no veo que es lo que haya de malo en eso.

—No es malo —concede mirándole también—. Solo completamente inútil y una perdida de tiempo. Y no me gusta tanto.

—Y crees que es una debilidad con la que me podría burlar de ti, pero a mi me gustan tus dibujos.

—Bah... —suelta de un poquito menos mal humor de como lo suelta normalmente mientras mira en la carta a ver que tipos de té tienen.

Francia ni siquiera abre la carta. Le espera unos segundos y luego pregunta.

—Por cierto... ¿vas a decirme cómo es que planeas ser el mas fuerte?

—What? —pregunta distraídamente, devolviendo la carta a su sitio decidiendo que va a pedir un earl grey, por supuesto.

—Oui. Tu plan de ayer para conquistar el mundo de nuevo o... Lo que sea que planearas.

—¡Oh! —sonríe—. Es un plan perfecto.

—¿Lo es? Porque eso decías del anterior...

—No, no, pero esta vez es diferente. Excepto por un par de detalles —piensa en el asunto del cowboy otra vez y en lo de tener que ir a Manchester—. Pero tiene puntos fuertes muy interesantes —asegura pensando en la reunion en la que debería estar y está Great Britain.

—Y suena terriblemente sospechoso... —valora Francia—. Quizás incluya matarme mientras duermo, exhausto... Como anoche —frunce el ceño.

—No seas nenaza, yo estaba más cansado que tu y aun estoy convaleciente. Y si crees eso, entonces quizás deberías dejar de dormir —sonríe maligno.

—No hay manera que estuvieras mas cansado que yo —replica levantando las cejas—. Tu casi NUNCA haces nada. Y mira lo que sugiere aquel al que "no le gusta". El mismo que aparentemente no puede hacerlo en el coche después de una sola ronda matutina.

El inglés se incomoda dándose cuenta de lo que estan hablando... otra vez.

—No tienes por que quedarte despierto haciendo eso, git —especifica.

—Si alguien es nenaza es otro. "No en publico", "no me atrevo", "no puedo" —sonríe—. ¿Ya no bordas? —pregunta aparentemente cambiando el tema.

Northern Ireland levanta las cejas por esa pregunta.

—Yes... tengo las cosas en casa. ¿No estaras insinuando que bordar es de nena? —empieza entrecerrando los ojos.

—No estoy insinuando nada, pero bordas unicornios y hadas madrinas y a cenicienta —le mira sonriendo.

—También bordo otras cosas —replica ignorando el otro asunto.

—¿Flores de lis como la que me dibujaste una vez tatuada en el culo?

Se sonroja, frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos, aun con la cara hacia la ventana.

—Elijo reto.

Francia se ríe a carcajadas.

—Dame un beso.

—What? —pregunta abriendo la boca y volviendose a él.

—Elegiste reto, non?

—Yes, but... N-Now? —pregunta mirando la cafetería, hay algunas mesas más con gente.

—¡Claro! Todo el mundo esta en sus propios asuntos, nadie siquiera va a voltearnos a ver. Es casi menos vergonzoso que estando solos, mon ami —sonríe.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Todos van a volverse! Además, no pienso hacer eso. N-No me gustas, no sé por que iba a hacer eso —mieeeente descaradamente.

—Vas a hacerlo porque eres un gentleman —responde con voz suave—. Y nadie va a volverse, te lo garantizo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ser un gentleman con esto? —¿He comentado que sigue sonrojado?

—¡Has pedido reto! —replica Francia—. Cuando hagas una pregunta y yo no quiera responderla, podrás pedirme... —baja la voz y se acomoda el pelo mirándole intensamente—. Lo. Que. Quieras.

Northern Ireland abre la boca idiotamente y se sonroja hasta límites insospechados.

—¡Yonoquieronadadeti! —chilla y Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces has perdido.

El inglés frunce el ceño.

—¡No he perdido! —protesta. Pero el francés le ignora y suspira.

—Hemos de decir que has mostrado tu verdadero yo actualmente después de este juego... —explica—. Primero lo de la barba, luego lo de que no puedes hacerlo en el coche y ahora esto. Decepcionante.

—¡Estás sacando conclusiones! —frunce más el ceño y aprieta los labios.

—Estoy viendo que solo parloteas y eres incapaz de hacer —se encoge de hombros y se acerca un camarero de color, de mediana edad, con un delantal blanco a pedir la orden.

Northern Ireland, sentado al borde de la silla, ni se entera de quien viene, así que le toma del cuello de la camisa, poniendose de pie y besándole... y por si no habia bastante con eso tira la silla por el suelo con un enorme "PLAF" sordo.

Francia sonríe y le responde el beso, empeñandose por hacerlo bien con todas las habilidades que posee.

El hombre que ha venido a tomar la orden flipa un poco, levanta las cejas y se queda pasmado en donde está, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco ante la escena.

Y cuando el inglés oye en ruido de la silla, que por supuesto hace que todos los presentes se vuelvan hacia ellos, da un pequeño saltito, sin soltarse y... él hecho de que Francia esté empeñándose hace que se le olvide durante los intantes que dura.

Francia no hace NINGÚN ademan por terminar el beso y finalmente, a Northen Ireland se le pasa el efecto derretido y se separa.

El francés sonríe, sin dejar de mirarle. El inglés mira a Francia y se sonroja. Nota al camarero y se sonroja más. Nota todo el resto del local... y se sonroja aún más, planteándose sus opciones de huída, de entre esconderse bajo la mesa durante los proximos cincuenta años, hasta salir corriendo hasta Manchester.

—Un cortado doble para mi y un early grey para mon petit lapin, s'il vous plait —pide Francia al mesero, sonriendo. El mesero los mira a ambos y luego asiente con una sonrisita—. Si sales corriendo, te dejo de hablar —agrega el francés en tono desinteresado, mirando hacia afuera—. ¿Ya viste eso?

Finalmente el inglés decide volver a subir su silla a la posicion normal pasandose la mani por el pelo y sentarse en ella haciendose bolita, con la cara entre las manos, lo más discretamente que es capaz.

—Mon amour, no ha pasado nada —comenta Francia mirándole—. Venga, es tu turno.

—Bloody hell... —susurra aun muy avergonzado.

—Puedes desquitarte si quieres —le sonríe.

—¿Que me desquite? si tu eres un sinverguenza —responde aun con las manos en los ojos, muy bajito. Francia le mira.

—Tú tiraste la silla —alega en su defensa.

—¡Tu me hiciste enojar! —protesta mirandole entre los dedos.

—Esto es un juego —le sonríe—. Venga, no ha pasado nada grave.

—No ha pasado nada tan grave hasta que tu has decidido...—le fulmina—. I hate you —añade cuando traen el té y el café. Francia le sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Cómo quieres que te compense?

El inglés aparta los codos de la mesa, atrayendo su taza hacia si y respira profundamente, tratando de conservar su dignidad. Francia le mira a la expectativa.

—No veo por que ibas a hacer eso. No creo que puedas hacer eso —le mira mezclando un poco el té para que suelte la esencia de la bolsita.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—Non?

—No.—responde secamente, tomando la taza y llevándosela a los labios, dando un sorbo corto, por que quema, el de ojos azules le mira.

—¿Cómo está?

—Quema —resume dejándolo de nuevo en el platillo, toma distraidamente el sobre de azucar y lo abre—. ¿Qué es lo que me mostrabas antes? —pregunta mirando por la ventana como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Un dibujo. Ese —le señala—.Se parece a ti.

Northen Ireland aprovecha que Francia se ha vuelto a la ventana para echarle el sobre de azucar en su café disimuladamente.

—¿Cuál?

—Ese de ahí. El pelirrojo —lo señala sin darse cuenta—. Se parece a ti pero en atractivo —bromea.

—Parece un duende —comenta con el ceño fruncido— ja-ja-ja.

—Pues... Tu dirás —se ríe y se acerca el café a la boca dándole un trago y arrugando inmediatamente la nariz.

—yo no parezco un duende —comenta con una absoluta cara de poker. El francés le mira y sonríe.

—Non, en realidad no.

El inglés levanta las cejas, aun con su expresion neutra.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, si no has visto nunca ninguno? —pregunta suspicaz volviendo a llevarse la tacita a los labios y entonces si escondiendo la sonrisa traviesa tras ella.

—Este café es... —busca al mesero con la mirada—. Dulce.

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas.

—Oh, ¿Así que tampoco sabeis hacer café ahora? me pregunto qué será lo siguiente —comenta.

—Detesto el café dulce —protesta y oyendo lo ultimo le fulmina—

—Oui? —pregunta servicialmente el mesero mirándoles a ambos otra vez, primero a uno y luego al otro con la sonrisilla de antes... puede que este mesero tenga raices Hungaras.

—Me ha traído cafe endulzado —le comenta—. Debe haber habido algún error.

—¿Endulzado? —parpadea confundido—. Impossible, monsieur, el azucar siempre se sirve aparte para que pueda usted ponerse el que quiera —explica.

—Pues el café está dulce y yo no le he puesto azúcar —explica. Nothen Ireland suelta una risita inaudible aun con su taza en la boca, aparentemente desinteresado. Francia le fulmina.

El mesero mira a Francia desconcertado.

—P-Pero monsieur. Así es todo nuestro café, no le añadimos azucar excepto a la copa con nata, o al capuccino que lleva chocolate. Puedo traerle otra taza, pero lamento decirle que tendrá el mismo sabor —ofrece.

—¿Van a ponerle azúcar? —levanta las cejas.

—Non! —responde—. A no ser que se lo ponga usted —explica pacientemente.

—No le he puesto azúcar —explica impacientandose—. Me trajo usted un café azucarado, que es distinto.

—Es... debe haber un error, monsieur, es politica de la casa no añadir el azúcar nunca —repite. Francia le acerca el café.

—Pruébelo y verá si tiene o no azúcar.

—France, tómate el café y no marees más a este pobre hombre —pide Nothen Ireland con desgana—. Ya te ha dicho que no le ponen azúcar.

—Non. No estoy mareando al hombre, estoy diciendo que tiene azúcar. No me va a decir que no la tiene —protesta—. Pruebe el cafe y traigame uno sin azúcar. No me obligue a levantarme y hacerlo yo mismo.

—No se preocupe, monsieur, le traeré otro café —asegura el mesero tomando la tacita un poco mosqueado. Francia mira al mesero con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero que quejica llegas a ser, te ha dicho cinco veces que no tiene azúcar, acepta que no sabeis hacer buen café y ya —sigue Nothen Ireland tomando un poco más de su té.

—Sí sé hacer buen café, pero no soporto que le pongan azúcar —se cruzase brazos—. No voy a aceptar una mentira —protesta.

El inglés hace los ojos en blanco y se echa un poco más de agua en su tacita.

—Pues yo voy a buscar más azúcar —anuncia levantándose. El francés hace los ojos en blanco y se queda ahí, mosqueado.

Northen Ireland se acerca a la barra y pide el café de su mesa y el azúcar diciendo que lo llevará él mismo, cuando se lo dejan frente suyo, toma el bote de mostaza que hay ahí encima para ponerles a los bocadillos y le echa una cantidad importante ante la mirada del camarero.

—No se preocupe, yo pagaré cuantos cafés le haga traerle de nuevo —asegura con una inclinación de cabeza, volviendose a la mesa.

Le deja el café frente a él de mejor humor y se sienta con el sobre de azucar intacto en su mano.

—¿Quieres? —le ofrece azúcar bromeando.

—Non —le mira con cara de pocos amigos. El inglés sonríe de mejor humor ahora.

Francia se acerca el café a la boca, le da un trago y escupe aparatosamente mientras Northen Ireland suelta un "Pfffff" mirando su té y tratando de mantenerse serio.

—Merde! —protesta—. Garçón! —busca al camarero con la mirada mientras el inglés toma una servilleta de papel para limpiarse un poco lo que le ha escupido encima.

—What is wrong now? —pregunta aparentemente molesto por haberle rociado.

—¡Esta cosa es una mierda de café! —protesta.

—¿Vuelve a llevar azucar? —pregunta aparentemente sorprendido al tiempo que el mesero vuelve a acercarse.

—Non. Esto sabe amargo... Como a mostaza —protesta muy enojado.

—Pues el café es amargo, tu lo querias amargo —responde Nothen Ireland mirando de reojo al mesero.

—NON! Esto... ¡Esto es inadmisible en un café francés! —se levanta con los brazos cruzados—. ¿QUIEN hizo este café? —pregunta.

—Oui? —pregunta el mesero al acercarse—. ¿Quiere que le cambiemos el café de nuevo?

—No hagas un numerito, Frog —pide Nothen Ireland—. Ya hemos amenizado bastante la tarde a esta gente.

—Quiero que APRENDAN a hacer cafe! —le mira y luego mira al mesero—. Tiene una oportunidad más para hacerme un café decente —se sienta, mirando a Nothen Ireland de mal humor él vuelve a hacer los ojos en blanco (casi sin poder esconder la risa) y el mesero vuelve a llevarse el café.

—Es increíble —sigue protestando el francés.

—¡Ja! esto sería más rápido si te rindieras —suelta con suficiencia.

—¿Si me rindiera a qué? —le fulmina.

—A la evidencia —explica señalando su té.

—¿Evidencia de quoi? —pregunta de mala gana.

—Pues no lo he probado pero es obvio que estas perdiendo facultades —explica.

—¡No estoy perdiendo nada! Que haya una persona incapaz de hacer café... —le fulmina—. Seguro es Angles.

Northen Ireland frunce el ceño.

—Te ha hablado en Francés... y no puede ser inglés con la forma que tiene de hacer el Earl Grey.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco con morro fruncido, de malas. Northen Ireland frunce el ceño también.

—Creo que voy a ir al baño para perederme el número que vas a montar en cuanto te traiga de nuevo un café malo —decide.

—No va a estar malo... —le fulmina.

—Lo que tu digas —se levanta y el francés refunfuña malhumorado.

El inglés se acerca a la barra silvando el himno del arsenal y llama con la mano al camarero que está haciendo el café, este frunce el ceño y se le acerca.

Northen Ireland saca la cartera y de ella un billete de cincuenta libras, se lo muestra y se lo tiende.

—Por los cafés, las molestias... y un poco de sal en el proximo —pide sonriendo antes de meterse al baño.

El camarero levanta las cejas y se va contrariado a seguir haciendo el café. Francia mira de reojo al mesero, tarde para notar lo que pasa.

El mesero vuelve a llevarle el café a Francia, antes de que Nothen Ireland salga del baño siquiera. El francés mira el café, lo prueba y es tan asqueroso como los demás. Tiene sal... Frunce el ceño y mira al mesero que ha vuelto a la barra, con suspicacia.

El camarero limpia un vaso con parsimonia y Nothen Ireland regresa del baño. Francia mira al Inglés con suspicacia también él sonríe levantando las cejas y se sienta.

—No he oido gritos —comenta con burla.

—Está delicioso —miente el francés llevándose la taza a la boca.

—Oh... —frunce el ceño un segundo y luego se encoge de hombros, aparentemente desinteresado— A la tercera va la vencida.

—Los anteriores... Bueno, ya ne contaron —da tiros al aire. Northen Ireland levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué te contaron?

—Hubo un problema... Con la maquina —se inventa Francia.

—Pfffffff —se ríe—. Eso suena a escusa pésima.

—¿Nos vamos? —pide el francés fulminándole.

—¿Puedo probarlo? —pide señalando el café que le queda.

—A ti no te gusta el cafe... —toma la taza—. No quiero desperdiciad mi delicioso cafe contigo —le da un trago al café y suprime una arcada.

El inglés levanta las cejas sin tener claro si le han puesto o no lo que ha pedido.

—Pues no, pero me apetecia probar el café delicioso. Debe ser que estás exagerando.

—No lo estoy haciendo... —le da otro trago y suprime otra arcada, con esfuerzo—. Pero a ti aunque sea el mejor cafe del mundo te va a parecer malo —agrega—. Especialmente si lo hicieron en France.

Esta vez el inglés sí nota la arcada y se ríe un poco.

—En absoluto, tengo una opinión perfectamente objetiva sobre el café.

—No es verdad... —contesta con cara de asco—. ¿Podemos irnos? S'il vous plait.

Northen Ireland se ríe otra vez, abiertamente.

—Yes, creo que sí —añade un poco compasivo despues de todo.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?—Francia le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Gracia? —pregunta aún sonriendo.

—Te estas riendo de algo —entrecierra los ojos.

—Solo estoy de buen humor —responde—. Pffffffff

—No lo estabas hace un minuto. ¿Tanta gracia te ha hecho lo del café? —levanta una ceja, malhumorado.

—Yes. Saber que desués de todo hay cosas de cocina que no sabes hacer me produce una maligna satisfacción —sonríe.

—No hay nada de cocina que no pueda hacer —le señala con un dedo, molesto.

—No he dicho que no puedas, he dicho que no sepas —corrige con calma.

—¿Insinúas que no se hacer café? —levanta las cejas.

—No soy yo quien lo ha escupido por ahí —responde altivo.

—Esto... —frunce el ceño, enojado—. Esto no prueba nada —se levanta y deja un billete en la mesa, exacto.

—Vámonos —ordena malhumorado.

—Guárdate eso, he pagado antes —dice señalando el dinero.

Francia le mira con el ceño fruncido, considerando que hay algo raro ahí, sin saber porqué. Toma el billete, se lo guarda en la bolsa y camina a la puerta, fulminando al mesero a la salida. Northen Ireland le sigue sonriendo de buen humor.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta cruzando los brazos, de malas.

—Pues te diría de ir a comer algo, pero parece que no es un buen día —se burla el inglés.

—Quizás sea mejor que te mueras de hambre —responde frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo un poco, acercándosele.

—Oh, no dudo que dejarías que me pasara eso —replica coqueteandole sin darse cuenta, sonriendito.

—Si me paso la vida dándote de comer —levanta las cejas y sonríe más

—¿Y porqué haces eso? —pregunta acercándosele un poco incoscientemente.

—Je ne sé pas, me gusta cocinar —responde mirándole a los ojos acercándosele.

Northen Ireland le sostiene la mirada sonriendo y de pronto se aparta, acercándose a uno de los dibujantes, para ver los dibujos.

—Lo haces bien —responde no muy fuerte y sin que quede calro si lo dice por lo de la cocina o por los dibujos que está viendo. Francia le sigue y le mira de reojo.

—Lo sé —responde seguro de que habla con él.

—Se lo decía al dibujante —responde sin mirarle, a lo que el francés no responde nada.

El inglés anda un poco más, hasta el siguiente, este hace acuarelas.

—Son bonitos, es innegable —le sonríe—.

Casi tanto como tú —le pone una mano en la espalda.

—Costumbristas. Prefiero el blanco y ne... —se queda callado al oir eso segundo y luego reacciona pensando que debe haber oído mal. Carraspea— el tratamiento de la luz es más apurado —explica como si no hubiera pasado.

—¿Que tal este de acá? —le acerca la mano al cuello y sonríe al ver una poca de incomodidad.

—Me gusta la textura —concede y luego se da cuenta de que acaba de darle la razón—. Pero es de Marseille, las calas mediterraneas no tienen mucho que envidiarles a los campos verdes del norte y los acantilados.

El francés sonríe de nuevo.

—A mi también me gustan tus acantilados.

—Eeeeeh... ehm... —se incomoda aun más sonrojándose un poco y luego decide otra vez que no, que debe estar oyendo mal, anda hasta el siguiente dibujante. Francia camina junto a él y le pone una mano en la cintura.

—¿Qué tal este?

Northen Ireland se sobresalta sonrojándose un poco más al notar ahí la mano. Se aparta un poco.

—Ehm... ¿Cuál?

—Este —señala unas frutas—. Es... Plano.

El inglés asiente y vuelve a darse cuenta de que está de acuerdo tratando de buscar algo bonito que decir, frunciendo el ceño mientras el francés le vuelve a poner la mano en la cintura y lo atrae un poco para si, asi que el de ojos verdes vuelve a incomodarse mirándole de reojo.

—Ehm... me gusta más este —señala cualquier otro al azar sin verlo siquiera, concentrado en el francés y su mano.

—A mi también —asiente Francia ignorando la incomodidad—. Me gusta el fondo verde.

El inglés parpadea viendo cual es el que tiene el fondo verde y tratando de apartarse un poco, sutilmente, mientras se abre el cuello de la camisa nervioso. Francia le mantiene ahí, sin soltarle.

—¿Y ese de allá que tal? —señala un paisaje.

—Ehm —hace un amago más evidente de soltarse, cada vez más nervioso—. Es... no me gusta —responde sin verlo siquiera, andando para ir al siguiente.

Francia le suelta esperando exactamente tres segundos antes de volver por atrás de el, pasándole ambos brazos por el cuello, recargando la cabeza en sus hombros. señala hacia el cuadro que ve.

—¿Y este qué? —ronronea en su oído.

El inglés tiene un micro infarto del susto, por que no se lo esperaba. Le mira de soslayo y luego aparta la vista.

—Ehm... pues... es... como muy... —balbucea sin saber que decir.

—¿Abstracto? —propone en un susurro.

—Y-YeNO! —responde moviendo los hombros para que le suelte y apartando la cara. Francia le da un beso en el cuello y luego lo suelta.

Nothen Ireland tiene un escalofrío y se cruza de brazos andando al siguiente a lo que el francés le pone un brazo en los hombros ahora del otro lado.

—Horrible...

—Pues a mi me gusta —miente preguntándose que diablos pasa con Francia, normalmente no se pega tanto.

—¿Lo hace? Que raro... —reflexiona—. ¿Si te lo compro, lo cuelgas?

—Eh... ¿Eh? ¡No! no seas ridiculo —protesta.

—¿Ridículo porqué? —le mira de reojo y sonríe—. Tu invitaste el café, yo puedo comprarte un recuerdo

—No tengo paredes donde colgarlo —responde pensando que en realidad si es horrible.

—Bueno... —se encoge de hombros y extiende una mano para que le dé la suya. El inglés mira la mano que le tiende entendiendo y casi por inercia acerca un poco la suya... volviendo a bajarla rápidamente.

Francia levanta las cejas y se agacha y acerca para tomarle la mano igual.

—What are you doing? —pregunta al verlo, cada vez más nervioso.

—Tomarte la mano —le sonríe.

—Yes, but... —aparta la vista y traga saliva—. Why?

—Pues... Me han dado ganas — se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que Northen Ireland se reasca la nuca con la otra mano sonronájdose.

—Ehm...

—Sonríe —murmura.

—What? —pregunta sin estar seguro de lo que ha oido.

—Que sonrías, cher... —se le acerca un poco y le acaricia la manibula y el inglés no puede hacer más que sonrojarse de nuevo, cada vez más histerico. Levanta un poco la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa nerviosa y forzadamirando alrrededor.

—Eh... vamos a... ¿vamos a algún lado? —propone. Francia entiende eso como una propuesta indecorosa.

—Oui, claro... ¿A dónde?—le pregunta sonriendo, haciéndole un cariño en la nuca.

—Eh... no... I don't know. Quieres... eh... ¿quieres ir al teatro? —pregunta vacilando al ver por casualidad un dibujo que le recuerda a una obra.

—Al... Te... ¿Al teatro? —repite ligeramente descolocado, pensando unos segundos—. Emm... Bien. El teatro es una buena actividad —le sonríe y se le acerca al oído—. Al menos por lo pronto.

Northen Ireland se siente un poco aliviado cuando accede pensando que se ha salvado y luego se tensa otra vez al oir la frase del final. Pero acaba por decidir que ya arreglara eso a su debido tiempo.

—Ehm... y ¿qué obras hacen?

—Je ne sé pas. No tengo idea —le sonrie y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios—. Hay que averiguar.

El inglés se tensa más con el beso, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás viendo alredor que están en una calle concurrida.

—¿Ves? A nadie le importa —sonríe.

—¡A mi me importa! —protesta y luego se lleva las manos a la boca en plan "no debería haber dicho eso".

—¿L-Lo hace? —levanta las cejas—. Porquoi?

—B-Because... La calle —balbucea.

—Bien. Vamos al coche entonces —le extiende una mano—. O al teatro —sonríe.

—P-Pues habrá que ir al coche para bajar al centro —responde.

—Bien. Aun puedes demostrarme como no eres un cobarde y todavía puedes... —explica jalando de su mano para ir hacia el coche.

—¡No soy un cobarde! —protesta sin saber de que habla—. ¡Más cobarde eres tú!

—Pues vas a tener que demostrarme porque hace rato fuiste muy claro —sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Muy claro en qué? —pregunta siguiéndole y olvidando el asunto de la mano ahora.

—En que no podías. Con eso te quitaste lo de la barba.

—¡No dije que no podía! Tu te inventaste la mitad de lo relativo a la Barba. ¡Por no decir todo! —protesta.

—No me has contestado...

—¿A qué?

—Pero entonces insinúas que aún te atreves a hacerlo en un coche. Deberíamos de tener carros con caballos aún. Tener sexo ahí era mucho mas dulce, factible y cómodo —sonríe—. Ahora no te atreves, antes lo hacías.

—What? But no! I mean... Por que iba... What? —Nothen Ireland perdiendo el hilo.

—Así que no puedes. Te da miedo. Pfff... Recuerdo cuando tenias espíritu aventurero.

—¡No me da miedo! —protesta y le da un tirón para que se pare— ¿Cómo me va a dar miedo? ¿Tu sabes con quién estás hablando?

—Pues eso creía pero a estas alturas... —se encoge de hombros—. Casi te mueres por un besito.

—¡No es el beso! ¡Es la bloody indiscreción! —protesta.

—Oh ¿Así que el beso no te importa? —sonrie—. ¿Y no sería una indiscreción eso también? El sexo en el coche es una indiscreción y no te atreves.

—¡Claro que es una indiscreción y no es que no me atreva! —grita y luego vuelve a tirar de él acercándole y tomándole del cuello de la camisa se lo acerca hasta que la punta de las narices se tocan—. Nothing. NOTHING de lo que tu hagas o puedas hacerme incluye darme miedo, ¿me oyes, Frog?

Francia sonríe y aprovechando la cercanía, a pesar del sobresalto y la agresion, le besa en los labios y Nothen Ireland el valiente, se asusta un poco dando un pasito atrás por que no lo esperaba.

—Bien, Rosbif —susurra al separarse—. Aclarado eso, tendremos sexo en el coche.

—B-But... —balbucea tensándose otra vez y tratando de entender como han llegado a eso otra vez. El francés camina al coche.

—"But but" —le imita—. Si no tienes miedo, no veo el por que hay "buts".

—¡Por que no es una cuestión de miedo! —protesta siguiéndole.

—Claro que es una cuestión se miedo. Si no, no te importaría hacerlo —le mira—. Vamos, será divertido.

—C-Como va a ser una cuestión de miedo —responde cada vez mas nervioso—. Tú... ¡Solo dices incoherencias!

—No estoy diciendo ninguna incoherencia. Estoy diciendo que si no tienes miedo de hacerlo en el coche, lo haremos en el coche y ya. Prometo esforzarme —le cierra un ojo y el inglés se sonroja.

—Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver el hecho de no tener miedo con...

—Oui? —sonríe.

—Con te... Te... Tener que... —tartamundea un poco con dificultades para decirlo en voz alta.

—No es tener. No es que tengas, mon amour —se le acerca de nuevo y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios, de nuevo—. Es porque es divertido.

Nothen Ireland se incomoda. Pero se incomoda de verdad. Una cosa es en casa o en la casa de Francia y otra MUY diferente es una calle concurrida de Paris donde cualquiera puede verles... En el Bentley que además técnicamente es cam-free pero luego quién sabe donde tiene micrófonos y cámaras el americano.

—Vengaaa... Yo sé que quieres —le da otro beso, a lo que el inglés se sonroja más, por que el caso no es que no quiera.

—P-Puede vernos alguien —explica.

—Oui, pero tu coche tiene los vidrios polarizados, cher. Y... Bueno, el que nos puedan ver lo hace un poco más sensual —explica—. Solo nos ven si se acercan mucho —agrega.

El inglés se sonroja otra vez. Bastante más, sin motivo alguno aparentemente, bajando la cabeza. Francia extiende una mano, le hace un cariño en la cara y llegan al coche

El de ojos azules mira el coche y jala a Northen Ireland de la mano, de manera tal que lo apresa contra la puerta del pasajero.

Y en ese momento justo debido al paralelismo entre ambos Inglaterra, tienen Iggy-visión y por un instante uno ve lo que está viendo en otro.

Francia le sonríe.

—¿Entonces, cher?

—¿Ame...? —Northen Ireland flipa un momento y sacude la cabeza. Francia levanta las cejas hasta el cielo.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

El inglés sacude la cabeza y vuelve a ver a Francia.

—¿Llamarte? N-No te llame —responde.

—¿Ame? —levanta las cejas de nuevo, mirándole suspicaz.

—Me —repite golpeándose el pecho—. Me refiero a mi mismo —explica y le sonríe in poquito tratando de sonar creíble.

—Bien —se acerca y le besa de nuevo sin dejar de pensar—. ¿No me habrás confundido con alguien?

Durante el beso vuelve la Iggy-visión. Un poco incomodo el asunto.

—¿C-Confundirte?

Francia frunce el ceño.

—Oui, tengo la idea de que ese "ame"... —le pasa un dedo por las cejas.

—Why? —pregunta cerrando los ojos.

—¿En qué estás pensado?—pregunta serio.

—¿Por qué crees que te confundo? —devuelve la pregunta. Francia le besa nuevamente, apretándolo más contra el coche.

Northen Ireland le sigue sin saber muy bien a quién besa mientras busca en sus bolsillos las llaves. El francés se separa.

—Abre—ordena.

Francia vuelve a besarlo apresándolo con más fuerza contra el coche, separándose después de unos instantes.

—¿Vas a atreverte entonces? —pregunta casi en un susurro, mirándole a los ojos y tratando de sacarse la idea de la cabeza de que está pensando en... es decir, es que no puede.

—Not here, please —suspira aun con los ojos cerrados. Francia frunce el ceño.

—No planeaba hacerlo aquí. Planeaba hacerlo ahí —señala el coche y sonríe.

—Me refiero aquí... aquí. Hay demasiada gente —explica con el ceño fruncido—. Y yo no quiero —añade en plan tsundere.

—Bien. Dame las llaves —sonríe.

—What? —pregunta descolocado.

—Oui. Si te parece que hay mucha gente, vamos a un lugar en donde nadie nos moleste —le da un beso en la oreja, otro en la mejilla y otro en la comisura de los labios, el inglés se sonroja y no le mira.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir a eso, Frog?

—Dame las llaves —ordena de nuevo, ignorando la pregunta.

—Yo conduzco —le mira a los ojos, apartando las llaves. Francia le sonríe y le da un rápido beso en los labios.

—D'accord.

Northen Ireland tensa la espalda otra vez y luego trata de calmarse un poco mientras el francés le da la vuelta al coche y se sube en el lado del pasajero, mientras se pasa la mano por le pelo. Antes de abrir la puerta, le mira y le cierra un ojo.

El inglés se sonroja un poco más cuando le guiña el ojo al darse cuenta de que se habia embobado un poquito con todo el asunto del pelo y estaba mirándole en vez de entrar al coche. Frunce el ceño como si no acabara de pasar, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo. Llaves que ya tiene en la mano. Le dan ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra algo por el atontamiento cuando abre la puerta y entra al coche.

—No vamos a ir lejos —le explica en cuanto se sube, sonriendo—. Vamos a ir a un callejón cerca de Pigalle Place que está realmente cerca. Ahí... bien, es posible hacer lo que propongo —se ríe un poco—. Aunque, mon chou, tu coche llama un poquito la atención.

—Este coche es muy bonito, envidioso —se pone el cinturón y arranca el motor.

—Dicen que todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño —se pone el cinturón también, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Se lo que intentas y no va a funcionar —miente sonrojándose otra vez y frunciendo el ceño.

Francia se ríe grave y vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

—Mais oui... ¿y qué es lo que asume el gran Empire britannique que intento?

—You know —replica mirándole de soslayo acabando de desaparcar.

—Oh, non. Ciertamente no tengo idea —le pone una mano en la pierna. El ingles mira la mano, poniéndose tenso.

—You are... you are trying to... make me nervous.

—Oh, mon amour. You ARE nervous already —sonríe un poco más—, no es como que necesites mi ayuda.

—Lie! —chilla con voz aguda abriendo mucho los ojos. Francia quita la mano y se ríe.

—En la esquina, a la derecha.

Northen Ireland frunce el ceño obedeciendo y piensa en lo que iba a decir antes y no ha dicho por que... realmente Francia tiene razón y está demasiado nervioso.

—Quizás deberías relajarte un poco, cher... esto lo hemos hecho muchas veces ya —mira por la ventana—. Y bueno, ya te lo he dicho hace rato, la diferencia entre hacerlo sobre un carro tirado por caballos y esto es quizás el espacio —agrega—. Y las ventanas —agrega más quedito.

—El carro de caballos fue un error —asegura. Francia levanta las cejas.

—LOS carros de caballos. Recuerdo uno en Bordeaux, otro en Newcastle, otro en...

—Era generico, git —corrige cortándole y sonrojandose al recordarlos. El francés se detiene al oirlo.

—Ohh...

—Y siempre era extremadamente caro —protesta.

—¿Caro? —le mira el inglés le mira de soslayo.

—A ti te da lo mismo, pero yo tengo una reputación... una bloody reputación absurdamente cara en cuanto a silencio de los cocheros —protesta.

—A mi no me da lo mismo... —aclara y Northen Ireland levanta una ceja escéptico—. Y algo caro, pensaría yo, es algo que no vale lo que cuesta —se acomoda en el asiento—. Tenía un precio elevado, quizás, pero yo no le llamaría caro —explica.

—Era caro para ser un capricho que igualmente podía llevarse a cabo de una forma menos pomposa —replica.

—¿Insinuas que no te parecía excepcionalmente sensual? —se ríe un poco—. Tus mentiras son terriblemente cínicas, ¿sabes? Yo también estaba ahí.

—La excepcionalidad deja de tener sentido para ti en el terreno sensual, desde el punto en que todo te lo parece —protesta sonrojándose.

—Eso NO es cierto. Es quizás una idea que TU tienes, que es distinto —frunce el ceño y contesta ligeramente irritado, por primera vez en un buen rato.

—JA! dime una sola cosa que no te parezca sensual —le reta.

—Hay grados de sensualidad —se defiende—. Y bien, eso es fácil —se acomoda en el asiento, y trata de pensar seriamente en algo no sensual—. Sexo con Rusia.

—Hay grados de enfermedad —sonríe sintiéndose vencedor el francés abre la boca para replicar, y luego la cierra, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No te pareció...? ¿en What the hell estabas pen...? no, es igual, no quiero saberlo —repite como una letania cada vez que sale el tema, levantando las cejas.

—No, no fue sensual —confiesa—. Fue otras múltiples cosas, pero no fue particularmente... sensual.

—Aun así... Mírate, podrías haber dicho cualquier cosa, y aun así te has ido al terreno sexual —vuelve a mirarle de soslayo.

—No me jodas, Angleterre... ¿qué queires que te diga? ¿que la merde no es sensual? ¿que la basura no es sensual? —ojos en blanco—. Estás empeñado en desestimar todos mis argumentos, te diga lo que te diga y más aún cuando te digo algo tuyo o contigo que me parece sensual —protesta.

Northen Ireland se queda callado.

—Aún así, de todas las veces que ha sido "demasiado caro" —dice con voz de burla, imitándole—, todas las veces te ha parecido que, la siguiente vez, valía la pena.

—You... es tu culpa —le acusa sin mirarle y sin pensar muy bien en lo que acaba de decir.

—Eso espero —responde recuperando el buen humor—. Métete ahí, en esa calle angosta a la derecha —indica señalándola.

—I mean... I'm... no... —balbucea nervioso sin saber como arreglarlo—. Tu me seduces y... —abre los ojos poniendose nervioso él solo, por que eso no sonaba tan mal en su cabeza—. I mean... que yo no quiero —sentencia deciendo que mejor se calla y hace lo que le dice.

I—Le hace un cariño en la mejilla

—Al final de la calle, ve en reversa y métete en el segundo callejón que está del lado izquierdo —pide haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla, el inglés lo hace sin protestar, con el ceño fruncido y toooodo sonrojado.

—¿Sigues tenso, cher? —le pregunta en cuanto apaga el coche.

—No! —responde en un tono demasiado elevado y demasiado rápido para ser cierto. Francia se ríe.

—¿Quieres poner un poco de música?

Northen Ireland carraspea encenciendo la radio y Francia baja un centimetro el vidrio de su lado

—No querrás que terminemos como Jack y Rose...

Suena un tango en la radio y el inglés se pone más tenso, cambiado rápidamente de emisora. Luego se da cuenta de esa referencia a Titanic y levanta las cejas mirandole.

—Hablo de los vidrios empañados —sonríe un poco—. Errr... estaba en la tele ayer —se excusa por la mala referencia.

—Yes, I know —sigue mirándole, frunciendo el ceño y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Tu vas a ser el ahogado, te lo advierto —extiende una mano para desabotonarle un botón de la camisa, con una gran facilidad.

—Bloody hell... —protesta cuando se da cuenta del boton y vuelve en si, en general.

Francia busca en el radio una estación con musica francesa cosa que no debe ser muy dificil en parís y hace para atrás su asiento.

—Aunque yo no soy la dama —sonríe con ESA sonrisa.

—¿Insinuas que yo sí? —pregunta el inglés y echa para atras su asiento también, retándole.

—Non. Careces de ciertas partes... —explica—. Aunque hay otras características... —agrega, mientras sonríe malévolo.

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas mirándole.

—Los unicornios, las hadas, los bordados —bromea, inglés se cruza de brazos.

—Y lo dice mesier vestidos, perfumes y pelo largo —replica.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de mi pelo largo? —se mete una mano en el moviéndolo un poco— Mon Dieu! Al rato voy a terminar completamente lampiño, si es que te doy gusto.

—Lo que digo es que es más femenino. Hay más cosas, lo de la cocina, lo de que no se te de el futbol, lo de la moda... —sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Debo empezar a sentirme ofendido? —pregunta con una sonrisa coqueteando un poco.

—JA! no creo que me dieras ese placer de una forma tan gratuita —responde frunciendo el ceño, pero sonriendo y coqueteando también.

Francia se ríe más al verle la mueca y se le acerca, dándole un beso en la mandíbula y poniéndole una mano en la pierna, a lo que Northen Ireland descruza los brazos echándose un poco para atrás.

—Yo —beso— recomiendo —beso— que seas tu —beso— el que vengas acá —beso— Angleterre...

—Esto es incomodo... y puede vernos alguien —se defiende en un ultimo intento desesperado que nadie se cree.

—Bien. Quien lo vea, tendrá envidia —le toma del cuello de la camisa y le atrae hacia él, jalándolo para se le siente encima y Northen Ireland se deja tirar, pensando que, joder, de hecho podria ser peor pero... y luego se reprende a si mismo por no estar teniendo pensamientos negativos

Mientras Francia empieza a hacer maravillas, a lo que el inglés deja de pensar directamente.

—¿Sabes, cher? —le pregunta un poco después de quitarle el cinturón y desabotonarle el pantalon.

Nothen Ireland, que no sabemos como, esta vez ha cedido super rápido y debe estar ahora mismo muy enfrascado en alguna actividad alrededor del pecho o el cuello o los hombros de Francia, hace algo como "mmm" para indicar que le está escuchando.

—Tu también tienes la culpa —admite a lo que el de ojos verdes se detiene tensándose, sin saber muy bien como tomarse eso—. Y creo que —beso— no hay nadie más —beso— de quien recuerde —beso— todas y cada una —beso— de las veces.

El inglés se sonroja, se incorpora un poco para mirarle y luego le besa en la boca para que se calle.

Francia se ríe en el beso, callándose, y poniéndose palomita otra vez porque siempre, siempre, logra que Inglaterra le bese.

xoXOXox

Exactamente cinco minutos con cuarenta segundos más tarde se oyen dos golpes en el cristal de coche, que no son tintados.

Francia, que es quién tiene el cerebro un poco (muy poco) más conectado que Northen Ireland, es el primero en notarlo se gira al lugar de procedencia de los golpes.

El inglés está A PUNTO de morirse, cuando siente que Francia se detiene y cuando se gira a ver que es lo que está mirando, ambos encuentran la cara de un policia en la ventanilla.

—C'est vraiment des conneries! —murmura Francia por lo bajo a lo que Nothen Ireland le da un infarto. Bueno un mini infarto, por que prefiero que siga con vida, mientras se separa de francia ROJO como un tomate.

—Calla —le ordena Francia arreglandose las regiones vitales, y bajando el vidrio—. Oui? —le pregunta al policía, con absoluto cinismo.

El policia vuelve a golpear el vidrio cuando nota que este baja, parpadea un segundo.

—No pueden parar aquí —explica.

—Bien. Nos vamos ya —asiente, subiendo la ventanilla de nuevo

El policía se echa para atrás, aún mirando el coche, completamente seguro de que hay un par de cosas más que no pueden hacer en la via publica, se queda de brazos cruzados, esperando a que se muevan.

Francia mira al inglés a los ojos, haciendo un gesto de... VENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Northen Ireland que se ha quedado paralizado en TODOS los sentidos, esta más o menos echo bolita en el asiento del conductor, pero tambien tiene esa necesidad de SALIR DE AHÍ lo antes posible, así que desnud y todo, pone en marcha el coche dando marcha atrás.

—Sacrebleu... —sisea Francia al verlo moverse, sin poder evitar una mueca divertida.

El de ojos verdes se concentra en conducir por la derecha sin chocar contra nada y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estan los dos desnudos y estaban haciendo lo que hacían y que les ha pillado un policía.

—¡Por la reina! —protesta cuando estan lo bastante lejos, pero sin aminorar la marcha. Francia se ríe—. ¿Qué les...? ¿cómo...? bloody hell! —sigue protestando parándose en un semáforo y viendo el condutor del coche de su lado.

—¿Que les qué? —el conductor los mira, Francia le da un beso en la mejilla a Northen Ireland y le dice al hombre, con señas y buena dicción para que le entienda—. ¿Tengo suerte, o no?

El inglés se sonroja aparatando a Francia de un empujón, por que además en el estado que está cualquier minimo contacto puede ser fatal. Cuando el conductor sonríe y baja su ventanilla como si quisiera hablar con ellos. Northen Ireland entra en PÁNICO mirando el semáforo.

Francia se ríe y niega con la cabeza al conductor.

—Non, non... solo somos dos hoy —le cierra un ojo cuando el semáforo se pone verde y Nothen Ireland aprieta el accelerador como si no hubiera mañana.

—Respira, cher —le pide al inglés—, S'il vous plait. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

—Bloody hel! ¿Pero que le pasa a la gente en este bloody país? —pregunta.

—Venga, Angleterre ¡Relajate! No ha pasado nada... —le pide.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no ha pasado nada? ¿Estabas aquí hace solo dos minutos? —pregunta histérico.

—Oui. Pero solo ha sido un pequeño incidente. ¿Quieres detenerte y terminar? Ya sería muy mala suerte que dos...—lo mira sonriendo—, es broma —le hace un cariño en la cara.

—Yo no... Bollocks! Bloody bollocks! Bloody buggery bollocks! —grita histérico—. Para que venga otro conductor a decirnos algo, o quizás podamos indicarle a alguien la dirección! Creo que esa ancianita agradecería que le acercáramos a su casa con las bolsas y quizás podamos llevar a esa niña a clase de ballet para que no le encuentren dos bloody pervertidos y le aaaaargh!

—Cher, cálmate...

—Detesto este bloody país of the hell! —protesta.

—Bien. Di esto hubiera pasado en tu bloody país of the hell, seguramente estaríamos los dos en la comisaría con un montón de cosas que explicar —le pasa una mano por el pelo hasta atrás de la oreja, el inglés le fulmina... Y se encuentra trafico para su absoluta crispación.

Francia se estira hacia atrás, y busca tras el asiento su propia camisa (por que es la primera que encuentra), se la da a Inglaterra.

—Ponte esto

Nothen Ireland la mira, pero se la pone igual.

—¿Dónde están mis calzoncillos? —pide.

—Planeaba... —le señala las regiones y hace ademán que indica exactamente lo que planeaba.

—¡¿Y que es lo que pasa que esto no avanza?! ¡Te juro que como sea una de tus huelgas o manifestaciones voy a disolverla a patadas! —protesta mirando afuera sin mirarle—.  
What? —se vuelve a él.

—Pues pensé que querrías que terminara con... —le mira entendiendo que es una mala idea—. No... no tengo idea de lo que sea. A dónde... ¿a dónde vas?

Se sonroja mucho apretando las piernas imaginando a Francia haciéndole lo que ha gesticulado mientras él conduce.

—Eh... Ehm... Eh... I... I do not know. No lo he pensado —vacila— ¿A Charles de Gaulle? —propone en plan desesperado.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? ¿Quieres...? Bueno, pensé que podríamos pasar la noche en el... —se detiene y lo mira— A Charles de... —levanta las cejas— ¡Dieu! —mira al frente— Y yo pensando en el Four Seasons —murmura.

—¿Quieres ir a un... Hotel? —pregunta no muy seguro.

—Pues pensé que podría tener alguna gracia —lo mira de reojo—. Asumiendo que podríamos ir al teatro y... —se encoge de hombros.

—¡El teatro! Todo esto es... —Nothen Ireland da la vuelta en la siguente calle para salir del atasco y un coche de caballos grande y cerrado, muy pomposo y recargado de maqueteria toda en color negro se cruza frente suyo—. My god... —protesta siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Francia lo mira también y se le ilumina la mirada.

—Angleterre... ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Nothen Ireland debe esta haciéndolo por que se esta golpeando la cabeza contra el volante.

—Porlareinaporlareinaporlarei n

a

Francia hace un movimiento rápido, tomando sus pantalones los del inglés y la camisa.

—Estacionate ahí... —le señala un lugar que cono Francia tiene suerte, está vacio y le pone sus pantalones en las piernas—. Ponte esto, y baja...

Northen Ireland casi no puede ni protestar mientras el francés termina de ponerse los pantalones, toma sus zapatos en las manos y sin siquiera ponerselos se baja del coche dejándose la camisa del inglés sin cerrar siquiera. Se acerca corriendo al conductor del carro.

—Hey! Monsieur! —se sube en la parte delantera donde va el cochero, un hombre bajito y grueso con un pañuelo rojo al cuello y una boina.

Nothen Ireland para en coche y sale acabando de subirse los pantalones, cierra las puertas del coche y lo cierra, acercándose al coche de caballos y a Francia un poco más tarde.

—Alló —saluda el conductor así todo risueño. Francia le sonríe.

—No sabe lo felices que estamos de... ¿Cuanto la hora? —cambia el tema, mirando al hombre quien empieza a explicar pos trayectos y tarifas.

—... y les llevo alrededor de Champs Elysses y volvemos aquí a Champs du Mars —acaba mirándoles a ambos. A lo que Nothen Ireland baja la cabeza sonrojandose otra vez por que saaaabe lo que van a haceeeer (tonillo burlón).

Francia se acerca al hombre y saca la cartera. Saca cien euros.

—Le doy esto, por dos horas y le advierto... vamos a hacer ruido, va a moverse el carro y usted no va a decir ni pio ni va a detenerse —le sonríe levantando las cejas sugerementemte.

El cochero levanta las cejas.

—Merci beacoup, monsieur!

—Bien... y si estamos lo suficientemente contentos al bajar, puede que le de otro igual. Aquí de regreso en dos horas —se baja y mira a Northen Ireland, extasiado. Quien vuelve a sonrojarse al ver que Francia se vuelve a él.

—Oh, mon amour... esto... —camina los pasos que lo separan y le besa en la boca. Nothen Ireland reacciona casi al instante, por supuesto.

Francia se separa, abriendo la puerta del carro dejando pasar a Inglaterra como si fuera una damisela (con toda la pompa que debe haberlo hecho cientos de miles de veces en esos tiempos).

Nothen Ireland se sonroja aun más por su reacción llevándose las manos a las regiones vitales y se sube al carro primero sin protestar siquiera por la pompa exagerada de Francia.

Francia se sube atrás y antes de cerrar la puerta le silba al hombre del carruaje.

—Ehh! Adelante!

Éll pone en marcha el carro con un latigueo de la bridas de los caballos.

—¿Ves? Si no fuera por el policía, seguiriamos en tu coche, cher —Francia cierra las cortinas de las ventanas. Luego le mira a los ojos—. No podrás negar que esto es mucho, MUCHO mejor.

Nothen Ireland, sentado en el banco mira alrededor.

—Es como si siguiéramos en la bloody belle epoque.

—¿Y qué ha cambiado desde entonces?—pregunta el francés sentándose junto a él y ríendose encantado.

—A mi se me ha pasado la decadencia y tu... Bueno, tu eres más viejo —bromea para picarle.

—Pero más atractivo —le responde abriendo un poco una cortina y mirando el atardecer en Paris y como florece la ciudad de las luces—. Y aún así... tu y yo seguimos odiandonos como siempre —le mira de reojo.

El inglés mira por la obertura de las cortinas de soslayo sin decir nada unos instantes.

—Of course —responde por fin mientras Francia le da un beso en el cuello.

—Quizás... —empieza y Northen Ireland se deja, volviendo a cerrar la cortina—. Angleterre... —murmura en su cuello y le sonríe—. No rompas la tradición.

—¿La tradición? —pregunta con los ojos cerrados pero frunciendo el ceño. Francia le besa en la comisura de los labios y el inglés abre los ojos al notarlo.

—Kiss me.. —pide Francia en inglés.

Northen Ireland cierra los ojos y se le acerca para ponersele encima otra vez hasta rozarle los labios y Francia sonríe, absolutamente feliz y si Inglaterra deseaba que reaccionara en algún momento... es ESTE.

Así que el inglés termina el beso también muy orgulloso de si mismo y Francia termina por quitarle toda la ropa a la desesperada, teniendo sexo con él esta vez(porque seguro querrá hacerlo al menos dos), de manera medio bestia, transportado a otra época y sin pensar, ni un solo segundo, que quizás todo esto traiga consecuencias.

Nothen Ireland se deja hacer y corresponde con igual premura por que además le duelen los huevos y odia a ese policía de mierda al que va a mandarle flores por haber hecho que ahora sea mejor, por supuesto sin siquiera intuir las consecuencias.


	5. Fifth

—_Buuuf... beeest... tiiimeee eeeveeer_ —exclama América abrazando a Great Britain muy... MUY... MUUUY de buen humor—. Tengo hambre —declara simplemente jalando las sábanas de la cama del británico (en la que terminaron) hasta deshacerla haciendo un ABSOLUTO desastre con ellas.

Great Britain debe tener aproximadamente unos cinco centímetros de cama dónde caerse muerto, no muchos más, pero no parece que le este importando mucho. Ni el asunto del hambre, ni de las sábanas, ni de la cama ni de nada en general con su sonrisita.

—¿Tegustótegustótegustó? —preguntarle estadounidense mirándole sonriente.

El mayor se regala cinco segundos de satisfacción personal sonrojándose un poquito, sin responder. Mientras el menor sigue mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y una graaan sonrisa mientras le pasa un dedo por el estómago hasta el ombligo. Luego se ríe como cinco minutos.

Vale, vale. Great Britain vuelve en si. Parpadea un poco.

—_What is up?_ —pregunta al oirle reir.

—_We are aweeesomeeee!_ La mejor pareja _EVER_! —se tira de espaldas a la cama y vuelve a reirse (América hyper...)

El británico sonríe un poquito (solo un poquito según él. Un poquito más, segun cualquier otro observador objetivo) frotándose los ojos con las manos.

IAmérica le mira de reojo sonriéndose y luego se estira en la cama, bostezando.

—Esto es mejor que salir a correr —declara y luego se recarga en su codo y le mira—. Todavía... ¿Sabes hablar?

—_Yes_ —susurra poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque sigue sonriendo.

—JAJAJAJA! Es que no dices naaada —se le acerca y se acuesta en él, prácticamente, abrazándolo nuevamente y se deja abrazar pensando en unas cuantas opciones de decir. Y decide que ojalá pudiera decirle...

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—_I don't know._ ¿Te ha gustado? —le mira—. O lo mucho que me quieres, por ejemplo. Lo _Awesome_ que soy...

—_I..._ ehm...—vacila pensando que algunas de esas cosas era las que ojalá pudiera decir—. Vamos a por algo de comer —propone cambiando de tema.

—Jo... —le abraza más fuerte—. Cinco minutos.

—¿No has dicho que tenías habmbre?

—_Yes,_ pero estás calientito —le atrae hacia si—. Y estoy contento y... cinco minutos,_ pleaseee._

Great britain sonríe más otra vez.

—_OK, OK,_ cinco minutos.

—_Awesome!_ —le da un beso en el cuello—. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

—Mmmmm... seguro puedo cocinar algo —propone de buen humor—. _Fish and chips?_

—Mmmm... —sonríe—._ OK! Fish and chips!_ —y nótese que América está de MUUUY buen humor, permitiéndole a Inglaterra hacer la comida.

Great Britain se acurruca un poco más de aun mejor humor por que le va a dejar cocinar y no ha protestado.

—¿Tienes _coke?_ —pregunta después de unos segundos, el europeo asiente.

—Compré la semana pasada, por que las acabaste.

—_Yeah!_ —el estómago le gruñe—. Tengo hambre.

—Mmm... ¡pues ahora no puedes irte! —protesta no muy en serio abrazándole sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, bromeando. América sonríe.

—Mmm... claro que puedo —le reta en broma—, no me voy porque... ¡porque no quiero!

—No... nonono —responde finjiendo un asunto completamente serio, pero aun bromeando—. No puedes, si te vas tendrás que pagar las tasas —se inventa.

Abre la boca finjiendo estar muuuy sorprendido.

—¿Cuales tasas?

El europeo se pasa la mano por el pelo pensando que tasas podría poner.

—Mmm... lavar los platos! eso es.

—¡Nooo! ¡Odio lavar los platos! ¡Se me resecan las manos! —protesta, sin darse cuenta de realmente lo nenaza que suena eso que está diciendo.

—Entonces no queda más remedio. O tendrás que encontrar otra forma de pagar —se encoge de hombros.

—Mmm... ¿qué otra forma? Puedo pagarte cooon... ¡dulces! —propone.

—Tus dulces son demasiado dulces —niega con la cabeza arrugando la nariz.

—Jooo, pues... Puedo pagarte con besos —sonríe—. ¿Besos con el sombrero de _cowboy_?

Great Britain se sonroja y no responde.

—JAJAJAJA! Tu cara —se le acerca y le da un beso.

—¡Hey! —protesta no muy en serio—. Jum...

—Jooo... no te enojes —le abraza más fuerte y se acurruca en su cuello y el europeo aprovecha que no le ve para sonreír un poco más.

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea del sombrero? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Pues pensé que... no sé, se me ocurrió, pensé que... vi ese video de _Madonna_ con los _cowboys super sexys_ y pensé que podría gustarte —se ríe.

—_Madonna..._ —repite pensando.

—_What?_ —se separa y le mira.

—No sé si he visto ese video —explica.

—Oh, es _Awesome! Madonna_ sale también con sombrero vaquero y luego hay varios cowboys ahí que hacen un baile que... —se sonroja un poco—... no puedo hacer —carraspea—, pero es _Awesome._ Voy a mostrártelo... se llama _"don't tell me"_ De hecho es una canción que nos pega mucho después de... bueno. De eso que pasó —momento_ puking rainbows_.

El británico levanta las cejas ante la aclaración de que no puede, pero no hace ningún comentario.

—¿Por? ¿Qué dice la letra?

América empieza a cantarle la canción, con una graaan sonrisa y bastante desafinado. Great Britain se incomoda a medida que avanzan los versos.

—Ehm... vas ha hacer que llueva.

Estados Unidos se muere de la risa al final, y termina de cantar la canción cooompleta, a grito pelado.

—¿Ves? Es _Awesome_ y tiene a unos _cowboys sexys_ yyyyyy... dice exactamente todo lo que pienso. Aunque quieras, no voy a dejarte nuuunca, nuuunca! JAJAJAJA!

—Podría apostar a que ya está lloviendo —responde cada vez más incomodo, aunque es mucho más posible que este haciendo un día radiante.

—Jo... no me molestes. Yo canto genial —se ríe mirándolo de frente.

—¡Ja! sabes que YO canto mucho mejor —le reta. El menor levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—_Anything you can do, I can do better... I can do anything better than you_ —le canta y si no los detenemos esto va a ser un musical.

—JA! —grita el británico sonrendo.

—_What?_ Es cierto! —protesta—. Yo soy más rápido y más guapo y más fuerte, y más genial y más tooodo!

—No es cierto, sobretodo con lo de cantar —responde. Y el menor hace los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sí. Y no voy a demostrartelo porque no quiero humillarte —se da la vuelt, y se le pone encima, riendo.

—Además yo no solo canto mejor, canto mucho más que tu —sigue a su rollo—. No me echaron del cuarto del hotel de Washington y eso que di un concierto.

—¿Diste... un... concierto? —levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

—_Well,_ es una forma de decirlo —matiza quitándole importancia.

—No entiendo —confiesa—. ¿Qué tipo de concierto? ¿Cantabas? —pregunta.

—_Yes..._ —responde apartando la vista, un poco incomodo.

—¿Qué cantabas? —sigue escrutándolo con la mirada.

—_I do not know._ No me acuerdo. Nada importante... —miente y el estadounidense le mira con expresión un poco triste.

—Lo pasé REALMENTE mal esos días.

—_I'm sorry..._ —responde en un susurro.

—_You are very, VERY important..._ —confiesa y quizás es una confesión mucho más seria que el confesarle que le quiere cada tres segundos. El británico lo nota y se muerde el labio—. No sé como pensaste que iba a dejarte ir así como así —sonríe y le abraza, acercándole—. Parece que no me conocieras... —se ríe—. ¿Qué hacías tu cantando mientras? —se le ocurre mientras le abraza y todos pensamos en darle un golpe.

Great Britain se queda en silencio sin saber que decir. Después de unos segundos el americano se separa y le mira.

—_Are you OK?_

El europeo sonríe de forma un poco forzada mientras se pasa una mano por los ojos.

—_Of course._

—Jo, pero todo esta OK ahora! Estamos juuuntos y lo del _cowboy_ fue _TOTALLY Awesome!_ Y soy muuuuy listo porque fue MI idea —sonríe.

Así que el mayor sonríe un poquito más, durante un momento, no muy creíble.

—Jooo, _Iggy! Come on!_ Ya pasó, ya estamos bien —piensa un segundo—, ¿No?

—Suena frívolo, ¿verdad? —pregunta sonriendo cínicamente.

—¿F-Frívolo? Qué... ¿qué es eso? —pregunta sin entender.

—Significa algo poco serio o sin importancia. Tu estabas pasandolo mal y yo cantando en un hotel —explica sonriendo solo con los labios—. Como si no fuera importante.

—Pero... ¿estabas cantando en serio? —pregunta América más serio ahora.

—_Of course_ —le mira también.

—_But..._ —le mira desolado.

—_Yes?_ —mira el techo.

—_You..._ tu también estabas triste —declara muy seguro y luego agrega, mucho más inseguro—. ¿No? ¿Y estabas cantando? Eso... eso no hace sentido —agrega en un susurro.

—Yo estaba enfermo —confiesa.

—¿Y por eso cantabas? —pregunta. Así que el mayor niega con la cabeza.

—No entiendo... —confiesa el menor a lo que Great Britain piensa realmente en si hacerle o no entender—. ¿Qué cantabas? —pregunta escrutándolo con la mirada.

—_I don't belive that anybody feels the way I do about you now_ —susurra practicamente con entonación de frase y luego se humedece los labios tomando aire profundamente.

América sonríe. No... SONRÍE. El británico traga saliva y pemanece en silencio unos instantes.

—Creo que yo tambien tengo hambre —sentencia cambiado de tema, tratando de romper el ambiente.

Estados Unidos traga saliva también y se le queda viendo unos instantes, pensando que esa quizás sea la mayor confesion que le haya hecho Inglaterra en los úlitmos años. Con cierta seriedad, se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, abrazándole.

—Creo que podría comerme unos veinte peces... —confiesa después de un instante—... y dos vacas... y treinta pollos.

—No sé si tenga suficiente comida para alimentar a un cocodrilo entero —replica sonriendo ahora si.

—Yo no soy un cocodrilo. Soy un león como el de Narnia... —y ruge—. Y o me das de comer, o voy a empezar a considerar comerte esas piernecitas que tienes taaan delgaditas... —se ríe.

—Oh!, así que un león. Pues yo no estoy en el menú, así que vas a tener que conformarte. Y mis piernas no son delgadas, son fuertes —responde—. Las del mejor soccer del mundo.

—Pues no pudiste ganarme en el último mundial —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por el _bloody_ arbitro! ¿Cuántas veces vamos a discutir esto? —protesta mirándole, ahora mucho más tranquilo.

—A mi me da lo mismo en realidad —se ríe—. El _soccer_ no me importa demasiado. Sólo lo tengo para fastidiarte un poco —miente, porque siempre le gusta ser el mejor en todo.

—Jum! —protesta.

—Tengo mucha hambre. No estoy seguro de que tus _fish and chips_ sean suficientes —declara regresando al tema inicial.

El británico suspira derrotado y se incorpora, empezando a buscar su ropa, sin salir de debajo de la sábana que le estaba cucbriendo de qué si no la tranquilidad.

América se levanta taaan campante, como dios lo trajo al mundo, buscando también su ropa, encontrando antes que nada su sombrero de cowboy y poniéndoselo.

Great Britain empieza a ponerse sus calzoncillos y le mira de reojo, sonrojándose un poquito.

Estados Unidos se pone los boxers y su camiseta tarareando wonderwall abstraidamente, mientras sonríe.

—Tengo hambre.

El europeo frunce el ceño sonrojándose otra vez y arrepintiéndose un poquito de haberselo dicho, avergonzado, mientras se pone los pantalones del pijama y la bata... al parecer no planea ir a cenar a ningún sitio.

—Así que _fish and chips_, eh? —pregunta empezando a temer un poco por la porquería que seguramente va a tener que comerse, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—_Yes._ Era tu plato favorito cuando eras pequeño... —sentencia yendo a la puerta del cuarto—. Y adorable —añade con mitad nostalgia mitad burla—. No como ahora.

América se le queda mirando con cara de "de verdad vas a sacar eso ahora después de TODO".

—Bueno, _thanksgod_ ya no me ves como pequeño y adorable... —lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. Eso es un adelanto.

Great Britain cierra los ojos con ganas de golpearse la cabeza... por que había olvidado ese detalle que era mentira y Estados Unidos se queda callado, MUY tenso, esperando cualquier otro comentario a continuación, que destruya de nuevo todo lo que han vuelto a construir en las últimas semanas.

El británico piensa rápido en alguna manera no DEMASIADO obvia de arreglarlo.

—No. Ahora metes mis barritas de pescado en panecillos y los vendes en ese desastre que te atreves a llamar restaurante —trata de bromear un poco a ver si. América SOPLA y RESOPLA con alivio al ver que no sigue presionando con el tema, mostrándose aliviado prácticamente al instante.

—_Yes, I know._ Es que soy un rebelde. ¿Comemos? —pregunta forzando un poco la sonrisa.

—_Yes..._ —dice entrando a la cocina, aun no muy seguro de que se haya calmado el tema.

América le sigue mientras el mayor empieza a sacar la sarten y busca los palitos preparados en el congelador por que no se va a poner a empanedar pesacado ahora, gracias.

Estados Unidos se sienta en un banco junto a él.

—Así que vas a lavar platos —propone great Britain.

—_Why?_ —levanta las cejas.

—Pues era la tasa —responde.

—_B-But... But..._ ¿y los besos qué? —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Y los besos y el sombrero de _cowboy_? Jo! ¡Lavar los platos es horrible!

El británico le mira por encima del hombro.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Pero me dijiste que... ashhhh... —protesta frunciendo el morro.

—Oh, y hay que poner la mesa —responde mientras empieza a freír el pescado.

—¿Al menos después podemos ver una película? —pregunta—. Jooo... pero ¿que no tienes a alguien que haga esas cosas? —se levanta y empieza a buscar los platos en tooodas las puertas, sin tener idea de en dónde están.

—¿Cuál película? —pregunta viendolo abrir los armarios como loco—. ¿Qué haces?

—Busco los platos.

—Ahí —señala—. Pero el mantel esta ahí —señala otro diferente mientras pela una patata.

—Pues no sé. Podríamos ver _Notting Hill..._ ¿la tienes? —saca el mantel y tira la mitad de las cosas al suelo y luego las guarda echas pelotas en el closet. Camina a la mesa, poniéndolo chueco, más largo de un lado que del otro. Luego va por los platos—. _Notting Hill_ seguro te gusta a ti —hace los ojos en blanco—. Es ñoña y así. Porque seguro no tienes _Iron Man_... o _X-Men_ orígenes, o sí? Quizás la podemos rentar en la _apple store_.

—_Notting hiiiilll_? —se queja mientras mira lo que hace con el amario—. ¡Pon bien eso! —le riñe—. No, no quiero ver nada de Marvel tampoco —protesta.

Lo arregla, dejándolo igual de torcido pero par el otro lado y buscando los tenedores.

—Hala... ¿y qué quieres ver? —protesta.

—Algo más... Creo que tengo algo de _Woody Allen_ —propone, por que a Inglaterra solo le mola el cine de autor con argumento o las comedias inglesas.

—Errr pero... —lo mira—. _Woody Allen_ es...

—_Yes?_ —pregunta y el de las gafas se ríe.

—_OOOK_, lo que quieras —pone los cubiertos después de encontrarlos exactamente al revés de como van.

—Quizás... —le mira pensando en algo un poco más decadente—. No, no te gustará. Bien, algo tuyo pero almenos que sea pasable —afirma con la cabeza pensando en lo de _Woody Allen_ y luego se fija en la mesa—. ¿Lo haces a posta?

—¿Quizás qué? —levanta las cejas ignorando el regaño.

—_The importance of being earnest_ —responde Great Britain, el estadounidense le mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Eso es una película? —se encoge de hombros—. Veamos lo que quieras, seguramente acabaré dormido... estoy mueeerto —mira los pescaditos y se alarma al ver que están empezando a quemarse un poco. Toma la pala y les da vueltas.

Bufa por el comentario de que se va a dormir, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu has dicho que querías ver una película —protesta y luego lo ve tomar la espátula—. ¡Suelta eso! ¡Lo estoy haciendo yo!

—¡Pero se estaban quemando! —protesta—. Y si quiero ver una película contigo, no he dicho que no. Solo recuerda que yo no dormí anoche. Así que jo... nunca estás conforme con nada. Que si te digo de _Ironman_, malo, que si te dejo elegir, malo —se cruza de brazos, América el racional... ja-ja.

Great Britain se lo piensa unos segundos.

—Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¿Has visto Hamlet?

—¿El rey leon? —levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—No, la de adultos.

—¿De... adultos?

—_Yes_, la de la obra original. La que no es de dibujos —se sienta a la mesa trayendo los platos.

—Err... ¿hay un rey leon con leones de verdad? —abre los ojos como platos. El mayor suspira con paciencia.

—No. El rey León esta basada en una obra de teatro de Shakespeare con actores humanos, Kenneth Branagh, entre otros, hizo una película —explica buscando sus cubiertos—. _How in the hell_ has preparado la mesa?

—¿Cómo que como? Pues normal —toma su tenedor del lado incorrecto—. No, no recuerdo haber visto esa Hamler.

—Los cubiertos van a la derecha, _git_ —le riñe—. ¿Quieres verla?

—Va el tenedor a la derecha y el cuchillo a la izquierda... France me lo enseño —se defiende, ubicando los cubiertos completamente al revés

—Ah, _thanks to France_ por enseñarte modales —se queja—. Pena que te lo enseñara al revés, el tenedor va a la izquierda por que se corta con la diestra.

Estados Unidos parpadea.

—A la próxima los pones tu.

El británico pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es una tarea sencilla, America, no te hagas el inútil... Empiezo a pensar que lo haces expresamente para que no te lo pida.

Estados Unidos le fulmina.

—¿Puedes dejar de tratarme como si tuviera seis años, _England?_ —protesta, volviendo a sentir pánico—. Qué si pongo los cubiertos de un lado o de otro... es igual. Hay cubiertos, no? —agrega en tono frío.

—¿Puedes dejar de actuar como si tuvieras seis años? —le aguanta la mirada y el americano sigue fulminándolo.

—No... me... porto... como si los tuviera, Ok? —pregunta en un tono absolutamente serio y frío.

Great Britain a arta la vista y empieza a comer, en silencio. El estadounidense mira la comida, con los brazos cruzados, sin comer.

A lo que el inglés sigue comiendo con el ceño fruncido y sin hacerle caso.

El de las gafas frunce el ceño y empieza a comer después de unos minutos en silencio, de PÉSIMO humor, subiendo los codos a la mesa y en plan "anda, ven y dime una vez más".

El mayor le mira de reojo y bufa con los ojos en blanco a lo que el menor sigue haciendo toooodo el ruido posible, con los brazos encima de la mesa, en plan retador.

—¿De veras consideras que este es un comportamiento adulto? —pregunta Great Britain ácido, dándose cuenta de lo que hace.

El americano deja de comer soltando el tenedor ruidosamente sobre el plato. El europeo levanta la vista mirándole.

—Este soy yo de adulto, OK? Si no te gusta, pues... no te gusta —le responde con la boca algo llena.

—Este no eres tu de adulto —frunce el ceño—. Este eres tu enojado por que te he rectificado.

El estadounidense frunce el ceño y le mira, fulminándole.

—Es que sigues con eso de que soy un niño... _stop it_ —responde.

—Entonces demuestramelo, demuestrame que eres lo bastante maduro para no hacer una rabieta por que te he marcado un error.

Estados Unidos le sigue fulminando con la mirada, vacilando por unos instantes hasta que por fin baja los codos de la mesa y come en silencio, probablemente más enojado que antes precisamente porque Inglaterra ha dado en el clavo perfecto.

Great Britain mira al de ojos azules unos instantes y suspira rindiéndose un poco. Él sigue comiendo y bufando, de mal humor aún, sin decir nada más.

—Tampoco yo soy tan maduro en realidad —semi sonríe mientras corta un poco de pescado.

América levanta las cejas y le mira un poco extrañado, el mayor le mira y le sonríe un poquito.

—Quizás podría haberlo dicho de una forma mas amable, no es como que yo nunca haga rabietas.

—Es que... —murmura y al verle sonreír se relaja visiblemente, aunque el probablemente no se entere—. Acabamos de pelear peor que nunca por eso y... —suspira—, no lo sé, quizás yo... —niega con la cabeza— es igual. ¿Qué película vamos a ver? —le sonríe un poquito, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Hamlet —sentencia— me apetecía algo de Wilde pero seguro te quedaras dormido enseguida, quizás con eso aguantes hasta la mitad —bromea.

—Ok... —contesta escueto, asintiendo con la cabeza y volviendo a comer. El británico le mira unos segundos más y suspira derrotado, volviendo a comer también.

—Esto... no está tan quemado —empieza, intentando decir algo agradable de lo que comen.

—¿Tan? —pregunta mirándole, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Está muy bueno, _England. Thank you_ —concluye mirando su plato en una gran imitación de Canadá.

Great Britain levanta las cejas y deja caer el tenedor, parpadeando asustado, Estados Unidos levanta la mirada algo sorprendido.

—_What?_

Y luego el europeo recuerda el asunto de comportarse mas adulto... Que seguramente esta tratando.

—_Nothing_ —niega con la cabeza—. _You're welcome._

El americano frunce el ceño y hace los ojos en blanco pero no dice nada más y sigue comiendo en silencio. Great Britain parpadea sorprendido otra vez, sin entender un pimiento, dejándole hacer.

—Y debes tener mucho trabajo que cumplir puntualmente, como siempre —intenta de nuevo—. Quizás yo pueda ir a mi embajadas estos días y hacer algo... importante —agrega dudoso.

—Hoy he estado en una reunión con el primer ministro y mañana tendré que ir a Westminster otra vez... Al menos en la mañana, tengo bastante trabajo atrasado —explica—. ¿Algo importante como que? —pregunta.

El estadounidense asiente con la cabeza.

—Yes, eso suele pasar. Pues yo qué s... —carraspea y vuelve a usar el tono plano de antes, inventando—. Disculpa que no te cuente pero entenderás que lo que sea que haga es información clasificada —explica.

El británico levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito.

—_Of course._ No hay problema, quizás pueda acercarte a la embajada en la mañana —propone.

Estados Unidos bufa y hace los ojos pensando en lo jodidamente asquerosa que es la idea de ir a trabajar en vacaciones, y que... jo, que para trabajar se queda en casa. Y es peor aún la idea de que lo lleve porque va a tener que ponerse algo mejor que tenis y camiseta y que... argh.

—Errr... No te... no te preocupes yo... ehm... —responde nervioso.

—Quizás pueda prestarte el coche —propone como PREMIO absoluto, al verle agitado.

—Y-Yo veo como... Vas a ir tod... —abre los ojos como platos— PRESTARME EL CO... —empieza MUUUUUUUUUUUY contento y luego recuerda que tiene que ser un adulto. Carraspea— Errrr... oh,_ England._ Eso sería muy a-amable de tu parte —declara volviendo a ponerse serio.

El mayor sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

—Supongo que serás lo suficientemente responsable para que no me preocupe —dice dulcemente, no como riña ni advertencia.

—_Ooof course!_ —sonríe—. _Of course!_ —empieza a reirse un poquitín y luego deja de hacerlo, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por ponerse serio—, claro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Vuelve a asentir un poco más incomodo, "calmate" se dice a si mismo "si de esta aprende de lo importante de comportarse un poco más responsable, será todo un logro, ya sabes eso de pescar moscas con miel".

—Aunque ¿sabes? quizás no TENGA que ir a la embajada —empieza a explicar, intentando ponerse en el mismo tono serio que antes, pero cambiando más a uno de negocios de esos que no se te antoja hacer con él.

—Mmm... ¿Y a dónde irias entonces? —pregunta. El menor carraspea.

—No lo sé, ¿seguro que tienes que trabajar? —pregunta y luego se acuerda de nuevo de todo el asunto de la responsabilidad y que Inglaterra seguramente querría que fuera a trabajar y todo ese asunto—. Err... no, no... olvídalo. Vamos a trabajar cada quien —concluye rindiéndose y frunciendo el ceño.

—Seguramente pueda ir a comer y tenga un rato en la tarde, ¿qué planeabas? —insiste.

—Pues no lo sé. Ir a dar una vuelta o algo, es aburr... —se detiene—. Argh... olvídalo.

—Muchas cosas que olvidar últimamente —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—_Yes, well_, así va a funcionar ahora al parece —murmura entre dientes.

—_What is wrong?_ —pregunta en un suspiro.

—Nada, no pasa nada. Quizás deberías irte con... _Germany_ o algo así —se cruza de brazos en la actitud de sieeempre. A lo que el mayor levanta las cejas.

—_Germany_ me aburre —suelta desinteresadamente.

—Pues él es como quisieras que fuera yo —le mira.

—No, yo no he dicho eso —explica suavemente.

—Es que llevamos días con lo mismo —América empezando a perder la paciencia, en plan berrinche.

—Y los llevaremos en adelante. Seguramente —se resigna. A lo que el menor le mira con cara de cachorrito.

—Pero ya estoy aquíiii y jo,_ Iggy_... es que... es que no sé que... —recarga su barbilla—, no sé que hacer para que no me veas así y... jo.

—Calma —pide—. Yo... Es posible que exagerara un poco. Bastante. No quiero que seas otra persona, solo un poquito más responsable —explica.

—Yo soy muy responsable, solo que tu no lo ves —responde con voz bastante mas segura—. Tengo un país enooorme, con un montón de gente genial, que funciona muy bien —explica.

—_True_ —concede... cosa que no deja de sorprenderme, piensa para si mismo.

—Y nunca he estado en ningun accidente grave —enumera—, y logré ser independiente, y luego logré conquistarte y... sí, bueno, la gente me ataca y yo salgo a defenderlos porque soy un héroe pero... ¡soy el héroe, Iggy! ¡Soy muuuy _Awesome!_ —sonríe un poco más.

Great Britain pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonriendo.

—Soy el más grande y el más fuerte de todos —asiente—. No puedes decir que no soy responsable sólo porque puse mal la mesa. Porque nunca la pongo, porque... pfff... voy a traerte a alguien aquí que haga todas esas cosas para ti —propone.

—No! No... —responde rápidamente.

—¿Por que no? Así tendrías que dejar de preocuparte por eso y podrías trabajar menos.

—Por que no, hay cosas que me gusta hacerlas yo mismo —explica. Y el menor pone los ojos en blanco.

—Voy a mandarte un robot al menos. Bueno, en resumen, ¿te parece aún que soy irresponsable? —se cruza de brazos y le mira.

—No, pero no creo que eso haga que deje de reñirte —sentencia.

—Bueno, yo estoy acostumbrado a ignorarte, siempre y cuando no me saltes mañana con que me ves como a un niño pequeño e indefenso que te dice Engwand y que por esa razón no podemos seguir teniendo sexo —le mira obstinadamente y Great Britain se atraganta con los guisantes al tiempo que se sonroja.

El americano le mira intensamente ignorando la tos y el sonrojo, el europeo carraspea.

—_O-Ok_... —balbucea sin mirarle.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta serio—, porque no puedo convencerte CADA VEZ, _England._

—_Y-Yes_ —susurra—. Yo también aprendí un par de cosas de eso —añade para si mismo muy MUY bajito así que América en realidad no se entera de la segunda parte.

—_AWESOME!_ —sonríe recuperando el buen humor casi instantaneamente. Great Britain se limpia la boca y se dispone a recoger los platos para llevar a lavar.

Estados Unidos se levanta.

—Yo los... Lavo —propone con alguna determinación. El británico levanta las cejas.

—Nah, no te preocupes, era una broma, ve a por la pelicula —pide sonriendo.

—Bueno... —Estados Unidos el difícil de convencer—. ¿Tienes helado?

—Un día voy a tener que hablarte sobre la cortesia —bromea—. No sé si haya helado.

—¿La cortesía? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Por? ¿Qué hice ahora? —pregunta sonriendo.

Great Britain niega con la cabeza yendo a la cocina y Estados Unidos camina tras el a la cocina y yendo directo al congelador, abriendolo y buscando un bote de helado y encontrandolo (seguro el lo dejo ahí).

—Había traído chocolate líquido, ¿te acuerdas? De ese que no dejaste que usáramos para otras actividades por ser "pervertidas" —se ríe—. Estará por aquí aun —empieza a abrir puertas y a cerrarlas

El mayor tensa la espalda y se sonroja un poco recordando el chocolate y sabiendo perfectamente donde está ya que su plan era mostrarse un poco menos reacio se le ocurria volver a proponerlo. Aunque seguia pensando que no era una idea del todo buena mancharlo todo de chocolate, el chocolate es demasiado dificil de lavar.

—Debí tirarlo —responde desinteresadamente mientras tira a la basura los restos de comida y pones los platos en el fregadero.

—Oh... —suspira tristemente—, _Really?_ Jo. ¡Que desperdicio! ¡Si estaba casi nuevo! —se enfurruña yendo al cajón de los cubiertos y sacando dos cucharas—. No debiste tirarloooo —comenta acercandosele y con todo, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Carraspea apartando la vista mientras empieza a lavar los platos y se plantea si decirle o no dónde está.

America sale de ahí llevándose el bote de helado en la mano y las cucharas, a la búsqueda de la película.

Great britain sigue lavando los platos un rato más mientras sigue planteándose si llevar o no el chocolate.

Minutos después, America estará tirado en el sillón, comiendo helado directamente del bote y con Hamlet en la mesita.

El británico se rinde (obviusly) y cuando acaba de lavar los platos, busca el chocolate, que está bien escondido, sale de la cocina, escondiendolo a su espalda y al ver que Estados Unidos no ha notado que ha salido, sonríe maligno y se agacha, acercándose al sofá sigilosamente... para luego salir dando un grito.

—WAAAAAAAAAAAA! —America pega un señor bote colgandose practicamete se la lampara del techo y tirando el bote de helado al suelo, junto con la cuchara—. Iiiggy! Jajajaja!

Great Britain se descojona señalandole con un dedo... de la mano donde lleva el chocolate. América recoge el bote de helado (no sea que se desperdicie) y le mira.

—YAAAY! ¡NO LO TIRASTE! —sonríe brincoteando hacia él.

—_What?_ —deja de reir un poco, calmándose al tiempo que el de las gafas le quita el chocolate de la mano.

—_Yeah!_ —se ríe como bobo—. ¡Sabía que no lo harías! JAJA!

—¡Eh! —protesta al darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado—. Jum... —aparta la cara y se va a buscar la pelicula para ponerla en el DVD.

America vacía meio bote de chocolate en el helado de vainilla y se sienta en el sillón, recogiendo su cuchara y tomando la cuchara del británico. Da una probada al helado con chocolate, embarrandose un poco la boca y la barbilla con esto, sin darse cuenta. (y así, señores, es como uno tienta a Great Britain sin siquiera darse cuenta.

El de ojos verdes la pone, de espaldas a Estados Unidos, sentado en el suelo, toma el mando y despues de pelearse con el mando por exactamente tres milesimas de segundo, empieza a insultar a la "bloody machine of the hell", apretando botones como un loco, hasta que se se enciende y le brillan los ojos.

Estados unidos se ríe de él y Great Britain frunce el ceño. Un par de intentos más tarde, logra ponerla en marcha, poniendose de pie, dejando el mando en la mesita y mirando a Estados Unidos con orgullo.

América le sonríe y le da una cuchara, mirando a la tele.

—¡Oh! ¡Es el de _Harry Potter_! ¡Y el que dirigió _Thor! He's coooool!_

El británico se acerca al sofá para sentarse a su lado, se da cuenta que tiene toda la cara sucia y piensa exactamente lo que todos sabemos, sonrojandose.

—_Yes..._ —responde.

—_Awesome!_ Me agrada —le pasa la mano po los hombros y lo atrae hacia él.

El mayor se tensa un poco y luego se muerde el labio pensando. Finalmente saca un paquete de pañuelos de su bolsillo, sin atreverse a hacer lo que ha pensado.

—Límpiate la boca —pide pasándoselos un poco desanimado por no haberse atrevido.

—Oh... —los toma y se limpia bobamente la boca del lado incorrecto y con la mano, mirando al frente de nuevo.

El británico le mira y aprieta los ojos.

—No, de este lado —le señala. Estados Unidos se limpia de nuevo con la mano, ahora del lado correcto, lengueteandosela cuando ve la mancha cafe.

—Jaja!

El europeo se acurruca un poco, mirando los trailers antes de la película y maldiciéndose por ser un cobarde. El americano bosteza en los primeros diez segundos.

—¿De qué trata?

—Pues este es el rey, que ahora será asesinado y luego se aparece como... —se detiene habiendo olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle.

—Aja?

—Ehm... —se pone muy nervioso y se levanta a por el mando parando la pelicula por que no había caído en ellos— Quizás podriamos ver otra... diferente —propone. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—¿Por?

—Acabo de recordar que esta... no... ehm... no es —Great Britain reicio a decir que es mala—. Adecuada.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso?—pregunta entrecerrando los ojos—. Quiero verla —declara.

—Pero es que... —vacila mirándole con cierta urgencia, mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Hay algo que no me estas diciendo! —protesta—. ¡Te conozco!

Great Britain baja la vista.

—Mmmmm ¿sales en la película?—se aventura el americano—. ¿Sales desnudo en la película?

—_What?_ —parpadea y se sonroja— NO! _OF COURSE NOT!_

—¿Entonces?

—_Maybe... Much ado about nothing?_ —propone—. También es de Kenneth Branagh y no... ehm... —se incomoda—. _Well, it is not... I mean..._

—¡Pero esta ya esta puesta! ¿Qué es lo que tiene que te da vergüenza? —presiona.

—No me da vergüenza —explica tragando saliva, pensando que de hecho le da más verguenza "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces", por que la relacion de amor odio entre los protagonistas le es como SUMAMENTE familiar.

—¿Entonces? No... —cae en la cuenta de algo, según él—. Oh, ¿Es otra vez algo con que es para adultos?

El británico parpadea pensando en que si hay alguna escena de cama pero que...

—Ehm... eh... hum...

—_Oh My God, Iggy..._ —le mira incrédulo—. _Come on!_ Ven acá y vamos a ver tu aburrida película —sonríe.

Great Britain mira el suelo y se muerde el labio, un poco culpable, acercándose un poco... le mira otra vez.

—Sale un fantasma —confiesa—. Pero no da miedo en absoluto ni tiene que darlo, es parte del argumento. Es... A mi me gustan mucho los fantasmas y bueno...

—Oh... U-Un fan... tasma! —susurra palideciendo.

—No, no. No pasa nada —se sienta a su lado—. ponemos otra, no pasa nada —trata de calmarle.

—Pfffff —hace un gesto con la mano—. A... Pffff... A mi... No me.. No me.. Importa... —se ríe nervioso intentando hacerse el valiente—. A mi solo me... Err... Solo los reales en... En las películas no... —sigue algo pálido.

El británico le mira con cara de "debes estar bromeando" y luego aprieta los ojos.

—Bueno, pues da lo mismo. Ponemos otra por que esta además yo la he visto hace poco —propone.

—_Ok! Ok!_ —asiente con la cabeza—. Solo porque tu insistes, a mi de verdad no me importa ni nada.

El mayor asiente con la cabeza y se va al DVD a quitarla, resignado, mejor esto a que se pase otra vez toda la noche asustado por si el fantasma se los come como cuando fueron a Toronto.

—¿Cuál quieres ver?

—Pues... L-La qe quieras —asiente algo asustado aún.

—Ehm... —vacila guardando Hamlet otra vez en su funda.

—Esa de las nueces o... Me da igual. Tu di.

"La de las nueces me va a dar algo a mi como hagas segun que comentario", piensa para si mismo, pero no tiene muchas ganas de pensar más y ahora tendría que revisar las peliculas en su mente para que sean _Gosth free_... asiente yendo a por ella.

Estados Unidos toma el helado y empeza a comer desesperadamente.

Busca la otra peli y se da cuenta que no esta en su funda, asi que le toma un par de minutos, revisar algunas fundas más.

América se ha comido medio helado para entonces, aún un poco palido y preocupado por el asunto del fantasma cuando Great britain vuelve tranquilamente, despues de haberla encontrado y se sienta en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta al verle.

—Eeeh... _Y-yes, sure_ —le sonríe un poco forzado. El británico pone la película esta vez bien desde el principio con un JA! orgulloso y levanta del suelo para ir al sofá.

Estados Unidos abre los brazos para que se siete entre ellos y al notarlo vacila un poco.

El menor le pone cara de cachorrito a lo que el mayor cierra los ojos sonrojándose un poco y se queda dentro del campo que abarcan los brazos, pero sin acercársele mucho.

América lo aprisiona al instante entre los brazos, acurrucándose para tranquilizarse un poco y Great Britain siente el tirón pero cuando va a protestar, siente el nerviosismo así que se deja hacer, acariciándole un poquito las manos para calmarle.

—Ya verás, está va a gustarte más. Es más ñoña pero...

—¿Lo es? —sonríe cuando siente las caricias y se acurruca un poco más, relajándose casi inmediatamente—. ¿De qué trata?

—Pues... —empieza a explicarle una vez a acabado la primera escena, señalando le los personajes—. Ese es el principe, que regresa de la batalla con sus acopañantes, los otros tres a casa de el caballero, que es su amigo... entonces... el... Robert Sean Leonard se enamora de la hija del amigo de principe y Kenneth Branagh... ehm... —vacila.

—_Yes?_ —le mira de reojo—, su pelo se parece al tuyo —se ríe—. Y habla como tu, además —agrega.

—Bueno, Kenneth Branagh está... bueno, él odia a Beatriz, que es la del pelo rizado, Emma Thompson... como puedes ver —le dice sonrojandose un poco despues de la escena de la primera riña.

—Mmmmm —asiente con la cabeza, pensando.

—Pero está bien, por que Beatriz tambien le odia, así que no pasa nada —sigue.

—Ohhhh... como tu y_ France_ —se ríe a lo que el británico se tensa y se sonroja aún más.

—No, no... NO! como yo y _France_ no! esto es COMPLETAMENTE distinto —responde nervioso. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas sorprendido de la agresión.

—¿Por qué es distinto? Tu le odias y él te odia y ¡todo el tiempo están peleando!

—Yes... but... but... —empieza—. ¡No, no es lo mismo! —responde cada vez más incomodo.

—¿Por? —sigue neceando.

—Por que no. Mira la película en silencio —frunce el ceño.

—Ooook... alguien está de pésimo humor —responde sarcástico frunciendo el ceño también.

Great Britain se sonroja un montón cuando llegan a la escena en que le dicen a Kenneth Branagh que en realidad Emma Thompson está enamorada de él y empieza a hacer todo un baile en la fuente mientras ella se columpia súper feliz.

América está todo el tiempo con una ceja levantada y se revuelve un poco en su asiento. Levanta las cejas y hace un leve "oh" ligeramente sorprendido, no esperando ese desarrollo de eventos.

Great Britain se tensa aun más, muriéndose de ganas de decir "menuda estupidez!" pero no puede decir eso de una de las grandes de Shakespeare.

—Bueno... abusa un poco de la imaginación con un fin lúdico, es obvio que solo podría pasar algo así en la ficción —acaba por decir.

—Mmm... no estoy seguro —responde América tenso.

—¿Cómo no? —pregunta nerviosisimo "no me hagas difamar al maestro, niñato" pide para si mismo, lamentándose el día en que accedió a que escribiera y publicaran y representaran esa historia. Obviamente fue en una época de su vida... peculiar.

—_B-But..._ Es que esas cosas pasan, en las películas de disney también ocurren —analiza.

—¿E-En las peliculas de disney? —pregunta—. ¿cómo en cual?

—De... odio amor... mmmmmmmmm espera... —frunce el ceño y piensa.

—No, no, wait. Da igual. Las peliculas de Disney también implican mucha fantasía, por ejemplo en el rey leon los animales hablan. Es obvio que no es asi en la realidad —explica.

—But... —piensa un poco más y luego bosteza—. Da igual, sigamos viendo. Quizás al final sí se odien de verdad o quizás terminan juntos —le mira—. ¿Tu sabes en qué acaba?

—Quizás podriamos ir a dormir —propone con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pero estamos viéndola! —replica—. Y ahora quiero saber como acaba —se ríe un poco, bobamente—. Si quieres dormir ven y puedes quedarte dormido aquí... yo te subo a la cama.

Great Britain bufa por la nariz pensando en lo muy divertido que se lo pasaría Francia si se enterara de esto y lo mucho que odia a todo el mundo.

La cosa va a peor con la escena de la traición... Robert Sean Leonard, que está enamorado de la hija y en un ardiz de celos, Keanu Reevees le hace creer que se esta acostando con uno de los de la casa.

—Ohhhh... —América levanta las cejas de nuevo—, God! Jooo... ¡No te pongas de malas! Estamos viendo tu peli —lo abraza en abrazo de oso. El británico sonríe un poquitín, tratándo de girar la cara para que Estados Unidos no lo vea—. ¿Quieres helado? Debe estar casi derretido ya, pero... —se acerca al bote de helado aguado con chocolate embarrado y mete su cuchara, sacándola llena y apuntándola hacia Great Britain quién mira el mejunje del helado con desconfianza.

Estados Unidos le acerca la cuchara a la boca en plan avioncito pero el obstinado británico mantiene los labios cerrados, mirándole.

— Vengaaa... abre la boooca... —le acerca la cuchara hasta que le toca los labios riendose como bobo.

El mayor sigue con los labios cerrados unos instantes hasta que ve que no queda más remedio. América le mete la cuchara a la boca, riéndose y batiéndolo tooodo en el camino.

Great Britain frunce el ceño mientras busca sus pañuelos otra vez.

—Jooo... eres muy gruñon! —se acerca y lo medio limpia medio embarra más con la lengua, mientras se sigue riendo.

El europeo se sonroja y detiene cualquier otra actividad que esté haciendo, centrándose en quedarse paralizado mientras el americano se ríe separándose un poco y viéndole la cara en plan ojos como platos "jejeje", como siempre.

Great Britain se sonroja aún más apartándola, muy nervioso.

—Je... jeje... tienes todavía —se le abalanza más intentando lamerle y ahí es cuando todos decimos "América, _please_. Se prudente". Y entonces y solo entonces el británico se da cuenta de que él también tiene la punta de la lengua fuera.

Estados Unidos sigue riendo, echado encima de él intentando limpiarle.

—_Stop!_ ¡Lunático! —protesta Great Britain volviendo a la realidad—. Hay... ¡Tengo pañuelos! —aún muuuuy incomodo.

—¡Pero esto es más divertido! —mete el dedo en el bote de helado y lo pone en el suelo y luego embarra a Inglaterra en la mejilla—. JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Great Britain está cada vez màs nervioso sin saber que hacer y el americano cada vez más encima de él, en plan niño pequeño haciendo una travesura, creo que ni siquiera pensando en la parte realmente sexual de la situación, sino en la parte graciosa.

— JAJAJAJAJAJJA!

Great Britain que es un pervertido y pasa demasiado tiempo con Francia se pasa la mano por la mejilla para limpiarse un poco a si mismo.

—Jo... Estás todo sonrojadooo... —se acerca de nuevo y lo lame en la comisura de los labios a lo que el mayor vuelve a sacar un poco la lengua abriendo ligeramente los labios buscando el beso.

Estados Unidos brinca un poco haciéndose para atrás y notando el cambio de canal de niño de ocho años a hombre adulto por que el asunto es que América no es Francia y con todo y todo, se sobresalta cuando pasan estas cosas.

Great Britain se sonroja muchiiiiisimo apartándose y volviendo a cerrar la boca, cruzándose de brazos y sin mirarle.

—_W... What?_ —se hace más para atrás, confundido, pensando que se ha enojado.

El británico niega con la cabeza, realmente incomodo sin mirarle, muy pendiente de la película.

—_S-Sorry!_ Yo... p-por un momento pensé que... yo... —se sonroja un poco también, mirando a la tele.

El europeo sigue sin mirarle, sonrojándose un poco más, apretando los ojos y diciéndose "idiotaidiotaidiota" a si mismo.

—No sé qué hice... —confiesa en plan desconsoladillo así que el mayor vuelve a negar con la cabeza y trata de sonreír de forma forzada (Y todos pensamos que es una lástima que no se entiendan).

América se le acerca de nuevo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del inglés y Great Britain da un salto enorme poniéndose de pie cada vez mas avergonzado por que se suponía que Estados Unidos no tenía que notar eso. Se supone que Francia no nota cuando eso pasa. A lo que el menor prácitcamente se cae acostado en el sillón.

—_W-What?_ —lo mira confundido—

—V-Voy... Al baño —balbucea pero el estadounidense lo toma del brazo antes de que pueda irse a algún lado.

—_No. What's wrong_? —pregunta y el europeo vueeeelve a sonrojarse, abriendo mucho los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—_NothingNothingNothing_ —dando un paso atrás para que le suelte.

—No, eso no es cierto —se levanta también— Algo pasa y siempre que pasa algo me dices que no pasa nada. Te conozco. Algo... algo te dio verguenza. Quizás podrías explicarme. Perdona, yo... estabamos jugando y de repente, yo me... —le suelta y se mete las manos a las bolsas, ligeramente avergonzado—. Yo pensé en algo más.

Great Britain le mira suplicante con el corazón desbocado.

—_It is... Nothing._ Ahora... Ahora vengo —pide saliendo corriendo.

América se sienta en el sillón y pone stop a la película pensando que hace como veinte minutos que no ve nada, mientras se queda pensando que seguramente hizo algo mal y que sería muy útil saber qué fue.

Great Britain se mete en el baño con ganas de meter la cabeza bajo el agua o de golpearse contra la pared... ¡Cómo se le ha ocurrido!

Por que Iggy es un poco histérico... muuuy tsundere. No pasó nada, sólo malentendió un poco o más bien, sólo américa no se dió cuenta de lo que hacía, que es algo que incluso él ya ha sugerido.

El caso es que le da mucha vergüenza malentender pero América ni siquiera cree que el británico haya malentendido, cree que él mismo fue el que de repente se excitó.

En lo que se calma un poco Great Britain vuelve a la sala donde América, que está recostando con un brazo en la cara encima y Texas en la mano, mueve un poco el brazo y lo mira con un ojo.

—_What happened?_

—_Nothing_ —sonríe buscando el mando—. ¿Quieres ver el final? —cambia de tema.

Estados Unidos asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero hay que regresarle.

—¿Regresarle? —se fija en donde están y la escena que se han perdido, que es una en la que Kenneth Branagh le escribe unos versos a Emma Thompson.

—Hace como quince minutos que no veo nada... —se sienta bien y se pone a Texas.

—N-No ha pasado nada, ahora le hacen creer a Robert Sean Leonard que la hija ha muerto —explica.

—_But..._ Jo, vale. Como quieras. De verdad que hoy estás...

Great Bbritain aprieta los ojos y echa la peli hacia atrás, sentándose en el sofá mientras Estados Unidos cruza los brazos y "pone atención" a la película.

El europeo le mira de soslayo. Ahora piensa que cree que es un pervertido y se ha ofendido. Aprieta los ojos viendo de nuevo la escena de los poemas, Dioses, ¿por que Emma Thompson se burla tanto?

América creo que no está pensando en los poemas ni nada por el estilo, está pensando que no entiende en nada a Inglaterra y que... seguro todo es su culpa por brincarle encima y por "obligarle", loemira de reojo viendo como aprieta los ojos.

El británico sigue a su rollo. Quizás podía disculparse. Se sonroja de nuevo. Es que solo estaba jugando y él... Todo esto es culpa de Francia.

El de las gafas le mira de reojo otra vez. Quizás... todo parece estar ligado. Quizás no debería de intentar jugar con él si iban a terminar en eso. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido lamerle la cara? era obvio que en cuanto el mayor hiciera algún movimiento, le iba a parecer agradable a él y ahora seguro lo tachaba de pervertido. God... Él no era Francia. Quizás debía disculparse o algo.

—Errr... —interrumpe la película y Great Britain le mira de soslayo un segundo—. Yo creo que... deberíamos hablar —propone serio.

El británico se incomoda y se sonroja mirando alrededor. Toma el mando, detiene la película y le mira con un sobreesfuerzo, MUY incomodo.

—_I-I... I'm..._ Yo no estaba pensando —declara al final mientras el mayor se planteaba como empezar cuando lo hace Estados Unidos.

—No es tu culpa —responde negando con la cabeza, el de las gafas le mira descolocado y luego sonríe.

—Es... tu culpa por ser _sexy_ —declara riendo, así que Great Britain se sonroja de nuevo.

—_W-What?_

—Pues es que no puedo lanzarme arriba de ti a lametearte el cachete y que... no me haga nada —se ríe algo avergonzado—. S-Sorry.

El británico abre más los ojos incomodándose más.

_—But..._

_—Yes?_

_—I..._ —empieza descolocado mirándole, el americano le mira haciendo un esfuerzo por no interrumpirle—. _Nothing, Nothing_... Todo esta bien—niega con la cabeza sin mirarle.

—Es desesperante que no me digas lo que piensas —protesta.

—_I am..._ —baja mas la cabeza avergonzado—. _You..._

Estados Unidos le mira intensamente, con la esperanza de que le diga algo.

—_I..._ —le sube un regusto amargo del estomago y susurra algo en un tono tan tan bajo que no creo que se haya oído ni él.

—No te oí —reaponde y el mayor le mira suplicante—. Es que nunca sé lo que piensas, no sé si te enojaste o si querías y te enojaste porque me detuve, y ni siqueira me has dicho "No, América" o me has regañado. ¡No tengo idea!

Great Britain vacila.

—¿Y... no podemos hacer como si no hubiera pasado? —pide con la boca pequeña a lo que el de las gafas le mira unos segundos.

—_But.._.

—AAAARGH! —grita cortándole y poniéndose de pie, completamente sonrojaro y con el ceño fruncido— LOQUEPASAESQUEMEGUSTASOK? NOPUEDOEVITARREACCIONAR! NOESALGOQUEYOCONTROLE!ESINCONSCIENTE! —grita muy muy muy histerico— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! —vuelve a gritar por que Estados Unidos no reacciona a las dos milesimas de segundo y sale corriendo escaleras arriba hasta esconderse en el armario.

América se queda en shock unos instantes, ligeramente sonrojado, todo demasiado rápido sin que en realidad tenga mucha oportunidad de hacer nada al respecto.

—_But.._. —balbucea, una vez que Inglaterra se ha ido. Diez segundos después, se levanta y sale corriendo tras él— _IGGYYY! WAAAAIT!_

Great Britain sigue dentro del armario y Estados Unidos recorre tooodos los cuartos, incluyendo el cuarto de Inglaterra, gritando "IGGY! IGGY!" y como no le conoce TAN bien como Francia, no le encuentra.

—Jooo... DÓNDE ESTÁAAS! —América histérico, grita desde el pasillo a todo pulmón—. FUUUCK!

"Wonderful, boy" se dice a si mismo el británico acurrucándose más "primero se te va la olla, luego le dices que te gusta y ahora te escondes en el armario... a cada cosa que haces lo arreglas" se recrimina apretando los ojos.

—Aaaaaargh! —protesta el americano entrando en el cuarto de Inglaterra y echándose en la cama. El británico se queda paralizado dentro del armario pensando en que no puede saber que esta ahí... ¿verdad?.

Estados Unidos suspira en la cama y el europeo se queda muy muy quieto, si tiene suerte, con lo cansado que estaba, seguro se quedara dormido y entonces podrá salir y irse a dormir tambien y mañana será otro día y todos habran olvidado este asunto desastroso.

—¡DEJA TU DE PORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO! —protesta a gritos después de unos instantes y el mayor se sonroja removiendose al oirle decir eso y al moverse, las perchas se le descuelgan encima.

—Bollocks!

El menor frunce el ceño y se sienta en la cama, al escuchar el ruido, mirando al closet.

—_Oh... my... g... god... _—susurra asustándose—_ I... Iggy? Pleasepleasebeyouandnotaghos t._

—_Bloody hell..._ —protesta Great Britain abriendo la puerta lo justo para sacar los dedos fuera de la puerta, sin esuchar lo que dice Estados Unidos, obviamente.

—Aaaah! I... I... Iggy? —Pregunta palideciendo, con voz temblorosa y las perchas se le caen optra vez, asi que vuelve a meter la mano dentro arreglandolas un poco.

—AAAGH! —da unos pasos hacia atrás, cayéndose en la cama— FANTASMAAA!

El mayor parpadea al oirle, abre la puerta asustado y le mira.

_—Are you ok?_

El de los ojos azules mira hacia la puerta del armario también, haciéndose para atrás en la cama y cayéndose de cabeza.

—_ah! America!_ —se sobresalta saliendo cuando se cae y el estadounidense sigue en el piso aún, de cabeza intentando ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué me espantas a... así...? —le reclama.

—¿Espantarte? —pregunta subiendo a la cama y acercándose hasta donde está para verle—. _Are you OK?_

—Aaaayayayayay —protesta un pcoo, logrando sentarse—. _Yes..._ pensé que eras un fantasma —se agarra la cabeza.

—No hay fantasmas en esta casa, les eché a todos esta mañana expresamente por ti cuando me dijiste que venías —responde en un tono especialmente serio con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, bueno —le mira—, S-Sorry. Al menos apareciste —sonríe levemente.

Great Britain se sonroja recordando el asunto y se da la vuelta sobre la cama dispuesto a meterse otra vez en el armario.

—_Wait!_ —se estira y lo agarra del brazo así que el mayor se cae sobre la cama perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¡Sueltame!

—No quiero. Eres como... un pez —explica sin hacer mucho sentido subiendose a la cama sin soltarle.

El británico se incomoda por la fuerza de Estados Unidos, tratando de soltarse, cada vez más apanicado.

—¡Nooo! No quiero que te vayas, _please!_ —se le echa prácticamente encima, intentando que deje de forcejear y el mayor tiembla un poco, pensando que no tiene muchas opciones en realidad, tiene que esperar a que tenga un descuido—. No entiendo nada —confiesa—. Tu también me gustas... me gustas mucho.

El de ojos verdes se sonroja.

—Y me gusta que reacciones —agrega, a lo que aprieta los ojos, suplicante—. ¿Podemos dormir? —concluye al final y el europeo parpadea descolocado—. Es que... Jo. Todo está saliendo fatal y quizás si dormimos o... —se le ocurre una idea, y sonríe. Le da un lametazo en la mejilla—. Vas a ver como yo también reacciono... —susurra.

Great Britain se sonroja otra vez, sin saber que hacer ni que decir... abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

América sonríe y le vuelve a dar otro lametazo.

—¿Cómo podemos hacer para que no te dé verguenza que te guste? —pregunta separándose un poco, a lo que el mayor parpadea FLIPANDO de que Estados Unidos haya llegado a esa conclusión.

—_I..._

—No tienes que decirme si te averguenza. Sólo —sonríe—, dime si hay algo que pueda hacer.

—_I-I don't know..._ —confiesa bajando la mirada.

—Mmm..._ Well_, voy a pensar en algo —lo abraza más fuerte y hunde la cara en su pelo, aspirando, a lo que el mayor sonríe un poquito y le devuelve el abrazo, cerrando los ojos.

El americano se queda dormido, vestido y todo, en aprox dos segundos.

Great Britain espera unos minutos y en cuanto siente que se ha dormido y finalmente, cuando Estados Unidos empieza a bailar, en una de esas aprovecha para soltarse y ponerse el pijama.

Luego le quita los zapatos, los pantalones y la camisa al estadounidense antes de volver a tumbarse a su lado.

América vuelve a abrazarlo como oso en cuanto se vuelve a tumbar, en ese abrazorompecostillasasfixian te que tanto le gusta al británico.

* * *

_Unos cuantos problemas variados con el asunto de los fantasmas que no deja de hacerme gracia. (que cruel) ¿Tu qué piensas?_


	6. Sixth

Una hora y cuarenta minutos después, Francia finalmente se deja caer sobre el inglés, sin aliento, sonriendo y habiendo perdido en gran medida la capacidad de habla. Le besa la mejilla y pasándole una mano por encima se acuesta al lado suyo, en silencio.

Northen Ireland no sabe donde están. No sabe que hora es. Y lo más increíble de todo es que no le importa un reverendo pepino. Siente el movimiento del carro que ahora esta pasando por una de esas maravillosas calles adoquinadas... cuando ambos se han acordado de por que nunca quisieron quitar los adoquines tan desagradables al caminar. Suspira con absoluta satisfacción.

Unos buenos veinte minutos después, el carro se detiene.

El inglés sigue mirando la ciudad iluminada ahora en la tardía hora vespertina por una pequeña obertura de la cortina, pensando que no quiere bajarse.

—¿Quieres ir al teatro aún? —le pregunta Francia de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

Northen Ireland sonríe al recordar eso mientras sigue mirando por la ventanilla y asiente con la cabeza.

—_Yes..._ —responde, pero aun así Francia no se mueve. Se vuelve a él—. ¿Tu no?

—En este preciso instante...—le da un beso en la cabeza—. No quisiera ir a ningún sitio, _Angleterre_ —sonríe.

Northen Ireland sonríe un poquito y se acurruca un poco más volviéndose a la ventana viendo los jardines de Champs Du Mars con las luces de la calle encendidas ya y parejas paseando tomados de las manos y comiendo helados de un mismo cono.

—Quizás podamos pedirle al cochero que nos lleve, ya vendremos luego a por el coche —propone. Francia sonríe ante la idea.

—Oh! Bien, bien... —se incorpora un poco dándole a Northen Ireland un beso en los nudillos tomando sus pantalones. Se echa nuevamente la camisa sin cerrar por enmica de los hombros y abre la puerta bajando a la calle pasándose una mano por el pelo.

El inglés busca sus pantalones y cuando los encuentra, empieza a buscar sus calzoncillos mientras saca el teléfono del bolsillo y luego recuerda que bajó del coche sin ellos.

Encuentra la camisa y se la pone también, cerrándosela y abre la cortina para ver que hace Francia mientras se pone los zapatos.

El francés está negociando con el hombre y riendo un poco y consiguiéndo que los lleve al teatro.

Cuando ha acabado de vestirse, Northen Ireland busca en el teléfono que obras están representando. Levanta las cejas. "Romeo y Julieta" y "El jorobado de Notre Dame".

Francia vuelve sonriendo y el carro empieza a andar.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta el inglés mirándole.

—¿Tú qué crees? —sonríe.

—Por la forma en que se mueve apuesto a que nos está llevando —suelta en plan... logica aplastante.

—Eso o he conseguido que nos tire al Sena.

—Oh! excelente, no nos vendría mal un poco de ejercicio —sonríe sarcastico, bromeando, de buen humor.

—¿Más ejercicio? —levanta las cejas—. Bueno, eso probablemente pueda concedertelo más tarde —sonríe y se sienta junto a él, pasándose una mano por el pelo y sonriendo.

Nothern Ireland se sonroja apartándose un poquito.

—No decia... _I-I mean_, solo era... estaba bromeando —balbucea.

Francia abre las cortinas del carro y le pasa una mano por atrás de los hombros.

—Recuerdame... ¿Porqué dejamos de usar carros jalados por caballos?

—Por que _Germany,_ que tiene mucho tiempo libre, descubrió el motor de explosión y decidimos que queríamos ir de un lado a otro más deprisa sin dejar las calles llenas de mierda de caballo —explica mirando por la ventana de Francia medio apoyado encima suyo.

—Mmm no me convences cher. Los coches de ahora tienen SUSPENSION en lugar de este magnífico balanceo.

—Yes. Al parecer la conducción es más comoda si la tienen. Sobre todo para trayectos largos —sigue en plan medio irónico a lo que el francés hace los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un aburrido —le acusa jugando.

—¿Aburrido? —finje ofenderse.

—No sabes disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida.

—Oh! Así que no sé. Quizás deberías explicarme como hacerlo entinces, tu que eres el experto —le reta. El francés se ríe.

—En primera hay que admitir lo que a uno le gusta —le mira de reojo.

—Yo admito lo que me gusta! —replica orgulloso funciendo el ceño sonrojándose un poco pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—De manera sincera y honesta, sin vergüenzas... —agrega.

—No sé por qué crees que no es el caso —replica levantando las cejas, aparentemente desiteresado.

—Es decir, algo así como "_France..._ Eres el hombre más atractivo que conozco" No es el caso porque no eres capaz de aceptar que has disfrutado el vaivén del carro tanto como yo. Incluso el chofer lo sabe. Probablemente todo París lo sepa.

—Es mentira! —se sonroja mucho bajando la cabeza, Francia le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—¿Ya sabes que vamos a ver?

—¡Jum! —agradece el cambio de tema para si mismo—. Esta... "Romeo and Juliet" en el Odéon, y "Le Bossú de Notrê Dame" en el Point Virgule.

—Siempre me has parecido muy... —le da un beso en la mejilla—. Interesante cuando hablas en francés —se acurruca un poco a su lado—. ¿Y que prefieres?

Northen Ireland se incomoda un poco parpadeando.

—Y-Y de opera están haciendo fausto... y Salomé... y las bodas de Figaro... —balbucea a su rollo intentando ignorar el asunto incomodo.

—¡Ópera! —le mira—. Que dramático. Vamos a lo que tu prefieras, cher —le concede.

—O... bueno, el cine...

—¿El... cine? —levanta las cejas— Non. No vamos a ir al cine pudiendo ir al teatro o a la opera.

—OK, OK. Entonces creo que no vamos vestidos adecuadamente para la opera —aprieta los ojos pensando, William shakespeare o Victor Hugo... esto sería más fácil si no fuera por que es Romeo y Julieta... por la reina!.

—¿Podrías dejar de sobrepreocuparte? Sólo es una obra y creo que ambos hemos visto ambas muchísimas veces, cher. ¿Qué es lo que te APETECE ver, independientemente del trasfondo?

—Pues no creerás que voy a ir a ver algo de Victor Hugo, pudiendo ver algo del maestro Shakespeare, _Frog_... Aunque seguro que la estais destrozando —explica desinteresadamente tratando de encontrar una escusa.

—Es probable que la esté destrozando —sonríe mucho—. Me hace gracia la idea de que quieras ir a ver a Shakespeare en francés. Romeo y Julieta será...

—¡Jum! —asiente con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Francia se ríe, tomándolo de la mano.

—Hace tiempo que no voy al teatro.

—Yo es como si estuviera en uno todo el tiempo —bromea— viendo todas tus... —hace un gesto pomposo imitándole.

—Yo no hago —imita el movimiento de Inglaterra, de manera más pronunciada y ridícula.

—_Of course you do_ —sonríe—. Y también haces esto —hace otro movimiento, esta vez con la cabeza, como moviendo el pelo.

—¿Y no te gusta? —levanta las cejas, mirándole a los ojos. El inglés se incomoda otra vez, apartando la vista.

—Ehm... no —responde demasiado tarde y un poco menos seguro de lo que debería. Francia se ríe bajito a lo que Northen Ireland frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios, sonrojándose un poco más—. ¡No te rias, git! ¡He dicho que no! —exclama.

—Quizás deberías relajarte... aunque a mi me gusta cuando estás sonrojado —confiesa él también el inglés desfrunce un poco el ceño.

—Estaría más relajado si... jum! —se calla al oir la segunda parte.

—Estarías más relajado si... —le invita a repetirlo.

—No te emepeñaras en meterte conmigo —acaba la frase—. Tienes suerte que estoy de buen humor o te habría partido la cara —suelta levantando la barbilla con orgullo, medio en broma.

—_Mon Dieu!_ siempre tan agresivo —le besa el cuello, porque Francia al parecer nunca tiene bastante.

—_Yes, yes_ —responde desinteresadamente, sin apartarse—. A ti que te censuren por el contenido sexual y a mi por el contenido violento.

Francia se ríe en su cuello y el carro se detiene.

El de ojos azules se separa y se pasa de nuevo la mano pro el pelo, haciendo el gesto que imitaba el inglés hace unos minutos, sin darse cuenta siquiera.

—Bien...

Northen Ireland se emboba un poquito y sonríe para si mismo. Luego trata de borrarse la sonrisa sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bajemos —propone abriendo la puerta.

—¡Bajemos! —afirma tomándolo de la mano y bajando primero, sin soltarle.

El inglés baja detrás y se ceciora de que no se olvidan nada cayendo en la cuenta.

—_My god..._ Me dejé mis calzoncillos en el Bentley —comenta sin saber siquiera por que lo dice. Francia lo mira con ojos brillantes y luego se gira a agradecer al chofer.

—No me parece que tus calzoncillos en el Bentley sea algo necesariamente malo, mon amour —le explica empezando a caminar hacia el teatro, sin soltarle la mano.

Nothen Ireland le sigue.

—El problema es que es incomodo —se queja un poco al andar sin pillar por donde va, Inglaterra el inocente, de aquí lo sacó Canadá.

—Incomodo. Bueno, la belleza y sensualidad cuestan.

—_What?_ —pregunta sin entender, aun prestandole más atención a ponerse bien el pantalón—. Es que con el kilt es diferente, por que no tienes el problema de las perneras rozando, ¿sabes? —explica.

—Eso que no traes pantalones de cuero... ni la... —se queda callado formando la imagen mental de ingalterra en kilt.

—¡De cuero! ¡Solo faltaría con lo que aprietan! —protesta ajeno a la parte realmente preocupante—. Bueh, da lo mismo, solo es un rato.

Francia baja a la tierra de nuevo en cuanto empieza a hablar y lo mira divertido.

—Cualquier diría que es la primera vez que ocupas pantalones sin ropa interior.

—Ja! No, claro. Soy un tipo duro, lo soportaré —responde orgulloso.

—Bien —le roza la mejilla con los dedos y le da un beso en la sien, sonriendo a lo que el inglés  
se incomoda al pensar un poco mejor lo que acaba de decir.

—Aunque no es como que yo... I mean, son casos puntuales extraordinarios.

Francia se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco y arrastrando al inglés hasta la taquilla.

Northen Ireland le sigue y cuando se quedan en la cola empieza a oír a alguien en la calle con un contrabajo tocando Fever. Empieza a seguir el ritmo chasqueando los dedos de la mano que no tiene agarrada a Francia.

El francés le mira de reojo, sin poder suprimir una leve sonrisa, no de burla... solo sonrisa, mientras termina de pagar los boletos.

Cuando Francia acaba de pagar el inglés vuelve a tomarle de la mano tirando de él y le hace dar una vuelta... Dejándose llevar por la música antes de ir hacia la puerta del teatro.

El de ojos azules, que para cosas como esta SIEMPRE está en el mood, le concede la vuelta y al terminarla le toma de la cintura y le acerca hacia él, dejándose llevar por el ritmo también.

Entonces es cuando Northen Ireland cae en la cuenta del asunto mitad de la calle, ejemejem ugly frog a quien odia ejejemejejem y unas cuantas cosas más. Así que se detiene y se sonroja, tratando de apartarse.

Francia, que no suele dejarse detener a la primera, sigue moviéndose y cantándole en el oído.

A lo que el inglés se sonroja más... Y más aún cuando alguien en la calle les silba.

—Venga, olvídalos... —le susurra al oído, sin dejar de intentar que baile así que aun medio reticente se suelta un poquito mirando a la gente de la calle, sin tenerlo muy claro.

—Nadie va a acordarse de nosotros en unos minutos más... —levanta una mano intentando darle una vuelta el inglés le sigue la vuelta todavía un poco reacio y cuando le ve, sonríe dejándose más.

Y Francia sigue bailando como si no hubiera NADIE más a su alrededor logrando que Northen Ireland se olvide también durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que se acaba la canción.

Al terminar la canción, el francés le da un beso en la mano, pasándole un brazo por atrás de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo.

El inglés se ríe un poco atreviendose a pasarle la mano por la cintura... Cuando alguien les aplaude y otra vez rompe el hechizo que hace que vuelva a tensarse, soltándole apartando la vista con el ceño fruncido. Lo que nos demuestra que es una pena que Inglaterra sea tan inseguro y vergonzoso.

Francia suspira, bajando la cabeza y detestando al idiota que les ha aplaudido... porque todo era tan perfecto! Sin tocarle, camina a la entrada del teatro.

Nothen Ireland le sigue, aún incomodo y de forma más o menos desinteresada.

—¿Quieres algo antes? ¿Una copa de vino? —pregunta señalando al bar.

—_Yes... Why not?_ —se masajea las sienes.

Francia le toma de la mano de nuevo antes siquiera de que pueda pensar y lo arrastra hacia el bar, pidiéndo dos copas de vino.

—No pierdes el toque, _Angleterre_ —le sonríe. El nombrado le mira sin entender.

—What?

—El baile... —se ríe un poco.

—Oh —aparta la mirada—. _I'm... Sorry._ No sé en que estaba pensando. Seguramente no estaba pensando —se escusa.

—No lo estés —le hace un cariño en la cara.

—_I mean_, no es como que yo quisiera —añade demasiado tarde—. Pero la música y...

Francia le pone una mano en los labios para callarlo y le pasa la copa de vino. Northen Ireland se calla atrayendo la copa hacia sí, estando seguro de necesitarla mucho, toma un trago largo que vacía media copa.

El francés sonríe y le da un pequeño trago a su propia copa, sentándose en uno de los bancos altos mientras el inglés se ríe un poco de si mismo sentándose al lado de Francia, mirando la copa y pensando.

—_Quoi?_ —le mira.

—No estoy seguro de querer saberlo —responde negando con la cabeza sonriendo un poco más.

—Oh... _Dieu_ —levanta las cejas, a lo que el de ojos verdes se acaba el vino y se incomoda un se acaba el vino tamibén.

—Quieres ir a por un rapidín al baño —le mira con sonrisa de lado y ojos malévolos.

—Oh! ¡Por la reina! —protesta frunciendo el ceño y mirando el reloj—. Ni aunque hubiera tiempo —contesta sonriendo un poco. Francia se ríe con bastante fuerza.

—Eso imaginé —le extiende la mano para que se la tome, levantándose también y terminándose su propia copa de vino.

Northen Ireland mira alrededor un momento y finalmente se la toma, desinteresadamente.

Francia sonríe sinceramente, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta del teatro.

* * *

_Estos chicos... están empezando a darse cuenta de lo IMPARABLE de lo que les está sucediendo. No puede salir nada bueno de esto ¿O sí?_


	7. Seventh

—La interpretación de Juliet ha sido un poco pobre, pero me ha gustado mucho la coreografía de la lucha de espadas, se nota el toque del esgrima. Y Mercuccio... —explica Northen Ireland a Francia mientras salen del teatro. Él sonríe, mirándole de reojo, orgulloso de que le haya gustado la obra.

—Así que te han gustado las espadas... —repite asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Yes. Muy cuidado, sorprendentemente, todo el baile ha sido muy fluido, ¿sabes? No es tan fácil, por que a veces les ves y dices "tu no has estado en una pelea de espadas en tu _Bloody_ vida" —explica.

—Y estos parecían viajeros del tiempo —sonríe—. Ciertamente la coreografía es bastante buena... quizás le mande una felicitación al coreógrafo —se plantea—. Si lograron hacerte a ti feliz representando Shakespeare... es casi igual que ganarse un Tony —se ríe.

El inglés frunce el ceño dándose cuenta de que vuelve a no estar teniendo pensamientos negativos.

—Jum! Pero Juliet sobreactuaba y of course el texto suena mejor en english.

—Ya, ya... de algo tienes que quejarte —le busca la mano de nuevo y se la toma. Él le deja sin decir nada, levantando la barbilla orgulloso.

—¿Y ahora? —cambia de tema.

—Ahora ya sé lo que vamos a hacer —afirma mientras sigue caminando aparentemente a lo loco para un lugar, pero en realidad va con un rumbo perfectamente definido.

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas mirándole y empezando a imaginar quien sabe qué.

—Sorpréndeme —pide.

—No sé qué tanto vaya a sorprenderte por ahora, pero... —se encoge de hombros, caminando hacia el río.

—Si hemos de ir lejos quizás podríamos pasar primero a recoger el coche —propone.

—Vamos a ir al río... a cenar —explica sin rodeos.

—Oh —levanta las cejas sorprendido—. Cena de homeless bajo un puente, que romántico —se burla un poco.

—_Oui_, exactamente así... como de homeless —afirma riéndose un poco—. Sólo me preocupa un poco tu atuendo —bromea—, estás demasiado poco bien vestido como para parecer un homeless.

—Podría ser peor —se encoje de hombros—. Al menos llevo mi propia camisa esta vez... Espero que no haya problemas de nuevo con el café —comenta aparentemente desinteresado.

Francia le da un leve empellón con el hombro en plan "deja de molestarme".

—Quizás no te quite el ojo de encima —declara, girando la cabeza y mirándole.

Northen Ireland se ríe por el empujón y le mira sin entender eso, haciéndose el inocente.

—Algo raro pasó en el café. Me apostaría unos euros por ello —lo mira intensamente.

—Pasó que se descubrió que no eres tan bueno, como yo vengo diciendo desde siempre —explica asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protesta y el inglés se ríe—. Lo dice el hombre al que el agua de limón le sale salada —le pica pasándole una mano atrás de los hombros.

—¡Eso fue...! No! No me sale salada, solo que esa vez me hice un lío por que alguien cambio la azucarera y el salero de sitio y... —se defiende nervioso a lo que Francia le da un rápido beso en los labios.

—_Oui_, _Oui_. Seguramente eso es lo que pasó, _Angleterre_. Tu eres un excelente cocinero —murmura, sin dejar de sonreír. Northen Ireland se sonroja y luego frunce el ceño.

—Lo que pasó en el café es lo que pasa cuando te metes con el gran imperio británico —confiesa con la barbilla levantada.

—Si claro... todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando uno se mete con el gran imperio británico —suelta Francia riendo un poco y cayendo levemente en la cuenta de lo que pasa ahora mismo que se está "metiendo" con él—. El imperio Británico se sonroja —declara al final abrazándole un poco más por los hombros.

—Pues... ¡No es cierto! —chilla sonrojándose más y Francia se ríe.

—_Oui_... y tampoco es cierto que estamos en París.

—Git! —protesta cuando llegan a la orilla del río.

—Los barcos para la cena están un poco más allá —le explica mirándole a lo que el inglés

levanta las cejas y le brillan los ojos.

—¿Barcos? —pregunta ilusionado.

—_Oui_... Barcos. Vamos a cenar en un barco, obviamente —explica sonriendo al ver su expresión.

Northen Ireland cierra los labios, que se le habían entreabierto un poco y aparta la cara, pero sonriendo.

—No está mal —valora.

—Lo sé, mon petite matelot —le sonríe y le jala la mano.

—Capitaine —corrige levantando un dedo, siguiéndole.

—Capitaine... —repite con los ojos en blanco, pero el inglés sonríe con suficiencia mientras piensa en lo genial que es esto. Ala! un barco. Seguro no le dejaran pilotar y bueno, será una de esas barquitas a motor para el río pero... _What the hell_! ¡Cena en un barco! y la obra había sido tan bonita y lo del carro de caballos había sido tan divertido y... se detiene en sus pensamientos.

—Ya, ya... ni sonrías tanto —le da un codazo en las costillas.

—Git! —protesta tratando de dejar de sonreír, así que Francia vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No me jodas, _Angleterre_. ¡Te ha gustado la idea!

—Te he dicho que no está mal, ¿qué más quieres? —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Pues que me digas que está muy bien! ¡Yo sé que te ha gustado la idea porque es perfecta! Es un barco, y es cena, y es Paris, la ciudad más hermosa del mundo, y es terriblemente ro... —se detiene a si mismo y baja el tono tanto que Inglaterra no escucha el final— ...mántica.

—London es la ciudad más bonita del mundo —responde apartando la cara un poco incomodo por que estaba pensando más o menos lo mismo, por cambiar de tema.

Francia carraspea, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejando la idea de su mente, haciendo un esfuerzo por ni siquiera valorarlo.

—_Oui_, _Oui_, quizás lo es... —responde abstraídamente. El inglés parpadea un poco más incomodo aún, por que esperaba generar una discusión.

Y cuando Francia se da cuenta vuelve a negar con la cabeza, haciendo otro esfuerzo más por dejar de pensar. Le da un golpe en las costillas esta vez un poco más fuerte, frunciendo el ceño.

—Deja de decir idioteces, _Angleterre_. ¡Paris es la ciudad más bonita del mundo, digas lo que digas! —llegan al lugar de los barcos y bajan los escalones necesarios para llegar al muelle.

—Git! como va a ser la más bonita el mundo con esa fea antena de hierro que tienes ahí en medio —responde devolviéndose del golpe dándole en el brazo (no muy fuerte).

Francia levanta las cejas, olvidando el tren de pensamiento anterior y le mira.

—Ant... Antena de hierro. Fea antena de hierro. ¡Le acabas de decir Fea a la Tour Eiffel! ¿Estás consciente de que debería tirarte al Seine por ese comentario?

—Está muy sobrevalorada —responde sonriendo y apartando la cara, con malicia—. Y lo sabes.

—Quoi?—levanta más las cejas, deteniéndose. El inglés se detiene también y le mira orgulloso con la barbilla levantada—. Retira lo que has dicho en este instante —ordena, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco ante la mirada orgullosa de Inglaterra, quien se cruza de brazos e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Oblígame —le reta levantando una ceja. Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Retíralo o te juro que nunca te vuelves a montar en ella...

A Northen Ireland se le borra la sonrisa y se sonroja.

—_Bloody_ _wanker_ —protesta sin mirarle. A Francia le brillan los ojos con malicia y se le acerca tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y besándolo bien, aunque sólo por un instante.

—Retíralo —susurra en cuanto se separa, sin soltarle. Northen Ireland se relame un momento en cuanto le suelta y luego sacude la cabeza tratando de apartar en un intento realmente pobre—. No me obligues a tomar medidas más agresivas, mon petit chou... —sonríe y con una mano lo toma del cuello, acercándose de nuevo para besarlo y deteniéndose a unos milímetros— Retíralo.

Northen Ireland mira un momento alrededor, aun más sonrojado y más tenso.

—I... —empieza cuando el francés saca la lengua y le roza la punta del labio superior, sólo por un instante.

—_Oui_?

—I... I...—abre un poco los labios de esa forma odiosa e inconsciente, empezando a cerrar los ojos.

—_Oui_? —presiona, acariciándole la nuca y acercando un poco más sus labios, sólo para alejarlos de nuevo en cuanto le rozan. Northen Ireland vuelve a abrir los labios al contacto... _Bloody_ _Bloody_ _Bloody_ _hell_!

—I... hate it and I hate you! —protesta en un susurro yendo a buscarle. Francia, inmisericorde, sólo permite que los labios del inglés toquen los suyos por un instante, haciéndolo a él hacia atrás, pero sin soltarle la nuca.

—Retíralo... —susurra poniendo la otra mano en el pecho del de ojos verdes, quién frunce el ceño al no haberle dejado llegar... y entonces se da cuenta de lo que hace y se sonroja, dándole un empujón, esta vez en serio.

Y Francia estaba con la guardia TAN baja que da dos o tres pasos hacia atrás, trastabillando. Frunce el ceño también, mirándolo.

—Hey! Eso fue injustificado! —protesta, a lo que Northen Ireland le fulmina.

—No siempre tengo que justificar lo que hago.

—Pero... —Francia le mira desconsolado un instante y luego desvía la mirada hacia el río, soltando el aire por la boca.

—Quizás prefieras ir a tu _Bloody_ antena, que te lo pases bien —protesta con sarcasmo dándose la vuelta, aún increíblemente incomodo.

Francia parpadea descolocado, girándose a mirarle y Northen Ireland se pasa la mano, por el pelo, suspira y se dirige a los barcos, seguro le dan de comer a él solo aunque sea.

Al francés le toma un par de segundos entender lo que ha pasado, al final despierta de su descoloque y camina tras el inglés, tomándole del brazo, obligándole a girarse hacia él y besándole en cuanto lo hace.

Northen Ireland trata de calmarse, puede ser terrible tener que cenar solo ahí todo el día, pero bueno, que le den, no necesita a esa Frog idiota para que se pase todo el día seduciéndole y luego le rechace como hace siempre, por que siempre hace la misma clase de idioteces y encima ni siquiera puede girarse y gritarle "y que sepas que era mentira lo que de que te odio" por que eso le haría quedar de estúpido. Sorprendentemente más de lo que ya lo había queda... se detiene en sus pensamientos cuando nota el tirón en el brazo y a Francia encima suyo.

—I'm sorry —confiesa el de ojos azules en inglés separándose un poco y volviendo a besarle—. Tu me has pedido... —explica separándose de nuevo por un instante— que te obligara.

Una lagrima de rabia, tardía y traidora le rueda por la mejilla de Northen Ireland. "No me obligues a explicarte que significa cuando te digo que te odio" pide para si mismo cerrando los ojos.

Francia se separa un poco y le mira nuevamente desconsolado, llevándole una mano a la cara, limpiándole la lagrima.

Northen Ireland sigue el gesto con la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Cena conmigo, s'il vous plait... —susurra, a lo que el inglés traga saliva, se sorbe los mocos y asiente MUY sutilmente.

El francés le hace otro cariño en la cara y Northen Ireland sigue el gesto un poco, luego se aparta para darse la vuelta y volver a ir hacia dentro.

—Je... —empieza Francia pensando realmente que NO debe decirle lo que está pensando si no quiere que salga corriendo.

—Come on —le corta, de espaldas. El francés agradece el cambio de tema, siguiéndole en silencio.

Northen Ireland vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo ordenándoselo de otra forma, desinteresadamente, se froto un poco los ojos sutilmente. Francia le sonríe.

—No te sale el movimiento.

—What? —pregunta mirándole, sin saber de que habla.

—Es así —se desordena el pelo, imitándole.

—Yo no tengo el pelo largo —responde mirándole.

—Era... Un decir —cierra los ojos. El inglés hace un movimiento con la cabeza como quitándole importancia.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta en un tono plano, aunque no agresivo.

—Merci... —susurra—. Vamos... Y-Yo... ¿Y bien quoi? —pregunta angustiado.

—Pues... ¿a cuál? ¿a dónde vamos? —pregunta mirando el embarcadero.

—Ah... A-Al que quieras. ¿Qué barco te gusta más?

Northen Ireland los mira con aire critico mesándose la barbilla y elige el que le parece más cómodo. Una barcaza azul ultramarino con las luces amarillentas prendidas.

—Bien —sonríe Francia—. Vamos a ese, mon ami.

El inglés sonríe un poquito y asiente con la cabeza, el francés le toma de la mano de nuevo y suspira aliviado al verlo sonreír.

Esta vez Northen Ireland se incomoda un poquito más que las ultimas veces, pero igualmente no aparta la mano—

—Venga, allez! —le jala caminando al barco.

El inglés le sigue, recordando por un momento, por un gesto subconsciente de Francia, cuando eran pequeños y sonríe un poquito más

—¿Dónde quieres sentarte? —pregunta una vez dentro—. Me parece que ahí es la mejor vista.

Mira a donde le señala, una mesita con mantel blanco hasta el suelo y otro mantel amarillo pálido encima con una sola margarita en un florero fino. Está preparado para dos personas y situada junto a las ventanas, piensa hacia que lado queda Notre dame.

—Entonces al otro lado, of course —bromea un poquito y Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Donde quieeeras...

Northen Ireland pone los ojos en blanco también, fastidiado, tirando de él hacia el lado que ha dicho y Francia se ríe mirándole de reojo.

—Sabía que eras listo.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, Notre Dame... —se detiene, y bufa, sentándose—. Es para no oírte quejándote todo el tiempo.

—Oh... Entiendo —se sienta al otro lado y pide una botella de champán mientras el inglés mira por la ventana otra vez, las luces de la ciudad reflejándose en el río. Francia le sonríe—. ¿Y bien?

Northen Ireland le mira de soslayo, solo moviendo los ojos, sin girar la cabeza.

—Hace mucho que no venia aquí... —confiesa y el inglés levanta las cejas.

—Why? ¿No te gusta?

—No suelo venir aquí con cualquiera.

El de ojos verdes hace un bufidito pensando que al parecer si hay algunas mentiras que se las dice a todo el mundo y suspira riéndose un poquito, si será imbécil. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Quoi?

—Pensaba en cuando fue la última vez que yo estuve en el Tamesis —miente negando desinteresadamente.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso? ¿Sabes? Me pregunto si hay una sola cosa que suelas creerme... —sonríe.

—Mi despacho del parlamento da justo encima del río —se encoge de hombros.

—Lo sé —le sonríe—. He estado ahí, no una... Cientos de veces.

—Yes... —concede—. No se si es exactamente lo mismo pero —se encoge de hombros.

—No suelo venir aquí con todo el mundo porque la gente es idiota y suele no necesitarlo —explica mirándole a los ojos—. Las personas no suelen necesitar nada de todo esto. Suelen acostarse conmigo antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad de esto y nadie me importa lo suficiente como para hacer NADA después del sexo —agrega.

—¿No necesitarlo? —pregunta extrañado levantando las cejas. Francia le sostiene la mirada, sintiendo el peso de la confesión que acaba de hacer.

Northen Ireland se le queda mirando sin saber si quiere realmente entender y creerse lo que le esta diciendo, pensando que en realidad no es como que él mismo haya necesitado todo esto para tener sexo en el Bentley y en el carro de caballos.

El francés sigue mirándole, tratando de averiguar si ha entendido lo que ha dicho, finalmente el inglés se vuelve a la ventana.

—Debe ser triste entonces —declara después de unos instantes.

—Quoi?—frunce el ceño.

—Estar aquí, ahora... —niega con la cabeza, sonriendo con cinismo—. No me importa.

Francia, que estaba pensando en otras múltiples razones por las cuales era triste como no tener a nadie, no establecer lazos con nadie, lo cual es triste, solitario y vacío. Aunque sea el mismo el que elige hacerlo aparentemente le mira en cuanto habla.

—¿N-No te importa? —pregunta poniendo todo su empeño en hacer un tono de voz que denote seguridad.

—No —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Al final yo tampoco necesito nada de todo esto, así que si pretendes decirme que sientes lastima y por eso estas aquí... —le mira fijamente—. Debo confesarte que no me importa si estás o no.

—¿Lástima? —parpadea—. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión tan... poco acertada? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Northe Ireland sonríe con cinismo otra vez.

—¿Qué estás buscando, France? ¿Qué haces aquí? —levanta las manos señalando el lugar. Chasquea la lengua—. Supongo que tampoco me interesa, en realidad.

—Espera —cierra los ojos con fuerza, y se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz—. _Angleterre_, no hagas esto. S'il vous plait. No, no lo hagas —prácticamente suplica—. ¿Sí me estás oyendo?

—Yes —responde.

—¿De dónde sacas que te tengo lástima? Quizás seas tu la que me la tiene a mi, y estés aquí porque...

—You are ritght —se lo piensa—. Quizás debería preguntármelo a mi mismo antes que sacar conclusiones sobre ti.

Francia le mira con tristeza.

—Y creo que ni aún así quiero saberlo —confiesa negando con la cabeza. El francés le sonríe levemente.

—_Angleterre_... yo... —se revuelve en su assiento—. Sólo sé que está siendo un buen día. Un día absolutamente perfecto, si me lo preguntas. Y me atrevería a decir, que tu piensas algo semejante, sólo que no vas a decirlo —se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que, posiblemente, sea lo más triste de todo... —sigue reflexionando y se calla al oír eso, escrutándole. Francia le mira a los ojos.

—Es lo que es. No tengo ningún plan, ni he pensado más allá de lo que está pasando pero después de lo de la mañana, y lo del bentley, y lo de la carroza, y de ir al teatro... Venir aquí contigo era la mejor idea —sonríe—. Y hacía mucho que no venía —agrega encogiéndose de hombros—. No tengo nada más que decirte.

Northen Ireland le mira también y aun en su postura un poco cínica, baja la mirada hasta la copa que le han llenado con champán hace un rato, la toma y vuelve a mirar a Francia.

—Por las cosas tristes... Y los días perfectos —brinda con él.

—Por los días perfectos... y por los enemigos perfectos —agrega mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo un poco mientras choca su copa con la del inglés, quien sonríe y bebe un trago.

—Es horrible la vista, non? —Francia señala hacia afuera cambiando el tema e intentando calmar a su corazón, que por alguna razón, está acelerado.

—No me arranco los ojos por educación —responde sonriendo, el francés se estira un poco y le toma la mano. Northen Ireland levanta las cejas, mirándole las manos sobre la suya en la mesa pero Francia no las quita y sonríe.

El inglés bebe un poco más de champán sin mover su mano tampoco, sonrojándose un poquito... Y en hilo musical empieza a sonar Padam Padam.

Francia se tensa un poco, sin saber como va a tomar eso su acompañante. Como quien no quiere la cosa, se levanta para "cambiarse la cartera del bolsillo", y cuando vuelve a sentarse está casualmente como un metro más cerca de él.

Nothen Ireland se revuelve en su asiento un poco al reconocer la canción, sonrojándose aun más.

—Bugger —protesta entre dientes.

—Veo que de una u otra forma, el barco está en contra mía... —protesta Francia, no tan en serio, haciéndole un cariño al en el cuello—. Debe ser que tu lo escogiste... —agrega.

—Debe ser —se encoge de hombros un poquito y se mueve mirando afuera—. Pero yo diría que no, a esa bandera le faltan cruces para poder echarme la culpa —replica refiriéndose a la bandera francesa que hay en la popa.

—Quizás amenazaste al capitán del barco —insiste ahora hundiéndole la mano en el pelo, a la altura de la nuca.

—Si hubiera hecho eso... Yo estaría pilotando ahora —asegura siguiendo el movimiento con naturalidad. Francia sonríe.

—Quizás pudiera lograr que pilotearas un poco —valora—. Pero para eso, tendríamos que pretender que eres una persona confiable y escrupulosa... y que no vas a hundir un buque de la flota Francesa, nada más por diversión...

—Creo que necesitare un par de botellas de esto para mi solo para ello —sonríe también dando otro trago.

—No estoy seguro de que quiera que estés borracho está noche —suelta sin pensar.

—I mean, seguramente entonces lo hundiría por negligencia no por diver... —se detiene, Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Quizás deberíamos pretender que yo no dije nada.

—Hay muchas actividades que tienen mejor fin con la sobriedad —trata de calmarse.

—Yo estoy completamente seguro de ello... y tengo varias en mente. Ninguna incluye cuchillos ni pistolas.

—Ya no suena tan divertido —finge desanimarse un poco. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Apostaría mi vida a que lo será.

—No puedes apostar tu vida. Tu vida es mía, yo la gané al poker y por eso me reservo el derecho de ser quien le ponga fin —concluye muy seguro sin pensar mucho tampoco. Francia levanta las cejas más aún, sonriendo divertido.

—Bien. Si mi vida es tuya, tu cuerpo es mío —replica.

—No recuerdo que me hayas ganado nunca a las cartas —responde levantando las cejas.

—Yo nunca dije que lo hubiéramos jugado a las cartas, pero recuerdo otros juegos en donde nos ha quedado perfectamente claro de quién es tu cuerpo, cher.

Northen Ireland se sonroja, incomodo.

—Además, si no te gano a las cartas, es porque yo no hago trampa.

—Yo no hago trampa tampoco —se defiende.

—Además, mientes. ¡Mira qué cinismo!

—Es absolutamente cierto, no son trampas... Son reglas abiertas —explica.

—Y no vayas a decirme que aprendiste del mejor porque... Está prohibido.

—¿Aprender del mejor? Eso sería ser autodidacta —responde orgulloso.

—Oh, merde.. —ojos en blanco.

—What? —pregunta.

—Nada, nada. Yo lo decía porque siempre me dices a mi cínico y ahora resulta que... —ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Lo eres... Seguramente eres tu quien aprendió del mejor —suelta con orgullo otra vez.

—Llevas diciéndomelo desde que te conozco. Antes que pudieras infectarme —sonríe y Nothen Ireland levanta las cejas.

—¿Pues como no voy a llamarte cínico desde que nos conocimos? Viniste diciéndome que fuéramos amigos —suelta como si le dijera "cambiemos el color del cielo". Francia se ríe y lo jala un poco hacia él.

—Y siempre te has empeñado en no querer serlo.

—No es como que has muchas más opciones —se acerca un poco, cuando vienen a pedirles que es lo que quieren de comer, haciendo que se separe de nuevo.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco y mira al mesero.

—Deux soupe à l'oignon et deux coq au vin —le pide sonriendo. El camarero asiente volviendo a marcharse. Nothen Ireland le mira.

—Menos mal que estas aquí para saber lo que quiero —protesta bromeando un poco.

—Es que me has dicho que no me quieres aquí y yo he pensado... bueno, si ya estoy aquí, le echaré a perder la velada —le abre la palma de la mano, de manera que esté mirando al techo, y se pone a hacerle dibujillos con el dedo índice. El inglés se deja hacer, aunque le hace cosquillas y mueve un poquitín los dedos, pero no cierra la palma mirando el movimiento.

—Pues lo estas consiguiendo, sin duda.

—¿Lo hago? ¡Oh, pobre victima! —se burla haciendo un poco más de presión con el dedo.

—Pues no eres consciente de todo lo que tengo aguantarte —se queja aun en un tono nada creíble.

—Oh... quizás deberías explicarme tooodoo lo que tengo que aguantarte, cher —lo mira a los ojos, sonriendo.

—Pues... —vacila pensando y se sonroja un poco—. Ya te mostré un poco ayer.

—Non, non... no demasiado... —sonríe—. ¿Qué me vas a mostrar entonces, cher? —pregunta con voz grave, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Nothen Ireland le mira y traga saliva un poco incomodo por el hecho de tener que actuar como Francia y finalmente lo toma como si se estuviera burlando cierra los ojos y levanta la barbilla.

—Pues esta por ejemplo ese tonillo tuyo completamente crispante en el que dice "Angletegg" —le imita el gorgorito sonriendo—. o cuando me llamas "mon amur".

—Tonillo crispante para decirte _Angleterre_... —levanta las cejas—, y no te gusta que te diga mon amour...

—Exacto —responde—. Oh, y esta también ese asunto del pelo que hablábamos antes... —hace el gesto exageradamente—, and of course toda la pompa con la que lo haces todo —toma la copa de champán con movimientos muy exagerados, bebiendo un sorbo.

—Vaya, te parece todo tan crispante y lo dices tan apasionadamente que incluso podría suponer que te agrada y quieres convencerme de que no lo note —responde con una de esas sonrisas. El inglés se sonroja automáticamente.

—Git! ¿¡Cómo va a gustarme que hagas cosas como esas!? —aparta la mirada—. Es como eso que haces tan desesperante de no acabar de... —vuelve a sonrojarse un poco más dejando la frase a medias, incomodo.

—No acabar de... —repite Francia, sonriendo, sabiendo a que se refiere.

—No acabar de... —repite buscando en su mente un eufemismo lo más rápido posible— matarlo —sentencia.

Francia le pone el pulgar den los labios, "intentando callarlo" y el inglés le mira.

—Eso, cher... —se le acerca un poco—, eso hace que ambos la pasemos mejor, aunque no lo creas.

Northen Ireland abre un poco los labios como si fuera a protestar, aunque es absolutamente cierto lo que dice Francia, lo que, por supuesto, lo hace aun más insoportable.

Francia vuelve a presionar con el pulgar en sus labios, y sonríe.

—No tienes que darme la razón aquí, y ahora... —resume.

El de ojos verdes saca la punta de la lengua lamiendo muy sutilmente el pulgar y cerrando un poco los ojos, antes de volver a cerrar los labios.

Francia abre los ojos un poco más de lo habitual, sonriendo con ESA sonrisa de nuevo. Baja el dedo, haciendo que abra un poco el labio inferior, terminando por dibujarle una línea por la barbilla y la manzana de Adán, hasta el cuello de la camisa.

—Me... gusta... —susurra el francés mientras

Nothen Ireland le deja hacer sintiendo las cosquillas y traga saliva de manera tan exagerada que debería moverle la mano a Francia con el cuello y entonces les traen el primer plato.

Francia le quita la mano del cuello ligeramente sonrojado y Nothen Ireland esta sacando humo por las orejas, a punto del ataque cardiaco y con ganas de meterse bajo la mesa.

—Merci... —agradece Francia al mesero y luego mira al inglés de reojo y no puede evitar reírse un poco—. La sopa de cebolla sirve para que la gente se caliente... —explica como si no lo supiera, pero sin poder evitar el asunto del doble sentido.

—A lovely way to burn... —responde rompiendo la capa de queso gratinado un poco con la cuchara. Francia sonríe y empieza a tararear la cancioncilla.

Nothen Ireland prueba la sopa... Que no solo esta buenísima en si, si no que además con el hambre que se acaba de dar cuenta que tiene esta absolutamente deliciosa.

—Está tan mala como mi café, me imagino... —pregunta Francia probándola.

—No he llegado a probar el café, pero seguramente esta peor —asegura— solo me la como por que soy un gentleman.

—Claaaaaaaro, claro... —asiente con la cabeza saboreando la sopa, quizás tiene un poquito más de sal de la que debería, pero está buena—. La que yo hago es un poco mejor, te lo concedo, pero a mi me parece que está bastante bien.

—¿La que haces tu? Ja! Recuerdo la ultima vez que trataste de enseñarme a hacerla... —confiesa por que de hecho se acuerda de TODAS las veces que le tratado de enseñar a cocinar, por que realmente le presta atención en ello—. London es demasiado inflamable para tus clases de cocina —niega con la cabeza habiendo olvidado el doble sentido. Francia levanta mucho, mucho las cejas.

—Ahora entiendo por que nunca has logrado cocinar nada.

—¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡Fuiste tu! —le acusa aún sin pillar el doble sentido, señalándole con la cuchara.

—Solo que no pensé ser yo directamente el culpable.

—¿Pues quien iba a ser el culpable? —ojos en blanco—. Tu eres quien esta ahí... Técnicamente enseñándome a cocinar —sonriendo, pero sin pilarlo.

—Técnicamente? —levanta las cejas más, sonriendo divertido—. Que tu estés teniendo fantasías húmedas conmigo mientras te enseño a cocinar no indica que yo no lo esté haciendo bien. Solo que en alguna medida te conviene habérmelo dicho, así no te molestaré tanto con el asunto de la cocina —sigue a lo suyo.

—Me sorprende que no le hayas pegado fuego a la ciudad más a menú... —se detiene de hablar, parpadeando—. Yo no tengo fantasías húmedas contigo en la cocina —responde con la voz aguda... O al menos no las tenía hasta ahora, añade para si mismo. Francia sonríe.

—¡Pero si lo has confesado hace un minuto!

—He confesado que es tu culpa que no se me de cocinar —concede—. ¡Pero no por eso!

—Aja. Y me has dicho que Londres es terriblemente inflamable...

—Pues... Lo es —explica sin entender—. Por eso es peligroso que estés por ahí, yo no te controlo bien y tu podrías hacerlo incendiar.

Francia se ríe.

—Cher, ¿tan solo sabes lo que estás diciendo? —le pone una mano en la pierna y le acaricia el muslo lentamente hasta sus regiones vitales, acercándosele—. But.. What a lovely way to burn —le susurra mirándole a los ojos.

Nothen Ireland vuelve a... No, creo que está vez no se sonroja, si no que directamente se vuelve incandescente así que Francia se acerca y le besa suavemente los labios.

—Yo no era... No decia... ¡No es eso! —balbucea MUY nervioso y se calla, Of course.

Francia se separa después de unos segundos y Northen Ireland sigue con los ojos cerrados y tiene un escalofrío para entonces.

El francés quita la mano de sus regiones y le acaricia la mejilla, el inglés frunce el ceño apartando la cara y sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Lo ves? You _Bloody_ _wanker_. Esta es otra de las cosas que tengo que aguantar.

—A mi me parece que la disfrutas casi tanto como yo... —responde sonriendo también.

—¿Que siempre malentiendas todo hacia ese terreno? —baja la vista a la sopa, acabándosela—. Ya te lo he dicho antes, dear, hay grados de enfermedad.

Francia levanta un poco las cejas con el asunto del dear, sin poder evitar sonreír aún más.

—No es mi culpa que malentienda las cosas hacia ese terreno... La culpa es tuya.

—¿Mía? ¿Desde cuándo soy yo el pervertido, de los dos? —pregunta, si darse cuenta de hecho del asunto del "dear".

—Desde siempre —se le acerca tomando la copa—. Que no te des cuenta es otro asunto.

—¡Ja! ¡Desde siempre! —se ríe—. Ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntarte cual es la peor perversión que has hecho.

—No creo que sea necesario que preguntes, las probabilidades de que haya sido contigo son elevadas —sonríe cínicamente metiendo la ultima cucharada de sopa en su boca.

Northen Ireland se sonroja un poco, incomodándose.

—Hum... Sí, ya claro —hace como que no se lo cree—. Siempre pensé que debía haber cabezas guillotinadas en el asunto —responde y aunque no lo sepa, o no se haya dado cuenta, que haya dicho que fue con él le ha producido un agradable sentimiento cálido.

—Hemos quedado ya que los asuntos de Sade son los asuntos de Sade y no se discuten en la comida —sonríe.

—Alguien me dijo una vez... No recuerdo quien, algún cínico del que aprendí, intuyo, que "los unicos asuntos que merece la pena hablar, son los de los que no se discute en la comida" —suelta con ese tonillo cáustico. Francia levanta las cejas riendo.

—Oh, vaya... Ese cínico me suena conocido —se pasa la mano por el pelo y se lo despeina un poco, dejando en concreto un mechón levantado—. Y no puedo decir que me desagrade del todo —se acerca a él y le busca la mano, de nuevo.

—Pero te concedo que un caballero no tiene memoria —añade viendo lo que se ha hecho en el pelo, sin poder evitar recordar a nantucket fugazmente... levanta la mano que no le está tomando acercándola a su cabeza.

Francia sigue el movimiento de su mano con los ojos, sin moverse. El inglés agarra el mechón mal puesto, suavemente, con dos dedos y lo pone en su sitio con cuidado, bajando la mano al lado de su cara, al mismo tiempo que baja los ojos.

El francés deja de segur el movimiento de la mano, y le mira a los ojos. Northe Ireland le mira también, aún con la mano en alto... vacilando un momento.

Los ojos y azules se cierran y su dueño sonríe, acercando (sin notarlo siquiera) un poco la cabeza a su mano. El de ojos verdes levanta las cejas y le acerca la mano acariciándole la mejilla suavemente y entonces viene el camarero otra vez a llevarse los platos.

Francia abre los ojos de nuevo, odiando ahora el un poco al camarero y pensando qe quizás entre los dos puedan ahogarlo en el mar río.

Nothen Ireland aparta la mano, por supuesto, sonrojado de nuevo planeando como puede hacer que parezca un accidente... lo de tirarle al río, claro. Planteándose también si no habrá alguien en la cocina dedicándose expresamente a fastidiarles.

—¿Está todo correcto? ¿Necesitan algo más? —pregunta el camarero amablemente al recoger los platos, viendo las caras de incomodidad de ambos.

—Quizás necesite usted que estemos desnudos sobre la mesa para entender cual no es un buen momento... —murmura Francia—. El resto de la comida no estaría mal —le pide fulminándole—. Y más cuidado.

Nothen Ireland le fulmina con una mirada que dice "que se suicide usted, por ejemplo" y luego hace los ojos en blanco en un "a ser posible de una manera bastante dolorosa, ya que estamos" y mira a Francia de soslayo sonriendo un poco.

El camarero traga saliva, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Enseguida —sentencia antes de alejarse. Francia suspira.

Nothen Ireland niega con la cabeza aun medio sonriendo, al parecer empieza a acostumbrarse a esa clase de cosas, ya que llevan así todo el día.

—¿En dónde estábamos? —pregunta aparentemente inocente Francia mientras le mira sonriente.

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas y ahora se sonroja un poco, apartando la vista de nuevo y teniendo una idea. Ejem. Solo que no puede hacer eso, por que obviamente él NO quiere hacer eso. Ejem ejem.

—En... Sade y las cosas de las que no se debe hablar —responde medio abstraídamente.

—Oh... _Oui_, es cierto —responde un poquito irritado pensando que estaban en otro asunto y maldiciendo al mesero—. La cosa es que ese no es un buen tema en general, Sade era... Demasiado.

—Esa si es una sorpresa —valora levantando las cejas e inclinando un poco la cabeza, aún sin decidirse si hacerlo o no.

—No es una sorpresa, es que... Hay niveles de enfermedad —le sonríe el francés, pasándose una mano por el pelo y recargándose en la mesa.

Northen Ireland se ríe, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla y mira la ventana de soslayo.

Francia mira la ventana también, dándole un trago a su copa y sirviéndose un poco más.

El inglés trata de juntar valor, observa a Francia ponerse el vino en la copa y se muerde el labio pensando que este es el _Bloody_ momento adecuado y que es un imbécil por no atreverse, le acerca su copa.

Francia le sirve vino, sin enterarse de lo que pasa.

—Esta es una buena cosecha, sin duda —exclama para sí, mirando la botella—. Es sorprendente porque la de un año antes es bastante mala... —se encoge de hombros.

Northen Ireland acerca la copa para si y toma un trago largo, saboreándolo y luego recuerda el brindis de antes. "Que le den a todo el mundo", decide sin escucharle... Se quita los zapatos disimuladamente mirando por la ventana y sonrojándose un poco, acerca el pie hasta la pierna de Francia, metiéndolo un poquito por debajo del borde de su pantalón, sin mirarle.

—Esas cosas pasan... unos años llueve más — suelta desinteresadamente.

—Y este año llovió bastant... —Francia se detiene sintiendo el pie, levantando las cejas y la vista a lo que el inglés se sonroja muchísimo más, apretando los ojos y apartándolo, repitiéndose "idiotaidiotaidiota" en su mente y acaba por beber un poco más de vino desinteresadamente, pero con el ceño fruncido.

Francia carraspea, bajando la vista a la botella de nuevo.

—Ese año, llovió muchísimo, sorprendentemente y era necesario recoger las uvas pero recuerdo que...

El inglés vuelve a ponerse los zapatos sutilmente, con la cabeza gacha sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—En la otra mitad del año, hubo un poco de sequía, y la situación cambio, pero las uvas... —repite y mira a Inglaterra—. Tengo bastante con el mesero interrumpiendo como para que tu interrumpas también —carraspea y mira la etiqueta—. Como te decía, las uvas... Es un proceso complejo y a veces en la noche, cuando hace frío —continua.

Northen Ireland se incomoda sin saber qué hacer ¿se estará refiriendo a interrumpirle de hablar... o a interrumpirse de lo otro? traga saliva.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira.

—En la nooocheee —especifica acentuando esa ultima palabra mientras estira una pierna y le toca al inglés la pierna un poco, esperando que entienda el mensaje. Luego regresa la pierna a su lugar, sin mirarlo—. En la noche es la recolección de las uvas y... —Francia está diciendo cualquier cosa absurda, sin poner ninguna atención en lo que dice.

Northen Ireland se revuelve en su asiento, entendiendo pero incomodo, se pasa la mano por el pelo, rascándose la nuca mientras vuelve a quitarse los zapatos y acercar el pie tímidamente, sin escuchar en absoluto y sin mirarle, aparentemente muy interesado en lo que se ve por la ventana.

—Y también ese año... con la lluvia... La situación fue particularmente interesante porque —sigue Francia cada vez con menos sentido.

Northen Ireland bebe aún más y entonces mira a Francia.

—La... Bo... Tella... —sonrie Francia al sentir el pie nuevamente. Cierra los ojos—. La cosa es que esa es una cosecha particularmente buena, aun... Que particularmente cara también, pero eso es irrelevante —se lleva la copa a la boca con los ojos cerrados.

El inglés sonríe un poquito al notar que cierra los ojos, así que empieza a acariciarle otra vez, con todo el cuidado que puede al ser con los pies.

—Me gustan los viñedos que tienen rosales —responde algo más o menos aleatorio en cuanto al tema.

—¿R-Rosales? —pregunta distraídamente.

—Yes. Ya sé que no es por eso pero... es elegante —explica sin detenerse pensando que se ponen rosales en los viñedos por que los rosales tienen algunas enfermedades iguales que las de una vid, de manera, que si les afecta, el rosal, que es más debil, la presenta antes y de esta manera, se puede proteger al viñedo.

—Elegante, oui... —asiente sin realmente ponerle demasiada atencion—. Es... Las rosas son...

Northen Ireland se resbala un poco en su asiento para llegar mejor y subir un poco más, mordiéndose el labio un poquito más cuando vuelve el camarero con los segundos platos.

Y Francia, que acababa de echar la cabeza atrás en plan extasiado. Pone la cabeza mirando al frente y FULMINÁNDOLO.

El inglés se queda paralizado con el pie en su sitio, sin moverse mirando fijamente al camarero.

—Tiene tres segundos para poner los platos en la mesa y largarse —suelta Francia.

El camarero parpadea confundido dejando los platos y mirándoles respectivamente sonríe un poco asustado.

—Bon appetit —les desea yéndose.

Una gota de sudor frío resbala por la espalda de Nothen Ireland, haciendo que tenga otro escalofrío mientras le obseva. Francia mira al inglés

—Cada vez lo haces mejor... Y yo peor —sonríe. El de ojos verdes parpadea sin entender.

—What?

—He echado al mesero —se ríe como respuesta.

—Supongo que me dirías que soy agresivo y violento si lo hiciera yo mismo... —sonríe de vuelta.

—Oui, Oui... Pero es qe yo estaba concentrado... —explica—. Y tu lo haces por histeco.

Northen Ireland se incorpora de nuevo, revolviéndose incomodo y tomando los cubiertos.

—Si ponerme histerico no fuera deporte internacional...

Francia se decepciona en cuanto quita el pie.

—Si no fuera tan divertido... —se encoge de hombros.

—Of course, yo no le veo la gracia... y esa es la gracia del asunto —levanta las cejas mirándole, sonriendo de lado.

—Exactamente —se ríe un poco mientras el inglés corta un poco de pollo y lo rebaña en la salsa para luego llevarselo a la boca—. ¿Está igual de horrible que la sopa? —pregunta sonriendo—. La sopa de la cual te tomaste hasta la última gota —agrega con la boca pequeña.

—O peor —confirma—. No me gustan los champiñones... —se queja un poquito llevándose otro bocado, por que de hecho, casi no saben a champiñones con el sabor fuerte del vino. Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Debe ser que estas demasiado habituado al mío, mon amour...

—Otra cosa que no has sido capaz de enseñarme a cocinar por culpa de... —se detiene esta vez, carraspeando—. ¿y cuál es plan para luego? —pregunta desinteresadamente, solo por cambiar de tema.

—¿Cuál crees tu que sea el plan para luego, Angleterre? —lo mira levantando las cejas.

—Pues no tengo el coche —explica—. And, well... —vacila—. Si lo supiera no lo preguntaría —termina incomodándose otra vez.

—Pues yo creo que podemos ir en taxi. A menos que quieras ir urgentemente por tu coche. Ciertamente no está tan cerca como para ir caminando —se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... —lo valora—. En realidad no estaba mal aparcado, pero... —se sonroja un poco recordando el asunto de sus calzoncillos.

—Y creo que puedes vivir unas horas más sin calzoncillos... Ciertamente estando ahí, podrían incluso conseguir unos —sonríe.

El inglés se sonroja un poco más asombrado, ¿cómo ha sabido...? sacude un poco la cabeza.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —pregunta con sospecha sin entender como podrían conseguirlos.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, ¡al Four Seasons! Es el mejor hotel del mundo. Si vienen tus ridículos hermanitos Gallagher y les consiguen cosas absurdas como carne de koala a la pimienta, no veo por que no puedan conseguirte a ti unos calzoncillos de viejito.

—Así que el four seasons... siempre pense que defenderias el Ritz y los productos de la tierra —se encoge de hombros—. Y mis calzoncillos no son de viejo, son de algodón blanco... ¿por qué seguimos hablando de ellos? —pregunta incomodo, pero sonriendo un poco.

—¡No es que yo no prefiera el ritz! Y si son de viejo —agrega—. De garçón o de viejo, Angleterre, nadie jovial utiliza calzoncillos de algodón blanco —sonríe pensando que él de hecho tiene un ALGO fetichista con esos calzoncillos, seguramente por culpa de Inglaterra.

—No, no. Hay que reconocerselo, el muchacho se esfuerza —concede al respecto del Canadá, ya que el four seasons es una cadena canadiense—. Y hasta cierto punto es normal que... lo promociones, alguien tiene que hacerlo —se burla un poquito—. Y of curse que sí, todo el mundo usa ese tipo de calzoncillos, lo que no hacen es ponerse tangas de leopardo.

Francia levanta las cejas y come unos segundos más en silencio, concentrado en el plato.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras hacer antes de ir al hotel? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Ah. Mmmm... —se lo piensa, por que de hecho, no ha pensado en nada más que hacer... de hecho, no ha pensado en absolutamente nada desde hace un bueeen rato—. Ehm... pues... no es como que yo quiera ir —aclarade esa forma que naaadie se cree por que justo se acaba de dar cuenta.

Francia suelta una risita.

—Mejor, eso hace que a mi me den más ganas —le cierra un ojo.

—Of course, como disfrutas fastidiándome —suelta sonriendo.

—Es eso, exactamente —levanta una mano y llama al mesero, pidiendo la cuenta, northen Ireland levanta las cejas.

—¿No hay postre? ¿El camarero va a salir impune, el barco va a seguir a flote y además no hay postre? —protesta bromeando—. Esto es inadmisible y abominable. Debe ser un absoluto plan maquiavélico.

—Oh, merde. El postre de merde... —se ríe Francia habiéndolo olvidado por completo—. Esto es culpa tuya y de ese maldito pie que...

El inglés se sonroja por lo del pie.

—No lo pidas —dice con una vocecita el francés levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—Vaya. Estamos ansiosos —sonríe. Northen Ireland frunce el ceño sonrojándose más.

—Vamos a otro sitio a tomarlo —explica sin mirarle.

—La habitación del hotel me parece perfecto. Quizás podamos hoy hacer "la cosa más pervertida que he hecho nunca", sin que tengas que esperar que te lo recuerde —le guiña el ojo.

Abre mucho sus ojos verdes, seguramente empezando a sacar humo por las orejas... por que en realidad lo que quería era una crêppe pero... es plan suena como para gritar "oh, bloody hell".

—Claro que si insistes, seguro puedes conseguir nueces garapiñadas, marrons, o crêpes o... Algo en el camino —le sonríe—. Digo yo, previo al postre de... Verdad.

El inglés cierra los ojos pero sigue sonriendo.

—¿Así que ya hemos llegado a la parte en la que te dedicas a ponerme histérico otra vez?

Francia se ríe con absoluta sinceridad.

—Guilty as charged —confiesa en broma—. Es inevitable. ¡Mira el color que traes! Es adictivo.

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas aun con los ojos y los labios apretados, pero media sonrisa.

—Quiero una crêppe con chocolate —pide en plan caprichoso, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ohh... Angleterreeee! —protesta en plan niño de cinco años—. Quizás mañana en la... —levanta las cejas—. ¡Ha llegado el momento en el que pides cosas que sabes perfectamente que no voy a negarte! ¡Eres un controlador!

—Me has hecho enojar, así que tienes que compensarme —niega con la cabeza levantando la barbilla, con la sonrisa imborrable.

—Ya te veo la cara de enojo que tienes... —frunce el ceño y sonríe también, levantándose un poco y acercándose a él para besarle. Nothen Ireland abre los ojos, pero no se aparta y el camarero les trae la cuenta.

—Sacrebleu! —protesta Francia incrédulo.

—Por la reina, esto tiene que ser una broma —Nothen Ireland se masajea las sienes apartando la cara. Francia mira al mesero y a la cuenta y saca la cartera, dejándole el dinero exacto.

—Wait! Tu has pagado el teatro —protesta Nothen Ireland sacando su propia cartera.

—Err... —levanta las cejas—. Oui, pero esto es una... —carraspea deteniendose a tiempo de decir "cita"—. Estamos en París. Cuando estemos en London pagarás tú y comeré langosta en un restaurante francés.

—Y una mierda, prefiero pagar ahora y que no te pases —bromea levantando las cejas.

—Mmm...

—Aunque no llevo dinero de este vuestro de broma —explica mirando la cartera.

—Yo creo que... —suspira—. Bien, bien... Paga tu y yo pongo la propina —sonríe malévolo—. Voy a darl... —bufa hacedo ojos en blanco, pero el otro saca igualmente un par de billetes con la cara de la reina, dejándolos en el platillo—. Angleterre... Es ridículo que pagues con esas cosas —toma los billetes y los pon a un lado con cierto asquillo y una sonrisa.

—Esa cosa es dinero de verdad y vale más de lo que nunca valdrán vuestras sabanitas —se defiende.

—Yo no diría que nunca... —niega con la cabeza—. Pero... ¿De verdad crees que el mesero interrumpe-momentos merece que le pagues en libras y que le dejes propina?

—Tu ibas a dejar propina, acabas de decirlo —se defiende otra vez empezando a guardar los billetes de nuevo, bufando.

—Yo iba a dejar dos céntimos de propina, cher —sonríe—. Tu puedes pagar lo que está de acuerdo a tus capacidades. Las crepes, por ejemplo.

Northen Ireland le fulmina y luego se encoge de hombros.

—Después de todo así fue como gran Bretaña se hizo grande, —asegura—. Creo que voy a dejarle una amenzada de muerte dibujada al reverso de la cuenta como propina —propone riéndose.

—Oh! ¡Eso sería fantastique! Dibujale una calavera —se ríe. El inglés saca un lápiz de la cartera y la dibuja con cuidado, con dos fémures cruzados abajo incluidos mientras esta en su postura de "travesura realizada".

—¿algunas palabras solemnes? —pide.

—Nique ta mere, fil da pute! —exclama contento.

—Oh! Pura poesía! —comenta llevándose una mano al pecho teatralmente y riéndose, las escribe. Francia se ríe también.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Mucho —responde Nothen Ireland sin pensar, acabando de comprobar que queda bien y se pone de pie, mirándole. Francia le sonríe tomándole la mano y poniéndose de pie, mirandolo a los ojos.

—I mean... En realidad —vacila, demasiado tarde dejándose tomar de la mano y yendo para afuera—. No es que las interrupciones hayan sido tan dramaticas, por que después de todo...

Francia lo sigue, dejándole hablar hasta que salen del barco, en donde hace lo más efectivo que suele hacer para callarlo.

—Y el camarero... "¡Bang!" ¡Acabo de dispararle! ¡Que fuerte! Que ¡PANICO! "chooof! " camarero cayendo muerto al Sena y tu divertido aplaudie... —y Nothen Ireland no mata a nadie por que esta muy ocupado devolviéndole el beso a Francia, quien suelta después de unos... Minutos, probablemente. sonriendo.

Nothen Ireland respira agitadamente un segundo, antes de darse cuenta que están en mitad de la calle otra vez.

—Je... —empieza Francia mirándole a los ojos.

El inglés parpadea entrando en pánico y vuelve a echarsele encima besandole para que no lo diga.

—Don't you spoil it all saying something stupid like... —se queda callado sin acabar la frase, después de besarle y el mundo entero lo agradece.

—Vamonos... —sentencia entrando un poco en pánico también.

Borthen Ireland asiente con la cabeza y Francia cierra los ojos, ligeramente angustiado, metiéndose las manos a las bolsas, empezando a andar.

—¿Qué hay de mi crepe entonces? —pregunta el inglés tratando de cambiar de tema.

—En la calle, creo que recuerdo uno dos cuadras más allá —explica—. Vamos... —sonríe forzadamente.

Nothen Ireland tuerce los labios y baja la vista acercándose y andando a su lado. Quizás ha sido un poco duro no dejar que... Bueno, lo diga. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza. No es como que no quiera. Ni siquiera sabe si quiere o no quiere oirlo.

Francia sigue con las manos en las bolsas, pensando en ese asunto de la estupidez... ¿Será que si lo dice no va a creerle? ¿O no querrá oirlo? ¿O pensará que se esta burlando? ¿O saldrá corriendo? Pero es que todo tan jodidamente... Perfecto. Aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza, tratando desesperadamente de evitar seguir pensando.

El inglés arrastra un poco los pies. No, no quiere oirlo. Por supuesto que no quiere, por que es el niño quien hace eso, no Francia. Pero... Todo este... Día perfecto... Y todo ese asunto de no hacer esto con nadie más y el asunto de las cosas tristes de mierda y...

—Bollocks —protesta. Francia le mira de reojo, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago y unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no es ninguna estupid... Se detiene en su línea de pensamiento.

—Quoi?

Y luego recuerda a Great Britain. Recuerda que es Great Britain quien esta ahí con el bloody kid y toda esa mierda del cowboy y le ha reñido por hablar con él, What the hell se ha creído ese imbécil?. Frunce el ceño se vuelve a Francia y le agarra del brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras andan.

—Voy a tener que arrastrarte para que no te caigas, has bebido demasiado —se escusa sin mirarle y Francia sonríe, y piensa que... Bueno, que putas, pocas veces esta Inglaterra de tan buen humor, para que sobreanalizarlo. Le sonríe mirandolo de reojo.

—Mon Dieu! Tienes razón —se saca esa mano del bolsillo y le pasa el brazo por atrás de los hombros, dándole un beso en la cabeza—. Borracho es poco decir... ¡O me agarras fuerte o me caigo!

—Y a mi no me has dejado beber —sigue protestando en broma.

—Porque soy listo. Si estamos los dos borrachos no puedes cargarme —sonríe.

—Oh! Que cabrón —le empuja un poco sin soltarle—. ¿Desde cuando esto es al revés?

—Desde que logro engañarte para que no bebas, mon amour —explica atrayéndole un poco más hacia él.

—Así que mejorando tus cualidades como manipulador... tendré que irme con ojo, quizás al final si logres cocertirte en un rival digno —reflexiona.

—¡Yo siempre he sido tu rival más digno! —exclama levantando las cejas y mirándole, a lo que el inglés se ríe—. No sé qué esté usted insinuando, mister... ¡Pero no me gusta su tono! —agrega no muy en serio.

—Insinuó, monsieur, que está usted pasando de ser completamente insufrible a una pesadilla andante —explica en tono de orgullo.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Allez, la France! ¡Estamos a punto de dominar al enemigo! —grita levantando un brazo.

—¡Ja! Ni te emociones tanto, enfant de la patrie, ¡Las tropas de la reina no se doblegan fácilmente! —responde orgulloso.

—Eso esta por verse, cher. ¡Eso esta por verse! —baja la mano y se la pone en el culo—. God save your gracious Queen... ¡Cuando vea lo que la Republique Française hará contigo!

Northen Ireland da un pequeño respingo, sonrojándose otra vez y carraspeando.

—Como la reina se entere de algo de esto... —amenaza. Francia pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca a su oído.

—¿Cuándo se ha enterado, mon amour?

—Yes, seguramente debería darte un premio por conseguir mantenerla sobria el tiempo suficiente de contarle —bromea cínicamente... Y Inglaterra esta hablando mal de the queen! Esto es alucinante!. Francia levanta las cejas y si no estuviera tan concentrado en la mano que tiene en el culo, probablemente le habría entrado un ataque de tos o algo así.

—Ahí son las crêppes... —señala a la esquina de la calle cambiando un poco el tema, sin poder evitar sonreír aun más con esa última declaración. Hay un pequeña churrería ambulante de la que sale un exquisito aroma a gofres, churros, creps, patatas fritas y otras frituras. Es de madera laminada en blanco y bordes de aluminio metálico.

—Oh! Great! —exclama viendo el puesto y yendo para allí, soltando un poco a Francia, quien se deja soltar sin oponer más resistencia que el tomarle la mano entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y caminar tras él.

—Una de marrón glacé y otra de chocolat—pide en cuanto llegan al puesto.

La mujer del puesto, que es corpulenta, de mediana edad y lleva el pelo corto y rizado teñido de rubio y un delantal rosado, asiente y empieza a hacerlas en esas plachas redondas mientras el inglés da saltitos y se relame mirando el proceso sin soltarse de la mano.

Francia le mira y sonríe.

—No sabia que te gustaban tanto las crêppe au chocolat... —le peina un poco con la otra mano—. Te hago pocas crêppes. Quizá pueda hacer más a menudo.

—No me gustan tanto —miente sonrojándose un poco— deberías hacerlas con marmité —propone, por que a Nothen Ireland SÍ le gusta el marmité. Francia arruga un poco la nariz.

—Quizás pueda buscar como hacerte crêpped con marmité... —accede sin dejar de acariciarle y a Nothen Ireland que le encantan estas GUARRADAS le brillan los ojos y además hincha el pecho con orgullo por que FRANCIA ha aceptado un consejo CULINARIO SUYO. Cuando la mujer les entrega las crepes

Francia toma la suya y suelta la mano de Inglaterra y le pone la mano en el culo de nuevo, con un propósito en concreto.

Northen Ireland toma su crêppe con las dos manos y mira a Francia cuando vuelve a ponerle la mano en el culo, tratando de dar un mini pasito adelante y llevando una de sus manos a su propio culo también.

—Tu cartera... —Francia sonríe sin mover la mano.

—Yes —la saca, mirándole y Francia no deja de sonreirle, ni le quita la mano del culo cuando saca la cartera.

Nothen Ireland se sonroja un poco por eso mientras paga a la mujer de las crêppes que les mira con una de ESAS sonrisillas, debe tener raíces húngaras.

—¿No tengo suerte? —le pregunta Francia a la mujer, cerrándole un ojo.

La mujer le sonríe a Francia y hace un gesto para que le acerque la crêppe a ella mientras Northen Ireland cuenta el cambio y refunfuña algo, sonrojándose más.

Francia hace lo que le pide mirando al inglés de reojo y sonriendo un poco.

La mujer saca dos bombones de una caja aparte y se los pone sobre la crep.

—Las parejas tan bonitas como la suya me ponen de buen humor y como al amor hay que mimarlo, esto es para que sigan teniendo suerte —le explica a Francia y Northen Ireland la escucha con los ojos MUY abiertos y vuelve a sentirse en una pelicula Disney.

Francia vacila un segundo y luego le sonríe.

—M... Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle... —le agradece con un nudo en el estomago y sin mirar al inglés, le toma del cuello y lo jala un poquillo, para que se vayan.

Nothen Ireland le sigue aun flipando mientras la mujer les saluda con la mano y con una sonrisa. Francia le devuelve el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de girar al frente de nuevo, quitándole al inglés la mano del cuello.

—What the hell fumaís en este país, Frog? —pregunta tratando de hacer algun comentario que disipe la tensión.

Francia toma el bombón que le corresponde al inglés y se lo mete en la boca para que se calle, sin responder, él abre sus ojos verdes y se atraganta un poco por lo repentino.

Francia frunce un poquito el ceño, concentrado en algo sin dejar de sonreír mientras Northen Ireland acaba de comerselo, relamiéndose un poco y le mira.

El de ojos azules se chupa los dedos con los que ha metido el chocolate a la boca, mirándole de reojo

—No sé a qué te refieres, Angleterre —le responde después de unos segundos, sin dejar de sonreír.

El inglés se incomoda un poco pensando que es obvio que sí lo sabe y lo que quiere es que le explique exactamente para ponerle nervioso... se pasa la mano por el pelo y empieza a comerse la crep.

—No es nada.

—No sé qué pasa, cher —concede mirando al frente—. Pero algo deben de ver.

—Es obvio que no se están fijando bien —asiente.

—Oui... —accede muy poco convencido mientras sigue pensando. Northen Ireland le mira de soslayo mientras se come la crep.

Francia le pasa una mano por la cintura unos pasos más adelante el inglés se incomoda un poquito pero sonríe.

—What?

El francés se encoge de hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla. Northen Ireland suspira mientras sigue comiendose la crep, sin poder borrar la sonrisa.

En cuanto llegan a una esquina con una avenida, Francia se detiene. Nothen Ireland se lame los dedos acabandose la crep y se detiene a su lado al notarlo.

—¿Y?

—Pues... Un taxi, ¿no? —pregunta levantando una mano en cuanto pasa el primero.

—Oh... —vuelve a incomodarse mientras Francia le da una mordida a su crep cuidando de embarrararse el labio de abajo con un poco de marrón.

Cuando el taxi se detiene Nothen Ireland, se mete primero acomodándose en el asiento trasero, sin darse cuenta aun de lo que hace Francia, quien se mete tras él, indicándole al chofer a donde van.

Nothen Ireland se sonroja un poco, de nuevo por ese rollo de "sabes lo que viene ahoraaaaaaa" (tonillo burlón) encontrando muuuy interesantes sus zapatos.

Francia nota que no le esta haciendo caso, así que opta por limpiarse la boca y acercarsele mejor, besandole la oreja.

—Quoi?

—¿Qué de qué? —responde como si no supiera por que pregunta.

—Mmm... ¿Quieres probar? —le acerca el último trozo de su crep. El inglés abre la boca y cierra los ojos.

Francia sonríe acercándole la crep pero antes de ponersela en la boca, piensa mejor y corta un trozo tamaño bocado con la mano, acercándoselo con dos dedos y metiendo ambos a su boca junto con el trozo.

Nothen Ireland abre un poco los ojos al notar que hay algo más que la crep, así que va con cuidado de no morder demasiado fuerte, lamiéndoselos.

Francia abre los ojos un poco más de lo habitual, mirandolo ligeramente (ligeramente) embobado mientras Nothen Ireland se recrea por el que marrón glacé también le gusta, de hecho, toma la mano de Francia con la suya para moverla y llegar mejor.

El francés abre un poco más los ojos, embobandose un poco más mientras suelta un leve "Mmmm" de satisfacción.

Al final, Nothen Ireland abre los ojos también y al verle, se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, sonrojándose otra vez.

Francia le quita la mano de la boca y carraspea, sonriendo un poco y negando con la cabeza. Nothen Ireland aparta la mirada.

—Mmm... ejem... la de chocolate estaba más buena —comenta en plan por decir algo, tratando de desahcer la tensión otra vez. Francia se mete otro trozo de crepe a la boca, sin dejar de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

—Of course yes —insiste.

—El marrón glace es mejor que el chocolat... Y sea como sea, estas diciendo que una de MIS crepes es buena —gira la cabeza y le mira, el inglés abre la boca mirándole.

—Ehm... —vacila—. No necesariamente. I mean, quiero decir que no está tan mal como la otra, aunque ambas sean malas —explica nervioso. Francia se ríe, relajándose un poco por recuperar el control.

—Malas, fatales... Y las odias tanto como a mi —se le acerca, dándole otro beso, a lo que el inglés se deja llevar y cuando se separa se lo plantea.

—No. Creo que tu eres peor —confiesa. Francia le sonríe.

—I love you too, cher —le responde en un tono ligeramente en broma h Nothen Ireland aguanta la respiración un momento hasta que finalmente suspira decidiendo que... bueno, quizás puede soportarlo si es así.

—Yo no he dicho eso —responde demasiado tarde.

—Oui, oui. Yo tampoco —responde cerrándole un ojo y llegan al hotel. Northen Ireland mira por la ventanilla y traga saliva, pobrecito, ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto.

Francia paga el taxi y sale, sosteniéndole la puerta.

—Creo que tengo mucho sueño —comenta como si nada. Nothen Ireland mira la entrada del hotel, mira la puerta abierta y mira a Francia.

—No me extraña, con todo los que has bebido —concede saliendo, el de ojos azules se ríe

—Oui, quizás tu debas estar arriba ahora —le guiña un ojo a el extendiéndole una mano, él traga saliva.

—No creo que haya literas en las habitaciones de este hotel —desvia el comentario a pesar de que sabe perfectamente de lo que habla. Le mira la mano y mirando hacia otro lado le tiende la suya. Franncia sonríe.

—Literas... —ojos en blanco.

—Of course —responde—. Quizás si debería ocuparme yo de todo, tu no pareces saber ni lo que haces —añade orgulloso, pero aún incomodo por el doble sentido, entrando al hotel y dirigiéndose al mostrador de recepción.

—Oh... No me hagas reír, Angleterre —le susurra acercándosele al oído un poco más pasivamente, dejandole hacer con cara divertida.

—What? ¿Crees que no puedo? —pregunta mirándole con una ceja levantada.

—Yo no he dicho que crea que no puedas —mira a otro lado y sonríe mas—. Aunque quizás lo crea —agrega con sonrisa maligna.

—JA! No sabes dónde te estás metiendo —le amenaza sonriendo de lado y entrecerrando los ojos. Francia le mira de reojo, divertido.

—Veamos —le reta, a lo que Northen Ireland frunce el ceño sin dejar de sonreír y se vuelve al mostrador de recpecion, pidiendo una habitación, haciendo todos los tramites hasta que le dan la llave, la toma con dos dedos dandole la vuelta y mostrandosela a Francia, con una sonrisa altiva, se la guarda en el bolsillo de la camisa y cierra los ojos yéndose al ascensor.

Francia mira todo el proceso sin decir nada, sonriendo y le sigue. A medio camino entre el ascensor, el inglés se vuelve a mirarle.

—¿Pediste la habitación más grande? —pregunta dentro del elevador—. ¿La que tiene jacuzzi...?

—Pues estabas ahí, ¿también necesitas que escuche por ti? —bromea, a lo que el francés le saca la lengua.

—Estaba demasiado distraído mirandote el culo como para escuchar lo que pedías.

Northen Ireland le saca la lengua también y luego de oir eso, la esconde carraspeando.

—Entonces mi pregunta deberia ser... ¿insinuas que cabía la posibilidad de pedir cualquier otro? —pregunta cuando el ascensor se detiene. Francia se ríe.

—¿Nervioso?

—Más quisieras —miente tragando saliva de nuevo, saliendo del ascensor.

—¿Querer? —levanta las cejas—. Es más difícil cualquier cosa cuando te mueres de nervios... Claro que es más difícil ponerte en el mood cuando no lo estas—explica como si cualquier cosa. Northen ireland saca de nuevo la targeta deteniéndose en la puerta, antes de pasarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta sin entender.

Francia le quita de la tarjeta de la mano y le toma de la barbilla, mirándole a los ojos y acercándosele.

—Quiero decir... —le da un beso en la comisura de los labios.

El inglés vueeeeelve a abrir los labios, of course y tras un momento sacude la cabeza y le quita la targeta otra vez en un movimiento seco.

Francia sonríe y esta vez es él el que le busca para darle un beso en los labios, pero el de ojos verdes se da la vuelta con un sobreesfuerzo, abriendo la puerta y sacando la lengua por la comisura donde le ha besado, sutilmente.

El francés frunce el ceño, frustrado, siguiendole impaciente.

—¿Yo ya te he dicho que estás jugando con fuego, cher? —pregunta de buenas igual.

Northen Ireland levanta la mano por encima de su hombro, le toma del cuello de la camisa, tirando de él para hacerle entrar y luego se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Perfect, nadie sabe más que yo sobre fuego.

Francia se ríe de nuevo sinceramente.

—Pues así como maestría en como controlarlo... —explica encogiéndose de hombros—. No me parece.

—Of course, no tienes ni idea de los desastres que he controlado por que no se han realizado —responde orgulloso, a lo que los ojos azules se ponen en blanco.

—Sin duda eres el mejor que hay para causarlos —lo mira con ESOS ojos.

Northen Ireland se pasa la mano por el pelo pasando por su lado con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse a si mismo... ignoraleignoraleignorale, se repite mientras sonríe dirigiéndose a las ventanas.

Francia levanta las cejas y, divertido, se dije al teléfono levantando el auricular y pasándoselo al inglés.

—Champagne.

—Hay una absurda creencia extendida al respecto de las ventanas de París —comenta cambiando de tema (aparentemente) mientras abre las cortinas.

—¿Cuál? —levanta las cejas mientras los ojos verdes buscan entre los edificios.

—Al parecer se puede ver esa antena de hierro desde todas ellas —comenta—. Quizás tendrá una gracia especial si acaba siendo pasto de las llamas.

Francia intenta, de verdad intenta no reír pero no lo logra.

—What a lovely way to burn, love —declara acercándosele. Nothen Ireland sonríe y en un movimiento de cadera medio serpenteante, sale de su campo de acción, dirigiendose al telefono con su misma actitud esquiva.

—Vaya que...—Francia levanta las cejas.

El inglés se cruza de brazos aguantando el auricular en su oreja y habla con la recepción del hotel para pedir la botella de champán en un tono severo y práctico. Francia le sonríe, de pie a la mirad de la habitación mirándole hacer.

En cuanto cuelga, northen Ireland sigue a su rollo de "esto no acaba de pasar" y pasa por su lado otra vez, sin mirarle, todo altivo, abriendo el armario donde está la televisión.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta cuando ve que abre el armario.

Pero no le contesta mientras prende el televisor con el mando (no sin antes gritarle un par de buenos bloodys seguidos de cosas que no vamos a repetir) y busca un canal con música. Francia sonríe al ver el canal.

—Por nada... Pero por nada pensé que... —se ríe, el inglés se da la vuelta y le mira sonriendo.

—¿Y quién te dice a ti que estás aquí para pensar, cher? —le pregunta en francés cuando golpean a la puerta y vuelve la cabeza dirigiéndose a ella y Francia se queda perfectamente mudo ante la declaración, flipando un poco con el "cher". Sonríe y lo sigue con la mirada.

Le entregan la botella de champan y Nothen Ireland da las gracias y una pequeña propina, cerrando la puerta y empezando a sonrojarse un poquito, por que no tiene tanto aguante.

—Tiene cierto... —se sienta en la cama y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. gusto especial el... —levanta las cejas al verlo venir con la botella—. Mon Dieu, mon amour.

El inglés toma las copas del mueblebar y se planta delante de él, tendiéndoselas, sin decir nada.

—¿Te comió la lengua... Alguien? —sonríe sugerentemente.

—Aún no... —responde cerrando los ojos sin mirarle, tratando de no pensar— sujetalas si'l vous plait —pide tendiendole las copas aún y Francia le mira, teniendo un escalofrío al oirlo hablar en francés. Toma las copas.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene cierto gusto especial? —pregunta mirándole, mientras usa las dos manos para abrir la botella. Francia, que no deja de mirarlo, solo atina a responder.

—Tú.

Y por supuesto, Nothen Ireland se SONROJA apartando la vista y parpadeando nervioso, mientras sigue con la botella prestandole atención al hecho como si estuviera haciendo una operación a corazón abierto.

IFrancia parpadea, percatandose de lo mucho que le esta llegando Inglaterra a la cabeza. Levanta una mano y engancha un dedo en uno de los ojales para cinturón del pantalón, jalandolo hacia él.

Y cede, por que lo ha dejado como gelatina... mientras acaba de sacar el corcho y el metal de la botella sujetándolo con la mano en un suave pop, se los guarda en el bolsillo y acerca la botella a las copas para servirlo.

En cuanto el inglés termina de servirle, Francia toma la botella y la coloca suavemente en la mesa de lado, mientras le extiende una de las copas y se pone de pie TAN cerca de él, que prácticamente puede contarle las pestañas.

Nothen Ireland traga saliva, cada vez más nervioso por la cercania, sujetando la copa que le ha dado mirandole fijamente, sin moverse... se humedece los labios, pensando en qué hacer ahora. Francia acerca su copa a la de él.

—Por esta noche... —propone, mientras los ojos verdes se desvían y brinda.

—Y por el trabajo extra de las brigadas de bomberos —bromea un poco, tratando de calmarse. Francia le toma de la barbilla y le obliga a mirarle.

—Por nosotros.

—Que ce soit—susurra sosteniéndole la mirada.

Francia choca las copas y da un trago al champán, permitiendo que un hilillo le escurra por la barbilla sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Nothen Ireland también da un trago al suyo y levanta las cejas al ver el champán resbalandole por la barbilla... y por supuesto, se le ocurre lo que Francia pretende que se le ocurra, pero vacila un momento.

—¿Vas a verme con cara de bobo todo el tiempo o vas a hacer lo qe estas pensando? —pregunta en cuanto terrmina su copa.

El inglés se sonroja otra vez y luego frunce el ceño mirándole con uno de esos puntos salvajes. Deja su copa en la mesita, toma la botella y empuja a Francia sobre la cama, sentándose encima suyo y lamiéndole la barbilla, la comisura de los labios... y los labios.

El francés se deja hacer soltando su copa al suelo, poniéndole ambas manos en el culo y devolviéndole el beso... Considerando que hace mucho, pero mucho mucho tiempo no hace esto en estos términos amorosos con alguien.

Y luego ya viene la parte guarra en la que Northen Ireland le abre la camisa y le echa champán por encima... que podemos imaginar cada uno en la intimidad de nuestra alcoba sin necesidad de molestarles a ellos.


	8. Eighth

Great Britain oye su despertador y lo detiene de un fuerte manotazo cagándose en todos sus muertos como siempre por que no quiere levantarse, al parecer, Great Britain tiene siempre unos despertares bastante agresivos. Estados Unidos se acurruca más con él.

El británico, que sigue con la mano estirada contra el despertador y la cara clavada en el cojín sin querer moverse de allí, siente algo moverse a su espalda y se queda paralizado un segundo, por que por un momento se ha olvidado que Estados Unidos está ahí.

América se da la vuelta y tiembla un poco, porque tiene frío, Great Britain se revuelve un poco, parpadeando y dándose la vuelta a mirar y cuando le ve, sonríe. Al notarle temblar, busca la manta, echándosela por encima, suspira un poco decidiendo levantarse, se sienta en la cama y bosteza.

América se le pega más inconscientemente, buscando calor, el británico le acaricia un poco el pelo, aún sonriendo y luego baja los pies al suelo frotándose los ojos.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta América con voz como si llevara despierto horas, lo que le da a Great Britain un susto.

—Ah... a trabajar —explica vacilando un momento—. Duerme un rato más si quieres.

—No te vaaayas! —protesta estirando ambas manos y tomándole de la cintura.

—Ah! —protesta por que había tratado de levantarse y vuelve a bostezar—. Pero tengo que ir...

—Cinco minutos, _pleasepleasepleaseplease... _Y luego yo también me levanto —suplica. Great Britain se deja caer de lado, como si no le costara ya lo suficiente levantarse solito.

—Solo cinco minutos.

—_Yeah!_—se le acerca y lo abraza más hundiéndole la cabeza en el pelo y Great Britain se queda dormido instantáneamente de esa forma en que se quedaba dormido cuando de pronto gritaba "no estoy dormido".

—A cowboy... —susurra con una sonrisilla.

—¿De qué hablas? —susurra América—. _Iggy..._—le sacude un poco y vuelve a despertarse.

—Mmm?

—¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? —propone así que el inglés se despierta del todo y se sonroja.

—_What?_

—Yes!

Bañarnos juntos —sonríe.

—_B-but I..._eso... no hay... ehm... yo tengo que irme y... —empieza a incomodarse, tratando de soltarse.

—Jo, _Pleaseee! Pleaseeeeeee_!

—But... mmm... I... —sigue nervioso tratando de buscar una escusa sin poder encontrar ninguna.

—_Yeah!_—se levanta emocionado.

—_Wait!_—protesta sonrojado todavía—. Es que no... no quiero llegar tarde. No puedo llegar tarde —explica de forma poco creíble.

—No vas a llegar tarde —le hace un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia.

—_B-but..._—vacila mirando el reloj de la mesilla, cada vez de forma menos segura.

—Yo se que quieeeeeres —canturrea metiéndose los dedos en el resorte de los bóxers y bajándoselos un poco. El mayor se sonroja mucho y aparta la vista.

—¡Eso es mentira! —grita aparentemente muy ocupado buscando algo entre las mantas.

—¡Yo quiero! _Pleaseee!_¡No vas a poder estar conmigo en toooodo el día, al menos podríamos bañarnos juntos!

—V-voy a estar en la tarde —dice con la boca pequeña, sin mirarle.

—_Please!_Me hace mucha, mucha ilusión —sonríe. Great Britain carraspea con el ceño fruncido, todo sonrojado. Estados Unidos le toma de la mano y empieza a jalar al baño. Con el corazón a mil le sigue aún buscando algunt tipo de escusa, pero el menor sonríe empezando a quitarle la camiseta del pijama.

—_B-But..._—susurra tan bajito que no se debe oír ni él, sin poner ninguna resistencia evidente y América mientras tanto se baja los boxers.

Great Britain se sonroja aún más, apartando la mirada, huy! mira que interesante es el techo de pronto. Aprovechando la posición mirando al techo, América le baja a él el pijama y los calzoncillos blancos.

Great Britain vuelve a asustarse, bajando la vista y agarrándose al lavamanos a su espalda y el americano le sonríe.

—_Awesome!_Por que no pones el agua, voy a lavarme los dientes —propone.

Great Britain vacila, más o menos del color de las frambuesas, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y la espalda rígida... traga saliva sin moverse. Estados Unidos se le acerca prácticamente abrazándole para tomar su cepillo de dientes.

El británico le mira con cara de susto, tratando de fundirse con el lavamanos o atravesarlo, cosa que si consiguiera, seguramente impresionaría mucho a Estados Unidos. Seguramente el estadounidense debería estar oyendo perfectamente los latidos de su corazón... al menos ya está perfectamente despierto.

—¿Quieres tu cepillo? —le pregunta muy cerca de él, tomando la pasta con la otra mano y poniendo igual pasta en los dos cepillos, el mayor asiente de forma torpe... temblando un poco.

El menor le pasa su cepillo con pasta y se mete él el suyo a la boca tan tranquilo y feliz. Great Britain levanta la mano, de forma temblorosa, aparatando la mirada, increíblemente incomodo y se lo mete ala boca, mientras se cubre con la otra mano. América se ríe.

—_Masha Washa mashimi ashafashibi?_—pregunta Estados Unidos con el cepillo en la boca.

—_wooii wange..._ —le insulta con el cepillo en la boca, frunciendo el ceño y dando un paso para acercarse a la taza del water, con los pantalones enrollados en los tobillos, tropezando un poco— _at?_—pregunta cuando ha recuperado el equilibrio y esta abriendo la tapa, para mear.

El de ojos azules se ríe un poco dándole la espalda aún así, para que mee a gusto. Cuando acaba, el británico vuelve a subirse los pantalones y tira de la cadena, volviendo al lavamanos, ahora cepillándose los dientes.

América mientras tanto mea feliz y silba algo indeterminado.

El europeo se enjuaga la boca y se frota los ojos un poco quitándose las legañas, y saca las cosas de afeitarse, tratando de ignorar a Estados Unidos que sigue con el culo al aire. América se para atrás de Inglaterra en cuanto termina.

—¿Me prestas crema de afeitar?

—_Yes_—responde pasándose la cuchilla por el cuello. Estados Unidos se llena de crema de afeitar las mejillas y el bigote, riéndose un poco mientras.

—¿Me das un beso?

Great Britain le mira de reojo sonriendo un poco y luego baja la vista sin poder evitarlo, sonrojándose otra vez y volviendo a subir la vista súper rápido.

—_Of course not!_—responde acabando de afeitarse.

—Jo... ¿Por que no? —pone cara de cachorro.

—Estás lleno de... —le señala toda la crema de afeitar— pareces un ancianito de barba blanca como Santa Claus.

América se ríe y se acerca igual, dándole un beso en los labios y llenándole de crema de afeitar. Great Britain cierra un poco los ojos por que Estados Unidos consigue que le entre crema de afeitar en la boca, pero no se aparta.

—Jejeje _Awesome_—se gira y le abraza por atrás. Great Britain acaba de quitarse el resto de la crema de afeitar con la toalla, poniéndose aftershave.

Estados Unidos mientras toma el rastrillo de Inglaterra y se rasura de manera rápida y eficaz. Great Britain se incomoda de nuevo por que ahora si viene la ducha.

América ni en cuenta, termina de afeitarse y aún con remanentes de jabón se gira a abrir la regadera. El británico carraspea.

—Creo que será mejor que baje al baño de abajo —concede yendo a por su albornoz, intentando escaquearse.

—Jo... ¿D-De verdad? —America corazón destrozado—. P-Pero tu habías dicho...

—Eh... es que... —vacila otra vez, sonrojándose.

—Jo... Pero tu ya habías accedido —explica con voz muy, pero muy triste.

El europeo frunce el ceño volviendo a dejar el albornoz.

—_Bloody hell!_

America sonríe y abre la llave del agua terminando de poner la temperatura. Great Britain se incomoda pensando que no solo tiene que acercarse de nuevo y todo eso... Si no que tiene que sacarse los pantalones él mismo, mientras trata de no mirar a Estados Unidos más de lo inevitable (que es bastante).

—¿Vienes? —pregunta sonriendo y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Great Britain carraspea mirando a otro lado y traga saliva... Escomoenlosvestuariosdefutbo l... Escomoenlosvestuariosdefutbo l... Se repite poniéndose las manos en la cintura del pantalón, America le mira con ojos brillantes.

Con los ojos cerrados y tratando de fingir naturalidad, el mayor se los baja, agachándose y en cuanto se los ha quitado y se cubre con las manos, se vuelve a sonrojar, acercándose. El menor se ríe un poco y luego se mete a la regadera (que tiene el agua HIRVIENDO)

—No te rías_, git!_—protesta Great Britain, visiblemente nervioso, aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Es que no entiendo por que te da vergüenza si te he visto desnudo desde tooooodos los ángulos muuuuuuchas veces —explica. El europeo le mira.

—Por que... —aparta la vista—. Yo no... Es... Esto no es lo mismo —balbucea.

—¿No? —pregunta metiendo la cabeza bajo el agua y levantando los brazos.

—Y también me da vergüenza entonces —añade metiendo un pie y sacándolo rápidamente—. ¿No está un poco demasiado caliente? —pregunta.

—Esta a punto —saca la cabeza de abajo del agua—. Ven —le tiende la mano.

El británico vuelve a meter el pie, aguantando para acostumbrarse a la temperatura, tendiéndole una mano mientras se cubre con la otra.

—_Iggy,_en serio... ¡No seas ridículo! — lo jala del todo metiéndole abajo del agua ente sus brazos. El británico tiene un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura y se queda paralizado mientras le cae por encima.

—_Hello_—le sonríe America y le da un beso.

El mayor saca la cara de debajo del agua y parpadea, mirándole y con eso se calma un poco olvidándose de sus problemas.

El menor le acaricia el pelo y levanta la mano buscando el shampoo y poniéndole y poniéndose un poquitín en su cabeza. Inglaterra no puede evitar levantar un poco las manos mirándole el pelo.

—_Me, please_—susurra sin pensar.

—Allá en la fueeente había un chorrito —canturrea. Great Britain le hunde las manos en el pelo y empieza a masajearle la cabeza, sacando espuma, feliz de la vida.

América sonríe, mientras se deja lavar el pelo, sonrojándose un poco cuando toca a Nantucket.

Great Britain no se entera, acostumbrado a lavarle la cabeza sin tocar demasiado a Nantucket muy concentrado en que no le entre jabón en los ojos a pesar de todo lo que se mueve... Great Britain debe ser un experto en eso... debe ser el único capaz, de hecho.

—Hey! Hey! Esto tiene que ser sexy, no como cuando tenía tres años! —protesta America tomándolo de la cintura así que le desconcentra.  
_  
—W-What?  
_  
—Pues es que esto tiene que ser sexy. Mira, así —le pone shampoo en la cabeza a Inglaterra y empieza a tallarle de la manera más "sexy" que puede (que debe ser chistosa más que sexy). Great Britain se incomoda un poco.

—Pero a mi me gusta lavarte la cabeza con cuidado... Es relajante —explica sin fijarse en lo que dice, seguramente. America levanta las cejas y sonríe.

El británico carraspea, apartando la vista, dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho y metiéndose bajo el agua aclarándose el pelo con violencia.

—_Ok..._—se ríe un poco—. Lávame el pelo —se agacha.

—Ya está limpio —le dice con los ojos cerrados para que no le entre agua ni jabón en ellos.

—¡Oye, espera! ¡Yo no te lavé nada!

—_Of course you do..._más que suficiente —sentencia empezando a buscar la esponja para acabar eso rápidamente, cada vez más incomodo.

—_What happened?_—pregunta America en plan desconsolado y luego de verlo unos segundos vuelve a hacer lo mismo que hizo hace rato y funciono, besándole sin que venga a cuento.

Great Britain se calma otra vez, dejando de buscar la esponja frenéticamente. Estados Unidos sonríe, aprendiendo algo y se separa.

—¿Puedo lavarte el pelo otra vez?

En cuanto se separa, el europeo aparta la vista, se sonroja asintiendo un poco con la cabeza y finalmente mirándole de soslayo.

El americano, con la lengua de lado en plan concentrado vuelve a ponerse un poco de shampoo en la mano y empieza a masajearle el cráneo, de mejor manera esta vez, con más calma.

Y Great Britain cierra los ojos dejándose hacer, calmándose más y sonriendo un poquito. Después de un poco más, Estados Unidos termina y le acerca al agua intentando enjuagarlo sin que le caiga en los ojos.

El mayor se sigue dejando hacer siguiendo el movimiento de las manos del estadounidense con la cabeza y suelta un "mmmmm" de satisfacción.

—Listo! ahora te toca enjabonarme —sonríe el menor pasándole el jabón. El británico sacude la cabeza, saliendo del embobamiento.

—Eh? —Great Britain se queda con la botella de jabón en la mano, entendiendo perfectamente lo que viene ahora y sonrojándose un poco... traga saliva mirando la botella y luego mira a Estados Unidos, quien se ríe nervioso.

Great Britain vuelve a mirar la botella y se pone un poco de jabón en la palma de la mano... deja la botella y da una palmada, llenándose ambas manos de jabón, traga saliva de nuevo y vuelve a mirarle. America se sonroja un poco.

—Jejeje... Vengaaaaa —Pide a estas alturas ya esta... Ejem... En problemas.

Great britain le pone las manos sobre los hombros y empieza a masajearle lentamente... tratando de concentrarse, para no esta en también ejem problemas. America sonríe.

—Jejejejeje Awesome! —le mira a la cara y se sonroja un poco.

El británico empieza a bajar por el pecho, cada vez con maaaaás problemas para concentrarse, con la respiración maaaaás agitada, con el corazón latiéndole maaaaás fuerte y maaaaás sonrojado.

—Esto... Jejejejeje... Yo... Que... Jejeje pue... Mmmm —se acerca, impacientemente, buscando besos y en cuanto Great Britain le nota acercarse se le echa literalmente encima... y creo que vamos a dejar que acaben ellos solos.

* * *

_Un poco más de USUK cortito... está podría ser algo digno de Juegos sucios, aunque es poquito. Bueno, está historia me cuesta un poco más de arreglar, por que aunque me gusta mucho, es bastante vieja y está escrita en un formato raro... pero seguimos con ello poco a poco._


	9. Ninth

America tararea contento saliendo de la regadera, dejando a Inglaterra adentro "terminando de bañarse" tomando una toalla y empezando a secarse. Mete la cabeza de nuevo a la regadera.

—Jajajaja! Esto fue AWESOME!

En cuanto Estados Unidos cruza la cortina Great Britain abre el agua fría metiéndose debajo y tiene un SUPER escalofrío y cuando ve a Estados Unidos otra vez da un salto colgándose de la cortina del susto.

—What? What? —pregunta America mirándole extrañado. La cortina se descuelga con el peso y Inglaterra se resbala y se cae bajo en chorro de agua fría.

—Ahhhh! —America se asusta intentando cacharlo, sin éxito y metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua helada—. AAHHHHH ! —grita por el agua—. Iggy! ¿Estás bien?

Inglaterra saca la mano mientras protesta de dolor, cerrando el agua.

—Bollocks ¿Hay supervivientes? —Pregunta comprobando si Estados Unidos está bien.

—Pues... ¡Tú! Are you OK? —lo revisa, consternado—. ¿Te has roto algo?

—Sobreviviré —decide llevándose la mano al culo donde se ha hecho un cardenal.

—Jo, yo solo... —le lleva la mano al culo también, acercándose a ver, él se sonroja.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —protesta apartándole un poquito.

—¡Pero te diste un golpazo! ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues me has asustado —explica tratando de ponerse de pie, con la cortina por encima. El americano se agacha y lo carga.

—¡Pero no hice nada! —se defiende.

—No esperaba que volvieras a meter la cabeza —responde aún frotándose el culo.

—¿Y? Solo dije que era Awesome, no es como que hiciera algo grave.

—No he dicho que sea grave, he dicho que me asuste —replica moviéndose para que le suelte.

—Yo no se como siempre te las arreglas para acabar enojado —responde soltándole. El británico levanta las cejas.

—No estoy enojado.

—No? —sonríe.

—Pues... No —vacila. El estadounidense le da un beso en los labios.

—Yay!

Great Britain se sonroja un poquito.

—Quizás debería —bromea.

—Jo! Por? ¡Yo no hice nada y encima tengo hambre! Bueno... Solo eso de la regadera.

El mayor aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar? —esquiva el tema saliendo del baño con la cortina.

—Y de acuerdo a lo que me dijiste al oído no es como para enojarte... —America lo ve y se ríe—. ¿Qué haces?

Great Britain se queda paralizado en la puerta mientras Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más.

—What on earth haces?

—B-Buscar mi... —da una vuelta sobre si mismo hasta ver el albornoz—. Esto! —acaba tomándolo y poniéndoselo.

—Si todo el baño está empapado, no es mi culpa —América se defiende desde ya, mirando el rastro de agua que hay desde la regadera a la puerta.

—Yes, yes... I know —suelta volviendo a salir del baño.

—Wait! —sale atrás de el con la toalla amarrada en la cintura—. What?

—What? —pregunta mientras busca sus calzoncillos en un cajón.

—What's wrong? —pregunta desconsolado— ¿Por qué estás de malas?

El europeo le mira y frunce el ceño.

—Pero si no lo estoy.

—Pero... estábamos allá y sales todo... "jum!" —le imita frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues... Así soy yo —hace el mismo gesto más exagerado. El americano le mira escéptico unos segundos y luego le abraza.

—Y así todo gruñón y malencarado te queremos —declara simplemente.

El mayor abre los ojos incomodándose un poco.

—Ehm... —vacila.

—What?—pregunta aún abrazándole.

—N-Nothing —niega con la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Pues que... yo. Yo lo hago. Yo lo hago o McDonalds.

Great Britain pone los ojos en blanco.

—OK... —concede—. Pero no demasiadas cosas.

—¿Tu qué quieres? —pregunta separándosele.

—Lo mismo que tú. Pero solo una tercera parte —responde volviéndose a los calzoncillos, sonriéndole un poquito.

—Jejeje... por eso estás así... delgadito. Parece que te fueras a romper —se ríe picándole las costillas con un dedo para hacerle cosquillas.

—Eh! Eh! —se aparta un poco por que al parecer si tiene MUCHAS cosquillas.

—Jejeje... old maaaan! —camina hasta su maleta y la sube a la cama, abriéndola y empezando a sacar su ropa (totalmente informal, obvio)—. Entonces... ¿cual es el plan?

—Pues... —se pone los calzoncillos y se calma, feliz—. Yo voy al parlamento... ¿Tú tienes que ir a la embajada? —pregunta.

—No —niega con la cabeza—. No tengo nada que hacer hasta... —se encoge de hombros.

—Ayer dijiste... —empieza, mirándole.

—Ayer que quería impresionarte y convencerte de que era alguien muy responsable, pero después encontré mejores formas de convencerte —concluye. Great Britain se sonroja, levantando las cejas.

—Really? —pregunta incrédulo en un susurro con cierto brillo en los ojos. Así que quería impresionarle. Sonríe orgulloso.

—Pues... —se gira mirándole, y cuando le ve frunce un poco el ceño—. ¿No quedaste convencido ayer de que si soy un adulto responsable y Awesome?

—Ehm... Bueno. Entonces yo iré al parlamento y ¿me vienes a buscar al medio día? Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —propone por que está de muy buen humor y no está pensando en los micrófonos.

—¿Tienes X-Box?

Great Britain se sonroja y frunce el ceño.

—¿¡Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy!? —grita—. OF COURSE NOT! —mieeeente— ¡Y tu tampoco deberías! ¡Un Caballero no tiene esas cosas!

—¿Una... X-Box? ¿Por? C'mon, ya sé que siempre me criticas y eso por pensar en esas cosas pero...

—Por que es... Pervertido e indecoroso! —grita escandalizado acercándose y riñéndole, amenazándole con el dedo.

—¿Pero por qué va a ser pervertido tener un X-Box? —flipa sin entender—. Yo tengo como seis de hecho, tengo uno en la oficina, y otro en casa, y otro en NY, y otro en Miami... quizás pueda tener uno aquí y cuando regresemos en la noche jugar con él —sonríe.

—¡Y además confiesas pensar en ello con frecuencia! You bloody wanker! —le riñe—. Más vale que no te encuentre tus X-Box por que irán directas a la basu...—se queda sin palabras. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas confundido.

—¡En la oficina! ¡Habrase visto! —exclama el que se lleva revistas porno a las juntas mundiales. América le mira algo avergonzado.

—Pues es que luego está uno aburrido y... Suelo jugar con el jefe de finanzas y alguna vez cuando ya no hay otra opción le digo a mi secretaria. Ella suele estar renuente pero al final la convenzo.

—No! —se sonroja—. Of course no voy a jugar contigo con... Eso —dice un poco más inseguro y ahora se queda pálido con la boca abierta y sin poder creerlo.

—What? —pregunta mirándole la cara—. Hombre, Iggy, en la oficina uno también puede divertirse a veces. Pasamos demasiadas horas ahí a veces y... —se explica sin mirarle.

El inglés cierra el cajón de los calzoncillos de una patada, muy MUY enojado.

—It's OK —suelta serio, sin mirarle, con ganas de incendiar algo. Estados Unidos le mira sin decir nada, algo impresionado con la agresividad.

—PEro... Iggy... es...

—Ni me hables —escupe—. Please. Get out of here.

—Ningún presidente me ha regañado por ello —agrega—, y es... W-What?

—Now. Get Out Of Here —repite dándole la espalda y sin poder creer que lo haya soltado de esta forma, tratando de no echarse a llorar aún, sin decir nada.

—De.. pero... de... Por qué? —confundidísimo—. ¿De tu cuarto? ¿Quieres vestirte? Yo... O... Ok...

—Iggy... What... What's wrong?

—¿Es que no me has oído? —pregunta masajeándose las sienes y apretando los dientes, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por mantener el temple.

—Pero... pero no entiendo —confiesa en un susurro mientras se acerca a él y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —chilla dando un salto y apartándose, dándose la vuelta para verle, le aguanta la mirada un segundo empezando a llenarse los ojos de lagrimas y se va a la puerta.

—Wai! Wait! —América le sigue—. What the hell is wrong now? ¿Ahora qué pasó? Si esto es otra vez por lo de verme como un niño es... Iggy! C'mon! —empezando a apanicarse en serio de nuevo.

Great Britain sale dado un tremendo portazo en la cara.

—Iggy! C'mon! —abre la puerta y milagrosamente ve por donde se ha ido—. What the fuck? ¿Esto es porque tengo un fucking x-box en la oficina? No me jodas! ES... Iggy! Si quieres... si quieres yo —corre atrás de él sin perderlo de vista— Lo tiro y... IGGY! No puedes hacer esto por un fucking juego de video! —grita histérico.

El británico cierra la trampilla del desván metiendo una caja encima con un enorme PAF! antes de que Estados Unidos llegue, sin oír apenas lo que dice.

América se para abajo de la trampilla del desván.

—IGGY! WHAT THE... AAAAAAAAARGH!

El británico por si acaso, pone un par de cajas más y luego empieza a dar vueltas tratando de calmarse.

América histéricolocoperdido busca una silla en la cual pararse para intentar abrir la trampilla. Una vez arriba intenta abrirla, encontrándola muy pero MUY pesada.

—CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NI SIQUIERA ME EXPLIQUES QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA! —grita mientras busca por ahí en la habitación y encuentra algo que poner abajo de la silla, y luego otra cosa para poner arriba, y luego algo más, y al final termina subido precariamente en una montaña de cosas misteriosas.

Great Britain sigue dando vueltas tratando de pensar. Él ya sabía que esto pasaría. Siempre pasaban cosas de estas y no podía enojarse con él después de todo lo que él había hecho con Francia, pero al menos podría habérselo dicho con un poco más de tacto, no justo después de... En la ducha. Se sorbe los mocos.

—ENGLAND! ABREME! —aporrea parado encima y hace fuerza, con toda la fuerza que tiene para abrir la trampilla

Cuando el británico nota que la trampilla se abre un poquito, corre rápidamente a poner más cajas y a sentarse él mismo encima.

América, al ver que la trampa deja de moverse un poco, empieza a pegarle a la desesperada, haciendo toda la fuerza que tiene, hasta que al final, en lugar de que la trampilla ceda, lo hace la pila de objetos misteriosos, cayendo de manera estrepitosa con un fuerte PUM.

Great Britain levanta las cejas con el ruido, olvidándose de pronto de todo lo demás.

—ARE YOU OK? —grita empezando a sacar las cajas, pero no hay respuesta así que las saca lo más deprisa que puede hasta que puede abrir la trampilla un poco—. AMERICA! ¡RESPONDE!

Estados Unidos se sienta en el piso y si estuviéramos en una caricatura de Hanna Barbera, veríamos como tiene pajaritos dándole vueltas alrededor de la cabeza.

—ARE YOU OK? —sigue gritando Great Britain sacando solo la cabeza.

—Ehh... Creo que... si —ni siquiera lo mira, mientras se lleva la mano a la cabeza. El mayor frunce el ceño tratando de ver que se ha hecho.

—¿Podrías bajar de ahí y dejar de hacer un drama porque juego juegos de video en la oficina? No me... no me jodas, este juego no es Awesome —se lamenta—. También tengo un Play Station y un Wii... e incluso Obama juega conmigo —agrega—, y es el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

Great Britain parpadea.

—What?

Estados Unidos le mira con los ojos desenfocados e intenta pararse, mareándose un poquillo y optando por quedarse sentado de nuevo.

—Fuck... ¿no es por eso? God, England... —protesta fastidiado.

—No, no, no... ¿Qué juegos de video? ¿de qué hablas? te acabas de golpear la cabeza, céntrate please —pide.

—Estábamos allá, estábamos hablando del X-Box —explica señalando el otro cuarto—... y no sé si respiré demasiado fuerte o What the hell no te pareció ahora, pero agradecería muchísimo que no salieras corriendo cada vez... —murmura malhumorado—. En serio, yo no sé qué es lo que te pasa últimamente... —intenta pararse de nuevo.

—¿A ti qué te parece que me pasa? —pregunta enojado, escondiendo otra vez la cabeza para volver a cerrar al ver que no hay secuelas evidentes—. ¡Al menos podrías habérmelo dicho con un poco de delicadeza! —protesta empezando a llorar un poco otra vez, aún sin enterarse.

—¿Decirte qué, Iggy? "Tengo algo terrible que decirte, juego baseball en el X-Box cuando estoy en teleconferencia"

—¿Baseball? ¿Ese es tu bloody eufemismo? —grita y cierra la trampilla otra vez.

—Eufe... What? —protesta mirándola trampilla cerrarse.

Great Britain vuelve a poner las cajas mientras trata de calmarse, ahora enojado... decide que lo mejor será irse a trabajar y centrarse en algo que le mantenga la mente ocupada.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! SAL DE AHÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! BASTA! —grita.

El birtánico da la vuelta sobre si mismo, ignorándole. El problema es que tiene que salir de ahí. Bueno, eso no es exactamente un problema, hay una ventana, lo que pasa es que tiene que vestirse y la ropa que hay ahí arriba...

—¿Sabes? OK. No quieres hablar conmigo, no hables conmigo y ya. Esto debe ser otro pretexto idiota para cualquier cosa idiota y... argh —se da la media vuelta y sale del cuarto, yendo al cuarto de Inglaterra y empezando a vestirse.

Aún sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose los ojos, el europeo encuentra algunas prendas medio neutras de hace como miles de años y trata de componerlas de forma que no llame demasiado la atención.

America termina de vestirse y baja a la cocina, tomando todas las llaves de todos los coches de Inglaterra.

—The fuck...—murmura.

Great Britain ata una cuerda por la ventana para descolgarse por ella, después de haber recopilado todo lo necesario y después de haber sacado las cajas de encima de la trampilla.

—What the hell... Yo... Voy a matarlo! —murmura subiendo al rolls y saliendo en reversa y cuando esta a punto de salir... se siente tan mal, que lo que hace es hacerse bolita junto a un baúl unos segundos.

America se detiene afuera de la casa, tocando el claxon. El británico lo oye reconociendo el Rolls y levanta las cejas.

—¡Pero como se atreve!

Estados Unidos sigue tocando el claxon como desesperado, Great Britain se pone de pie mirando por la ventana.

—Vamos a ver como sale porque sale... si quiere a su Rolls entero, va a tener que venir a hablar conmigo —dice para si, pegado al claxon y mirando a la casa.

—Bloody hel! bloody bollocks! bloody buggery bollocks! —grita agarrándose de la cuerda y dejándose caer como hizo miles de veces atracando barcos y cuando llega al suelo, corre hasta el coche—. BAJA DE AHÍ —le grita REALMENTE enojado.

—No hasta que no hables conmigo —deja de tocar el claxon.

—BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA! —grita acercándose y subiéndose al capo del coche.

—No hasta que me expliques What the hell is wrong —amenaza, enojado también.

—¿Es que no puedes deducirlo tú solo? —protesta cerrando los ojos y gritándole sobre el capo, a través del cristal.

—No. No entiendo por qué te parece que jugar al X-Box... si yo juego juegos de video todo el día! —protesta—. ¿Iggy... sabes qué es un X-Box? —pregunta de repente.

—What the hell tiene que ver la bloody x-box con los bloody juegos de video? —pregunta golpeando el parabrisas del rolls—. Of course I know!

—Pues es... El X-Box es un juego de video —lo mira, descolocado.

—¿Crees que soy imbécil? —abre los ojos, furioso.

—Como me preguntas que qué tienen que ver y luego me dices que si sabes —grita—. Es un juego de video, como el Play Station —replica.

—¡No, no lo es! ¡No me tomes por tonto! —exclama golpeando de nuevo el cristal.

—¿No lo es? —levanta las cejas—. ¡Como me vas a decir a mi que no lo es! —pega en el volante y suena el claxon del coche—. ¿Qué es lo que te estás imaginando? —pregunta incrédulo.

—¡Sal de mi coche! —grita otra vez, al notar el claxon.

—No hasta que no me digas qué es lo que te estás imaginando.

—¡No me esto imaginando nada! —grita realmente muy muy enojado, se baja del capó y abre la puerta del conductor.

Estados Unidos saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y empieza a buscar mientras el mayor le agarra del cuello de la camiseta

—What the Fuck... Suéltame!

—¡Sal de aquí! —ordena tirando de él.

—No! —Jala hacia adentro, el británico tira más fuerte.

—¡America, sal de mi bloody coche, no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas!

—Es que no entiendo —protesta cediendo un poco.

—What the hell es lo que no entiendes? —protesta tirando más fuerte—. Sal es sal, fuera, ¡largo!

Estados Unidos toma el teléfono y se lo pone enfrente de los ojos con una imagen de un X-Box. Great Britain se detiene y parpadea.

—What the hell es esto?

—Un fucking X-Box —América sale del coche.

—What? —pregunta mientras sigue sin poder creerlo. El americano se cruza de brazos y lo mira enojado.

—¿Lla-llamas X-box a una bloody consola? —le mira— Why int the hell?

—¿A qué llamas tu X-Box? —pregunta él ahora.

—A una bloody caja de pornografía, Of course! —grita como si fuera obvio, sin pensar que está en mitad de la calle. Estados Unidos le mira serio unos instantes y luego, sin más, le arranca el teléfono de la mano y empieza a caminar a la casa.

Great Britain le fulmina y se sube al coche, el americano se gira a mirarlo, incrédulo.

—¿A dónde vas?

El europeo empieza a dar marcha atrás, metiendo el coche en el garaje, con cuidado. El menor entra a la casa por el garaje, echando humo por las orejas.

Great Britain acaba de detener el coche y empieza a sentirse un poco más tranquilo en cuento empieza a pensar realmente en lo que ha pasado y el malentendido.

América probablemente para ese momento haya dado un portazo en cada una de las puertas de la casa por la que ha pasado que incluyen la cocina y el cuarto de Inglaterra.

El mayor se queda en el coche pensando en ello y tratando de hacer que su corazón vuelva a su ligar normal, no en su estomago siendo digerido.

América está en el cuarto de Inglaterra haciendo berrinche, y estrellando cosas en la pared (su ropa de la maleta, y... algunas otras cuantas pertenencias que ha encontrado), mientras es posible que en Washington haya un huracán con muchos relámpagos en este momento.

Great Britain acaba de respirar y de calmarse un poco y se baja del coche... y cuando se da realmente cuenta del malentendido, se descojona de puros nervios. Casi confiesa... Todo por una bloody consola.

América sale del cuarto, de nuevo azotando la puerta y vuelve a bajar las escaleras (histérico), buscando al británico.

Great Britain esta apoyado en la pared de las escaleras para no caerse, entre riendo y llorando... finalmente se resbala hasta el suelo

Estados Unidos le ve riendo y eso dispara más su enojo.

—W-What the... Wh... Fuck, England... FUCK YOU! —le insulta, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

Great Britain se queda en el suelo y se hace bolita, sollozando un poco. América, que no entiende un pimiento, no se le acerca.

—¿Tienes PMS o algo? —pregunta el americano después de unos instantes, el británico aprieta los ojos con ganas de pegarle, pero no dice nada—. ¿Vas a explicarme? —sigue preguntando el menor, fríamente sin dejar de mirarle.

—Ya te he explicado —responde frío, limpiándose los ojos por que acaba de pasarlo FATAL mientras América siente que intenta, realmente que intenta... y que al final Inglaterra se enfada por cosas carentes de sentido.

—OK —se gira sacando las llaves de todos los coches que ha robado antes, dejándolas encima de la mesa. El mayor le mira, incrédulo —¿Quieres... quieres que vaya a casa? —pregunta sin mirarle.

Great Britain esconde la cara entre los brazos y niega con la cabeza. América se gira a mirarle de reojo.

—Iggy? Creo que... creo que no estoy tan bien como... —se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano y el inglés se encoge un poquito más.

—I'm sorry —susurra cuando el americano se le acerca y se sienta a su lado. Great Britain se encoge más, metiendo la cara entre las rodillas.

—Yo... creo que no... creo que no estoy tan bien como pensé que estaba, después de lo de DC y eso —se abraza las piernas—. Prométeme algo —pide mirándole de reojo.

El británico le mira también levantando un poco la cara.

—Please... PLEASE —se limpia la cara—. N-no huyas. Ok? Grítame, pégame o... Whatever. Pero es que...

—No estaba huyendo —termina pensando que huir es mucho mejor que gritarle la verdad y destruirle.

—¿Entonces?

—Quería estar solo. Necesitaba pensar —explica.

—Lo odio. Necesitabas pensar cosas idiotas además, ni siquiera me oyes... —reflexiona un instante—, debes estar perdiendo el oído con la vejez...

Great Britain frunce el ceño y vuelve a esconder la cara, sin que le haga ni pizca de gracia.

—Es que... estabas furioso porque pensaste que veía... —y cae en la cuenta, riendo un poco—, pornografía con el jefe de finanzas. Really?

El británico se sonroja un poco con la cara escondida, Estados Unidos le pasa una mano por los hombros.

—Yo pensé, por un momento, que... me estabas echando y que sería como Washinigton otra vez. Iggy... no va a volver a pasar lo de Washington, ¿verdad? —pregunta en un susurro.

Al mayor se le seca la boca con esa pregunta... y después de vacilar un instante, niega con la cabeza otra vez.

—Yo... —empieza, y luego baja el tono de voz—, yo tengo mucho mucho miedo de que pasé otra vez —admite, y... esta es una de las grandes de América. Great Britain suspira.

—Si tiene que volver a pasar, será por tu decisión —confirma.

—No... yo nunca voy a decidir algo así —hace un gesto con la mano y Great Britain le sube un regusto amargo del estomago—. A menos que... —se le oscurece la mirada—. Russia esté implicado.

—Ya sabes todo lo implicado que está Russia —responde mirándole de reojo sin saber muy bien que piensa con eso. El americano levanta las cejas y le mira.

—What?

—Yo te lo conté, te dije que fue un error cuando apareció en el hotel de Washington —explica apoyando las barbilla en las rodillas, mirándose los pies.

—Ahhhh! Uff! Iggy! nada de confusiones con Russia —declara aliviado—. Todo lo demás, we're fine! —hace un gesto con la mano—, incluso que veas pornografía —sonríe.

El británico le mira de soslayo y frunce el ceño.

—¿Ahora queeeeeeeee? —contesta el americano a esa mirada en un tono infantil.

—No veo pornografía —protesta con la boca pequeña

—No te creo —replica.

—Why not? —pregunta escandalizado.

—Toooooooodos vemos porno —se encoge de hombros—. Y ni siquiera te atrevas a negarlo... solo que no vemos porno con gente rara o con las secretarias —sonríe—. Iggy estaba celoooooooso —agrega en tono de ligera burla, abrazándole más y limpiándole la cara.

Great Britain parpadea y se sonroja mucho, echándose para atrás por que además él sí lee porno hasta en las juntas mundiales.

—N-n-no! —balbucea inseguro de forma nada creíble. Estados Unidos pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yo te he visto viendo porno, así que shut it! —se le acerca—. Pervert.

—What? —le mira incrédulo.

—Shh.. no hablemos más de eso —se ríe—. Tengo hambre —concluye al final.

—Yo llego tarde —concluye levantándose.

—Yo te llevo... y voy por desayuno para los dos, ¿vale? —sonríe levantándose también y abre los brazos—. ¿Abrazo reconciliador?

Great Britain aparta la vista incomodo, refunfuñando algo, pero da un prácticamente imperceptible pasito hacia Estados Unidos, quien le toma entre brazos tipo película de Disney, le da unas vueltas y le besa.

— I looooooooooove youuuuuuuuuuu!

Great Britain cierra los ojos, con fuerza pero sonríe un poquito cuando cree que no le esta viendo y le abraza de vuelta tímidamente.

—C'mon! C'mon! Tengo hambre —concluye al final, cuando le baja—. JEJEJE!

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! —protesta.

—Pues te he dicho que... God! Pues vámonos y yo llevo el desayuno —corre hasta el garaje.

—¿Pero a dónde vas tu? —le sigue.

—Pues contigo, obvio! —sonríe—. Voy, te dejo, me llevo el coche por desayuno y luego te traigo algo y ya.

—No, no te preocupes, desayunaré una galletas de mantequilla de las que haya ahí, no hace falta que te molestes, —aclara buscando las llaves del mini, que es el que va a llevarse. Estados Unidos camina hasta el Rolls e intenta abrir la puerta (que seguro está cerrada).

—Nah, no tengo nada que hacer y necesitas comer.

—But... —vacila.

—¿Tienes las llaves del Rolls? —pregunta.

—No, vamos en el mini, hay que devolverlo —explica.

—Jooooo... Pero el Rolls! —chillonea—Es tan... es... joooooo...

—Es para ocasiones especiales —explica.

—Pues esta es una ocasión especial... lo hicimos en la ducha —murmura dirigiéndose al mini.

—Si siempre lo usara, se volvería el utilitario, seria monótono y no tendría gracia —sigue sin oírle.

—Argh... eres un aburrido —protesta Estados Unidos y se cruza de brazos. El británico levanta las cejas y al final opta por no hacerle caso acercándose al mini.

—Y debería cambiarme de ropa, esto... Es del como mínimo, parezco un bloody corsario del rey —explica. América mira a Inglaterra, por primera vez, sin haberse percatado... y se ríe.

—¿Por qué carambas estás vestido así?

—Por que el desván esta ligeramente... Bueno, viene siendo un problema distributivo —le quita importancia abriendo la puerta y sentándose. América entra en el coche al darse cuenta que lo está prendiendo... idiotamente se estaba subiendo en el lado del "conductor".

—Hey! ¿tampoco puedo conducir? God! —se sube—, ¡todos mis privilegios han desaparecido! ¡Todo por culpa del fucking X-Box! ¡A la próxima usaré el PS como ejemplo! —protesta no muy en serio.

—¿Cuándo quedamos en que tú conducías? —pregunta retórico.

—Jo... pero siempre me dejas conducir —responde desconsolado.

—No pensé que quisieras conducir el "cochecito de golf" además vamos tarde —se defiende.

—Pues por eso, tu conduces como abuelita —agrega sonriendo triunfal.

—No es cierto! —protesta.

—Jeje... claro que sí. Si no lo hicieras no te ofendería tanto —se cruza de brazos—. Tienes tres cabezas —declara mirándolo. Great Britain frunce el ceño sacándole del garaje.

—¿Tres cabezas?

—¿Ves? Conduces como abuelita —repite y el mayor lo pilla.

—¡No sé qué estás intentando pero es obvio que no tengo tres cabezas! Quizás debería llevarte a urgencias a que te vieran por si el golpe te afectado.

—Jeje... América 1, England 0

—What? —pregunta orgulloso por que no le gusta eso.

—Así es... —se encoge de hombros—. Y si agregamos lo del conocimiento tecnológico —le pica un poco más.

—¿Pero por que? ¿De donde salió? —pregunta.

—¿De dónde salió qué? Si agregamos lo del conocimiento sería América 2, England 0.

—¿Pero que puntos son esos? —protesta.

—Pues es el score, como en el soccer —le sonríe un poco más mirándolo de reojo—. Tengo una idea! El que tenga más puntos al final del día... —se ríe malicioso.

—No, me refiero gracias a qué te fue otorgado—vuelve e explicar.

—A que yo tengo razón, conduces como abuelita —se ríe, Great Britain empieza a acelerar mucho y América se ríe un poco más.

* * *

_Seguimos con un poco de USUK, prometo que el próximo capítulo ya volvemos con Northen Ireland y Francia. Esté capítulo, aún y el drama que monta Great Britain, me gusta mucho por el juego de palabras con el X-box y durante mucho tiempo estuve pensando en publicarlo de forma independiente como un One-shot. Quizás lo haga igual para esa gente que obviamente NO ha leído las tres partes de LVER. ¿Tú qué dices?_


	10. Tenth

Francia abre un poco los ojos y sonríe al ver la espalda de Inglaterra dormido a menos de dos palmos de el. Sus piernas están entrelazadas desordenadamente, está dormido sobre lo que por lo que puede ver es su brazo izquierdo (suyo propio de Francia). Perezosamente, le pasa una mano por toda la espalda a lo largo de la columna.

—¿Estás... despierto? —susurra acercándose un poco a él. Northen Ireland ronronea un poco acurrucándose más, sin querer despertarse.

Francia sonríe y se acerca a él dándole un beso en el hombro. Le pasa el brazo derecho por el estómago y le abraza, hundiendo su cara en el pelo del inglés y flojeando un poco más, empezando a tararear una cancioncilla de cuando era pequeño, por lo bajo.

Northen Ireland se deja hacer sonriendo un poquito, cada vez más despierto.

—Bonjour... —le susurra al oído—, estás despierto, yo lo sé.

—No, que va... —sonríe fregándose un poquito un ojo. Francia le pasa una mano por el hombro, toda la espalda, la cintura y una pierna.  
Northen Ireland tiene un escalofrío.

—Shhh!

—Quoi? —sonríe acercándosele al cuello— Pensé que... Siempre es una buena forma de despertar —agrega—. Y no es como que tengamos otra cosa mejor que hacer —explica besándole el cuello y acercándosele más a la parte baja de la espalda, con las intenciones perfectamente claras.

Entonces suena el tono infernal de su teléfono a manos de la guitarra de Paul McCartney.

—Voy a ahogar tu teléfono en el WC —declara Francia en cuanto lo escucha. Northen Ireland aprieta los ojos—. Voy a lanzarlo por la ventana... —se sienta en la cama.

—Eso si lo encuentras antes que yo —responde fastidiado el británico.

—Jum! —protesta intentando descubrir de donde viene el sonido.

—Déjalo que suene —propone sin pensar, Francia se gira a mirarlo y le sonríe.

—Bien... fantastique! —se ríe un poco volviendo a acostarse, ahora sobre él, aprisionándolo contra la cama el inglés se pone nervioso al notarlo.

—Ehm... No, no... Es que... ¿Y si es importante?

—Ya hablarán de nuevo —explica mirándolo con ojos brillantes y el pervertido inglés se sonroja pero no se opone, así que Francia le besa, desde luego... ¿acaso sabe hacer otra cosa?

Y el teléfono vuelve a sonar mientras Northen Ireland y Francia disfrutan del beso plenamente ignorándolo.

—Tu me rends fou... —le susurra al oído mientras... ejem... bueno, pasan otras cosas por ahí que no sé si es necesario explicar por ahora

Una hora más tarde, el teléfono de Northen Ireland VUELVE a dar por culo sacándoles de ese hermoso duermevela en el que estaban después de... ejem... hacer el ejercicio matutino.

—Creo que voy a acabar odiando esa canción —protesta.

—Ya somos dos. Podrías al menos ponerlo en vibrar —agrega Francia.

—Wait —pide incorporándose con muuuuy pocas ganas.

—Mmmm nooooo... no te vayas —lo abraza de la cintura

—Bollocks! —protesta en broma—. ¡Me he enganchado a algo!

—Oui... a une adorable française... —responde el sonriendo.

—Adorable no es lo que yo usaría para describirle... Puede ser importante —explica tumbándose otra vez.

—Un important française... d'accord —bromea él.

—Ja! Presumido —le acusa sonriendo y Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Oui. Tengo mucho de qué presumir.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar.

—Bloody hell!

Francia le quita la mano del pelo.

—Allez... termina con esto de una vez —le insta a contestar—. Con la condición... —le toma del hombro— de que vayas desnudo a buscar tu teléfono.

Northen Ireland se incorpora y se paraliza al oír eso, sonrojándose.

—What?

Francia sonríe.

—Te estoy dejando ir en contra de mi voluntad, mon amour...

—B-But... —protesta nervioso, cubriéndose con las sábana.

—Van a colgaaaaar —le recuerda.

Mira al lugar de donde viene la música, sus pantalones, que están ahora, según su perspectiva al ooooootro lado del cuarto enoooooorme.

—Angleterre, cher, por dios... te he visto desnudo desde todos los ángulos existentes... —razona Francia con él. Northen Ireland siente un sudor frío en el cuello y la espalda.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—Es lo mismo, mon petit lapin... va a dejar de sonar si no vas y contestas —presiona.

El inglés traga saliva y se levanta, aún agarrado a la sábana.

—Esto es injusto, es peor por que SÉ que me estas mirando —protesta nervioso.

—Y de que manera, cher... ¿Es que no lo SABES cuando estamos teniendo sexo?

—Pero entonces yo no... I mean, hay... —balbucea sonrojándose.

—Angleterre, deja de pensar y VE!

El teléfono se para y Northen Ireland sonríe aliviado. Francia sonríe.

—Esto es lo que se llama una situación ganar - ganar...

Sengundos después vuelve a sonar.

—Oh! Bollocks! —protesta. Francia se ríe.

—"Bollocks" —le imita.

—What? —pregunta nervioso y sonrojado por que de pronto hasta una mosca parece más importante que ir por el teléfono, aunque sea para retrasar el drama.

—¿No vas a ir?

—Yes, yes... —protesta, volviéndose y mirando los pantalones... Se sonroja y suspira tratando de calmarse y concentrándose. Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo, sonrendole.

El inglés empieza a andar a buscar los pantalones a grandes zancadas, tratando de acabar con esto cuanto antes y pensando que como Francia se atreva a siquiera respirar demasiado fuerte...

Francia le observa sonriendo, sin decir nada.

El inglés saca el teléfono de bolsillo, tratando de cubrirse con los pantalones un poco como quien no quiere la cosa. Francia sonríe aún, sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Quién es?

Northen Ireland levanta la vista un segundo para mirar a Francia y al ver que le mira se sonroja otra vez apartando la vista e incomodándose más. Saca el teléfono de bolsillo y mira el numero "Great Britain" pone los ojos en blanco.

—The bloody reallity —responde a Francia—. Tengo que contestar...

Francia le mira intensamente.

—Jo... ¿Quién es?

—Del parlamento...

Francia hace morros.

—Vas a tener que compensarme, mon amour —le amenaza con un dedo y luego le sonríe. Northen Ireland se sonroja.

—Alguien va a tener que compensarme a mi también —sentencia metiéndose al baño.

—Non! ¿A dónde vas? —protesta.

—Son asuntos de estado... Secretos —replica. Francia pone los ojos rn blanco y Northen ireland cierra la puerta cuando finalmente descuelga.

—Bonjuuuur~ —canturrea.

—Tienes idea de... —empieza a reñirle y se detiene levantando las cejas al procesar el saludo—. Bonjur? What in the hell ha sido eso?

—La reina y yo lo conocemos como "a joke" —bromea de nuevo, sonriendo—. Me pillas tan de buenas que hasta puedo soportar hablar contigo, venga, no lo estropees.

—¿Tienes la mas remota idea de cuantas veces te he llamado? —pregunta Great Britain agresivo, frotándose las sienes.

—Yes... Viene siendo un numero bastante aproximado a las veces que yo te he ignorado —contesta en un tono desinteresado, aún sonriente.

—¿Cómo tienes el morro de ignorarme a mi? —vuelve a protestar.

—¿Cómo no has entendido que estaba ocupado a partir de la tercera vez sin responderte? —usa el mismo tono exacto.

—¿En qué estás ocupado? Por lo que sé no has pasado aun por Manchester —le acusa, Northen Ireland se incomoda, sonrojándose bastante.

—Brillante, Sherlock —se la devuelve—. Well... ¿Qué es lo que se está quemando? —pregunta sin pensar y en cuanto de da cuenta, se sonroja aún más.

—Nothing —responde serio—. Solo te paso las coartadas, el Bentley esta en el mecánico —explica.

—No, de hecho... Bugger! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo! lo dejamos en Champs du Mars... —protesta al recordarlo. Great Britain levanta las cejas.

—No, me refiero a que eso le dije a America, le dije que era algo de la bomba o del carter o algo así... —se incomoda un poco por no ser capaz de recordar la escusa nada creíble que se inventó sobre la marcha y a la que no prestó atención por que estaba HISTERICO—. ¿Fuiste a Champs du Mars con la Frog? ¿En qué estabas pensando? —pregunta desviando la atención.

—No creo que yo vaya ha hablar con the Kid —responde desviando el tema de nuevo lejos del asunto incomodo de como acabaron en Champs du mars—. Pero ¿qué le dijiste? ¿El cárter o la bomba?

—No... No lo sé seguro. Yo estaba un poco... No fue un buen momento, me quedé en blanco.

—Oh! Please... —protesta Northen Ireland.

—Tu sabes lo... Desconcertante que puede ser América —ambos se sonrojan un poco, Great Britan más que Northen Ireland

—Well... ¿Y qué más? —pregunta Northen Ireland carraspeando, ignorando el tema incomodo que le da rabia y por que de hecho no le interesa mucho esta conversación.

—Well... Fui a recogerle al aeropuerto en uno de los mini del parlamento, ya he mandado a comprobar los micrófonos.

—Another one? —le corta, incrédulo.

—Por si acaso —sentencia—. Hablamos sobre... Un cuento de un rayo láser y mover Great Britain cerca de la costa de Manhattan... Y luego hacer un túnel como el del canal de la mancha —explica vagamente.

—Seguro saldría una de esas películas que tanto le gustan de esa historia —valora Northen Ireland sonriendo dulcemente por la ocurrencia.

—Yes... —sonríe también de igual manera—. Well, luego... —se sonroja y carraspea dando a entender, cuando Northen Ireland entiende se sonroja también—. Y luego cenamos fish and chips y vimos una pelicula.

—Oh! Pensé que... Hum... Fish and chips —deduce.

—No, no... —Responde entendiendo—. Está un poco raro aún por lo de Washington. Reacciona mal cuando le hablo de cosas sobre su niñez y todo eso.

—Y how in the hell esperas que reaccione si no? —le riñe.

—No, no... I know, voy con cuidado ahora, solo es que se me había olvidado el detallito —se defiende.

—Well... Esta bien —sentencia pensando en despedirse.

—Wait! —le detiene Great Britain entendiendo sus intenciones a la primera.

—What?

—Pues que no he acabado.

—Oh... Dime.

—Vimos... "Much ado about nothing" —explica. Northen Ireland levanta las cejas—. Dijo que... Benedicto y Beatriz... —vacila sonrojándose un poco—. The Frog...

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas sin poder creerlo, de buen humor y un instante después entiende el problema.

—¿Y por qué no visteis Hamlet o algo así? Aunque ya haya visto The Lion King, no es lo mismo —suelta como si fuera evidente.

—Por el fantasma —sentencia sin rodeos.

—¡Oh! Por la reina... ¡Es cierto! —cae en la cuenta.

—Esta mañana hemos peleado por la X-box —explica Great Britain.

—¿Tiene una X-box? —levanta las cejas, incrédulo y sonrojándose un poco.

—Yes... Resulta que es una bloody consola y yo creía que era una... Bueno, you know —explica, Northen Ireland levanta las cejas.

—¿Por qué llama X-box a una bloody consola? —pregunta de idéntica manera a como lo hizo Great Britain.

—Eso mismo he dicho yo —cierra el tema—. Ah y también... Bueno, también le conté lo de Wonderwall —se sonroja, incomodo. Northen Ireland abre mucho los ojos y se sonroja también.

—Oh... Oh! Ehm... Bien, ¿y ahora? —cambia de tema.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunta Great Britain sin entender.

—¿Dónde estás? —especifica.

—Ah. En el parlamento, trabajando, pero planeo acabar antes de la tarde.

—Good —sentencia de nuevo con intenciones de colgar.

—Wait! —protesta de nuevo, deteniéndole.

—What? —pregunta Northen Ireland de nuevo, imaginando mas o menos lo que viene ahora.

—Mis coartadas, tengo que saber que hicisteis —explica.

—N-Nothing, nada importante, you know —responde inseguro, sonrojándose, en un tono que Great Britain no se cree ni por un momento.

—Que es conmigo con quien hablas... —protesta.

—No, es que no es nada, de veras —explica—. Estuve de malas casi todo el día por que tu me engañaste con lo del cowboy —se inventa de manera creíble—. Fuimos a Montmarte a ver los dibujantes y al teatro.

—¿And? —le insta a seguir.

—Pues... Peleamos por que íbamos a ver, gané y nada.

—Mmmmm —vacila sabiendo que hay algo que no le esta contando—. ¿Y el Bentley?

—Lo dejé aparcado por que... —Se sonroja—. ¡Estaba muy pesado con hacerlo ahí! Preferí dejarlo y que fuéramos en taxi a los sitios, así era mas sencillo detenerle.

—Mmmm —vuelve a valorar sabiendo que hay algo que esta mal en todo esta explicación pero sin saber que es—. ¿Y que fuisteis a ver?

—Pues... —vuelve a incomodarse—. Romeo and Juliet —responde y Great Britain levanta las cejas—. Era eso a una de Victor Hugo, ya te dije que yo gané —se defiende incomodo.

—Ok... Ok... Esta bien —sentencia—. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

—Eeeh... I-I don't know. You know... This is a little overdramatic —explica vagamente—. Además, para ir a Manchester...

—¡Pues no voy a ser yo el único tonto que vaya a trabajar!

—You are in London! What do you expect?

—Esto no estaba en el trato —sentencia enojado.

—Hay muchas cosas que no lo estaban —responde también molesto.

—Ok, do what you want. Goodbye —se despide seco.

—Goodbye —cuelga.

Northen Ireland deja el teléfono sobre el lavamanos y aprovecha para mear, lavarse la cara, los dientes y peinarse un poco.

Francia por su parte, se ha dado la vuelta y se ha puesto a dormir de nuevo, esperando al inglés, quien acaba afeitándose y duchándose (mientras canta Fever un poco) aprovechando por que no esta seguro de que luego vaya a poder hacerlo, tratando de conseguir el mejor aspecto posible por un motivo misterioso en el que no quiere pensar por que le hace sonrojarse y se ha jurado y convencido que nada tiene que ver con el francés.

Cubriéndose con una toalla ridículamente pequeña según su estándar de tamaño de toallas, saca la cabeza y cuando ve a Francia dormido, sonríe un poquito y sale del baño haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Francia duerme plácidamente mientras sonríe un poco y seguramente está soñando con lo que pasó ayer, pero todos tenemos suerte porque Francia no habla mientras duerme porque además de seguro le está agregando alguna cosilla candente de esas que quizás prueben más adelante.

Northen Ireland se sienta con cuidado en la cama y toma el teléfono de la mesita llamando a recepción.

Francia se mueve un poco al sentir el movimiento, acercándose levemente al inglés, quien cuelga después de pedir croissants con chocolate y con azúcar y mermelada y crema y nata y en general de todo lo que haya, también pide café y té... Y... Mira a Francia de soslayo... Una bolsita de mostaza, por si acaso.

Francia abre un ojo.

—Allô.

Northen Ireland se da la vuelta y le mira sonriente.

—Hello.

—¿Te has bañado ya?

—Yes —responde mirándose, aún tiene el pelo medio mojado—. Ya que estaba.

Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Me debes algo.

—Ahora lo traen —responde esquivando un poco—. Iba a pedir solo para mi, por que al enemigo ni agua... Pero al final soy un gentleman —explica cerrando los ojos, tumbándose al lado de Francia, quien se ríe.

—Non... No hablo de eso —le toma la mano y se la pasa por la barbilla—. Hablo de esto.

—¿Qué... Qué con eso? —pregunta nerviosito.

—¿Quieres rasurarme?

—¿Y-Yo? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Oui —sonríe. Northen Ireland se sonroja un poco, pensándolo.

—Quizás eso sería tentarme demasiado.

—Mmmm —levanta las cejas—. No creo que seas capaz de matarme con un rastrillo, cher... —sonríe.

—Why not? I like the fleet street Style —sonríe, Francia frunce el ceño.

—Bien. Entonces supongo que tendré que salir sin rasurar —se encoge de hombros.

—No lo digas como si fuera un gran sacrificio para ti —se burla.

—Iré a vestirme entonces... —se gira un poco decepcionado, empezando a levantarse. Northen Ireland levanta las cejas, sorprendido y luego aparta la vista.

—OK... Yo debería también... —dice incorporándose también. Francia sonríe un poco.

—¿Así de fácil te rindes, Angleterre? Solo me queda pensar que realmente te gusta mi barba.

—Tengo... Necesito ropa limpia. Llevo... —se detiene al oír eso—. ¡Ja! ¡Que más quisieras! —responde.

—Es tu oportunidad, ya lo he dicho —sonríe—. Dudo mucho que te deje rasurarme en alguna otra ocasión... —se baja de la cama, evidentemente desnudo y sin ningún tipo de pudor y le tiende la mano para que vayan al baño.

El inglés se muerde el labio por que no es como que realmente quiera hacerlo pero si no, no podrá decirle nunca más... Y a él le gusta protestar por su barba. Se sonroja otra vez al mirarle de arriba abajo. Francia le sonríe.

—Venga... será absolutamente sexy si logras rasurarme únicamente con esa toalla puesta en la cintura.

Northen Ireland frunce el ceño tragando saliva, pero sonriendo un poco.

—¿Y por qué no iba a poder? —pregunta tomando su mano para levantarse.

—No te aseguro que yo no te la quite si te ves tan absolutamente encantador como te sueles ver cuando te sonrojas lo suficiente —confiesa tirando de él.

El inglés se sonroja un poco pero sonríe arrogante.

—Quizás no logres sonrojarme entonces —di que si, mi niño, di que si, quizás las ranas críen pelo espontáneamente.

—Mon Dieu... ya veremos eso —lo arrastra hasta el baño y de sienta en el WC dándole jabón y el rastrillo con el que se ha rasurado el previamente—. Como me cortes la cara, tendremos que tomar alguna medida drástica —sonríe y se gira a mojarse las mejillas en el lavamanos.

Northen Ireland inclina la cabeza valorando el asunto. Francia le mira.

—Allez!

El inglés se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Quoi?

—Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo bien —sentencia mirándole fijamente. Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Hacerlo bien? Pardon, desconozco que entiendes tu por "Hacerlo bien". No me contarás que no sabes rasurarte y que son tus hadas las que lo hacen comúnmente, ¿o sí?

—No, pero ya que vamos a ocuparnos de tu higiene, vamos a ocuparnos de toda, así que ya estas levantando ese bonito culo tatuado del water para meterlo ahí —señala el jacuzzi frunciendo un poco el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ohhh... ¿vas a bañarme? —sonríe—. Bien, bien. Bonito culo tatuado —repite mientras se levanta.

—No, voy a afeitarte y aprovechar para obligarte a bañarte haciendo meterte en el jacuzzi —explica—. Y eso era sarcástico —añade incomodo.

—Sarcástico, claro —se ríe, en lo más mínimo ofendido por cualquier alusión a su falta de higiene—, Entonces usted diga, monsieur, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esta actividad tan sensual que propones?

El de ojos verdes se incomoda un poco más.

—No es... Jum! —se acerca al jacuzzi—. Tú te sientas aquí —explica señalando—. Yo me arrodillo aquí afuera —señala otra vez justo el suelo, fuera del jacuzzi—. Y desde aquí te afeito —explica arrodillándose... Y así no hay manera en que me quites la toalla, piensa para si mismo.

—Qué tal que tu vienes aquí al jacuzzi conmigo, te sientas sobre mi y me afeitas —levanta las cejas sugerentemente. A lo que Northen Ireland se pone nervioso otra vez.

—No creo que eso sea... Cómodo —se defiende sin mirarle.

—Define cómodo —se le acerca por la espalda y abre la llave del agua del jacuzzi.

—P-Pues cómodo es... Se refiere a... Una situación de confort en la que...

—Venga ya. No vamos a tardarnos nada, mon amour. Pero no me dirás que estar arrodillado en el suelo es más cómodo que estar sentado dentro de un jacuzzi.

Northen Ireland aprieta los ojos rindiéndose a la evidencia y luego tiene una idea maligna pensando en todo ese asunto de la tentación.

—OK... Pero con una condición.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—Oui?

—Tú no puedes tocarme a mi... —impone— con las manos —añade. Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—Bien —acepta con los ojos brillantes, mirándole a la cara. El inglés asiente con la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado, tratando de no pensar en lo que están organizando.

Francia sonríe de lado, ligeramente sorprendido de la actitud de Inglaterra, pero no dice nada, simplemente se acerca al jacuzzi y mete la mano tentando el agua.

Northen Ireland se va a por las cosas de afeitar, recogiéndolas.

Francia piensa en algo, y camina hasta la mesita de noche, regresando unos segundos más tarde. Abstraídamente se detiene frente al lavabo y se amarra el pelo en una cola. Luego se agacha y empieza a lavarse los dientes con el cepillo de Inglaterra.

Northen Ireland deja las cosas preparas en la repisa de los jabones y se fija en una botella de esas de jabón de espuma... echa media botella en el jacuzzi.

Cuando el francés termina sus abluciones, se vuelve a Inglaterra sonriente.

—Listo, mon cher? ¿Has terminado ya de llenar esto de espuma, solo para garantizar que yo no te vea desnudo sentado sobre mi? —le pica.

El de ojos verdes se sonroja otra vez, por que de hecho, estaba esperándole y luego sacude un poco la cabeza, tratando de calmarse y concentrarse.

—¡No es por eso! —responde con una absoluta cara de culpable. Francia se ríe y se le acerca más, poniéndole una mano en la nuca.

— Oui, oui... eso imagino —le da un beso rápido en los labios.

—Jum! —protesta, pero sonríe un poco. Francia se ríe más y le esquiva para ir al jacuzzi, dándole una palmada en el culo.

—Eh! bloody wanker! —le insulta sujetándose la toalla por si acaso.

—No vas a venir, cher? —le pregunta metiéndose.

—Wait... empiezo a entender la dinámica de esto —pide mirando a un lugar aparentemente vacío.

—¿Cuál... dinámica? —levanta las cejas.

—Si estoy en lo cierto, enseguida lo veras —le mira sonriendo.

—Mmmm... —lo mira de reojo, sospechando un poco—, ¿por qué creo que es algo que no va a convenirme?

—Por paranoico —resume.

—Será que te conozco bien... no sé cuantas veces me has apuñalado por la espalda —Francia el dramático. Northen Ireland frunce el ceño y se acerca un poco aún sonriendo.

—Y aún así me dejas que te afeite.

—Será que me agradas... —resume sonriendo.

El inglés levanta las cejas y se sonroja otra vez, al lado del jacuzzi.

—¿Vas a entrar o no? —le extiende una mano—, me siento solo aquí adentro —bromea.

—Yes. Solo un minuto, tiene que ser ahora —explica enigmático.

Francia frunce más el ceño y se incorpora un poco, desconfiando más. Entonces suena como golpean la puerta y a Northen Ireland se le iluminan los ojos.

—¡Ja! I know it! ¡Franceses inoportunos! —exclama. Francia tarda un par de segundos en entender y luego se ríe.

— Ohh... Dieu! —niega con la cabeza, Northen Ireland se va a la puerta a dejar entrar al que les trae el desayuno con un agradecimiento de cabeza y vuelve al baño con la bandeja de croissants, comiéndose uno de mermelada. Francia le sonríe.

—¿Crees que te las arregles para echar a perder un croissant si te pido que me des un trozo en la boca? —pregunta fastidiándolo y abriendo la boca de todos modos.

—Apuesto a que no tanto como tu estropeaste el café — se la devuelve sonriendo y eligiendo uno con nata y quitándose la toalla para meterse en el jacuzzi.

Francia le mira con ESOS ojos y todos hacemos ooooooooh, al ver que Inglaterra se quita la toalla así sin dramas, por que para este momento Inglaterra no estaba pensando en el asunto toalla. Se acerca con cuidado, con el croissant en alto, acomodándose sobre sus piernas y se lo da.

Y Francia piensa que probablemente esté soñando aún, con Inglaterra desnudo, sobre sus piernas, a punto de rasurarle, alimentándolo de comida francesa... Sólo falta que empiece a hablarle en francés.

En cuanto termina de darle le croissant, así con una sonrisilla, se vuelve a por las cosas de afeitar sin enterarse de nada. Y Francia hace lo posible por recuperar la velocidad normal en su ritmo cardíaco.

Con parsimonia, Northen Ireland llena la brocha de espuma y luego le mira. Francia sonríe un poco bobamente y aquí, señoras y señores, tenemos aaaaaaaaaaaa... Francia! Mon Dieu! ¿sería posible que el chico estuviera MÁS EMBOBADO?

El inglés se le acerca levantándole la barbilla con la mano, mientras empieza a pintar con la brocha el cuello suavemente. Francia cierra los ojos.

—Has... rasurado a alguien antes? —pregunta pensando que quizás esto le distraiga. Northen Ireland sonríe maligno.

—¿Asustado?

—Errr, non. Sólo intento hacer conversación —confiesa quizás demasiado fácilmente y le pone ambas manos en las piernas.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! —protesta deteniendo la brocha en la mejilla—. ¡Había una condición!

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Pardon, pardon... fue en automático —admite sinceramente. El inglés sonríe y sigue a lo suyo.

—Yes, he afeitado antes a alguien. Enseñé a varios de los niños a hacerlo —explica.

—¿Y has afeitado a alguien por placer? —dobla las rodillas lentamente, obligando a Inglaterra a resbalarse hacia sus regiones vitales.

Northen Ireland se incomoda un poquito cuando resbala, al notar lo que esta notando tocándole con lo que lo está tocando... y deja la brocha de lado, tomando la cuchilla.

—No, eso no.

Francia sonríe.

—Bien, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Por ejemplo, una primera vez para que te estés quieto y no me distraigas ni me pongas nervioso —asegura apoyando la cuchilla en la base de su cuello y empezando a subirla hacia la mandíbula con cuidado, concentrándose un poco. Francia susurra algo como "Sacrebleu"

El inglés limpia la cuchilla en el agua, sonriendo y mirándole. El francés aprovecha el momento para intentar cambiarse de posición, provocar fricción o absolutamente cualquier cosa que implique hacer ALGO activamente.

—¿Y... cuál es el plan de hoy?

Northen Ireland vuelve a levantarle la barbilla, apoyando la mano en su pecho y repitiendo el movimiento de la cuchilla con delicadeza.

—Necesito conseguir ropa limpia —responde. Francia suelta un "mmmmmmm" y un par de segundos después, alcanza a repetir.

—Ropa limpia... Ehm... errr... ¿De dónde vas a sacar ropa limpia? —pregunta haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en otra cosa. El inglés le acaricia un poco el pecho y hace una tercera pasada.

—Pues puedo ir a casa a buscarla o puedo comprarla —valora.

—A-A casa. ¿A... Londres? —pregunta sintiendo la mano en su pecho y pensando en qué jodido lío se acaba de meter y lo terriblemente agradable que es. Sonríe un poco.

—No, hay un poco de lío en London —explica limpiando la cuchilla otra vez. El francés levanta la cabeza y le mira.

—¿Qué tal la pasas?

Northen Ireland vuelve a poner la mano en su barbilla obligándole a levantar la cabeza, apoyando la cuchilla otra vez.

—Ahora es cuando podría acabar con tu vida, sabes? —sonríe malignamente y tararea Sweeney Tood un poco.

—Bueno, no podría quejarme en realidad —explica tranquilizándose un poco—. He tenido una larga y placentera vida, he dominado al mundo, he tenido sexo con hombres y mujeres hermosas y... —cierra los ojos, y hace de nuevo "Mmmmmm"—. Todo el mundo sabría que has sido tú, has entregado tú tarjeta y todo —sonríe.

—¿Por qué crees que iba a ser algo malo que todo supieran que finalmente yo te subyugue y doblegue hasta la muerte? —pregunta orgulloso, jugando con el pelo de su pecho mientras limpia la cuchilla de nuevo.

—Creo que si muero, no va a importarme demasiado —acepta porque una vez más no está pensando—. Y vendré a jalarte los pies, ni creas que no...

—¿Jalarme los pies? —pregunta volviendo a poner la cuchilla en su cuello.

—Oui... no tendrás ni un minuto de paz y tran... tranquilidad, podría seguirte a donde quisiera, cuanto quisiera, e interrumpirte en todas tus activid... Angleterreeee ¡Quizás podríamos renegociar las condiciones de esto!

—Ni hablar —sonríe maligno y se le acerca besándole el cuello al haber terminado ya con eso.

—Mmmm... putin de merde... —sufre un poco aunque sonríe de lado.

—Supongo que por eso, por los acuerdos internacionales de las naciones unidas y por evitarme la factura del hotel es que al final te dejaré salir de aquí sin derramar ni una gota de sangre... —continua, ahora besándole del orto lado.

Francia se deja hacer, porque al final da lo mismo, la está pasando perfectamente bien. Sube ambas manos y las pone en el trasero del inglés.

—Quizás no sólo yo debería pasarla bien, mon am... amour

Northen Ireland se detiene y se separa.

—Creo que no he acabado —protesta.

—Vale, vale... vale.. —levanta las manos en señal de rendición. El inglés asiente y vuelve a bajarle la cara poniéndole la cuchilla en la mejilla.

—No quiero que me toques por que sé en lo que va a acabar esto y has dicho que podía afeitarte, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer —explica sus PESIMAS excusas mentales para estar haciendo esto sin morirse de la vergüenza.

—Bien, bien. No jugaré sucio ya que estás tan empeñado —sonríe—. ¿Así que sabes en lo que va a acabar esto, Angleterre? —agrega.

—Sé en lo que va a acabar si te dejo tocarme —especifica mirando lo que está afeitando, concentrado, para no mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Y si no me dejas tocarte? —continúa mirándolo a los ojos.

—Entonces seguramente consiga un resultado diferente —sentencia notando su mirada y mirándole un segundo... sonrojándose un poco al hacerlo y volviendo a concentrarse en la barba y la cuchilla.

—Diferente ¿diferente cómo? —le sonríe de nuevo y se humedece los labios.

—Pues... para empezar poniéndote nervioso a ti, para variar —explica.

—No estoy nervioso, estoy un poco excitado... que es diferente —sonríe.

El inglés se incomoda más, limpiando la cuchilla y haciendo la barbilla.

—¿Y eso no te pone nervioso?

—Eso me gusta. Y non, no me pone particularmente nervioso... me pone ansioso, que también es diferente —explica sin dejar de mirarlo—. Me dan ganas de... —y explica exactamente de lo que le dan ganas mientras por alguna razón, el sonido deja de funcionar y nosotros no oímos...—, cher.

El inglés se SONROJA y hace un movimiento con las caderas, removiéndose un poco donde está sentado (es decir, la falda de Francia, tocando la Tour Eiffel con el Big Ben). Lo cual ahora mismo es como la peor idea de la historia, premio para Northen Ireland.

—Un movimiento más de esos, Angleterre... y probablemente no tengas el resultado que deseas —amenaza sin especificar.

—I-I-I'm sorry, n-no he pensado... —se disculpa realmente avergonzado ahora, acabando con la otra mejilla.

—Esto probablemente tenga un castigo —se ríe un poco, pensando que está a punto de terminar—. Por cierto, mon amour... ¿qué hay del tratamiento del cuello?

—Haz así —se mete los labios dentro de la boca para estirar la piel de bigote y que Francia haga lo mismo y así poder acabar.

El francés hace lo que le piden mirándole a los ojos.

—Está ahí —señala el bote de crema al lado de la brocha aún enjabonada, mientras termina del todo.

—Hablo de los besos en el cuello, cher —le mira aún sin moverse y sonríe.

—Ehm... —vacila y se sonroja otra vez, limpiando la cuchilla.

—Eso es irrelevante ahora... —se incorpora y levanta una mano, jalando a Inglaterra del cuello y atrayéndolo un poco hacia él, a la vez que lleva su otra mano a las regiones vitales de Inglaterra para comprobar que esté más o menos tan excitado como él y lo está más o menos desde que han empezado a hablar sobre como tenía que acabar esto.

—Vamos... a tener que... dejar esto... para al rato —explica entre besos.

—What? —pregunta escandalizado y luego se sonroja por que ha sido demasiado evidente que no le ha parecido bien—. I mean, hum... ok... como quieras —añade demasiado tarde.

Francia se ríe por lo bajo.

—Eso pensé... —responde y vamos a tener que darles otra vez un rato a ellos solos.

* * *

_Me encanta este capítulo por que no suelen verse las fantasías sexuales de Francia... es decir, CUALQUIER COSA suele considerarse una fantasía sexual de Francia, pero no creo yo que así sea, aunque lo disfrute todo seguramente más allá de lo que es sano. Este podría ser perfectamente un capítulo de Juego Sucios (de hecho hay algún capítulo de juego sucios que más adelante formará parte de esta historia. _

_También me encanta que ambos Inglaterras se lleven a matar. ¿A ti no?_


	11. Eleventh

Great Britain, en su despacho, mientras Estados Unidos ha ido a por desayuno o quien sabe qué... cuelga el teléfono y se da cuenta de que en realidad no tiene ni idea de que es lo que hizo Northen Ireland con Francia. Ni siquiera le ha dicho cuantas veces. Y no es como que el número de veces sea algo avergonzante, es decir, venga ambos estuvieron cuando los cinco días. Niega con la cabeza mientras vuelve a su ordenador poniéndose a trabajar y reflexiona sobre el asunto.

Repentinamente, la puerta del despacho se abre (sin que toquen previamente, desde luego), dejando pasar a un montón de bolsas de papel. Great Britain vuelve a levantar la vista y parpadea.

—_What the hell?_

—_Hello! _—le saluda América—. He vuelto!

—_H-Hello..._—saluda un poco inseguro.

—JEje... traje comida! _Awesome!_

—Eso veo... ¿qué pasó? ¿pensaste en alimentar a la mitad de la población de África? —bromea mirando la cantidad de bolsas y levantándose para ayudarle.

—_What?_—pregunta sin entender.

—¿A cuánta gente has invitado a desayunar? además, ¿que no era que ibas a ir a desayunar y a buscar una consola y no sé que más? —pregunta—. Pensaba que no regresarías hasta el medio día.

—Ahh... jo. Pensé que tendrías hambre —explica.

—_Yes,_pero hay galletas de mantequilla en la sala de descanso. ¿Qué has traído? —pregunta curioso empezando a abrir una bolsa.

—Pues es_ McDonald's_ y un poco de _Starbucks_ y te traje unos _scones_, y huevo... y... fruta, pensé que tu querrías fruta.

El británico levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué trajiste de fruta?

—Y... —sonríe un poco más y mágicamente (mágicamente de dentro de una bolsa) aparece un ramito de margaritas—. Ten.

El mayor parpadea al ver las flores y se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Y esto?

—Pues... —se ríe un poco.

—_Thank you_—sonríe tomándolas.

—Yo... pensé qué... jeje... bueno... que —se ríe.

Los ojos verdes le miran... y por supuesto, piensa que quizás podria darle un beso ahora... y por supuesto se sonroja aún más, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se muerde el labio apartando la vista, lamentándose de su poco coraje. Tras unos instantes vuelve a mirarle y suspira derrotado.

—Buscaré un lugar donde ponerlas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te han gustado? —pregunta desconsolado.

—_Y-Yes_—vuelve a mirarle sonriendo sinceramente, Estados Unidos le sonríe.

—_Yeah!_Lo sabía. ¡Sandía!

Great Britain encuentra una taza de porcelana vacía y con un poco de agua de una botella que tiene ahí para no tener que levantarse a la fuente cada dos por tres, la llena de agua y pone las flores dentro.

—¿Sandía?

—Eso traje de fruta —se ríe y empieza a sacar como tres mil cuatrocientas veintisiete cosas que trajo de desayuno.

—Oh! bien... _Thank you_—agradece sonriendo mientras vuelve a sentarse al ordenador—. ¿Porque no vas al comedor a ver si alguien puede prestarte un...? —se detiene mirando todo lo que ha traído.

—_What?_—pregunta mientras observa todas las superficies planas con comida—. ¿Qué quieres que me presten? —se ríe un poco.

—Un... cuchillo —responde cuando vuelve en sí—. ¿Pero qué es todo esto?

—Pues... Comida, claro! —explica tomando un poco de huevo revuelto con los dedos y llevándoselo a la boca—. ¿Para qué quieres un cuchillo?

—Pues para la sandía —explica—. También podrías ir a pedir un tenedor para comer eso —le riñe un poco frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero si esta picada. Y traje tenedores también, obvio. Jooooo... ¡No te ha gustado! Mira —toma un poco de huevo con la mano y se lo mete a la boca a él.

Great Britain se queda con cara de hamster con la boca llena de huevo y los dedos de Estados Unidos.

—Hmmmppff

—Jejeje... ¡Te ves muy gracioso!

El británico traga sacudiendo la cabeza y separándose.

—_Please,_ve a por tenedores.

—¡Pero aquí tengo! —se saca una bolsita con desechables de la bolsa.

—¿Entonces por que usas los dedos? —pregunta volviéndose al ordenador.

—Pues es solo... Jo! ¡Deja de trabajar diez minutos para comer! —protesta terminándose (oh si) un plato de huevo.

Great Britain pone los ojos en blanco, pero apaga la pantalla del ordenador y el americano le lanza la bolsa con sus cubiertos.

—No lances las cosas —pide con paciencia mientras la abre para sacarlos.

—Jo... Eres un viejito —le sonríe y el europeo le mira.

—_Brat _—replica sonriendo un poco mientras se hace con una de las bolsas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer en la tarde? —pregunta masticando—. ¿Vamos a ir al _paintball_? ¿O vamos a ir a... Un parque de diversiones? O... —se plantea. El mayor lo valora.

—_Yes, Why not?_a donde quieras

—_Yeah!_¿Y a qué hora vas a salir?

—Pues planeo sobre las dos —explica mientras sigue comiendo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta entonces?

—No lo sé, justo eso te iba a preguntar. Quizás podía ir a hacer amigos por aquí.

El británico levanta las cejas.

—La gente aquí está trabajando, no les molestes —pide.

—Jo... ¿Por qué? No voy a molestares. ¡Voy a hablar nada más con ellos!

—Bueno, pero no les marees demasiado —advierte.

—Nah. Solo voy a contarles una u otra cosa para no aburrirme.

—¿Una u otra cosa? —pregunta.

—Pues... —se encoge de hombros y toma otra bolsa—. Cualquier cosa.

—_Well,_ pero sé discreto, _please._Piensa que toda esta gente me conoce —pide seriamente—. Y me ven todos los días —añade.

—¿Pero que insinúas? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Te... Avergüenza algo?

—No insinúo nada, solo te lo pido... —se sonroja un poco—. Pues... sí, hay cosas que tú sabes que me avergüenzan —confiesa.

—No voy a contarles nada que te avergonzaría —sonríe orgulloso.

El mayor le mira sin tener nada claro que tenga el mismo concepto de discreción que él mismo, pero... que se le va a hacer.

—Y... ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? —pregunta después de unos segundos en silencio.

—_Me?_—levanta la vista de lo que come.

—_Yes._¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

—¿Te refieres a... en la tarde? —pregunta.

—Me refiero a luego —explica.

—¿Luego? tengo que trabajar —explica sin entender muy bien a qué se refiere.

—En serio? Jo... —lo mira con ojos de cachorro. Great Britain le mira y aprieta los ojos.

—No, en serio. Quizás puedas ir a por una de esas consolas y a casa —propone abriendo un ojo.

—Pero estoy aquí y... ¿A casa? Jo. ¡Y voy a estar solo todo el día! Es aburrido...

—No todo el día, solo en la mañana. Es que no puedo. En serio tengo que acabar esto —se defiende.

—¿Pero todos los días? Jo... Yo pensé que podrías tomarte un día o dos. Quizás ir a algún lado. A un spa o algo —explica—. Quizás deba hablar con tu jefe.

Great Britain se ríe.

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer tú en un Spa? además de quejarte todo el tiempo por que te obligan a estar quieto por más de diez segundo seguidos.

—¡Yo puedo estar quieto más de diez segundos! —protesta.

—_Of course,_y yo puedo tomar café — se ríe un poco más.

—Yo pensé que tú... Es una de esas cosas snobs que a ti te... Jo, no te burles de mi! —protesta—. Claro que puedo estar quieto. Solo es que tengo mucha energía, ¡pero no es como para que te rías de mí!

El europeo se ríe un poco más.

—Jo... Pues dime a dónde es que quieres ir tú, entonces —se cruza de brazos y lo "fulmina"—. Si no te gusta mi idea del spa —agrega—. ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Te dan platicas aburridas o qué como para que creas que no puedo ir? —agrega indignado.

—¿No has estado nunca? —pregunta aún de buen humor.

—¿En donde? ¿En un spa? No, pero no veo por que no.

—No, claro, ¿para qué ibas a ir tú a un spa? —se ríe un poco más—. No, no te dan charlas, pero te hacen estar quieto para relajarte.

—¿Quedarte quieto PARA relajarte?

—Eso es.

—¿Y eso para qué? —arruga la nariz—. ¿Pagas para que te regañen por moverte? ¡Que horror!

—Mmmm... No, originalmente no te regañan, pero la idea es que estés quieto —explica pacientemente.

—La idea es HORRIBLE.

—_Yes,_ya supuse que no te atraería mucho —se ríe un poco.

—Prefiero ir al _paintball..._—señala una bolsa—. Es la ultima... ¿La quieres?

—Pues que sea el _paintball_—concede negado con la cabeza a la bolsa—. Seguro aún tengo mejor puntería que tú.

—Nunca has tenido mejor puntería que yo —le señala y seguramente miente.

—Oh, _of course I do._Y también soy más rápido, —sigue orgulloso.

—Ah, no. ¡Eso si que no! ¡Yo soy mejor que tú! ¡Tengo más armas y soy más poderoso! —America tomándoselo un poquitín en serio.

—_Oh, yes..._—concede—. Más armas si tienes, eso es innegable, pero eso no quiere decir que seas más rápido ni que tengas más puntería... solo que tienes más opciones de fallar. En un duelo uno a uno, con solo una bala, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad.

America ahora sí le fulmina.

—Eso no es cierto, _England._Me estas diciendo estúpido e ineficiente —agrega aún más serio.

—Quizás debería darte la oportunidad de que lo demuestres —levanta las cejas aparentemente desinteresadamente.

—No creo que quieras morir, sinceramente... —dice en tono un poco amenazador.

—Estoy hablando del _paintball _—replica.

—Ah... —se mueve en su asiento—. Ya... Bueno —se relaja un poco.

—Mmmm... bueno —vuelve a encender la pantalla del ordenador, un poco decepcionado.

—¡Seguro puedo ganarte al _paintball!_—vuelve la sonrisa—. Ja! ¡Vas a acabar con pintura de pies a cabeza!

Great Britain sonríe un poco de manera distraída mientras lee.

—Jo... Bueno, ya no te... Ya... Voy a dar una vuelta.

—_Yes..._—responde sin hacerle mucho caso—. Pórtate bien.

—Yo siempre me porto bien —replica saliendo por la puerta y tres pasos más adelante, se encuentra a alguien a quien nunca ha visto... Pero tiene cara afable—. _Hello!_

—_He...llo_—saluda él muchacho joven débil y larguirucho de pelo oscuro y aspecto de no haber tocado una pelota desde los cinco años, última vez en que le eligieron el último para el equipo de fútbol, por detrás de la niña y el chico de la pierna escayolada, sonríe tratando de reconocerle.

—_United States of America_—le tiende la mano sonriente—. ¿Tú?

"Arthur Weasley de Regulación de objetos muggles" piensa el muchacho para si mismo mientras el americano brincotea un poco en su lugar mirando a todos lados sin esperar respuesta.

—¿De pura casualidad tienes un X-Box en tu oficina? —pregunta antes de que le conteste.

—Ehm... —vacila— pues... no. Esto es el palacio de Westminster, no creo que nadie tenga una X-Box aquí —explica nervioso tratando de adivinar si realmente es o no America, el que ha visto por la tele no hace tanto.

—OMG... que aburridos. ¿Quieres ir a comprar una? —le sonríe más—. ¡Iggy esta trabajando ahí y no va a enterarse! —señala la puerta con el pulgar

El muchacho parpadea y mira sus papeles sin saber si... bueno, se supone que _Mr United States of America_tiene inmunidad diplomática y todo eso, así que tiene que cumplir sus ordenes o algo así como las de un embajador de alto rango pero nadie le aviso de que tendría que ocuparse personalmente, es decir... ¿No había algún alto cargo o algo así que se fuera a comer gambas al mejor restaurante francés de todo Londres para ocuparse de las visitas oficiales? mira los informes que lleva en las manos.

—Pues... supongo... —vacila—. ¿Sabe _Eng... Lord United Kingdom_que está usted aquí? —pregunta pensando que quizás le va a caer una buena bronca si no se lo dice a alguien primero.

—¿Quién eres tu? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Tienes algo muy importante que hacer? Nadie va a regañarte si vienes conmigo. A quién van a regañar es a mí. ¿Tienes coche? ¿Tienes tele en tu oficina? ¿Tienes una oficina?

—E-En realidad solo soy un becario —explica un poco avergonzado.

—AWESOME! —se ríe más—. Eso lo hace aún mejor. ¿Cómo te apellidas? —saca el celular y empieza a escribir un mensaje—. Si llega a correrte, ve a mi embajada y veras que puedo pagarte mejor que él —le cierra un ojo—. ¿Traes coche?

—Flint —responde tímidamente—. No, he venido en bicicleta —explica.

—Oh... _Damn!_¿Cómo vamos a traer una tele aquí? —protesta—. Quizás debamos pagar el flete.

"Me llevo a Flint por una tele y un X-Box... _Nice kid!"_le manda a Great Britain.

—Hay... hay una tele en sala de teleconferencias —responde tratando de ayudar.

—Oh! _Really? Awesome!_¿Prefieres la x-Box o una PS?

—Pues... La X-box tiene el _red ring of death_(sin reparación, defecto de fábrica), hace demasiado ruido, el diseño del control no es muy ergonómico, se ensucia fácilmente, el online es pagado, tiene buenos juegos pero muchos están a medias en el disco y el resto son puras expansiones. Su punto a favor es que su comunidad online es grandísima y su sistema de logros también. La PS tiene pocas exclusivas pero las que tiene son buenas, en general no tiene defectos a grandes rasgos y su online es gratuito... lamentablemente no cuenta con muchas de las expansiones que salen exclusivamente para X-Box —valora ,Estados Unidos se ha encontrado a un freak.

America abre la boca cómicamente.

—_OMFG..._ ¡Eres mi nuevo _BFF_! —se ríe a carcajadas—. ¡Vamos a divertirnos entonces! —le arrastra a la puerta, con todo y papeles.

Llega un mensaje al móvil de Estados Unidos "¿quién o qué diablos es Flint?".

"No te sabes los nombres de tus empleados, Iggy... Que poco "_gentlemany_" de tu parte" le llega a Great Britain como mensaje. Flint sigue a Estados Unidos muy poco convencido del asunto.

—Venga, muchacho, probablemente este sea el mejor día de tu vida. ¿Quieres ir en helicóptero? —le da unas palmadas en la espalda. El muchacho inglés abre los ojos como platos.

—¿En... helicóptero?

—Era una broma, Iggy me mata si te llevo en helicóptero —se ríe—. Quizás... —saca el celular y vuelve a escribir un mensaje "me prestas el carrito de golf?"

Great Britain quiere golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. Pero es eso o tener por ahí porculeando demasiado "_Yes_, Pero VE CON CUIDADO por la izquierda y no corras. Y llámame si pasa cualquier cosa".

"_YEAH! you're Awesome! Love ya!"_responde America contento.

—Ya tenemos un coche! Jajajajajaja!

_"yes... Yes..._ Pero llámame a mi primero. Y no son carritos de golf, _git"_—insiste Great Britain.

—Oh... ¿Ha venido usted en coche? —pregunta Flint aún nervioso mientras el americano escribe "¿Que te llame a ti por?".

—Nah! ¡Nos llevamos el de Iggy! —se encoge de hombros.

"Si te pasa algo, _you brat"_—especifica y a Flint le da miedo preguntar quien es Iggy.

—Ah, que suerte que su amigo se lo preste —comenta.

"Ahh... Nah... Flint parece ser grande ya y tener licencia de manejo..." bromea.

—_Yes,_aunque creo que odia prestármelo —se ríe—. Le da miedo porque a ratos se me olvida conducir por la derecha. Digo la izquierda... Digo... ¿La derecha? —sonríe—. Por donde van todos.

—Aaah... Ehm... Que... Cosas —Flint sonríe acojonado.

—Tranquilo, nunca ha pasado nada grave —le palmea de nuevo la espalda—. No he llegado a ser el país más poderoso del mundo teniendo accidentes.

—B... Bueno —responde tratándose clamarse un poco, al parecer Flint es como uno de los tres temblorosos alrededor de Rusia. Estados Unidos brincotea en el camino.

—¿Qué tal es _England_como jefe?

Flint se lo piensa un instante. No es como que él realmente haya trabajado mucho directamente con Inglaterra pero por supuesto le conoce, igual que todos los demás. No quiere decir que es malo pero bueno, es que es un jefe y sinceramente le da miedo.

—Supongo que tiene un concepto de los becarios... es como ese chiste. "¿Tener sexo con su chica es trabajo o placer? Pues placer, por que si fuera trabajo lo haríamos los becarios" —decide bromear un poco a ver si puede relajar el ambiente, por que Flint es inglés. Estados Unidos se detiene en seco y le mira.

—¿Me estás diciendo que has tenido sexo con él?

—Eh... _What? _—parpadea sin entender como ha llegado a esa conclusión. América se ríe.

—Jajaja! ¡Caíste! Ya se que no estas teniendo sexo con él. _God..._Los ingleses si que no tienen sentido del humor.

—¡No! No, en absoluto. Apenas si le he visto una decena de veces por a... —se detiene, aún pálido y muy nervioso, como una ratita asustada.

—Jejejejeje... Venga, venga. Tranquilo —America sigue riéndose de manera totalmente poco tranquilizadora.

—Ehm —empieza a replicar a eso, pero luego se queda callado decidiendo no hacerlo.

Llegan al estacionamiento y Estados Unidos se gira muy serio a mirar al chico.

—Tienes que taparte los ojos.

Flint mira a todas partes nervioso.

—_What?_ —parpadea—. Ehm... _Y-Yes_—responde sumiso aún más nervioso, cerrándolos.

El americano brincotea hasta el coche y busca las llaves arriba de la llanta, que es donde él siempre las guarda, pero no hay nada.

Flint sigue con los ojos cerrados y trata de abrir uno de forma disimulada.

—HEY! NO VAYAS A ABRIRLOS! —le amenaza America que se ha dado cuenta me tras busca en todas las otras llantas. Luego intenta abrir la puerta y la encuentra cerrada. Flint vuelve a cerrarlos con fuerza, temblando un poco.

—_Fuck!_—protesta y saca el teléfono, marcando el numero de Inglaterra. Great Britain pone los ojos en blanco y responde.

—_What is up?_

—Dime... —pide en secreto.

—_Yes?_—responde bajando el tono de voz también por algún motivo.

—¿Dónde están? —sigue en el mismo tono—. Flint tiene los ojos cerrados.

—¿Dónde están el qué? —pregunta sin entender y prefiere no querer saber a que se refiere con Flint.

—Las llaves... —susurra.

—Ah, ¡del coche! —cae en la cuenta volviendo al tono normal—. Tienes que pedirles a recepción, ya he registrado que te llevarías uno, solo diles quién eres y te las darán.

—Ohh... —exclama en el tono de voz normal—. ¿No las pones sobre la llanta?

—¡No! Cualquiera podría llevárselos sin decir nada entonces y sería un problema con la gasolina y eso —explica.

—Jo... ¿Tengo que ir a pedirlo? La gasolina —ojos en blanco—. ¡Eres realmente un paranoico! Nadie se atrevería a robarse tu coche, ¿verdad, Flint?

Flint, que sigue con los ojos cerrados, sonríe asustado sin saber si puede o no abrirlos.

—Lo dice alguien que tiene que poner cuatro contraseñas para entrar a su casa —susurra Great Britain para si mismo.

—Jejejejeje ese es otro asunto. Venga, Flint, ¡Vamos a pedir el coche de _England_y nos vamos!

Flint abre los ojos y le mira tímidamente.

—¡Ve con cuidado! ¡Y no corras! Y fíjate cuando dobles las esquinas —sigue Great Britain al teléfono.

—_Yes, yes._Iré corriendo y lo estrellaré en un árbol.

Great Britain aprieta los ojos arrepintiéndose de haber dicho que podía llevarse un coche, pero no dice nada. Flint traga saliva, nervioso.

—Y tendrás que indemnizar a la familia de Flint por mi culpa —se ríe fuerte.

—Hablamos luego. Llámame si te pasara cualquier cosa —sentencia despidiéndose.

Flint mira a Estados Unidos y se ríe muy muy nervioso, suponiendo que es broma.

—_Love ya!_—se despide sonriente y cuelga— Dioses ¡es un histérico!

—Ehm... —sonríe—. Todos dicen siempre que es bastante exigente y controlador.

El americano pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Lo es... y les hace llamarle _Lord_bla bla bla... es un ridículo.

—Ehm, bueno... Es que es _Lord_—explica.

—_Yes,_y yo podría ser el rey del mundo también y todos me llaman America —le sonríe y se ajusta las gafas.

—América... Es curioso, por que America es todo el continente —comenta, Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

—No, América soy yo... los demás son _South _América.

—¿Y Canadá? —pregunta tímidamente.

—Pues Canadá es Canadá... obvio.

—Ehm... _Yes but... Yes_—sentencia finalmente cuando llegan a recepción.

—_Hi!_—sonríe su sonrisa perfecta—. Vengo por el coche de Iggy.

—_What_? —pregunta la mujer de la entrada.

— . —explica vocalizando, como si la mujer fuera idiota.

—_Sorry, míster..._No sé qué es el coche de Iggy —responde, el estadounidense levanta las cejas.

—Ehm... _Hello,_Gladys —saluda tímidamente Flint.

—_Hello,_Gerald —saluda la mujer a Flint—. Dame un minuto y estoy contigo, que estoy atendiendo a este señor —señala a Estados Unidos— lo lamento, pero no se de que habla.

—Iggy... me dijo que le acababa de hablar, para que me dieran su carrito de golf —explica pacientemente.

La mujer parpadea sin entender un pimiento y Flint baja la cabeza pacientemente, avergonzado.

—¿Un carrito de golf? ¿Iggy? ¿Sabe usted lo que está diciendo?

El americano la mira descolocado.

—Claro que sé qué es lo que estoy diciendo... ¡Me dijo que ya habían hablado con usted! ¡Que viniera aquí y lo pidiera y me lo darían!

—Aquí no tenemos carritos de golf... Y desde luego no ha hablado ningún "Iggy" o como sea, debe estar usted confundiéndose, _míster _—responde pacientemente.

Flint trata de intervenir, pero es un poco como Canadá, así que nadie lo nota. América hace los ojos en blanco y marca el teléfono de Inglaterra, de nueeeevo.

—I know, I know... —sonríe Great Britain respondiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —pregunta América descolocado—. Gladys dice que no te conoce y que nunca ha visto tu coche —protesta.

—Esto es solo por que ayer te dije... —sigue y se detiene al oírle—. _What?_

—¿De qué hablas? —levanta las cejas.

—Pásame a Gladys —pide frunciendo el ceño. América le pasa el celular a la recepcionista, sonriendo.

Gladys oye una pequeña bronca a la que solo asiente, mientras va al armario de las llaves y elige unas, de un lugar estratégico cerrado con llave volviendo a la recepción.

—Disculpe, _mister_ _United States,_no sabía que era usted —se disculpa pasándole el teléfono de nuevo.

—¿Te ha regañado? _I'm sorry_, yo solo quería... es decir, es que... ¿por qué son siempre tan complicados? —se pregunta a si mismo.

Ella niega como si no fuera nada.

—No se preocupe, aquí tiene —le pasa las llaves que definitivamente no son de un mini—. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted? —pregunta amablemente.

América mira las llaves y frunce el ceño.

—Estas no son las llaves del carrito de golf.

—Ehm... Es el coche que _Lord United Kingdom_ha pedido para usted —responde nerviosa, el americano levanta las cejas.

—¿Y qué coche es?

—Es uno de los _Aston Martin_de las visitas diplomáticas —explica sin entender como es que no lo sabe— esta en el tercer garaje.

—Oohh... OHHH! —sonríe de lado y se lleva el teléfono al oído sonriendo—. Jajaja... _Awesome! Thanks!_¿Voy por esas escaleras? —pregunta al notar que Inglaterra ha colgado.

—_Yes_—asiente ella.

—_Thanks!_ _Com'on, Flint! Let's go! _—propone casi corriendo al coche. Flint sale del ensimismamiento y sigue a Estados Unidos.

America llama al número de Inglaterra en cuanto se sube él y su compañero al coche.

—_Hello _—responde Great Britain.

—Hey! Me has... —se ríe—. _You're Awesome_!

Automáticamente el británico se sonroja.

—_I... Well, I...—_balbucea.

—Jejejejeje... No me has prestado el carrito de golf!

—Ehm... Yo... B-Bueno... Es el coche para las visitas y... —se escusa—. Y yo ayer te dije que podías... ¡Ve con mucho cuidado! —exclama. El menor sonríe.

—_Cool!_ Tiene un motor grande y lástima que este al revés. Aún así... —sonríe más—. _Thanks._

—_Your welcome..._—susurra decidiendo que ya ha dado bastante explicaciones, sonrojándose más.

—Bueno, me voy porque creo que estoy olvidando qué carril va hacia qué lado... —bromea—. Debo ir pegado a la derecha, _right?_

—¡Izquierda, _git_! ¡Y no hables mientras conduces! —le riñe colgándole mientras el americano se ríe.

* * *

_Un poquito más de USUK... y el próximo vuelve a ser FrUK. Aún así, me hizo mucha gracia ese asunto del coche A muestro Inglaterra le gustan mucho los coches, creo que es una especie de afición que balancea lo de bordar. Dios mío, podría parecer más gay con lo de bordar unicornios ._


	12. Twelfth

Francia saca los pies del jacuzzi, sentado en la orilla y mira a Inglaterra por arriba del hombro, sonriendo. Al mismo tiempo, se estira para tomar un croissant. Tararea Edith Piaf.

Northen Ireland ha descubierto los maravillosos mandos del jacuzzi en algún momento aproximado dentro de los últimos diez segundos y ahora que esta hundido hasta casi la nariz en el agua, (de manera que así puede esconder su sonrisilla boba de satisfacción) esta probando a ver de donde salen burbujas y de donde no.

—Esto... —Francia se estira—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Ya te he dicho que quier ropa limpia —se acerca hasta el borde y saca la cabeza y un brazo, estirándose para tratar de alcanzar los croissants.

—Ah oui... La ropa —le sonríe. El inglés se estira un poco más por que no llega a los croissants.

—Yes, —sonríe—. Supongo sabrás donde venden ropa en esta ciudad.

Francia toma un croissant y se lo acerca a la boca.

—Oui, se perfectamente bien donde comprarte ropa para que te veas BIEN.

—Excelente, por que justo ahí es donde no quiero ir —bromea mordiendo el croissant y tomándole con la mano.

—Bien, mejor... Es justo ahí a donde iremos —le hace unos cariños en el pelo. Northen Ireland le da otro mordisco al croissant mientras da un par de patadas dentro del agua para mantenerse semi a flote.

—Jum... tú siempre tan amable, cumpliendo todos los deseos de tus invitados —bromea.

—Yo llevo toda la vida haciendo lo mejor que puedo para que estés incomodo —toma otro croissant y su café... Dándole un trago. Frunce el ceño al ver la charola, dejando el croissant en el plato y tomando algo—. Mmmm.

—Aun así, por algún motivo que no logra entrar en mi compresión, guardo la esperanza de que seré capaz de encontrar algo que no me haga parecer las luces de neon de un anuncio en tu tienda de ropa —sentencia acabándose el croissant y chupándose los dedos.

—Cher... Mira que sospechoso —lo mira de reojo sin oír lo que esta diciendo.

—What? —levanta las cejas y le mira. Francia  
se gira a él y le muestra un sobre de mostaza, mirándole con una ceja levantada.

Northen Ireland se ríe apartando la vista y metiendo la cabeza en el agua. Francia se ríe también levantándose y llevándose todas y cada una de las cosas con las que taparse.

—Vas a pagarlo, cher.

—Era para los croissants, como últimamente te gusta el café malo —explica cuando vuelve a sacar la cabeza echándose el pelo hacia atrás como si fuera Alemania y dándole la espalda.

—Ja-ja... ¡Fuiste tu! Eso hace que se entienda mejor lo que pasó —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Al menos te salió caro?

—En absoluto, casi fue idea del camarero —levanta la vista para mirarle y sonríe maligno. Francia le sonríe de lado.

—¿Azúcar, mostaza y sal?

—Casi me convences que el salado no era tal —confiesa.

—Era esa la idea.. Sabía que eras tú —le señala con un dedo y Northen Ireland se ríe.

—Tardaste en darte cuenta más de lo que esperaba.

—Yo... ¡Soy un idiota confiado! —levanta las cejas y sonríe. El inglés se encoge de hombros y sonríe altivo con los ojos cerrados.

—Todos tus enemigos lo sabemos.

Francia le mira con ojos entrecerrados.

—Bien... ¡Luego no te quejes! —protesta, aún con una sonrisilla.

—¿Quejarme? yo no me quejo, yo me vengo —explica.

—No, tu no te vengas... Tu te vienes —se ríe (venirse = correrse o como le llames, perdona el chiste fácil).

—Bloody wanker —protestas sonrojándose un poco— y ahora lárgate del baño para que pueda salir de aquí —pide.

—Bien, bien... —sonríe asegurando que se ha llevado TODO del baño, las toallas y demás—. Te espero afuera, mon amour.

El inglés levanta las cejas ante el hecho extraordinario que acceda a una petición como esa tan fácilmente.

Francia sale del baño con la charola y pone en una sola pila TODAS las cosas con las que Inglaterra se puede vestir. Se pone su ropa y se sienta sobre la pila.

Northen Ireland empieza a vaciar el jacuzzi, aclarándose un poco con el teléfono de la ducha, de jabón y otros restos que pudieran quedar y entonces y solo entonces, cuando apaga el agua, se da cuenta del misterioso hueco con la forma de su toalla encima del WC.

Francia tararea, sentado encima de la ropa y el inglés parpadea ligeramente confundido buscando alrededor. había más toallas ahí, él las ha visto. Las ha visto varias veces, ¿dónde demonios están?... entonces deduce.

—Bloody wanker! —protesta sonrojándose un poco y entendiendo por que ha accedido tan fácilmente a irse. Mira alrededor buscando algo más con lo que... ¿quizás con papel higiénico?

Francia mira la puerta mientras piensa ilusionadamente en un cigarrillo.

No, seguramente esa es una mala idea, el papel higiénico se deshará y es casi peor... quizás pueda usar el cestito de los jabones... quizás pueda matar a alguien. Entreabre un poco la puerta.

Francia se ríe por lo bajo mientras sonríe malignamente.

—Ok, muy astuto por tu parte, Frog. Ahora dame una bloody toalla para no llenarlo todo de agua —pide sacando la mano de la puerta mientras se esconde detrás.

—Non —susurra.

—Jajaja. Very funny. And now... please, come on —insiste.

—Ven por ella —se ríe. Northen Irelad se sonroja y tiene un escalofrío.

—No quiero llenarlo todo de agua —se escusa.

—No creo que nadie te diga nada en el mejor hotel del mundo, cher —explica. El inglés traga saliva, se sonroja aún más.

—No pienso suplicarte, Frog.

—No espero que supliques, mon amour —explica. El británico frunce el ceño y toma aire cubriéndose como buenamente puede con las manos... sale de detrás de la puerta.

—Come on —vuelve a pedir, frente a Francia, pero sin mirarle.

—Solo si me das un beso, cher —explica.

Northen ireland se sonroja aún más abriendo los ojos.

—What!? ¡NO! ¡No acepto chantajes! —protesta.

—¿Por qué no? —Sonríe—. Quiero que me DES un beso, o que me ruegues... Elige.

El de ojos verdes frunce el ceño calculando la situación y finalmente sonríe de lado.

—Hay una tercera opción.

—¡No me pegues! —exclama Francia.

—¡Entonces dame mis pantalones! —pide tendiéndole la mano mientras se cubre con la otra.

—Dame un beso.

—Lo pondremos de otra forma, dame mis pantalones y no te daré nada que no quieras recibir —propone tratando de meterse un poco dentro del baño, realmente incomodo.

—¿Si te los doy me das un beso?

—¡No! —protesta sonrojándose más y metiéndose en el baño de manera que solo saca la cabeza.

—Por dios, me has dado un millón de besos en las ultimas diez horas, love —se ríe.

—But... it is... is not the same... I... —balbucea.

—No te va a pasar nada por darme un beso, me has seducido terriblemente hace rato.

Northen Ireland vuelve a sonrojarse escondiendo la cabeza.

—Yo no quería hacer eso —miente en un susurro... y cuando cree que ya no le ve, sonríe un poquito.

—Venga... Un beso. UNO. —sonríe—. No vas a negarme nada hoy después de...—carraspea.

Aprieta sus ojos verdes y se sonroja un poco más, teniendo otro escalofrío. Sale con los ojos cerrados, aún cubriéndose y se acerca a él con determinación, dándole un beso muuuuuy rápido en la frente.

—¡Ya está! —grita al apartarse—. Come on now!

—Oh... Non! ¡Eso es trampa!

—¡No hay trampa! ¡Tú no especificaste! —protesta aún con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose, con toda su incomodidad. Francia se le acerca y lo besa en los labios él.

Abre los ojos verdes de golpe sonrojándose aun más, pero no se aparta. Francia se ríe.

—Ten... —le pone la ropa en las manos. El inglés parpadea descolocado un momento y casi de manera inconsciente saca la puntita de la lengua para relamerse un poco... cuando vuelve en sí agarra la ropa corriendo y se mete al baño cerrando la puerta. El francés se ríe a carcajadas.

Northen Ireland se sonroja dentro del baño al oírle reírse, sonriendo un poco.

—Bloody bastard —protesta mientras se pone los pantalones.

Francia silba padam padam, mientras lo espera afuera, finalmente el hombre de las grandes cejas sale completamente vestido acabando de abrocharse el ultimo boton de la camisa con aire de "aquí no ha pasado nada".

Francia le sonríe afectuosamente, levantándose.

—¿Listo?

—Of course —responde poniéndose los mocasines y comprobando que no se dejan nada... y pensando en como va a vengarse de esta, por supuesto.

Francia abre la puerta del cuarto y lo mira, sonriente susurrando algo inentendible.

—Yo tenía una corbata ayer por la mañana —comenta saliendo por la puerta con su sonrisilla imborrable— What?

El francés se le acerca cariñosamente y le da un beso en el temple, tomándole de la mano y mirándole a los ojos.

El inglés vuelve a sonrojarse un poco, completamente tomado por sorpresa, mirando a los lados.

—What is up?

—Estoy contento —confiesa. Northen Irelando sonríe.

—Bugger! —protesta en broma—. Deber ser por los croissants, como te los comiste todos... —añade, el francés hace los ojos en blanco.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —le da un suave beso en los labios y empieza a caminar al elevador. El inglés aparta la vista mordiéndose un poco el labio... y luego le sigue.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, seguro podemos arreglar eso —responde Northen Ireland sin especificar qué mientras entran al ascensor y empiezan a bajar.

—Entonces... Vamos por algo de ropa —comenta bajando del elevador—. ¿Arreglar qué? —levanta las cejas.

—Yes, underwear first —pide—. Que estés contento, of course —sonríe y el francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tú estás igual de contento que yo —le toma de la mano.

—Eso es por que tengo mucho aguante para soportarte —explica sin soltarle la mano.

—¡Claro, claro! Y es por eso que estás sonriendo a mis espaldas cada vez que crees que no te veo.

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

—Eso... ¡eso no es cierto! yo... me burlo de ti a tus espaldas —asiente y Francia se le acerca al oído.

—Mientes—susurra y separa—. Lo cual me parece terriblemente halagador —se ríe.

Al inglés se le seca la boca y se incomoda.

—Jum... ¡Presumido! —añade parándose en la calle para pedir un taxi.

—Pues claro. ¿Qué esperabas? —declara levantando un brazo y pidiendo uno.

—¿Vamos a buscar el Bentley primero? —pregunta, Francia se encoge de hombros cuando un taxi se detiene.

—La verdad, me da igual. Yo solo tengo un objetivo —comenta metiéndose a la parte trasera del vehículo.

—No creo que haya forma alguna en la que puedas rendirte aún más a la vida hedonista, contemplativa y disipada —valora imaginando el objetivo, el francés levanta las cejas.

—Cómo si no lo disfrutaras...

—Me? ¿La decadencia? Creo que te confundes por cien años —sonríe y le dice al hombre del taxi que les lleve a Champs du Mars, sentándose junto al francés en la parte de atrás del taxi.

—No seas ridículo, dieu! Claro que te gusta la decadencia.

—Tú eres el máximo exponente de ella que conozco, si valoramos cuanto me gustas tú... —comenta.

—Es decir, mucho —le mira intensamente, lo que hace que el inglés se incomode.

—Es decir, nada en absoluto —replica apartando la vista, por esa mirada.

—¿No te cansas? —pregunta divertido.

—What? —vuelve a mirarle.

—¿No te cansas? —repite mirándole.

—¿De... De qué? —pregunta un poco asustado, pensando que quizás Francia se ha aburrido ya y quiera mandarle a casa.

—De decir mentiras, cher —le aprieta la mano y le sonríe reconociendo cierto tono de Inglaterra que no sabe como definir.

—No digo mentiras, soy la persona más seria y honesta de toda Europa —replica convencido aparentemente, relajándose al nota que se trata de eso.

—No seas ridículo, llevas dos días diciendo que no te gusto, que no te gusta besarme, que no te gusta abrazarme... Es absurdo.

—It is true, because you are an Ugly frog and I hate you —explica asintiendo con la cabeza y con media sonrisa.

—I love you too —repite en el mismo Tono juguetón que la vez pasada, volviendo a apretarle la mano.

Northen Ireland traga saliva sintiendo de nuevo ese regusto ácido en el estomago... A pesar de que cada vez se incomoda imperceptiblemente menos y tiene imperceptiblemente menos miedo.

Llegan al conche y Francia hace un gesto para que el taxista se detenga.

—Venga... —sonríe—. ¿Traes las llaves?

Northen Ireland se baja del taxi pagando en libras y agradeciendo el que esta vez haya roto el ambiente.

—Yes —se las tiende sacándolas del bolsillo mientras acaba de guardar el cambio en euros.  
Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Yo... Conduzco?

—¡Menudo robo! ¡Que son libras! ¡Que sale the queen! —protesta por el cambio de divisas un poco a favor del euro que le han hecho. Francia se ríe.

—Cher, tu pagaste el hotel... ¡Yo pago!

—No, si ya está —explica.

—Merci —le hace un cariño en la mejilla. ¿Quieres que yo conduzca?

—Ah... Ehm... —vacila pensando que le ha dado las llaves de la manera en que se las da a Estados Unidos cuando las pide y está de buen humor—. ¿Quieres conducir?

—No en realidad —se las tiende—. Pero si quieres que conduzca...

—No —las recupera—. Solo te las di para que las sujetaras.

El francés le sonríe y se va al lugar del pasajero.

Northen Ireland abre el coche y se sienta en el lugar del conductor.

—Mira, my love! —exclama. Francia lo mira con la boca abierta.

—Quoi?

—¡Está intacto! —exclama acariciando el volante y sonriendo, para él habiéndose referido al coche—. ¡Y también está aquí mi corbata!

—Oh... —frunce un poco el ceño y sonríe, negando con la cabeza en plan "estúpido" al tiempo que el inglés se pone la corbata al cuello.

—Well, usted manda, mylord, ¿a dónde vamos? —pregunta sin enterarse.

—Vamos... Al centro —declara y señala la calle—. Ve para allá.

—Good —arranca el motor, sonriendo tan feliz y haciendo lo que le dicen. Francia se recarga y mira por la ventana, en silencio. Sonriendo como bobo también.

—Creo que la prefiero de noche —comenta abstraídamente.

—Quoi? —levanta las cejas y le mira.

—París, Of course... Es más bonita de noche —explica al parecer abiertamente, mientras conduce concentrado en circular por la derecha.

—Lo es... —sonríe ligeramente impresionado de semejante declaración—. Es más divertida de noche además.

—Bueno, la diversión nocturna ya se sabe... —se ríe, seguramente pensando en el cine, el teatro y el los cabarets. Francia levanta las cejas.

—No tiene que ser de noche, mon ami... Hoy lo demostramos —se ríe también.

—No hablo de eso —protesta no muy en serio— jum! Y ni te creas, Frog, es más bonita de noche por que se ve menos.

—Jajaja! Ya, arréglalo! Te gusta París... Te gusta tano que lo odias, Angleterre.

Northen Ireland frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios pero al parecer sin poder evitar seguir sonriendo.

—London es más bonito —sentencia orgulloso.

—London es bonito —declara Francia simplemente y por algún motivo que no tiene muy claro, el inglés se sonroja con eso—. Pero París es más bonito —se encoge de hombros—. Eso es innegable.

—No, no, no! Obviusly you are wrong! London es mucho más bonito que París! —le discute sonriendo.

—Claro que no, no digas tonterías —replica él, peleando neciamente sonriendo.

—Of course yes! Mira por ejemplo el Tamesis... ¡Está mucho más limpio que el Sena! —explica aunque seguramente no lo está. El francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—Notre dame es mucho más hermoso. La ile de la cite completa, Las tulleries...

—¡No vas a comparar el majestuoso puente y tower of London! Westminster!

El francés suspira.

—London es hermoso también... —admite como cosa MUY rara.

—¡Venga! ¡Si hasta tenemos fantasmas! —explica, el humor inglés—. Aunque lo de las gárgolas es vuestro, eso lo admito —asiente con la cabeza.

—Son tan feas como tu... Me inspiraste.

—Ja! Algunos de los fantasmas que no llevan cadenas si no que son presuntuosos podrían aprender de ti —responde y Francia se ríe.

—Lo sé... Me he esforzado mucho por hacer una figura digna —replica orgulloso.

—Que pena que casi nunca la traigas, debe ser que se ensucia fácilmente —se ríe mientras gira por la calle adecuada sin que Francia le haya indicado siquiera, para ir a las galerías Lafayette.

—Oh, venga. Me estas diciendo presuntuoso. Más digno que eso no hay —se ríe.

—Pues lo eres. Aunque solo se quede todo en presunción —se devuelve deteniendose en un semáforo, aprovechando para volverse a él.

—¡No se queda en presunción! Es absoluta dignidad y genialidad.

—Of course yes! Luego te acercas a observar y...

—Y... ? —levanta las cejas.

—Descubres que a pesar del bonito recipiente —le aparta un poco el pelo en un movimiento rápido y luego vuelve la vista al frente por que ya se ha puesto verde—. Por dentro, es maligno y retorcido —le dice con los ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisilla.

—Bonito recipiente... Maligno y retorcido —repite Francia—. Interesante manera de ver las cosas —sonríe—. Interesante y halagadora manera de ver las cosas.

—Yes —sentencia Northen Ireland—. ¿Halagadora?

—Pues tendría que ser bueno que tu archienemigo te viera como maligno y retorcido. Eso implica que me tienes miedo —sonríe—. Aún cuando te atraigo.

—Ja! Si me dieras miedo habría usado el termino terrorífico —responde orgulloso—. Y no me atraes —hace un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero te acercas a observarme —levanta la mano y le hace un cariño en la cara—. A pesar de que lo que encuentras sea algo... Maligno.

—Pues... Tengo que saber a que me enfrento —se defiende de forma no muy creíble.

—Ya, conocer al enemigo...

—¡Exacto! —sonríe.

—Bien, yo podría hacer una analogía parecida contigo.

—Of course, así es como funciona —concede.

—Con esas cejas tan feas y ese carácter tan horrible. Pero luego te acercas y dentro de esa horrenda envoltura encuentras a alguien dulce y... —declara sin pensar demasiado hasta que llega ahí y se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo.

Northen Ireland da un pequeño volantazo.

—¡Yo no soy dulce! —protesta, Francia baja la mano y carraspea... Mirando al frente.

—Tienes razón... —carraspea de nuevo mirando por la ventanilla—. Estaciónate donde puedas.

—Good —asegura agradeciendo el cambio de tema y entra al parking de las galerías. Aparca, se bajan del coche y lo cierra mientras Francia tararea de nuevo y Northen Ireland le echa miraditas de soslayo, tratando de adivinar que es lo que tararea, mientras sonríe, pero no dice nada

—Bien, ropa interior —se mete las manos a las bolsas de atrás del pantalón—. ¿Y qué más?—pregunta aparentemente sin mucho interés.

—Pues una camisa seguro y... Quizás unos pantalones —valora. El francés sonríe maliciosamente—. What? —pregunta mirándole al ir hacia el ascensor.

—Bien. Tenemos que hacer un trato entonces —explica estirando la mano sin mirarlo siquiera, buscando la suya.

El inglés levanta las cejas, tomándole las mano sin hacerse raro en absoluto.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Vamos a comprarte ropa, al fin, con la que no parezcas un viejito aburrido ¿Y yo que me llevo a cambio?

—¿Quién dice que tu vas a elegir la ropa? ¡Y no parezco un viejo! —protesta frunciendo el ceño, pero no deja de sonreír.

—Si lo pareces, cher. Y claro que yo voy a AYUDAR a elegir tu ropa. ¿No quisieras verte como una persona civilizada, al menos por una vez?

—Of course. Y por eso no dejo que seas tu quien la elija —se ríe mientras los ojos azules ruedan.

—La voy a elegir igual... —caminan hasta la zona de ropa interior. El inglés le sigue sin decir nada, por que de hecho también lleva haciendo a caso a Francia en lo relativo a la moda desde tiempos inmemoriales...buscando, obviamente, los calzoncillos de algodón blanco, pack de tres.

Francia le mira serio en cuanto ve a donde se dirige. Se detiene sin soltarle.

—Non.

—What? —pregunta sin entender.

—Vas a comprar unos calzoncillos Armani, o Hugo Boss, o al menos Calvin Klein —lo jala a la zona de calzoncillos de marca.

—Oh! Bloody hell —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco pero siguiéndole.

—Si yo voy a quitártelos, es mi derecho poder elegir cuales... —toma unos Armani, de los pegaditos, negros y se los pone en la mano—. Hay blancos también, si te empeñas demasiado...

Northen Ireland se sonroja como no se ha sonrojado desde que salieron del hotel con el asunto de quién se los va a quitar.

Francia sonríe mirándole y tomando otros más pequeños, gris claro, Calvin Klein y luego otros, y otros, hasta que tienen como diez—. ¡Listo! Vamos a pagar...

—Ehm... Eh... —balbucea con el cerebro ligeramente fundido y las manos llenas de cajas.

—Oh... —otros le llaman la atención, un poco más atrevidos... toma dos iguales y sonríe—. Venga, vamos.

Northen Ireland e sigue mirando alrededor incomodo.

—Venga, venga... Ya veras la diferencia —le cierra un ojo.

—No me voy a llevar eso —le dice señalando con la cabeza los dos últimos que ha elegido.

—¿Por? —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pues... —se sonroja—. Yo... Es... —balbucea.

—¿No quieres que tengamos ropa interior a juego? Yo tampoco traigo —explica.

—Es... Es para... Ehm... Yo... —cada vez más nervioso. Francia toma las dos cajas.

—Yo la invito si no puedes pagarlos.

—Of course I can! —protesta quitándoselas de las manos y poniéndolas sobre el mostrador con las otras—. Es solo que... —se sonroja un poco más. El francés sonríe al ver que se las quita.

—¿No te gusta la imagen mental que provocan?

Northen Ireland se sonroja aún más y aparta la cara, Francia se ríe.

—Eso imaginé.

El inglés frunce el ceño pagando a la chica de la caja, aún sonrojado y sin mirarla a los ojos.  
Francia le sonríe más y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Sufres tanto cada vez que vas por ropa interior?

El británico tensa la espalda encontrando muy interesantes sus mocasines.

—Of course not! Por que cuando voy a por ropa interior no compro... Eso.

—Solo es UN poco sexy, cher. A diferencia de tus calzones aguados.

—A mi me gustan, son cómodos —explica recogiendo la bolsa con todas las cajitas.

—Son feos —le sonríe y le busca la mano, de nuevo—. Ahora unos jeans —le jala un poco ya que él le toma de la mano.

—Jeans? But...

—Aja? —levanta las cejas—. No vas a comprar esos pantalones de lona con pinzas y un chaleco de rombos.

—Yo... pero los jeans no se pueden usar para ir a trabajar —explica—. Why not? —protesta mirándole con ojillos.

—No vas a ir a trabajar... —se encoge de hombros—. No porque... —le mira la cara—... ya tienes muchos, cher. Esto es para esos días en que te sientas rebelde —se ríe.

El inglés pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe.

—Yo no... Tú no tenias que estar decidiendo esto —comenta rindiéndose.

—Non? ¿Por? —le sonríe—. Podría elegir algo que realmente te guste y estarías en problemas.

—Por que no —sentencia sin que realmente se le ocurra un motivo—. ¡Eso es! —suelta—. I mean —vacila—. ¡No! ¡No hay forma en que elijas algo que me guste!

—Ah, non? ¿No Te ha gustado la ropa interior?

—Pues... —vacila—. ¡No! —exclama pensando en los calzoncillos atrevidos que le ha hecho comprar—. Por la reina.

—Ya, claaaro. Pues, espera a ver que te los quite —se ríe mientras llegan a la parte de ropa.

Northen ireland vuelve a sonrojarse y se plantea si realmente es necesario hablar de esto así, pero decide que no le va a preguntar para darle la satisfacción de que le responda que sí.

—Bueno, pues... ¿Cómo se eligen unos jeans? —pregunta cambiando de tema. El francés sonríe mirando varios modelos.

—Pues te los pruebas y eliges— le pone dos en la mano—. Sales, los veo y te llevas el que se vea mejor.

—Oh! Really? —pregunta con sarcasmo pero sonriendo y al oír la segunda parte del plan se muestra un poco más reacio—. Hum...

—Yes —le quita la bolsa de ropa interior de la mano—. Y te pones esto abajo —le da los calzoncillos especiales.

—What? —pregunta nervioso—. N-Now? —susurra.

—Pues... Querrás ponerte algo de ropa interior, non?

—Y-Yes! Of course! but... —sigue incomodo. Francia le sonríe sin inmutarse.

—Oui?

—¿Estos? —pregunta mirándole con carita de cachorrillo—. Hay... Hay más.

—¿Por qué no quieres ponerte estos? —levanta las cejas.

—Por que... —aparta la mirada y se sonroja otra vez.

—Oui? —presiona—. Puedo yo ponerme los míos también... —propone lo que hace que se sonroje aún más.

Francia deja de mirarle y elige unos cuantos pantalones más.

—N-No es como que... Eso sea un consuelo —balbucea. Francia, con seis pantalones, lo toma de nuevo de la mano.

—Allez! —sigue contento. El inglés le sigue, sin decir nada.

Antes de entrar al probador, Francia se detiene en las camisas, eligiendo unas cuantas a juego y acaba empujándole hacia los probadores.

Este sería un buen momento para que Northen Ireland pensara por un momento "¿por qué estoy dejando que Francia elija la ropa?" lo que seguramente llevaría a "¿por qué estoy comprando ropa con Francia?" seguido de un "¿por qué estoy con Francia?" seguido de un "¿cuánta bloody ropa pretende comprar?" seguido de un "¿cuántos días planeo seguir aquí?" seguido de un "¿por qué planeo quedarme aquí más días?", pero Northen Ireland no va a hacer eso si no que va a seguir la Francia, que parece en éxtasis, como los patitos siguen a mamá pata.

Francia, con un Inglaterra cubierto de montones de ropa, entra al probador y cierra la puerta tras ellos.

—No —declara en cuanto entran.

—¿No qué? —pregunta el inglés parpadeando y volviendo un poco en sí.

—No vamos a tener sexo en el vestidor —declara abriéndose los pantalones.

Northen Ireland abre los ojos, se sonroja y da un paso hacia atrás golpeándose contra la pared... Se asusta y lo tira todo por el suelo.

—Angleterre! Recoge eso y empieza —sigue sin mirarle, bajándose los pantalones un poco.

El inglés baja la cabeza, tratando de no mirarle (ja, sí, claro) y empieza a recoger las cosas.

—¿Ya estás? —Le pregunta bajándose los pantalones del todo.

Inglaterra aparta la mirada de ahí, sonrojándose otra vez y volviéndose a las cosas que quedan por el suelo.

—Ya te dije que no vamos a tener sexo aquí, deja de actuar torpemente —murmura sonriendo. El de ojos verdes frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos.

—Vístete y sal —ordena apremiándole.

—Non... Vístete y muéstrame, mon amour —explica buscando la caja con su ropa.

—¡No voy a cambiarle contigo aquí! —protesta.

—Deja de actuar como si tuvieras diez —le riñe girando un poco más hasta darle por completo la espalda.

—No actuó como... —pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos por culpa de la flor de lis.

—Sí lo haces. Ahora vístete. Tienes hasta que cuente hasta diez... Uno... —abre la caja.

El inglés parpadea sin haber escuchado eso, tapándose los ojos con las manos y dándose la vuelta.

—¡Sal de aquí!

—No voy a salir de aquí. ¡Vístete!

—¡No pienso cambiarme contigo aquí dentro! ¡Es ridículo! —protesta aún con los ojos tapados.

—No es ridículo, es práctico. Así podemos ponerte y quitarte la ropa para saber que combinaciones aplican y... Hay una silla para que me siente y no te espere de pie afuera. ¡Ahora, vístete! No voy a tocarte ni a verte hasta que me lo digas —mete una pierna en los calzoncillos nuevos.

Northen Ireland se golpea un poco la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

— I hate you...

—I love you too... Ahora cambiate —sonríe. El inglés se da la vuelta resignado, buscando la bolsa con los calzoncillos cuando se da cuenta de como son REALMENTE los atrevidos que se esta poniendo Francia.

—Bloody hell frog! —exclama sin poder creerlo—. ¿De rejilla? Are you kidding me? ¿Semitransparentes? Really?

—¿Cómo se ven? —Francia sonríe. Northen Ireland vuelve a darse la vuelta golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared un poco.

—Deja de hacer un drama, Rosbif... Ponte la ropa —ordena contento.

—Me parece que no eres consciente de la magnitud de la tragedia... ¡No pienso cambiarme de pantalones contigo aquí y vistiendo eso! —le señala, vuelve a sonrojarse y vuelve a apartar la vista.

—Vas a cambiarte de pantalones porque no voy a verte ahora, porque probablemente si te vea, después de que tú me has visto con esto querré tener sexo contigo y... Te he dicho que no vamos a tener sexo ahora. Ponte los calzoncillos, los pantalones y basta! —sonríe sentándose en la silla, en calzoncillos.

Los ojos verdes le miran.

—¿¡Cómo no vas a verme si estás... Ahí sentado!? ¡Y Ponte los pantalones, por la reina! —pide, se tapa los ojos azules.

—No te veo así, mon Dieu, Angleterre... ¡Vístete!

El inglés se muerde el labio y vuelve a buscar la bolsa donde están todas las cajas con calzoncillos (por que los otros como los de Francia los ha dejado sobre la pila de ropa).

—No vayas a ponerte otros, mon amou —advierte—. Si te pones otros no —sonríe—... No habrá otra opción y tendremos sexo aquí.

—Shut up! —protesta y se da cuenta de que Francia tiene la bolsa agarrada y frunce el ceño maldiciéndole por lo bajo mientras abre la caja de los suyos y los mira con horror... Por la reina.

—Bien... —hace como si tuviera un cierre en la boca y lo cerrara.

Northen Ireland suspira y se abre los pantalones, no sin darle la espalda a Francia por si acaso, evidentemente el francés abre los dedos y le espía.

—Confiesa que en realidad te divierte todo esto —pide mientras se baja los pantalones, estando de espaldas.

—Claro que me divierte, cher —sonríe—. ¡Admite que a TI también te divierte!

El inglés niega con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—You are a bloody wanker... —abre los ojos y se da la vuelta para mirarle—. N... —se sonroja al ver que tiene los ojos abiertos. Francia se tapa los ojos de nuevo.

—Claro que te divierte.

—Estabas... ¡Tenías los ojos abiertos! —le acusa cubriéndose.

—No puedo evitarlo... —se "disculpa" sonriendo, a lo que el inglés le da una patada en la pierna (no fuerte).

—Git! ¡Sabía que no podía fiarme de ti! —protesta buscando los calzoncillos mientras piensa "my god" otra vez. Francia se ríe bajito.

—¿Vas a admitirlo?

—¿Admitir qué? —pregunta subiéndoselos y ya notándolos raros.

—Que te divierte —vuelve a espiarlo—. Dieu! —susurra.

—Of course not! —protesta tomando unos pantalones cualesquiera de la pila y le mira al notar el "Dieu". Francia le sonríe.

—Te ves muy bien —confiesa honestamente tapándose los ojos de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír.

—You... —empieza apretando los labios y sonrojándose un poco—. Bollocks! —protesta poniéndose unos pantalones lo más rápido que puede.

—Yaaaa?

—Y-Yes... Yes... —responde dando saltitos para acabar de abrocharlos—. ¿No son demasiado ajustados?

El francés le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y elige una camisa.

—Non. Así es la moda ahora —se la lanza—. Póntela.

—Ya, pero es que... —empieza mientras sigue mirándoselos y se quita su camisa. Francia lo revisa de espaldas y gira un poco la cabeza, mirándole el trasero.

—Oui?

—No se si me siento cómodo —explica mientras se pone la otra camisa. Los ojos azules ruedan.

—¿Y eso que importa? Lo que importa es que te veas bien —le sonríe—. Pero tienes razón... Pruébate estos —se los lanza.

Northen Ireland se quita unos tratando de esconderse con la camisa y se pone los otros, que son casi peores.

—My god!

—Estos me gustan más... —le sonríe—. Son más... Provocativos.

—Esto no puede estar de moda, es un... perfecto control demográfico —protesta mientras el francés le da otros.

—¿Control demográfico?

—Nadie que lleve esto puesto más de veinte segundos necesitara hacerse nunca una vasectomía —bromea de nuevo, explicando el chiste.

—No seas ridículo —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez—. Son solo un poco ajustados, Angleterre... —sonríe—. Tengo un gusto espléndido.

Northen Ireland se los quita para ponerse otros, cada vez menos preocupado por el asunto "ropa interior transparente"

—Ah! ¡Mira, estos me gustan más!

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que te pones unos —se ríe—. Siempre te han levantado el culo —explica—. Oui. Esos son más de tu estilo —se ríe asintiendo—. Esta bien, puedes comprarlos si también compras los segundos —concede.

—No voy a llevarme los de la vasectomía —protesta.

—¡Pero se te ven muy bien!

—No te preocupes, prometo no embarazar a nadie —bromea. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Si no es eso lo que me preocupa, mon amour.

—Bueno, entonces estos que elegiste por error... Y la camisa.

—¡No los elegí por error! ¡Los elegí para ti! —replica, el inglés se ríe.

—Quoi? —levanta las cejas y se pasa la mano por el pelo abstraídamente.

—¡No los elegí por error! —le imita en falsete, mirando las camisas.

—Yo no dije eso así! —se cruza de brazos.

—No, es cierto, fui condescendiente, tu sonaste aún más a lloriqueo —se burla. El francés se levanta y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—No es verdad.

—Of course it is! —replica unos instantes más tarde por que se ha embobado un poco con el movimiento del pelo.

—Yo no hablo con esa voz ridícula, ni en ese tono... Y te sale muy mal mi precioso acento francés —se le acerca.

—Ye sui la frans et ye sui le pli vain... Ye ne parle pa la vua ridicul —vuelve a imitarle con sorna. Francia le fulmina.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo no hablo así!

—Et ye ne pé pa prononce coggectement les egg —añade riéndose.

—Bloody hell! —le imita a él—. Shut up!

Northen Ireland abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo y luego la cierra frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo.

—Jum! sacggeblé! sacggeblé! —insiste.

—You bloody wanker! Bullocks! —grita cerrando los ojos—. Soy incapaz de imitarte, a menos que... ¿Tienes maquillaje rojo? —se ríe—. ¡No me toques, no me mires, me da vergüenza!

—Oui! oui, seguggamente tengo en alguun lagdoo —sigue imitándole— seguggo tengo tamgbien un pocou de peggfum —insiste levantando las manos en gestos exagerados.

Francia se le acerca y le besa, el inglés abre la boca con eso de la vergüenza y cuando esta a punto de responder justo lo contrario... buen, Francia le calla y Northen Ireland ya no se acuerda de en qué estaban.

—Bugger, creo que no me salió la imitación —sonríe al separarse el francés—. No vamos a tener sexo aquí... Cámbiate.

—Deja de repetirlo como si te estuviera rogando —protesta sonrojándose y aparta la vista.

—No lo digo para ti, Angleterre —le cierra un ojo. El inglés levanta las cejas y parpadea, Francia le sonríe.

—Dilo.

—What? —pegunta.

—¿No sabes que decir? —pregunta también levantando las cejas—. Sacrebleu...

—Ya sabe lo que eres —responde pensando que quizás podría aprovechar esta curiosa circunstancia en su favor.

—¿Lo sé? —sonríe de lado.

—Yes —responde desestimando la idea... por que seguramente esa rana ignoraría su determinación con solo que él hiciera algo. Francia entrecierra los ojos y le mira atentamente.

—No vamos a tener sexo en el probador —repite una vez más.

—Ya me lo has dicho —vuelve a mirarle y frunce el ceño.

—También he dicho que no te lo digo a ti, mon amour —sonríe más. El inglés sigue pensando que quizás podría intentar tentarle... pero ahora además le da vergüenza, así que se vuelve a los pantalones sin probar buscando otros.

Francia arruga la nariz y vuelve a sentarse.

—Esto funcionaba mejor antes —sonríe.

—When? —pregunta.

—Antes... Antes —se ríe un poco—. Puedo apostar a que te quedan todos los pantalones que elegí para ti —agrega—. No tendrías ni siquiera por que probártelos.

Northen Ireland tuerce un poco la cabeza mirándole, sin entender por donde va.

—Pero veo que de verdad no planeas que tengamos sexo aquí, lo cual me parece sorprendente —levanta la cabeza y le mira—. Los que siguen, cher.

—Tú has dicho que no, ¿qué puedo hacer yo si ya no puedes hacer más? —explica cerrando los ojos y sonríe de lado, tratando de mantenerse calmado. Francia levanta las cejas

—Non, nononon... Si no funciona contigo, no creas que va a funcionar conmigo —sonríe.

—¿El qué? —le mira inocentemente.

—Y podría hacerte una demostración bastante clara de como es que sí PUEDO, cher —agrega y luego cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza—. Dieu... No vamos a tener sexo aquí —se repite como un mantra.

—Debo insistir en que no hagas eso de ningún modo, me parece una determinacion perfectamente razonable que no suceda nada más que unos cuantos cambios de ropa aquí dentro —explica. Francia levanta una ceja.

—Noleoigasnoleoigas — se repite para si mismo y carraspea—. ¿Vas a cambiarte?

—Yes —responde empezando a abrirse los pantalones. Sonríe un poco y finje que se le ha enganchado el cierre.

Francia cierra los ojos con fuerza y se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales.

—Bollocks! —protesta mientras sigue peleándose con el cierre aparentemente, el francés abre los ojos y le mira.

—No va a funcionar —afirma de la manera menos determinada posible.

—What? —pregunta levantando la vista de la bragueta para mirarle. Francia carraspea.

—¿En que momento cambiamos papeles tu y yo?

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oui, yo estoy sentado aquí, en interiores y tu estas... —cierra los ojos y suspira—. Novamosaenersexoaqui.

—Tchsk —chasquea la lengua con su mejor cara de poker, volviéndose a la cremallera—. This... bloody shite! —protesta.

Los ojos azules entrecerrados le miran de nuevo.

—Ven... —ordena con voz suave. El inglés le mira y se sonroja un poco por estar haciendo esto... y luego piensa en el asunto de las toallas y se acerca un poco.

Francia mira el cierre.

—Dieu... Está atorado en efecto —le toma de la cintura y le mira—. ¿Te ayudo? —le pregunta angelicalmente.

—No... I can! —protesta sin hacer ademán de alejarse en realidad.

—Non, non. Yo te ayudo. Solo... No te muevas, cher. No quiero lastimarte —sigue mirándole, el inglés frunce el ceño y se sonroja de nuevo.

Francia sonríe y se acerca in poco a él, tomándole aún por la cintura y, con cuidado, sin tocarle, le empieza a bajar el cierre con la boca, sin dejar de mirarle.

En cuanto lo ve, Northen Ireland se echa para atrás de un salto completamente incomodo, pero Francia, que lo esperaba y lo ha agarrado bien, lo atrae de nuevo hacia él.

—F-France... —pide poniéndole las manos en los hombros y tratando de mantenerlo alejado—. R-Recuerda lo que has dicho.

—Oui, y lo sostengo —sonríe malignamente y se le acerca de nuevo al cierre. Northen Ireland trata de alejarle otra vez, con un sudor frío en la espalda por que está demasiado cerca de la zona de peligro.

—Entonces no...

—No quoi? —lo vuelve a acercar—. Se te ha atorado el cierre, cher. Relájate.

—Puedo yo solo —responde y lleva las manos a su cremallera, abriéndola sin problema y al notar lo que acaba de dejar a la vista, por culpa de las transparencias, se sonroja de nuevo y se cubre. Francia sonríe.

—No vamos a tener sexo aquí —le repite ahora a él, acercándose y dándole un beso en el estomago.

—E-Estoy de acuerdo... —responde tratando de soltarse mientras sigue cubriéndose con las manos. El francés se levanta.

—Ya lo hemos hecho demasiadas veces hoy —agrega besándole el cuello. El inglés vuelve a ponerle las manos en los hombros mirando alrededor.

—P-Pues entonces no...

—No vamos a hacerlo aquí... Tú no quieres —camina hacia él y le empuja hasta la pared del vestidor.

—Of... Of course not! —responde tratando de fundirse con la pared, aún con los pantalones abiertos.

—Pero... —le besa el cuello y la oreja.

Northen Ireland cierra los ojos y empieza a notar como se le acelera el pulso, mordiéndose el labio.

—No veo que me estés deteniendo en serio, cher —explica—. Así que al menos podemos besuquearnos.

El inglés se sonroja muchísimo y le da un fuerte empujón casi por inercia, Francia da dos pasos atrás y lo mira con cierta sorpresa.

—Eso no lo esperaba —regresa a él, sonriendo mientras los ojos verdes se vuelven al suelo—. Me parece interesante ese lado... salvaje —levanta las cejas.

—Dijimos que no —se sonroja aún con la vista perdida entre las prendas de ropa del suelo.

—Mmm... ¿En serio? —pregunta algo incrédulo.

—¡Tú lo dijiste! —le acusa.

—Yo... Yo pensé que... —se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Mon Dieu! Pero también estoy aquí adentro, en calzoncillos, mientras te cambias, Angleterre.

—¡Por que no quisiste esperar fuera! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¿Y por qué crees que no quise hacerlo fuera? —le sonríe. Northen Ireland abre un ojo para mirarle y se arrepiente volviendo a cerrarlo.

—Aún así, no, es NO.

—Bien —se acerca de nuevo y le vuelve a besar. El inglés trata de rechazarle un poco, haciendo un verdadero sobre esfuerzo... y no lo consigue mucho, de hecho. Finalmente se separa.

—Eso no quita que no pidamos besuquearnos, mon amour. El sexo ya vendrá más tarde —le susurra al oído.

—He dicho que no... —repite sonrojándose, un poco menos seguro y sintiendo escalofríos.

—No vamos a tener sexo aquí, Angleterre —sigue entre besos y demás actos eróticos que no tenemos que describir—. Pero no veo por que no podemos besuquearnos.

—Por que yo no quiero —miente reaccionando adecuadamente a cualquier cosa que haga.

—Bien, lo estás haciendo bien —sigue a lo suyo, sonriendo—. Me siento... Colegial —se ríe y el inglés sigue tratando de resistirse en serio, fallando miserablemente.

—W-Why?

—¿Hace cuanto no... Hacemos algo como esto? —levanta las cejas.

—¿Algo como esto, qué? —pregunta pensando en la respuesta obvia "quizás una hora ¿si sabes? jacuzzi... crema de afeitar..."

Francia se muere de la risa a la mitad de un beso.

—Ya sé lo que estas pensando... ¡Y lo adoras! —se separa un poco—. Yo... Angleterre, tú... —sonríe más nostálgicamente.

El británico vuelve a sonrojarse y a fruncir el ceño y de una patada fuerte, tira el taburete y la pila de ropa por el suelo haciendo bastante ruido.

Francia, que estaba a punto de volver a confesar lo que lleva unas horas pensando, se queda paralizado.

—Errr... Quizás deberías... —vacila Francia cuando alguien golpea la puerta del probador.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Oui... —responde el de ojos azules y pone un dedo sobre la sonrisa maligna de Northen Ireland.

—Ehm... ¿seguro? he oído ruido ¿se ha hecho daño? —insiste la voz.

—Me he caído al ponerme el pantalón... —explica frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Inglaterra.

—¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Quiere que llame a alguien? —insiste la voz, que a veces tienen a adolescentes tratando de robar o a ancianitos que están solos y se hacen daño.

Cuando Francia esta a medio responder, entonces es Northen Ireland quien le besa a él en mitad de la frase.

Francia levanta las cejas e intenta... "intenta" separarse del beso.

—O-O... —resopla—. Oui. E-Estoy bien —logra responder, de manera poco convincente.

—Hum... ¿quiere que vaya a...? ¿ha venido con alguien o le están esperando fuera o...? —pregunta la voz poco convencida, efectivamente. Francia se separa de Inglaterra.

—¡Estoy intentando comprar pantalones monsieur!

—Bien, bien... disculpe —responde la voz.

—Eres... ¡Eres un imbécile! —protesta sonriendo, Northen Ireland se ríe.

—Eso por las toallas.

Francia le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en como vengarse él ahora.

—Oh, ya la pagaras.

—Yes, yes. Of course... —sigue riéndose. El francés le empuja de un hombro.

—Deja de reirte —replica sonriendo y Northen Ireland no lo hace, obviamente. Francia se ríe con él, contagiado de la risa—. Ahora entiendo el incentivo.

—No sé de que me hablas —miente encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, según él inocentemente.

—Interesante información —le mira con los ojos brillantes—. Así que me besas, solo si es para molestarme —lo mira riendo aun—. DETESTO que me beses.

El inglés sigue con su sonrisa de triunfo.

—Lo detesto, no me beses —insiste acercándosele.

Northen Ireland niega con la cabeza y vuelve a besarle, concediéndole a pesar de que sabe que es psicología inversa... pero de nuevo no quiere pensar en ello y Francia sonríe devolviéndole el beso feliz... Muy muy feliz.

En cuanto le parece que hay suficiente, el inglés se separa sonriendo también.

—Y ahora mis pantalones. —sentencia—

—Bien, bien... —se agacha por sus propios pantalones y se mira las regiones vitales—. Merde, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que tienes?

—Ya no quiero probarme más, me voy a llevar estos —explica refiriéndose a los que lleva puestos, incomodo por esa pregunta y valorando su propia situación.

—Y estos —toma los segundos—. Y estos —toma otros que no se ha probado y toma tres camisas más.

—Oooook —accede a medio regañadientes, pero sonriente.

—Necesitas un saco además y podemos irnos —explica, extiende la mano para que se la tome, y abre la puerta mirando ambos lados a ver si hay alguien.

—¿Un saco? Mi saco no estaba sucio —valora tomándole de la mano sin pensar.

—Oui, pero nunca tengo oportunidad de vestirte, igual que tu no tienes oportunidad de rasurarme —sale al ver que no hay nadie.

—En serio, lo tuyo con los rombos es patológico —decide siguiéndole.

—Los rombos son horrendos... Aunque tus chalecos son sorprendentemente sensuales —admite sin pensar, dirigiéndose a las cajas.

—¿L-Lo son? —se lo piensa—. No se supone que tengan que serlo...

—Es un gusto adquirido —le sonríe mirándole de soslayo. Northen Ireland vuelve a sonrojarse sin mirarle, pero con cierta sonrisilla—. Y creo que debo dejar de confesar... —le suelta la mano y se la pasa por el pelo, sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

El inglés carraspea al notarlo y busca su cartera como si nada, sacando la tarjeta de crédito y tratando de poner una expresión seria.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —pregunta y Francia agradece el cambio de tema.

—Ir a casa, supongo... ¿Qué quieres comer?

—¿Qué tienes? —le mira mientras le cobran las prendas.

—¿Qué quieres? —cruza los brazos y lo mira altivo.

—Me debes un ratatouille —responde recuperando su tarjeta y firmando.

—¿Te debo? —levanta las cejas—. Tú me debes cometerte un ratatouille. Si hago me da miedo que termines larga... —se detiene, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente está diciendo y se mete las manos a las bolsas, sonrojándose.

Northen Ireland se incomoda también, tomando las bolsas de ropa.

—Ehm... —mira su mano en el bolsillo para tomársela y decide dedicarse a guardarse la cartera y la tarjeta—. ¿Sacos has dicho? —vuelve a cambiar de tema.

—Si quieres —responde, algo avergonzado—. Están por allá.. —señala.

—Ya no viene de un poco más —concede, apartando la vista mirando a donde señala y tendiéndole la mano más o menos desinteresadamente.

Francia sonríe un poquitín y le toma la mano, apretándosela.

—Allez —susurra mientras el inglés le sigue.

—¿Sabes que sacos me gustan? —pregunta retóricamente—. ¿Recuerdas Sgt. Peppers?

—Mmm... —lo mira de reojo—. ¿La portada? —levanta las cejas.

—Sgt peppers lonley hearts club band, de Lennon... Yes!

—¿La portada con esos sacos marciales de colores? —repite, requiriendo una afirmación—. Angleterre...

—I know. Pero cualquier día me volveré a poner uno de esos —determina, Francia sonríe.

—Invítame, s'il vous plait... Quiero reírme un rato —se ríe, olvidando lo anterior, rápidamente.  
Llegando a la parte de los sacos y empezando a elegir, concentrado.

—¡Reírte! —pone los ojos en blanco mientras sonríe—. Como si tú no te vistieras nunca aún más extremado y escandaloso.

—Yo visto bien las cosas escandalosas... —la mar sonriente—. ¿Te recuerdo la época del glam rock? ¡No me jodas, mon amour!

Northen Ireland le saca la lengua.

—Yo soy más elegante que tú.

—¡Mentira! —le mira de soslayo—. Yo soy mucho más guapo y mejor vestido, y tienes suerte de estar conmigo —declara riendo.

—¿Vestirte mejor? Ni siquiera sabes combinar los cuadros! —le pica riéndose también, el francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuadros, Angleterre? ¿CUADROS? —replica indignado sin dejar de sonreír.

—Burberry's —sentencia con un movimiento altivo de la mano de las bolsas. Francia le pone un saco en cada brazo y luego toma uno y se lo prueba él.

—Fantastique! ¿Qué tal? —le mira—. Burberry's es... —suspira—. Digno de tu reina —se ríe.

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas al verle con la chaqueta que le queda bien, por que a Francia le harías un gorro de papel de periódico y terminaría con aire a lo Humpfrey Bogart.

—¿Qué significa digno de the queen? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. Francia se ríe.

—Interprétalo... —se quita el saco y se lo pone a Inglaterra también en el brazo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Yes. A no ser que quieras algo más, ya no vamos a salir de pobres así que...

Francia le hace un cariño en la cara, acercándosele mucho.

—No quiero nada más aquí... Quiero ir a casa —le pasa la mano alrededor del cuello de la camisa y le da un beso suave en los labios.

El inglés se sonroja otra vez y sigo diciendo que como Estados Unidos se entere que deja que Francia haga eso en público sin reñirle, le va a matar.

Francia le arrastra a la caja y en cuanto paga, le arrastra al coche, con prisa.

Northen Ireland le sigue como puede, metiendo las bolsas en el maletero... Y encontrando ahí la comida que Great Britain robó, cerrando el maletero antes de que Francia pueda ver decidiendo meter las bolsas en el asiento trasero.

Francia ya esta sentado n el coche, buscando música, cuando el inglés acaba, se sienta al lugar del conductor.

—Creo que voy a recuperar mi Aston Martin —propone más para si mismo que para Francia como se propone cada vez que está de excelente humor.

—¿A recuperarlo? —levanta las cejas—. ¿En dónde está?

—Yes. No me malinterpretes, me gusta el Bentley y por supuesto no hay color con el Rolls pero lo echo de menos —explica—. Lo vendí.

—¿L-Lo VENDISTE? —confundido—. ¿A quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Ves? Solo usas coches de anciano —se ríe.

—Yes, hace bastante —responde—. A un anticuario, por que se me estaba estropeando de no usarlo. ¡No son coches de anciano! —protesta—. Yo al menos tengo coches.

—Ese coche me gustaba... —asiente. El inglés sonríe.

—Yeah, casi no lo usaba pero...

—Yo también... Un Renault. Hacer coches no es lo mío —admite—. Pero suelo conseguirme a gente que los tiene —sonríe mirándole.

—Eso que tienes... —niega con la cabeza—. Nunca me gustaron los Peugeot, pero citroën tiene algún utilitario pasable.

—Creo que uno de esos lo deje en casa de España... —sonríe—. ¿Qué quieres hacer en la tarde? —pregunta mirándole.

—Mmm... —Inglaterra se lo piensa unos instantes. Francia sonríe y, quitándose los zapatos, sube los pies al asiento.

—Quizás... Podríamos decidirlo ahora que lleguemos a casa.

El inglés le mira de soslayo un momento y sonríe pensando en la suerte que es que no tenga que ir a trabajar ni nada parecido.

—Mmmm quizás. ¿Cómo consigues... Bueno —vacila apartando la vista— que este país vaya adelante?

—Pardon? —pregunta levantando las cejas, aún cuando sonríe—. Te refieres a... Oh... —asiente—. ¿El trabajo?

—Yes —asiente sin sonreír—. I mean, yo he hablado con... Westminster esta mañana y... Eso, pero tu pareces da vacaciones permanentes.

—Yo soy listo y solo trabajo cuando es necesario —sonríe—. Ejem... Eso y...

Northen Ireland le mira de soslayo, sin creerle.

—Vas a tener problemas por esto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tal que hacemos un picnic? —pregunta mirando hacia afuera y cambiando el tema.

El inglés le mira en silencio unos instantes mientras sigue conduciendo con cuidado... Y finalmente se rinde al cambio de tema.

—Abominable —valora en broma.

—Bien —sonríe agradeciendo que no le presione más con el tema anterior—. Solo por eso... —se ríe un poco y extiende la mano hacia él, poniéndosela en la pierna. El inglés da un pequeño saltito tensando la espalda.

Francia se ríe sin quitarle la mano de ahí.

—No deja de sorprenderme, mon ami, no importa el numero de veces que te toque en un día, o en dos, o en una vida... Sigues reaccionando igual.

—Bloody wanker —frunce el ceño y se sonroja.

—Touche! ¡Te tomo una media hora el finalmente decirlo! —replica contento acercándose un poco más a Inglaterra y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, después de darle un suave golpe en la pierna.

—¡Eso es por que ya lo sabes y parece que te da lo mismo! —protesta no muy en serio, apretando los labios y medio sonriendo.

—Non, cher, no me da lo mismo... Al contrario, trabajo bastante duro para serlo y es devastador cuando no se me reconoce —bromea.

—Entonces quizás deba dejar de decirlo —añade en el mismo tono. Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Habrá algún día alguna ocasión en la que yo diga blanco y tu no digas negro, Angleterre? —protesta arrastrando demasiado las letras en esa ultima palabra, en un tono demasiado parisino y a Northen Ireland le encanta ese acento, pero... no lo sabe, y si lo sabe no... va a demostrarlo, así que se ríe, aparcando.

—Seguramente cuando empieces a hablar con sensatez... o lo que es lo mismo, cuando se congele el infierno.

—Bien —le sonríe y se gira a mirarle—. Entonces estamos bien.

—¿Voy a tener que decir que no lo estamos entonces? —pregunta ante esa afirmación, parando el motor. Francia se le acerca un poquitín más y le besa suavemente los labios.

—Di lo que quieras, mon petit lapin —susurra al separarse. El inglés se sonroja un poquito y sacude la cabeza saliendo se su ensimismamiento, mientras abre la puerta.

—Ehm... jum!

Francia camina a la casa silbando tranquilamente y Northen Ireland le sigue con las bolsas... y ambos se detienen al notar a Prusia sentado en el porche de la casa del francés, jugando con su PSP.

* * *

_Uf, este capítulo, aún y no ser de los más largos de la historia, me ha costado bastante de arreglar. Y eso que me encanta, es tan pegajosomelosoasqueroso _❤

_Y te dejo con un Cliffhanger por que soy... MALA! [Insert rida malvada]_


	13. Thirteenth

Francia se queda pasmado un segundo y aprieta los ojos pensando en el problema que esto va a representar. Toma a Inglaterra del brazo y le aprieta un poquitín, mirándole con una mirada particular.

—No te... —susurra muy quedito, tanto que Inglaterra no debe haber oído el "vayas". Luego lo suelta y camina hacia Prusia.

Northen Ireland parpadea al ver a Prusia ahí sentado y por algún motivo que no está muy seguro de saber cual es, se queda paralizado y se sonroja.

Prusia levanta la vista de la PSP y sonríe al ver a Francia.

—Frankreich, tío! —saluda poniéndose de pie y poniendo el juego en pausa.

—Allo —Francia le sonríe levemente y luego mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Hallo! —exclama contento, guardándose la consola en el bolsillo y luego haciendo la cabeza a un lado mirando a Northen Ireland—. ¡Anda! ¡Pero si tienes un grano en el culo! jaja —se ríe—. ¡Ya sabía yo que era muy raro que no estuvieras en casa en la mañana!

Northen Ireland frunce el ceño y se acerca.

—Good morning, Prussia —saluda tenso, el francés se queda paralizado un segundo, con la perfecta intención de aclararle a Prusia que Inglaterra NO es un grano en el culo.

—Ehh... Que... ¿Cómo has estado? —saca las llaves del bolsillo y abre la puerta, increíblemente tenso también.

Prusia le hace un gesto de saludo a Northen Ireland y se vuelve a Francia.

—Llevo aquí toda la mañana esperándote... necesito que me dejes quedarme contigo unos días —explica. El francés abre los ojos como platos y se gira a mirarlo.

—¿Aquí? ¿Unos días?

—Ja! —explica Prusia—. Habría ido con Spanien, pero creo que Römer me asesina si me ve acercarme aunque sea un poco... es que no sabes como están en mi casa todo por el asunto de que rayé un poco el piano del señorito.

Northen Ireland y Francia se palmean la cara con frustración.

—Ehh... Pruse, cher. Je... —abre la puerta de la casa y les invita a pasar, a ambos. Prusia entra tranquilamente, primero, dándoles la espalda.

—Es que en serio, no viste como se puso Römer por que nos llevamos a Spanien y... hasta mi bruder parece un poco enojado conmigo... ¡como si lo del piano fuera tan grave! ¡Ni que le hubiera cortado las cuerdas!

Northen Ireland se acerca y mira a Francia, sin entrar, el francés le mira suplicante.

—Pasa —le susurra—. Please.

Northen Ireland suspira y entra negando con la cabeza sin saber como demonios van a resolver esto.

—Yo no creo que Alemagne esté enfadado, Pero como Autriche es un histérico... —explica Francia, sonriendo al ver que Inglaterra ha pasado.

—No lo sé, tío, me ha reñido también un poco... incluso Ungarn... bueno, ¿sabes que el señorito se enojó con ella? oh y no viste la cara que puso cuando me vio —sigue explicando Prusia dejando su mochila en el suelo y se gira a ver— Anda, ¿te quedas a comer tú también? —pregunta al inglés.

Francia frunce el ceño y se le acerca a Prusia.

—Mon cher... Necesito l...

Prusia mira al francés , Northen Ireland se masajea las sienes y Francia cierra los ojos, pensando "por que me haces esto ahora".

—Ja! antes que la intoxicación alimentaria, no me extraña que te quedes —se ríe Prusia volviéndose a Northen Ireland otra vez y luego se vuelve a Francia—. No te preocupes tío, le damos de comer, por que somos buena gente, y luego si quieres le pateo el culo para echarlo de aquí —sobreentendiendo que es lo que necesita.

—Non —responde Francia en automático y luego suspira—. Non, Pruse, como veras, estoy trabajando con el Rosbif de las cejas —le explica—, me han obligado, en casa, incluso a tenerlo aquí —hace cara de asco.

Northen Ireland se mantiene en silencio (y aprieta los labios con el comentario de la alimentación) observando la escena desinteresadamente. Prusia mira a Francia.

—Pero tío, ¡Eso es una putada! ¿por qué no me has llamado antes?

—Desgraciadamente, cher.. —le mira y se siente culpable por lo que a a decir.

—¡Ja! menos mal que se me ha ocurrido venir, lo tienes crudo tío —señala a Northen Ireland y sonríe malignamente.

—Non, non... —aprieta los ojos—. Pruse... —lo jala un poco hacia él y habla más bajito—. ¿Sabes quién más va a venir? El gigante de la bufanda

—Was? ¿Estás montando un G8? Nein, no puede ser, no he visto nada en el correo de mi bruder... ni siquiera en el que esconde para que yo no vea —explica pensativo.

—Non, non... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Es algo de arte... —se inventa—. Arte en la segunda guerra mundial, por eso es que ustedes no están. Pruse no puedo tenerte aquí... Dame un par de días, o tres y en cuanto resuelva eso, te juro... TE JURO que puedes quedarte un mes si quieres —le mira a los ojos.

—Oh... bueno, tío, no pasa nada, yo me cuido, cuando venga el de la psycho-vodka me abro o me escondo, no te preocupes por eso, pero en serio no puedo volver a casa... —ruega.

—No voy a arriesgarte —se muerde el labio, y mira a Inglaterra, suplicante.

—¿Sabes que ha mandado su piano a Bern para que no lo toquemos? ha traído uno de esos de pared a Berlin y le ha puesto un tapete y un montón de figuritas... dice que es mi culpa —explica.

Northen Ireland mira a Francia y luego a Prusia... vuelve a mirar a Francia y levanta las cejas. El francés levanta las cejas divertido con el asunto del piano, luego cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Schweiz debe estar de los nervios, además. Lo cual es divertido, pero no ayuda mucho, como entenderás. No tienes que preocuparte por mi, yo me quedo ahí en el cuarto de invitados y será como si no estuviera, el psycho-vodka no va ni a olerme... además, es mejor que haya alguien aquí por si decides volver a tener una fiesta soviética —se ríe.

Northen Ireland frunce el ceño con ese último comentario y se cruza de brazos fulminando a alguien, no sabe muy bien a quien.

—Mon amour, déjame hablar con Espagne —propone pacientemente—. Pruse, voy a buscar un hotel para ti, los gastos corren por mi cuenta —se camina al teléfono—. Non... Non —niega con la cabeza—. Veras, Angleterre esta en ese cuarto y... —explica.

—¿Un hotel? Nein, tíoooo ¡eso es lo más aburrido del mundo! no quiero ir a un hotel, que se vaya el cejón a un hotel —protesta.

—Bloody hell —protesta Northen Ireland.

—Pruuuuse —suplica—. Necesito... No puedes, s'il vous plait! —protesta Francia.

—¡Pero tío! pareciera que no me quieres aquí —se ríe como si Francia estuviera bromeando.

—Mon amour, no puedes quedarte aquí —le dice con voz dulce—. Lo siento mucho.

El albino le mira en silencio unos instantes... y luego vuelve a sonreír.

—¡Ya lo entiendo todo! —exclama.

—¿Qué entiendes? —pregunta y el inglés le mira tensándose un poco.

—Kesesesese! ¡Tienes un rollo! —le señala, muy orgulloso de haberse dado cuenta sin ayuda de España.

—What? —pregunta Northen Ireland abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose un poco.

—Pruse! —grita Francia, mirándole enojado.

—JAAA! —vuelve a gritar señalándole—. ¡Admítelo! kesesese! ¡Si hasta te has afeitado! —señala la barba—. ¡Tioooo! ¿Cómo no me lo has dicho? Es AWESOME —se ríe.

Northen Ireland no sabe donde meterse y a Francia le dan ganas de llorar.

—¿Por él, Pruse? ¿Crees que me afeitaría por él? Mon Dieu, que mal me conoces —responde en tono de burla—. ¡A Angleterre no me le acerco ni a veinte metros! —se ríe forzado. Prusia frunce el ceño.

—Yo no he dicho que el rollo sea con él... —explica mirando a Northen Ireland ahora y luego a Francia, quien levanta las cejas, sintiéndose absolutamente imbécil. Se lleva una mano a la frente.

—Creo que será mejor que me largue —sentencia Northen Ireland con ganas de que la tierra se lo trague y de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared—. A la embajada —añade para no destruir la coartada de Francia.

—Awesome! —sonríe Prusia a Northen Ireland y luego se vuelve a Francia—. ¿Ves? problema resuelto. Y no te preocupes por tu rollo que no va ni a saber que existo —añade.

—¡Espera! —grita Francia. Northen Ireland vuelve a mirarle... y luego a Prusia... y luego a Francia otra vez—. Yo quede contigo, por más que te... —traga—. Odie. Pruse, no puedes quedarte. En serio. Siento mucho esto, prometo compensarte —se gira a Prusia—. Y sí tengo un rollo y sí, además tengo a este en casa. Te pago un hotel —insiste. Prusia mira a Francia.

—¡Pero tío! ¡No puedes decirlo en serio! ¡Si quisiera un hotel habría ido a uno en mi casa!

—Lo digo muy, muy en serio —le mira suplicante—. Si'l vous plait.

—¡Pero tu eres mi amigo! —sigue mirándole sin poder creerlo. Francia se muerde el labio.

—Lo sé. No te estoy echando a casa, te estoy invitando a un hotel —le explica con tono triste.

—Oh! please! —protesta Northen Ireland sacudiendo la cabeza un poco harto—. Tú... —señala a Prusia—. Shut Up y deja de hacer drama. ¡Sé un bloody hombre y pídele disculpas a Austria! Y tú —se vuelve a Francia—. Deja de hacer bloody drama también y no seas ridículo, es tu amigo, ¡Déjalo que se quede si es lo que quiere!

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira sin entender. Prusia levanta las cejas también.

—¿Qué le pida disculpas? ¡Yo no hice nada malo!

—Shut up! —vuelve a gritarle Northen Ireland con voz de mando y se vuelve a Francia—. Yo... esto es lo que está bien. Quizás podamos apañárnoslas los tres —explica nervioso, por que no quiere que Francia se enoje con Prusia por su culpa.

Francia parpadea, mirando a Inglaterra aun incrédulo.

—Solo son... unos días, hasta que acabemos lo de...el arte de la segunda guerra mundial —explica apartando la vista.

Prusia les mira a uno y otro pensando que hay algo que se esta perdiendo, pero sin tener idea de qué.

Francia sonríe.

—Bien. Esto va a ser raro —declara.

—Un momento, un momento... —pide Prusia.

—Quoi? —le mira sonriendo.

—El Awesome cuarto de huéspedes para el Awesome yo! —exclama señalando a Northen Ireland—. Tú al sillón, cejas! KESESESESESE! —sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Bloody hell, Prussia! —grita Northen Ireland no muy en serio. Francia mira a Inglaterra a los ojos y sonríe.

Prusia se descojona en el piso de arriba y Northen Ireland se vuelve a Francia.

—Por la reina...

—No hay nada tuyo en el cuarto de huéspedes, ni siquiera has entrado ahí.

—I know. Pero creo que no hay nada mío en ningún sitio. Yo... ni siquiera pretendía quedarme a cenar el primer día —sonríe de lado.

Francia extiende una mano y le hace un cariño en la cara.

—A la mierda con el día de campo, pero no vas a dormir en el sillón... —explica sonriendo, el inglés se sonroja un poco.

—Creo que le voy a proponer a Germany de manera formal que le ate a una silla. A poder ser en casa de Russia... —bromea.

—No seas malo, es un buen chico —le peina un poco—. Me cuida.

—Inoportuno. Me pregunto si tendrá algo de francés. Quizás el camarero del barco del sena... —sigue bromeando.

—Quizás el camarero fuera Alemán y no lo hemos notado —le hace un cariño en el cuello.

—Además, te cuida... ergo, es mi enemigo natural —añade moviendo la cabeza siguiendo el gesto—. Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando ha dicho...

—Quizás podamos emborracharlo lo suficiente para que caiga. Oh, oui...Non. Casi me MUERO cuando ha dicho... Es decir, es... Je... —le peina un poco mas—. Y yo he ido a negarlo y...

—Alcohol —sonríe con una de esas sonrisas—. ¡Oh! Eso ha sido tremendo, ¡No se como no te he golpeado en ese momento! —asegura.

—Pues era la... Conclusión obvia. Agradezcamos que es alemán.

—Has tenido suerte. No quiero ni pensar que habría pasado si llega a ser el otro.

—Espagne... No me habría dicho nada en la cara, pero si habría sabido lo que pasa —sonríe de lado—. Es mejor que sea Pruse, en efecto —sonríe. El inglés se muerde el labio.

—No se a que te refieres con eso de "lo que pasa" —declara, el francés le mira intensamente unos instantes y Northen Ireland le da un beso rápido en los labios y se separa desinteresadamente—. Hasta donde yo sé estoy aquí por una pura cuestión artistica... que seguramente nos tendrá ocupados en el Louvre toda la tarde.

Francia se queda pasmado, sorprendido y luego sonríe relajándose.

—Dieu... —lo mira embobado, cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza—. Excelente, el louvre... Es un buen plan, —le extiende la mano.

Northen Ireland le sonríe y cuando le va a tomar la mano se oye un "eh, England, tío!" y a Prusia bajando las escaleras.

Francia se mete la mano al bolsillo del pantalón inmediatamente y el inglés la sube rascándose la nuca y sonrojándose un poco.

—Eh, tío, no he conseguido encontrar tu equipaje —explica Prusia. Francia le fulmina.

—Ha llegado hace un momento, su equipaje esta en el coche —resuelve.

—¡Ah, el coche! Awesome! ¿Has traido el Rolls Royce? ¿Puedo conducirlo? —pregunta sonriendo.

—No, el Bentley —responde.

—Hay comida en la nevera... —explica Francia señalando a la cocina.

—Que aburrido eres, tío —protesta el alemán y se va a Francia—. Venga, ¡vamos a hacer patatas para comer! ¡Seguro podemos apañárnoslas para darle diarrea toda la tarde y que no tengas que trabajar! —bromea señalando a Northen Ireland.

—Tengo que ir al museo... pero puedo hacerte unas papas mientras él se cambia —le sonríe a Prusia y luego mira a Inglaterra.

—¿Al museo? —pregunta Prusia yendo a la cocina.

Francia mira a Inglaterra, luego a las bolsas y luego sigue a Prusia a la cocina.

—Tienes diez minutos, Rosbif... —le ordena—. Camisa azul, segundos pantalones, primer saco —resume sin mirarle.

—Usaré tu cuarto, Frog... y nada de lo que me pongáis en la comida funcionara, gits, mi estomago es a prueba de idiotas, me meriendo a tres como vosotros todos los días —suelta orgulloso fulminando a Francia y yendo a las escaleras. Prusia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Que putada, tío —comenta cuando Northen Ireland se ha ido.

—Absoluta —responde sonriendo encantado

—Suerte que he venido, ¿en serio no puedes escaquearte del rollo del museo? —pregunta.

—Exactamente... —se encoge de hombros—. No dejaré de pelear con él en el museo, te lo aseguro. Se arrepentirá de haber nacido —suelta sacando las papa ya cocidas. Prusia se ríe maligno.

—¡Y luego mientras tú estés en tu cita yo me lo llevaré para asegurarme de que no te moleste! kesesesese! y cuéntame de ese rollo, ya sabes, para el circulo internacional de chismes —pide.

—Non! Non... Él se irá solo, con Amerique o algo, no tienes que preocuparte —carraspea.

—¿Con Amerika? —levanta las cejas—. ¡No me digas que está en París! —se ríe—. Ja, tío! ¿y cómo se ha tomado que esté aquí? —señala hacia el cuarto.

—No, no esta en París... —tenso, MUY tenso—. No tengo idea de que va a hacer en la noche, pero yo voy a llegar a eso de las doce y no quiero verte ni a ti ni a él a kilómetros a la redonda, ¿me oyes? —amenaza.

—Vale, vale, tío! no te preocupes por mi, tengo una llave de la puerta, desapareceré hasta tarde —sonríe. Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Bien. Y no te metas en líos, s'il vous plait —echa las papas a freír en una sartén, relamiéndose un poco porque tiene hambre—. Y si pudieras dormir con unos tapones de oídos te lo agradecería —agrega.

—Eso es imposible —sonríe mientras juega desinteresadamente con uno de los imanes de la nevera—. Oh! ¿habrá invitados en la mañana? Awesome! venga, ¡Dime quién es!

Francia se tensa de nuevo.

—No lo conoces.

—Bueno, mañana ya lo haré... kesesesese.

—NON! —le señala con la pala con la que le esta dando vuelta a las papas—. ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar a media noche, Pruse!

El alemán levanta las cejas.

—OH! no había pensado en eso, hablaba del desayuno pero... ¡seguro Ungarn agradecerá las fotos!

—Hablo en serio, Pruse. Non. —baja la pala y le mira a los ojos—. Non, non... NON —repite mirándole muy muy serio a los ojos.

—¿Desde cuando tienes tantos problemas con eso? —pregunta sin entender y llega un mensaje al móvil de Francia.

—Desde que duermo con gente peligrosa —le sonríe y saca el móvil.

"De: Rosbif. Lo bueno de estos pantalones es que me hacen inmune a cualquier cosa que hagas… no se va a mover. No tiene sitio."

—Peligrosa —Prusia levanta las cejas—. ¿Estás hablando del psycho-vodka?

Francia se ríe a carcajadas, ignorando a Prusia mientras contesta "Te preguntabas por mi secreto para "no reaccionar"...". Prusia levanta las cejas esperando

—Quoi? Vodka? —mira a Prusia—. Russie! Non! Peor...

—¿Peor? ¿qué puede haber peor?

—Pues pero. Puede... Van a matarme si sabes quien es, cher —le mira a los ojos.

El alemán le mira también pensando que hay algo que debería entender de eso, pero... sin entenderlo, gott sei danke por los alemanes.

—No te metas en el cuarto. Es mejor que lo conozcas, si acaso, en el desayuno. ¿Bien? —le advierte de nuevo.

—Está bien —concede poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Aunque sigo teniendo la espinita de que casi me echas y haya sido England quien me ha dejado quedar —le dice.

—Lo siento —se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Yo te quiero mucho, cher...

Prusia se sonroja un poquito.

—Kesesese! ¡ya lo sé! ¡soy Awesome! —sonríe altivo—. Eh, venga, aprovechando que está aquí, ¡vamos a hacerle algo! —propone confidencialmente—. Iba a ponerle pica-pica en la ropa, pero no la he encontrado.

Francia le mira angustiado.

—Sería mejor que no, ya bastante le voy a hacer yo.

—¡Ah! ¿Desde cuando arruinas tanto la diversión? —protesta. Francia le pica las costillas.

—¿Qué quieres hacerle? —pregunta intentando actuar normalmente.

—Mmmmm... No lo sé. No he pensado nada —se lo piensa—. Quizás pueda robarle la ropa interior mientras estáis en el museo —propone.

—Non! —exclama pensando en la ropa interior que el escogió—. La ropa interior, non —aprieta los ojos. Prusia le mira, parpadeando.

—Quizás podría llamar a Amerika y decirle que está aquí —se ríe—. Naaah —añade casi inmediatamente— Amerika me cae bien.

Francia lo mira con cara de pánico.

—Pruse... No te metas con él, si'l vous plait —suplica.

—Oh! ¡quizás pueda ir a London mientras está aquí! seguro puedo quitarle algu... —se detiene.

—Si'l vous plait —repite mirándole y tomándole del brazo.

—¡Que aburrido! —protesta—. Está bien, está bien... cuéntame que has planeado tú —sigue Prusia torturando a Francia sin enterarse.

—Yo... Voy a incomodarle, ¿te parece bien? Puedes reírte de sus caras.

—Incomodarle... —valora—. Eso no es muy diferente a lo que haces siempre, pero —se encoge de hombros— entonces ¿cuánto rato calculas que estaremos en eso del museo?

—¿Estaremos? —levanta las cejas—. Non! Tú te quedas aquí.

—Ah? —pregunta—. ¿Por?

—Porque vamos a estar todo el tiempo, horas, encerrados en un cuarto —le mira serio—. Por que no vas al zoológico o al museo de historia natural o... Puedes ver la tele todo el día —explica. Prusia le mira y luego se ríe como idiota.

—Horas encerrados en un cuarto...

—¡No seas tonto! —le pega en el brazo, tenso cuando Northen Ireland abre la puerta de la cocina.

—Te has tardado, Rosbif

—Shut up, Frog —responde un poco incomodo; Prusia levanta las cejas al verle notando algo raro, pero sin saber muy bien qué... Alemán, pobrecito. Francia sonríe cuando se gira a verlo con la ropa nueva.

—Oh, cher... —suelta sin pensar, embobadamente. El inglés se sonroja un poco al notar la mirada de Francia, carraspea. Prusia mira a Francia pensando que le llama a él, por que no ha usado el tono sarcástico ni burlón.

—Es... Ya... vámonos —le sonríe sinceramente, mirándole a los ojos. Northen Ireland asiente con la cabeza.

—Eh, England —le llama Prusia—. ¿Qué haces hoy en la noche? Herr Frankreich tiene una cita secreta muy importante, ¡Apuesto a que puedo beber más cerveza que tú!

Francia mira a Inglaterra con cara cachorro.

—Eeeeh... —Inglaterra vacila y mira a Francia de soslayo—. Yo... tengo que ir a la embajada después de que acabemos, tendré que hacer el informe para mandarlo a London lo antes posible, no quiero pasar aquí más tiempo del imprescindible, I'm sorry —responde.

—Les advierto a ambos, que voy a traer a alguien hoy y no quiero que ninguno de los dos me interrumpa —advierte mirándoles a ambos. Prusia arruga la nariz.

—Pero tío... Bueno, voy a buscarte a la embajada, total, ya ves, ni podemos venir aquí pronto —se ríe dándole un codazo a Francia—. ¿Cuándo acabas?

—Non. Si están los dos juntos van a meterse en problemas —los mira de nuevo a ambos muy enojado—. Tienen PROHIBIDO verse. Tú ve a la embajada, tú vete a beber y llegad después de las doce —se cruza de brazos—. Allez!

—Was? —protesta Prusia—. ¿Y qué con eso?

—No pueden verse... —protesta.

—¿Por qué no? —protesta Prusia y se vuelve Northen Ireland—. ¿Vas a dejarle que te diga lo que hacer?

—Oui, así pasa cuando estamos en mi casa —señala a Prusia—. ¡Deja de amarrar navajas!

—No, Prussia, es que yo soy un hombre serio y tengo que hacer mi trabajo, no como vosotros dos, par de golfos —sentencia Northen Ireland—. I'm sorry.

Prusia frunce en ceño y aprieta los labios.

—Menuda caca, para regaños me hubiera quedado en mi casa...

—No me digas golfo —protesta Francia sin poder evitar sonreír—. Yo te ofrecí el hotel e insististe, cher... ahora te aguantas —sentencia.

—Esto es lo mismo que un hotel —replica el alemán mirándole—. Ni siquiera coméis aquí conmigo.

—Lo siento, mon cher —le hace un cariño en la cara y vuelve a darle un beso en la mejilla, dándole unos golpecitos en el culo—. Ya te he dicho que voy a compensarte.

Y Northen Ireland tiene un mal regusto en estomago al verlo.

—Vaaale... —cede— Ja! voy a llamar a Schweiz! aún no le he molestado por lo del piano en Bern! —recupera el buen humor y la sonrisa maligna—. Kesesesese~

—Eh! ni te pases con Switzerland —amenaza Northen Ireland—. Más vale que llames a Austria.

—Bien, esa me parece una excelente opción. Puedes molestarle con todo lo relativo al piano. Estoy seguro que... —se detiene y levanta las cejas, mirando a Inglaterra—. ¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuando defiendes a Suisse?

—Es mi amigo —responde e inglés mirándole.

—¿Es tu amigo? ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta Prusia.

—¿Tu... Amigo? —Francia levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué clase de amigo? —entrecierra los ojos.

—Desde... no hace mucho, de hecho —valora Northen Ireland—. Yes, mi amigo. Un amigo amigo... ¿hay clases de amigos? —pregunta.

—No me extraña que seáis amigos, ninguno de los dos sois Awesomes en absoluto... y además siempre estáis histéricos y gritando —valora Prusia sacando su teléfono.

—Absolutamente... —Francia entrecierra los ojos más aún—. ¿Te acuestas con... Él? —mira a Prusia de reojo y se detiene a sí mismo.

Northen Ireland abre mucho los ojos temiendo lo que va a decir y Prusia simplemente sigue con el teléfono por qué que Francia hable de eso no es muy raro.

—Allez —suelta Francia fríamente y empieza a caminar a la puerta. Northen Ireland le aguanta la mirada mientras sale.

—Aufviedersein tío! —saluda Prusia levantando la mano cuando se da cuenta de que se va.

—Adieu —se despide él, caminando al coche. Northen Ireland le sigue, cerrando la puerta de la casa.

—Goodbye —se despide de Prusia y unos minutos más tarde suena el teléfono de Suiza, que esta... ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Trabajando! Contesta el teléfono sin mirar quien es.

—Hallo?

—Hallo mi estimado vecino y amigo, Schweiz —sonrisa maligna. Suiza cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Estoy ocupado, Preußen.

—¿Lo estás? ¿En la sala del piano quizás? —sonríe aún más y el helvético se sonroja automáticamente.

—Nein! —bufa—. Estoy trabajando, Preußen —cuelga. Prusia se descojona tirado en el sofá de Francia y vuelve a llamar.

Suiza mira el número y como lee "France" frunce el ceño y contesta.

—Allô?

—¿Sabes? en el fondo la tapa del piano no debe ser tan cómoda, por que es una superficie dura, pero que te voy a contar que no sepas tu ya seguro... —insiste Prusia a saco.

Suiza se queda callado unos segundos, y luego se sonroja más.

—Verdammt! —cuelga. Prusia vuelve a descojonarse y vuelve a llamar, pero hasta la cuarta vez no le contesta.

—Preußen... ¿Qué quieres?

—Heil —sonríe—. Esta vez es un asunto serio, lo prometo —dice de forma muuuy poco creíble. Suiza se queda callado, esperando a que hable—. Es un asunto de dinero, necesito consejo —explica.

—Aja? —pregunta escéptico.

—Estoy pensando en hacer una inversión a plazo fijo fijisimo —se ríe.

—Aja? —repite frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú ya tienes el piano, invierto al señorito (y unas cuerdas, por que si no, no creo que puedas hacer nada) y todos nos mostramos interesados en ello —vuelve a reírse.

—Eres un idiota —suelta de malas, a lo que Prusia se ríe más.

—Eh, venga, ¡venga! que gracias a mi conseguiste un piano —sigue riéndose—. ¿Ya tienes pesadillas?

Suiza se sonroja más y cierra los ojos, preguntándose como coño es que sabe.

—No. Se. De. Que. Hablas —suelta en el tono más agresivo que puede.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? pues de tener sexo con el señorito sobre el piano... o bajo el piano... o alrededor del piano —explica Prusia el basto.

—Mis actividades con Österreich, por mucho que las envidies, no son de tu incumbencia —responde.

—¿Envidiarlas? —pregunta poniéndose nervioso imperceptiblemente—. Naaah, tío, si sé que el señorito ni iba a acceder, por eso creo que debes tener pesadillas... —sonríe satisfecho. Suiza cuelga y lanza algo, no sé qué, contra la pared. Prusia se descojona y vuelve a llamar.

—QUE MIERDA QUIERES!? —grita Suiza nada más descolgar y Pusia se muere de la risa sin siquiera poder decir nada.

Suiza vuelve a colgar... HISTÉRICO y Prusia sigue descojonándose de forma incontrolable, finalmente vuelve a llamar a Suiza, quien sigue enfadadísimo, gritando cosas sobre el decoro y el piano y que le da lo mismo y todas esas cosas.

—VAS A LAVAR ROPA DE AQUÍ AL DÍA QUE MUERAS!

Prusia se ríe con eso y sigue sin poder hablar casi, tratando de calmarse. Suiza bufa.

—Es por eso que no estoy en Berlin —explica cuando consigue calmarse un poco.

—Ya volverás... Y yo voy a asegurarme de que Österreich viva ahí, por otros doscientos años más —responde, bufando.

—Sí, lo haré... y quizás pueda hacerte un favor. Quizás si consigo convencer a todos que sería un castigo increíble para mi que el señorito tuviera sexo contigo en el piano... —negocia. Suiza parpadea, valorándole por un instante, y luego frunce el ceño.

—A nadie le importas tanto, Preußen...

—Lo suficiente como para que consigas que Austria viva ahí para fastidiarme en vez de llevártelo —valora.

—Eso es su decisión —responde gélido.

—Schweiz, tío... ¿por qué tan tenso? tú y yo deberíamos ser amigos, después de todo queremos lo mismo —explica.

—Nein. No queremos lo mismo, ni siquiera lo sugieras... —replica.

—¿Quieres lo mismo que England, entonces? —pregunta dando conversación, por que Prusia se aburre. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí eres su amigo, ¿no? —pregunta confundido ahora.

—No se a que te refieres —frunce el ceño—. Ni como es que sabes que England...

—Le he visto antes, está aquí trabajando —explica—. Luego iré a poner chinchetas en su cama.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Suiza toma nota mental de advertir a Inglaterra.

—Pues me lo ha dicho cuando le he dicho que iba a llamarte para molestarte —se ríe.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere England que crees que quiero yo? —tamborilea los dedos en el escritorio.

—Ni idea —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Invadir a Frankreich? —se descojona pensando en la parte... no sexual.

Suiza se queda unos segundos ahí, pasmado Sonrojado y con ojos como platos.

—Yo no sé de dónde sacas... No sé de dónde te inventas... No sé... Yo... ¡Deja de difamarme o voy a dispararte de nuevo la próxima vez que te vea y ya te he dicho que la próxima vez no voy a fallar! —le amenaza.

—¿Difamarte? —frunce el ceño—. ¡Venga, solo te he preguntado si eres amigo de England! Tío, estás muy tenso... ¿por qué no le pides al señorito que te toque algo? —y se ríe por el juego de palabras idiota.

Suiza frunce el ceño y cuelga, escribiendo a Great Britain un mensaje rápido "Ten cuidado, Prusia va a poner chinchetas en tu cama", y luego silencia el teléfono y se masajea las sienes.

Prusia se descojona, se va a la nevera a buscar alguna chuchería y luego llama a España o a Hungría... no sé a cual de los dos.

El teléfono de Suiza vibra y lo descuelga histéricamente.

—JODER! BASTA! SI TENGO PESADILLAS, OK? VERDAMMT! —grita.

—Switzerland? —pregunta Great Britain al otro lado de la línea asustado. Suiza se queda descolocado.

—Oh! E-England?

—Yes... What is up? Are you ok? —pregunta.

—I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Prusia lleva... I'm sorry! —responde avergonzado—. Te he confundido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es eso de las chinchetas? ¿Qué pesadillas? —pregunta preocupado.

—Me ha dicho que te va a poner chinchetas en la cama, pensé que debías saberlo —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Cómo va a poner chinchetas en mi cama? —pregunta sin entender.

—Pues... No lo sé, ¿no estás en la misma casa que él? ¿En casa de France?

—No, yo estoy... —se detiene pensando— ¿dónde te ha dicho que...?

Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Él me dio a entender... Yo... —bufa—. Ignorame.

—Oh, en... ehm... —vacila—. No, yes, yes. Te ha dicho bien. Thanks you por avisarme.

—Ignórame, ignórame... No sé ni lo que me ha dicho y la mitad o el 90% debe ser mentira —suiza frunce el ceño—. What?

—Nothing, everything is fine. Yo me encargo —explica—. ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

—Cosas con el maldito piano... —escupe enfadado—. Le odio, a éll, al piano, a Österreich... —agrega apretando los ojos.

—Oh... oh! —levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco con la idea—. ¿Qué... qué ha hecho ahora? —pregunta.

—¿Quién? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Preußen? Lograr que el piano este en mi sala. Y ahora le tengo aquí todo el tiempo. Al piano, no a Österreich. No que quisiera tener a Österreich ni mucho menos, es solo...

Great Britain levanta las cejas.

—¿Tienes ahí el piano? ¡Por la reina!

Suiza se sonroja, con lo que está diciendo y con lo que esta pensando.

—Ja. El piano esta aquí —frunce el ceño—. No me malinterpretes, el piano me gusta y yo me ofrecí a traerlo aquí.

—Eso significa que Austria debe pasar más tiempo en tu casa —deduce.

—Es solo... —carraspea—. Bueno... Österreich, Ja —suspira.

El británico niega con la cabeza.

—Me sorprende que Prussia tenga el morro de decirte nada teniendo en cuenta que ha sido quien ha organizado todo este lío.

—En conclusión, el piano esta aquí y... Eso —termina incomodo—. ¿Tu conoces a Preußen? Tiene el morro de cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. En especial si molesta a Österreich o a mi, de paso.

—I know I know... —responde—. A mi me hacen lo mismo.

—Y Austria se niega, además... —agrega más para si que para Inglaterra, aunque piensa en la vez que toco el piano desnudo para él—. No que me importe demasiado...

—Eso imagino... es un problema —concede y Suiza carraspea terriblemente incomodo.

—¿Tú como estás? —pregunta después de unos segundos—. Llevo media hora hablando de mi, ¿todo bien?

—Ah... pues... yes, yes. Bien —sonríe—. Oye... Prussia no te habrá dicho que es lo que estoy haciendo en París ni si me ha visto o algo así —pregunta de forma increíblemente rara.

—Me... Me... —empieza inseguro y carraspea—. Me ha dicho que querías invadir a France. Pero yo no lo tomaría para nada en serio. Estaba insinuando que yo quería lo mismo —agrega de inmediato.

—What? —pregunta levantando las cejas—. No... nononono —responde nervioso—. Estoy... estoy en París por trabajo —explica.

Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Calma, England, yo lo se... Ya le dije que no este difamando a la gente —responde tranquilo.

—Es... —niega con la cabeza—. Hay que hacer algo con él... quizás deberíamos decirle a Germany que lo ate en una silla —propone igual que hizo él mismo, medio en broma.

—Ja, estoy de acuerdo. Quizás deberíamos hablar con Deutschland. Es... Voy a matarle si no.

Suiza escucha risas en la sala, de pronto. Se levanta, furioso.

—PREUSSEN! —abre el cajón del escritorio y toma la pistola que tiene ahí y mete la bala en la cámara con el clásico "clac"—. Hablamos pronto —se despide de Great Britain y baja corriendo las escaleras—. TE LO ADVERTÍ! JODER! LARGO! —entra a la sala en posición de combate, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Austria esta de pie, frente a chimenea, con aire desinteresado. Suiza ha pasado prácticamente por encima de su hermana en las escaleras sin enterarse y en cuanto le ve se sonroja y baja el arma.

—Oh... Tú! —suspira.

—Yo —asiente sonriendo el austriaco mientras Liechtenstein vuelve de las escaleras.

—Hum... Bruder...

—Ja? —pregunta el helvético guardándose el arma en el cinturón y girándose a la puerta.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta preocupada.

—Ja, ja. Solo pensé que había entrado alguien a fuerza a la casa —la mira seriamente—. Si viene Preussen, no le abras la puerta.

—Ja! —asiente ella firmemente con su vocecita.

—Estuvo en Berlin... —comenta Austria ligeramente tenso—. Y se ha vuelto a largar.

—Bien. danke —Suiza se gira a Austria—. No sabia que vendrí... Oh. Esta en casa de France, o estaba hasta hace unos minutos... —se encoge de hombros. El austríaco levanta las cejas.

—Interesante... ¿Qué te ha pedido? ¿Protección neutral o algo así?

—Nein, lleva toda la mañana —se sonroja un poco y aparta la vista—, jodiendo con el asunto del piano.

Liechtenstein se sienta en la butaca más cerca de donde Austria está de pie, tan feliz.

—¿Cómo me va a pedir a mi protección neutral, Österreich?

—Por un momento tuve la ilusión de que podía llegar a hacer algo más o menos... Sensato —explica negando con la cabeza.

—¿Algo como qué? —levanta una ceja.

—Pues algo como conseguir tu protección neutral, por supuesto —responde como si fuera obvio

—¿Conseguir mi protección neutral te parecería sensato? —frunce el ceño.

—No por tu parte, pero si por la suya si la consiguiera... —de encoge de hombros.

—De todas las personas, ¿quieres a PREUßEN, metido entre tu y yo? No creo que sea tan idiota en suponer que yo le defendería a él —le invita a sentarse.

—Yo no le quiero en ningún lado, solo comento el potencial de una buena decisión —explica—. Por eso no he dicho pedírtela he dicho conseguirla.

—Eso sería, ciertamente, algo inimaginable —sonríe de lado.

—Es un caso hipotético —le mira.

—Ja, ja. Lo entiendo —sonríe más Suiza, muy en control de la situación—. Tranquilízate

—Estoy tranquilo —responde Austria levantando las cejas.

—¡Oh, estás tranquilo! —levanta las cejas—. No mientas, estas completamente histérico —bromea.

Austria levanta las cejas ¿eso ha sido una broma? ¿Desde cuando hace bromas Suiza? Suiza frunce el ceño de nuevo, y se le borra la sonrisa.

—L-lo siento. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Estas bien? —pregunta Austria.

—Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —pregunta en el tono irritado de siempre.

—Y aún así sonabas mejor antes —sonríe de lado.

—Y luego te preguntas por qué soy tan serio —masculla entre dientes—. ¿Antes cuando? —le mira.

—¿Por que lo eres? —pregunta sentándose junto a Liechtenstein—. Antes, hace un momento... Parecía que te alegraras de verme.

—Pues claro que me alegro de ver... —se queda callado, sonrojándose—, no has dicho que vendrías, estaba trabajando —se cruza de brazos, absolutamente avergonzado.

—Habría jurado que estabas elucubrando paranoias sobre Preußen, por la manera en que has entrado —comenta como quien no quiere la cosa.

Suiza pone los ojos en blanco con frustración.

—No son paranoias, me ha hablado unas cuantas veces. No me hubiera sorprendido que después de la va vez que le colgué decidiera que quería venir.

—No dejes de avisarme si lo hace, aún no he acabado de gritarle —sentencia—. ¿Para qué te llamó?

—Para fastidiarme con el piano... ¿no te lo he dicho hace un rato? —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, sentándose en el sillón frente a Liechtenstein y Austria.

—Me refería más bien a... Qué exactamente —puntualiza. Suiza le mira a los ojos, serio.

—Eh... Lili... podrías, ser tan amable de... ¿hacer un café para los tres, bitte? —pregunta mirándola a ella, con tono suave.

La chica vacila un momento mirando a Austria y luego se vuelve a su hermano.

—La... —asiente sumisa levantándose.

—Dankeschon —asiente con la cabeza, y en cuanto ve que sale del cuarto mira a Austria.

—¿Tú qué crees que hace para fastidiarme con el piano, Österreich? —pregunta con tono sarcástico, mirándole a los ojos.

—Siendo quien es de quien hablamos, creo que seria capaz de incomodarte con solo mencionarte la existencia del mismo —responde.

—Ha hecho más que mencionarme la existencia del mismo —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Ha sido bastante específico... incluso ha querido negociar conmigo —agrega.

—Negociar —repite mirándole.

—Ja, negociar —le sostiene la mirada.

—Interesante... ¿Qué es lo que espera sacar de todo esto? —pregunta.

—Creo que... que no le mate —reflexiona.

—Algo me hace pensar que si realmente estuviera preocupado por su seguridad personal, ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de llamarte —expone.

—Yo creo que sólo quería molestar. Estuvo media hora riéndose —niega con la cabeza—. Ah... no, no es verdad... ya lo sé —recuerda, levantando un dedo—. Quiere es echarte de casa de Deustchland.

—Oh... Ese asunto... —ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, eso es lo que quiere. Quiere que yo te traiga a vivir aquí o que te largues a tu casa o como sea —explica.

—Querer cosas es importante —comenta con desinterés—. ¿Qué tanto habrá que arreglar del asunto del piano?

—¿Qué asunto del piano? —pregunta sin saber a qué se refiere, pensando "ahora qué verdammt asunto con el verdammt piano".

—Me refiero a qué es lo que le dijiste —explica.  
Suiza le mira ofendido (como si nunca dijera nada), con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No le dije nada. Él me dijo cosas más bien, no sé cómo sabe que tengo pesadillas —suelta sin pensar—. Eso debes habérselo dicho tú o alguien más... lo dijo él —se defiende.

—¿No dijiste nada? ¿Te llamó varias veces y te mantuviste estoico y en silencio todas ellas? —pregunta mirándole.

Suiza parpadea tratando de pensar en qué le ha dicho... y no recuerda nada.

—Le he dicho que le volaría la cabeza, ha inferido que no lo hemos hecho, y... —bufa.

—¿Y...?

—Pues nada más... ¿qué quieres que le diga? ¿Que tocaste el piano desnudo para mi? JA! Ni en sus mejores sueños voy a decirle eso —responde histéricolocoperdido como siempre, sin pensar absolutamente nada de lo que está diciendo. Austria se incomoda un poco.

—Está bien, no le dijiste nada. Debes estar aprendiendo —concede. Suiza le fulmina.

—Que suerte la tuya... quizás sea menos idiota de lo que crees —se cruza de brazos.

—Quizás no seas tan irreflexivo tal vez —corrige. Suiza parpadea y continúa fulminándole.

* * *

_Tengo que pedir disculpas por la demora de esta publicación, no podeis imaginar como de mezclados están los próximos capítulos y organizarlos no es trabajo fácil, así que decidí detener este y mejor acabar primero con el otro fic que estabamos publicando (All I care) para poder dedicarme a este integramente. Así que una vez ese terminado, aquí estamos de nuevo. Y aun y ser el alma de judas, me parece que Prusia es encantador. ¿A ti no?_


	14. Fourteenth

Un par de horas después, se abre la puerta del despacho de Inglaterra de un golpe y entra América, de espaldas, cargando una caja enoooooorme junto con el pobre de Flint, al que yo creo que se le estan doblando las rodillas.

—HELLOOOOOO! Mira lo que te hemos traíiiiidoooo.

Great Britain parpadea dejando de escribir un momento, abriendo los ojos.

—What the hell...?

—¿Dónde la ponemos? ¿Dónde la ponemos? —pregunta América deteniéndose y mirándole (el objeto es evidentemente una tele plana gigante).

—En... ¡Del lugar dónde la has sacado! —exclama mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el lado de Flint cede un poco.

—¡No la puedo instalar en el coche, Iggy! —le responde frunciendo el ceño—

—¡No me refiero al coche! —explica apretando los ojos—. No la quiero aquí... Llevala a la sala grande de juntas.

—Pero... pero es para ti —responde desconsolado.

—T-Thankyou —balbucea—. Pero no puedo tener esto en el despacho.

—¿Por qué no? Es una tele... puedes tener videoconferencias en ella —sonríe y mira a Flint—. Iggy...

Great Britain se masajea las sienes.

—¡Iggy! ¡Se le va a caer! ¡Ayúdale! —señala a Flint con la cabeza.

Great Britain mira a Flint y por un momento piensa en ir, se detiene.

—Dejala en el suelo, muchacho —le ordena al becario, quien la deja en el suelo tambaleante, mirando a Estados Unidos.

América mira a Inglaterra con una ceja levantada, bajando su lado de la caja también.

—Err... —mira de reojo a Flint—, por qué no vas al coche por el x-box mientras —le sonríe y le da las llaves.

—No tendrías que haber... —empieza Great Britain, Flint obedece y América se pasa la mano por el pelo sonriéndole.

—Yes, yes... I know, pero pensé que podría divertirte.

—Pero es que yo no vengo aquí a divertirme —explima más dulcemente de lo que suena. El americano le mira un poco desconsolado.

— ero no puedes trabajar TODO el tiempo que estás aquí. Japan dice que es necesario hacer pausas.

—Hago pausas —responde—. Voy a por un te, llamo por teléfono...

—Juegas Black Ops conmigo —sonríe triunfal.

—¿A qué? —pregunta.

—Es un juego de guerra... podemos jugar en equipos contrarios y matar a Rusia —se ríe. El inglés parpadea y vuelve a masajearse las sienes suspirando.

—Ok, Diez... No, cinco minutos —concede.

—Yeah! —sonríe.

—Pero ese chico va a volverse a su trabajo —le advierte señalando a la puerta.

—Oh, pero... —le mira—. No lo irás a regañar, ¿verdad?

El británico le mira en silencio unos instantes.

—No, no lo creo, más o menos me hago una idea de quien es culpable de todo esto —sonríe de lado.

—Good... y cuando termines de jugar esos treinta minutos conmigo —le sonríe y se le acerca un poco más—, ¿puede Flint jugar un ratito conmigo? —le mira como cachorro. El británico pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

—Pero no en mi despacho... ¡Y sin molestar a nadie! Y he dicho cinco minutos!

—Va a tener que ser aquí porque aquí está la tele —le sonríe.

—Y ese es el motivo por el que no la quería aquí —explica más para si mismo.

—Pero tu eres el mejor Iggy que hay y como estoy aquí vas a dejar que se quede —le abraza.

El europeo refunfuña un poco sobre la manipulación y lo de consentirle y se incomoda un poco por el asunto de "el mejor Iggy" y luego Flint golpea la puerta del despacho.

—Adelanteeee! —Grita América soltando a Inglaterra. Flint entra tímidamente, con la caja en la mano.

América va hasta la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Me ayudas a conectar la tele e instalarlo todo y luego él —señala a Inglaterra—, va a jugar conmigo por una hora y quiere que tu no estés.  
Mientras ve a hacer como que trabajas, y... cuando acabe de jugar con él, voy por ti y jugamos los dos, ¿va?

—Oh... Of course —asiente flipando un poco de que Inglaterra haya accedido a eso mientras Inglaterra se vuelve a acabar de ordenar un poco lo que ha dejado a medias sin oirles.

Y américa se sorprende de que Inglaterra no proteste porque le está diciendo a Flint que va a jugar con él y se ríe un poco malignamente por lo bajo.

En cuanto terminan de armar el X-Box, de instalarlo todo y de hacer un ruidero de los mil demonios, América le pide a Flint que se vaya.

Flint se va obedientemente pensando que va a contarle esto a su jefa directa y no le a a creer.

—Es un buen chico... sabe un MONTÓN de juegos de video —sonríe—. Me recomendo varios... estoy pensando en becarlo en una de mis universidades para diseño de juegos, ¿tú que dices? —se le acerca.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco pero deja sus cosas en la mesa, mirando escéptico todo lo que acaban de montar en su despacho, que obviamente esta lleno de objetos, es el despacho delque tiene síndrome de Diógenes.

—Hasta donde yo sé, estaba interesado en ciencias sociales... más que en diseño —comenta abstraídamente.

—Oh... venga —le pone un control en la mano—. Con este lanzas misiles, este es para caminar en el espacio, este es para disparar, este es para cargar, este es para cambiar el arma... tienes toda esta lista de armas —le muestra la lista—. Con este te agachas, con este te agachas y caminas, con este birncas, con este te detienes del techo... si picas tres veces este, atacas con arma blanca, que está aquí... aquí está tu lista —le explica de otros tres botones mientras el mayor trata de seguir a Estados Unidos—. Este es para la vision nocturna, este es para... —lo mira—. Pues... bueno, da lo mismo, si no quiere la oportunidad de su vida que no la tome —se encoge de hombros—. La cosa es que los rusos son los malos y hay que matarlos —se ríe—. Somos equipo. ¿Entendiste las instrucciones?

—Como has dicho que se anda?—pregunta mirando el mando como si fuera alguna especie de cuadro de mandos de una nave alienigena.

—Con eeeeeeeeeeeeste —le señala—. Eres un anciano —se sienta en el piso agarrándolo del brazo y obligándolo a sentarse junto a él.

—Y el de dispara... You brat! —protesta sentándose.

—Yes, yes... super brat. Este es el de disparar, pero para disparar bien tienes que apretar este de aquí abajo. Tu sabes, cuando estás en el campo de batalla, para regularizar tu respiración y disparar con puntería. Vamos a hacer un juego de prueba.

—¿Y cuál es la estrategia? —le mira de soslayo.

—Primero que aprendas a caminar sin matarte ni matarme y que aprendas a refugiarte... toma solo unos segundos —asiente poniendo start. Con su muñeco camina un poco y luego se pone a correr alrededor del de Inglaterra.

Great Britain se pone tenso con el mando en la mano, por que no solo detesta perder, si no que además cree que va a quedar como un idiota frente a Estados Unidos si no sabe como jugar a esto.

—Bien... ahora... ¿ves esa cabeza de ese taliban que está ahí? —le señala la pantalla y luego pica varias cosas a la vez y dispara— JAJA! ¿Viste la mancha de sangre? ¡Ahora tu dispara!

Great Britain mira la pantalla y mira el mando... Le da a un botón de forma insegura y le dispara a América.

—Oye!

—Ah! My god! —protesta soltando el mando. América se muere de la risa.

—¡No hagas eso! O yo voy a tener que —le dispara a él en un brazo y sale un montonal de sangre.

—What? —protesta aún sin mirar la pantalla y cuando se da cuenta recupera el mando. América se muere de la risa de nuevo.

—Somos equipo, ¡Se supone que no me disparas a mi!

—¡Ni siquiera sé que muñeco es el mío! —protesta un poco incomodo de tanta risa.

—Yo no soy ruso, Iggy. Tu lo sabes perfecto... nunca saldrías con un ruso —lo mira de reojo—. ¡Pues el de la izquierda, obvio!

—Yo... Sa... Salir? —pregunta muy muy muy bajito como si no hubiera valorado esa idea, olvidando el juego y poniéndose más nervioso, obviamente.

—Pues claro. Como lo haces conmigo, obvio. Mira ven, sígueme. Ahora verás como es que corre esa sangre comunista por los campos.

El británico sacude la cabeza y mira la pantalla... Y empieza a mover el comando como si fuera Wii para que se mueva.

—¡No! No es Kinetck, ni es PSP, ni es nada por el estilo. Tienes que mover con los botones —explica. Great Britain vuelve a mirar el mando sintiéndose estúpido y le da a unos cuantos botones aleatoriamente.

—Aaaaaaaah! Granadaaaaaaa! Iggy! Corre! —América le da a correr a su mando y pone a Inglaterra a correr hacia algun otro lado, aún así ocasionando que tenga daño, pero menos grave. El británico frunce el ceño.

—No me gusta este juego, es una estupidez.

—No es una estupidez... sólo necesitas aprender a usarlo —le da un golpe con el brazo—. Tu eras bueno en la guerra, yo me acuerdo perfectamente bien —le sonríe. El mayor le mira.

—Of course! ¡Pero esto no tiene nada que ver! ¡Mi objetivo es no matarnos y ya lo he hecho dos veces!

Estados Unidos le pasa un brazo por atrás de los hombros.

—¡Pero es un juego! —le da un rápido beso.

Great britain se sonroja un poco y suspira tratando de concentrarse.

—Esto es lo básico... disparar —señala un botón—, apuntar —señala otro boton— y correr —otro botón—. ¡Ahora sígueme!

El europeo le da al botón que le ha dicho que es para correr y se van corriendo unos pasos.

—Ahora viene el ataque... prepara tu arma —pica unas cosas en el control de Inglaterra para cambiarla a una cosa que no sea esa pistolita que traía en la mano—. Cuando salgan los rusos de ahí, disparales, ¿ok? Son unos diez.

El británico frunce el ceño concentrado y asiente. América camina unos pasos al frente y salen todos los soldados, empieza a disparar.

—JAJAJAJA! MUERAAAAAAAAAAN! DISPARAAAA! DISPARAAAAAA!

Great Britain vacila un instante y luego empieza a apretar el botón de disparar frenéticamente.

—YEAHHH! A la izquierda, ten cuidado... —América gira al monito y dispara a uno que va hacia Inglaterra—. ¡Yo te cubro!

Great Britain mira a toda la pantalla con los reflejos muy poco acostumbrados pero consigue disparar a uno o dos.

—¡Pero esto no es justo! Solo les vemos si se mueven, ni siquiera les oímos —protesta.

—Ah... sí, bueno... esas cosas pasan —se encoge de hombro.

—Hum... —bufa—. ¿Y que es lo que hay que conseguir?

—Pero puedes ver el mapa —señala encima—, eso no pasa en la vida real. Además, en la vida real te disparan una vez y te mueres... aquí te puedo disparar varias y no morir y si encontramos un kit de primeros auxilios no te mueres. Ahora mismo hay que llegar ahí —señala en la pantalla la punta del cerro—, y rescatar al General mayor de mi ejército, que fue secuestrado.

Great Britan mira el mapa y mira el lugar adonde hay que ir.

—Hay que subir por el este —concluye. América sonríe y le mira de reojo.

—Mira el plano, es más sencillo y la visibilidad es peor si esas cotas son reales —explica tratándo de moversepara ir para allí, sin darse cuenta de que sonríe concentrado.

—Bien, caminemos para allá, si se puede... aunque... no vayas muy al este porque al bosque no puedes entrar —explica—. No te puedes salir del mapa porque afuera del mapa... no existe —explica—. Y cuidado porque en el suelo hay trampas y minas —agrega.

—¿Cómo que no puedes entrar? —le mira incrédulo.

—Pues no, no puedes entrar porque el diseño está hecho para ir por donde no hay árboles —explica pacientemente—. La idea es ir por aquí y encontrar a las tropas enemigas

El europeo frunce el ceño.

—Eso es una estupidez, ¡si puedes ahorrarte las bajas es mejor! quizás si deberías llevarte a ese muchacho contigo... Mira que no poder irse por el bosque...

—¿Cuál muchacho? —levanta las cejas—. Y Ya sé que se trata de evitar las bajas, pero también se trata de matar rusos... —sonríe.

—El chico que iba contigo... ¿Cómo se llama? Mi becario —responde sacando la lengua mientras les dispara a unos cuantos.

—Ah! Flint! Seh, quizás debería hacer un juego que fuera como la guerra REAL... Claro que la guerra real no es así de divertida, aunque puedas ir por el bosque —razona después de unos momentos—. Tu sabes perfecto. el lodo, el cansancio, matar a la gente...

—Por eso lo divertido es la estrategia —responde—. Aunque ese juego se llama ajedrez.

—Aquí también puedes hacer estrategia... sólo que limitada. Puedes reunir gente, puedes atacar por diversos lados. Se parece, pero no es igual —explica—. Quizás, si la jugaramos bien y supieras moverte, podríamos pasar a la parte realmente divertida —agrega.

—¿Cuál es la parte divertida? —pregunta.

—Pues jugar de verdad, con objetivos reales... como robar planos y hacer estrategias —repite.

—Oh —asiente.

—CUIDADO! BOMBARDEOOOOOOOO! —grita américa de repente, disparando al cielo.

—What? What? —Great Britain se pone a dar vueltas como loco sin saber que hacer dándole a todos los botones tratando de esconderse y cinco minutos más tarde. América deja de reírse y se aburre de ese juego, cambiándolo a uno de carreras.

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Cómo es que no hay un Aston Martín? ¿Tú crees que esto es un bloody lamborgini? ¿Acaso te has montando en uno alguna vez? No es así como responde ¿y el Mercedes? ¡Por Dios! ¡Si no se oye bien siquiera! —protesta Great Britain mirando los coches—. ¡Pero que estupidez es esta! ¡No puedo creer que haya un bloody renault! ¿T¡u llamas a esto un juego serio!?

—Errr... Yo... Es culpa de Japan —se defiende el americano.

—¡No! No es culpa de Japan, el Toyota y el Honda están bastante bien logrados.

—¿Entonces de quien es culpa? —levanta las cejas.

—¡Pues qué se yo! ¿Quién decidió poner un bloody Renault antes que un Aston Martín?

—Tiene que estar balanceado y los Renault son más conocidos —responde equivocadamente intentando calmarle.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! —protesta el mayor.

—¿Cuál broma, Iggy? Come on! No elijas el Renault y ya. Puedes elegir uno mío —sonrisa.

—¡Como van a ser más conocidas esas bloody-tartanas-mas-parecidas-

a-una-bloody-cafetera que el bloody coche del bloody James Bond!  
—indignación.

—Pues... Es que... ¿Estás seguro que no está? —revisa otra vez todos.

—Ni siquiera se si querría elegirlo viendo lo que has hecho con los Ferrari... Quiero el Honda.

—¿No vas a elegir un Ford? —le mira tristemente.

—No, no me gusta la suspensión de los Ford, quiero el Honda —barbilla levantada.

—Jo, bueno... Elige lo que quieras —él elige el Ford aun frustradillo.

—No me mires con esa cara que tu pusiste un bloody Renault antes que el Aston Martín —protesta y por error por no estar pretando atención elige el Renault.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo al ver que ha elegido el Renault.

—Y por eso vas a correr con él... Ya —pica start.

—What? —se vuelve a la pantalla.

—Justo por eso puse el Renault... ¡Para darte gusto! —exclama con risilla malévola.

Great britain parpadea al darse cuenta de que coche es el que lleva.

—¡Oh, bollocks! ¡No! ¡Yo elegí el Honda! ¡Estás haciendo trampas! —protesta.

—Yo? Ni siquiera he tocado tu control, ¡lo elegiste tu! —se defende—. Tú preferiste el Renault al Ford... —agrega mirándole de reojo sin ninguna mala intención.

El británico mpieza a mover el mando frenéticamente mientras le da a los botones tratando de acelerar y de girar como si fuera kinect otra vez.

— What? —se detiene al oír eso.

—Ja! Vas en sentido contrario —se burla.

—Es este bloody coche of the hell! —protesta muy muy enojado.

—Tu lo elegiste... En vez de mi Ford —canturrea.

—¡Yo no lo elegí! ¡Yo elegí el Honda! —protesta mientras se pelea con los mandos.

—Pues para ser un Honda se parece muchísimo a un Renault...

—¡Esta carrera no vale! —exige y América se ríe un poco—. Poooor!?

—¡Por que llevo una bloody carroza en vez de un bloody coche! ¿¡Es que no lo ves?! —sigue protestando.

—¿Carroza? —le mira—. De que hablas, ¡es un coche!

—¡Eso no es un coche! ¡Es una carroza! ¡Míralo! ¡Si ni siquiera se puede derrapar! —protesta derrapando.

—¡Estas derrapando! —replica America—. Y no es feo ni nada. Se ve mejor en gris claro pero no parece una carroza.

—¡Me refiero a conduciéndolo! Es como una carroza así... Venga, no has oído esa shite de la "cggeatif tecnologi" ¿quién en su sano juicio usa el creative primero? ¿A qué le esta dando la importancia? —se queja poniendo acentro francés del slogan de Renault.

America solo se ríe, sin entender un pimiento de lo que dice y unos instantes después pone pausa y presionando dos botones sale al menú de elegir coches.

—Venga, elige el Honda.

—Se podía hacer eso y no me has dejado antes! —protesta buscando el Honda.

—Pues claro que se podía hacer, pero era divertido escucharte pelear con el otro —se ríe mientras se acerca un poco y le da un golpecillo frente con frente, de manera cariñosa.

Great britain refunfuña algo sobre las trampas, que no le expliquen las reglas, sobre los Renault y el hecho de que no este el Aston Martín otra vez mientras el americano hace los ojos en blanco y pica start de nuevo.

* * *

_Y aun con todo me sigue haciendo gracia los problemas que Inglaterra tiene con la tecnología americana en general. Y eso que esta vez ni siquiera se ha enfrentado a Joan._


	15. Fifteenth

—Allez —suelta Francia fríamente y empieza a caminar a la puerta. Northen Ireland le aguanta la mirada mientras sale.

—Auf wiedersehen tío! —saluda Prusia levantando la mano cuando se da cuenta de que se va.

—Adieu —se despide él, caminando al coche. Northen Ireland le sigue, cerrando la puerta de la casa.

—Goodbye —se despide de Prusia y luego se acerca hasta el coche y hasta Francia, quien se para junto al coche y le mira.

El inglés le mira también y abre el coche. Francia abre la puerta y se mete dentro mientras el británico da la vuelta y se sienta al lado del conductor.

—What the hell pasa contigo? —pregunta agresivo. Francia suspira.

—¿Qué pasa de qué?

—Pues... ¡De eso! ¿Qué ha sido eso? —señala la casa arrancando el motor.

—Solo te hice una pregunta y no me la has contestado —declara pensando que se reitere a lo de suiza.

Northen Ireland frunce el ceño por que de hecho, se refiere a lo de Suiza... y también a lo de Prusia.

—No veo por que iba a ser de tu incumbencia.

—Je...—se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Je... Yo quisiera saber si es... Je... Argh —mira por la ventana y se cruza de brazos—. ¿Duermes con él o no? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Of course not —sentencia sin mirarle. El francés sonríe.

—Merci por quedarte... —le pone una mano en la pierna—. No sabes lo que fue quedarme con Prusse abajo.

—Thankstogod —bufa. Francia le hace unos cariños en la cara.

—Eres mi cita peligrosa —sonríe maquiavélico. El inglés aparta un poco la cara... y luego levanta las cejas con eso—. Quoi? —levanta las cejas extrañado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Peli... no es... tu... buf! —acaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Pelí? ¿No es? ¿Yo? —le pone una mano en el pecho—. ¿Eso que quiere decir?

Northen Ireland aprieta los ojos.

—No es una cita —sentencia volviendo a abrirlos para conducir.

—Ah, non... Pero Prusse cree que yo tengo una en la noche —sonríe bobamente y le pasa una mano por el pelo, o al menos lo intenta.

—¿Tú te...? —empieza a preguntar y luego niega con la cabeza en plan "no quiero saberlo, no quiero saberlo".

—¿Yo me? —levanta las cejas, pero el inglés vuelve a negar, ahora para Francia—. Bien... —asiente con la cabeza—. Yo creo que te ves muy bien con esa ropa —explica. El inglés sonríe de lado.

—Prussia ni siquiera lo ha notado... creí que diría algo —confiesa.

—Es alemán —se le acerca y le da un beso en la mandíbula, a lo que se incomoda un poco por que sigue conduciendo.

—Yes, but... siempre se entera de cosas de... esas. ¿cómo lo hace? —pregunta.

—Tiene a Hongríe, a Espagne y a mi... Yo te digo como exactamente es que se entera —le explica dándole otro beso, ahora en el cuello que le da un escalofrío.

—Y eso de la cerveza...

—¿Qué con eso? Él cree que yo voy a dormir con alguien más —le da un beso más—. Así que quería quitarte de mi camino.

—Yes... yes, significa que no sospecha, but... también cree que yo voy a dormir en el sofá, ¿Qué pasa si se levanta o cualquier cosa? —se le empieza a acelerar el corazón.

—Diremos que no llegaste —le hunde la mano en el pelo—. Relajate, Angleterre... ¿Quiéres que durmamos en un hotel hoy? —ofrece sonriendo.

—NO! —le mira de soslayo—. No... si no llegamos ninguno de los dos será aún más sospechoso.

—Bien —sonríe—. Calma, es Prusse. En el peor de los casos, no diría nada solo por mi —explica—. Aun así le he prohibido terminantemente que se acercara y... —le hace cariños en el pelo—, le he dicho que me matarían si se entera. Cosa que es cierta —sonríe.

—No, no, no... nada de en el peor de los casos. No puede saberlo. Así es como al final lo sabe todo el mundo —sentencia negando con la cabeza, tenso.

—Nadie lo sabe, ni va a saberlo. Es tu adorado Amerique contra mi cabeza, cher —explica.

—America... A America se le estan metiendo cosas en la cabeza —comenta preocupado.

—¿Cosas? ¿Cosas como cuales? —pregunta en serio mientras el inglés aparca cerca de la Place Vendôme.

—Recuerdas... "Much ado about Nothing"? —piensa en lo que Great Britain le contó en la mañana parando el motor.

—Mmm... Hay una pareja habitual y otra que de lleva mal, non? —pregunta mirándole de reojo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, aun sin bajarse.

—Yes —responde bajándose del coche son mirarle.

—Y Amerique quoi? ¿Ha dicho algo? —pregunta bajandose también, cerrando la puerta y esperando que de la vuelta y suba a la acera.

—Well, él la vió y al parecer encontró algunos, por supuesto estúpidos puntos de semejanza —le mira de soslayo llegando a su lado—. Suena como cuando le dió por las basura disney antes de ir a Toronto.

—Angleterre... —suspira y le da pena tener que hablar de esto, porque realmente no quiere. El inglés le mira empezando a andar—. ¿Por qué Amerique no...? —se le seca la garganta.

—¿No... ? —le insta a seguir pero Francia no anda, mirándole.

—No te ha hablado, ni le has hablado... —susurra apartando la vista.

—Yo... sí lo hice —responde—. Ayer hablé con él.

Francia se lleva las manos a la cara, realmente no queriendo hablar de esto.

—La idea siempre la va a tener, Angleterre —empieza—. Siempre que hablen de una relación de dos personas que se detestan, pensará en nosotros... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? nos ha visto toda la vida —agrega.

Northen Ireland bufa incomodándose también.

—Well, but...

—No sé que esperas que te diga —Francia empieza a andar ahora sí, mirando alrrededor.

—Nothing. Don't worry about it. —sonríe y le mira otra vez andando a su lado—. Yo... yo me ocupo.

—Yo quisiera ayudarte —le mira—. Solo... Realmente no se como —confiesa.

Northen Ireland suspira y Francia le toma de la mano hasta que llegan a un restaurante con mesas con manteles beige, velas y copas de cristal en la terraza, eligiendo una mesa desde la que se ve la columna de Trajano

—Quería ponerte picapica —comenta el francés mientras se sientan. Las grandes cejas se levantan haciendo lo propio frente a él.

—Eso me ha dicho —sonríe Francia y piensa que mejor... En vez de angustiarse, debe pasarla bien.

—Sigo pensando que si lo atan a una silla... Ni siquiera tienen por que atarle demasiado fuerte —empieza otra vez, sonriendo un poco y agradeciendo la calma.

—Si no lo atan fuerte... Prusse le desarma la casa, el país y a europa —sonríe—. Es el alma de Judas —se ríe al ver que Inglaterra sonríe.

—Creo que llamaré a Switzerland luego... por si acaso —propone.

—Estoy impresionado —comenta—. Con suisse... Son igual de histéricos —asiente—. Tengo que concederle eso a Prusse.

—Aún así, no creo que sea mucho peor que tu —sentencia—. ¿Qué es lo que te...? jum!

—Es bastante más bestia que yo, cher —le mira tomandole la mano por encima de la mesa mientras mira la carta.

—Yo hablo de la maldad intrínseca, no de los métodos —responde tomándosela casi sin notarlo, lo que hace al francés sonreír.

—No me sorprende que se lleven tan bien. Suisse con Austriche, tu con... Amerique. Alguien que no se burle... ¡Maldad intrínseca! —levanta las cejas y le acaricia la mano—. Es posible que no sea mucho mejor que yo —sonríe.

—Pues sí, que no se burle es importante —concede—. Y yo pondría la mano en el fuego por que no lo es —sonríe.

—Lo sé —concede sobre ambas mirándole por encima de la carta—. Así que no se burla —sonríe.

—Pues no, no lo hace —sentencia—. Es una persona respetuosa.

—Es una persona muy parecida a ti —sonríe—. ¿Cómo es que empezaron a ser amigos?

—Fue después de que vino a London la última vez —explica—. Por el asunto de volver a celebrar la final de la copa de la UEFA en Wembley.

—¿Y? —le mira de lado.

—Yo le llamé unos días después por que se fué abruptamente, por algo con su hermanita.

—Aja? —asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Le hablaste y?

—Le llame al cabo de unos días para asegurarme de que todo iba bien y había acabado bien y habíamos cerrado el trato —sigue el relato—. Estaba muy histérico y parecía necesitar hablar con alguien así que supongo que solo... Estaba en el momento adecuado en el lugar idóneo.

Francia sonríe sinceramente.

—No sé como no se me ocurrió antes, es una amistad perfecta.

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas.

—Oui. Espero que ambos se tranquilicen entre sí —le aprieta la mano.

—Quizás sería más fácil si no necesitáramos ser tranquilizados continuamente —responde altivo, pero sonriendo, cierra la carta y llama al camarero para que les tome nota.

—Nah, eso no tendría chiste alguno —se ríe—. Es mejor que tengan válvula de escape, mon amour.

—Pues nuestros corazones lo agradecerian —sigue en el mismo tono. Francia parpadea.

—Oh venga, si lo adoran...

—No, eso no es cierto en absoluto —miente mientras el camarero se les acerca. Los ojos azules le miran entrecerrados.

—Mentiroso —le acusa antes de pedir él dos platos de lo mismo sin dejarle ni hablar.

—Como vamos a adorar estar constantemente sometidos a presión, vergüenza, tensión, excitación... —empieza a enumerar casi ignorando completamente el asunto restaurante por estar metido en la discusión.

—Hacemos su vida divertida —explica—. Y excitante. Les encanta, ni intentes convencerme... Cada vez que dicen no en serio, nos detenemos.

—¡Hay muchas otra maneras! —propone—. Además, yo le creo mucho a él, Austria que parece un perfecto Caballero, por lo visto es una mala pieza de armar tomar —explica—. Así que... Lo unico que conseguimos es parecer unos histéricos.

—De verdad... De verdad. Si pudieras elegir que NUNCA más hiciera yo eso tan terrible... ¿Lo elegirías? Austria es un cabron, evidentemente —sentencia tomándole de la mano que le ha soltado cuando ha venido el camarero y sonríe de nuevo cuando se la da otra vez.

Northen Ireland abre la boca para decir algo y luego se lo repiensa.

—Pasa lo mismo contigo, of course, solo que a ti ya todos saben de que pie cojeas. O América, que parece tan dulce y tan condenadamente... Capitán del equipo de rugby—añade. El francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tu me has causado el 90% de esa mala fama, cher.

—¡Esa no es mala fama! ¡Esas son advertencias para incautos! —responde y Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Advertencias para incautos, que exagerados. Así que ustedes son las víctimas...

—¡Nada de exageración! —le mira—. Of course! —finge indignación.

—Todos parecemos unos santos y somos unos cabrones y ustedes parecen unos cabrones que son unas víctimas —se ríe.

—Yes! No se como lo lográis pero así funciona —explica—. No te rías que hablo perfectamente en serio —responde con una sonrisilla.

—Ya entiendo... —se ríe más— ¡Son unos dramáticos!

—En absoluto... ¡Vosotros no entendéis el asunto! —replica siguéndole.

—Me gusta la idea de que hagan su club —le sonríe—. El club de los agresivos incomprendidos —explica con un movimiento de la mano como si escribiera en el cielo—. Quizás podrían invitar a Romano —se ríe—. Espagne se los agradecería.

—Es un club para destruir a lo "cabrones encubiertos" —responde imitándole—. ¿Romano?

—Es un milagro que ni Amerique ni Canadá hayan salido como tu... Lastima de Sealand —sigue en su línea de pensamiento—. Mais oui... Romano... —se ríe bajito, pensando que las características que hacen a Romano parecido a ellos no son especialmente esta—. Ehh... Olvida a Romano.

—Eso es por tu influencia maligna. Fijate en la pequeña Seychelles... —protesta— o en Australia, aunque tu no tuviste nada que ver con eso... Why? ¿Qué pasa con romano? —le mira—. Claro que tampoco es como que yo te dejara influir mucho a America, por eso se parece a Australia. Crío a un puñado de montruitos hiperactivos —se da cuenta. Francia se ríe.

—Tú eres un monstruo hiperactivo, EL Monstruo Hiperactivo. Mira que buen muchacho salió Canadá gracias a mi... —sonríe.

—¡No es cierto! I'm a perfect Gentleman! —se defiende—. ¡Tuviste suerte! Canadá era un buen muchacho antes de que tu llegaras —replica.

—¿Estás consciente de que según tú yo soy la peor escoria? —le mira.

—Of course —concede.

—Jo... —protesta—. ¿Qué hay de tu objetividad? —pregunta.

—What? —le mira—. Es una opinión perfectamente objetiva. Yo podría pasar horas enumerando toooodo lo que detesto de ti —sentencia parándose frente a una escultura.

—Mmmm... Veamos... —le insta.

—Detesto... —se lo piensa—. Tu cinísmo —elige como primera cosa, lo que nos da una idea bastante clara que como va a ir el resto. Francia sonríe.

—Ya, como tú no eres cínico apenas —replica sarcástico.

—Tu absoluta falta de pudor y discreción, tus pésimos modales, tu pomposidad redundante, tu... —se detiene—. Es diferente.

—¿Mis pésimos modales? —levanta las cejas—. Yo no tengo pésimos modales... Eres tú el que eres un bestia —le sonríe—. Y no veo la diferencia.

—¡Los modales no son solo una cuestión de delicadeza de acciones!

—Mon dieu... Aja... —ojos en blanco.

—Es también la forma de decir las cosas, apuesto a que serías capaz de ir a cualquiera de este restaurante y conseguir que te diera las gracias por insultarle... Eso es de mal gusto —expone.

—No me jodas, ¡Eso es muy útil! —exclama.

—Es de mal gusto —sonríe.

—No seas ridículo, Angleterre... Según tu todo lo que yo hago que es antiético y de mal gusto y lo que haces tu, es... ¿De un gentleman?

—No estamos hablando de mi, estamos hablando de las cosas que no me agradan... Que detesto de ti —le recuerda mirándole con la cabeza ladeada.

—Ya... —asiente con la cabeza—. Y vemos ahí que no eres nada objetivo y estás buscando cosas con que odiarme, aunque sean idiotas. Quizás porque en el fondo no me detestas tanto —sonríe. Northen Ireland frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué te parecen idiotas? A mi parece perfectamente consecuente y lógico detestarte por eso.

—Porque es como detestarme por respirar —afirma—. Me detestas por todo lo que soy, mon amour.

—Seguramente tampoco respiras de la manera correcta.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es una pena —suspira.

—What? —pregunta mirándole.

—Yo no tengo esas dificultades, yo no te detesto —afirma y sonríe, el inglés le mira.

—¿¡Cómo que no!?

—Pues... Venga, hay cosas que me desagradan, pero no te odio por una lista tan grande como la que tu me dices —se ríe—. Yo no soy tan dramático, sería capaz de hacer una lista de cosas que me gustan tan larga como la de cosas que odio —sentencia en cuanto llega la comida.

Northen Ireland mira a su plato relamiéndose un poco y luego levanta la vista hacia Francia quien le sonríe cuando ve lo que esta haciendo.

—Está bueno, non? —pregunta con sonrisa de lado y el inglés entonces nota el tono ligeramente solemne con el que le ha dicho eso y como se incomoda, agradece el cambio de tema.

—No lo sé, pero si sabe igual que huele... Es sensato pensar que cabe la posibilidad de que a lo mejor no vomite —bromea y el francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—Seguro va a gustarte.

—"Seguro" me parece una profecía bastante atrevida incluso para ti —le pica.

—No es ninguna profecía atrevida, cher... es OBVIO que SIEMPRE te gusta —le mira con ojos brillantes.

—jum! —finje ofenderse medio sonriente—. Eso es lo que a ti, el más engreído entre los presumidos, te gusta creer.

—Soy el más engreído entre los presumidos, mon amour, porque tengo algo que presumir —le cierra un ojo.

—Ja! Ilumíname... ¿Sobre qué ibas a presumir? —sigue en ese tono altivo—. dime de que alardeas y te diré de que careces.

—Pues la comida, el sexo, este cuerpo, esta belleza... —se ríe—. Y no es que lo carezca, mon amour. Tú lo sabes.

Northen Ireland se sonroja y apara la vista pero sonrie un poco.

—Vanidad, vanidad...

—Bien, yo nunca he dicho que no sea vanidoso... ESO sí sería un descaro de mi parte —explica.

—Serías capaz... y seguramente luego te burlarías diciendo que había sido cinismo —suelte encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque solo fuera por ver las cara de todo el mundo preguntándonos como eres capaz de decirlo.

—Llevas todo el día haciendo notar mis fallos.

—oh, yes... —le mira sonriente.

—Quizás, cher, podríamos volver al tema anterior y decirme... para variar, algunas de las cosas que de hecho te agradan de mi. Es decir, es la única forma de ser objetivos, ¿estás de acuerdo? —le mira suspicaz.

El inglés parpadea y aparta la vista, sonrojándose un poco.

—Yo... no hay... no es... es... ¡yo soy objetivo! —se defiende terriblemente mal por lo incomodo del asunto.

—Si eres objetivo, entonces serás capaz de decirme exactamente qué es lo que te agrada de mi —sigue mirándole intensamente, con una sonrisilla.

—Ehm... bueno... — traga saliva nervioso, sin mirarle menientras jeuga con su comida.

—Para que esto no sea tan incómodo, yo puedo decirte alguna cosa que me gusta de ti, por cada cosa que tu digas que te gusta de mi —se lleva tranquilamente un pedazo de comida a la boca. Northen Ireland le mira un segundo y luego aparta la vista de nuevo.

—Yo... —sigue igualmente incomodo.

—Tú eres incapaz de decirme un solo cumplido —sonríe más y se lleva otro trozo a la boca, tranquilamente.

—Eso es por que... yo... no es... hum! —balbucea— me estoy comiendo tu comida, no? —bufa finalmente bastante sonrojado, sin mirarle.

—Por no decir una lista... —suelta entre dientes—. ¿Eso es un cumplido? Oh... cheeeer, merci —se ríe un poco—. A mi me gusta que te guste mi comida, siempre me ha gustado.

—jum! no, yo... quiero decir que... bugger! —protesta sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido. Francia se ríe.

—Eres tan mono.

Northen Ireland refunfuña algo relacionado con la comida, con la coacción, con que no es mono y con lo mucho que detesta a Francia.

—Oh, venga, Angleterre. A mi también me cuesta trabajo decirte cumplidos —explica, él le mira—. Aun así, creo que hoy te los has ganado —le pone una mano en la pierna.

Northen Ireland se incomoda de nuevo, removiéndose en su asiento.

—Sólo que por alguna razón, creo que prefieres que no te los diga —sonríe. El inglés levanta la barbilla en tono arrogante.

—Lo que ocurre es que sé de seguro que esto debe ser alguna sucia estrategia tuya para conseguir... que yo pague la comida por ejemplo, así que ¡ni creas que voy a creerte por un momento!

Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ya podrías darme algún día un poco de crédito, cher —comenta riendo.

—Al enemigo ni agua —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo.

Francia inclina la cabeza mirándole, se lo piensa mejor y se le acerca un poco, hablando en tono de confidencia.

—Quizás te convenza mejor si te susurro al oído cada una de las cosas que pienso... Alors que nous faisons l'amour.

El británico se queda paralizado y se sonroja muchísimo. Francia sonríe, separándose un poco y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no pensar demasiado en lo que acaba de decir.

Northen Ireland baja la cabeza, aún sonrojadísimo mirando el plato sin poder responder ni pensar nada en absoluto. El francés levanta una mano, y le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

El inglés tira el tenedor y la servilleta y la comida que tenía en el tenedor, dando un bote del susto, terriblemente incomodo... carraspea tratando de mantener algun tipo de dignidad. Al ver la reacción, Francia quita la mano, mirándole y haciendo un suave "Oh"

Northen Ireland le mira un segundo y luego vuelve a mirar rápidamente a su plato, tragando saliva. Francia carraspea también.

—¿Hace cuánto que no vas al Louvre?

—M-Mu-cho —logra susurrar, aún sin mirarle tratando de calmarse. El francés suspira.

—Hace un poco también que no voy yo y siempre tengo la mala suerte de encontrar cerrada la sección de los pintores holandeses, que es mi favorita —agrega—. Ya debería de aprenderme qué días del año está cerrada.

—Why? —pregunta.

—Suelo estar fuera. Y bien, no es... bueno, no... —se pasa la mano por el pelo, el inglés le mira de soslayo.

—No suelo venir aquí con Espagne y Prusse —explica.

—¿Qué haces con Spain y Prussia? —Pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa, para ayudar un poco al cambio de tema y a que fluya la conversacion hacia otro lado, aunque aún sigue un poco incomodo.

—Pues... cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra. Salir, beber. Espagne tiene una insana obsesion por mandarme de putas cada vez que me ve decaído —explica por explicar algo—. Prusse tiene una insana obsesión por meternos en líos... líos divertidos —sonríe.

—Los tres teneis una insana obsesión por poner de los nervios a todos los demás... —añade levantando las cejas. Francia se ríe.

—No a todos los demás, sólo a algunos elegidos.

—¿Algunos elegidos? —pregunta ya más tranquilo, cuando el camarero se lleva los primero platos y les sirven los segundos.

—Oui. Autriche, tú...

—Oh, bugger! y ¿qué se ha de hacer para salir de esa lista? —vuelve a levantas las cejas.

—No puedes, cher... nunca —lo mira a los ojos—. A menos que quieras.

—Why? ¿qué se ha de hacer? —repite intrigado esta vez.

—Pues... porqoue yo no quiero.

—Hum... siempre fastidiándome —protesta no muy en serio.

—¿O quieres tú? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Of course I do! —miente levantado las cejas y la barbilla, pero sonriendo. Francia le sonríe de lado.

—Deja de mentir.

—¡No lo hago! —finje ofenderse y el francés entrecierra los ojos.

—Mentira

—¿Y qué hay de los demas? —cambia el tema—. Switzerland, Hungary, Germany, Italy, Poland...? ¿por qué no a ellos?

—Suisse sí... —explica.

—Oh! tengo que llamarle —se acuerda.

—Tienes que llamarle... —sonríe—, ¿para qué?

—Para advertirle de Prussia, of course!

—Oh... —lo valora—, oui. Creo que debes advertirle porque para quitármelo de encima lo he mandado para allá...

—Quizás debería hacerlo cuanto antes por si Prussia... —piensa—. What? ¿Le has mandado para allá? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Si Prussia... —levanta las cejas—. No se atreve a tanto, cuando está solo —explica—. ¡Tú estabas!

—jum! —protesta por que habia pensado otra cosa—. Quizás deberías hablarle tu también y pedirle disculpas —valora sacando el teléfono.

—Hablarle a Suisse? Non, non... non. No tengo nada que decirle por ahora, tenemos relaciones sólo cuando es necesario —explica.

Northen Ireland le mira fijamente poniéndose tenso de golpe.

—Relaciones económicas, Angleterre... no me refiero a nada más —aclara con el mismo tono de seriedad.

—No he dicho nada —responde sonrojándose un poco y calmándose secretamente—. Después de todo puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que aclararme... —añade.

—Pero no tienes por que hacerte a la idea de cosas que no son ciertas —explica.

—No recuerdo que nunca te haya importado demasiado si... da lo mismo —abre el telefono buscando el número. Francia frunce el ceño y suspira derrotado porque realmente no tiene nada que decir ante eso.

Suena el telefono de Suiza y Northen Ireland mira a Francia de soslayo mientras no contesta.

—Hallo? —saluda el helvético.

—Hello, Switzerland —saluda Northen Ireland sonriendo, volviendo la vista para concentrarse en la llamada.

—Oh... England, hallo —le saluda Suiza de regreso.

—¿Cómo estas? —pregunta por cortesía.

—Bien... mejor... ¿qué ha pasado? —levanta las cejas.

—No, no pasa nada, solo era para advertirte, Prussia... ha sabido por... —vacila mirando a Francia de soslayo otra vez—. Bueno, sé que tiene intenciones de llamarte para molestarte —le advierte.

—Ya me habló varias veces, England... ya hablamos del tema —explica. Francia lo mira intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Ya te ha llamado? Oh, bollocks! —protesta—. ¿Qué te hadicho? ¿Estas... bien?

—Te he gritado hace rato que... —se queda callado unos segundos—. England, ¿estás bien?

—¿Yo? yes, of course... —mira a Francia.

—No estoy seguro... ya tuvimos esta conversación —frunce el ceño y mira a Austria.

—Ya tuvimos... hum... —frunce el ceño y cae en la cuenta—. OH! Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Yes. Ejem... sorry, lo... lo había olvidado —sentencia deciciendo que va a ASESINAR a Great Britain.

Austria le sostiene la mirada a Suiza sin saber que sucede pero tratando de deducirlo.

—¿Lo habías olvidado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro? —levanta las cejas.

—Yes, yes... —hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia—. Todo está bien, es que he estado... todo el día trabajando, en el parlamento, ¿sabes? ya no sé a quien he llamado y a quien no —se ríe un poco.

Francia mira a Northen Ireland con el ceño fruncido también, intentando él deducir qué coño es lo que pasa con Inglaterra que evidentemente está actuando extraño.

—England, yo creo que dejamos muy claro que habíamos... ¡te grité! —exclama Suiza sorprendido.

—¿M-me gritaste? —pregunta Northen Ireland sorprendido—. I mean, yes, yes... I know... sorry.

—Estoy sorprendido, England —admite Suiza incómodo. Francia sigue mirándo a Northen Ireland ahora con cara más de sorpresa.

—I'm... I'm sorry, Switzerland... I'm really really sorry —se disculpa y mira a Francia, al notar su cara se mueve incomodo en su asiento—. Ehm... tengo que dejarte ahora, ok? ya... hablamos pronto.

—It's ok. Te... hablo más tarde —responde Suiza, ligeramente preocupado, mientras cuelga.

—¿Trabajando toda la mañana? —levanta las cejas Francia mirándole.

—Goodbye —se despide Northen Ireland también—. Pues no iba a decirle... —se incomoda guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Aun así, parecía... —sonríe un poco—. ¿Acaso hablas TANTO mientras duermes?

—What? —pregunta descolocado.

—Oui... como si le hubieras hablado antes, si entendí bien —levanta una ceja—, y no lo recordaras.

—No, no... —responde apartando la vista—. Quien le habló fue Prussia... por eso me disculpaba, por que llegué tarde a advertirle. Lo de las otras llamadas fue... ehm... bueno una escusa.

—Ya... —lo mira unos instantes más y luego sonríe—... una excusa. Me gusta que tengas excusas así.

—¿Así cómo? —pregunta aún no relajado del todo.

—Más bien, lo que me gusta es que tengas que tener esas excusas, mon amour —le cierra un ojo. El inglés se incomoda un poco otra vez y luego suspira.

—Esto en el fondo, de alguna forma macabra y absolutamente culpable es... divertido—confiesa.

Francia levanta las cejas sorprendido, mientras sonríe más y ladea un poco la cara, mirándole.

—No es para nada macabro, cher... —extiende una mano por encima de la mesa, con la palma hacia el techo, invitándole a tomarla, él la toma pero no le mira.

—E-es macabro por que es mentir y todo eso, pero el secreto... esconderle a Prussia o a Switzerland lo hace excita... —se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo y se detiene a si mismo sonrojándose— ¡Por la reina! ¡Me has drogado el vino! —se queja.

Francia se ríe a carcajadas mientras le aprieta la mano.

—¡Claro que no te he drogado nada, lo estás diciendo tu solito!

—Claro que me has drogado —toma la copa inspeccionandola—. I mean, no! no es divertido ni... ni nada de eso ni... es nada por que no es nada ni... —cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Has terminado ya de comer? —cambia el tema, señalando su plato, sin soltarle.

—Yes —asiente agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

—Bien... ¿podrías pedir la cuenta mientras tanto? ¿O quieres un postre? Yo... voy a ir al baño —explica mirándole y ladeando la cabeza.

Northen Ireland le mira, sonríe y suspira.

—Yes, yo pago —responde.

—Non, cher... —niega con la cabeza, y se lleva su mano a la boca, dándole un beso en los nudillos—, pago yo. Sólo pide la cuenta.

El inglés traga saliva y después de unos segundos demasiado tarde, suelta la mano rapido, incomodo. Francia le sonrie y muy campante, se levanta. Metiéndole la mano al pelo y despeínándolo cuando pasa tras el para ir al baño.

Northen Ireland bufa un poco por eso, pero sonríe y no le lanza nada, lo que es bastante impresionante.

Suena el teléfono de Prusia quien se estira en el sofá mientras juega con su PSP, bebe cerveza y habla con España por que estan jugando en linea, le pide un momento para recuperar su teléfono de encima de la mesa mirando que es Francia y contestando.

—Hallo! —saluda Prusia contento—. ¿Cómo va eso, el más Awesome pervertido favorito del Awesome yo?

Francia sonríe.

—Eso me pregunto yo. ¿Qué le has hecho a Suisse? ya me ha llegado el chisme.

—¿Te ha llegado? —Prusia orgulloso—. Awesome! kesesesese solo estuve llamándole y preguntándole, ¡nada maligno! —responde de esa forma que nadie se cree.

—Ya, claro mon amour... y con eso yo me he creído absolutamente todo lo que has dicho, porque al parecer, el Awesome Prusse cree que su Awesome pervertido favorito es idiota —exclama Francia contento.

—Estaba histerico, tío, se puso a gritar y a lanzar cosas, pude oirle... creo que tengo que hacer esto más a menudo, por teléfono es casi igual de divertido.

—Un día van a matarte —responde pacientemente—. ¿No has incendiado nada? —pregunta suspicaz—. ¿O tirado mi casa? ¿O... Nada?

El albino mira alrededor.

—Naaah, hay un poco de mierda por aquí por eso del territorio comanche, pero estoy hablando con Spanien y dándole una paliza a Grand teff auto —explica. Francia sonríe, tranquilizándose.

—Bien. Saludame a Espagne y te recuerdo: salte de ahí antes de las diez y no vuelvas antes de las dos —amenaza.

—Ja, ja... —asiente—. Por cierto, ¿cómo va por ahí con el cejas?

—Ah, no lo sé, hace rato que no le veo. Está por ahí dándole lata a alguien más —miente más tranquilamente ahora.

—Awesome! —exclama—. ¿Vas a venir antes de ir a tu cita para que pueda seguirte a gusto? —pregunta riendose.

—Prusse... mon amour. No me obligues a mi a pasar la noche en un hotel, oui? Quiero mostrarle la casa —explica—. Ya te dije que si tu lo ves, yo estoy muerto.

—Es broma, es broma —se ríe—. Por cierto, Spanien dice que quiere hablar contigo... ya, ya se lo he dicho, contento? —le dice a España.

—NON! —grita Francia poniéndose tenso inmediatamente—. Non... ehm... yo... estoy ocupado —lo suaviza nervioso.

—Nein? —Prusia se sorprende del grito y luego se rie pensando que es broma— vengaaa! kesesesese! no te vas a volver responsable ahora —se ríe de nuevo—. Además, es la escusa perfecta para tomarte un respiro.

—Dile que... dile que no... dile que... yo... eh...

—Dice que te pregunte que estas haciendo... —dice para Francia y luego se dirige a España—. Pero tío, ¿qué va a estar haciendo? pues esta trabajando, claro, ya te lo he dicho yo... —se calla un segundo y se vuelve para Francia—. Dice que tú sabes a qué se refiere. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Dile... eso. Err... dile... dile que yo... que... —se muerde el labio—. Dile que nada malo.

—Dice que nada malo, tío, pero a mi me da que sí debe serlo por como vacila —Prusia inventándose la malignidad.

—Hey! Prusse! —protesta Francia—. Dile que luego le hablo —exclama.

—Ja, ja... Él también dice que mejor habla contigo directamente. Tíos, no me estoy enterando de nada —protesta el albino.

—No quiero hablar con él ahora, ¿vale? —le confiesa a Prusia bajando el tono de voz.

—Espera, Spanien —pide Prusia y se vuelve a Francia—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, no pasa nada... tengo que irme —suelta Francia sonando terriblemente a la defensiva.

—Was?, espera, Frankreich, tío! —Pide Prusia en un tono más desconsolado, el francés respira intentando calmarse.

—Quoi?

—¿Que... qué es lo que va mal? —pregunta sin enterarse de nada.

—No va nada mal, todo va, de hecho, estupendamente bien. Mejor que... —hace una pausa—. Tengo que irme.

—Mmmm... ¿y por qué no quieres hablar con Spanien? no habreis peleado, ¿verdad? —un poco preocupado.

—Non, solo... Prusse! No tenías que decir en voz alta que no quiero hablar con él —hace los ojos en blanco—. Estoy únicamente ocupado, ¿vale? Tengo que irme.

—Vale, vale, estás ocupado. No te preocupes, no me esta oyendo ahora, he sacado el manos libres —responde.

—Merci —suspira un poco más dulcemente—. No le digas nada más a Espagne... sigan jugando. No te portes mal, desaparece de mi casa y ni se te ocurra espiarme —vuelve a las amenazas.

—Ja, ja... desde cuando me dices tanto que hacer y qué no? Ni que fueras Ungarn! —responde en broma.

—Desde que estás acampando en mi casa, mon ami... —sonríe—. Oh, por cierto, me ha dicho Anglete... el idiota de las cejas —se autocorrige—, que probablemente no llegue a dormir hoy o que llegue muy muy tarde en la madrugada.

—Oh... bueh, no es como que vayamos a echarle de menos —se ríe. Francia se ríe forzadamente.

—Sólo te lo decía por si acaso... te preguntabas dónde estaba toda la noche. Detestaría que me interrumpieras por él —agrega mordiéndose la uña del dedo, pensando que quizás es demasiado obvio lo que está haciendo.

—Ja! como me lo voy a preguntar, seguro se queda trabajando en su embajada el muy muermo —suelta como si fuera aburridisimo.

—Oui... ya sabes como es. En fin. Me voy, saludos a Espagne —se despide.

—Auf viedersein! —se despide.

—Adieu! —se despide él, colgando y pensando en el cabrón de españa y su sexto sentido. Se guarda el teléfono en la bolsa y se lava las manos, admirándose en el espejo.

Finalmente regresa a la mesa después de varios minutos más, arreglándose frente al espejo, y se sienta junto a Inglaterra, dándole un suave beso en los labios al hacerlo.

—Y como se te ocurre no... —se detiene Northen Ireland de hablar por teléfono en cuanto Francia hace eso.

—¿Me extrañaste? —pregunta Francia en un susurro sin notar que estaba hablando por teléfono, Northen Ireland se sonroja.

—Wait, acaba de... ehm... creo que tengo que dejarte. Hablamos luego. Y avisame de esas cosas antes, bloody hell! —protesta para el teléfono, hablando con Great Britain.

—Oh... —cae en la cuenta haciéndole un cariño—. No tienes que colgar, puedo... distraerte —le susurra acercándose más, al oído.

Northen Ireland se sonroja aún más negando con la cabeza y tensándose.

—No, no, I know, I know... no tienes que volver a repetirme... —sigue al teléfono. Francia hace su mejor sonrisa maligna, acercándosele más aún al oido que no es por el que está hablando y dándole un feliz beso en ese punto misterioso que tiene en esa zona y que parece funcionar tan bien. A Northen Ireland se le empieza a fundir el cerebro sin escuchar muy bien lo que le estan diciendo.

—Yo... también... yo no quiero... no eres el unico que se esfuer...za... —balbucea con mucho mucho trabajo.

Francia se ríe por lo bajo y sigue a lo suyo.

—T-tengo que... What? —pregunta medio atontado, tratando de apartarse de Francia (sin apartarse) y concentrarse, pero el francé sigue sin ninguna piedad—. I-I... can't... —sigue balbuceando, cada vez de forma más incoherente.

Francia se separa un poquito y luego le da un beso más, ahora más hacia el cuello. De pronto, Great britain entiende lo que esta pasando y hace que Northen Ireland vuelva en si como si le arrancaran una tirita.

—America? —pregunta en voz normal y Francia se separa completamente, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Northen Ireland a la cara, quien sacude la cabeza—. Bollocks... you are an bloody... —le suelta al teléfono, muy muy enojado.

—Es A... —levanta las cejas y levnata las manos, enojado el también—. Dieu.

—Hablaremos luego —cuelga por fin increiblemente crispado. Francia se mantiene en silencio, mirándo a la mesa.

Northen Ireland se guarda el telefono y se muerde el labio mirando a Francia de soslayo, quien se mira las uñas.

—I... —empieza en un susurro, pero el francés bufa, arpetando los ojos y pensando que quizás realmente no quiere saberlo. Es decir, es obvio. Es perfectamente obvio y ni siquiera entiende qué es exactamente lo que le molesta.

—No estaba hablando con él —suelta Northen Ireland aunque no le haya preguntado—. Estaba hablando con un arsehole al que voy a matar y le ha nombrado y... —explica— I'm sorry —susurra.

Francia le mira, sonríe, se le acerca de nuevo y le besa así que el inglés se deja besar pasándosele el mal humor de golpe y todos fueron felices para siempre... o al menos por un ratito.

—Vámonos, ya he pagado... —pide mirando alrededor un poco incomodo cuando se ha separado.

Francia le hace un cariño en la cara, y le pasa un mechon de corto pelo por atrás de la oreja.

—Te he dicho que pagaba yo, mon amour...

—Yes... pero has tardado tanto... explica—. No sería la primera vez que uno de los dos se fuga para que el otro se haga cargo —bromea sabiendo que quien más hace eso es él.

—Eres un tonto —se pone de pie—. Hoy no voy a fugarme y esperaría yo que no te fugaras tu tampoco. Me han hablado por teléfono.

Northen Ireland se pone de pie también, sonriendo.

—¿Malas noticias? —pregunta mirándole de reojo. Francia sonríe.

—Ya quisieras, cher... —le deja pasar y le pone ambas manos en la cintura, caminando (y dirigiéndole) a la salida, mientras le habla al oído—. Pero non... del trabajo, tu sabes. Diciéndome que no he de vovler hasta el lunes.

Northen Ireland yergue la espalda.

—Oh! ¿y a eso le llamas buena noticia? debe ser todo un acontecimiento que te pases por la oficina.

Francia mueve un poquitín las manos hacia el frente y hacia abajo, en la ingles, justo al punto en donde el torso se convierte en piernas (y demasiado cerca de las regiones vitale de inglaterra). Lo jala un poco hacia sí.

—Es buena noticia, porque puedo dedicarte más tiempo, Angleterre —susurra con acento parisino en su oido, justo al salir del restaurante y Northen Ireland tiene que, ahora si, llevarse las manos a la nariz tratando de controlar su hemorragia, despues de que se ha sonrojado hasta sacar humo por las orejas a la vez que trata de soltarse.

Francia lo suelta, sonriente, después de unos instantes.

El inglés sigue buscando freneticamente en sus bolsillos un pañuelo y tratando de darle la espalda, se limpia de la manera más disimulada que puede tratando de mantener la dignidad.

Francia sonríe un poco, admirando su obra y después se aleja unos cuantos pasos de Inglaterra "viendo un escaparate", intentando darle un poco de privacidad, sin quitarle en realidad el reojo de encima.

Cuando acaba, el inglés carraspea y se arregla la camisa aún sonrojado pero tratando de mantener el aire de "aquí no ha pasado nada". Francia silba un poco, con aire "desinteresado".

—¿Listo para irnos, cher?

—Yes —responde sin mirarle, acabando de arreglarse el cuello de la camisa.

Francia le extiende la mano de nuevo para que se la tome y lo hace desinteresadamente, aún sin mirarle.

El francés pasea con el de la mano, en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia el Louvre.

—Sigue sin encantarme la pirámide...

—Pues a mi si me gusta —le lleva la contraria por definición, sin pensar casi en lo que dice. Francia levanta las cejas, tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué te gusta tanto?

—Eh... —vacila por la pregunta—. Hum, bueno... una claraboia es una buena idea y el palacio es demasiado... —se detiene—. Bueno, el caso es que si hubieran puesto algo que tratara de imitar el estilo clasico habria sido un fiasco seguro así que el contraste... es como las mezclas de sabores que haces y yo no consi... hum. Bueno. Of course prefiero lo que Foster hizo en el british.

Francia le mira de reojo, encantado con toda la explicación.

—Entiendo, entiendo. Yo nunca he dicho que debían hacer algo que tratara de imitar el estilo clásico, sólo digo que sigue sin encantarme desde aquí —explica apretándole la mano.

—¿Por qué la pusiste entonces? —pregunta.

—Porque tenía que poner una entrada más decente que por la puerta principal y... bueno, se ve bonita —explica sin hacer mucho sentido.

—¿Cómo es que la puerta principal no es lo bastante decente? —le mira de reojo—. Otra de tus excentricidades —se queja en broma.

—No cabíamos... todo se apeñuzcaba ahí en la puerta y todos los recorridos empezaban desde el mismo punto. Abajo, hecho como se hizo, tienes diferentes entradas... sirve mejor para las masas, mon amour —entran a las escaleras electricas.

—Entonces creo que puede quedarse —sentencia mirándola.

—¡Pues claro que va a quedarse! —el inglés le sonríe y Francia le da un suave golpe en el abdomen—. ¿Crees que esté abierta la sala de los pintores holandeses? Hace fácil años que no puedo verla, quizás tu me des un poco de suerte —le sonríe.

—Creo que podemos coaccionar a alguien para que la abran si acaso no lo está —propone y Francia levanta las cejas.

—Pero si esta... Oh! Non, no se si...

—What? —le mira levantando las cejas y con expresion confiadas

—Pues nunca he... Tiene puertas blindadas y demás, ¡cierran las salas por una razón! —Francia el bien portado.

—No he dicho que vayamos a colarnos... he dicho que vayamos a hablar con quien sea necesario y a obligarles a explicarnos por que esta cerrada hasta la saciedad o hasta que cualquier razón quede reducida al absurdo, lo que pase primero —continua.

—Es que no es que este cerrada siempre. Está cerrada siempre que vengo, que es diferente —explica pacientemente—. Que ahora que lo dices... —reflexiona—. Quizás haya algo que oculten —le mira—. Tu no te has robado mis pinturas, ¿verdad?

—¡Ya no hago eso! —chilla.

—Bueno, eso dices pero hace no tantos años si lo hacías y yo hace años que no veo esas pinturas —le analiza—. ¿Estás seguro de que no fuiste tú y le pagaste a alguien de mi museo para que no me dijera?

—Ojala esté cerrado —suelta entredientes, fastidiado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vale, vale... no te enfades —lo jala un poco hacia él y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Quizás me des suerte.

—No, vamos a ver la sala de las expoliaciones, venga. vamos a ver que tienes de egipto... ah!, no! si la joya del antiguo egipto la tengo yo... que descuidado soy a veces —suelta sarcastico sonriendo con burla. Francia le mira con ojos entrecerrados.

—Ja-ja, mira que orgulloso estás de ser un canalla —suelta serio, pero en un tono tan melodramático que seguro a Inglaterra le da risa.

—¿Canalla? —se ríe—. No más que tú, darling —entrecierra los ojos retándole pero sonriendo.

—Oh, desde luego que mucho más que yo —le suelta la mano y se cruza de brazos—. Tú eres y siempre has sido el canalla mayor. Yo me tranquilicé después de Napoleon.

—¿Insinuas que yo no? —levanta las cejas y pone los brazos en jarras.

—Insinúo que... —carraspea—. ¡Tú me estás llamando canalla!

—Eso es por que lo eres —le pone un dedo en el pecho y empuja un poco.

—¿En qué te basas para decir que lo soy? —pregunta mirando la mano en su pecho. Northen Ireland se mesa la barbilla.

—Me parece que esta en el ala Denon... ¿la Galeria grande? Italy lleva llorandote por eso desde el renacimiento —insiste, hablando de la Gioconda.

Francia sonríe de lado, ligera e imperceptiblemente.

—Non, non... Non —intenta quitarse de enfrente del dedo acusatorio.

—Non, non... non —le imita— non, non Quoi?

—Ja-ja —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, ligeramente ofedido—. Eso no vale... Porque no es mi culpa. Aquí alguien la compró —especifica.

Northen Ireland sonríe triunfador aún mirándole.

—¿Comprarla? nadie la compró tu lo sabes, Italy lo sabe y que trates de engañarme a mi es practicticamente una ofensa —responde.

—¡Él la trajo aquí! ¡Yo no la robe! —se defiende dándole la espalda.

—La confiscaste que es el eufemismo —se burla agachándose un poco y sacando la cabeza por su lado, para mirarle desde abajo.

—Pero estaba aquí... Y yo... —le mira y sonrie, sacándole la lengua—. No me digas canalla.

—Canalla... —repite letamente, sonriendo. Francia le pone un dedo en la frente.

—Si tu me llamas así, no se como es que yo debo llamarte a ti.

El inglés le tiende la mano para que se la estreche como si se estuviera presentando.

—Lord United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland.

— Rosbif —respode poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego mira la mano que le tiende sin tomársela, aunque da un paso hacia él invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Golfo —responde con menos seguridad. Baja la mano, vacilando un poco y dando un pequeño pasito hacia atrás.

—Cejas de azotador —da un paso más hacia él.

—Wine bastard —responde esta vez haciendo un esferzo por quedarse donde está, sin vacilar.

—Espantapájaros —le sonríe.

—Ugly frog —frunce el ceño pero sonríe también.

—Hortera —ojos en blanco sonriendo.

—Presumido —se acerca un poco.

—Pésimo cocinero —se le acerca más.

—Desastroso ingeniero —le toca la nariz con la suya.

—Pelo crespo —levanta las cejas.

—Melena de niña —entrecierra los ojos.

—Tienes pésimo gusto —sube una mano a su cuello.

—Y tu no sabes hacer nada que no tenga que ver con la estética —cierra los ojos al sentir la mano en el cuello y baja sus manos que mantiene en jarras.

Francia sube la mano por su cuello hasta su nuca y ahí la cierra, jalando un poco el pelo, nada muy bestia.

—Se "hacerte" a ti —responde en una analogía algo... extraña, pero creo que suficientemente entendible y cuando Northen Ireland esta apunto de besarle... suena el telefono de Francia.

Francia le suelta el pelo... y BUFA. Northen Ireland se separa, sonrojado, volviéndose a cualquier escultura/cuadro random que haya por ahí.

—Merde! —murmura Francia por lo bajo sacando el teléfono y contestando sin mirar quien le habla.

—¡Hola! —saluda España. Al francés se le hace un nudo en el estómago, y camina unos pasos alejándose de Inglaterra.

—Te detesto.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta España desconsoladillo.

—Estaba... yo... Anglet... —se calla—. Olvídalo —suspira.

—Francia... —le regaña un poquito—. Prusia me ha contado más o menos... ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Nada, no estoy haciendo nada. Nada de nada —negarlo todo, lo hace menos sospechoso.

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no estas haciendo nada? —insiste.

—No sé qué te ha contado Prusse, pero... —carraspea—. Yo... Estoy... tra-trabajando, estoy trabajando —explica de manera absolutamente NO creíble.

—Prusia me ha contado que Inglaterra está ahí contigo y que casi le echas de tu casa... y que te porpuso un par de bromas que hacerle y te negaste a todas y cada una de ellas —explica España para evidenciarlo. Francia se muerde el labio.

—No quiero... no quiero oirlo —responde.

—También me dijo que tenías una cita y que te negabas a darle detalles —continua.

—S'il vous plait —susurra—. Tengo una cita con alguien y estoy trabajando —recupera la compostura, mirando a Inglaterra a lo lejos—. Prusse debería estar quedándose en tu casa y tengo que irme —sentencia al final. España niega con la cabeza.

—Solo confirmame que esto no va acabar como la última vez, contigo encerrado en tu casa por una semana entera.

—Esto no... no.. no quiero oirlo —admite.

—Franciaa... —suplica negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy muy feliz —agrega.

—Sí, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? —pregunta.

—No quiero oirte, NO quiero oirte —repite, acercándose a inglaterra.

—¿Qué pasara cuando llame América, Francia? ¿Qué pasará cuando te grite, te destruya y se largue como ha hecho cada una de las veces? —insiste España.

—No va a pasar —susurra—. Tengo que irme. Adieu.

—Francia... —repite españa en el mismo tono—. Te volvere a llamar.

Francia cuelga y aprieta los ojos... Guarda el teléfono, mira a Inglaterra, se le acerca por la espalda y lo abraza, hundiendo la nariz en su hombro.

Northen Ireland da un saltito, del susto y se tensa pero no se aparta.

—Mon petit chou —suspira Francia, abrazándole con más fuerza.

—Are you ok? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y levantando las manos para agarrarle los brazos, al notar esto un poco raro.

—Oui —responde el debilmente— I am ok... parfaitement —responde con un poco más de seguridad.

—Mmmm... —duda no muy seguro.

—Conozco... una manera secreta de subir a la azotea —confiesa aún abrazándole, el inglés levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué hay en la azotea? —pregunta girando un poco la cara hacia él.

—Mmm —sonríe—. Nada interesante. Pero está prohibido y el camino incluye un pasaje secreto y una venda en los ojos —explica girando la cabeza hacia él. Northen Ireland sonríe también.

—Oh! ¿para qué una venda en los ojos si no hay nada digno de ser robado?

—Porque... —empieza y se detiene a si mismo—. Oh, non... ¿Y tú crees que yo voy a decirle a mi peor enemigo por qué es que necesito vendarle los ojos?

—Oh! ¿así que tú crees que yo voy a fiarme de que mi peor enemigo me vende los ojos? —responde de vuelta en el mismo tono, sonriendo.

—¡Pues claro! —responde en plan "obviamente sí".

—Pues... ante un argumento aplastantemente lógico como ese no me quedará más remedio que rendirme —suelta medio sarcástico y Francia se ríe un poco por lo bajo.

—Ya sabía yo que como siempre, me costaría mucho convencerte.

—Tienes aquí a un duro necociante, boy —responde en el mismo tono, sonriendo.

—¿Duro negociante? —le mira con esa cara y toma de la mano y le empieza a jalar—. Un punto interesante va a ser conseguir con que vendarte los ojos... Pero ya nos preocuparemos por eso.

—Si ese es el mayor de los problemas... —se burla mientras le sigue.

—Oui, desde luego mon amour... —caminan unas cuantas salas y luego llegan a unas escaleras. Francia empieza a bajar. Northen Ireland levanta las cejas.

—Había oído de las confusiones sobre la derecha y la izquierda, pero arriba y abajo ya raya lo ridículo, ¿no?

—Calla... No estoy confundido, pareces nuevo en lo de los pasajes secretos.

Northen Ireland se ríe empezado a bajar un poco más deprisa, por la excitacion. Llegan a una puerta y se detienen ahí.

—Dame una tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Y no te vale el carnet de la biblioteca? —pregunta sacando la cartera.

—Lo que sea, voy a abrir esta puerta con ella... —le explica. Le tiende el carnet del videoclub entonces, por que seguro tiene un carnet de un videoclub que cerró en los años ochenta guardado en la cartera o alguna tarjeta de visita o algo así, la cartera de Northen Ireland debe dar a otra dimension... y el de la biblioteca no quiere que se rompa.

Francia abre la puerta y le devuelve la tarjeta.

—Ahora entra aquí —entran a una habitación oscura. Cierra la puerta tras él y aplasta a Inglaterra contra la misma, con un beso, quien se sorprende en primer instante, pero luego sucumbe con... muchos menos problemas que cuando lo hacen en público, eso hay que decirlo. Un poco más tarde Francia se separa.

—Me lo debías.

—What? —pregunta aún un poco atontado. El francés le toma del brazo y empieza a caminar con el agarrado de la mano.

Northen Ireland le sigue tratando de acostumbrar los ojos a la poca luz e identificar dónde están.

—Son las bodegas —explica Francia y se detiene de repente a lo que el inglés se detiene también al notar que él lo hace, aún inspeccionando alrededor con curiosidad.

—Quedate aquí —le pide metiéndose a una puerta unos segundos... Hace un poco de ruido adentro.

Northen Ireland levanta las cejas y saca el telefono, tratando de iluminar y ver algo. Francia sale un poco después.

—¿Qué haces? —le toma de la mano y le quita el teléfono.

—¡Eh! —protesta—. Solo trato de ver que hay por aquí.

—Justo eso es lo que no quiero —saca algo de la bolsa del pantalón. Le toca la cara a ciegas y se le acerca de nuevo, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y por supuesto, el inglés le busca abriendo los labios y acto seguido frunce el ceño.

Francia le pone un pañuelo sobre los ojos que huele fuertemente a aguarrás.

—What the hell es esto? —protesta por el olor.

—Un trapo.., —le besa de nuevo en los labios, amarradolo más fuerte—. ¿Cruz o cuernos?

—Si el resto del camino está tan oscuro como esto, no deberías preocupa... What? —pregunta deteniendose, sin entender la pregunta.

—Estoy poniendo algo frente a tus ojos. Una cruz o unos cuernos. Quiero saber si ves —pregunta en su oído.

—Cuernos —responde y Francia le besa de nuevo, riendo.

—What? —pregunta.

—Venga... Que quiero llegar a la azotea —susurra de nuevo en su oído, tomándole de la mano y empezado a arrastrarlo por un pasillo laaaargo.

Northen Ireland le sigue a tientas, agarrándose fuerte y andado un poco más lento pero más cerca de él que de normal.

Franciaabre una puerta y luego otra y caminan un poco más hasta otro cuarto más frío.

—Tienes que subir por aquí —le explica poniéndole la manos en unos peldaños de hierro—. Sube un par de pisos hasta que tu cabeza toque con el techo.

El inglés tantea con la mano, con todo el resto de sus sentidos alerta y empieza a subir lentamente buscando cada escalón a tientas, pero tratando de hacerlo con la mayor naturalidad posible. Francia le da un beso en la nuca.

—Yo estoy tras de ti _Cher_...

—_I know_... puedo olerte a pesar de que pretendías intoxicarme... y también puedo oírte —responde.

—Olerme... Mmmm —exclama contento subiendo tras él

—_Yes_ —responde un poco incomodo, pensando en el perfume del francés notando el techo. El de pelo largo sube junto a él y sobre los mismos eslabones estando DEMASIADO cerca, abrazándole por atrás. Levanta la mano y abre una trampilla.

Northen Ireland no se mueve pero se le acelera el corazón y le da la sensación de que esta bombeando haciendo ruido como si fuera una ametralladora que seguramente Francia está oyendo.

—Sube, _Angleterre_ —le susurra al oído con voz agitada por la escalada, él se sonroja un poco por el tono y obedece aún a tientas. Francia se ríe y sube tras él—. Ahora viene lo bueno... Tienes que caminar por esta barda con los ojos vendados... Sobre una bicicleta —explica abrazándole por la cintura. El inglés estira los brazos tratando de toparse con cualquier cosa y se levanta un poco la venda en cuanto ve que efectivamente están en la azotea, se calma un poco y vuelve a bajarse la venda.

—No hagas trampa, _Angleterre._

—Puedo cantar también de mientras —responde sarcástico.

—Eso sería fantástico... En francés, _s'il vous plait_ —le sigue abrazando por la espalda. _Northen Ireland_ se incomoda un poco al pensar en la canción que se le ha ocurrido pero igualmente aprieta los ojos bajo su venda y se sonroja un poco... Siempre puede mentir como un bellaco y decir que es lo único que se sabe.

_—Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois_ _La vie en rose_ —susurra cantando un poco con el corazón acelerado otra vez y la respiración un poco agitada... Se le seca la garganta cuando acaba. Y Francia se queda paralizado, con el corazón acelerado también, escuchando cada palabra.

—_Il est entré dans mon coeur, Une part de bonheur... Dont je connais la cause_ —le susurra él al oido, siguiendo la canción (y saltándose un pedazo)— _C'est lui pour moi, Moi pour lui dans la vie, Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie _—agrega con la voz ligeramente cortada.

El inglés se queda paralizado... traga saliva con la boca seca, sonrojándose aún más y temblando un poco. Francia sube la mano lentamente por el pecho de Inglaterra, hasta ponerla encima de su corazón que esta prácticamente taquicárdico.

—_Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie. __Et dès que je l'aperçois_ —sigue cantando, susurrándole al oído—. _Alors je sens en moi, mon coeur qui baaaat._

Northen Ireland se incomoda más, revolviéndose.

—_Please_... —suplica en un susurro y Francia sonríe con los ojos brillantes (y un poco llorosos seguramente pero no va a admitirlo jamás), mientras con la otra mano, le levanta la barbilla y... le besa (porque siempre que Inglaterra suplica por algo, Francia le besa) y _Northen Ireland_ no le ve, por que sigue con la venda, pero sucumbe al beso agradeciendo que haya dejado de decir esas cosas que quiere saber pero no quiere oír.

Francia empieza a desabotonarle el pantalón, a lo que _Northen Ireland_ pone las manos sobre las manos de Francia, buscándolas a tientas pero sin detenerle. El francés se muerde la lengua otra vez, para contenerse y no decirle lo que está pensando, mientras camina un poco hacia atrás hasta que Inglaterra encuentra resistencia en los pies y le sienta y se sienta en un bordo más alto de la azotea

_Northen Ireland_ le agarra más fuerte de las manos cuando siente que se mueve y anda con todo el cuidado que puede para no caerse. Después Francia se le recuesta encima.

El inglés levanta las manos buscándole para saber dónde y cómo está. Le acaricias los brazos y la cara. Sonríe. Francia le sonríe de regreso y sigue tarareando _La vie en rose_, mientras sigue haciendo lo que está haciendo, sin pensar un solo segundo en dónde están, ni cómo están, ni por qué están... sino simplemente, feliz y por supuesto _Northen Ireland_ reacciona mucho más de lo habitual por que no sabe lo que pasa hasta que siente que pasa buscándose el uno al otro mucho más de lo normal en lo que hacen el amor.

* * *

_Ha costado. Ha costado tres historias de un millón de capítulos cada una, pero al menos POR FIN sabes por que esta trilogia se llama La Vie en Rose. ¿Querrías decirnos que opinas en un review?_


	16. Sixteenth

Veinte minutos más tarde, empieza a llover.

Francia se separa un poco, mira al cielo y le susurra algo al oído a Inglaterra que se parece mucho a algo con un Je y un t'aime, t'adore, etc..., muriéndose él unos segundos después. Y yo creo que Northern Ireland no sabe ni donde está no creo que en este momento exista nada más que... bueno ejem... digamos que abraza a Francia cuando se "deja caer" encima suyo.

Un par de cinco minutos más tarde, recuperada la respiración y la sensibilidad/movilidad en todas las partes de su cuerpo... ejem... al menos un poco, besa a Inglaterra en la mejilla cariñosamente.

—Tengo frío.

—Eso es por que te estás mojando —concede por que hace rato que siente el agua por todas partes... aunque le ha hecho más o menos el mismo caso que le hace a una caca en la calle.

El de ojos azules le lleva una mano a la cara y le quita la venda de los ojos perezosamente, sonriendo. El inglés parpadea y se frota los ojos, mirándole.

—¡Anda! pero si eres tú —finge sorprenderse muchísimo, en broma. El francés le mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. No... No tenía ni idea —hace como que va a echarse para atrás.

—Eso es algo tan cruel —Francia le abraza más.

—Acostúmbrate, Frog —sigue sonriendo.

—Tendré que vengarme, Rosbif —le besa la mejilla.

—Eso dices, pero no te tengo miedo —asegura orgulloso mientras le pasa la mano por el pelo empapado.

—Tenlo... no sabes a lo que te enfrentas —le amenaza siguiendo el movimiento de la mano.

—Claro, no llevo peleando contigo como los últimos... Dos mil años —suelta sarcástico.

—Pues... ¿y después de todo eso no tienes miedo, cher? —le besa la mandíbula—. Ya deberías aprender de lo que soy capaz —agrega.

—Más que a nadie en el mundo —confiesa incomodo. Francia sonríe y le besa otra vez.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —pregunta Francia una vez se separan, levantándose y vistiéndose de nuevo.

—De momento, tu te vas a casa solo te cambias y te llevas ropa seca para mi... Yo hago un par de gestiones y luego nos encontramos —explica a la vez que se incorpora vistiéndose también con la ropa mojada por que aun no deja de llover. El francés le mira y piensa un poco.

—Y si... —duda un poco temeroso—. Si... Err... —vacila, pensando que quizás no vuelva.

—Aja? —pregunta Northern Ireland.

—Si vas a... ¿Verdad? —desvía la mirada—. No regresas a... No quiero que... —inseguro.

—What? —insiste con el ceño fruncido.

—No quiero que te vayas —admite sin mirarle. El inglés aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco. Francia carraspea.

—Vámonos, hace frío...

Northern Ireland se pone de pie saca la cartera y mira sus tarjetas. Le tiende su pasaporte.

—Vas a tener que devolvérmelo.

Francia lo mira y sonríe tomando el pasaporte y guardándoselo.

—Bien —le hace un cariño en la cara y le tiende la mano. El de ojos verdes vuelve a guardarse la cartera le toma la mano y se dirige a la puertecilla por la que han entrado.

—No voy a vendarte los ojos ahora... —se ríe Francia.

—Ya sabía que eres un secuestrador desastroso —bromea sonriendo mientras baja.

—Tengo otros métodos—baja tras él riendo.

—¿Cómo cuales? —pregunta curioso mirando la sala de abajo.

—Pues... ¿Necesitas que te lo describa?

—No, no voy ha hacerte quedar mal obligándote a inventar algo sobre la marcha —bromea siguiéndole para salir y sacudiendo la cabeza por que ahí hace más frío. Francia niega con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo que acaba de pasar requiera que invente.

—No te he dado el pasaporte por eso—frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco.

—Lo sé... Merci —le aprieta la mano y caminan por la oscuridad pasando por varias puertas.

—Y yo no te he pedido a ti nada —sonríe triunfante al notarlo.

—No... Que sorprendente. ¿Quieres algo?

—¡Ja! ¡No! —responde muy seguro y orgulloso, a lo que Francia se sonroja pero no se nota y se queda callado, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—No necesito que tú me persigas a mi, yo te perseguiré a ti para que me lo devuelvas... Y no hay lugar donde puedas esconderte —añade.

—Ya...

—¿Lo dudas?—pregunta por esa vacilación y le mira de soslayo.

—Non... —murmura sintiéndose un poco mal.

—¡Ja! ¡Bien! —responde triunfante sin enterarse—. Más vale que te asegures de que Prussia no te siga —le dice mientras se suben al coche—. Te dejaré en casa y... Volveré a por ti. Tendrás... Te voy a dar tres cuartos de hora por que nos conocemos.

Francia sonríe un poco con eso último.

—El tiempo que quieras... No va a seguirme, te lo aseguro.

—¿Cómo harás para que no lo haga? —pregunta prendiendo el motor.

—No tengo idea —admite.

—Mmm... Pensaré en algo —responde.

—Entonces... —pregunta después de un minuto en silencio—. ¿En dónde me vas a dejar? Y... ¿qué vas a hacer mientras?

—Te dejare en la esquina, por si estuviera en la ventana, no quiero que vea el coche... Yo estoy en la embajada —explica.

—No tengo idea de qué voy a hacer para que no me siga. Amarrarle a la silla quizás —propone sonriendo un poco de lado—. Hay otra opción, claro está, pero es un poco cruel —explica pensando en el asunto de los pechos de Hungría.

—¿Más que atarle a una silla? —se burla—. Si haces eso asegúrate de que no esté de cara a la puerta, no quiero tener que entrar por la ventana.

Francia se ríe un poco.

—Non, sólo... bueno, tiene cierta debilidad con... —lo mira de reojo—. Olvídalo.

Northern Ireland le mira también.

—No quiero que tú lo mates cada vez que lo veas —explica—. No me refiero a mi —agrega cayendo en la cuenta de todo lo mal que puede sonar eso—, hablo de Hungría.

El inglés pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yo me encargo, hombre... olvídalo —responde exasperado de sus ojos en blanco.

—Oook... —sonríe.

—¿Y qué vas a ir a hacer en la embajada? ¿Trabajar por diez minutos? Ya ni yo soy tan cínico, mejor no me paro ahí a pararme por ese tiempo.

—Of course... No voy a ir a la embajada, eso es la coartada.

—¿Y a dónde vas a ir, cher?... eso es lo que te estoy preguntando —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es algo que... Mal te pese, no voy a decirle a mi peor enemigo —explica. Francia le mira incrédulo.

—Mon Dieu... Pero vas a hacerlo aquí, en París.. yo debería saber qué es.

—Deber... —lo valora—. Sí, seguramente deberías.

—Sí, seguramente deberías —le imita con voz aguda—. Ñañaña... —protesta cruzándose de brazos—. Está bien, no me digas si no quieres.

Northern Ireland frunce el ceño y le mira de reojo.

—No es como que necesite tu permiso —le saca la lengua.

—¿Pero no me vas a decir en serio? Porquoi? —pregunta de nuevo.

—Por que no lo he decidido —miente.

—No te creo —protesta mirándole intensamente.

—Haces bien —concede con una sonrisilla.

—Jooooo! ¿¡Pero qué es?! ¿Qué es y por qué quieres hacerlo mientras yo estoy ocupado?

—Por que contigo aquí no puedo hacerlo —responde enigmático.

—¿¡Por qué no?!

—Por que eres un incordio —se ríe.

—Claro que no soy un incordio —protesta pero sonríe.

—Of course you are —responde.

—Of course not! —protesta de nuevo dándole un golpe en la pierna.

—Of course yes! —responde dando un frenazo con el coche para hacer que se le clave el cintúron y luego riéndose.

—Quoi? —mira al frente pensando que pasa algo—. ¡Eres un tonto! —se ríe también cuando nota que solo intentaba asustarle, el inglés se ríe más.

Northern Ireland detiene el coche en la esquina.

—Bien. Ahora dime... ¿a dónde vas? —pregunta Francia unos segundos después.

—Mmmm... Nah —finge pensar si contestarle unos instantes.

El francés le saca la lengua y levanta una mano hacia el aire acondicionado. Lo pone en caliente.

—Vas a congelarte si no, nos vemos en cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos aquí... —ordena. Northern Ireland le mira.

—No llegues tarde —advierte y el francés se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

—Non, nunca —miente descaradamente cerrándole un ojo y fijándose bien en la hora, para intentar no llegar tarde.

El inglés se sonroja un poco con el guiño y carraspea.

—Come on, get lost —le echa agresivo escondiendo mal una sonrisilla. Francia sonríe.

—Tan lindos que están tus calzoncillos transparentes... quizás se me olvide traer unos limpios —suelta antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo que provoca que el británico se sonroje otra vez y refunfuñe algo dentro del coche.

Francia camina de la manera más sensual posible hacia su casa y por supuesto, Northern Ireland no deja de mirarle desde el coche.

xoOXOox

Suena el telefono de Estados Unidos y él, que está en la oficina de Inglaterra jugando mientras el mayor termina de arreglar unas cosas saca el teléfono y contesta sin ver quién es.

—HELLOOOOOOOO?

—Heeeeeil, tío! —se ríe Prusia—. ¿Ya estas despierto? Spanien y Italien me están dando una paliza, dos contra dos al Black Ops, bitte!

—Ohhhh! —se ríe—. Prussia! Sure! Justo estoy con el Gears of War en eso, porque Iggy no tiene idea y es más fácil. Pero es un aburrido y está trabajando ahora...

—Ah! ya, ya lo sé, le he visto antes y me lo ha dicho —responde— espera que aviso a Spanien.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta el americano.

—Pues que estarían trabajando... —responde buscando el otro juego—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con ellos? —se vuelve al manos libres—. ¡Spanien, tío, os vais a cagar!

—¿Ellos? Estoy en London, aburriéndome como ostra porque England está trabajando —responde— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—¿En London? —frunce el ceño pero sonríe en una mueca de "no entiendo un pimiento"—. ¿Cómo que en London? Me refiero a Frankreich y England claro, están en el Louvre, trabajando en no sé qué de arte —responde.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Nop... England está aquí mismo, sentado atrás de mi —se gira a mirarlo—. Le estoy viendo. ¿Quién te dijo que estaba con France?

—¡Él! —responde—. Le he visto antes, yo estoy quedándome en Paritzer unos días por que hay un poco de mal rollo en mi casa —explica.

—Pues te ha dicho mentiras, porque Iggy está aquí —se ríe y se gira con Inglaterra—. Hey, Iggy... ¿por qué le has dicho a Prussia que estabas con France en el Louvre?

Great Britain levanta las cejas y se pone increíblemente nervioso de golpe.

—Ah, yo... es por... Switzerland —suelta sin haber pensado nada. América hace cara de "What?" y luego se gira a la tele de nuevo.

—Que raro... —comenta Prusia—. Bueh, me da lo mismo. Debe haber vuelto a London ya o algo.

—Dice algo de Switzerland... meh, a mí también... —responde no tan seguro, frunciendo un poquitín el ceño.

—¡Ah! eso he sido yo —Prusia se ríe maligno.

—Nos conectamos entonces, tu y yo contra Spain and Ital... —se interesa de nuevo—. ¿Has sido tu? ¿De qué hablas?

—De Schweiz. Yo le llamé para molestarle... fue Awesome! —se ríe de nuevo.

—Oh, Switzerland es raro. Me gusta su chocolate y... la bandera es rara, yo nunca he entendido por qué se ha copiado la bandera de la cruz roja —y Great Britain hace los ojos en blanco escuchando a Estados Unidos en tensión.

—Bueno, tío, ¿entras o no? —le apresura Prusia—. Ya estoy en el campo y estoy viendo a Italien.

—Fuck... estoy en eso, solo que el internet aquí va lentísimo —se queja olvidándose de momento del otro asunto que no le cuadra absorbido por el juego.

xoOXOox

Francia saca las llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones, sonriendo aún... tarareando La vie en rose, mete la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta.

—Prusse? —grita al entrar, teniendo un escalofrío por la lluvia. Prusia se desconcentra y recibe un terrible balazo traidor por culpa de Romano.

—Schiesse! ¡Tú no tenías que estar ahí! ¡Eres un maldito mafioso! —le grita a la pantalla pesar de los gritos y risas de España.

—Q... Quoi? —se descoloca el francés—. ¿Cómo que no tendría que estar aquí? Dieu! ¡Si esta es mi casa! —protesta caminando a la sala de tele.

Prusia detiene el juego poniéndole en pausa, ya que le han matado, que más da mientras América protesta al otro lado de la línea gritándole a Prusia. Francia entra al salón.

—Ohh... ya, esto tiene más lógica —sonríe desabotonándose la camisa y empezando a quitársela junto con los pantalones.

—Dadme un minuto —pide Prusia a España, Romano y a América—. Voy a ver un streaptease —bromea al ver lo que hace Francia, quien se ríe.

—Me estoy congelando... y seguramente tendré que tirar a la basura los zapatos —"protesta" tratando de sonar terriblemente enojado y fallando en su totalidad, porque trae una sonrisa de bobo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cómo ha ido eso? —pregunta dándose la vuelta para mirarle ahora si, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —nota que esta todo empapado.

—Ehh... me ha llovido encima —explica con la sonrisa puesta, recordando toda la actividad.

—¡Oh! ¿Está lloviendo? —pregunta mirando por la ventana por que ni se ha enterado.

—Oui... ha caído bastante lluvia del cielo —se baja los pantalones y se pasa la mano por el pelo—. ¿Qué has hecho tú mientras?

—Call of duty! Los Awesome America y yo hemos dado una paliza impresionante a Spanien e Italien! —responde orgulloso—. Y habría sido mejor si Italien no fuera un tramposo de mierda y si la conexión del parlamento de London fuera con fibra optica —explica mirándole la ropa interior medio sorprendido medio embobado.

Francia se quita los pantalones del todo sin notar aún eso del parlamento de Londres y se agacha para recogerlos junto con los zapatos. Se levanta y le mira.

—Dime la verdad... mi pelo es un asco, ¿non?

El alemán le mira el pelo mientras todos nos preguntamos quién le ha dicho a Francia que los germánicos tienen algún tipo de sensibilidad estética.

—Eeeh... no sé.

—¿No sabes? —pregunta extrañado.

—Pues está así... mojado y chafado —explica sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Merde! ¡Voy a peinarme!

—Prueba con gomina, a mi bruder le funciona —aconseja encogiéndose de hombros.

—Non! Calla...

Prusia le mira.

—Tengo que verme espectacular... y he venido hasta acá en estas garras! Dieu! —Francia histericolocoperdido porque no le ha dicho que se ve fantástico y además... ¡le ha dicho que pruebe con gomina! El albino sonríe con malicia.

—¿Esto es por tu cita? Venga, tío, seguro te va de maravilla, a ti siempre te va bien en esas cosas —le dice sinceramente. Francia le mira

—Yo no... no es una ci... —carraspea—, sigue a tu juego —nervioso—. Y salúdame... a los demás —se gira a las escaleras.

Prusia levanta las cejas viéndole subir y finalmente se vuelve al juego poniéndose otra vez el auricular con micrófono mientras Francia corre y hace todo lo posible por hacer todo lo que tiene que hacer lo mejor que puede sin llegar DEMASIADO tarde. Mete la ropa de Inglaterra en una bolsa, olvidando evidentemente la ropa interior (¿quién coño necesita ropa interior?). Un rato más tarde, baja corriendo las escaleras, listo para salir—. Prusse!

Prusia mata a España de un tiro certero y da un grito antes de poner el juego en pausa y volverse a Francia, exactamente a la vez, suena el timbre de la puerta.

—Eh... —se gira a la puerta y Prusia la mira también. Francia se pone nervioso, muy muy nervioso.

—¡Oh, ya viene a por ti! —sonríe quitándose el auricular y levantándose para ir a investigar/cotillear.

—Non, NON... siéntate ahí!

—Was? —pregunta con malicia—. Tranquilo, tío, no va a verme.

—No viene nadie por mi. No sé quién es... ¡Espera ahí! —corre a la puerta y se asoma por la mirilla. Fuera hay un hombre de pelo castaño rizado enfundado en una gorra negra con visera. Va bien vestido en un traje negro con una pajarita al cuello. No le había visto en su vida.

Francia frunce el ceño y abre la puerta mientras Prusia se asoma igual.

—Quítate de aquí, Prusse!

—Bon soir —saluda el hombre de la puerta—. Monsieur France?

Prusia sonríe y no se quita, mirando aun.

—Oui —responde dudoso—. ¿Quién es... usted?

—Su transporte le espera —responde el hombre con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Francia se queda paralizado unos segundos hasta que entiende absolutamente todo, relajándose y empezando a reírse.

—Oh... Oui! Prusse, me voy —se gira a él y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Su acompañante me ha dado esto para usted —asegura el hombre teniéndole un libro.

Prusia levanta las cejas sin entender muy bien que está pasando. Francia levanta las cejas y toma el libro, extrañado, viendo que se trata de una versión con una encuadernación bastante bonita de "Much ado about Nothing".

—Si me acompaña —pide el hombre y Prusia trata de asomarse para ver el título.

Francia sonríe genuinamente (y seguro con muchísima cara de bobo) al ver el título del libro y suspira, abrazándolo un poco contra él.

El hombre se lo queda mirando sin saber que hacer ni si esta listo o no y Prusia sigue asomándose, pero no consigue ver nada cuando Francia lo abraza.

El francés mira a Prusia y frunce el ceño. Duda en si dejar el libro o no y opta por llevárselo.

—Vámonos... y tu largo de aquí en un par de horas —le amenaza. Prusia frunce el ceño.

—¿Pero con quién vas? —protesta el albino.

—Voy con él, desde luego —responde literal, señalando al "chofer".

Prusia levanta las cejas y el chofer no se entera, por que ya ha bajado los escalones del porche.

—Prusse... s'il vous plait —le mira muy muy serio—. No intentes averiguar con quien voy, ¿vale? Eres mi amigo, ¿verdad?

—Ja... —responde mirándole.

—S'il vous plait, no te metas más en esto —le aprieta el brazo solemnemente y luego sonríe, empezando a tararear La vie en rose DE NUEVO. Sigue al chofer.

Prusia se queda en la puerta viéndole irse, un poco con cara de desconsuelo y el chofer se dirige a la puerta del jardín, abriéndola para dejar pasar a Francia.

Francia se despide de Prusia desde la puerta del jardín mandándole un beso. Prusia levanta la mano... y luego se vuelve adentro, cerrando la puerta.

El chofer se dirige una limusina negra, abriendo la puerta trasera y esperando a Francia quien mira al chofer.

—Bien, bien... esa fue buena —le sonríe—. ¿Dónde está estacionado Angl...? —levanta las cejas al ver a la limusina— Sa... cre... bleu!

—Monsieur? —pregunta el chofer sin entender. Francia se acerca lentamente a la puerta de la limusina, con cara de sorpresa, mirando al chofer.

—Lo... ha enviado Monsieur Royáume Uní, verdad? —pregunta descolocado.

—Me ha dicho que le dijera que su nombre es Roti de boeuf —explica—. Pero me ha pedido que no se lo dijera frente al muchacho de pelo blanco.

Francia se ríe.

—Rosbif... —sonríe, mientras sube a la limusina negando con la cabeza. El chofer cierra la puerta y le da la vuelta a la limusina, sentándose en lugar del conductor.

Francia mira adentro, sin sorprenderse demasiado por no encontrar a Inglaterra.

—¿Y se puede saber, chofer, a dónde nos dirigimos?

—La verdad es que le Monsieur Roti de boeuf me ha pedido expresamente que no se lo dijera... —responde mirándole por el retrovisor y poniendo el motor en marcha.

—Ohh... No sé por qué no me sorprende —declara acomodándose en el asiento, y abriendo el libro que le regaló, hojeándolo con una sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?

—No, monsieur —explica—. Cerca de una media hora o cuarenta minutos —añade.

—Oh... pues tampoco es tan poco en realidad... —empieza a ponerse un poco nervioso, considerando que quizás hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a Inglaterra qué tipo de atuendo llevar, no esperaba una limosina en realidad. Saca el teléfono y le manda un mensaje.

_"Y ahora quién secuestra a quien, mon cher Roti de boeuf?"  
_  
Unos minutos más tarde llega la respuesta _"No te quejes tanto, Frog. Ni siquiera te he vendado los ojos"_

_"Y quién dice que me estoy quejando, mon amour?"_

"Me parecío"

"Non... de hecho esto me parece especialmente interesante. Es una pena que no estés aquí para que te meta mano" responde cínicamente.

"Bloody wanker, para eso te regalé el libro"

responde un rato después.

Francia se ríe más... y vuelve a hojearlo, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventanilla, puede ver que la limusina toma el periférico en dirección oeste directo camino a Versalles.

Francia mira para donde toman y sonríe abiertamente, suspirando y tamborileando un poco los dedos en el asiento cada vez más impaciente, hasta que la limusina para frente a la puerta del Palacio, donde Northern Ireland está parado en la puerta, aún con su ropa empapada, mirando el reloj desinteresadamente.

Ha pasado veinte minutos en la librería silbando _La vie en rose_ y dándose golpes en la cabeza cada vez que se descubría haciéndolo y eligiendo el libro "Algo de Víctor Hugo... Ja! Yes, Of course! Algo de Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet Porlareinaporlareinaporlarei na ¿Y algo de Wilde? ¿Algo de Byron? No, no, demasiado pretencioso naaaananana nananaaaa nanana Shut up! _Bloody_ _hell_! (golpe golpe golpe) hasta que había sonado su teléfono y el histérico de Great Britain le había puesto al corriente de todo lo sucedido con Prusia.

Francia sonríe de lado, tomando la ropa de Inglaterra de una bolsa.

—¿Me va a abrir la puerta, monsieur? —le pregunta al chofer.

El inglés se da cuenta de que la limusina ha llegado y se sonroja un poco, incomodándose, sin saber si acercarse o no.

—Oui, pardon —se disculpa el hombre mientras acaba de detener el motor y todo lo demás, abriendo la puerta.

El francés se baja inmediatamente del coche y camina hacia él en cuanto llega a su lado, suelta la bolsa de ropa al suelo y le saluda con un beso. Uno de ESOS que provocan que Northern Ireland pierda cualquier tipo de capacidad del habla... y mental en general durante unos segundos.

—¡Estás helado! —exclama en cuanto se separan, tomándole de la mano y jalándolo de regreso a la limosina—. Chofer, podría abrirnos la puerta... necesitamos... unos minutos —le explica.

El chofer mira a Northern Ireland, él aparta la vista y asiente sutilmente... le chofer abre la puerta.

Francia entra a la limusina y empieza a quitarle la ropa de manera bastante no sexual.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo —protesta—. Pensaba hacerlo en el baño.

Francia le sonríe.

—Es más divertido hacerlo en la limusina... podemos besuquearnos un poco para que entres en calor, mientras tanto —le da un beso en el cuello, tornando las cosas un poquito más sexuales. El inglés aprieta los ojos sonrojándose.

—Técnicamente solo era para que te recogiera, ya que ayer te quejabas de mi Bentley —explica dando la escusa mental que se ha dado a si mismo para poder hacerlo.

—Verás, no puedes enviarme una limosina y suponer que no vamos a hacer absolutamente nada en ella —le termina de quitar la camisa y los pantalones, mirándole fijamente la ropa interior y sonriendo—. Sólo un poco de besuqueo, cher...

Northern Ireland abre un ojo y se sonroja aún más al parecer sin haberse dado cuenta de lo rápido que le ha desvestido.

—I...

Francia le sonríe y le pone la camisa en la mano, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú... te ves sumamente bien.

El inglés toma la camisa y aparta la vista incomodo, al parecer sin saber qué hacer con ella. Francia le ayuda a quitarse los pantalones de los tobillos y saca de la bolsa los jeans más ajustados, secos. Le pasa las manos por ambas piernas, sensualmente, pero no del todo. Con el afán de "secarlo".

Northern Ireland tiene un escalofrío al notarlo con la camisa a medio poner por la cabeza. Francia sigue a lo suyo, sin acercarse realmente a sus regiones vitales, hasta que considera que está lo suficientemente seco. Le ayuda a bajarse la camisa.

Los ojos verdes le miran nerviosos, acabando de ponérsela bien y el francés sonríe, poniéndole los pantalones en las manos.

—He de admitir que para no gustarte Paris y sus alrededores, conoces perfectamente bien los lugares adecuados —dice como si cualquier cosa.

—Estaba tratando de huir cuando recordé que tu tenías mi pasaporte —bromea poniéndose los pantalones.

—Oh... claro, eso imaginé. Entonces decidiste venir a pedirme tu pasaporte a los jardines más bonitos del mundo —saca la chaqueta de la bolsa y se la pasa, terminando de abotonarle la camisa.

—Me daba pereza volver a la ciudad —explica—. Nada que ver con el picnic que planeabas —añade por si acaso Francia no fuera a acordarse de eso. Sonríe.

—¿Quieres hacer un picnic aquí? No traigo nada de comer pero...

—No —responde—. Estaba lloviendo, todo esta mojado... He reservado en el restaurante —explica—. Supongo que no les importara añadir otro comensal a mi mesa —suelta acabando de vestirse, mintiendo.

—Oh... ooh... —lo mira fastidiado—. Así que no es que hayas reservado una mesa cofrománticacof para dos en un restaurante.

—Of course not! —responde—. Creía que estaba claro que lo de la... —traga saliva— cita solo era una estupidez de Prussia.

—Calma, mon amour. ES una estupidez de Prusse... tu y yo solo vamos a cenar —le ofrece la mano para salir del coche— ¿Vamos a volver en esto o me tengo que llevar mis cosas?

—No, solo era para recogerte, por Prussia —explica—. Pero podemos pasar y dejarlas en el Bentley. Está en el aparcamiento.

Francia toma su libro con cuidado y lo abraza un poco y le pasa a Inglaterra la bolsa de la ropa mojada, quien la toma y le hace una seña al chofer para que se vaya. El francés le mira y le sonríe.

—Ha sido una excelente idea y has engañado perfectamente bien a Prusse —le da un beso en la mejilla, el inglés sonríe sonrojándose un poquito.

—Wonderful.

—Ahora... tengo hambre.

Northern Ireland aprieta un poco los brazos por que se siente mucho mejor ahora que trae la ropa seca.

—Bien, vamos a ver que nos dan de cenar.

—Seguro algo delicioso, como siempre —empieza a caminar.

—No, no he reservado en el italiano —le pica. Francia se detiene seco.

—¿Dónde has reservado?

—En el otro, el de comida tradicional de la tierra. Por eso digo que no será delicioso —explica, Francia le da un golpe suave en el hombro y Northern Ireland se ríe.

—Como si no te gustara la comida de aquí. No quieres admitirlo, que es distinto. Si yo te preguntara, cual es tu comida favorita tú dirías evidentemente "Francesa" si es que fueras honesto. Algún día te pondré suero de la verdad —le mira de reojo.

Northern Ireland se sonroja y se incomoda.

—Que manía con que no admito las cosas que me gustan... Mi comida favorita es el pastel de riñones y los fish and chips —replica.

—No puede ser esa tu comida favorita... teniendo mi ratatouille —le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Suero de la verdad... —repite—. ¿te refieres a pastillas para dormir? —medio protesta, Francia se ríe a carcajadas y luego le mira de reojo pensando decir algo y se muerde el labio.

—Hace mucho que no como de tu ratatouille —añade contagiándose de la risa.

—Lástima que yo no pueda decir "hace mucho que no te preparo ratatouille" —reclama no muy en serio.

—Siempre... Pasan cosas —responde un poco incomodo, dejando de sonreír.

—No pasa nada, siempre que pidas ratatouille, tendrás ratatouille —admite con el mismo nivel de incomodidad cuando llegan al coche—. Me abres la puerta, quiero guardar esto.

Northern Ireland le tiende la mano para que se lo dé, Francia lo hace y le sonríe. El inglés abre la puerta del copiloto y mete el libro en la guantera y la bolsa bajo el asiento.

—No quiero olvidar mi libro —comenta abstraídamente mirando en dónde lo ha puesto y mientras Inglaterra está poniendo la cosa bajo el asiento del coche, Francia cae en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué hace Amerique en London? —pregunta absolutamente de la nada.

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa sin darse cuenta de lo eso implica que le ha gustado—. What? —pregunta golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta al salir con esa pregunta.

—Prusse... me ha dicho que estaba jugando con Italy, Espagne... y con Amerique. Pero que... —frunce el ceño y le escruta con la mirada.

—Ah! Aaah... —Northern Ireland le quita importancia al asunto—. No, no, lo que pasa es que America estaba hablando en videoconferencia con el primer ministro. Pero no está en London... ¿Cómo va a estar en London si yo estoy aquí? —pregunta poniendo en evidencia—. ¿Crees que me arriesgaría?

Francia abre la boca para protestar que desde cuándo Estados Unidos hace videoconferencinas con el primer ministro mientras él está de vacaciones en Paris y desde cuando a Inglaterra le importa un pepino lo que hace américa por estar con él, como otras cosas que se pregunta en estos momentos pero... el hecho de saber que Inglaterra está aquí, con él en lugar de estar con...

—Arries... —Inglaterra detiene su línea de pensamiento—. Non, claro que no. Pardón. Claro que no te arriesgarías —murmura bajito mientras el inglés sonríe aliviado, cerrando el coche y pensando que ya está arreglado.

Francia se lleva la mano al pelo y se lo acomoda distinto, aún pensando que algunas cosas son extrañas. ¿Por qué América está hablando con el primer ministro en lugar de estar jodiendo a Inglaterra cada dos minutos?

—¿Y qué más te ha dicho Prussia?¿Seguro que no sospecha? —cambia de tema aparentemente desinteresadamente.

—¿Que si sospecha qué? —pregunta pensando en lo otro y nada relacionado con ambos.

—En que no estuviste en el Louvre trabajando y en... Que yo no estoy en la embajada —explica.

—Ahhh... Non —niega con la cabeza—. Estaba más interesado en saber quien era mi cita.

—¿Cómo lograste que no te siguiera? —vuelve a cambiar de tema incomodo por eso de si es o no una cita de nuevo.

—Pues lo lograste tú, cher, al enviarme un chofer. Y bueno, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Northern Ireland sonríe.

—Le dije que si era mi amigo no me siguiera... —sonríe—, el chofer ayudó mucho, pensé que tendría que hablarle del pecho de Hungría.

—Quería impresionarle, seguro pensó que tienes una cita con alguien genial y todo eso —confiesa—. Me debes una. —pide.

—Tengo una cita con alguien ge... —suelta sin pensar y se detiene antes de terminar la frase, carraspea. El inglés se sonroja y se incomoda.

—Eeeh... ¿Los pecho de Hungría? —cambia tema otra vez.

—Lo... has impresionado, desde luego —agrega incómodo—. A él —susurra—. No vayas a usarlo en su contra, Angleterre... en serio —le amenaza con un dedo agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

—Pero no entiendo que pasa con ello —explica centrándose en el asunto que no les interesa.

—Le gustan... Le gustan mucho... —le mira—. Prométeme que no vas a usarlo en su contra.

—En fin, el asunto es que no te hizo falta, eso es lo que estaba planeando cuando volvimos del Louvre y no quería decírtelo, además por eso es Versailles, por que _Prussia_ no tiene coche y así seguro que no podía seguirte ni podía ser que nos encontráramos y por que yo estaba tratando de huir —sentencia _Northern Ireland_ con una sonrisa cuando le suena el teléfono. Francia asiente con la cabeza dándole la razón.

—¿Vas a contestar? —pregunta levantando las cejas en cuanto escucha el teléfono. El inglés mira el número y pone los ojos en blanco al notar que es Great Britain otra vez.

—Deberías contestar tú, eso le daría un buen susto y dejaría de llamar —bromea. El francés levanta las cejas más y extiende la mano.

—Dámelo

—Será mejor que no tiente tanto a la suerte... Dame unos minutos —pide levantándose y apartándolo de su alcance.

—Jo... No tardes mucho —le indica tomándole del brazo u apretando un poco mientras sonríe y justo en ese momento suena el teléfono de Francia también—. ¡Anda! La hora de las llamadas.

_Northern Ireland_ sonríe y el francés le jala del brazo y le da un beso en los labios, él cierra los ojos el segundo que dura el beso y luego vuelve a sonreír con su sonrisilla de bobo mientras sale de allí.

—No tardes, _mon amour _— pide de nuevo antes de que se vaya y saca su teléfono frunciendo el ceño, al leer _Espagne _en la pantalla la sonrisa de idiota que el tenía se le borra de golpe.

xoOXOox

Prusia espía a Francia por la ventana, viéndole subirse a una limusina, con las cejas levantadas. Y en cuanto la ve alejarse, se vuelve al sofá y se pone el auricular con micrófono.

—Tíos, esto es muy raro —sentencia para los otros tres.

—What? —pregunta Estados Unidos aún pegado al botón de disparar. España deja de jugar automáticamente, dándole un codazo a Romano.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Frankreich, tío. Ya te lo he contado antes... acaba de irse a su cita en una Limusina —explica—. Pero primero me ha dicho que no era una cita y luego me ha intentando hacer creer que era con el chofer... venga, le ha preguntado quién era cuando ha entrado, ni siquiera le conocía, no soy idiota.

—Qué? —Romano sigue dándole al disparo—. Joder... ¿se van a poner a hablar del idiota perfumado? —Romano hace los ojos en blanco y Estados Unidos sigue disparando.

—Debe ser con alguien importante si es que fue en limosina —comenta abstraídamente el americano y España se ríe.

—Venga, Prusia, tío, ya te he dicho que olvides eso. Yo he hablado también con él antes, no te preocupes por... —España se detiene—. Romanito... no te enojes! —suplica.

—Eso mismo pensé yo! —Prusia le da la razón a Estados Unidos mientras juega de nuevo—. ¿Pero por qué no iba a decirme quién es? si es importante... venga, todos sabéis que le encanta fanfarronear de estas cosas.

—¡No me digas Romanito y menos con ellos en el micrófono! —protesta Romano dándole a España un golpe en el brazo.

—Romanitooo Romanitooooo —se burla Prusia.

—Cállate, imbécil —le grita a Prusia al micrófono y le dispara en la cabeza a su cadaver hasta que sale más sangre.

—Auch! tioooo! —protesta España, pero riéndose, por que España el idiota siempre se ríe.

—Quizás sale con alguien que te pondría celoso —piensa Estados Unidos después de unos instantes.

—Eh! Eh! —Prusia protesta al ver que Romano le dispara—. Bueno, el caso es que es raro, se ha puesto histérico por que no tenía el pelo... —Prusia se detiene—. WAAAAS?

—Nah... —valora España—. Ungarn no le mandaría una limusina —añade rapidamente tratando de calmar a Prusia para que no se le ocurra salir corriendo de ahí e ir a buscarle como loco.

—Pues por algo no quiere que te enteres —sigue América, el inocente... ternurita—, no? —camina atrás de unas dunas y empieza a dispararle a España.

—¡Voy a llamar a Ungarn! —responde Prusia—. No que... es decir, solo... dadme un minuto —pide.

—¿A quién? —pregunta Ámérica absolutamente descolocado, sin enterarse de nada mientras España se esconde como puede y se defiende.

—Prusia, en serio, deja a Francia tranquilo, por favor. A Hungría —explica España a Estados Unidos.

Prusia aparece como desconectado y suena el telefono de Hungría.

—Helló! —contesta Hungría mientras se escucha ruido como de agua.

—Heil! ¡La Awesome chica de las sartenes más bestia de europa del este! —saluda Prusia sonriendo—. El Awesome yo tiene que hacerte una pregunta.

Hungría detiene el ruido del agua y se ríe ante la descripción.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Qué le regalarias a Frankreich si tuvieras que hacerle un regalo? —pregunta pensando en el libro que le ha dado el chofer.

—¿A... Frankreich? —levanta las cejas—. Eh... no tengo idea. Probablemente una sartén.

—Awesome! dankeschön, te llamo en un rato, estamos conspirando... o conectate al Black Ops en mi cuarto —propone.

—Estoy lavando los pañuelos de Österreich —responde—... dado que ALGUIEN lo tenía que hacer —y si no lo hace alguien más jamás te va a levantar el castigo, ergo, jamás volverás a casa... piensa para sí.

—Oh... —Prusia tiene remordimientos? naaaah— Que pesado! mandalo con Schweiz y dejalos un par de horas en remojo, ni se va a enterar —propone—. Igualmente no creo que me levante nunca el castigo —añade.

—Éstá con él de hecho... me conecto en un rato —sonríe.

—Awesome! —sonríe también—. ¡Hasta ahora!

—Adios! Portate bien... —cuelga.

—Que manía con que me porte bien —medio protesta mientras vuelve a conectarse.

—... Así que yo le dije, pero tío, no lo hagas, así que me dijo, como no lo voy a hacer y yo le dije, pues no haciéndole y me dijo, me dijo, pero tío, es que no hay más remedio... —se oye a españa explicando quien sabe qué.

—Ya me mataron dos veces, Prussia! Y tu hablando con no sé quien! —protesta Estados Unidos que ha ignorado a españa todo este rato si es que estaba hablando con él.

—Eh! ya estoy, tendremos refuerzos pronto, perdón —se excusa Prusia—. Ungarn no ha sido, me lo acaba de confirmar.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Hungary en esto? —pregunta el americano.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregune España dejando de hablar, gracias a dios.

—Tú lo dijiste, —le responde prusia a Estados Unidos—. Me dijo que le regalaría una sartén y quién fuera le regaló un libro, el chofer se lo dió —le responde a España, quien se pone nervioso.

—No viste el título, ¿verdad? ¡si lo viste no lo digas! —pide.

—Un libro... —América se lo piensa y Prusia frunce el ceño.

—Was? No, no vi el título, lo abrazó con fuerza cuando se lo dió.

—Argh... si van a seguir hablando voy por un refresco a la cocina —protesta Romano levantándose y poniendo pausa en el juego.

—Oh, Dios mío —España niega con la cabeza—. Romanito! —suplica otra vez.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el título del libro aquí? —pregunta Estados Unidos.

—Solo voy por una estúpida cocacola... y deja de decirme Romanito! —se queja.

—¡NADA! ¡No tiene nada que ver! —responde España de pronto, dejando tranquilo al italiano.

—No entiendo nada —replica Prusia—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo a ti cuando hablaste con él, tío?

Estados Unidos se sorprende un poco por la agresividad.

—Pues yo creo que el título del libro puede llevarnos a saber quién es su cita —resume—. No es lo mismo que le regalen... —frunce el ceño y se pone a pensar en los libros que conoce.

—¿E-En qué te basas para decir eso? —pregunta España—. Cualquiera puede regalar cualquier libro —añade— . Además, tío, ya te he contado cinco veces que no me ha dicho nada más que que estaba trabajando y que luego se iba.

—Ja, a mi solo ha hecho que decirme lo mismo... además, igualmente no he logrado ver el titulo... se lo ha llevado con él —explica.

—Oh my god, relájate Spain. Yo sólo decía. En realidad me da lo mismo con quien se vaya France a cenar... ¿que no sale todo el tiempo con todo el mundo? —responde América a la defensiva.

Great Britain levanta las cejas al oir decir eso a Estados Unidos, empezando a pretar atención.

—¿De qué estais hablando? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Sí, de hecho, sí —asiente España para el americano.

—Nah, de nada interesante. Prussia y Spain están obsesionados con quien ha tenido una cita France hoy —lo piensa un segundo y luego se gira a mirar al británico—. ¿Tú no sabes?

Great Britain abre los ojos como platos.

—¡Por la reina! deja de hablar con... ¿puedo hablar con ellos? —pregunta.

—¡Es que es muy raro! —protesta Prusia.

—Yo no estoy obsesionado, ya os he dicho que dejarais en paz el asunto —añade España tratando de calmar las aguas.

—Con... pues... Sure. Podemos ponerlos en altavoz —Estados Unidos desenchufa el micrófono—, pero a qué viene esta obsesión, ¿qué France no sale siempre con alguien?

—Ja, pero no siempre esconde con tanto celo con quién sale, de hecho no lo hace nunca —aclara Prusia.

—A ver, aquí está Iggy que al parecer tiene información para ustedes. A ver si dejamos de hablar pronto de esto —les dice América al micrófono.

—Pero Prusia, tío, deja a Fran... Perdóna? —se detiene España.

—Hello? ¿Me escuchan? —pregunta Estados Unidos pensando que nadie le está oyendo.

—Brats —les riñe Great Britain—. Dejad de meteros en la vida de las personas.

—Yo sí —responde Prusia a Estados Unidos—. Pero England tío... ¿Tú no sabes nada?

—¿I-Inglaterra? —vacila España y Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco ante el regaño.

—No, no, no... Espera espera espera —España no entiende un pimiento.

—¿Ahora qué? —hace más los ojos en blanco—. Guys... ¡estábamos jugando!

Romano regresa con su cocacola y escucha al americano protestar.

—Che cazzo?... siguen con eso, Spagna?

—England, ¿vas a venir a dormir aquí? —pregunta Prusia cayendo en la cuenta.

—Prussia, lárgate a Berlin, ¿quieres? —protesta Great Britain.

—Sí... —responde España a Romano— pero es muy raro.

—A dormir a... —Estados Unidos se gira a mirar al británico y luego mira al X-box—. ¿Tú no estabas en France? —le pregunta a Prusia.

—Eh? Bumsen! —protesta Prusia.

—¡No! Iggy va a dormir aquí conmigo, OBVIAMENTE —America el territorial.

—¿A ti te parece que estoy en France? —pregunta Great Britain como si pensar eso fuera una ridiculez.

—Eh! no te pongas así —protesta Prusia para Estados Unidos—. Él ha dicho antes que iba a quedarse aquí.

—No entiendo un pimiento —confiesa España.

—Ha dicho que... What?! —mira a Inglaterra.

—Olvídate de eso, Prussia y largate a tu casa —protesta Great Britain, realmente tenso.

—Planeabas ir a quedarte con... What?

—No! Of course not! —grita Great Britain y Estados Unidos le mira.

—But... —empiza desconsolado yluego frunce el ceño.

—Deja de mandarme a mi casa, cejas, esta no es tu casa como para que me des ordenes —protesta Prusia.

—Oye! ¡No le digas cejas! —le defiende Estados Unidos.

—Inglaterra, ¿dónde coño estás? —pregunta España completamente descolocado.

—Estoy... Bloody hell! estoy en London, of course —responde.

—No sé qué... Jo... Prussia a mi me caes muy bien, pero no entiendo por qué estás insinuando que Iggy va a ir para allá, él está aquí conmigo —le reclama el americano.

—No voy a ir para allá —le asegura Great Britain a Estados Unidos—. No a no ser que sea absolutamente imprescindible —frunce el ceño pensando en la que esta liando Northern Ireland.

—Pues, tío, él lo ha dicho antes. Nos hemos peleado por el cuarto de invitados y luego se ha ido a cambiar de ropa y luego se ha llevado a Frankreich a trabajar! —explica Prusia.

—PRUSIA VETE A TU BLOODY CASA BLOODY HELL! —grita Great Britain desesperado.

—What the hell are you talking about? —protesta América.

—Pero si tú estás en Londres... entonces... ? —reflexiona España. Great Britain facepalm, deseando golpearse la cabeza contra algo.

—Estoy hablando de lo que ha pasado antes —explica Prusia. Estados Unidos se levanta y apaga el X´-Box, con cara de desconsuelo y luego vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

Great Britain se masajea las sienes con cansancio y con unas increíbles ganas de asesinar a alguien sabiendo perfectamente a quién. y espera a que se entere de que fue Northern Ireland quien le dijo a Francia que dejara a Prusia quedarse...

América le abraza, repentinamente... y sin que venga mucho al caso a lo que el europeo se queda paralizado por el abrazo aun así le sigue abrazando en abrazo tipo oso, aunque no con tanta fuerza como la vez de las costillas.

Great Britain le devuelve el abrazo tras el primer susto inicial.

—What is up? —pregunta dulcemente.

—No quiero pelearme contigo y vamos a acabar peleados... —le explica el menor mientras piensa que ya tiene con sus propias paranoias como para que Purisa empiece a meterle más ideas locas a la cabeza.

—W-Wh... wh... —balbucea.

—Los odio a todos y no entiendo por qué Prussia quiere que peleemos —sigue en su abrazo.

—Prussia es un imbécil —sentencia—. Seguro esta tratando de fastidiarme por diversión, siempre hacen eso.

—Lo sé... —se despega y le sonríe un poquito—, por eso los he callado. Yo he venido a salvarte.

Great Britain se sonroja un poquito y carraspea.

—Voy a darle un susto la próxima vez que le vea —declara sonriéndole, el británico levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué clase de susto? —pregunta curioso.

—Pues... yo qué se, voy a sacudirlo un poco al menos —explica y el mayor sonríe por que ahora mismo también él querría sacudir a alguien.

—Me parece lo adecuado —asiente, si no por esto, al menos se lo merece por lo de Suiza, añade para si mismo.

—Jaja! —América sonríe, orgulloso, pensando que pocas veces le da permiso de ir a liarse a golpes con la gente, más aún para defenderse—. Aunque espero que después quiera ser mi amigo... —agrega encogiéndose de hombros—, me cae bien.

Great Britain traga saliva nervioso... por que pocas veces America dice eso de alguien en el fondo.

—Entonces quizás será mejor que dejes que yo me ocupe —responde.

—Nah... yo le doy un susto de una vez, más vale que entienda que no puede meterse ni contigo ni conmigo —sentencia pasándose una mano en el pelo y sonriendo con sonrisa infantil—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Ehm... en realidad preferiría que de verdad no empezara a tomarla contra ti también, será mejor. Ya sabes, a palabras necias oidos sordos. Cada vez es más patetico, pretender hacerte creer que stoy en Paris cuando llevamos aqui todo el día, ja!

—Naaah, no va a empezar a tomarla contra mi. ¡Y como se atreva! El FUE un país, hoy puedo destruirlo simplemente con chasquear los dedos —suelta sonriendo un poco, pero en un tono de voz que creo que a todos nos da miedo—. No sé qué es lo que pretendía, pero voy a meterle un susto.

Great Britain se masajea las sienes muy nervioso (Great Britain está muy nervioso el 90% del tiempo) y Northern Ireland... en la relajación absoluta.

—Come on, come on, no vamos a buscarnos de nuevo conflictos, eso podrnia a Germany en una postura muy complicada y no hay ninguna necesidad —trata de disuadirle.

—No voy a matarle, solo voy a sacudirle un poco —sonríe—

—Bueno... ya veremos —sentencia—. Ahora tengo que... salir un momento. Voy a ver a... alguien, ¿te quedas aquí unos minutos, mientras regreso y nos vamos?

—Pero no estamos enojados tu y yo, ¿verdad? —cara de corderito.

—No que yo sepa, ¿tú estás enojado? —pregunta mirándole.

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte —sonríe, el menor le sonríe también de regreso.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—No, no, solo es unas preguntas sobre el informe que estaba redactando, no tardo más de diez minutos... si voy yo solo acabaré más rapido y podremos irnos antes —explica.

—Okidoki... Voy mientras a... jo... ya no puedo jugar Black Ops con ellos —se cruza de brazos—. Bueno, jugaré algo más. ¡No te tardes! —le mira.

—No... —le sonríe tomando el teléfono y pensando que va a matar MATAR a Northern Ireland y de paso a Francia, a quien nunca está de más desearle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Estados Unidos sonríe también.

—Love ya! —le da un beso en la cabeza. Se sonroja un poco y sale del despacho marcando el numero de Northern Ireland.

* * *

_Cielo santo con los líos que se traen, aunque ya era hora que estas cosas empezaran a pasarles hombre. ¿Apuestas a ver quién es el primero en enterarse?_


	17. Seventeenth

Northern Ireland sonríe y el francés le jala del brazo y le da un beso en los labios, él cierra los ojos el segundo que dura el beso y luego vuelve a sonreír con su sonrisilla de bobo mientras sale de allí.

—No tardes, mon amour —pide de nuevo antes de que se vaya y saca su teléfono frunciendo el ceño, al leer Espagne en la pantalla la sonrisa de idiota que el tenía se le borra de golpe.

Le cuelga y un segundo después lo piensa mejor y marca él. España insiste así que está ocupado y cuando cuelga vuelve a entrar una llamada.

El español nota que comunica e insiste de nuevo, Francia finalmente le contesta.

—Allô —le saluda formalmente.

—¡Francia! —exclama contento.

—¿Suelo interrumpirte yo a la mitad del sexo con Romanito? —pregunta.

—¿Eh? —pregunta descolocado, el francés suspira.

—¿Qué pasó, Espagne?

—¡No! ¡No, tío! Es que estaba muy preocupado, pero ahora... ¡Por que no me lo dijiste! ¡Estaba imaginándome cosas terribles! —explica sin hacer sentido y se ríe.

—¿Por qué no te dije qué, Cher? Estoy cenando... De hecho tienes suerte porque no ha sido esta la única llamada que entro, si no te hubiera ignorado. Pero... Espera... Espagne no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé... Pero es que... Vamos, ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho! ¡Prusia! Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso y no sabía como calmarle, pero si no estás con él es diferente —responde.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Si no estoy con Prusia? No estas haciendo ningún sentido mon amour,... —Francia sin entender un pimiento.

—¡No! Pero ¿Francia? ¿No me estás escuchando? ¿De qué hablas?, ya sé que no estás con Prusia, pero deberías haberme dicho con quien ibas... Bueno o ¡Al menos que Prusia si podía saberlo! ¡Estaba muy preocupado! Hemos estado jugando con América, ¿sabes? Menos mal que al final no es eso por que se lo ha contado.

—¿Han estado jugando con Amerique? —se le seca la boca—. No... No quiero saberlo.

—Sí, on line, es un bestia tramposo y Prussia lo hace expresamente —se queja—. Y luego Prusia nos ha contado de tu cita, tu limusina y tu libro —añade sonriendo de nuevo.

—Merde, dile a Prusia que deje de... ¿L-Le ha contado eso a Amerique? —pregunta débilmente.

—Sí, nos lo ha contado a los tres a Romano, a América y a mi. Y creo que esta hablando con Hungría ahora, pero no estoy seguro. En cualquier caso eso no importa —añade.

—Espagne, tu no... Espagne! No, no... Joder! Espagne tu entiendes lo que me haría Amerique si... —susurra enojado.

—Yo estaba acojinado tío, pero cuanto Inglaterra ha entrado en la conversación y ha dicho que te dejáramos en paz ¡He flipado! ¡Deberías haberme dicho que no estabas con él!

—Cuándo... QUOI? —levanta las cejas—. Oh... Él... Él estaba ahí cuando... —se queda anonadado unos segundos.

—¿Qué? Pues ha vuelto a Londres ¿no? Ya creía que estabas metiéndote en problemas gordos y resulta que no es con él con quien tienes la cita —se ríe.

Francia se queda en silencio parpadeando.

—Errr... Es... Yo.., —balbucea—. ¡Claro que no es con él! PFFFFT! —se ríe a carcajadas. España se ríe también como bobo—. ¿Cómo va a ser Angleterre? ¡Claro que no!, ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda?

—Pues... —España vacila pensando— Prusia me dijo que estabas con él, que te habías afeitado y que no le querías en casa pero que no echaste a Inglaterra. Claro, yo pensé... Y como no querías decirle quien es tu cita.  
Francia cierra los ojos.

—Claro, bueno... Pero non. Angleterre está... Está con Amerique y... Y yo —se gira a ver a donde se fue Northern Ireland—. Yo estoy... Es alguien más, desde luego —responde de manera tan poco convincente que no se si España le crea.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Solo quería decirte eso! Debiste habérmelo dicho, Prusia estaba empezando a mosquearse por que pensaba que yo lo sabía! —exclama creyéndole por que el caso es que España oyó a Great Britain y no tiene forma de sospechar.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabe... Y honestamente es mejor que nadie lo sepa. Así que si me disculpas, Cher —sonríe un poco, relajándose.

—Bueno, pásalo bien... Es posible que aún así investiguemos —se ríe.

—Así que s'il vous plait llevate a Pru... Non, non. No investiguen. Non! Espagne... Es en serio! ¡ES EN SERIO! ¡No investiguen!

—¿Pero si no es Inglaterra que más da? —pregunta.

—Es alguien... Importante. Da mucho, ¡Es importante! —insiste en el momento en el que Northern Ireland vuelve con cara de haber sido regañado, enojado y con el ceño fruncido—. No quiero que lo sepan y... Tengo que irme —sentencia viendo venir a Inglaterra y preguntándole con gestos que qué pasa

—Mmmm... —España vacila, el inglés se sienta en su sitio y mira a Fancia esperando a que acabe, como respuesta le hace ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme —insiste Francia—. Hablamos luego. Si'l vous plait, déjenme... Déjenme tener esto. ¿Bien? Ha vuelto el hombre más sensual del restaurante y necesito ir a hacerle caso, porque parece enfadado... —agrega mirando a Inglaterra a los ojos, quien se sonroja, incomodo.

—Bien bien —asiente España—. Hasta donde se Prusia se ha ido por ahí.

—Más le vale... —sonríe viendo a Inglaterra—. Hablamos luego, nos vemos —sentencia cortándole y cuelga. Northern Ireland le mira de soslayo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —estira una mano sobre la mesa, con la palma arriba, pidiéndole la suya. El inglés niega con la cabeza quitándole importancia y tendiéndole la mano.

—Nothing, una estupidez de la que trataban de culparme.

Francia le hace unos cariños en la mano con la otra mano.

—Me han dicho algo extraño. Era Espagne al teléfono.

Northern Ireland le mira sabiendo perfectamente lo que debe haberle dicho España por que a él le acaban de contar lo mimo, cuando les traen los platos que han pedido antes.

—Esta completamente convencido de que no estamos juntos ahora —explica cuando el camarero se ha ido.

—Oh, excelente —confirma mirando su plato.

—Porque por alguna razón... Está totalmente seguro de que estas en Londres y yo empiezo a pensar que tengo a alguien que no es Angleterre tomado de la mano. Si no te conociera tan bien... —le sonríe. El inglés traga saliva, incomodo un momento.

—Es... Normal que piense eso, por que de hecho, I'm in London —sonríe de vuelta, Francia levanta las cejas.

—Pardón?

El de ojos verdes sonríe más, confiado.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo, Angleterre! —se ríe un poco.

—Oh, ¿a caso no te lo crees? —protesta en broma.

—Non, claro que non. Y no me saltes con que has invadido mis regiones vitales y por eso esto es Londres.

Northern Ireland se incomoda un poco por esa idea, recordando un par de detalles más de los que un Caballero sin memoria esta dispuesto a reconocerse a si mismo.

—¿Cómo explicas entonces la excelente convicción de Spain?

—Me ha dicho que te ha oído —explica—. Con Amerique...

El inglés levanta las cejas y rápidamente sonríe.

—Lo ha entendido mejor de lo que creía.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Tenía la intuición de que esto podía pasar... Prusia parecía demasiado interesado en este asunto y pensé que podía incluir a Spain en el juego.

Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Pero tú les has dicho... —asiente con la cabeza.

—Aproveche mientras estabas viniendo para hacer un par de llamadas y me enteré de que no solo estaban hablando con Spain, habían metido a the kid en el tema... Sinceramente, casi asesino a Prussia.

—No me extraña, pero... Angleterre y el garçón...

—Al parecer Spain acabó por malentender no solo que estoy en London si no que the kid esta ahí también... —sonríe—. Lo que es increíblemente conveniente.

—Oui... —asiente pensando que algo no le termina de convencer pero sin saber exactamente que es—. Y el garçón no... Es decir, tú...

—Así que el plan pasa por decirle a Prussia que de hecho fuí a dormir a London y mañana por la mañana habré vuelto a primera hora —sentencia.

Francia lo mira fijamente... Ok, vale.. No hablaremos del niño, sonríe.

—Y the kid... Of course, está perfectamente tranquilo pensando lo mismo —añade por la última pregunta.

Francia asiente, ligeramente sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la que Inglaterra esta tomando esto.

—Y tú estás bien con todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Así que, admira, please, la gran mente maestra capaz de estar en Westminster y en Versailles simultáneamente —sonríe confiado y orgulloso.

—Estás bien aquí... —sonríe y piensa "conmigo".

—Ja! Of course, excepto por el hecho de que London tiene un encanto especial y que estaba tratando de huir —bromea.

Francia sonríe y se levanta por encima de la mesa, acercándose a él.

—Lástima que no lo has logrado —sentencia mirándole a los ojos antes de besarlo y seguramente Northern Ireland tendría un comentario mordaz que decirle ahora... Es una pena que se le funda el cerebro cada vez que hace eso.

Al final, Francia se separa.

—Eres lindo... —dice sonriendo un poco malignamente.

—Eh? —pregunta aún un poco descolocado y sonrojadito.

—Que me gustas —le repite sonriendo más tiernamente y volviendo a sentarse.

Northern Ireland se sonroja aún más y cierra la boca (que se le ha quedado abierta) apartando la vista rápidamente, muy interesado en el arreglo floral y traga saliva, y se arregla el cuello... Y abre la boca para decir algo más y se sonroja otra vez, cerrándola.

—Hum...

Francia sonríe mientras vienen a cambiarles los platos.

—Oui, oui... Ya sé que también yo te gusto, cher, no es necesario que lo digas de una manera tan clara.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —chilla mirándole abriendo mucho los ojos y sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Non, es verdad... No lo has DICHO —se pasa la mano por el pelo a lo que, claro, se emboba de nuevo y luego aprieta los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

—I hate you.

—I love you too, Cher —responde riendo y el inglés se sonroja mucho más, sin mirarle.

—Es... You... I... You are a bloody bastard.

—Tú también eres encantador —responde.

Northern Ireland frunce más el ceño, fulminándole. Se sonroja incomodándose un poco y bufa tratando de conseguir fuerzas.

—OK... I love you —responde con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, convenciéndose que solo lo dice por que espera que se calle con eso, pero se le seca la boca al pronunciarlo y le da un retortijón el estomago de puros nervios.

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el cielo, de verdad muy, muy sorprendido.

Northern Ireland abre los ojos para mirarle y pensando en su mente "JA! yo gane" y cuando le ve lo que hace es sonrojarse muchísimo más, ponerse muchísimo más nervioso y tirar por el suelo torpemente cualquier cosa que haya a su abasto.

Francia le sonríe.

—Je t'aime aussi... —susurra cuando a Inglaterra le da por hacerse el gracioso, cuando ha acabado de recoger lo que ha tirado, sonrojadísimo, agarra la carta de postres, la abre y se esconde dentro con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

—Cre... Creo que... Voy a... —logra balbucear y luego piensa en acabar la frase con "largarme de aquí corriendo".

Francia se mueve también incomodo pensando que esto no esta saliendo de la manera ideal.

—Non... Si'l vous plait! —le Mira con ojos de cordero porque sabe que si se larga no vuelve.

—Pedir postre —sentencia dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa, aún escondido.

Instantes más tarde, mientras Northern Ireland sigue escondido tras la carta, aún rojo como la cruz de san Jorge de su bandera, viene el camarero pidiéndoles lo que van a tomar y por supuesto... las cartas. Oh, y para el delicioso regocijo de todos suena "something stupid" en el hilo musical.

Francia le sonríe y le vuelve a pedir la mano.

—Prusia se ha ido ya de mi casa

Northern Ireland sigue con la cabeza sobre la mesa y solo la levanta cuando tiene que darle la carta al camarero... acaba mirando por la ventana hacia al lado donde no está Francia.

—Mmm... Bonita vista non? —pregunta.

—Nolosenomeimportamedalomismo —susurra entre dientes sin poder creer que esté sonando esa estúpida canción en este momento y que este pasando todo esto y que porlareimaporlareinaporlarei na.

Francia tararea la canción que suena abstraidamente, cuando el inglés se atreve a volverse a mirarle de soslayo un segundo... y acaba volviendo a apartar la vista otra vez, con los ojos cerrados. El francés sonríe.

—He pensado que hacer para... —carraspea tratando de cambiar de tema de nuevo—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que le prendimos fuego a... —mente en blanco—. Algo?

El inglés aprieta un poco más lo ojos con el asunto del fuego, de Fever, de Londres en llamas... etc etc etc.

—No —sentencia.

—Venga, estoy intentado cambiar el tema —vuelve a buscarle la mano—. Relájate.

El inglés abre un ojo mirando la mano de Francia sobre la mesa (por que él tiene los brazos cruzados) y los descruza un pocquito... luego vuelve a cruzarlos.

—No sé por que ibas a tener que cambiar detemanipoquedicesquetengoqu erelajarmesestoyperfectament erelajado—suelta hablando cada vez más deprisa.

—Yo soy el que no está relajado. Agradecería que me ayudaras... —no quita la mano. El inglés se relaja un poquito, mirándole.

—¿Por qué no lo estás? —pregunta.

—Pfff... Pues... —se rie fingiendo nervios—. ¿Tú qué crees?

El inglés descruza los brazos cuando les traen los postres.

—No tienes que preocuparte por Spain y Prussia.

Francia le sonríe.

—Pero... Y si... —sigue fingiendo nerviosismo.

—¿Y? ya te lo he dicho, Prussia no va a venir hasta aquí, no sabe que estamos y tendría que tomar el tren por que no tiene coche. y mañana por la mañana... sé hasta a que hora llega el primer ferry o incluso podría decir que vine por el eurotúnel —explica.

Francia le sonríe un poco.

—Lo sé... —estira la mano hacia a él, pidiéndole la suya—. Vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto.

El de ojos verdes se la tiende distraídamente.

—¿De qué?

—De... Mis nervios —responde, a lo que el inglés vacila un momento.

—B-bien —asiente y Francia sonríe acercando su silla a él, un poco.

—Ven, tienes algo en la cara —se inventa. Northern Ireland mira ambos lados y se abalanza sobre la mesa, llevándose las manos.

—Where?

—Espeeeera, ahora te lo quito —se le acerca un poco más y le intenta quitar las manos de la cara, el inglés se deja, apartándolas completamente inocente.

Francia le pasa un dedo por la comisura de los labios y luego otro por la barbilla.

—Espera... —repite acercándosele un poco más. Northern Ireland se sonroja incomodo, mirándole, pero no se mueve.

El francés se mete el pulgar a la boca y se lo chupa sensualmente y luego se lo acerca a la cara rozándole de nuevo la comisura de los labios.

El inglés los entreabre un poco de ESA forma... y luego sacude la cabeza, separándose.

—Yo... una... pues... tengo uh... yo... servilleta —sentencia pasándosela por la cara.

—¡Espérate! —le ordena tomándole de la nuca—. Ya está casi...

El inglés se queda quieto apartando la mirada mientras juega nervioso con los dedos.

—Solo falta... —Francia se acerca más—. Quitar... Un poco —se le acerca aún más y le da un lametazo rápido en la comisura de los labios... Y cuando abre la boca para buscarle, le besa, así que se lo devuelve sin saber muy bien ahora mismo a que... pero tampoco es como que le importe mucho de hecho, cerrando los ojos.

Viene el camarero a recoger los platos, carraspeando por que llevan así ya más de dos minutos sin al parecer, haberse dado cuenta. Francia bufa, como siempre y Northern Ireland se separa AUTOMATICAMENTE sentándose de nuevo completamente sonrojado otra vez.

—Mon Dieu... Alguien debe pagarles para que hagan esto —indica enfadado.

—Quizás nosotros deberíamos dejar de hacer eso... —propone Northern Ireland aún sin mirarle.

—¿Desde cuando te rindes tan fácilmente? —pregunta suspicaz, mirándole.

—¿Rendirme? —pregunta descolocado.

—Oui... Ellos ganan siempre y tú... ¿Así como así decides que lo mejor es dejar de hacerlo? Vaya...

—Eso no es rendirme, es que tienen razón, este es un lugar público —explica.

—Solo es un beso —responde pacientemente.

—No... es... hum... —se sonroja.

—¿Aja? —le insta suavemente.

—You know —le mira.

—¿Te avergüenza? —responde bajito, sin burla—. ¿O a que te refieres?

Northern Ireland se queda en silencio unos instantes.

—Yes... no es eso lo que... but yes.

—Explícame... —pide en el mismo tono de voz suave, el inglés tuerce el morro.

—Pues que...

—Oui?

—No es... solo un beso —explica volviendo a mirarle.

Francia sonríe y se le acerca de nuevo, haciéndole un cariño en la cara.

—¿Ah, non? —pregunta pasándole una mano por la mandíbula.

—No! —replica convencido pero sin apartarse.

—Creo que tienes razón —concede sin dejar de tocarle y acariciarle.

—jum! —asiente con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, pero sin hacer ni el más mínimo ademán de detenerle... que es lo que realmente debería si estuviera escuchándose a si mismo.

—Esto es mucho más que besarnos únicamente —afirma acercándose a el más aún, dándole el beso mortal en la comisura de los labios.

—Lo que digo es que... —se pierden sus palabras en el juego.

—Oui? ¿Qué dices? —pregunta acercándosele de nuevo para besarle en la misma comisura. A Northern Ireland se olvida absolutamente de lo que qué dice y Francia al segundo intento no le niega el beso.

El inglés sucumbe... hasta que unos instantes más tarde se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando otra vez... trata de terminar pero Francia se empeña así que pierde la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Repentinamente el francés se separa y Northern Ireland se queda parpadeando y con cara de tonto sin saber qué pasa.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a casa —sentencia ignorando el parpadeo.

—Yooo... eh... hum... What? —pregunta aún sin acabar de conectar el cerebro, a lo que Francia se ríe un poquitín.

—Quiero ir a casa a hacer que te olvides hasta de como te llamas.

El inglés se sonroja mucho cerrando la boca y apartando la vista.

—¿Qué dices? —le sonríe.

—I... I... hum... la cuenta... —susurra.

—Bien —sonríe y se gira a buscar al mesero.

Northern Ireland sigue incomodo con las manos en las rodillas y muy interesado en la moqueta.

—¿Te gustó la cena?

El inglés asiente... y luego niega... y luego da vueltas con la cabeza en plan "y yo que coño sé". Francia saca la cartera.

—Yo pago esta vez.

—Ah! but... —le mira y cuando vuelve a mirarle vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Oui?

—I... yo dije de venir aquí y... es normal que yo... bueno, yo me estaba ocupando de... es decir... —balbucea sin mirarle cuando les traen la cuenta.

—Pero tú pagaste lo anterior.

—Y-Yes, but...

Francia sonríe y Northen Ireland se calla y baja otra vez la vista sonrojado, por que sabe lo que viene ahora... en casa, y como esta pensando en ello se sonroja y como sabe que se esta sonrojando por que esta pensando en ello y supone que Francia también lo puede ver, se sonroja aún más.

—Yo voy a tener que darte oro para desayunar, cher.

—Puestos a envenenarme, quizás deberías probar con algo más rápido —propone sin mirarle.

—Tengo plena intención de matarte en repetidas ocasiones de aquí a mañana —sonríe—. No creo necesitar dinero.

El inglés aprieta los ojos sonrojándose aún más y diciéndose "gitgitgitgit" a si mismo por haberle puesto a tiro el juego de palabras.

—Pero si insistes en invitarme no voy a decir que no. Puede servir de incentivo.

—No necesitas... —se sonroja más por lo que estaba apunto de decir—. Quiero decir, no es que yo quiera... yo... —empieza a sacar la cartera—. Esto es un gesto de caballerosidad —explica con los ojos cerrados, Francia le sonríe más aún.

Northern Ireland deja la tarjeta en la bandeja.

—Es... quiero que quede completamente claro que yo me opongo absolutamente a esto y que de hecho, tu no... Puedes hacer que yo...

—Me queda clarísimo todo lo anterior pero, ¿yo no puedo hacer que tú...?

—Que... —se levanta llevando la tarjeta a la caja para que le cobren—. Tu no... es decir... que nada de lo que intentes va a funcionar —advierte con una poca seguridad que ralla lo ridículo.

—Non? Bien, es bueno saberlo —asiente con cada de "CLAAAAARO, CLAAAAAAARO". El inglés asiente con la cabeza mientras le cobran y recupera su tarjeta. Francia se levanta.

—Así que puedo intentarlo pero no voy a lograrlo, ¿cierto?

—E-Exactamente —vacila tratando de fingir seguridad guardando de nuevo la tarjeta.

—Bien... Luego no te quejes, love —advierte cariñosamente extendiendo la mano nuevamente y poniéndose de pie.

Northern Ireland se incomoda por el love por que esta acostumbrado al "mon amour" pero no a eso... y le toma la mano igual que el resto de las veces.

—Lo dices como si me dedicara a lloriquear.

—Te dedicas a lloriquear, cher... Es tu deporte favorito —se ríe y en cuanto se pone de pie le mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón—. Y así te queremos...

El inglés da un saltito.

—¡No es cierto! —lloriquea—

—¿Ves? —replica de inmediato.

—What? —pregunta con el morro torcido y el ceño fruncido en una expresión no del todo seria.

—Estas lloriqueandoooo —le señala.

—No es verdad! —vuelve a lloriquear.

—Ahí está, lo haces de nuevo —le señala.

—Esto no es lloriquear, es replicar —explica yendo hacia el aparcamiento.

—Es lloriquear —le replica—. Esto es replicar. Tú lo que haces es lloriquear.

—Cuando dices mentiras no se puede replicar bien, así que replico como puedo —responde en el mismo tono.

—No digo mentiras cher... Tú lloriqueas.

—Claro que las dices, mientes más que hablas —le acusa.

—Jo... Eso no es vedad —dice un poquito más serio—. Tú todo lo tomas a mal. Creo que el punto aquí es que yo digo las verdades incomodas.

—¿Insinúas que no sé encajar una verdad incomoda? —pregunta mirándole.

—Insinuó que te moles... —suspira—. Non, Olvídalo —le sonríe—. No insinuó nada.

Northern Ireland frunce el ceño.

—Puedo encajar perfectamente bien cualquier verdad incomoda que puedas decirme —sentencia.

—No quiero arriesgarme —explica sinceramente, el inglés levanta las cejas y le mira. Francia carraspea.

—Te encanta la comida Francesa. La adoras y cada vez que vas a mi casa robas comida a hurtadillas.

—Este juego no es divertido —protesta mientras levanta aún más las cejas y aparta la mirada.

Francia suspira.

—Eso pensé... ¡Tú me dijiste!—protesta deteniéndose junto al coche.

—Ok! Ok! —protesta—. Puede que no... la deteste TANTO y puede que alguna vez me llevara... involuntariamente —remarca—. Un poco de comida tuya —concede con el ceño fruncido.

—Angleterre... —le mira a los ojos, mientras el de ojos verdes abre el coche y le mira antes de abrir la puerta.

Francia sonríe y le da un beso en la boca.

—Calla.

El inglés se sonroja de nuevo sin saber a que viene eso... otra vez, pero no se aparta ni por un segundo hasta que Francia se separa.

—Bien, vámonos.

Northern Ireland parpadea y anda hasta el lugar del conductor, dándole la vuelta al coche y tratando de entender algo... lo que sea. El francés sonríe y el inglés sigue en silencio, sentándose y encendiendo el motor y todo eso.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ah? —pregunta— yes, yes... —asiente, así que Francia le pone una mano en la pierna y el inglés da un saltito y de forma prácticamente inmediata se acuerda de lo que le ha dicho antes y de todo lo que ha imaginado y vuelve a entrar en el mood "mygodmygodmygod" pensando que queda media hora buena aún de viaje antes de que lleguen a París otra vez.

—Relájate —ordena el francés

—W-What? —pregunta tenso—. E-Estoy relajado —miente.

—Bueno... Cuéntame algo —pide sonriendo mientras sube la mano suavemente acariciándole todo el muslo hasta la ingle.

Northern Ireland empieza a temblar mientras trata de mantener una expresión aparentemente calmada consistente en una sonrisa absolutamente forzada y oye en su cabeza una vocecita con un tono sospechosamente parecido al de Prusia diciendo "ya sabes lo que viene ahoraaa, en cuanto lleguéis a casaaaa".

—Eeeeeh —trata de olvidarse de todo eso y buscar algo inteligente que decir, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente.

—Oui? —pregunta el francés.

—I... —vuelve a vacilar mirando la mano en su ingle un momento y acomodándose en el asiento para tratar de separarse—. Ehm... —traga saliva—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que sea, siempre has contado buenas historias... —dice mientras le hace masaje de la rodilla a la ingle.

—Eh... ehm... —tiembla un poco más cada vez más tenso— yo... una... Una historia... —sonríe tenso mientras trata de concentrarse en conducir.

—Oui, cuéntame una, s'il vous plait —le pide—. Yo voy a concentrarme en intentar... —indica cínicamente.

—¿E-en intentar? —pregunta balbuceando.

—Oui... Me has dicho que no funcionaria, ¿verdad? Yo voy a intentarlo.

—Oh... hum —se sonroja y se incomoda aún más revolviéndose de nuevo— pu... pues...

Francia sigue masajeando y se le acerca un poco.

—¿Eres incapaz de contar algo? ¡Pero si aún no empezamos! Pensé que resistirías más tiempo...

—Of course soy capaz! —protesta frunciendo el ceño y tratando de recordar algun libro que haya leído últimamente—. Solo es difícil empezar a contar una historia así por las buenas —se excusa tratando de no desconcentrarse.

—¿Es difícil para ti? No lo creo.

—Pues... esto era una vez un... —mira alrededor buscando algo que le dé alguna idea mientras trata de ignorar a Francia.

—Era una vez un inglés... —le ayuda Francia a empezar una historia.

—Un inglés... —sonríe calmándose un poco—. Más listo y más astuto que nadie —continua bromeando un poquito.

—Que estaba terriblemente sonrojado —sigue Francia.

—Shut up! ¡Eso no! —vuelve a ponerse tenso de nuevo—. Que era el más elocuente. Y había un malvado y retorcido villano...

—Que le gustaba mucho al inglés —sigue Francia ahora acariciándole la nuca.

—No, eso no! —vuelve a protestar sonrojándose otra vez—. A quien el inteligente inglés odiaba por que sabía de su maldad, ya que siempre estaba fastidiándole.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco y baja la mano al cinturón.

—Era un... hum... —saltito al notar la mano en el cinturón—. Malvado francés, eso ya nos da una idea bastante aproximada de cuan ruin y traicionero podía llegar a ser.

—Me da una idea clara de lo poco objetiva que es esta historia... —responde.

—Un canalla de la peor calaña vamos —se ríe un poco. Francia sonríe y empieza a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Hablas del ingles entonces... —suelta Francia riendo.

—¡No, concéntrate! estamos describiendo los personajes, si te pierdes ahora no entenderás el resto de la historia —protesta sonriendo incomodo al notar las manos de Francia demasiado cerca, empezando a sudar un poco de los nervios. Francia le quita el cinturón centímetro a centímetro.

—Bien, entonces tenias un villano absolutamente sexy y hermoso, que estaba sospechosamente interesado en el inglesito —concede, Northern Ireland traga saliva.

—Ehm... eh... bueno... y-y entonces e-el inglés —balbucea un poco y aprieta los ojos para concentrarse—. El taimado inglés urdió un plan maestro para que el malvado dejara de molestarle.

—Un plan fallido evidentemente —responde Francia—. El inteligente francés es el más listo de todos.

—¡No, claro que no! los villanos siempre pierden en los cuentos, si no, no tendrían sentido las moralejas —replica.

—Define perder en este caso —mete la mano bajo la camisa y poniéndosela en el abdomen, presionando un poco, a lo que Northern Ireland traga saliva y empieza a acelerársele el corazón mirando la carretera con ojos de búho.

—P-Pues... ni siquiera te he explicado el plan maestro —replica.

—Oh... Cuéntamelo, por favor —pide sonriendo y empezando a hacer dibujos en el abdomen de Inglaterra.

—Ehm pues... —empieza a moverse realmente incomodo, por que le está haciendo cosquillas y con eso empieza ya a reaccionar teniendo problemas, pero no se nota por que lleva el pantalón de las vasectomías, aunque sí debe notar los escalofríos por la espalda y todos los músculos en tensión.

—P-Pues el m-malvado f-francés se creía... m-muy l-listo

Francia deja de mover la mano.

—¿Entonces el francés era muy listo y...?

Northern Ireland recupera ligeramente el ritmo respiratorio normal y nunca en todo el día se ha alegrado tanto de llevar esos pantalones, aunque le duelan.

—Pues... se creía que podía vencer al inglés en astucia y maquinó un plan para hacerle caer en sus redes —bien Inglaterra, bien, una historia para tratar de concentrarte en otra cosa y acabas hablando de lo que sucede... ahí esta el inteligente inglés.

—Oh. Claro... Y el inglés y el francés terminaron conviviendo juntos por centurias y... —se ríe.

—Pues el inglés trataba de subsistir como podía, pero el francés solo hacía que ir a molestarlo —replica tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

—¡Pobrecito inglés! Cualquiera diría que realmente quisiera que el francés desapareciera —baja la mano de nuevo al muslo de Inglaterra así que este vuelve a dar un saltito.

—Hombre, tanto como que desapareciera no, por que entonces seguro tendría problemas con las naciones unidas, pero no le vendría mal ponerse enfermo un poquito más a menudo... —bromea.

—Ponerse enfermo, vaya... —asiente mientras le pone la mano en muslo interno y subiendo a sus regiones vitales de nuevo—. Sigue con tú historia.

Northern Ireland trata de apretar las piernas, tragando saliva de nuevo y con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado de nuevo.

—E-El caso es que... el inglés quería que ese malvado se comiera sus palabras f-feas de una vez por todas... así que l-le retó en su propio terreno.

—¿Palabras feas? Pardón? ¿Cuáles palabras feas? —pregunta bajando el tono de voz y acercándosele más, susurrando.

—P-Pues... —cada vez más nervioso—. M-Mentiras cochinas... s-sobre él...

—El francés no dice mentiras cochinas... Dice verdades molestas —sentencia.

—Eso es lo que el francés opina —sentencia también pero sonriendo un poco. Francia detiene la mano del muslo y la quita. Se ríe.

—El francés está molesto con el maltrato.

—¿Maltrato? ¿Cuál maltrato? —pregunta respirando otra vez y pensando que esto no debe ser bueno para su corazón. Francia le pone la mano de nuevo en la ingle y presiona un poco.

—Entonces, sigue con la historia... Omitamos nuestros sentimientos personales. Tu francés dice mentiras cochinas.

Se siente un poco mal por eso, por que... Northern Ireland no es Prusia y si tiene remordimientos.

—Hum... p-pues... Bueno, el inglés quería vencerle en su terreno, en lo que mejor se le daba hacer para que la humillación fuera peor.

—¿La humillación? —levanta las cejas.

—Of course, para que dejara de molestarle tenía que humillarle, así no querría volver a saber nada —aclara.

—Oh... Que cruel. Yo no creo que... Dudo que así no quiera volver a saber nada. —le hace un cariño en la cara de nuevo, un poco más bestia ahora. El inglés aprieta los ojos.

—¿Ah... y por que piensas eso?

—Sigue con la historia... —propone.

—Pues... ¿tú cual crees que era el mayor talento del francés? —pregunta mirando la carretera fijamente.

—Quiero saber el plan maquiavélico de humillación —admite.

—Consistía en superarle o hacerle fracasar en su mejor talento... —explica.

—Vaya... ¿Y lo logró? —pregunta sonriendo de nuevo.

—Pues... Yes, por que el francés es el villano y los villanos siempre pierden —explica muy seguro en un tono muy parecido a "yo tengo razón por que soy el héroe y los héroes siempre tienen razón" al que tantos ojos en blanco pone.

—Bueno, esta historia es desde el punto de vista del inglesito... ¿Cómo le fue en su intento?

—Bastante bien, al final acabaron haciéndole más caso a su historia que a cualquier otra actividad, así que se demostró perfectamente quién es capaz de captar mejor la atención —sonríe.

—Medre... —sonríe también y Northern Ireland se ríe.

—Es una mala historia —protesta Francia en un tono muy poco creíble.

—Eso lo dices por que tu te has puesto del lado del villano desde el principio —reclama.

—Pues suena terriblemente adorable e irresistible —se ríe—. Tal como te gustan.

—Quisiera saber de donde sacas que a mi me agradan los villanos —pregunta tenso.

—A ti te gusto yo... Y yo me parezco mucho a tu francesito —se ríe. El inglés se sonroja.

—Otro craso error, ¿de dónde has sacado que tú me gustas?

Francia sube la mano hasta sus regiones vitales.

—¿Quieres quiere aclare exactamente por que sé que te gusto?

El inglés aprieta las piernas de golpe, paralizado y el francés se ríe.

—¿Ves?

—I hate you —protesta sonrojado, teniendo un escalofrío y odiando/amando sus pantalones.

—Lo sé —se ríe—.Aun así... Te gusto —exclama.

—M-Me gustarías s-si fueras un gentleman respetable y-y serio —explica no muy en serio—. Como yo.

—Lo soy, no me digas que no... —sonríe.

—¡No! ¡No lo eres! —se devuelve.

—Dioses Angleterre... Eres un drama —protesta. El inglés baja la cabeza en silencio... y busca aparcamiento.

—Así que no te gusto —sonríe. Northern Ireland aparta la vista habiéndose sentido un poco regañado.

—Venga, relájate. Ya sabes lo que viene es mejor que estés tranquilo.

El inglés no puede evitar incomodarse un poc con eso... pero no se relaja, si no que sigue en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas.

—Yo no... —empieza, pero sin mirarle, en un susurro.

—¿No quoi? —levanta las cejas.

—I... I... sometimes... —sigue en el mismo tono, acabando de parar el motor.

—Oui? —pregunta.

—Sometimes I... lie —confiesa en un susurro.

—Aja... Y? —Francia como si le hubiera dicho cualquier cosa en tono amable.

—But... es que me hace sentir más cómodo y... bueno, a veces tiene una parte interesante que ahora no viene al caso, pero... es que yo... —se excusa. Francia sonríe.

—Calma, cher... Lo sé

—Medalomismo —responde sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido. Francia sonríe más se acerca y lo toma del brazo.

—Está bien.

—Medalomismo —repite mirándole de soslayo y medio sonriendo. Francia se le acerca más.

—Me gustas así como eres... —susurra, a lo que el inglés se incomoda un poco... bastante... mucho... y traga saliva, frunciendo el ceño diciéndose a si mismo que debería responder algo.

—I... —balbucea nervioso sonrojándose otra vez, sin mirarle como la mitad de las cosas que hace.

—No tienes que... Decir nada —sonríe mirándole.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Frog —protesta nada más que por llevarle la contraria. Francia pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

—Bien... —se ríe y entonces sigue mirándole expectante.

—Y no trates de ser bueno, te cargas toda la dinámica del personaje —continua riñéndole—. Villano, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh... Cierto. Muajajajajajajaja —se burla. El inglés le medio fulmina, sonriente—. ¿Tampoco te parece?—sonríe.

—Lo que quería decir, es que al final... quizás no me agradan tanto los gentleman serios y respetables —confiesa—. Pero, of course no me parece lo que haces tú! ¡Lo haces tú! —cambia de tema súper deprisa.

—Ohhhhhh... —levanta las cejas—. Entiendo. Entonces mientes al decir que no te gusto —se ríe.

—What?! ¡No! ¡Eso es absolutamente cierto! —protesta sonriendo, el francés le jala hacia él.

—Me parece que pierdes mucho el tiempo diciendo mentiras —sonríe también, muy cerca.

—A ti te lo parece por que no eres capaz de diferenciarlas —sentencia.

—Soy más capaz que nadie en esta tierra —susurra.

Northern Ireland levanta las cejas al oir eso... y suspira.

—Vamos a casa —sentencia abriendo la puerta del coche.

—Estamos ansiosos por lo visto —replica con el brillo característico de sus ojos, abriendo la puerta de su lado y se ríe.

—What? —se sonroja ooootra vez bajando del coche—. Of course not! Lo que quiero es... Una taza de te. Por que nos hemos ido del restaurante sin tomar te ni nada —se inventa.

—Ya, claro... —se ríe—. ¿Quién te dice a ti que yo tengo te? —se baja del coche. El inglés le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No puedes no tener té, te regalé un juego de té no hará tanto —posiblemente se está refiriendo a la época de la ilustración.

—Seguramente se lo regalé a alguien más... Odio mis... —se detiene a si mismo y se regresa al coche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Northern Ireland le espera ahora en la acera, para cerrar el coche. Francia abre la guantera y saca su libro.

—Lo quiero para hacer fuego en el invierno...

—Podrías tratar de leerlo, quizás te civilizaría un poco —le responde sarcástico, sonriendo.

—Al igual que tus tazas, se las debo haber regalado a alguien...

—Al final parece ser una buena idea pegarle fuego a mis cosas... Todas parecen tener una terrible inclinación a arder perfectamente —suspira. Francia se ríe y regresa con Inglaterra, dándole la mano. Él cierra el coche y le da la mano también.

—Vamos pues, tengo sueño... ¿Te molestaría solo dormir hoy? —pregunta en broma.

Northern Ireland le mira fijamente pensando en todo lo que le ha hecho en el coche y lo mucho que le molestan los pantalones y de paso en algunas formas más retorcidas de asesinato.

Francia se ríe.

—¿Me crees capaz?

—Ni siquiera tienes té para ofrecerme —explica calmándose un poco y sonrojándose.

—Ya veremos que tantas cosas tengo para ofrecerte —le dice abrazándole un poco y besándole que le hace recordar otra vez esa incomodidad de "sabes que cositas vienen ahoraaaa jejejeje"—. No estoy seguro de que quiera...—le dice entre el beso—. Prepararte té.

—Ehm... W-Why not? —balbucea inseguro sintiéndose idiota por preguntar eso por que de hecho YA sabe la respuesta.

—¿Tú por qué crees, mon amour? —le pone de nuevo una mano en las regiones y da otra vez un saltito sintiendo sus mismos sentimientos encontrados por el pantalón—. ¿Quieres hacerlo en el jardín!? —sonríe.

—W-What? —se sonroja mucho.

—Me oíste a la primera —le besa el cuello.

—But Prussia... Puede volver... —responde con la poca sensatez que le queda.

—Bien... —camina más y lo jala, entre besos mientras le abre la camisa y el pantalón—. ¿En la puerta? ¿En el pasillo? ¿En la sala? —sonríe y Francia debe llevarse una sorpresa grande al abrirle los pantalones, no tanto de inesperada como de tamaño... Aunque Northern Ireland debe parecer bastante aliviado.

—Oh... —susurra al... Bueno, notar la evidencia—. Ya veo lo que decías...

El inglés se sonroja muchísimo más.

—Shut the hell up!

—Oblígame... —pide en broma, Northern Ireland le mira y tiembla un poco, vacilando—. Quizás podamos hacerlo una vez en cada sitio... Se me ocurre que puedo obligarte a gemir... —hace una pausa y sonríe.

—Lo dudo —frunce el ceño. Francia se separa un poco y le pasa un dedo por el ceño, mirándole a los ojos, el de ojos verdes desfrunce el ceño al paso del dedo.

—No quiero que lo dudes...—le dice dulcemente y él vuelve a fruncir el ceño pero esta vez sonríe.

—Te he dicho que te calles —protesta y el francés vuelve a pasar el dedo por el ceño.

—He pedido que me obligues.

Northern Ireland le agarra la mano esta vez sin desfruncir el ceño y le... Ejem... Chupa el dedo y Francia se calla, sonríe y se le acerca dándole un beso. Así que el inglés se calla también.

—¿Sabes, Angleterre? —le pregunta cuando se separa.

—Eh? —le saca de nuevo de su ensimismamiento.

—Quizás... Deberías hablar y decirme lo mucho que lo detestas porque no me lo creo...

—¿Cómo puedes no creerlo, frog? —frunce el ceño.

—Pues... Hay evidencias que indican lo contrario, Angleterre... —explica.

Northern Ireland le agarra del cuello de la camisa y poniendo un pierna tras sus rodillas y empujando un poco para hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero le sujeta antes de que toque el suelo.

—No quiero que lo dudes —le imita dejándole por fin caer y luego sentándosele encima.  
Francia evidentemente se sorprende por todo esto, y cuando logra decir algo dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—Imitándome cono siempre, Cher... —sonríe.

—Es la mejor manera de burlarme —sonríe.

—¡Ven acá y cállate! —le ordena jalándole del cuello de la camisa y se acerca claro.

—Tú no me das ordenes.

—De que te las doy, te las doy... Solo tú tienes una asquerosa tendencia a no seguirlas! —protesta—. Fíjate...

—Of course —sonríe—. Mi predisposición es y será siempre llevarte la contraria de cualquier cosa que hagas o digas.

—No me beses —ordena inmediatamente así que el inglés lo hace.

—Yes, así de idiota soy —sentencia cuando se separa, Francia sonríe.

—Me encanta. Ni se te ocurra quitarme la camisa.

—¡Ah, te crees muy listo! ¡Pero has tenido un desliz y ahora se que es lo que más te fastidiaría! —exclama bromeando, empezando a desabrocharle, Francia se ríe y se deja hacer mirándole a los ojos... Y en cuanto termina de desabotonarla Francia se incorpora, abrazándole y buscándole el cuello.

—Pero hay una cosa más...—susurra y Northern Ireland se paraliza escuchándole y traga saliva.

El francés se separa y lo mira a los ojos, hablando en serio.

—Quiero... —empieza con voz ronca, pensando que así, es mucho... mucho más fácil.

—Aja?—pregunta cada vez más incomodo.

—Quiero que te largues por esa puerta  
y que no vuelvas nunca más —susurra de manera prácticamente inaudible—. Y... —agrega y traga saliva, mirándolo suplicante.

Northern Ireland se queda paralizado unos instantes y finalmente le besa para que se calle y a partir de aquí se va a esforzar un montón para que se le olvide lo que tenía que decir.

Francia también le había dicho que se esforzaría por lograr que se olvidara hasta de cómo se llamaba así que se lo van a pasar muy bien peleando a ver quien consigue hacer olvidar más al otro.

* * *

_Un capitulo Pure!FrUK que no aporta mucho a la trama nada más que el placer del FrUK por el FrUK en sí... y era más largo, pero soy una genial editora. No sé si habrás leído "La vida pirata, la vida mejor" un pequeño One en el que Inglaterra le cuenta una historia a Francia sobre él mismo y España. Venía aquí en medio, aunque una vez montado me parece que no se echa mucho de menos ¿o sí?_


	18. Eigthteenth

—¡Que no me preocupe! ¡Pero será capullo! ¡Y encima lo dice como si él hubiera movido un dedo por solucionar algo! ¡Media Europa en vilo y aún tiene el morro de decirme que ni siquiera se lo peor y me lo tomo todo a la tremenda! ¡Pues si no lo sé que me lo cuente! —protesta Great Britain por el pasillo, llegando a la puerta de su despacho y abriéndola mientras sigue refunfuñando.  
Estados Unidos se gira a mirarlo en cuanto entra, sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, que al parecer esta de moda eso de que nadie tiene la culpa de nada —niega con la cabeza el americano se levanta.

—Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Te han hecho algo?

—No algo que puedas solucionar —le mira.

—Nunca me dejas ayudarte con nada... —se cruza de brazos.

—Por que no quiero que te preocupes por eso —explica.

—Pero me preocupo porque tu estás preocupado y enojado y... —se le acerca de nuevo dispuesto a darle abrazo de oso.

—Es más divertido si yo me preocupo y tu me distraes, que si nos preocupamos los dos —confiesa guardando el teléfono y suspirando sin darse cuenta, el menor sonríe.

—Oh... ¡distraerte! Yo soy experto en eso... —levanta las cejas sugerentemente.

—Yes... I know —responde el pobre, inocentemente refiriéndose a asuntos como las tres horas de videojuegos.

—Oh... you know? Mira qué listo... —se agacha un poco y le abraza de la cintura—. ¿Me estás dando permiso entonces para DISTRAERTE?

—¿Desde cuando necesitas mi permiso para hacer eso? —pregunta descolocado y el de las gafas se descoloca un poco también.

—No es que te lo esté pidiendo, sólo digo que me lo estás dando —sonríe cínicamente—. Es decir, no tengo que tomarlo por la fuerza —se ríe.

—Pues... supongo que ya he trabajado bastante por hoy si algunos pueden irse por ahí a tener una bloody... —dice lo siguiente tan bajo que ni siquiera se escucha a si mismo—. No veo por que yo iba a ser el único idiota.

—Pueden irse por ahí a tener una bloody what? —se agacha más y lo levanta de las piernas, poniéndoselas alrededor de la cintura... y lo hace todo con tal facilidad y rapidez, que pareciera que está levantando a una pluma.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! —protesta al dejar de tocar el suelo.

—¿Tener una qué? —repite sonriéndole y sin soltarle, obviamente.

—Una... —le mira y se sonroja un poco, aún tratando de soltarse, forcejeando—. Unas bloody vacaciones, todo el mundo tiene tiempo libre menos yo.

—Deja de moverte como babosa con sal... tu me diste permiso a distraerte —camina con el agarrado aún a la cintura, a pesar de sus forcejeos.

—Pero no para que me levantaras y me llevaras como si me hubiera roto algo! —protesta, el estadounidense pone los ojos en blanco.

—No te estoy llevando así, te estoy llevando de una manera superAwesomeandsexy... como de peli porno o algo así. Ahora solo tengo que estrellarte contra una pared y empezar a besarte —explica mirándolo a la cara—. Lo que no sé es cómo me las voy a arreglar para quitarte los pantalones... —se piensa en voz alta.

—WHAT? —pregunta por fin apoyando las manos en los hombros de Estados Unidos y tratando de apartarse, cayendo en la cuenta y todos sabemos de como va eso de la sangre corriendo hasta la cara etc etc.

—Cómo que what? —levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

— But... I... esto... yo no...

—¡Pero tu dijiste! Además... me dijiste también que no debía pedírtelo... que debía tomarlo aunque fuera por la fuerza.

—¿Yo dije...? ¿Cuándo dije eso? —cada vez más nervioso.

—Hace como dooos minutos —cierra los ojos y se le acerca con la boca parada en tono "muac". Great Britain vacila unos instantes aún tratando de descubrir que es lo que ha dicho exactamente. Finalmente, después de sonrojarse un poco... traga saliva... por que es un draaaaaama, mirándole aún sin atreverse a besarle.

Estados Unidos abre los ojos y lo mira, a lo que el mayor se sonroja aún más.

El americano se ríe un poco, estirando el cuello más a el hasta tocar sus labios y entonces el europeo sí los abre para besarle.

—Hace rato me encontré a la mujer del ruido... ¿te acuerdas? —pregunta cuando se despega, como si no viniera al caso, caminando unos pasos al frente y recargándolo en la pared del fondo.

—La mujer de... What? —pregunta sin entender y sacude la cabeza, poniéndose un poco más nervioso por el asunto pared.

—Esa mujer... que nos encontramos un día después de que gritaras en este escritorio —se ríe, con cara de pícaro. Al sentir otro punto de apoyo, suelta una mano frotándose los ojos verdes.

—Oh, my god...

—Tuvimos una conversación de lo más... —parpadea, sonriendo, y luego le da un beso en la barbilla—. Interesante.

Great Britain le mira levantando las cejas, Estados Unidos se ríe bajito.

—¿Qué tipo de... qué te... qué le dijiste? —pregunta.

—Y también hable con... ¿cómo se llama? Nada. Le pregunté por los osos, me dijo que los había visto —sonríe separándose un poco y mirándolo a la cara, con la sonrisa infantil de siempre.

—¿Osos? —sin entender un pimiento.

—Yes, osos, chocolates y flores y... ¿No te acuerdas?

—Oh! —se sonroja aún más—. Oh... por la reina! —histericolocoperdido, el menor vuelve a reírse bajito.

—Me ha dicho que le han gustado mucho.

—Yes, eso supongo por la cantidad de bromas que oí el primer día despues de regresar de eso —se medio lamenta.

—Pues ella me felicitó y me dijo que no sabía nada —presiona contra la pared generando cierta fricción—. Y ya le expliqué que esto pasó desde antes... y le conté la anécdota del ruido —le da un beso en el cuello.

—Que no sabía... le contaste... el... —tiene un escalofrío.

—Yeah... es que fue muy divertido... —le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja—. Pero tranquilo, me aseguró que no escuchó nada.

—But... but... —empieza a temblar, el menor se le despega y lo mira.

—Aja?

Great briaint carraspea tratando de regresar a una cara más o menos seria.

—Ella no tenía... no... le dijiste... —le riñe.

—No le di detalles explícitos... —se defiende empezando a perder la paciencia porque las caras de Inglaterra son taaaaaaan sexys. El mayor se sonroja aún con el ceño fruncido.

—But... ¡a nadie le importa!

—¡Pero ella me dijo que no sabía! —explica como si eso aclarara algo—. Y yo quiero que todos sepan que estás conmigo —sonríe bobamente.

—Why? —pregunta muy en serio, mirándole, el de las gafas le mira a los ojos.

— Pues... because... I love you —le sonríe, ligeramente sonrojado al decírselo tan a saco y tan de frente. Y Great Britain aprieta los ojos en silencio pensando que tiene que responder a eso.

—Iggy... —lo mira cambiando un poco el tono. Vuelve a abrir los ojos verdes, mirándole—. Ya sé que me has dicho antes que no, pero después de lo de DC y... —traga saliva—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te avergüenza estar conmigo?

El británico aprieta los ojos otra vez y choca la frente con la suya.

—Lo que me avergüenza es que los demás sepan qué es lo que me... —no acaba la frase.

—Lo que te... —le incita a seguir mirándolo a los ojos, frente con frente.

—Hace vulnerable —acaba apartando la vista, pero con la frente en su frente. El americano despega la frente de la suya y lo mira, curioso.

—¿Yo te hago vulnerable?

—O-Of course... —susurra apretando los ojos. América se lo piensa unos segundos, porque es un poco burro y le cuesta trabajo entender las cosas cuando no se las dicen claras.

—... Why? —termina por preguntar después de tooodo el tiempo que ocupó pensando. Great Britain frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo que Why? Why the hell crees tú? —protesta por que esto le está costando horrores.

—Beeeecause you love me? —le sonríe mirándolo a los ojos y con el estómago lleno de mariposas.

—I... —vacila, el estadounidense le sonríe con los ojitos brillantes y llenos de ilusión, esperándolo—. YesyesokIdobloodyhell! —grita histérico.

—¿Y por qúe te enojas? —pregunta desolado, el mayor se lleva las manos a la cara muy muy avergonzado—. Dime... dímelo, please! —suplica—. Quiero oírlo... pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea seeeeeeee.

—What? —le mira abriendo un poquito los dedos.

—Eso... quiero oírlo sin que me lo grites y sin que te mueras de la vergüenza. Sólo dilo "America, I..."

Great Britain aprieta los ojos.

—A-America... —balbucea en un intento, por que realmente lo intenta y entonces se muere de vergüenza igual.

—Ajaa? —lo aplasta un poco más contra la pared.

—Please... —suplica mirándole otra vez—. You know it... ¿por qué quieres oírlo?

Estados Unidos le sonríe, maquiavélico.

—Porque te ves muy mono sonrojadito intentando decírmelo...

—Bloody git —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—Y porque últimamente necesito que me lo recuerdes... —confiesa más serio, después de la broma anterior. El británico se sonroja de nuevo, nervioso.

— I...—empieza otra vez, por que realmente, realmente lo está intentando—. I...

América lo mira a los ojos y repite con él— I... —y luego empieza con la L—. lll... —lo sigue mirando, con cierta solemnidad, intentando que lo diga.

—I... I lo... —aparta la vista, traga saliva y empieza a tener sudor frío.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil? —lo interrumpe América—. Quizás si me explicas por qué... puedo ayudarte a que no lo sea. Me lo decías todo el tiempo cuando era pequeño... —agrega sin pensar en lo que está diciendo. (América es poco hábil para esto)

El europeo le mira, callándose de golpe

—Por que ya no eres pequeño —responde firmemente—. Y ahora no significa lo mismo —explica, Estados Unidos asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero entonces ahora... I know, yo no te quiero como antes, ahora te quiero... distinto —asiente como si estuvieran en este momento descubriendo un universo paralelo y nuevo, y todo esto fuera algo realmente muy impresionante.

Great Britain traga saliva escuchándole.

—Pero estoy seguro —sonríe—. Tú estás seguro también, ¿verdad? —vuelve a preguntar solemnemente.

El mayor asiente sutilmente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decírmelo? —lo mira expectante, traspasándolo con la mirada.

—Porque es algo muy grande y muy importante... Y significa mucho —confiesa. Estados Unidos parpadea.

—Y no... no... no crees que... —susurra dando un imperceptible paso atrás, y soltándole las piernas, escurriendo las manos hasta su cintura logrando que no se caiga.

Great Britain toca el suelo poniéndose aún más tenso.

—Tu... no...

—No! No! ¡Yo no he dicho eso! —le detiene imaginando lo que va a decir.

—No.. espera... yo no... no, no quiero saberlo —aprieta los ojos.

—I do! You know I do! —responde agobiado, el menor le mira con desconsuelo—. Ok! Ok! —protesta.

—Pero me acabas de... me... me has dicho que... —susurra sin dejar de mirarle, tras parpadear.

—I... —vuelve a intentarlo una tercera o cuarta o quinta vez... Cierra los ojos y suspira, tratando de coger aire y relajarse— loveyou —acaba serio y América suelta el aire, relajándose horrores, abrazándole.

Great Britain respira aún un poco con dificultad, muuuy tenso y Estados Unidos sonríe y le besa y vamos a tener que dejarlos solos a estos también.

xoOXOox

Con las piernas un poco tambaleantes, Estados Unidos baja a Inglaterra de su posición contra la pared (porque ciertamente... hemos de decir que al niño se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que quería hacerlo contra la pared), y lo sienta en el escritorio... arriba de los papeles que Inglaterra tiene ahí (América el guarro). Se sienta en la silla, exhausto

Joder, si que está fuerte el niño, le van a doler los brazos como días... ¡pero claro que está fuerte el niño! No van a poder ir al paint ball.

Great Britain... vamos a darle la satisfacción a America, completamente asombrado, impresionado y acojonado a parte iguales de la fuerza del de las gafas, se baja de la mesa nada más se sienta en la silla, subiéndose los calzoncillos mientras trata de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal.

América tirado en la silla de Inglaterra, ojos cerrados, en plan... estoy absolutamente rendido. Great Britain le mira y sonríe, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Me das un minuto? —le pide.

—¿Un... minut...o? —pregunta débilmente.

—Solo... no te muevas de aquí —pide subiéndose los pantalones y arreglándose la ropa—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Estados Unidos susurra algo ininteligible, quedándose dormido. Great Britain le pasa una mano por el pelo, dulcemente, aún con su sonrisilla y se va a la puerta. Le lanza una chaqueta por encima y luego sale del despacho... cerrándole previamente no sea que a alguien le de por hacer el imbécil... y se va a la máquina de refrescos a sacar un par de latas de cocacola.

A América no le importa en realidad en estos momentos está en las nubes.

Mientras va tooodo el camino con cierta sonrisilla de satisfacción y cierto brillo en los ojos por el que esperemos... nadie le pregunte. Regresa al despacho sin ningún incidente y vuelve a sentarse en el escritorio observándole (después de recoger un poco y maldecir a Estados Unidos por que ha manchado un papel importante que va a tener que repetir).

América abre los ojos perezosamente y le sonríe.

—Hello —Great britain le sonríe y le tiende una lata de cocacola—. Tengo hambre —sentencia tomándola, abriéndola con manos temblorosas... y tomándosela de un solo trago. El inglés  
le pasa la otra y se ríe un poco.

—Sí, me hago a la idea, pero pensé que no sería lo bastante rápido pedir para que trajeran aquí toda la cantidad de comida basura que sueles comer.

Sonríe y toma la otra lata (Estados Unidos enchufándose cocacola como gasolina), tomándosela también de un solo trago. Le devuelve la segunda lata y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Buff... eso fue...

El británico se sonroja incomodándose de golpe, bien, Inglaterra, bien.

—Vámonos de aquí, estoy harto

—Mmmm... cinco minutos... ven —abre los brazos y lo invita a sentarse en él.

El mayor se incomoda otra vez, apartando la vista, por que sigue flipado con los brazos de Estados Unidos y hace cinco segundos estaba pensando que sería genial que volviera a abrazarle... así que sin mirarle y aparentemente muy desinteresado y sin que tenga nada que ver con eso, se baja del escritorio.

El americano le sonríe tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo hacia él... ligeramente temblorino aún. Cuando consigue que se le siente encima, le abraza.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer luego? —pregunta mientras bosteza.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunta apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, otra vez, aparentemente desinteresado e incluso un poco molesto según él, por este asunto. Suspira.

—Podríamos ir al cine o... no sé, ¿qué hay para hacer en London? Es una ciudad de viejitos —agrega para picarle.

—¡¿Viejitos!? —protesta. El menor se ríe.

—Yes... como tú —le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Jum! ya sé lo que haremos —sentencia.

—What? —le mira de reojo.

—¡Haremos que dejes de decir eso! —sonríe confiado.

—Mmmm... será? No creo... —se ríe.

—Créaselo, gentleman —le pica con el dedo.

—Hey! —protesta brincando y riendo.

—Pero voy a conducir yo —le advierte.

—Joooo... por quéeeee? —protesta picándole a el también— porqueporqueporqueporqueporq ueeeeeeeeeeee?

—Eh! eh! —protesta levantándose un poco—. Por que tú no sabes a donde vamos.

Estados Unidos le pica otra vez.

—Bueno que bueno que no vamos a ir en el coche de hoy porque le tiré la defensa de atrás... —sonríe mirándole.

—What? —le detiene las manos, mirándole.

—Errr... nada, nada... —hace cara de inocente. Great Britain frunce el ceño.

—NO, hablo en serio.

—Iggy... —empieza.

—What? —pregunta secamente—. Y no me llames Iggy cuando te estoy riñendo, sinvergüenza —añade en un tono parecido, pero menos duro.

—Quizás podrías tranquilizarte —se ríe cínicamente.

—No hagas bromas con los coches —vuelve a picarle con el dedo.

—Eres un histérico —protesta riéndose.

—Ok —concede sonriendo un poco—. Pero no hagas bromas con los coches —repite. A lo que el menor pone ojos en blanco.

—Me prestaste tu coche más bonito, no voy a rayarlo... obvio —explica intentando incorporarse. Great Britain se levanta.

—Nos lo llevaremos —sentencia, Estados Unidos abre la boca indignado.

—¿Y vas a conducir tú?

—Yes —asiente con la cabeza.

El menor se levanta tras él y se acomoda las regiones vitales, metiéndoselas en el pantalón.

—Eso es injusto...

—Why? —pregunta dándose la vuelta para darle intimidad.

—Pues porque yo manejo mejor que tú —termina de acomodarse y abrocharse todo lo necesario... se pone su chaqueta—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Yes —asiente—. Y solo conduces mejor, cuando es por la derecha, no en este país.

—Yo no entiendo tu necesidad por hacer las cosas al revés que prácticamente todo el mundo —protesta yendo a la puerta.

—Eso es por que yo las hice antes que prácticamente todo el mundo —sentencia—. Así que de hecho son ellos quienes las hacen al revés, no yo.

Estados Unidos pone los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es lo que tu dices... hasta la última vez que yo chequé, Henry Ford no era inglés —le mira.

—La última vez que yo chequé se circulaba por la calle antes de inventar el motor de explosión —responde.

—Las carretas no usaban derecha e izquierda... o... sí? No recuerdo. En casa había demasiada tierra y demasiadas pocas carretas para eso —se ríe—. Vámonos.

—Claro que se usaban... los jinetes iban por la izquierda en los caminos para así poder defenderse con la diestra —explica haciendo un movimiento con el brazo como si empuñara una espada.

—Oh... ya recuerdo. Yo cambié a la derecha por las carretas jaladas con múltiples caballos —explica él asintiendo mientras el inglés se pone la chaqueta.

—Anda, vámonos —abre la puerta.

—Vámonos pues —Estados Unidos le detiene la puerta para que salga. Inglaterra sale y revisa por última vez que esté todo en orden.

—¿No quieres llevarte la consola?

—Nah... es tuya —sonríe y se encoge de hombros—, yo tengo varias.

—Mmmm bueno... thankyou —agradece mirándole y se espera a que salga para cerrar la puerta.

—Así podremos jugar a distancia. En la caja... hay un juego de soccer, uno de football y otro de rugby. Pensé que te gustarían —le sonríe sonrojándose un poquitín. El británico levanta las cejas.

—¡Oh! —exclama y luego vuelve a bajar las cejas fingiendo desinterés—. ehm... thankyou —repite cerrando con llave.

—Así podemos jugar a distancia cuando no esté —se mete las manos a las bolsas.

—Bueno, quizás algún día, si haces tu trabajo y te portas bien —concede empezando a andar por el pasillo.

—Qué obsesión con que no hago mi trabajo y me porto mal —protesta andando junto a él—. Yo me pregunto si realmente me sabes algo o si me hablas al tanteo —agrega.

—Pues si tienes consolas en tu oficina ¿qué esperas que piense? —le mira.

—Pero cuando estoy en casa vivo prácticamente en la oficina, Iggy —se defiende.

—Pues eso tampoco es bueno —le mira y el americano pone los ojos en blanco.

—My god... ¿algún día te parecerá que hago las cosas un poquito bien? —le reclama en un tono bastante serio—. Si trabajo porque lo hago, si no trabajo... porque no lo hago.

Great Britain aparta la vista por que de hecho está muy orgulloso de America por que sea la primera potencia mundial e incluso le tiene un pelín de envidia pero no le va a decir eso por que lo que es Inglaterra es exigente a más no poder... En realidad no tiene nada que reclamarle a Estados Unidos solo es que no quiere que pierda el ritmo. Además esta el asunto del poquititito resentimiento por el hecho de que se salió perfectamente bien de la independencia.

Estados Unidos gruñe un poco y camina con el ceño fruncido aún tooooodo el tiempo hasta el coche, sin decir nada.

—Tu tienes las llaves —le recuerda el mayor cuando llegan.

—Oh... ¿no te las dí? —se las busca en el bolsillo y se las da—. Sorry... ya, no me riñas... lo siento, debí entregarlas, perdona —responde de más mal modo del que quiere.

Great Britain frunce el ceño tomándolas y abriendo el coche. Estados Unidos se dirige a la puerta del lado del pasajero (según él)

Aun con el ceño fruncido el británico se va detrás suyo.

El estadounidense abre la puerta y cuando intenta meterse ve que está ahí atrás.

—What?

—Ese es el lugar de piloto —explica secamente. El menor se detiene.

—Fuck... I hate your fucking cars —sale de ahí y le da la vuelta al coche, enfurecido.

Great britain se sienta en el asiento del conductor, enojado. Pero no replica nada. Le da a un botón y se abre la capota del coche.

El de las gafas abre la puerta del otro lado, se mete y la azota (fuerte, bastante fuerte, pero no le pasa nada).

—Vaya forma de echarme... —murmura. _Great Britain_ espera a que se haya abierto toda la capota mirando a Estados Unidos enojado y enciende el motor en silencio—. ¿Y ahora por que estas enojado? —chillonea el americano después de unos instantes.

—¿Crees que esta es la forma de comportarte? —le riñe, el menor pone los ojos en blanco.

—_Yes._

—Pues a mi me parece que no —replica, el estadounidense lo fulmina con la mirada pero no dice nada más sobre el particular.

—Tengo hambre

—Me parece excelente —suelta secamente, sin mirarle, desinteresadamente y él le mira desconsolado.

—¿Dónde vamos a comer? —pregunta, Great Britain le mira de soslayo.

—Me da lo mismo, elige tú, total, si no la pagaras con mi coche —se encoge de hombros sin mirarle.

—No le hice nada al coche —le mira.

—De momento, solo le diste un portazo que tembló todo —protesta. El americano frunce el ceño.

—Solo cerré la puerta. _Fuck_... Discúlpame si tampoco te pareció que hice eso bien —se cruza de brazos—. Quiero McD... —ordena—. Las cajitas felices están dando estrellitas de Mario Bros —agrega en un tono más dulce y suave.

El inglés pone los ojos en blanco.

—Jo... Bueno si quieres podemos ir a comer de la tuya... A... Un pub o algo así —sonríe, Great Britain le mira de soslayo.

—Quería ir... —empieza en un tono menos agresivo y niega con la cabeza—. No aguantaras tanto rato.

—¿A dónde?

—A la costa, a Gravesend —confiesa un poco más relajado. El estadounidense sonríe.

—¡Vamos! Solo...

—_Yes_? —pregunta.

—Si puedes detenerte en una gasolinera o... Algo —le pide.

—Puedo parar en un McDonald's a que compres una happy meal... no creo que te quite el hambre de cualquier manera —concede—. Aunque no deberías comer esas cosas.

—¡Pero la estrellitas! ¡Están tan lindas! —sonríe.

—¿Trozos de plástico de colores? —le mira—. Jugarás con ella cinco minutos y luego acabara olvidada en cualquier lugar del coche —se lamenta entrando al McAuto.

—Son de peluche... —explica— y se ven bien en el coche... Jo, ¡estás muy regañón hoy! —protesta.

—No en este, este hay que devolverlo —responde acariciando el volante con cierta nostalgia.

—Ok, no te regalo una y ya...

Great Britain vuelve a hacer los ojos en blanco llegando al micrófono.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Cuatro cajitas con hamburguesa.

El inglés se acerca al micrófono.

—Cua... —se detiene y le mira—. ¿Cuatro?

—¿Tú quieres algunas? —le sonríe inocente. El mayor niega y repite lo que le ha pedido al micrófono, así que le piden que pase a la próxima ventanilla, recogen el pedido, se lo pasa etc etc, salen de allí.

—Miraaaaaa! —América le pone una estrella en la cara—. ¡Esta es tuya!

Great Britain parpadea apartándose un poco.

—Oh...

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer en la playa? —pregunta el americano mientras la acomoda en el tablero.

—Quizás podríamos alquilar un barquito e ir a dar una vuelta por la desembocadura del Támesis —propone.

—Ohhhh! _Awesome_! Eso sería divertido. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando...

"El mundo entero tiembla" piensa el inglés para si mismo.

—¿Tú crees que Russia... —empieza y el británico le mira de soslayo—. Este vigilándote?

Great Britain parpadea.

—Wh... _Why_ _in the_ _hell _iba _Russia_...? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Es que tú has dicho... —explica—. Que yo te hago vulnerable.

—¿Y qué con eso? —se sonroja un poco y vuelve la vista al frente.

—Y si yo... Te hago vulnerable —razona—. Pues... tendría cierta lógica que Rusia te vigilara —concluye saltándose media explicación.

—En realidad sigo sin entender que tiene que ver aquí _Russia_ —confiesa pacientemente.

—Pues tu... yo... es... bueno, tu debes hacer algo parecido conmigo —se mueve incómodo en su asiento—. Si yo fuera él te vigilaría y... —se rasca la cabeza—. Creo que deberíamos construir un muro alrededor de toda la costa —sentencia al final—. O puedo traer barcos de mi flota y estacionarlos alrededor.

—¿Y qué pasa con el asunto del comercio? —abre la boca un momento.

—¿Cual comercio? —le mira.

—Un muro... o los barcos, dificultarían el comercio, la seguridad extra dificulta los tratos exteriores —explica pacientemente.

—Pero ¿y si te ataca? ¿Y si te mata?

—No puede hacer eso —asegura categóricamente.

—Pues de que PUEDE... puede. No lo sé, creo que voy a poner algo a vigilarte... al menos un satélite y un centenar de personas —declara—. ¿Has pensado lo de moverte junto a Manhattan?

—He pensando que podría ser un desastre ecológico absoluto... y he pensado que tener tu seguridad alrededor me hará sentir incomodo... y débil como si no pudiera protegerme solo —explica.

—Jo... ¡Y si hacemos un túnel! —exclama sonriendo y luego recuerda que ya lo había propuesto—. Jo... no te pareció tampoco, es verdad. Es que... ¿ahora en qué voy a ocupar el tiempo si nos salimos de Afganistán y se acaba el programa espacial?

—¿Vas a acabar el programa espacial? —pregunta levantando las cejas—. Quizás podrías estudiar sobre economía.

—Todo lo de la crisis es absolutamente booooooooooring —sentencia—. Pues terminó la era del transbordador y ahora está todo eso de ir a Marte pero va leeeeento. Quizás deberíamos hacer una convención de... tecnologías o algo así, en grande. Podemos hacerlo en tu casa —propone.

—No es el mejor momento, aún estoy con las olimpiadas... ¿cuándo es la próxima exposición mundial?

—Las olimpiadas, ¡es cierto! ¡China no puedo ganarme en el medallero esta vez! —sentencia terriblemente emocionado—. Tengo un montóooooooooon de atletas preparándose para ello. Es en las vegas, el próximo año... —sonríe.

—Pues ahí tienes algo que hacer —le sonríe.

—Cuanto falta para llegar? —pregunta (tres horas, América).

—No mucho... —miente como un bellaco.

—¿Quieres jugar a algo mientras? —propone.

—¿A que quieres jugar? —pregunta.

—Mmmm... ¡verdad o reto! —propone e Great Britain va a hacerse un experto en verdad o reto a este paso.

—Bien —concede, total Great Britain siempre hace trampas, así que no le preocupa en absoluto "mentira o parida" piensa para si.

—Empiezas —sonríe.

—Mmmm —hace como que se lo piensa en plan "estoy conduciendo que reto vas a ponerme"—. Verdad.

—Errrr... —se concentra unos segundos—. Te gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... —empieza, sin tener mucha idea, el británico levanta las cejas empezando a ponerse nervioso desde ya... Ay... Mi niño—. Mmm... ¿Cuándo no estamos juntos en quien piensas? —pregunta sonriendo.

Great Britain se sonroja aún más viniéndole Francia a la cabeza, por supuesto y niega pensando que AHORA YA NO.

—Ehm… —vacila—. Pienso en muchas cosas, en mucha gente, en negocios, en asuntos importantes, en futuros proyectos... —suelta con la estricta verdad literal.

—Oh... —América lo mira—, ¿y... nunca piensas en mi?

—Pues... A-A veces, claro —balbucea un poco menos seguro pensando que habla del mismo asunto. (Great Britain necesita ver unas cuantas películas de Disney porque América quiere su mundo rosa y es muy gracioso)

El americanoarruga la nariz.

—No sé si me gusta este juego, yo pido reto.

Great Britain sonríe.

—Quítate el cinturón y agárrate al parabrisas, de pie.

El estadounidense le mira de reojo y se ríe.

— _YEAH_! —se quita el cinturón y se levanta—. WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!

Great Britain empieza a conducir más deprisa, por la autopista y sube el volumen de la música, que seguro suena... Algo de Queen. América se suelta de una mano y luego de la otra, en equilibrio, mientras se ríe.

_— I'M THE KIIIIIING OF THE WOOOOOOOORLD!_

_Great Britain_ se ríe un poco, pero se pone nervioso cuando se suelta.

—Eh, eh! ¡No te sueltes! —reduce lentamente.

—¡No pasa nada! —se detiene de nuevo.

—¡Venga, venga! ¡Ya esta! —le pide el mayor poniéndose nervioso. Estados Unidos pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta riendo.

—¿Vees? Eres un viejito —se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. Great Britain frunce el ceño, por que de hecho le ha dejado hacerlo para que no se lo dijera. (Great Britain el incomprendido)

—Pero si... Bah!

—Tu turno —se ríe.

—Verdad —repite el de ojos verdes, bajo la misma reflexión de antes.

—Mmmm... que aburrido —sentencia para picarle—. Verdad, veamos. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? —América el egocéntrico, Dios mío.

El inglés vuelve a fruncir el ceño pensando que a la próxima pedirá reto por que... Se detiene de sus pensamientos y se sonroja otra vez. América se ríe.

—¡Ja! ¡Esa es fácil! ¡Nada! —bromea y el americano abre la boca un momento, descolocado.

—¡Mentira!

—¡Ah! Esa es una acusación muy seria — se incomoda un poco y finge ofenderse—. Espero que tengas pruebas para demostrar tales calumnias.

—Claro que te gusto... yo he visto salir sangre de ahí —le señala la nariz— Al verme —sonríe, el británico se sonroja otra vez, apartando la vista.

—Eso fue... Un problema de presión sanguínea —se inventa.

—Jajajajaja... eres un mentirosooooo! —le pica las costillas.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —protesta saltando—. Que estoy conduciendo.

—Pues contéstame.

—Hum…—se incomoda otra vez.

—¿Ajaaaa?

—Cuándo te comportas de manera seria y educada, con buenos modales —miente para picarle.

—¿En serio? —exclama escandalizado e Great Britain sonríe confiado—. Es decir, no te gusto! —protesta—. ¡Eres un mentiroso! Porque bien que te gusta que haga cosas... distintas.

—Ya te he dicho antes que nad... —se detiene y vuelve a sonrojarse, sabe Dios pensando en qué.

—No puede no gustarte NAAAAAAADA

—Ok! Ok! —responde sin mirarle— tu... Tus ojos —dice a modo aleatorio, incomodo.

—¿Mis... ojos? —ligeramente sorprendido.

—Jum! —frunce el ceño sin mirarle aun.

—Yo pensé que te gustaba mi cuerpo o... la cara o... los brazos o... yo qué se. Pero los ojos... —se ríe, el británico se sonroja, por que de hecho no iba a decir nada de eso si no que lo que más le gusta es que le abrace, pero no responde.

—Aun así eres un gafotas cuatro ojos —le suelta.

—Shut up... no molestes a texas —se los quita de los ojos y los limpia con la camiseta.

—Yo pido verdad... —sentencia esta vez, Great Britain levanta las cejas.

—Que aburrido —le molesta.

—Pues es que te pones histérico si pongo reto... —sonríe.

—Veamos... —añade fulminándole y piensa en preguntarle lo mismo, se sonroja y no se atreve—. ¿A qué videojuego eres peor? —pide al final, el americano arruga la nariz.

—A todos los de princesas —hace ojos en blanco.

—¿P-Princesas? —pregunta descolocado.

—Pues... yes. Princesas. El de Barbie y esos raros que son de niña... Soy fatal porque hay que tocar la flauta y esas cosas raras y aburridas —explica.

—¿Estás diciéndome que has jugado a ese tipo de cosas? —pregunta evidenciando lo ridículo.

—Errr... —se rasca la cabeza y el mayor se ríe un poquito.

—_Why_?

—Es culpa de las chicas... de Taiwan en concreto...

—Oh, _Of course_, _Of course_, Taiwan te ató las manos a los mandos —se burla un poco.

—Que me han puesto a jugar un día, y lo he hecho fata... ¨—lo fulmina—. ¡Shut up! ¡Ya no había nada más que jugar!

Great Britain se ríe un poquito más.

—Está bien, es divertido.

—Te burlas...! —protesta—. Jo... vas tu, ¡verdad o reto!

—Solo un poquito —confiesa.

—Verdad o reto —insiste con el orgullo un poco herido.

—Mmmm reto... Pero tiene que ser algo que pueda hacer mientras conduzco —añade.

—Canta mi himno nacional a gritos —pide y el inglés hace los ojos en blanco.

—Come on... —pide mientras saca el teléfono. Great Britain para la radio, suspira y empieza a cantar, pero no a gritos, si no bien mientras América empieza a grabarlo en el teléfono, pero el británico no se da cuenta hasta pasada la primera estrofa.

—Eeeeh!

—_What_? —se ríe tontamente el americano.

—Eso no vale! —protesta viendo el teléfono.

—Sí vale, claro que vale —responde riendo.

—¡No! Of course not! —discute llegando ya al lugar donde iban y América pone play.

—Esto es _Awesome_!

—Oh! _Please_... —protesta con los ojos en blanco.

—Si sigues haciendo esa cara, te va a dar un aire y se te va a quedar así —repite lo que le decía a él de pequeño en un millón de ocasiones.

—Quizás eso es lo que estoy intentando —responde.

—Nah... no te ves bien con la cara así —le mira y le da un beso rápido en los labios— Tengo hambre.

El británico busca un lugar donde aparcar y se sonroja un poco por el beso.

—¿Quieres fish an chips de los merenderos?

—Yep... por qué no.. —asiente sentándose en su lugar y volviendo a poner play a Great Britain cantando god bless america—. Es tu turno... quiero reto —declara.

El mayor le mira de reojo otra vez por eso al oír su voz y piensa que mientras no se lo ponga como tono del móvil no tiene por que ser tan humillante.

—Reto... Te reto a que borres eso —suelta levantando las cejas.

—No, eso no se vale —protesta—. Quiero verdad entonces —declara.

—¿¡Cómo que no se vale?! —protesta.

—Pues no, claro que no se vale... quiero verdad. Si pones un reto y no quiero hacerlo, tienes que poner verdad.

—Pero es que vas a... —mira el teléfono... Y le va a dar la idea, claro que se la va a dar por que Inglaterra tiene mala suerte.

—¿Aja? —le mira.

—Bueno, al menos dime que no lo pondrás de tono de llamada o algo así y que los demás lo oigan

América abre la boca para replicar algo, y luego la cierra, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido! JAJAJA! _Awesome_! —empieza a picar los botones necesarios—. ¡Márcame!

—No! Nooo! —grita deteniendo el coche al aparcar tratando de quitarle el teléfono.

—Naaah! jajajajaja! —evita que se lo quite muerto de la risa—. ¡Márcame! ¡Venga!

—_Bloody_ _hell_! —protesta por no poder quitárselo y Estados Unidos se guarda el teléfono en la bolsa delantera del pantalón.

—Pregúntame algo —le pide mirándole, entre risas.

—¿Por qué crees en OVNIS y extraterrestres... Y crees en... Bueno, hasta temblar de miedo y no crees en hadas, unicornios, duendes y la magia? —pregunta saliendo del coche.

—Pues... es que los OVNIS y extraterrestres si existen —explica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¡No! ¡Lo que existe es la magia y las hadas y el resto! —replica.

—Yo nunca he visto a tu unicornio —explica.

—¿Cómo puedes no haberlo visto? Es absurdo, ¡hay uno en mi patio!

—_Iggy_... no está en el patio. El patio está vacío —responde pacientemente—. Yo creo que tú tienes esquisontea o... como se llame.

—Y me dirás que tampoco ves las hadas —frunce el ceño.

—Pues nunca he visto ninguna... —replica—. Si me las enseñaras... pero siempre quieres engañarme con que están ahí, y solo señalas... "ahí, ahí", pero ahí no hay nada.

—¿Cómo puedes no verlas están aquí?, míralas —señala delante suyo—. Y tienes a Spring Thunder sobre los hombros desde que llegaste —le señala.

—Tengo a... —se mira los hombros sin ver nada—. No tengo nada _Iggy_... en serio, yo no las veo.

—¡Pero si siempre esta ahí! Siempre se va contigo —riñe a su hombro.

—¿Sie... siempre se va conmigo? —se detiene, contrariado.

—_Yes_... Siempre que estas aquí va contigo —repite.

—Oh... —sonríe un poco—. ¿Y... eso... por qué?

—¡Pues qué se yo! Le gustas, supongo —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Oh... y es... ¿linda? —sonríe más, ligeramente emocionado. El británico frunce el ceño, bien _Iggy_ bien, ahora celos de tus propias hadas.

—Pues... _Of course_, es un hada —termina concediendo.

—Oh... dile que hola! Que no sabía que existía! —sonríe poniéndosele enfrente—. ¿Cómo dices que se llama? ¿Spring thunder?

—Puede oírte,_ git_! —protesta—. Y_es_...

—Ohh! Y ella... ¿dice algo?

_Great Britain_ mira el hada y... Por una parte esta contento de que Estados Unidos este mostrando interés... Pero por otro...

—Y_es_ —confiesa—. La has puesto nerviosa

—Oh... —quita el dedo de su otro hombro (que es donde cree que la tiene y había extendido un dedo para acariciarla), avergonzado—... pero si yo no le he hecho nada. —Habla muy fuerte— ¡_I'm_ really _sorry_ Spring Thunder! yo no quería ponerte nerviosa.

—No esta acostumbrada a que te dirijas a ella —explica _Great Britain_.

—Oh... jo... Bueno, yo... yo solo decía, dile que no se enoje —pide ligeramente consternado—. ¿No... no me va a atacar mientras duermo ni nada, verdad? —pregunta en un susurro, acercándosele al oído.

—Puede oírte —repite—. Y no esta enojada. ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—Pero dices que no le gusta que yo le hable... —replica.

—No he dicho que no le guste, he dicho que no esta acostumbrada, de hecho creo que si le gusta —frunce el ceño.

—¡Oh! ¡Le gusta! —levanta un dedo de nuevo hacia su otro hombro—. ¿Cómo le hago para verla?

—Pues... No lo sé —confiesa sinceramente—. yo solo... La veo.

—Mmm... que mal. Sería divertido verla y jugar con ella. ¡Nunca pensé gustarle a un hada!

—Jum... _Yes_, _well_... —aparta la vista—

—¿Puedo comprarle un regalo? —pregunta unos momentos más tarde, ya que están sentándose en el merendero—. ¿Quizás un pequeño vestididto o algo...?

—_Great Britain_ levanta las cejas y mira a Estados Unidos y luego a Spring Thunder, que esta dándole besos en la mejilla... aprieta los dientes.

—¿Quieres... Comprarle un regalo?

—Pues... ¿por qué no? ¡le gusto! —sonríe—. ¿Qué hace ahora? —pregunta. Great Britain entrecierra los ojos y vuelve a plantearse. Estados Unidos se esta interesando pero...

—Esta en tu hombro... —no acaba la frase—. Quizás puedas oírla en sueños.

—¿En... en sueños? Ohh! ¡Thundy! ¡Ojalá te escuche en sueños! —grita un poco.

—_Yes_... _Yes_... —responde apoyando la mano en su mejilla.

—Bueh... ¿y a qué se juega con las hadas? —pregunta.

—Ellas te ayudan. A mi me ayudan... A encontrar cosas o al recordarlas... A... Les hablas y a veces te dan consejos y traen buena suerte —explica.

—¿Tienen polvo mágico con el que se puede volar, como campanilla?

—No, para eso se necesita mucha magia

—Ahh.. —suelta desilusionado—. Bueno, aún así podría comprarle un vestidito... —sonríe.

—Supongo que si —valora.

—¿Qué ha dicho de esto? —le pregunta.

—Es... Pelirroja —explica—. Es un hada de fuego... No se si podría ponérselo, pero seguro le encantaría que lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué no podría ponérselo? —pregunta curioso—. ¿Se quemaría? Oh... quizás... mmm quizás pueda regalarle otra cosa entonces, ¡algo que ver con el fuego!

Great Britain parpadea.

—¿C-Cómo qué?

—Pues... no lo sé, ¿un zippo? —se ríe—. O... una camita de carbón

El británico se ríe también.

—¿Una camita de carbón? ¿Es que quieres que se vaya contigo?

—¿No dices que siempre está conmigo? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Si... Pero cuando estas conmigo —explica—. Aunque ahora que sabes que existe puede que se vaya contigo cuando te vayas.

—¡¿En... en serio?! —Abre la boca impactado—. _Awesome_! ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué le doy de comer? ¡Y cómo la voy a cuidar si no la veo!

—No te preocupes por eso... Solo tienes que creer en ella, es un ser espiritual, así que se nutre de la fe y cosas así. Y tú no tienes que cuidarla, ella te cuida a ti —explica.

—ERrr... eso suena muy... raro... —levanta una ceja—. ¿Entonces no tengo que ponerle una camita ni darle de comer ni nada? —pregunta pensando "aburridoaburridoaburrido"—. Ni siquiera la veo...

—_Why_ suena raro? —pregunta—. Puedes ponerle una camita si quieres.

—¡Pues... porque... es como si no existiera!

El mayor suspira.

—Sí existe.

—Ya sé que existe, es solo como si no existiera —razona—. Para ti es muy fácil porque tú la ves... pero es como si yo te digo que tienes un perro que te quiere mucho y es tu mejor amigo.

—Tienes suerte, es una de las más fuertes... Creo que ella te protegerá a pesar de eso—se encoge de hombros.

—Espera... y tu tienes una, verdad? Una que te cuide a ti... —pregunta ocurriéndosele algo—. Porque yo soy grande y soy el héroe y el más fuerte y no necesito que me cuiden... pero tu... Thundy... quizás no debas irte conmigo —dice en voz alta.

—Pues... _Yes_, unas cuantas —explica.

—Hum... —lo mira con ojos suspicaces.

—Quiero dos fish and chips y una orden infantil para Thundy

Great Britain se encoge de hombros y sonríe con eso los pide para que se los den en un plato de papel incluido el suyo.

—Cool!

Vuelven a su mesa y América tararea su himno mientras tanto, mirando de reojo su hombro para ver si de casualidad ve a su hada. _Great Britain_ sonríe.

—Le gusta Nantucket, es de su tamaño —le dice empezando a comer.

—Oh... Se ha... acercado a... —se sonroja un poco—. No estoy seguro de querer que toque Nantucket —admite cínicamente.

—No lo esta tocando —responde seriamente, mirándola—. No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Es del tamaño de Nantucket entonces... —levanta la mano y se lo mide— Es pequeña entonces. ¿Thundy? Esto es para ti —levanta el pescado hacia su cabeza. (Estados Unidos la trata como si fuera un perro)

—_Yes_ —asiente—. Campanilla es mayor

—¿Campanilla? Esa es la tuya

—_Yes_ —asiente y se ríe—. Te he dicho que no come esas cosas.

—Jo... ¿pero qué come entonces? Esto sería más divertido si yo pudiera hablar con ella... y platicar y reír y jugar pelota.

—Fe —repite con paciencia.

—Fe... eso es absurdo —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Cómo va a comer FE? "Me trae un plato de fe, con papas grandes"

—Es difícil de explicar —frunce el ceño pero igual sonríe.

—Bueno, quizás cuando tu no estés pueda hablar con ella —sonríe.

—Quizás... —asiente un poco.

—Bueh... —come en silencio unos minutos—. ¿Dónde están los barcos?

—En el puerto, ahora iremos a ver cual elegimos... —sonríe—. ¿Uno de motor? Quizás tengan alguno de Vela... —empieza.

—¿Vela? —pregunta inseguro—. ¿Y luego me dices que no eres aburrido?

—Aunque los de Vela son más difíciles de pilotar, claro y no se cuantos nudos haya pero... Son mucho más divertidos

—No creo —frunce el ceño

—¿Cómo que no? —le mira.

—Pues los motores son más rápidos y... —América no sabe de barcos—. Bueno, no sé... yo digo... —carraspea.

—Tú no sabes lo que puede hacer un catamarán, ¿no has visto nunca la carrera alrededor del mundo? —le mira—. Además, no tenemos prisa.

—Un... no, no he visto esa carrera. Pues como sea, a mi los barcos me marean un poco —concluye—, pero después de días, así que está bien... velero o como sea.

—Pediremos una de motor —niega con la cabeza—. No hay que prestarle tanta atención

—Aquí no se ven las estrellas, ¿verdad? —pregunta de repente.

—Pues... —vacila— si nos alejamos un poco de la costa...

—Es que lo más _Awesome_ de los barcos es mirar el cielo... —explica—. ¡Se ven todas las estrellas!

—Podemos probar a ver, ya esta anocheciendo —sonríe.

—_Awesome_! —se emociona—. ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los barcos? —pregunta.

—¿Has acabado? —señala su plato, sin responder.

—_Yes_, ya me comí hasta el de Thundy...

—¡Pues vamos! —se levanta.

—¡Vamos! —se levanta también, sonriendo—. ¡Unas carreras de aquí al muelle! —le reta—. ¡El que llegue primero conduce de regreso!

—_What_? —pregunta por que no se lo esperaba y el menor le empuja un poco del hombro.

—¡Carreras! ¡Venga!

—Ah... Ah! —empieza a correr tras él y unos diez metros más adelante, empiezan a temblarle y dolerle las piernas. _Great Britain_ le adelanta riendo y corriendo como loco

—Argh! —protesta porque las piernas no le responden como siempre. Cuando _Great Britain_ nota que no le ha adelantado haciendo un spring y sacando el hígado por la boca mira atrás a ver que pasa.

—Are _you_ ok?

—No... Noth.. _Nothing_ —sigue corriendo haciendo su mayor esfuerzo... acortando la distancia.

Después de correr hasta prácticamente vomitar hasta la entrada del puerto deportivo de Gravesend, _Great Britain_ se detiene tratando de recuperar el aliento con mucho esfuerzo, apoyado en la valla.

— J... J... —trata de decir sin que se salga ni la voz. América llega un segundo tras él, absolutamente agotado, con dolor de piernas. Se detiene junto a Great Britain, respirando con mucha dificultad y doblándose sobre si mismo termina sentándose en el suelo.

—Ja! —suelta por fin, después de haber contenido el aire un poco, orgulloso por haber ganado. Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos, pensando que probablemente no pueda levantarse.

—Es... Estoy... Yo... —resopla. _Great Britain_ levanta las cejas por la falta de reacción.

—¿Estás... bien? —pregunta entre jadeos. El americano aprieta los ojos de nuevo, detestando decir que... No.

—Ehh... —intenta levantarse y se le doblan las rodillas, cayéndose al suelo. Great Britain levanta las cejas aún más y abre los ojos, arrodillándose rápidamente a su lado, preocupado.

—But... _What_ _the_... ehat _the_ _hell_? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Fi... Fiv... Five minutes —resopla—. _Please_

—¿Pero... esto por... una carrerita?... ¿seguro... que estas... bien? —pregunta entrecortadamente, sentándose a su lado. El estadounidense aprieta los ojos.

—No... no es la... no es la carrerita —explica entrecortadamente.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta con los ojos cerrados, empezando a recuperarse.

—Yo te... —resopla una vez más, y luego intenta ponerse de pie de nuevo, con las piernas como gelatina, lográndolo—. No me pasa nada, todo está bien... —responde mosqueadillo—. Te dejé ganar en realidad —explica con las piernas temblorinas camina a la entrada—. ¿No vienes?.

El británico frunce el ceño se levanta y se le acerca.

—¿Cuál... cual barco quieres? —pregunta tambaleándose un poquitín al caminar.

Great Britain le mira aún con el ceño fruncido... y tiene una idea... y se sonroja un poquito... y cierra los ojos, levantándole un brazo y poniéndose debajo, agarrándole por la cintura.

—Uno pequeñito —responde como si no hubiera acabado de hacer eso—. Vamos a ver que tienen. Estados Unidos flipa un poco por toda la situación, pero al final sonríe, mirándolo de reojo y agradeciendo el soporte. Sonríe abrazándolo por los hombros.

—Uno pequeñito, captain... me parece perfecto.

Llegan a donde esta el responsable del alquiler y _Great Britain_ le explica cosas muy exóticas relacionadas con la eslora y unos nudos y otras cosas que suenan muy bonitas y le hacen parece muy listo de las que los demás no tenemos ni idea, después de pelear un poco por que al parecer a estas horas ya no alquilan barcos, acaba de arreglar el asunto diciéndole quien es y que si no le da un barco se lo va a robar, que no sería la primera vez... todos se ríen como si hubiera sido broma... aunque probablemente todos saben que no lo ha sido, y acaban en una baquita azul marino de doce metros de eslora llamada Elizabeth II.

America frunce el ceño ante el nombre del barco, pero se sube igual... Con dificultades. Se sienta en Un lugar que evidentemente no es el del capitán. _Great Britain_ sonríe muy contento, desanudando cabos y poniendo el motor a punto y todo eso.

Estados Unidos se recuesta en sus propios brazos sobre el tablero y empieza a dormitar, en cuanto el inglés acaba de comprobar todos los instrumentos y pelearse un poco con el GPS "donde este un _bloody_ astrolabio, al menos no dependíamos de un generador eléctrico of _the_ _hell_" enciende por fin el motor y mira al estadounidense.

—Hey!

El americano entreabre los ojos y da un saltito.

—_What_?

—¿Si estabas tan cansado, por que no me lo has dicho? —pregunta haciendo un gesto para que se levante del cuadro de mando.

—No estoy cansado... —se defiende—. Estaba... Pensando —se levanta del cuadro de mandos con el ceño fruncido.

Great Britain levanta las cejas y pone el barquito en movimiento, con cuidado de no golpear nada.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —pregunta concediéndosela, a pesar de que no le cree—.

—Ehh... En... Mmm... Cosas —bosteza, el mayor le mira de soslayo.

—¿Vas a querer pilotar? —pregunta sacando el barco del amarre y dirigiéndose a la salida del puerto.

—Deja de reñirme, no hice nada malo —agrega masajeándose un poco las piernas—. Err.. Quizás... Luego...

—No te estaba riñendo —susurra y frunce el ceño.

—Bueno... ¿A dónde vanos ahora? —sube las piernas al control de mandos es manera que no le estorben.

El británico frunce el ceño un poco más al ver eso y le mira con desaprobación.

—Pues... a dar una vuelta, esta es la desembocadura del Támesis, si vamos a babor, remontaremos el río hasta el centro de _London_ y si vamos a estribor, iremos hacia el mar.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Tú querías ver las estrellas ¿no? —le mira haciendo girar el barco hacia la derecha.

—_Yes_ —asiente con la cabeza y se recarga en el asiento, escurriéndose—. Pero... —bosteza y cierra los ojos—. Como quieras.

Great Britain le mira de soslayo y no dice nada mientras acelera un poco mirando los colores del cielo, ahora que se esta poniendo el sol y tratando de adivinar lo que miden los instrumentos sin mirarlos, sonríe con orgullo cuando acierta 4 de 5 cosas.

—El atardecer... Me gusta. Mira el cielo —indica levantando un brazo.

—_Yes_, aunque el sol se pone por la popa —comenta mirando hacia atrás, Estados unidos se ríe un poco.

—Lo sé...

—Eso significa que estoy volviendo a casa —responde sin hacer mucho sentido, sintiendo el viento.

—Mmm ¿volviendo a casa? —pregunta.

—_Yes_, voy hacia el este —le mira—. Así que vuelvo a casa y el atardecer es corto... en cambio, cuando el sol se pone por la proa...

—Vienes conmigo —indica y el mayor sonríe.

—Solías irte... A la oscuridad —explica.

—Era... más fácil —confiesa sin mirarle—. El amanecer es al revés —cambia de tema.

—Venías con el sol y te ibas con la oscuridad... Solía sentarme en la costa... Hasta mucho tiempo después de que el mástil desaparecía en el horizonte y se hacia de noche... —susurra. El mayor traga saliva—. Se muy bien por donde sale y se esconde —sonríe, el británico sonríe también.

—Quizás pueda dar la vuelta y esperar a que se ponga —propone empezando a girar. Estados Unidos espera a que de la vuelta y abre un brazo para invitarlo a sentarse junto a él.

Great Briatin detiene el motor cuando queda lo suficiente a la vista y se sonroja al entender el gesto.

—Ven... —sonríe, el británico mira hacia abajo y se incomoda un poco, acercándose unos... tres milímetros aproximadamente.

América le pone una mano en el hombro y lo jala hacia él, con brazos temblorosos y por supuesto, no ofrece ninguna resistencia en absoluto.

—¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos viendo atardeceres en _London_? —pregunta. El mayor abre los ojos y se tensa.

—_I_... es.. yo... —balbucea sin saber que decir, el menor sonríe.

—Son románticos.

Great Britain se calla y traga saliva mirándose los pies en una absoluta postura de "nolosemedalomismoyonoqueriav enir_bloody_hell" El estadounidense se acurruca con él.

—Quizás deberíamos...Hacerlo más a menudo —le da un beso en la cabeza—. Claro que... —bosteza—. Es una de esas actividades, _You_ know... —se ríe bajito.

El europeo le mira de soslayo completamente tenso.

—¿Qué clase de actividades?

—Pues si las hacemos aquí es por algo —explica en broma.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿y por qué? —pregunta.

—Pues... Tú sabes —sonríe y le mira.

—No, no tengo ni idea —responde en un tono no tan duro como suena, el americano levanta las cejas.

—Tú sabes... No nos estaños haciendo más jóvenes y... —se ríe.

—Oh! —frunce el ceño—. ¡Todo lo que no implique hacer explotar cosas o matar cosas es de viejos para ti! —protesta no muy en serio. El estadounidense se ríe.

—Más o menos... Todo lo que te involucre a ti es de viejos...

—Eso me da muy poco margen de acción —se queja.

—Ninguno —lo mira y abraza más fuerte—. Es más o menos el margen que yo tengo para hacer las cosas bien —explica.

—But... _you_... —cierra la boca—. Jum!

—Jajaja —le da un beso en los labios—. ¿Yo qué?

— Sí... podrías hacer las cosas bien—desfrunce un poco el ceño, en un susurro. El menor pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Las hago bien! La última vez que chequé seguía siendo la primera potencia mundial —murmura frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca he dicho que lo hagas todo mal... —se defiende un poco, América sonríe.

* * *

_¡Anda! ¿Alguien se acuerda de lo que estaba pasando en este FF? Creo que hasta yo he perdido el hilo. En fin, es que las escenas USUK últimamente me cuestan bastante, pero estoy de examenes ahora y no debería estar haciendo esto, ergo, es el momento ideal. Además ayer tenía ganas de barco por culpa de los anuncios de Estrella Damm._


	19. Nineteenth

Prusia se estira en su cama del cuarto de invitados desperezándose. Es... lo que España y Austria llaman "una hora intempestiva" lo que Suiza y Alemania llaman "estas llegando tarde, muchacho", se rasca... sus _Awesome_s cinco metros mientras bosteza y se va al baño. Se frota los ojos saliendo y decide que tiene hambre. Se plantea ir a despertar a Francia lanzándole un vaso con agua "eh, tío la hora de los cruasaneeeees!" y se descojona él solo de imaginar su cara.

Francia mientras tanto, esta echado en la cama con _Northern Ireland_ abrazado, abrazándole de regreso, con una sonrisa de _La vie en rose_ dibujada en la cara.

El alemán baja a la cocina a buscar una olla para llenar con agua por que decide que cuanta más agua más divertido y encuentra por el pasillo y las escaleras y la sala un montón de prendas de ropa, que también estaban ayer cuando llegó, pero que estaba tan oscuro que no había reparado en ellas y se acuerda de que Francia tenía una cita y que le dijo que no se metiera en su cuarto a investigar, de hecho se puso extremadamente histérico al respecto de ese asunto.

Aunque por otro lado, España empezó diciéndole que hiciera caso a Francia y no le presionara pero luego dijo que no, que si podía investigar... realmente Prusia no entiende un pimiento de que pasa con sus amigos, así que sonríe con malicia y hace lo que haría normalmente... es decir, lo que le sale de sus _Awesome_s no cinco metros, si no los acompañantes.

Sigilosamente se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de Francia... que tiene una cerradura por uno de esos exóticos motivos que no vamos a preguntarle a Francia, por que seguramente va a hacernos unas de ESAS sonrisas.

Él le dijo que no abriera la puerta, pero por supuesto, no dijo nada de no espiarle, así que se arrodilla frente a la puerta, con un vaso tratando de oir algo.

Evidentemente, _Northern Ireland_ esta dando uno de sus discursos nocturnos, seguramente esta hablando de piratas y cosas de esas mientras Francia a su vez, está soñando... exactamente... la descripción de lo que está contando _Northern Ireland_... es decir, con piratas (desnudos), y cosas de esas mientras sonríe.

Pero sinceramente, el método de Prusia es tan rudimentario y desastroso que no consigue oir absolutamente nada, por que además esta medio descojonado él solo por estar haciendo algo malo. Después de un rato, decide que va a tratar de mirar por la cerradura... y esta demasiado oscuro: los dioses salvan a Francia y a Northern Ireland.

Así que deja ahí el vaso y Prusia el listo se va a por una linterna.

Francia se mueve en su lugar al sentir una anomalía en la fuerza.

—…pero no podrás escaparte rufián, ¡culo de pegamento! —protesta _Northern Ireland_ al notar el movimiento de Francia y lo que Prusia encuentra es una cantidad indecente de velas.

—Aquí estoy, _mon amour_... —susurra Francia despertando un poquitillo.

—mmmm... me quedare con tus botas de cuidador de vacas, seguro que las compraste con la pensión de viudedad que le dieron a tu madre después de que tu padre se suicidara por que era una gorda y una puta —sigue insultando _Northern Ireland_ el... caballero? Francia despierta un poquitín más con semejante lista de insultos, abriendo los ojos.

Prusia decide hace un cono de papel e incluírselo a una de las velas, vuelve a subir a la puerta de Francia, sonriendo y _Northern Ireland_ mueve la boca como si estuviera bebiendo algo... seguramente cree que esta tomando ron y al ver al inglés acurrucado junto a él, abrazándole y haciendo esa cara, sonríe... e instintivamente le da un beso en los labios

Prusia se enfrenta a un dilema grande... si mete la luz de la vela... no puede meter el ojo.

El inglés responde al beso y obviamente su sueño cambia. Uy.. y si él responde al beso, Francia va a RESPONDER al beso, de manera... placentera.

Prusia trata de meter la vela en la cerradura y mirar a la vez por debajo de la puerta... y no ve un pimiento

Francia despierta bastante más con la respuesta del beso de Northern Ireland buscándole las regiones vitales con una clara intención de las actividades matutinas que probablemente se sucederán en unos minutos.

Prusia cambia de idea y decide poner la vela por debajo de la puerta mientras él mira por la cerradura (Y Prusia va a incendiar París... siendo que Inglaterra debería ser el encargado... claro que mientras siga durmiendo) y como _Northern Ireland_ está sin inhibiciones, seguramente, solo que Francia se haya apartado un poco, habrá ido a buscarle... y seguramente haya reaccionado AUTOMATICAMENTE al contacto de Francia con sus regiones vitales

Prusia consigue que el papel que esta usando para vela se prenda, así que da un gritito y sale corriendo con la vela y el papel en llamas hacia el baño.

Así que Francia entiende la reacción del inglés (y como está medio dormido, asume que él está despierto) como una clara y directa invitación a invadir sus regiones vitales de una manera más... clara... así que hace lo que suele hacer en estos casos... es decir, seguir con esto hasta cumplir su cometido.

Pero _Northern Ireland_ no esta despierto, así que reacciona a cualquier cosa que haga Francia sin tratar de resistirse ni lo más mínimo, gemiditos y suspiritos incluidos y debo decir, que cuando se despierte va a FLIPAR.

El francés toma cada gemidito y suspirito incluido, como otra clara invitación a acentuar el volumen de los mismos por medio de contacto físico, así que empieza a empeñarse de manera mucho más activa conforme van pasando los segundos.

En cuanto Prusia ha resuelto el incendio vuelve a intentar encontrar una linterna... y se plantea si no sería mejor tratar de mirar por la ventana, así que deja ahí las cosas y se va a buscar sus llaves (por si la puerta se cierra cuando salga, no sería la primera vez que se queda e la calle en calzoncillos por cosas como esa).

Y _Northern Ireland_... tiene un orgasmo tan intenso que en vez de morirse acaba por despertarse con la respiración completamente agitada y sin saber ni donde está ni qué acaba de pasar.

Prusia sale de la casa y se acerca al árbol por el que suele entrar y salir de casa de Francia, que seguramente él mismo plantó y que conoce perfectamente.

Y Francia pues... sigue a lo suyo un poco más, ignorando que el inglés se acaba de despertar y a menos que salga corriendo de ahí o se desvanezca, logra... lo mismo que él después de un par de minutos más.

No, más bien, _Northern Ireland_ esta completamente sonrojado, agarrado a la cama con fuerza y aún tratando de recuperar su mente de lo licuada que se la ha dejado. Francia cae encima del inglés, con el cerebro bastante licuado también (siendo honestos), tratando de recuperar el ritmo cardíaco, la respiración, y la cara de seriedad, porque está sonriendo como un absoluto idiota.

Prusia consigue llegar hasta la ventana (y se ha perdido todo el espectáculo).

Cuando _Northern Ireland_ consigue volver un poco en sí, se pasa la mano por el pelo y luego en la espalda de Francia.

—¿Qué ha sido de eso de decir "Good morning"? —pregunta con la voz pastosa.

—Bonjour... —saluda riendo y Prusia no puede ver nada por que están las cortinas pasadas. Chasque ala lengua fastidiado.

—¿Cómo... lo... pasas? —pregunta el francés retórico con la respiración agitada aún.

—A lo mejor es que aún no me he despertado —valora _Northern Ireland_ volviendo a cerrar los ojos con la sempiterna sonrisilla.

—¿Tan buenos sueños sueles tener, _cher_? —le pasa una mano por el pelo—, ¿o esto fue tan bueno, que sólo en sueños puedes imaginarlo?

Prusia nota que hay una pequeña obertura de las cortinas sonríe con malicia tratando de acercarse en la rama. _Northern Ireland_ sigue sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y se lleva una mano a los labios.

—Shhhh, ¿no ves que estoy durmiendo?

—Shh... —Francia hunde la cara en su cuello, estirándose arriba de él, el inglés le acaricia la espalda suavemente.

El de ojos azules sonríe con la caricia y le besa el cuello cariñosamente. Prusia pierde el equilibrio cuando estaba a punto de verles... con un grito, quedándose colgado de la rama con una sola mano, a lo que ambos saltan del susto... y Francia va a matar a Prusia por que reconoce inmediatamente su voz.

Prusia valora sus opciones y finalmente se suelta de la rama cayendo al suelo con las rodillas flexionadas, un arañazo en la pierna y el hombro dislocado.

—_What_ _the_ _hell_? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_ en pleno infarto.

—Voy a matar a Prusse... —susurra Francia levantándose de la cama—. Pardon, _mon amour_... ¿puedes meterte al baño, o... algo? Voy a... —camina a la ventana y _Northern Ireland_ se larga corriendo al baño, efectivamente, tal como le piden.

Francia abre la ventana... enojado. De hecho... no, no está enojado, está ENOJADO. Prusia está en el suelo tratando de recolocarse el brazo en su sitio.

— _PRUSSE_! —le grita cuando le ve, él levanta la cabeza aun masajeándose el hombro.

—_Frankreich_! —sonríe—. guten morguen! —saluda levantando la mano buena y sin dejar de sonreír mientras Francia hecha humo por las orejas.

—Acaso suelo interrumpirte a ti, quand vous faites l'amour? —pregunta serio.

—¿Estabas...? —se sonroja y se descojona—. ¡Estabas! ¡Tío! —se ríe como bobo. El francés se pasa la mano por el pelo, tratando de controlarse, mientras lo fulmina al verle reír.

—¿Qué mierdas estabas hac...? —bufa—. Claro que sé qué mierdas estabas haciendo... no te he dicho... —gruñe—, ¿no te he pedido que no hicieras ESTO exactamente?

—¿Hacerme daño? no, creo que todo el mundo esta demasiado interesado en decirme que no me meta en líos y que me porte bien para preocuparse si salgo herido —sigue riendo.

El francés le fulmina otra vez y se mete al cuarto cerrando la ventana de golpe. Camina al baño y abre la puerta.

—Voy a bajar a matarle, si no vuelvo en media hora... dame asilo político —sentencia y _Northern Ireland_, que estaba a medio afeitarse, parpadea. Francia le sonríe al final, cerrándole un ojo, justo antes de girarse a la puerta y salir.

Prusia se pone de pie aún con el brazo adolorido, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada. Francia baja las escaleras, tomando de por ahí una camisa (que obviamente resulta ser la del inglés) y poniéndosela sin cerrar. Camina a la puerta.

Cuando el alemán encuentra a Francia de cara, vuelve a sonreír con esa sonrisa de bobo de "sé lo que estabas haciendo y de hecho me da más vergüenza a mí que a ti".

El francés suspira enfrente de él.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Tenías las cortinas pasadas, así que no he podido ver un pimiento y cuando he tratado de acercarme la rama ha cedido —explica riéndose.

—No, no pregunté cómo es que te ha pasado... Pregunte qué. El cómo ya lo sé —le fulmina.

—¿El qué? —pregunta sin entender muy bien—. Pues... mirar por la ventana, claro —vuelve a reírse, le fulmina de nuevo.

—Estoy tan... —se lleva la mano a la cara.

—¡Eh, tío! ¿qué pasa? ¡Cualquiera diría que te has levantado con un grano en el culo! —se le borra un poco la sonrisa y luego vuelve a reírse—. ¿Es que tu cita no es tan bueno en eso? —se ríe otra vez. Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz y todos pensamos "Prusia, cállate, cariño"

—¿Te has hecho daño? —pregunta.

—Me he dislocado el hombro, pero ya se me ha puesto a sitio —explica, el francés abre los ojos y le fulmina de nuevo.

—Merecido lo tienes. ¿Qué te dije de no espiarme? ¿Eh? —le señala con un dedo. El alemán tuerce el morro.

—Tío, hablas como el señorito —responde con el "merecido"—. Igualmente no he visto nada —se encoge de hombros—. Aunque no sé a que tanto rollo, va a bajar a desayunar ahora, ¿no? —pregunta.

—_Non_, no va a bajar a desayunar... yo voy a subirle el desayuno —explica relaja un poco girando a la cocina.

—¡Oh! ¡Venga tío! —protesta siguiéndole.

—Venga tío, quoi? —pregunta de mala gana, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador.

—¡Pues... que soy yo! no es como que vaya a... quitártela o algo —explica por que en un momento dado alguien le dijo para tratar de convencerle que quizás alguien tendría celos de todo el asunto—. Sé que no es _Ungarn_, ayer hable con ella.

Ahora Francia se detiene en seco y hace ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que no es Hongrie —saca un MONTÓN de cosas del refrigerador.

—Ja, eso acabo de decirte, ayer hablé con ella —explica—. Pero Amerika dijo que quizás podía serlo y por eso no querías decirme quien era y luego _Spanien_ dijo que teníamos que descubrirlo... estuvo muy raro toda la tarde, pero se le pasó de pronto —explica—. Y _Ungarn_ también quiere saberlo, venga, ¡tienes que presentarme!

Francia tira un huevo (de los de gallina), y quizás uno de los suyos, en sentido figurado), al suelo.

—_A-Amerique_... _Quoi_? —pregunta.

El alemán mira el huevo en el suelo y hace carita triste, por que a Prusia le gustan mucho las aves.

—_Prusse_! ¿Qué haces hablando con _Amerique_ de esto?

—¿Eh? —vuelve a mirarle—. Pues yo qué sé, tío, estábamos jugando a Call of duty.

El francés hace los ojos en blanco y se agacha a recoger el huevo del suelo.

—Dile a _Espagne_ que... _Non_... _non_... —bufa— Necesito... —hace nota mental de buscar su teléfono—. No voy a presentarte —sentencia prendiendo el fuego después de recoger el huevo y tirando unos huevos a una sartén.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan aburrido? —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto mi enemigo en vez de mi amigo? —le mira.

—¡No soy tu enemigo! —chilla.

—Pareces mi peor enemigo, _Prusse_ —le dice con voz suave.

—Pero tío... solo estoy interesado en tí... yo te conté de _Ungarn_ y todo eso... y esto solo es una noche, venga, además si lo hace tan mal como para que te levantes así de enojado, puedo ayudarte a echarle... ya logré echar a _England_, sé que se fue a _London_ a dormir! —sonríe. Francia se lleva una mano a la cara.

—No estoy enojado por nada relacionado con él, ¿vale? Estoy enojado por tu culpa, porque detesto... DETESTO que me interrumpan a la mitad de eso —sigue haciendo cosas misteriosas que incluyen batir cosas y echar ingredientes y todo lo demás. Prusia levanta las cejas.

—Oh... bueno, tío, lo siento... —se disculpa más sinceramente de lo que se le ha disculpado a nadie en toda la historia—. No tenías por que salir a por mi, no me he hecho daño —le mira desconsolado.

Francia suspira derrotado y al mirarlo, no le queda más que suavizar el tono y sonreír un poco.

—Está bien... siento ser tan misterioso, es solo... —sonríe mas—, sólo necesito que dejes de obsesionarte por QUIEN es y mejor te dediques a preguntarme por otras cosas —le cierra un ojo, el alemán sonríe con malicia, volviendo a ilusionarse—. Hay cosas mucho más interesante que puedes preguntarme... —suelta las cosas de la cocina y camina a la alacena, buscando una liga para el pelo que suele tener ahí y amarrándoselo. Luego camina al congelador y abre la puerta, sacando una bolsa de hielo.

—¿Cómo cuales, por ejemplo? —pregunta curioso.

—¿Sabes que he tenido el mejor sexo en... muchos muchos años en los últimos días? —se acerca a el con la bolsa de hielo.

—¡Oh! —se sonroja un poquito, por que es Alemancito, pobrecillo—. ¿En serio? _Awesome_! ¿Cómo fue eso?

—Pues... cómo que cómo? —sonríe—. Ayúdame aquí, si'l vous plaît... bate esto —le da un tazón y el batidor.

—Pues habrá sucios detalles —especifica... como lo haría España, aunque en realidad no sabe muy bien lo que esta preguntando mientras empieza a batir lo que le ha dado.

—Pues... ha... —sonríe bobamente, y suspira— Estoy muy contento —confiesa mirándole.

—Oh! tío! tu no! —se ríe y Francia se ríe un poco también, bobamente.

—C'est la vie. ¿Cómo está Hongrie? —pregunta, el albino frunce el ceño un poco.

—Mal, tío, el señorito la esta obligando a hacer mis tareas —sí, Prusia ya lo tiene tan asumido como eso—. Le detesto, en cuanto mi _bruder_ se calme un poco y todo vuelva a la normalidad tenemos que volver a hacerle algo.

—Has ido a molestar a Suisse... —se ríe mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Algo interesante que te haya dicho?

—Ah, sí. Al final le llamé después de que te fueras con _England_ —recuerda—. Fue _Awesome_, es un histérico —sonríe y llaman a la puerta. Francia frunce el ceño... y sonríe imperceptiblemente, deseando que sea quien cree que es.

—_Prusse_... puedes abrir, s'il vous plait?

—Ja, claro —deja lo que estaba batiendo y se va a abrir—. Oh, tío, ¡tú otra vez! —protesta—. No puedes entrar, aún no esta. Vete por ahí a comer mierda de esa que comes.

—¿Por qué no maduras un poco y te largas a tu casa? —protesta _Northern Ireland_ tratando de entrar. Francia tararea mientras tanto lo mismo que lleva tarareando desde ayer y se muerde el labio en cuanto escucha como le habla al inglés. Camina a la puerta de la cocina.

—Que ganas de TODOS de interrumpir mí mañana... —protesta Francia mirando a Northern Ireland, sin poder evitar sonreír un poquito—. _Prusse_... déjalo pasar, s'il vous plait... —hace un movimiento con la mano—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, _Angleterre_?

_Northern Ireland_ le ve, aún medio desnudo, por que al parecer solo se ha puesto su camisa y cuando le oye, además decir eso... Bueno, todos imaginamos su color. Prusia se aparta de mala gana.

Francia sonríe al ver el color del inglés.

—¿Tanto escándalo para pasar la noche aquí y al final dormiste en el coche? —levanta las cejas.

—Ha pasado más de media hora...—responde enigmático—. Algunos queremos acabar el trabajo cuanto antes. Y tened un poco de pudor, por la reina —les riñe a ambos. Francia hace los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe—. No dormí en el coche, dormí en casa, he venido en el ferry —explica.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan aburrido de buena mañana, tío? —protesta Prusia.

—Pensé que te habías venido usando el eurotunel —responde mirándole a los ojos con ESA mirada, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír por el doble sentido, el inglés se sonroja de nuevo y frunce el ceño... Pero se le escapa la sonrisilla, aunque sea un actor genial. Francia sonríe de lado, levantando las cejas.

—Bueno tío, estamos haciendo creps, así que tienes prohibido el paso a la cocina... Y además tienes prohibido subir al piso de arriba —le explica Prusia cruzándose de brazos.

—... y planeo desayunar en la cama —añade Francia—, así que tienes dos opciones, largarte al coche y esperarme ahí, o sentarte aquí en silencio mientras.

—¿Y eso por que? —levanta las cejas dejando de prestarle atención a Francia dos segundos... milagro!

—¡Eh! ¡Quédate a desayunar conmigo! Tienes que contarme lo de ayer de Amerika —sonríe Prusia con malicia a _Northern Ireland _el inglés frunce el ceño.

—B_loody_ _hell _con vosotros dos!

Francia se gira a la cocina y prepara la charola del desayuno con todo y una flor que tiene en el florero. Luego prepara otros dos platos, ambos con ESPECIAL cuidado. Los pone en la mesa de la cocina y se plantea cómo es que va a funcionar lo siguiente.

Suspira y... sólo porque el inglés está aquí, opta por lo mejor. Toma la charola, con los dos platos. Pone un tercer plato para Prusia con el doble de comida de la regular. Saca un panecillo, con una tostada y la pone al tostador. Sale a la sala.

—_Prusse_... te he dejado crêpes. A ti, _Rosbif_, como no te gusta mi comida, te he dejado una tostada en el tostador... si quieres té, me temo que tendrás que hacértelo —explica.

—Así que no hagas preguntas idiotas —termina de reñir _Northern Ireland_ a Prusia mientras Francia empieza a arrearlos a la cocina a ambos.

Prusia hace los ojos en blanco por las riñas de _Northern Ireland_ y él finge estar muy ofendido protestando por tener se que hacer el té, pero al final es lo mejor por que seguro Francia haría un desastre.

—Seguro le pondrías mostaza —acaba de decirle cuando ya esta buscando la tetera. Prusia mira a _Northern Ireland_ incrédulo en plan "tu estas bien de la cabeza? Como le va a poner mostaza" sin entender, obviamente y Francia levanta las cejas.

—No soy tú, _mon amour_... —le sonríe y sale de ahí, cerrando la puerta. Sube a su cuarto... y exactamente 3 minutos más tarde, baja de nuevo con todo y charola. Haciendo un ruidajal con la puerta de entrada, azotándola y demás. Termina por entrar a la cocina de nuevo, con cierta cara de "tristeza", y la charola.

—Así que _Spanien_ dijo... —se detiene de contarle Prusia a _Northern Ireland_ mirando a Francia—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Salir con gente importante tiene sus desventajas... —declara más o menos desolado... tiene el pelo bastante más despeinado que antes, la boca ligeramente más hinchada... trae calzoncillos esta vez, y un ligero problema... en sus regiones vitales, terriblemente evidente.

_Northern Ireland_ le da otro mordisco a su tostada y un sorbo a su te... Y casi lo escupe por todas partes cuando se fija en eso.

—Ha... tenido que irse de inmediato a... una... cirugía —se inventa, poniéndole al inglés el plato de comida enfrente—. Vas a tener que comerte eso, no voy a permitir que un manjar como este se tire a la basura.

—No me jodas, _frog_ —"protesta" mirando el plato que tiene algo en forma de corazón, y en la servilleta está escrito Voila Le Portrait Sans Retouche De L'homme Auguel J'appartiens.

—¡Una cirujia! —Prusia levanta las cejas por una pista más.

—No te jodo, _Rosbif_... —sonríe—, o te lo comes, o te lo comes... _Merde_... _oui_, una cirugía de _merde_... deja el tema en paz, ya te lo he dicho, _Prusse_ —se sienta junto a Northern Ireland y le pone una mano en la pierna por abajo de la mesa.

El inglés frunce el ceño, no sin sonrojarse un poquito por eso y por la mano y forzándose a si mismo a no tararear _La vie en rose_ y empezando a comer aparentemente refunfuñando.

—No me has acabado de contar los otros detalles —sonríe Prusia a Francia.

—¿Los... otros detalles de _Quoi_? —quita la vista de Great Britain y mira a Prusia por primera vez desde que entró a la cocina.

—Pues ya sabes, los que si puedes contarme, los de como de _Awesome_ fue tu sexo _Awesome_ —sonríe con malicia y _Northern Ireland_ se prácticamente atraganta aparentemente sin motivo, sonrojándose más.

—Oh... eso... —mira al inglés de reojo y sonríe imperceptiblemente—. Hace años que no lo pasaba tan bien —sonríe— Lo hemos hecho en la puerta de entrada, en la sala, en las escaleras...

_Northern Ireland_ tose un poco y se limpia la boca sin atreverse a mirarles a ninguno de los dos y sin poder creer que estén hablando de eso—

—Oh! —se ríe Prusia—. Eso explica por que hay ropa por todas partes... Tío, he visto esos calzoncillos, ¿son tuyos o suyos? —pregunta realmente interesado por que solo ha visto unos.

—Son... —parpadea—... míos, ahora —sonríe—. ¿Te gustan?

Prusia se ríe.

—¡Trofeo de guerra! —_Northern Ireland_ querría que la tierra se lo tragara.

—_Oui_... —mueve la mano que tiene en la pierna del inglés tratando de tranquilizarle—, el hombre tiene grandes habilidades en la cama —sentencia mirándole (y por más que el inglés deteste esta actividad... es Francia elogiándole abiertamente).

—Yo no me los pondría —confiesa Prusia y se vuelve a _Northern Ireland_—. Son transparentes, tío, luego te los enseño. No me imagino quien podría llevar eso pero seguro que tiene las cosas muy claras y _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a sonrojarse, evidentemente.

—No me interesa eso, _Prussia_ —responde aparentemente frío, inspirándose en Suiza.

—Claro, a _Angleterre_ no le interesa eso porque debe ser un pésimo amante —señala apretando un poco la mano que tiene en la pierna, en señal de disculpa—, y jamás se pondría los calzoncillos.

—Eres un aburrido, tío... —sigue Prusia—. Nah, ya me imagino que no se los pondría —se ríe._ Northern Ireland_ aprieta los ojos y semi sonríe con eso de que no se los pondría, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz

—¿Pero sabes, _Prusse?_... ha hecho una cosa con la lengua... —mira a Prusia y sonríe—

—¿Una cosa con la lengua? —pregunta Prusia y _Northern Ireland_ se paraliza.

—Creo que luego te la cuento... no quiero contarle a él mis secretos y alimentar sus fantasías —se ríe mirando al inglés un poco desconsoladillo.

—Kesesesesese —se ríe Prusia—. Es como _Schweiz_, acabara histérico por culpa de sus fantasías.

—Yo no tengo esa clase de fantasías, _frog_! —protesta _Northern Ireland_ sin tener muy claro si viene o no a cuento—. ¿Es que no sabéis hablar de nada mas? —protesta. Francia se ríe un poco forzadamente sin dejar de mirar al inglés.

—Claro que no tienes por que tenerlas —y luego murmura— como fantasías.

_Northern Ireland_ carraspea y Prusia se ríe sin pillar nada.

—Es difícil pensar en algo más después de la noche de anoche, _Angleterre_ —le dice sonriendo—. Creo que voy a tardarme un tiempo en quitarme varias cosas de la cabeza —agrega—. Y no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo... —le guiña un ojo. _Northern Ireland_ le mira de soslayo y se incomoda un poquito.

—¡Lo que pasa es obvio! —grita Prusia... Y el mundo entro hace "ay".

Francia se levanta de repente, curiosamente, sin haberse deshecho de su problema... y se paraliza al escuchar a Prusia.

—_England_ tiene celos! Jaja! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú tuviste algo de eso o te viste así de contento? —pregunta Prusia señalando a Francia.

_Northern Ireland_ de queda con la boca abierta... Y se sonroja y la cierra... Y luego vuelve a abrirla y cerrarla un par de veces. Francia sonríe idiotamente mientras lo mira, y suprime la idea de abrazarlo y besarlo y gritarle a Prusia que hace más o menos cuarenta minutos se veía igual, o más feliz... porque es él el causante de todo esto.

—No le molestes _Prusse_... —responde Francia en un susurro después de unos instantes.

—Yo no... Necesito tener celos —sentencia enigmático—. Eso es lo que a él le gustaría —añade por si ha sido demasiado obvio pero Prusia no entiende, por supuesto y Francia sonríe más con la respuesta.

—Buf... —protesta el alemán—. ¿Y a dónde te llevo con la limusina?—pregunta a Francia.

—A... Versailles —responde sin dejar de mirar al inglés mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo y _Northern Ireland_ sonríe un poquito más abiertamente que hasta ahora, por que medio sonreír sonreía todo el tiempo (Y Prusia... si no fuera Prusia, estaría flipando con la cara de bobos y las miradas continuas que deben tener todo el tiempo).

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas... Sin enterarse de lo que esta pasando allí y cuando España se entere va a querer golpearle de frustración—. Que raro —comenta.

—¿Raro? No es especialmente raro.. hemos estado ahí antes en repetidas ocasiones... —apunta viendo al inglés aún—. En concreto recuerdo una celebración particular en el palacio de los espejos... —murmura. _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a carraspear, pero aún sonriéndole a Francia.

—Pero esta lejos y eso —explica levantando la vista para mirarles.

Francia carraspea y mira a Prusia después de lo último, nervioso.

—Oye ¿y de dónde salió? —pregunta Prusia.

—Ehh... Es que... a mi me gusta mucho Versailles y... bueno... pff... da igual por qué fuimos ahí supongo que... —empieza a balbucear y seguramente _Northern Ireland_ se acuerda de lo que sea que fuera el día de los espejos y decide que quiere más té o lo que es lo mismo, huir de ahí.

—Quiero más te —declara levantándose a por la tetera en los fogones—. ¿Alguien quiere? —ofrece por que es un _gentleman_.

—Salio dee... de... mmmm —se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo... hasta que recuerda que realmente no debería estar hablando esto con Prusia, que está intentando sacarle información—. ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de indagar quien coño es? —mira al inglés y le sonríe—, _Non_, _merci_, _mon amour_...

Prusia parpadea.

—No estoy indagando —se defiende—. Solo quiero saber como te lo ligaste , tío —sonríe—. Yo paso —le dice a _Northern Ireland._

—Pues... con bastante esfuerzo y... —suspira—, en realidad no tengo ni idea —se cruza de brazos—. Voy a vestirme... bajo en un minuto.

_Northern Ireland_ aprieta los ojos mientras se sirve otra taza pensando que tal si golpea a Prusia en la cabeza con la pava.

—¿No tienes ni idea? —Prusia flipa.

—_Non_ —reafirma ahora pensando que la respuesta es estúpida.

—¿Cómo puedes tú no tener ni idea? —pregunta de nuevo.

—Pues... no lo sé, sólo... sólo pasó —responde mirando al inglés de reojo.

—Seguro fueron malas artes, _Prussia_ —sentencia _Northern Ireland_ al ver que Francia le mira. Prusia pone los ojos en blanco por esa respuesta, Francia sonríe en automático.

—Seguramente... malas artes y un toque de... _France_.

—Un toque insufrible —matiza _Northern Ireland_.

—E irresistible —agrega Francia mirándole El inglés le medio fulmina sonriendo.

—Como todas las tentaciones, la única forma de evitarlas es caer en ellas —cita a Wilde dándose la vuelta.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —pregunta Prusia que se ha perdido en las vueltas de la ironía. Francia se ríe con voz grave, _Northern Ireland_ le sonríe a Prusia.

—¿Tú no tienes trabajo? —pregunta mandándole a hacer cualquier cosa, que es lo que hace siempre.

—Y vaya forma de evitarlas —sentencia Francia ignorando por completo a Prusia, que vuelve ha hacer los ojos en blanco con esa pregunta. _Northern Ireland_ se sonroja un poco otra vez al recordar la forma de evitarlas... Y todo eso.

—_What a lovely way to burn..._ —canturrea Francia y _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a fulminarle con media sonrisilla.

Francia vuelve a reírse más bajito esta vez y Prusia frunce el ceño.

—Creo que hay algo aquí que no estoy entendiendo —declara a modo Alemania—

—Voy a cambiarme —sentencia Francia mirando a Prusia de nuevo, como recordando que existe.

—Cámbiate por una lavadora, al menos servirá para algo —le pica _Northern Ireland_, coqueteándole. Francia levanta las cejas y le sonríe

—Shut up, _Rosbif_ —suelta y _Northern Ireland_ se ríe esta vez y si Prusia fuera alguien más les gritaría "get a room" inmediatamente. Pero por suerte para todos, Prusia solo va a contárselo a España que FLIPARÁ.

Mientras esta Francia vistiéndose... suena su teléfono.

_Él _deja de tararear y levanta las cejas, lo toma y mira el número "le _Russie_" suspira y presiona el botón de contestar.

—_Allô_?

—_Angliya?_ —pregunta Rusia ligeramente desesperado.

—_Non, je suis le_ _France_ —responde paciente.

—_Frantsiya! priv'et!_ —saluda—. Pensaba que este era el número de _Angliya..._

—_Non_... Es el mío —indica—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ya le he llamado cuatro veces y aún no he hablado con él, pero no pasa nada por que he hablado con _Yaponski,_ y me ha dicho que tengo los números mal y que tengo que ordenarlos y le he dicho que iba a hacerlo y luego he hablado con Canada y Germaniya me ha dicho que llame a todos los números igualmente —sonríe—

—Oh... Entiendo. Aún así si llego a verle le diré que le estas buscando, bien? —se pone los pantalones.

—Da... pero ya sé donde está solo tengo que hablar con él —aclara como si no hubiera... es decir, sin entender a que se refiere Francia—. Es por que hay un G8 en mi casa mañana por la mañana —explica.

—Hay... Hay un... ¡Hombre! ¿Mañana? —se sorprende.

—Pero estoy seguro de que esta vez es en Moskva... dice Canada que me avisara si al final es en Paris o en Toronto, por que no tengo claro que sepa donde está Paris, sinceramente —explica sin hacer sentido y sin escuchar a Francia, que hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Mañana en Moscou a qué hora?—le pregunta intentando que le entienda algo si habla como él.

—Por la mañana, Germaniya me lo ha dicho pero ahora no me acuerdo... creo que yo se lo he dicho a él pero tendrá que ser más tarde por que Yaponski no podía llegar ¿o más tarde? —se hace un lío él solo—. Pronto.

Francia parpadea.

—¿Vas a... Enviar un correo con los detalles o algo?

—¿Un correo? —pregunta—. Pero si envío una carta llegara mañana y el G8 es mañana, Canada me lo ha dicho y es en Moskva, estoy seguro —dios mío que espeso está Rusia.

—Bien... —carraspea—. Pues, entonces nos venos ahí —Francia toma nota mental de hablarle a Alemania o a Canadá para pedir detalles, el ruso sonríe.

—Da! spasibo frantsiya, contigo es fácil hablar —suelta, el francés le sonríe también.

—Contigo también, _Cher_ —miente.

—Voy a seguir llamando a Angliya, dile que no se robe teléfonos —pide y luego cuelga.

Francia se queda con la boca abierta a punto de hablar, cuando escucha el beep de llamada terminada.

—_Merde_... —protesta pensando en lo que implica un G8... Y que se le esta acabando el tiempo. Suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos que contesta sin ver quien es, como casi siempre.

—_Hello_?

—Angliya! —exclama Rusia que sigue en plan desesperado.

—Huh? —pregunnta usa sin entender.

—Llevo toda la mañana buscándote, este es tu teléfono —sigue haciendo una marca en su agenda telefónica de PAPEL donde ha tachado el numero de Inglaterra dieciocho veces— hay un G8 mañana —resume.

—Ah... Eres tu —suelta Estados Unidos con desagrado—. ¿Un G8 dónde? ¿Por qué? —pregunta en el mismo tono. Rusia se detiene al reconocer el tono... pero no computa en su cerebro.

—Estoy seguro de que es en Moskva, ya he confirmado a Canada para que no se equivoque como la otra vez, pero la hora la sabe Yaponski.

—En Moscow? —arruga la nariz.

—Da, me ha prometido que me lo dirán si al final es en Paris, pero Frantsiya no parecía saber nada así que estoy seguro de que es en Moskva... —continua.

—Argh... —protesta el estadounidense— ¿Y por qué mañana? No quiero... Estoy de vacaciones.

Rusia frunce el ceño.

—Tú no eres Angliya —se da cuenta... tarde, el americano recuerda al fin lo que significa Angliya… tarde también.

—Yo soy America, comunist!

—¿Por qué estés tratando de engañarme, cerdo? —pregunta agresivo.

—¿De engañarte? —se sienta bien en su asiento, poniéndose más a la defensiva—. _What_ _the_ _fuck_ te pasa?

—No quería hablar contigo —protesta como un niño—. Tengo que irme —añade y luego cuelga de mal humor.

Estados Unidos mira el teléfono impactado y luego se gira con Inglaterra (que está dormido junto a él)

—Me ha colgado! —chillonea y _Great Britain_ se frota los ojos medio dormido.

—_What_?

—¡El estúpido comunista asqueroso me ha colgado! —protesta, el británico bosteza.

—¿Para qué te ha llamado?

—Hay un estúpido G8 mañana —se cruza de brazos—. En _Moscow_

_Great Britain_ estaba estirándose para desperezarse y se detiene a medio estiramiento.

—_What_?

—Jo... No quieroooo! —lloriquea.

—_Bollocks_! solo han sido tres _bloody_ dias! —protesta pensando lo primero que todo en... EL ASUNTO.

—¿Tres días de qué? —lo mira—. Jo... —enfurruñado—. ¡Y en casa del comunista!

—De... —le mira—. Eso da lo mismo... _bloody_ _hell_... voy a tener que ir a Manchester —protesta en plan rabieta.

—¿A-A Manchester? ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero! —se queja también en plan lloriqueo, mientras el mayor se frota las sienes perfectamente despierto.

—Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas... —se queja.

—Nooooooo —se le hecha encima, abrazándole—. ¿Y si no vamos?

Great Britain le mira

—¿Cómo no vamos a ir a un G8?

—¡Es en _Moscow_! ¡Y mañana! ¡Y yo estoy de vacaciones! —protesta.

—Y_es_... pero es un G8. Quizás puedas pedir que te den más días al volver —propone—. ¿Por qué no hablas con Obama?

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—¡Ya se! Voy a hablar con Obama para que me den más días al volver! —se sienta en la cama y se ríe como si se le acabara de ocurrir la idea más genial de la historia.

_Great Britain_ sonríe un poquito y no dice nada, buscando su teléfono.

—Wonderful! y ahora deja que yo llame también —pide, pero el americano le ignora, empezando a marcar al pobrecito de Obama... aún cuando en su casa sea de madrugada.

Y el teléfono de _Northern Ireland_... suena en la sala de estar de Francia ante su mirada horrorizada y asombrada de Prusia por que concretamente suena en el bolsillo de unos pantalones a los que el inglés no se ha acercado en toda la mañana. Suena además con el infame tono de llamada de _Great Britain_

_Northern Ireland_ traga saliva y hace como que no lo está escuchando, Prusia sonríe y se levanta acercándose.

—Prussia, _bloody_ _hell_, ni se te ocurra tocar eso —le riñe el inglés.

—Was? tío, sabes qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —responde Prusia dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

—Tenemos un teléfono que no es tuyo... ni mío —añade—. Así que déjalo en paz.

—Bueno, no es el teléfono de _Frankreich_, eso es seguro —sonríe con malicia mirando los pantalones otra vez.

—Sea de quien sea, no lo toques —responde _Northern Ireland_ otra vez empezando a tener sudor frío. Francia mientras tanto esta afeitándose y pensando "Nuuuuu, solo han pasado tres días! Y va a estar el _garçón_ y... Noooooo!"

—¿Pero qué? ¿Y si es una llamada importante? ¿Y si ha pasado algo? —pregunta Prusia.

—Tampoco es como que te esten buscando a ti si es todo eso, así que insisto —responde. Y el francés termina de afeitarse pensando en lo divertido que ha sido la afeitada ayer... Y sonríe como bobo de nuevo poniéndose la camisa. Prusia tuerce el morro.

—Pero podríamos saber... si no es tuyo, mío, ni de _Frankreich_, tiene que ser de la otra única persona que ha estado aquí esta noche, podríamos saber quien es, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad.

—Me parece que _France_ estaba bastante enojado contigo por que tratabas de espiarle y todo eso, no creo que vaya a hacerle gracia que hagas eso —responde _Northern Ireland_ cuando se corta la llamada y vuelve a respirar agradecido.

Francia se peina cuidadosamente cuándo el teléfono suena de nuevo. Prusia sigue mirando a los pantalones.

—Venga, no tiene por que enterarse solo es una miradita —responde con malicia.

El francés termina de peinarse y toma la loción (la que asume, es la favorita de Inglaterra porque siempre que la usa protesta de ella... Es decir... La nota) y se da un buen baño con ella.

—Tú no vas a decirle nada —mira a _Northern Ireland_ y él se muerde el labio con ganas de estamparle una lámpara en la cabeza.

—En serio no toques eso, Prussia, claro que va a enterarse.

Francia camina hasta su cama y toma su chaqueta... Y vuelve al espejo para ver que todo este en orden.

—¿Cómo va a enterarse? —pregunta Prusia maligno tomando los pantalones y _Northern Ireland_ hace un saltito en su lugar a punto de lanzársele encima a la minima, fulminándole.

—Pues que te parece en cuanto baje y se de cuenta de que estas hablando con quien sea que no pilla el concepto "no vuelvas a llamar si no te responden" —se QUEJA.

Francia tararea mientras sale del cuarto y se dirige a las escaleras con parsimonia y recuerda que ha olvidado el teléfono en el cuarto así que se regresa.

—Oh! haré que responda él y deduciré de lo que responda! —decide Prusia malignamente—. _FRANKREICH_!

—NO! —pide _Northern Ireland_ desesperado que ha reconocido el tono de llamada—

—_QUOI_? —pregunta cuando oye gritar a Prusia.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? —pregunta Prusia a _Northern Ireland. _La llamada se corta otra vez... y vuelve a sonar, esta vez con otro tono diferente. El inglés se masajea las sienes.

—Deja eso en su sitio, Prussia —protesta sin saber que responder.

Francia regresa a las escaleras, teléfono en mano, tarareando y sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tu amante se dejó el teléfono aquí, acabamos de encontrarlo y esta sonando! —le grita Prusia a Francia, quien baja las escaleras CORRIENDO.

—¡No lo toques! —grita entrando al salón.

—_Bloodyhellbloodyhellbloodybl oodyhell _—protesta _Northern Ireland_ entre dientes mientras sigue frotándose las sienes. Prusia tiene los pantalones en la mano con el teléfono sonando en el bolsillo y le sonríe a Francia.

—Deberías contestar, quizás sea importante —se los tiende. Francia mira a Inglaterra y toma el pantalón.

—Ehh... _Oui_..., quizás... —saca el teléfono del bolsillo, muy nervioso. _Northern Ireland_ mira a Francia fijamente y Prusia sonríe esperanzado.

—Mmm... —Francia sin saber que hacer... Con el teléfono en la mano, mira quien es: "Russia" —Oh... —exclama.

Prusia y _Northern Ireland_ le miran fijamente mientras el teléfono sigue sonando.

—Mmm... Errr... —pica el botón verde pensando que no es TAN grave, y se lo lleva al oído—. _Allô_?

—Angliya? —pregunta Rusia desesperado y de mal humor—

— _Non_... Este... Es su teléfono pero soy yo... _France_ —contesta incomodo, mirando a al inglés.

—Frantsiya! —reconoce el idioma—. ¡Ya he hablado contigo! —protesta. Prusia y _Northern Ireland_ no se pierden detalle de lo que dice.

—Lo sé. Él... No esta aquí en este momento. Se ha... Olvidado el teléfono —explica pensando que Rusia puede hacer toooooda una historia con eso.

—Estoy muy cansado de Angliya y el cerdo capitalista de mierda —responde sin hacerle caso, ahora no sé cual es su teléfono, ya he llamado a todos los que tenía —se queja.

—Es este —responde.

—Tengo que dejarte, Franstsiya, llamaré a yaponski, seguro sabe lo que pasa...si ves a Angliya dile que me llame —protesta colgando.

Francia facepalm, cuelga y se guarda el teléfono, mirando a los otros dos.

Prusia se muerde el labio por que Francia ha sido de lo más misterioso y _Northern Ireland_ esta al borde del ataque de nervios cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar

—Deberíamos irnos—Francia mira a Inglaterra.

—Y_es_! —sentencia _Northern Ireland_.

—¡Espera! ¡Está sonando otra vez! —presiona Prusia.

—Lo sé... Pero no soy su secretaria —indica Francia tajante.

—¡Tienes que contestar!... ¿y si es importante? es cirujano, ¿no? Quizás es un asunto de vida o muerte —razona Prusia y _Northern Ireland_ quiere arrancarle la cabeza, sinceramente

—_Merde_… —Mira a Inglaterra qué esta muy ocupado fulminando a Prusia hasta la muerte y susurrando un hechizo para hacerle estallar la cabeza, aunque sabe perfectamente que no funciona, por que si no la de Francia habría estallado ya en repetidas ocasiones anteriormente.

—venga, contesta —apremia Prusia sonriendo con cara de culpable. A _Northern Ireland_ le va a dar pronto un ataque cardiaco se desajusta un poco el cuello de la camisa y se humedece los labios nervioso.

Francia saca el teléfono y mira quien es, frunce el ceño al leer "Idiota que se cree _Great Britain_ solo por que hizo trampas al escoger el nombre" y... Contesta fruto de la curiosidad.

— _Allô_?

—Te has... —empieza _Great Britain_ y cuando se da cuenta de la palabra frunce el ceño igual que hizo con el "bonjour"—. _What's the matter whit you?_

_Northern Ireland_ esta apretando los dientes en un rincón mientras trata de no golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Francia se queda flipando sin saber que decir, mirando a Inglaterra con cara de "¿Qué cojones…?"

* * *

_Más o menos... ¡Aquí está empezando ya el desenlace! a ver si con la historia esta puedo recuperar un poco más de ritmo para esto y acabarlo algún día, aunque casi nadie la lea ya, Naho-chan y Tari, sé que lo haceis, así que aunque solo sea para vosotras._


	20. Twentieth

—WELL! ENOUGH ABOUT THIS SHITE! —grita _Northern Ireland_ esperando que _Great Britain_ lo oiga por el teléfono—. ¡TENEMOS TRABAJO! ¡CUELGA YA Y LARGUÉMONOS, _FROG_! —añade.

—Pero no grites, tío —pide Prusia levantando las cejas y mirándole sorprendido. Francia frunce el ceño y con la misma cara de flipación se lo despega un poco de la oreja.

—B-Bien.

_Great Britain_ flipa al oír eso y finalmente cuelga sin decir nada más. Francia no dice más, y se dirige a la puerta. El inglés recoge cuanto tiene que recoger, siguiéndole.

—¿Qué? ¿y ya está? —protesta Prusia. Francia no deja de mirar a Inglaterra.

—O_ui_. Nos vamos a trabajar y... Hablamos luego —se despide de Prusia.

—¿Vendréis a comer? —pregunta Prusia en la puerta.

—No... No tengo ni idea, no creo. Hay comida en el refri.

_Northern Ireland_ sigue frotándose las sienes tratado de encontrar una explicación plausible y con ganas de asesinar a _Great Britain_.

—_Bumsen!_ —protesta Prusia—. Bueno... _Auf viedersein..._ Dime algo si cambias de idea.

—_Oui_... _Adieu_ —se despide descolocado aún abre la puerta y camina por el jardín. Prusia cierra la puerta volviendo adentro para ducharse y vestirse y llamar a España y esas cosas que hace Prusia.

Llegan al coche y Francia se sube en silencio, mientras _Northern Ireland_ quiere matar a alguien.

—¿Me... Devuelves el teléfono? —Le pide el inglés con media sonrisa y tono contenido. Francia se lo saca de la bolsa.

—Era... Russie...

—_Russia_? —pregunta descolocado y luego piensa en la primera llamada—.Oh, _bugger_... —protesta dándose cuenta de que ahora pensará que ese número es de Francia.

—Lo sé... Está absolutamente confundido...

—¿Qué... No debe haberte dicho que quería? —pregunta poniendo en marcha el coche.

—_Oui_, me ha dicho, claro que me ha dicho. De hecho me ha hablado a mí primero.

—Oh... ¿Y qué quería? —pregunta el inglés—. ¿Por? —se pone nervioso.

—Hay un... G8 mañana.

—_Bollocks_! —da un frenazo. Francia se queda en silencio—. _Bollocks_! _Bollocks_! _Bollocks_! —protesta golpeando el volante en el semáforo y luego mira a Francia tristemente. Él le mira también, con la misma cara—. Tengo... Tengo que volver a _London_ —susurra y el francés se acerca a darle un beso que le sorprende pero no se aparta.

—Tienes... Qué... —cierra los ojos—. No quiero...

El inglés se frota los ojos.

—¿Te parece que yo sí? —pregunta, Francia le hace un cariño en el pelo—. _Bollocks_! —protesta otra vez y el francés sonríe nostálgico—. _Bloody,_ _bloody_ _hell _—añade por si acaso mientras prende el coche otra vez.

—¿Tienes que... Volver ya? —pregunta Francia—. ¿Ya es... YA?

—_Yes_... Si el G8 es mañana, tendremos que volar hoy para estar en... Es en _Moscow_, ¿no? Tendremos que pasar ahí la noche y tengo que pasar por casa primero...

—¿Y si no pasas por casa? —propone. El inglés le mira.

—No, no... Tengo que ir a casa, ni siquiera tengo maleta y el portátil... Y tengo que dejar el coche y... —tengo que matar al idiota de mi doble, añade para sí mismo.

—¿Y si voy contigo a casa? —pregunta Francia sintiéndose idiota y demasiado vulnerable, _Northern Ireland_ le mira.

—¿Y _Prussia_? Y... Ya sospecha bastante... Tenemos suerte que sea alemán y ni que decir si llegamos a _Moscow_ juntos —responde con un nudo en la garganta.

Francia mira por la ventana detestando todo esto.

—_Merde_... —susurra.

—_Yes_... —asiente estando completamente de acuerdo. El francés se está un buen rato así, con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizás... antes de irte... —y luego niega con la cabeza pensando que está Prusia y eso, _Northern Ireland_ se sonroja un poco con solo la idea... Porque aunque Francia no lo haya dicho claramente, interpreta—. _Merde_... — el francés busca la mano de Inglaterra, que está en el cambio de marchas, por que _Northern Ireland_ esta conduciendo aún sin ir a ningún sitio en concreto. Le pone la mano encima, igual.

—Ve a... _Las Tuileríes_, quizás podemos caminar un rato para bajar el desayuno... —le hace un cariño en el brazo.

_Northern Ireland_ le mira de reojo y da una vuelta con el volante en la siguiente esquina accediendo. Francia suspira.

—¡Detesto a _Russie_!

—_Of course_, te hace trabajar... —sonríe cínico y Francia le saca la lengua.

—Ah... _Oui_, por eso también —sonríe.

—Jum! Ah, y no creas que te vas a librar de mí sólo porque estemos en _Moscow_... pienso seguir fastidiándote tanto como... pueda —le advierte mirándole de reojo.

Francia sonríe levantando la mano y haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza.

—_Oui_..., pero cuando hay público, me fastidias de manera... Distinta, _cher._

_Northern Ireland_ se sonroja un poco y se le borra la sonrisa pensando en Estados Unidos y en _Great Britain_ y en el público en general. Francia le mira... Y sabe lo que esta pensando inmediatamente.

—¿Ves?

—_What_? —pregunta y Francia mira por la ventana.

—Tú tampoco vas a librarte de mi... —cambia el tema.

—_Bugger_ —protesta el inglés con media sonrisa que se le pega al de ojos azules.

—De hecho se exactamente que te voy a hacer en el hotel —indica con mirada maliciosa, como una promesa. _Northern Ireland_ levanta las cejas mirándole de soslayo... y Francia acaba de hacer un movimiento maestro, hay que reconocerlo. Se ríe bajito—. Y... —le mira—. ¿Quién era el segundo individuo que habló? —pregunta suspicaz.

—_No, no, wait._ —pide quitándole importancia—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué planeas hacer…? —pregunta sin atreverse siquiera a decir el "me" final, sonrojándose un poco porque la imaginación de _Northern Ireland_ es ALTAMENTE potente y además todos sabemos cómo es eso de que es peor el suspense de las cosas que luego las cosas en sí.

Francia sonríe y piensa "touché".

—Planeo...

—¿Aja? —presiona un poco, sin mirarle.

—Mmm, _Cher_, ¿por qué quieres arruinar la sorpresa?

El inglés abre la boca y la cierra y la vuelve a abrir y la vuelve a cerrar. Francia se ríe.

—Sabía que estarías de acuerdo.

—Sólo lo digo porque... no me fío de ti —trata el inglés de defenderse y de no imaginarse demasiado... ni de recordar tampoco... aprieta los ojos sonrojándose otra vez. Francia se ríe de nuevo y se le acerca al oído.

—Chico listo... —susurra provocándole un escalofrío.

—Te... detesto... —asegura sonrojado _Northern Ireland_, con el ceño fruncido y la media sonrisa indeleble.

—_Je t'aime aussi..._ —responde riendo, a lo que el inglés frunce más el ceño y refunfuña por lo bajo. Francia sigue riéndose, acariciándole una pierna y _Northern Ireland_ mira la mano de reojo revolviéndose en su asiento y empezando a buscar aparcamiento, porque París no es TAN grande.

—Podrías decirme, por cierto... —empieza Francia cuando bajan del coche y extiende la mano para que le tome la suya, no sé cómo se quitarán esa costumbre luego—. Quién es... "Idiota que se cree Gran Bretaña porque hizo trampa con el nombre".

—Es un contestador de broma —responde el británico y le da la mano apretando los dientes.

—Mmmm… ¿De broma para qué?

—_I mean..._ un tipo del parlamento, tiene una voz muy parecida a la mía y a veces se dedica a hacer bromas haciéndose pasar por mí —explica—. Por confundir para reír... es humor inglés, no tienes por qué entenderlo.

Francia frunce el ceño.

—¿Se dedica a hacer bromas pasándose por ti?

—No, no... _I mean,_ a veces, pero sólo a los que le conocemos y lo sabemos y luego siempre... es decir, sino ya le habría echado —explica.

—¿Te hace bromas intentando engañarte a ti con tu propia voz? —pregunta Francia sin entender.

—_Yes_ —responde sabiendo que eso no tiene sentido—. Ya te he dicho que es humor inglés y que no espero que lo entiendas.

Francia le mira.

—Realmente habla igual que tú.

—_Yes_, _I know_, es bastante impresionante —concede—. A veces le pido que vaya a las entrevista de radio o si se tiene que grabar algún comunicado, para que lo haga en mi lugar —se inventa sobre la marcha, Francia levanta las cejas.

—De todas las personas que creí capaces de hacer algo así... —comenta.

—_What_? —le mira.

—Además... —Francia empieza y lo mira—. No he hablado yo otras veces con él, ¿verdad?

—Pues ¿has hablado desde mi teléfono otras veces con alguien con mi voz? —pregunta.

—_Non_... —concede, y se traga el pato—. Bueno, dejemos a tu extraño humor inglés en paz... —lo abraza de la cintura. El inglés se incomoda un poco pero no se aparta (ojos en blanco)—. Prefiero que pienses en lo que vamos a hacer en el hotel... —sonríe. El de ojos verdes se incomoda aún más y vuelve a pensar en ese asunto.

—No... no sé que va a pasar en Moscow —confiesa pensando en _Great Britain_ y en la reacción que va a tener cuando se dé cuenta de todo esto... y en que obviamente no podrá estar él todo el tiempo con Francia para que no note nada.

—Bueno, ALGO tiene que pasar, _Cher_... —le da un beso en la mejilla—. Ya sé lo que estás pensando.

—¿Qué estoy pensando ? —pregunta levantando las cejas. Francia se incomoda él un poco, porque en realidad no quiere decirlo.

—Mmm... pues...

—_No! you're a bloody_ _wanker_! —le acusa sin tener ni idea en realidad si es algo de eso, pero interpretándolo. El francés hace los ojos en blanco.

—Yo me refería a _Amerique _—contesta fríamente, separándose un poco y mirando al frente, él traga saliva y se sonroja un poco, por que ese ha sido un error bastante grande.

—Él...

—No, no... —le pone un dedo en los labios y el inglés los abre un poco, por la sorpresa y vuelve a cerrarlos. Francia se acerca y le besa... en realidad, porque no quiere que piense en el estadounidense y lo consigue bastante, pero ahora mismo es una batalla ligeramente perdida lograr que no piense en cómo va a resolver todo lo de Moscú.

El francés se le despega después de un instante, arrugando un poco la nariz porque sabe que lo sigue pensando y el inglés se incomoda otra vez, sin mirarle.

—Quizás sea mejor que vayamos por tu pasaporte —suspira. _Northern Ireland_ abre los ojos cayendo en la cuenta de eso... ¿cómo irán a Moscú dos personas con sólo un pasaporte?

—¿D-Dónde está? —pregunta nervioso.

—Pues... en casa, obviamente —explica incomodándose—. Yo... no pensé que... bueno, asumí que volverías hoy también y eso —murmura separándosele por completo y metiendo sus manos en las bolsas, volviendo a sentirse terriblemente vulnerable.

El inglés aprieta los dientes enojándose más porque le ha soltado y porque piensa en _Great Britain_ que ira cómodamente en el avión con Estados Unidos mientras él tendrá que ir a escondidas, sólo. Y no sabe como se va a enterar de dónde es el hotel y toda esa mierda.

—Bien... entonces vámonos, pues —propone Francia y el de ojos verdes asiente molesto.

El francés camina hasta el coche y unos pasos antes de él, se detiene, _Northern Ireland_ le mira de soslayo, él se gira a mirarle a los ojos directamente.

—_What_? —se detiene y Francia le hace un cariño en la cara y le pone la mano en la nuca. El inglés baja los ojos hacia el lado de la caricia mientras él le pone la otra mano en el pecho, acercándose un poquito y sonríe.

_Northern Ireland _baja de nuevo los ojos hacia la mano en su pecho y de forma automática empieza a acelerarse un poco el corazón, por no saber qué pasa y por la cercanía y por la sonrisa y todo en general.

Francia sonríe más al sentir su corazón, mirándose la mano y se acerca un poco más, dándole el beso de siempre... en la comisura de los labios.

El inglés se sonroja un poco porque se da cuenta que Francia se ha dado cuenta y reacciona como siempre y... como siem... nah, no es verdad, no siempre reacciona igual, esta vez Francia le busca también y ahora si se le funde el cerebro y se olvida de Estados Unidos, de _Great Britain_, de la Reina y de la madre que los parió a todos.

Y unos buenos cinco minutos después es que se separan Francia sonríe al verle la cara, arreglándose un poco el pelo. Cuando el inglés logra volver en sí, aún paladeando el sabor, suspira.

—Detesto esta loción o perfume o lo que sea —protesta el inglés en un susurro que nadie se cree y Francia se ríe.

—Justo por ti es que me la puse.

Y el inglés se sonroja un poco

—Jum! —protesta y Francia le limpia la boca de babas con un dedo y vueeeelve a abrir los labios al contacto.

—Bien... ¿nos vamos? —pregunta sonriendo de nuevo como idiota, porque a Francia también se le licua el cerebro bastante aunque no parezca, le mete el índice en la boca y se ríe estúpidamente (y en honor a la verdad, Francia no suele reírse estúpidamente).

Al notarlo _Northern Ireland _se incomoda sonrojándose otra vez y se lo muerde, no muy fuerte.

—Era demasiado tentador —confiesa encogiéndose de hombros, el inglés gira la cara y cuando lo hace y esta seguro que no le esta viendo, se deja sonreír a sí mismo.

—Vámonos —pide y el de ojos azules gruñe en protesta pero se encamina al coche—. Sólo... —empieza sentándose en el coche y todo eso.

—_Oui_? —le mira de reojo.

—No vas a... No vamos a... —sigue sin saber como estructurarlo, Francia levanta las cejas, y le sonríe, no 100% seguro de lo que está diciendo.

—¿... Tú... quieres?

—_What_? —pregunta el inglés, ahora sin saber si realmente le esta entendiendo.

—Podemos pasar a... —pregunta Francia—. Joder... No me digas _bloody_ _wanker_... —empieza—. ¿Quieres ir a un hotel?

El inglés se sonroja porque no era eso en lo que estaba pensando.

—Esta noche estaremos en un hotel —sentencia sin que tenga o no que ver con eso.

—Oh... —Francia vuelve a sentirse estúpido y vulnerable.

—Siempre que no lleves a alguien más —añade el inglés en un susurro, algo que realmente teme.

—¿A dónde? Yo decía ahora...

_Northern Ireland _sonríe de lado tratando de... Tratando algo. Francia levanta las cejas, dándose cuenta ahora de que no ha pensado en nadie más hace días.

—Quizás deberías pensar en lo que vas a hacer en _Moscow_ —suelta fallando miserablemente su intento y luego cae en la cuenta que no tiene ni idea de qué va a pasar realmente en Moscú y toda esa mierda, así que le sale su vena Punk—. OK —sentencia.

Francialevanta las cejas y sonríe.

—_Where?_ —pregunta el menor, deteniendo el coche en un semáforo.

—En la esquina da vuelta a la izquierda... hay un motel más o menos decente a dos cuadras —explica—. ¿A qué te referías entonces? Porque veo que no te referías a esto y me he salido con la mía —Francia ahora en modo... si se va a ir todo a la mierda, al menos hablemos claro.

—Bien —vuelve a decir serio y ahí vamos—. Sólo... Quería acordar que no se repetiría lo de hoy con Prussia... Pero me parece estúpido acordarlo, no es como que sea evitable —explica.

—¿Lo de hoy con Prusia? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué pasó hoy con Prusia?

—¡El desayuno! —explica—. ¡No se cómo no le he pegado!

—Clávate en ese garaje... te abrirán la puerta —ordena—. Yo tampoco sé cómo no le has pegado —se ríe mientras el de ojos verdes hace lo que le dice.

En cuanto se detiene, Francia se baja del coche.

—Esto es como los moteles en _Japon_... Algo novedoso —explica deteniéndole la puerta para que baje y tomándolo de la mano—. Ahora verás.

—Y _What_ _the_ _hell _estaba haciendo en el patio... Y _bloody_ _hell _con el teléfono y... —se queda callado dejando de protestar cuando le dice eso, dándole la mano sin saber a qué se refiere—. ¿Moteles de _Japan_?

—Estaba intentando saber con quién estoy durmiendo... porque... —caminan hasta lo que sería la recepción, en donde no hay nada a excepción de una cosa semejante a una máquina expendedora de dulces, con una pantalla. Saca la cartera, su tarjeta de crédito y la introduce en una ranura.

El inglés le mira inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—_Oui_... eso me explicaron —selecciona con unos cuantos toques la habitación más cara, e indica que van a utilizarla por un par de horas. Unos segundos más tarde, sale una llave por una puertecita en la parte de abajo. Se agacha a tomarla.

—Esto es como una maquina de refrescos —levanta las cejas al notar como funciona.

—_Japon_ —se encoge de hombros.

—_I know_... _I know_... —asiente.

—Tiene sus ventajas... no tienes que hablar con nadie al entrar ni al salir... es perfecto para alguien como tú, _mon amour_ —le da un beso en la mejilla mientras recoge su tarjeta—, vamos.

—Es ligeramente pendenciero, no creo que me interese —frunce el ceño, pero le sigue. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y suben al elevador.

—Así que _Prusse_ cree que eres un mojigato que no te pondrías esos calzoncillos...

—No me desagrada que piense eso —se sonroja otra vez.

—No, eso lo sé —se le acerca—, indica que no te conoce lo suficiente —le pasa una mano por el pelo al inglés y llegan al piso correcto. _Northern Ireland _sigue el movimiento con la cabeza, Francia le toma del cuello de la camisa y le jala hacia afuera del elevador.

—No importa cuantas veces hagamos esto, _cher_... Es…

El inglés se sonroja, siguiéndole. Francia encuentra la habitación y mete la llave.

—Absolutamente... —continúa la frase el francés.

—¿Absolutamente?

—Es absolutamente... —le mira, abriendo la puerta y jalándolo hacia adentro.

—Absolutamente... —sigue en el mismo tono, entrando.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías tú? —le pregunta Francia al inglés cerrando la puerta tras él, aprisionándolo entre él mismo y la propia puerta.

—Adictivo —confiesa un poco cohibido.

—Es un buen adjetivo —le sonríe con sonrisa absolutamente maligna y le besa. _Northern Ireland_ le corresponde y cuando se separa niega un poco.

—No, no es un buen adjetivo... Pero me importa una mierda.

Francia se ríe, jalándolo hacia la cama, el inglés sonríe también sintiendo esto un poco ácido... Pero a veces apetecen las cosas ácidas.

xoOXOox

Estados Unidos está haciendo zapping en la tele para cuando _Great Britain_ vuelve histercolocoperdido dándole a los botones del móvil.

—¡Oye! ¿Has visto que venden un helicóptero que se maneja con el Iphone en la tele? —le pregunta emocionado.

—¿Ha llamado alguien? —pregunta el inglés de vuelta, medio apanicado.

—¡Mira! ¡MIRA! Es que no me estás haciendo caso... —le señala la tele.

—_What_? —pregunta descolocado.

—Quiero uno de navidad, ¿me lo compras? ¿Crees que vendan tamaño real? —pregunta el estadounidense, ilusionado.

—_Wha..._ America, ¿de qué estás hablando? —pregunta Gran Bretaña mirándole sin entender nada, mordiéndose la uña del meñique.

—Del helicóptero —explica señalando la tele, el británico niega con la cabeza aún sin entender.

—¿Ha llamado alguien o no? Es muy, muy importante.

—¿A mí? —Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—No, a... Por el teléfono —señala el fijo—. O a ti o a donde sea.

—Mmmmm... habló _Russia_ en la mañana...

—_Yes_... _I know_, me refiero mientras yo me vestía —explica con paciencia.

—Ah... Nah —responde el menor.

—Bien... —se calma un poco.

—¿Por? —pregunta.

—Escucha, voy a tener que ir a Manchester hoy, antes de que vayamos a _Moscow_, tengo unos documentos importantes allí y he de pasar a por ellos, ¿por qué no me esperas aquí mientras lo hago? —propone.

—¿Por? —Estados Unidos le mira desconsolado.

—Pues... es que los necesito, tengo que entregárselos a... _Japan_, por un asunto de comercio exterior, ya sabes como es_ Japan_... —responde sin dejar muy claro como es que es _Japan_.

—Mmmmm... ¿y yo?

—¿Pues... me esperas aquí y te ahorras el viaje hasta allí? —propone sonríendo.

—¡Pero estamos juntos!

—Ehm... _yes_, ahora estamos aquí juntos... y yo me voy a Manchester y vuelvo y volvemos a estar juntos... —explica el inglés, nerviosillo.

—Jo, pero... Es aburrido y... ¿No puedo ir contigo?

—Es que... venir va a ser aun más aburrido. Yo... no... —se muerde el labio porque de hecho no hay ningún buen motivo que pueda contarle por el que no iba a venir—. También tengo que reunirme con unas personas por el trabajo con _Japan_, tienen que explicarme el proyecto y puede ser un poco largo.

Estados Unidos le mira decepcionado.

—Pero... ¡Me habías dicho que ibas a estar conmigo! —frunce el ceño—. No importa... Yo voy contigo y te dejo ahí y luego a ver que hago y te recojo y... Hago de chofer.

_Great Britain_ apríeta los ojos sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—_I'm sorry_... sé que yo te invité a venir y está siendo todo un poco...

—No pasa nada... —le sonríe—. Nos divertiremos en el camino con algo —se ríe y el británico traga saliva.

—Ehm... bueno —medio sonríe.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí? ¿Cinco minutos o más?

—Ehm... pues... no lo sé, tengo que organizar un par de cosas —explica— pero supongo que será rápido.

—Ok —sonríe—. ¿Entonces sí?

_Great Britain_ se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Pero... si te pido que te quedes en el coche te quedas en el coche, ¿vale? sin reclamos

—Yo hablaba del helicóptero... —replica.

—¿El... el helicóptero? —pregunta descolocado.

—¿Por qué no puedo bajar? —levanta las cejas (el de las delgadas, no el de las orugas).

—Porque será más rápido si te quedas en el coche —explica.

—Ohhh! Ok. ¿Y el helicóptero?

—¿Qué con él? —pregunta.

—Navidad —responde Estados Unidos como si fuera absolutamente obvio.

—¿Navidad? —sigue sin entender un pimiento.

—Ash... —se levanta—. _Iggy_! ¿Y luego dices que yo soy el que no pone atención? Te lo enseñé... el de la tele que controlas con el Iphone —explica acercándosele.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué lo quieres para navidad! —deduce. Estados Unidos sonríe.

—Quiero uno tamaño real.

—Pero... tú ya tienes helicópteros tamaño real... y aviones aún más rápidos... —comenta.

—Pero no puedo controlarlos con el Iphone... obviamente —explica deteniéndose enfrente de él y tomándolo de la cintura.

—Bueno... ya veremos de aquí a Navidad —Gran Bretaña se incomoda un poco cuando le agarra.

—Yo SIEMPRE me porto bien —sonríe, el británico sonríe también.

—No he dicho que no lo hagas.

—Pues me pareció que insinuabas... —Estados Unidos se ríe un poco.

—Más bien era un "a ver si no se te ocurre alguna otra cosa... mejor" —y se muerde la lengua para no decir "más estúpida".

—¿Cosa... mejor? —al menor se le ilumina la cara.

—Pues quién sabe, sueles cambiar de idea a menudo con respecto a eso —explica.

—Ohh... yo pensé que tenías algo en mente —levanta las cejas de manera absolutamente obvia que indica que está pensando en alguna guarrada, el británico se sonroja.

—_You_ _wanker_! —protesta y trata de soltarse en un intento obviamente no muy empeñado.

—_Yes_... _I_ _wanker_ —se ríe—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¡No se supone que tengas que estar orgulloso!

—No se supone que tengas que ser tan difícil.

El británico se queda paralizado y el estadounidense se ríe.

—_Git!_ —protesta sonrojándose más.

—Eres tan mono cuando te sonrojas.

—¡No soy mono! y no estoy sonrojado —protesta con los labios apretados.

—Jaja eres totalmente mono —Estados Unidos lo sigue viendo como suele verlo en estos casos: ojos como platos y sonrisa de bobo.

—_Git _—protesta el inglés cada vez con menos seguridad moviéndose un poco en una estrategia maligna que aparentemente es para que le suelte pero en realidad busca que le abrace más fuerte.

—_Gitgitgitgitgiiiiit_ —Le imita e Inglaterra lo consigue, porque Estados Unidos lo jala hacia sí y levanta los brazos para abrazarlo en el clásico abrazo de oso.

—_Yes, gitgitgitgit _—repite dejándose abrazar y subiendo un poco los brazos aún sin atreverse a agarrarle de vuelta. Estados Unidos se ríe mucho y sigue haciendo "gitgitgitgitgit" mientras le abraza más fuerte y finalmente _Great Britain_ pone las manos en su espalda.

El de las gafas termina por separarse después de unos instantes.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunta y _Great Britain_ sacude la cabeza para borrar un poco la expresión de serenidad.

—_Y-Yes_

—_Yeah_! —le mete la mano en el pelo y le despeina.

—¡Eh! —protesta el mayor un poco, pasándose la mano por el pelo para desordenarlo de otra forma. El menor se ríe.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer en Manchester? —pregunta extendiendo la mano así como pordiosero, el mayor le pica la mano y sonríe.

—Nada, solo la junta y los documentos ¿o quieres comer allí?

—Hey! —Estados Unidos quita la mano—. No sé... ¿hay algo divertido que hacer ahí? O es nada más otra ciudad aburrida como todas las tuyas —le pica a él, sonriendo.

—Hay un estadio de fútbol —explica— y la ciudad es bonita, hay edificios que me gustan y... —se cruza de brazos—. También hay una noria.

Estados Unidos abre la boca impresionado.

—_Yeah_! Quiero ir.

_Great Britain _sonríe... y luego trata de hacerse el ofendido y vuelve a sonreír.

—_Ell, c'mon_... vámonos porque entre más pronto nos vayamos, más vueltas podremos dar en la noria —se ríe empezando a caminar a la puerta y el británico le sigue.

xoOXOox

Y _Northern Ireland_, que esta vez estaba encima, por si a alguien le interesa el detalle, y nos la suda mucho si no queríais que estuviera encima o si no os interesa el detalle... se deja caer al lado de Francia, quien gira a su costado y le pone una mano en el abdomen, jalándolo un poco hacia sí, intentando recuperar la respiración mientras le abraza como si la vida le fuera en ello.

El inglés estira el brazo de manera que Francia pueda apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y pueda acercarse más (cosa que el francés no duda en hacer, sonriendo un poco) aún con el corazón acelerado.

—A... dictivo... —susurra.

_Northern Ireland_ se incomoda un poco al oírle repetir eso, ¿cómo ha podido decirlo? Se le está yendo la perola, decide para sí mismo AHORA después de TRES días... bien, un aplauso para _Northern Ireland_, el genio de la velocidad. Francia suspira un poco, oliéndole el cabello.

—Sólo es una... forma de hablar —responde como demasiado taaaaarde.

—_Shut up..._ —declara el francés.

—_What_ _the_ _hell_? —protesta un poco, mirándole y Francia le sonríe.

—Esto lo estoy diciendo yo, _cher_... no tú. Yo digo que es adictivo.

—Oh... ehm... —el inglés se incomoda—. _Yes_, _well,_ ninguna novedad en tu caso...—sonríe.

—_Shut up..._ —repite el francés y se ríe bajito, abrazándole más.

—¿Y si no quiero? —le reta.

—Voy a tener que obligarte, _mon ami_ —le hace un dibujo en el estómago, él lo contrae un poquito por las cosquillas.

—Ah, ¡No puedes!

—¿No puedo _quoi_? —sigue haciendo dibujos en su estómago, ahora hacia arriba (gracias a Dios).

—Obligarme —responde el menor mirándole y aún reaccionando a las cosquillas, aunque menos, y antes de que acabe de decir obligarme, es decir en el "obligarm"... le besa. El truco secreto de _Northern Ireland_ para conseguir un beso.

Francia se separa mirándole a los ojos. El inglés cierra los ojos y sonríe, el francés le acaricia el hombro con la cara... y recuerda que se ha rasurado de nuevo hoy...

—Oh... —susurra, sonriendo.

—_What_? —pregunta, Francia suelta una risita.

— Alguien va a salir ganando algo de esto... —responde sin aclarar realmente nada con ello.

—_Who?_

—Mis mejillas... —le cierra un ojo y le roza la mejilla con la suya—. Detesto rasurarme todos los días.

—Ayer parecías especialmente molesto —comenta sarcásticamente como quien no quiere la cosa, poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sonriendo.

—¿Especialmente molesto? —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas y estando seguro de no haber estado "especialmente molesto" por absolutamente nada en los últimos días, a excepción de por alguien interrumpiéndolos.

—Era sarcástico —aclara incomodándose un poco, porque no esperaba que se alargara tanto el tema al respecto.

—Ah... —recarga la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo, cerrando los ojos mientras piensa que al final... no pasa nada. Van a ir a Rusia y va a hacerle lo que le ha prometido hacerle en el hotel. Y Estados Unidos... bueno, puede que aún pueda conseguir que le haga caso con todo y el niño ahí y... abre los ojos un poco en pánico, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Northern Ireland_ suspira y le mira al notarle agitado otra vez.

—Eh... y... ¿para qué será el G8?

—Y yo qué sé, ni siquiera he hablado con _Russia_ —se ríe un poco—. Tal como va todo últimamente, para molestar.

—Me ha dicho que le hablaras... estaba histérico —admite relajándose un poco—. De hecho se puso absolutamente histérico cuando contesté en plan "llevo todo el día intentando hablar con él"... pobre —se ríe también.

_Northern Ireland_ se frota sus verdes ojos.

—Por algún motivo cree que tengo como cuatrocientos teléfonos... y la mitad ni siquiera son míos.

Francia le da un beso en la barbilla, así que sonríe y mueve la barbilla hacia él. El francés sonríe también y le roza la barbilla con los labios de nuevo, haciéndose después un centímetro hacia atrás. _Northern Ireland_ suspira otra vez.

—No sé qué va a pasar en _Moscow_... —reflexiona de nuevo tristemente.

—Yo sí sé qué va a pasar en _Moscou_... —sonríe Francia con un intento de ESA sonrisa, aparentando mucha seguridad... o al menos intentando aparentarla, el inglés sonríe un poco.

—¿Ah, sí? Se te quedó algo de Nostradamus —se burla.

—Parece que no me conoces, _cher_... —se ríe ante semejante declaración—. Parece que tú estas demasiado seguro de que vas a lograr deshacerte de mí —le besa.

—Quizás quieras contarme —propone el inglés, así que Francia se le acerca al oído y le dice algo... tipo Francia, que seguramente a ninguno de nosotros puede ocurrírsele pero que seguramente si lo hubiéramos oído, realmente nos sonrojaría.

—_YOU BLOODY WANKER!_ —protesta _Northern Ireland_ sonrojándose muchísimo—. _I hate you!_

—¿Más que a nadie? —sonríe.

—¡Ja! Pues no es como que haya nadie más despreciable como para merecerlo —responde sonriendo orgulloso.

—Sería mucho, muchísimo peor... que me ignoraras —le sonríe. El inglés se incomoda un poco

—_I_... _I_ _can't _—confiesa en un susurro, sonrojándose ligeramente, sin mirarle— _I_ _tríed._

—_Nous remercions Dieu!_ —Exclama—. Creo que... no dejaría de buscarte... hasta que dejaras de hacerlo —le sonríe, y se le acerca hasta ponerle la nariz en la mejilla.

—Eres así de pesado y fastidioso y molesto y hastiante e importuno y hartante... —empieza el menor con una larga lista de sinónimos. Francia se ríe más, sonriendo a cada uno de los sinónimos hasta que termina la lista.

—Y adictivo... —susurra.

El inglés carraspea frotándose la nariz, desinteresadamente, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír. Francia se le recuesta encima y suspira, buscándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos, a lo que el menor por supuesto no pone ninguna resistencia y finalmente suspira de nuevo pensando en _Great Britain_ y... bueno, toda la que se avecina.

Y si Inglaterra no dice que se vayan, Francia puede quedarse así toda la vida. Unos segundos más tarde _Northern Ireland_ se frota los ojos con la otra mano.

—Vas a hacer que llegue tarde... y los ingleses no llegamos tarde.

—Mmm... No quiero —le abraza un poco más fuerte unos instantes y luego le suelta—. Quizás yo tengo también que hacer algunas cosas...

—¿Qué tienes que hacer? —pregunta, mirándole curioso, quizás con un punto de miedo, por alguna razón misteriosa. Francia traga saliva pensando que no tiene NADA que hacer en concreto con NADIE—… pues... supongo que... encontrar... algo... —carraspea—, algo que hacer.

El británico sonríe un poco.

—Ésa es una buena tarea.

—Volver a la realidad... —murmura Francia y el inglés estira los brazos desperezándose, sin oír eso y se incorpora buscando sus calzoncillos. Francia se queda aún en la cama, mirándolo.

—Creo que... no sé cómo haré para recuperar la ropa que hay por toda la casa con _Prussia_ ahí —comenta _Northern Ireland_ mientras los recoge del suelo empezando a ponérselos.

—Yo me encargo... —le sonríe.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? ¿Lo mandarás con _Spain_ o te lo llevas a _Moscow_? —bromea, buscando sus pantalones.

—Lo mandaré con _Espagne_... —indica—. Ya tuvo bastante historia con _Russie _como para tres vidas, _cher_.

—Lo decía por lo que hablamos de atarle —le mira—. _Italien_ va a estar encantado—añade sarcástico, poniéndose los pantalones.

—_Oui_, lo sé. Por más enojado que esté con él, no voy a enviarlo al matadero —sonríe—. _Italie? _Ah... Romano... _Oui_ —se encoge de hombros—. Romano vive encantado, _cher_... es más o menos como tú en cuanto al buen humor —le pica.

—_Well_... —se pone la camisa— ¿No planeas vestirte?

—Mmm... —se muerde el labio—¿Supongo que no querrás llevarme desnudo, verdad? —se ríe.

—_Of course_ _not_! —_Northern Ireland_ se sonroja un poco abrochándose los botones.

—Eres un aburrido —Francia se incorpora.

—Ya hubo bastante de eso en _Champs du Mars_ —le responde en un susurro buscando los calcetines y sentándose en la cama. Francia se ríe, recuperando sus calzoncillos y poniéndoselos.— _God save the Queen_... —susurra el inglés, negando con la cabeza pero sonríendo para sí mismo... pensando en todo lo que ha pasado los últimos tres días.

—Nunca es bastante, _cher_ —responde Francia absolutamente convencido de ello. _Northern Ireland _le mira de soslayo.

—_Bloody_ _wanker._

—_Oui_, _oui_... el burro hablando de orejas —se ríe abrochándose los pantalones y buscando su camisa. Su interlocutor abre la boca fingiendo ofenderse, poniéndose los zapatos.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—No INSINUO...—se pone la camisa—. Estoy afirmando categóricamente que si yo soy un _bloody_ _wanker_ tú eres un _wanker_ también —camina hasta el espejo del baño y se arregla un poco.

—_I'm not a wanker, you pervert!_ —replica el británico siguiéndole por algún motivo misterioso, mientras le señala con el dedo. Francia lo mira a través del espejo.

— _You are a wanker and a pervert_... —responde sonriendo el francés—_Mon pervers..._ —susurra nuevamente, sonriendo.

—_And you a liar and shameless_ —acusa _Northern Ireland. Francia _se gira y lo señala.

—Que nadie más sea capaz de sacar tu faceta de _wanker_ y de pervert, no es mi culpa.

—Quién dice... _you_... _I'm not..._ ¡jum! —protesta el inglés de regreso, cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta. Y Francia sonríe a sus espaldas.

—... y espero que nunca encuentres a alguien que sea capaz de sacarla... —le susurra mientras _Northern Ireland _juega con la llave y con la puerta, abriéndola, sin escuchar eso.

—¿Acabarás algún día o qué? _You're an Ugly frog_, no hay remedio por mucho que lo intentes —le pica. Francia se ríe.

— Eso quisieras creer... —termina de arreglarse en la medida de lo posible, amarrándose el pelo en una cola—. ¿Qué tal? —pregunta al final, mirándolo a los ojos. _Northern Ireland _se queda callado un instante viéndole y se le entreabren un poco los labios... después de unos instantes frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes.

— Presumido.

—Eso siempre quiere decir que te gusta —le da un beso suave en los labios y le tiende la mano distraídamente para que se la tome.

—¿Por qué tan empeñado en tergiversar mis palabras? —protesta el británico tomándosela.

—Porque así me quieres... —susurra Francia sonriendo, saliendo por la puerta. El inglés refunfuña algo ininteligible sobre que al parecer tooodo el mundo interpreta lo que quiere de lo que dice y él es la pobre víctima de la sociedad, etc, etc... y pone los ojos en blanco, mientras van al ascensor.

—Podríamos conseguir dos cuartos con puerta compartida en Moscú... —se plantea Francia sin que venga el caso.

—¿Cómo es eso de una puerta compartida? —pregunta mirándole de soslayo.

—Dos cuartos con una puerta que los une... y cada uno su puerta al pasillo —explica.

—Ya, entiendo... —asegura _Northern Ireland _pensándolo y luego Francia se plantea que el niño va a estar ahí y seguramente el inglés tendrá que pasar tiempo con él... TIEMPO con él...

—No sé si quiero ir a _Moscou_.. —concluye después de pensar todo eso. _Northern Ireland _niega con la cabeza apretando los ojos llegando al coche.

— No sé qué pasará en _Moscow_ —repite _Northern Ireland _como una letanía.

—Yo sí sé qué pasará en _Moscou_ —agrega Francia, con cierta tristeza y, por tanto un tinte distinto al de la vez pasada. _Northern Ireland _se sienta en el lugar del conductor.

— Ehm... bueno, no vamos a estar en _Moscow_ para siempre —trata de animar el ambiente. Francia sonríe.

— Y vamos a pasarla bien en _Moscou_ igual... yo soy experto en esas cosas —agrega el mayor con un poco más de seguridad esta vez.

—_Oh! Bugger_, eso casi siempre indica que yo voy a sufrir —protesta _Northern Ireland _medio en broma... medio no.

—Es decir, vamos a estar exactamente igual que ahora... —se ríe—. Además... no es que ahora esté pasando nada distinto a lo que pasa siempre —asegura tratando de creérselo él mismo. El inglés sonríe con cierta nostalgia pensando "y con _Great Britain_ y con _America_"

— _Of course_ _not!_ —le da la razón saliendo del parking.

—Vamos a ir ahí, vamos a detestarnos como siempre, vamos a regresar —reafirma Francia intentando no entrar en pánico y... le pone de nuevo una mano en la pierna, por cierto, apretándola un poco más que en los últimos días, a lo que _Northern Ireland _traga saliva pensando que esto está resultando un absoluto drama y aún no es la hora de irse del todo siquiera. Francia tararea algo intentando animarse... sorprendentemente, algo distinto a _La vie en rose_, o a _Fever._

_Northern Ireland _planea hacer que Francia entre solo a la casa para largarse mientras está buscando las cosas... aunque tiene su pasaporte, ¿en que mierda estaba pensando cuando le dio su _bloody_ pasaporte?

Francia cierra los ojos, pensando que sería más fácil que lo dejara en la puerta de su casa y se largara sin ningún tipo de despedida magistral pero... _merde_... tiene su pasaporte. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando le dio su pasaporte?

Ah, sí, estaban en la _bloody_ terraza del Louvre, bajo la lluvia y acababan de... hacer el amor... y de cantar _La vie en rose_ con los ojos vendados y... ¿Qué coño ha pasado los últimos tres días?

Y Francia suspira, recordando todo lo que han hecho en los últimos tres días y sonriendo. Catalogando cada una de las veces en las diversas categorías que tiene en su cabeza para "noches de sexo con _Angleterre_", y luego dentro de la subcategoría, infinitamente más pequeña, nombrada "_faire l'amour avec Angleterre_".

_Northern Ireland_ aparca el coche frente a la puerta de la casa de Francia.

—¿Te importa entrar tú? Prussia... bueno, estoy hasta los cojones de Prussia —confiesa el inglés.

Y Francia sonríe más pensando en lo que le ha dicho estos días, cuando le ha dicho en el restaurante que lo quería, cuando se ha dejado besar... y arrastrar por todo el Louvre... y cuando han conducido desnudos por la mitad de París y cuando han...

—_Eh?_ —abre los ojos y lo mira—Oh... _oui_... —responde al darse cuenta de dónde están—. Eh... el... _passport._..

—No, nada, es igual, será más rápido si entramos los dos —sentencia.

—_Non_... quizás... sea mejor que te quedes aquí, yo... —lo mira, con ojos tristes. El inglés le mira también.

—Yo te llevo tu ropa a _Moscou_ —susurra y levanta una mano y le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—_Eh?_ —se acuerda de _Great Britain_ y la ropa idéntica que ha pensado—. Ehm... no, mejor me la llevo y ya la dejo en casa y todo eso.

—Si recojo toda la ropa y te la pongo en una bolsa y te la doy aquí, Prusia va a darse cuenta —razona el francés—. Te la envío por mensajería si quieres... O la guardo aquí hasta que vuelvas... —susurra sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Ah... ehm.._ true. Fine_, como te sea más fácil —responde sin pensar. Francia se le acerca y le besa, delicadamente, en los labios. _Northern Ireland _cierra los ojos para sentirlo mejor y Francia se separa, con los ojos cerrados.

— _Quand il me prend dans les bras Il me parle tout bas Je vois La vie en rose..._ —susurra mientras abre la puerta del coche y sin más, se baja.

_Northern Ireland_ aprieta los ojos agarrándose al volante tratando de no temblar. Francia abre los ojos y suspira, intentando caminar a la casa sin que se le doblen las piernas. Antes de entrar a la reja del jardín, se voltea y le mira.

— Nos vemos en _Moscou_, _Rosbif_ —dice con voz segura y le sonríe.

A _Northern Ireland_ se le hace un nudo en la garganta esperando a que Francia desaparezca de su vista. El francés le lanza un beso desde la puerta con MUCHO esfuerzo, entra a la reja del jardín y _Northern Ireland _aprieta los ojos y piensa "que le den al pasaporte, igualmente necesitaremos otra copia para los dos" y le da gas a fondo en cuanto ya no puede verle... Y así es como Francia se hizo de un pasaporte inglés.

Y en cuanto Francia escucha el rechinido de las llantas, entiende que ya no es necesario que mande a Prusia a darle el pasaporte a Inglaterra.

* * *

_Gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Tari, tenemos ya unos tres o cuatro capítulos más de esta historia preparados para salir al público... lentos pero seguros. Agradecimos muchísimo el alud de gente en el último capítulo reivindicando que no habíais olvidado esta historia, tenemos unos lectores que no nos merecemos, sois los mejores, muchas gracias y disculpad el desorden._


	21. Twenty-first

Francia abre la puerta de la casa y la cierra tras él, pegando la frente en la puerta

— _Mon Dieu_...

En la sala, España y Prusia dejan de reírse de algo de golpe.

—¿Has oído la puerta? —pregunta España y Prusia se levanta del sillón a mirar. Francia se lleva las manos a la cara, sin enterarse que está España ahí, aún... y suspira, todavía con el nudo en la garganta.

—¡Eh, tío! ¡Has vuelto! —sonríe Prusia al verle—. Es _Frankreich_ —le dice a España—. ¿Va todo bien? —añade frunciendo el ceño y notando algo, mientras España se levanta. Francia mira a Prusia y cae en la cuenta que España está ahí, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Hola! —saluda España saliendo al pasillo.

—_Dieu_... —exclama Francia sin mirar a España—. _Allô_, tengo que... —camina hacia adentro, hacia las escaleras. España y Prusia se miran dejándole pasar y Francia se detiene en las escaleras y levanta la vista, mirando a España.

— ¿Cómo está Romano?

—¡Eh! ¿Ya acabaste con tu trabajo? ¿Dónde dejaste al cejas? —pregunta Prusia el bestia.

—Enojado —responde España con media sonrisa triste. Francia aprieta los ojos al oír el nombre de Inglaterra.

—Se... se ha ido a casa —responde a Prusia, ignorando el asunto de Romano.

—¡Oh! _Awesome_! —exclama Prusia—. Tíos, tenemos que ir a Berlin —sigue a su rollo. Francia suelta el aire al escuchar a Prusia de nuevo.

— Creo que... —Francia cambia de parecer en relación a lo que planeaba hacer en cuanto ha visto a España y camina a la sala, ignorándolos a ambos. España mira a Prusia suplicante y le siguen. Francia abre una puerta de un mueble, saca una copita de cognac y una botella, y se sirve.

—¡Oh! ¡A beber! _Awesome_! Voy por una _bier_, ¿quieres? —ofrece a España yendo a la cocina. España niega con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Francia.

Francia vacía la copa entera de cognac en un trago y luego se echa a toser porque tiene una garganta de princesa.

—¿Que tal... Estás? —pregunta España con absoluta intención. Francia se sirve otra copa de cognac ante la pregunta y cierra la botella guardándola en su lugar—. Bueno, ¡esta noche salimos a divertirnos! —propone España sonríendo y levantando una mano.

—Estoy... como siempre... —responde murmurando—. _Non_... tengo que ir a _Moscou_ —niega con la cabeza y se vuelve a echar la copa entera de un solo trago, tosiendo menos esta vez.

—¿Perdona? —Prusia vuelve de la cocina y se sienta junto a España. Francia se sienta frente a ellos.

—No vas a ir a Moscú —responde España pensando que es algún tipo de... Castigo sádico o algo así—. ¡La última vez acabaste en el hospital!

—¿Quién se va a _Moskau_? —pregunta Prusia poniéndose pálido de golpe.

—_Non_, tengo G8 en _Moscou_ —explica soltándose el pelo—. Tengo G8 de _merde_, que...

—Nadie se va a... ¿G8? —pregunta España.

—¿Otra vez? ¡Mi _bruder_ no me ha dicho nada! —protesta Prusia.

—Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto... —murmura Francia con rabia.

—¿Qué estaba bien? —España le mira fijamente mientras Prusia busca su teléfono.

—Todo...

España mira a Prusia impacientemente, él esta mirando el teléfono.

— ¡Lo veis! Ni una llamada, está enojado.

—¿Sabes? No estaba allá... estaba aquí... estaba aquí conmigo —protesta Francia y se lleva una mano a la cara, para limpiarse una lágrima traicionera que sale de su ojo.

—¿Por qué no le llamas tú? —propone España tratando que Prusia se vaya o algo y luego mira a Francia—. Pero, Franciaaaaa... —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Prusia levantando los ojos del teléfono—

—Nada, me estoy meando... —Francia se levanta y empieza a caminar al baño de abajo, España suspira.

—Prusia, ¿queda más cerveza?

—Ja, ¿quieres? —ofrece dejando de mirar a Francia sin entender un pimiento.

—Ve a comprar más... —pide el español—. Y llama a tu hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Prusia le mira.

—Porque vamos a pillar una grande hoy y no habrá suficiente —España le sonríe.

—_Awesome_! —Prusia se levanta y golpea la puerta del baño que esta extrañamente cerrada—. ¡Vuelvo luego, voy a comprar alcohol, kesesesesesese!

España espera pacientemente a que la puerta se cierre tras Prusia... y golpea la del baño suavemente. Francia la abre, mirándole a los ojos.

—Tú no lo viste... Estaba feliz —susurra. España niega con la cabeza.

— Francia... Ayer estaba en Londres, con Estados Unidos... ¿Que fantasía te has hecho?

El francés frunce el ceño.

—Ayer estaba aquí, conmigo.

España le mira tristemente.

—Estuvimos jugando con Estados Unidos toda la tarde, está en Londres... Y luego él mismo nos hablo cuando tú te fuiste con la limusina.

—Y no me he hecho ninguna fantasía... Es solo... —se muerde la uña del pulgar—. _Amerique_ no está en Londres... Me ha dicho que estaba en casa...

España le mira tristemente.

— Bueno, eso no es lo importante.

—Estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo —explica—. A excepción de esas dos horas. No estaba en Londres, estaba al teléfono.

—Repito que da igual, el caso es... ¿Cómo ha dejado que esto pase? A ti no te pasa esto —explica.

—A mí... yo... —Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo—. E-Es él y estaba... _Espagne_ tú no lo has visto, estaba feliz... y yo...

—¿Qué tan terrible es si no vas a Moscú? —pregunta el español pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros para dirigirle a la sala.

—_Non_... he quedado con él de llevarle su ropa y de... —cierra los ojos y se deja llevar a donde le lleva.

—Franciaaaaa... —vuelve a protestar haciendo que se siente—. ¿Dónde está ahora si estaba tan feliz?

—Tenía que ir a casa y no podíamos llegar juntos... ¡y está el G8! Y se ha ido igual de mal que yo... y —lo mira—, _Espagne_, quizás... quizás podría... esto...

xoOXOox

Un par de horas más tarde, _Northern Ireland_ aparca el coche junto a la casa de Manchester y recuerda que _Great Britain_ se llevó las llaves de casa y todo eso. Así que baja dando un soberano portazo con la puerta del Bentley (Que si hubiera hecho alguien que no fuera él le habría gritado hasta quedarse afónico) y patea las piedrecitas del suelo.

Grita unos cuantos insultos sentándose en las escaleras de la puerta delantera, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Unos segundos más tarde, en este estado Punk de mal humor en el que está, decide que le importa una mierda y revienta la puerta trasera de la casa de una patada.

Hay que reconocer que se siente un poco mejor después de la descarga de adrenalina. Una vez dentro, con todo su cinismo, llama al seguro y a un cerrajero para decir que alguien le ha reventado la puerta y le ha entrado en casa.

Trata de calmarse un poco y recordarse que esta haciendo un increíble drama por una tontería. Francia... Sacude la cabeza... La Frog tiene razón, no ha pasado nada diferente estos días, trata de engañarse, así que no es como que se haya acabado nada.

Asiente con la cabeza para sí mismo… unos prácticamente inexistentes instantes después le cambia la cara.

Además, se van a ver esta noche en Moscú y le ha prometido que jugarían a Lancelot...

Mira su teléfono de soslayo y sonríe un poquito, de lado, calmándose un poco. Piensa que después de todo ya lo sabe, así que qué más da.

Busca los remanentes de té para poner una tetera bien grande al fuego mientras escribe.

"_Bloody hell, Frog_. Esto es tú culpa, toda la comida que tu escondiste en mi maletero expresamente está apestando porque lleva tres días sin nevera. Sólo por eso, olvídate de volver a ver los Tupperware"

Sonríe después de enviar el mensaje, dejando el teléfono en la cocina y se va al maletero a ver que encuentra comestible.

Cuando ha sacado todos los tupperware y detiene el fuego del té, sirviéndose una taza vuelve a mirar el teléfono.

"Ya parecía que había menos Tupperware en mi nevera. _Mon Dieu_, aunque tu estómago sea a prueba de bombas biológicas no te los comas" recibe como respuesta mientras se dedica a vaciar los tupperware y a probar lo que hay dentro decidiendo si se come o se tira, sobre todo por el olor.

"_Git_, no tendrás tanta suerte, puedo saber si están malos viendo a que huelen… hay algunos salvables"

Finalmente encuentra algunos que no necesitaban nevera y se hace con uno de galletas, empieza a comérselas acompañando el té mientras mira el teléfono otra vez.

"Todos lo serían si simplemente admitieras que te gusta mi comida y me PIDIERAS que te la preparara"

_Northern Ireland _se va al baño, llena la bañera y con la caja de galletas, el té y el teléfono empieza a desvestirse para darse un baño mientras espera al cerrajero o a _Great Britain_, el que llegue primero.

"No me gusta, es por el té, le viene bien unas galletas de compañía".

Vuelve a mirar el teléfono con otra galleta en la boca.

"Es decir, sí te gustan. ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo?"

_Northern Ireland_se sonroja. "_Git_! No me gustan, es por el té, ya te lo he dicho... que está bueno por que no lleva mostaza ni cosas exóticas, mis galletas de mantequilla están más buenas que éstas de almendras" responde apoyándose en la bañera. "No lo sé, aún no lo he pedido... ¿_Russi_... _Germany_ ha dicho en qué hotel estaremos?"

"Mentiraaaaa. No he hablado con nadie, tú debías hablarle a _Russie_"

"_Trueeeee! Bloody_ _hell_, _Russia_... _Yes_, lo haré... tarde o temprano" —sumerge la cabeza en el agua con el móvil en alto.

"¿Qué haces? Además de pensar en Mí, claro"

"¡No estoy pensando en ti!" —miente en el mensaje de una forma cada vez más evidente y piensa en escribir que es lo que está haciendo... pero... se sonroja un poco.

"Sabré si mientes..."

"_How?_" —responde y entonces oye las llaves de la puerta.

―¿_Hello_? ―reconoce a _Great Britain_ con su propia voz.

―_I'M_ _HERE_ ―grita _Northern Ireland_ desde el baño.

"Porque yo siempre sé cuando mientes, _mon amour_"

―_ARE YOU OK?_ ―grita _Great Britain_ de vuelta dejando las llaves, quitándose la chaqueta y cerrando la puerta.

―_YES_ ―grita de nuevo mirando el teléfono―. _COME HERE,_ _PLEASE_ ―pide porque no quiere gritar más y _Great Britain_ se dirige a donde procede la voz. "Estoy... bañándome" resume un poco sonrojado en el próximo mensaje.

―_HERE WHERE?_ ―pregunta _Great Britain _al no encontrarle ni en la sala, ni en el cuarto, pensando que estaría allí.

―POLO ―grita _Northern Ireland_ de vuelta. _Great Britain_ sonríe de lado.

―¡Marco! ―exclama llegando al baño.

―Polo ―responde _Northern Ireland_ con la misma sonrisilla cuando le ve.

"Ohhhhh... ¿Pensando en mí? Adorable xD Ahora de seguro estaré yo pensando en ti... Bañándote"

―¿Qué le ha pasado a la puerta? ―pregunta _Great Britain_ preocupado. Y _Northern Ireland_ se vuelve al teléfono y se sonroja.

―Estaba en mi camino ―explica encogiéndose de hombros mientras contesta "ya te he dicho que no estoy pensando en ti, esto es un trámite higiénico, _wanker_".

―Yo tenía las llaves ―riñe _Great Britain_ notando el teléfono.

―_Yes_, pero tú no estabas aquí ―se defiende mirándole―. ¿Cuándo hemos movido _London_ y lo hemos puesto tan lejos?

―_America_ ―resume desinteresadamente, encogiéndose de hombros ahora él.

"Pues ya deberías empezar a pensar en mí mientras, _Cher_... Como siempre" —le pica Francia un poco en el teléfono.

―_Cookies?_ ―ofrece _Northern Ireland_ sacando los brazos de la bañera para tomar la caja que hay en el suelo y tendérsela mientras vuelve a mirar el teléfono―. Hay té abajo, he hecho para los dos.

―_Yes_ ―acepta _Great Britain _acercándose y tomando un par. Levanta las cejas al probarlas porque creía que eran de las suyas de mantequilla. Mientras _Great Britain_ come, _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a escribir "¡Qué presumido! ¡No te inventes eso de siempre! Además no sé por qué iba a querer pensar en tí"

―Están buenas, ¿eh? Es frustrante, pero al menos el té no tiene mostaza ―bromea _Northern Ireland _y se ríe él solo.

―No tengo idea de lo que hablas –confiesa _Great Britain _yendo a por el albornoz―. Pero sal de ahí, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo.

"Porque me echas de menos, por supuesto... más o menos tanto como yo a tus cejas"

―_Yes_, _yes_... Ya sé cómo va a ir eso ―responde _Northern Ireland _metiendo los brazos para semi sumergir la cabeza y aclararse el pelo con las manos―. Tú te vas con _the_ _kid_ antes de que le dé un ataque de ansiedad, yo hago la maleta con ropa para ambos y tú te ocupas del hotel ―Sentencia tomando el albornoz y poniéndoselo―. Cuando lo tengas me mandas un mensaje con la dirección y el número de habitación y nos vemos allí esta noche ―resume vaciando la bañera y secándose el pelo mientras mira el teléfono y sonríe como bobo. _Great Britain_ levanta las cejas.

―Lo has pensado bien ―concede sin comentar nada de la sonrisa―. Yo tenía planeado lo mismo.

―_Fine!_ Sólo un asunto ―pide _Northern Ireland _escribiendo en el teléfono "es decir, nada en absoluto"―. Yo me ocupo de las juntas ―sentencia mirándole a los ojos.

―_Sorry_? ―pregunta _Great Britain_ sin entender.

―Las juntas. El trabajo ―especifica _Northern Ireland _saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose al cuarto a vestirse. _Great Britain_ le sigue.

"Es decir... Bastante más de lo normal, _Cher_"

―Tú has estado trabajando los últimos días, yo me ocuparé ahora mientras tú te quedas en el hotel o lo que sea… leyendo y todo eso, me encargaré de que _the_ _kid_ vaya a por ti para que puedas comer con él o lo que sea ―explica _Northern Ireland _vagamante mientras se viste y mira de nuevo el teléfono, sonríendo otra vez como bobo. _Great Britain_ le mira con sospecha apoyado en el alféizar de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

―Yo había pensado en que nos fuéramos intercambiando ―explica _Great Britain_ levantando una ceja de forma muuuuuy evidente con esta segunda sonrisilla, mientras _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a escribir en el teléfono "aun así... _Game over,_ ya acabó mi baño"

―_Yes_... _I know_ ―responde _Northern Ireland _porque de hecho él había pensado lo mismo, puesto que tienen la misma mente―. _But... Well, is not fair._ Además es un problema con las coartadas, alguien podría decirme algo y luego ir tú y no saber de qué habla, demasiado arriesgado. Ya nos ha pasado con las llamadas telefónicas ―le recuerda mirándole, porque de hecho, está intentando que _Great Britain_ NO vea a Francia... y mucho menos a ambos juntos. Termina de explicarle subiéndose los pantalones y sonriendo porque estos no le van tan estrechos como los que eligió Francia.

"Oh... Bueno. Ahora nos inventaremos otro juego más"

_Great Britain_ sigue sin estar convencido mientras se da cuenta de la camisa que está sobre la cama, deduciendo que es la que llevaba antes y no la reconoce. Algo le llama la atención de ella, pero no sabe qué mientras _Northern Ireland_ le hace blablablá al teléfono, pero sonríendo.

―Pensaba usar micrófonos y auriculares para eso ―replica _Great Britain_ dejando la camisa en la cama otra vez.

―¡No! ―exclama _Northern Ireland _dándose la vuelta para mirarle y ve lo que hace con la camisa, incomodándose un poco―. Tuve que comprar ropa limpia ―se excusa carraspeando―. Pero, volviendo al tema ―empieza de nuevo mientras vuelve a escribir "¿Cómo qué? ¿Carrera a _Moscow_?" ―. No podemos llevar micrófonos. ¿Cómo...? _The_ _kid_ va a querer saber sobre eso y es... Arriesgado ―se defiende sacando un jersey de cuello alto de un cajón. Uno que AMBOS saben se pone cuando, en un fin de semana, pretende arreglarse estando enojado con los jerseys de rombos y las corbatas. _Great Britain_ se lo queda mirando en silencio, mientras se lo pone.

"Me acabas de dar una idea excelente para mañana en la noche ;)"

_Northern Ireland_ se sonroja de golpe otra vez al recordar lo de... el misterio de la noche y vuelve a responder rápidamente, sin notar la mirada de _Great Britain_. "Qué idea?"

―_What is up_? ―pregunta _Great Britain_ finalmente, mirando a _Northern Ireland_ fijamente.

"El último en venirse gana... Ve planeando tus estrategias"

―Eh? ―_Northern Ireland _vacila un momento y en cuanto le ve se da cuenta de a qué se refiere―. _Nothing_ ―responde mirándole también en su tono más seguro.

―No, algo tiene que estar pasando ―sentencia _Great Britain_ acercándosele, mientras el teléfono le vibra en la mano otra vez.

―_Why_? ―pregunta _Northern Ireland _de nuevo tratando de parecer calmado, sin apartar la mirada de él.

―Es raro que no pienses igual que yo, así que tiene que haber un motivo por el que lo hagas... ―deduce _Great Britain_ acercándose un poco más―. Algo que tú sabes y yo no. Algo que te lleva a variar nuestra idiosincrasia... Algo que me estás ocultando ―sentencia frunciendo el ceño.

―No sé a qué te refieres, sólo estoy valorando un punto que tú no has valorado sobre el trabajo... ―explica _Northern Ireland _aún mirándole tratando de convencerle―. Porque tú estuviste trabajando y yo... ―deja la frase inconclusa, apartando la vista, sin saber como concluirla.

"¿Ya sabes cuándo llegas a _Moscou_?"

_Great Britain_ levanta las cejas pensando en qué puede ser lo que le está ocultando (y teniendo una idea bastante clara en realidad, sólo que sin atreverse a formulársela) a la vez que _Northern Ireland_ valora que será lo que pensará que está ocultando... En un terrible desliz, debido de nuevo a la vibración, _Northern Ireland_ mira de soslayo su teléfono al pensar en las cosas que podrían delatarle. _Great Britain_ se da cuenta y se abalanza sobre su teléfono a la vez que _Northern Ireland_ trata de apartarlo.

―¡Suelta eso, _bloody_ _bastard!_ ¡Que te den, _arsehole_! ―gritan ambos rodando por el suelo y peleando con todos sus trucos sucios que ambos conocen, por supuesto.

―_United Kingdom!_ ―grita _Great Britain_ enojado en un momento dado, en el que está con la espalda contra el suelo, lo que hace que _Northern Ireland_, encima suyo, se detenga―. ¡No se supone que tenemos que pelear entre nosotros! ¡Vamos a tener problemas si nos herimos de forma dispar! Y también los tendremos si no sabemos ambos que está pasando.

_Northern Ireland_ le mira sabiendo que tiene razón pero... Todo es un desastre, él estaba perfectamente bien en París pasándolo estupendamente sin casi ni pensar en lo que estaba pasando, ni en Estados Unidos ni en nada, como en un _bloody_ sueño. Y ahora parecía que iban a obligarlo a despertar, seguro _Great Britain_ le obligaba a despertarse. NO quería despertarse. Frunce el ceño y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de _Great Britain_ empezando a golpear el suelo con rabia.

_Great Britain_ le pasa un brazo por la espalda para confortarlo, sintiéndole temblar y se asusta un poco.

―_What_ _happen?_ ―pregunta suavemente.

―_I_... ―empieza _Northern Ireland_ y traga saliva con la cara sobre su hombro. _Great Britain_ se mantiene en silencio buscando el teléfono que ha salido rodando por ahí con la otra mano.

―_I... Ma... Maybe I..._ ―continúa. _Great Britain_ espera pacientemente―. _Well, you know_ ―resume _Northern Ireland_.

―_No, I don't know_ ― responde suavemente abriendo el teléfono y empezando a leer los mensajes, abriendo los ojos.

―_I... I belive I... Maybe... _―sigue _Northern Ireland _intentándolo, con un regusto amargo subiéndole desde el estómago.

―_God save the Queen!_ ―exclama _Great Britain_ cambiándole la cara cuando llega a los mensajes sobre quién extraña a quién, entendiendo y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos―. _You are in love!_ ―le acusa teniendo taaaaanto tacto consigo mismo.

―_NO!_ ―chilla _Northern Ireland_ incorporándose de golpe como si le hubiera quemado―. Nononononono ―sigue negando con la cabeza violentamente.

―_How_ _did in the hell this bloody shite has happened again?_ ―protesta siendo obviamente más duro que nadie nunca.

—Nonononononononono ―sigue negando _Northern Ireland_, como un mantra.

―¿Cómo que no? ¡Mírate! ¡Mira esto! ―le muestra el teléfono―.¡Por eso no me contaste lo que estaba pasando! ―sigue exclamando _Great Britain_.

―No. No. No. NO.

―_Of course_ _yes_! ¡Mira! ¡Mira tu cara! ¡Y ni siquiera me respondías al teléfono! ¡Y mira tu ropa! ¡Y UNA LIMUSINA!―sigue acusándole.

"He recuperado toda tu ropa y la he puesto en una maleta con una botella de esa loción que tanto odias, con la esperanza de que la rompan en el avión ;-) muajajaja"

―¡No tiene nada que ver, fue para engañar a _Prussia_, para darle una coartada! _Prussia_ creía que _France_ estaba en una cita ―trata _Northern Ireland _de defenderse como puede. _Great Britain_ vuelve a leer el mensaje y levanta las cejas.

―Oh, _my God_! ¡_Of course_ que lo creía! ¡Porque lo estaba! _Bloody_ _hell_! ¡Estaba en una _bloody_ cita contigo!

―_NOO! NO! NO! No!_ ―vuelve a gritar _Northern Ireland_.

_Great Britain_ se masajea las sienes tratando de calmarse, porque realmente esto esta mucho, mucho peor de lo que él creía mientras _Northern Ireland_ sigue negando con la cabeza tratando de bloquear la verdad.

―No irás a _Moscow_ ―sentencia _Great Britain_ cambiando de tema.

―_What_? ―_Northern Ireland _le mira pasándosele el drama de golpe.

―No vas a venir a _Moscow_, iré yo solo ―repite _Great Britain_.

―_Bloody NO!_ ―grita _Northern Ireland_ recuperando el teléfono―. ¡Ni creas que vas a acercarte a _France_! ¡Estás celoso! ¡Pero tú elegiste a _the_ _kid_!

―¿Acercarme a…? ¿Celoso? ¿_What_ _the_ _hell _pasa contigo? ¡Mírate! ¿Cómo has dejado que pasara esto otra vez?

―_You do not…_ no puedes entenderlo ―_Northern Ireland _frunce el ceño, sin mirarle, sonrojándose un poco―. Anda, lárgate con _the_ _kid_, lárgate y pásatelo estupendamente, pero serás un completo idiota si de veras crees que no iré a _Moscow_, si crees que voy a dejar que te beneficies de esto ―suelta ácido.

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Eres consciente de qué estamos hablando? ¿De QUIÉN estamos hablando? Esto NO va a funcionar _and you know it…_ ¿A cuánto estamos de otra _Hundred years war_? ―contesta _Great Britain _ácido.

―¡Esta vez es diferente!

_Great Britain_ se masajea las sienes otra vez, incorporándose.

―Tú no puedes entenderlo―le grita _Northern Ireland _aún desde el suelo. _Great Britain_ mira a _Northern Ireland_ a los ojos y él frunce el ceño. Finalmente, _Great Britain_ suspira y se da la vuelta.

―Tendremos que resolver eso ―asegura antes de salir del cuarto.

"Claro que si no te importa... Puedo vaciarla de una vez"

_Northern Ireland_ le levanta un dedo en un gesto impropio de un _gentleman_ como él y luego se acerca a la puerta del cuarto por donde _Great Britain_ ha salido.

―¡Nos veremos en _Moscow_ y más vale que llames a _Russia_ antes de ir, porque yo no pienso hacerlo! ―añade.

Y finalmente _Great Britain_ sale de la casa frotándose los ojos con absoluta frustración y preocupación. _Northern Ireland_ se queda en Manchester en el suelo de la habitación, con las palabras de _Great Britain_ retumbándole todavía en el cerebro.

("—_You're in love again—")_

("—¿Sabes de quién hablamos?—")

_Northern Ireland _recupera su teléfono y se acurruca en una esquinita del cuarto.

("—No va a funcionar y lo sabes—")

(_"—Hundred years war—"_)

(" —Tenemos que resolver esto—").

—¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, _bloody_ _hell_! —grita a _Great Britain_ aunque sabe que no puede oírle— ¡tú elegiste a _the_ _bloody_ _kid_!... —respira agitadamente un par de veces retumbándole la cabeza—. Tú... Elegiste... A _the_ _kid_... —repite en un susurro, acurrucándose más. Coge aire profundamente y solloza. Abre el teléfono y lee los mensajes nuevos, dibujándosele una pequeña sonrisa sin pensar en lo que hace... Como lo ha hecho todo últimamente... Marca a Francia... y Francia contesta antes de que suene dos veces siquiera.

—_Rosbif._

Y _Northern Ireland _recuerda de nuevo las palabras de _Great Britain_ "_you're in love"_ "¿sabes QUIEN es?" "_Hundred years war_"... respira agitadamente. Francia, de su lado, sonríe.

—Pensé que ya no responderías—confiesa.

—_Sorry_... Me he equivocado —suelta _Northern Ireland _con la voz quebrada tragando saliva dispuesto a colgar.

—_Non_... ¿Por qué? —pregunta Francia consternado.

—Quería hablar con... _Russia_, marque mal —se excusa el británico.

—¿Estás bien? Mmm... —algo decepcionado.

—_Ye._.. _Yes_ —miente.

—Pensé que... Bueno... Yo te echaba de menos. ¿Ya sabes cuando llegas a _Moscou_?

_Northern Ireland_ aprieta los ojos y traga saliva al oír eso otra vez.

—_No_... —susurra.

—¿Has pensado ya tus estrategias? —pregunta Francia intentando fastidiarle un poco. _Northern Ireland _suspira... Porque no tiene muchas ganas de jugar ahora mismo.

—_No,_ _France_, no he pensado en eso.

—Oh... —Francia se queda callado, notando evidentemente que todo está raro—. Lo siento...

—_I'm sorry_... No se que va a pasar en _Moscow_ —repite _Northern Ireland _cada vez más convencido.

—¿En dónde estás? ¿Ha pasado algo?—pregunta.

—En Manchester —esquiva la otra pregunta. Francia suspira.

—_Angleterre_...

—_Yes_? —pregunta _Northern Ireland._

—Todo va a estar bien en _Moscou_... —asegura—. Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien —sonríe. _Northern Ireland _solloza un poco cuando oye eso y recuerda lo que ha dicho _Great Britain_ "tenemos que arreglar eso" "no vas a ir a _Moscow_".

—_I... not... I'll..._—Francia, al oírlo, se entristece un poco.

—¿Qué pasa, _mon amour_?

—Tengo que advertirte de algo —responde _Northern Ireland _lo más serio que puede.

—Lo has... Has... —a Francia se le hace un nudo en la garganta pensando lo peor—. _Quoi_? —susurra.

—¿He…? —pregunta _Northern Ireland._

—¿Has hablado con él? Ha... ¿Sabe algo? —Francia cierra los ojos y se le escurre una lágrima.

—_What_? —pregunta _Northern Ireland _sin entender de qué habla Francia.

—El _garçón_... —susurra Francia pensando en todo lo que le ha dicho España.

—_No... No _—niega—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con _the_ _kid._

—Oh.. ¿Entonces?

—_France_, sí sé lo que pasará en _Moscow_ —responde _Northern Ireland _seriamente—. Voy a tratar de suavizarlo pero tienes que protegerte —pide. Francia parpadea perplejo.

—¿Protegerme? —levanta las cejas pensando en Estados Unidos—. _Quoi_... _Pour_ _Quoi_?

—_Yes_ —asiente—. Yo... No sé que tanto tú... —traga saliva—. Que tanto es diferente...

Francia se queda callado.

—Sabes... Perfectamente bien —susurra el mayor—. Dime de qué hablas, _Angleterre_... Deja de dorarme la píldora.

—Yo... —_Northern Ireland _aprieta los ojos—. Yo voy a estar raro... No me hagas... O házmelo o... ¡Que sé yo! No sé qué debes hacer... _No._.. _I'm sorry._

—Espera... Vas a... ¿Raro cómo? Voy a hacer lo que he hecho estos días, sólo que entiendo que estará el_ garçón_ —trata de explicarle a _Northern Ireland _ lo más directo posible—. Pero... No puedo... No me pidas que no te... Busque o que no... —aprieta los ojos—. _Angleterre._

—_No!_ _Please_, _please_ _France_ —suplica al oírle, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta. Francia se sorbe un poco los mocos, quedito porque es Francia y esas cosas no suenan bien.

—_Q... Quoi_? —susurra con voz cortada.

—_Don't cry, please_, _I'm here..._ Haré lo que pueda —repite y Francia se pasa la mano por la cara.

—Es que... No entiendo si es por él... Venga, lo sé... Pero no entiendo por qué dices que no tiene nada que ver con él...

—Que no sé qué sea, porque no tengo _bloody idea_ de qué va a ser mejor —añade _Northern Ireland_ completamente sincero.

—¿Mejor?

—Es que no puede... No sabe... Es posible que en algunos momentos te parezca que se me ha olvidado, pero no se me ha olvidado —semi-explica el británico, enigmático, Francia se sorbe un poco los mocos con esta declaración.

—Bien... Bien. Está bien, sí es... Sólo porque él... —suspira—Mientras no se te olvide...

_Northern Ireland _tragando saliva, porque es un poco incómodo decir lo que viene y poniéndose de pie, explica.

—Es... Es posible que... No, no, escucha... Es posible que diga cosas horribles, es posible que todo tenga una ridícula explicación sobre lo mejor para todos y... No tienes que dejar que afecte... O quizás sí, ¿quién sabe? No sé qué es lo que tienes que hacer, ni que es lo que tengo que hacer yo —admite—. No tengo _bloody idea._

Francia se ríe un poco porque toda la explicación no tiene mucho sentido.

—Realmente no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo. Ya sé que va a ser raro y ya sé que no vas a actuar como... Estos días... Porque va a estar él y... Bueno —Francia traga saliva. _Northern Ireland _parpadea y entiende que Francia no sabe lo que pasa y se muerde el labio... Quizás si le cuenta sea más fácil y logre desarmar a _Great Britain_... Pero no está seguro de querer que Francia logre desarmar a _Great Britain_... "_hundred years war_" "¿sabes QUIÉN es?".

—_A._.. _Angleterre_... —susurra.

— _What_? —pregunta deteniendo su tren de pensamiento.

—Mmm... ¿Qué me hiciste en estos tres días? —pregunta Francia poniéndose una mano en la cara y sonriendo, el inglés parpadea y se incomoda.

("—_you're in love—_")

—_Wha..._ _What_?

—_Oui_... ¿Qué me hiciste? Que me diste que no puedo... —suspira—... Yo sé... Sé que en teoría esto...

—¿A-A qué viene... Esa pregunta? —balbucea _Northern Ireland _jugando con sus pies, nervioso—Ehm... —sigue vacilando, sonrojándose. Francia sonríe.

—A qué...

"—_How_ _did in the_ _hell this_ _bloody_ _shit_e w_as happened again?—_" y le dan un poco de náuseas. Francia suspira.

—A que, contrario a todas expectativas... Por una vez logramos los dos coincidir en este estado... —confiesa Francia. El británico sacude la cabeza, se levanta y se detiene al oír eso... Porque esa es una de esas declaraciones que sabe y que lleva tres días tratando de no oír. _Northern Ireland s_e pasa una mano por los ojos y Francia se queda callado también y al no tener respuesta...

Y _Northern Ireland _vuelve a tragar saliva.

—Él no puede entenderlo... Pero ya lo entenderá —responde más para sí mismo que para Francia...uy... Y acaba de darle a Francia... Esperanza—. Y entonces será realmente una _bloody_ _shit_e más gorda que... _France_, no puedes volver a hacer esto —suplica el inglés. Francia se queda callado, porque cree que habla de Estados Unidos.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Francia suavemente pensando que va a hacer esto una y otra vez hasta que en dos mil años... Funcione

—Él tiene razón... Tiene razón, esto es... No va a funcionar, pero no va a funcionar nada... —se lamenta el menor— ni siquiera lo que él cree.

—Quizás... Quizás algún día funcione —afirma el mayor.

—Porque no, no quiero que hagas esto, es enfermizo es... Yo no quiero pasar por eso otra vez... Quizás... —_Northern Ireland _solloza de nuevo—. _My God._

—_Mon petit lapin... Non.._. —susurra al escucharlo llorar.

—Esto es un _bloody_ desastre —susurra.

—Lo siento...

—Yo no quiero... Nunca... Nunca me he permitido... Yo..,—traga saliva— no quiero hacerte daño... —termina en un susurro—. No debía volver a pasar... No debí dejar que... ¿cómo pasó? _How_ _in the_ _hell?_ ¿Cómo pasó... Otra vez? —pregunta en un susurro más hablándose a sí mismo que a Francia—Again, again, again and again! —protesta pateando algo muy fuerte, con rabia.

Francia le escucha en silencio, llorando, obviamente.

—Lo siento...

_Northern Ireland _respira con dificultad, entrecortadamente, tratando de calmarse y pasándose una mano por los ojos otra vez.

—Voy a reservar mi vuelo —responde _Northern Ireland_ tratando de calmarse y no pensar en ello.

—Estabas tan contento... —susurra Francia y luego solloza—. Y era yo... El que te estaba haciendo feliz... —agrega con voz terriblemente cortada y al oírle sollozar y todo eso, vuelve a flaquear un poco.

—No sé que va a pasar en _Moscow _—confiesa mientras enciende el ordenador, sin saber si quiere seguir oyendo eso. Francia suspira tratando de calmarse.

—Avísame a qué hora llegas...

—Pero voy a estar ahí para averiguarlo —promete a Francia o a sí mismo o al mundo en general, mientras busca un vuelo y Francia sonríe un poquitín.

—Puedo reservar un vuelo a la misma hora... ¿Sabes? Para fastidiarte...—dice Francia y _Northern Ireland_ mira los vuelos y los horarios y tiene una idea... Y se muerde el labio.

— Estoy viendo...

—_Oui_?

_Northern Ireland _piensa en _Great Britain,_ en el "_you're in love_" que le regirá el estómago y en el "tú con la _frog_ y yo con _the_ _kid,_ ése era el plan".

—Estoy viendo que no tienes ni idea de cómo fastidiarme —responde firmemente, a lo que Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Quoi?_

—Ya te dije que no voy a dejar de perseguirte para que me lo devuelvas y que no hay lugar donde puedas esconderte —añade dando a entender un poco más. Francia parpadea

—¿Vienes aquí y nos vamos juntos?

—Tienes tres horas y cuarenta minutos para ir a Charles de Gaulle, no me hagas esperar —sentencia _Northern Ireland_. Francia sonríe mucho y mira el reloj. Sentándose.

—Ahí estaré. ¿Qué vuelo es a _Moscou_? ¿Apartas uno para mí?

—Y ni se te ocurra olvidarte de mi pasaporte, ¿cómo iba a ir a _Moscow_ sin pasaporte? —sigue _Northern Ireland _protestando aparentemente, como si ése fuera el único motivo por el que hacer escala en París... y busca ahora los vuelos a Moscú desde París.

_Francia _se ríe, ahora de buenas.

—Bien... Este suena un plan bastante más convincente del que tenías.

_Northern Ireland _sonríe contagiándose.

—Mmm... Vamos a ir con Lufthansa... No me fió de _AirFrance_ —le pica un poco.

—¡Hey! ¡Son mejores los míos! Y la comida es... —chasquea la lengua—. Da igual...

—Veamos... —_Northern Ireland _mira el reloj pensando en que aún tiene que ir a comprar un par de pantalones y un par de camisas al menos—. Tengo aún una hora antes de ir... Llego a _Paris_ a las tres... El vuelo de las cinco ¡me voy a perder el teatime! —protesta.

—Pero vas a ganar otras cosas, _Mon amour..._ —susurra—Llegas aquí a las tres y el vuelo es a las cinco... Mmm —sonríe malicioso.

—Esto es tú culpa, _frog_ —le acusa sonriendo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacerme? —pregunta, sonriendo, obvio.

—¡Ah! Pues vengarme, _Of course_ —replica de igual forma imprimiendo las reservas.

—Oh... ¿Y cómo planeas vengarte? —cierra la maleta que lleva dos horas haciendo de mala gana

—¿Y te crees que voy a decírtelo para que te prepares? ¡Ja! —responde _Northern Ireland _yendo él a por su maleta y tiene una idea maligna contra _Great Britain_ con un _kilt_... Y recuerda lo de _Washington_ sonrojándose y pensando que él también va a tener que ponérselo y la desestima.

—Claro que sí... Yo te he dicho lo de mañana —se ríe.

—Quizás podría estar dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias —propone sonrojándose de nuevo, ahora por la perspectiva de mañana, mientras empieza a empaquetar ropa interior.

—Sugerencias... Mmm...—se peina—Ya te he dicho hace rato una buena...

—¿Lo has hecho? —pregunta _Northern Ireland _tomando ahora las cosas de baño.

—Sí... Ya te he dicho que el que termine al último...—se ríe. _Great Britain _se sonroja recordando el mensaje.

—_Git! Is not fair! _—protesta... Y luego se da cuenta de lo que decir eso lleva implícito, tirando por el suelo los cepillos de dientes—. _I mean... OK._

—¿Así que no es justo? Vaya, _mon petit lapin..._ Eso es todo un cumplido —se ríe.

—P-Puedo ganarte en ésa hasta con los ojos vendados —fanfarronea el inglés, no lo bastante seguro.

—Dudo mucho que me ganes en esa, ESPECIALMENTE con los ojos cerrados. ¿Pero qué quieres decir? ¿Qué quieres repetir? —se ríe con voz grave y _Northern Ireland _se sonroja aún más recordando lo del Louvre y refunfuña algo de una forma no muy seria algo parecido a "medalomismoyonohedichoesoteo dio_bloodyhell_"

—Eso imaginé —Francia termina de arreglarse frente al espejo.

—Podemos quitarte otro de los sentidos si quieres...

—_What_? —pregunta _Northern Ireland _bajando porque acaba de oír la puerta, es el cerrajero, le indica dónde está lo que tiene que arreglar.

—Sabes... Por cada sentido que se elimina los restantes se agudizan el doble... —sonríe—. ¿Prefieres perder el oído y sólo sentir o el sentido del tacto y sólo oír?

El inglés tiene un escalofrío pensando en eso.

—_You_... _Wanker_ —protesta sonrojándose a mitad de hablar con el cerrajero. Francia se ríe bobamente con el humor cada vez mejor.

—Si te portas bien...Quizá... Podamos probarlo...

_Northern Ireland _carraspeando para tratar de mantener el temple ante el hombre y luego decidiendo que tiene que ir a comprar ya o no le va a dar tiempo... y sonrojándose otra vez.

—¿Estás ahí o te has ahogado en tus propios fluidos corporales? —se ríe.

—_Ma... Maybe_ debería ser al revés —suelta _Northern Ireland _incómodo, tomando las llaves y poniéndose la chaqueta—_ Git_! ¡Estaba hablando con una persona!

—¿Al revés cómo? —pregunta Francia.—Oh... ¿Qué persona? —levanta las cejas.—Vienes sólo, verdad —pregunta de repente.

—Yo soy quién se está vengando así que... _Maybe I_.. —sigue _Northern Ireland _inseguro, subiéndose al coche— el cerrajero, está arreglando la puerta —agradece el cambio de tema.

—_Maybe_ tú —sigue Francia sonriendo.

—_Yes_... _Of course_ —sigue con la otra pregunta— ¿A quién iba a llevar?

xoOXOox

—Así que... —_Great Britain_ cierra la puerta de la casa de Manchester mientras se frota los ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarse... ¡por la Reina! ¿Siempre se veía así de patético? Anda un par de calles hacia donde Estados Unidos se ha quedado con el Rolls aparcado sintiéndose completamete ridículo después de ver con sus propios ojos... ¿cómo había pasado esto? Y peor aún, ¿cómo había pasado OTRA VEZ? ¡Llevaba tratando de evitarlo desde el siglo XIV! ¡Ya debería haber aprendido la lección!

Estados Unidos se ha bajado del coche y se ha quitado la chaqueta y está con la música del radio del coche, disfrutando el paisaje, está haciendo un solo de guitarra con los ojos cerrados, para ser precisos.

_Great Britain_ le ve a lo lejos y suspira, quizás ha sido demasiado duro con _Northern Ireland_... es decir, después de todo, ese era el plan, que se olvidara de Estados Unidos y se concentrara en Francia... ¡pero no esperaba que acabara en ese estado, por la Reina! se acerca hasta donde está Estados Unidos y sonríe de lado aún pensando en qué hacer.

— _Hello_... —saluda en cuanto ve que acaba de seguir la música. Estados Unidos se detiene y le mira.

—Jejeje... —se ríe y baja las manos, se pasa una mano por el pelo—. _Hello!_

—Ya terminé —sonríe _Great Britain_— podemos hacer lo que quieras hasta la hora de ir al aeropuerto.

—_Yeah!_ —le sonríe—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Ha sido... ha ido... bien —resume _Great Britain_ no demasiado seguro, apartando la vista. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta acercándosele. _Great Britain _niega con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que se nota demasiado que ha mentido y le sonríe—. _Nothing_, _Nothing_... sólo un pequeño problema administrativo

—Oh... _All right._... ¿No amerita un abrazo entonces? —le sonríe y ríe bajito.

—Ehm... —el inglés vacila un momento y luego se sonroja un poco—. _I_... _no_, seguramente no —miente de nuevo. Estados Unidos se le acerca y le abraza igual, _Great Britain _suspira profundamente agradeciéndolo.

—Ehm... it's ok... ya puedes soltarme —pide sin moverse y Estados Unidos tampoco se mueve.

—No quiero.

_Great Britain _cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse un poco, pensando que seguro habrá alguna forma de arreglarlo al final y cuando se da cuenta de que están en mitad de la calle y no le ha soltado se incomoda un poco.

—Tengo hambre.

—Vamos a comer —concede moviéndose un poco para que le suelte, pero Estados Unidos lo abraza con más fuerza.

—Jejeje... Sólo si te sonrojas...

—¿De qué te ríe... _What_? —pregunta _Great Britain _mirándole, Estados Unidos le da un beso en la cabeza y _Great Britain _se sonroja un poco. Estados Unidos le da uno en la frente.

—Hum... _come on_... estamos... —_Great Britain _mira alrededor.

—Estamos a media calle, pero no te has sonrojado lo suficiente —Estados Unidos se muere de risa y _Great Britain _frunce el ceño sonrojándose un poquito más.

—_No,_ _Of course_ _not_! ¿Por qué quieres que me sonroje?

—Porque te ves muy mono —se ríe más.

—No es cierto —protesta _Great Britain._

—Absolutamente —lo carga.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —protesta el inglés, ahora sí nervioso y sonrojado— _No, no!_ ¡No en la calle!

Estados Unidos le baja cuando lo ve rojo como tomate, muerto de risa.

—_Bollocks_! —protesta _Great Britain _empujándole un poquito— _You git_!

—_Yes_, _yes_ —Estados Unidos abre la puerta del coche... la que él piensa que es la del conductor, riendo aún. _Great Britain_ le mira esperando a que se dé cuenta, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada. Estados Unidos silba y con una sonrisa y levantando las cejas se mete al coche... Y sale tres segundos después.

—¡Detesto tus coches!

_Great Britain _se ríe un poco con burla y Estados Unidos lo medio fulmina, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

—¡No te burles!

El inglés sonríe ladeando la cabeza, abriendo la puerta del pasajero. Estados Unidos le da un cabezazo frente con frente, suave.

—¡Vas a pagármelas! —protesta caminando hacia la puerta del conductor.

—Tú también te ves muy mono cuando te equivocas —se devuelve sin mirarle, tragando saliva, por que de hecho no es mentira y seguramente le incomoda más que a Estados Unidos.

—Ohhhhh...—el menor abre la boca cómicamente y luego le sonríe desde el otro lado del coche—. Sure. Por eso hago como que me equivoco, para tu deleite.

_Great Britain _se incomoda aun más con eso porque de hecho, lo que pretendía era que protestara, no que se devolviera.

—Hum...

Estados Unidos se mete al coche, cierra la puerta... y se ríe.

—Me has dicho que me veo mono...

_Great Britain _se sonroja más, cruzándose de brazos.

—_No._.. no quería decir eso.

—Te parezco mono... —sonríe más.

—_No_... ¡no es ci... cierto! —responde el inglés, balbuceando.

—Claro que sí —lo mira de reojo arrancando el coche y se ríe un poco, mientras el inglés mira por la ventanilla aún sonrojado, rascándose la nuca.

—Jum...

Estados Unidos se ríe más.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Vi uno de _fish and chips_ allá atrás... o quizás quieras algo más... algo de esas cosas que te gustan raras. Había uno francés a la vuelta —sonríe intentando darle gusto.

—¡NO QUIERO NADA FRANCÉS! —grita _Great Britain _de golpe nada más oírlo. Estados Unidos frena un poco y da un volantazo.

—_What_... _What_ _the_... —lo mira de reojo.—O... ok... —comenta frunciendo el ceño. _Great Britain _respira un poco agitado.

—Vamos a... vamos al _fish and chips_... o a una hamburguesería... una buena, no de _fast food._

—Ok... —Estados Unidos sigue con el ceño fruncido, en silencio un rato—. Ahora le pregunto al GPS —saca el celular y empieza a anotar cosas mientras conduce más o menos bien—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué? —pregunta _Great Britain _aparentemente inocente.

—Casi me arrancas la cabeza por sugerir comida francesa... —lo mira de reojo— Es buena...

—_No..._ no es buena, no me gusta, no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con ese _wine bastard,_ ¿queda claro? —responde _Great Britain _mucho más ácido de lo habitual. Estados Unidos parpadea.

—God... ok. Relajate, ¿vale? ¿Se pelearon de nuevo?

—_No... ye... I don't know_... sólo... no quiero saber nada —responde _Great Britain_. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y lo mira de reojo de nuevo mientras el inglés sigue mirando por la ventanilla pensando en cómo demonios va a resolver esto... quizás podría ir y golpear a Francia nada más verle hasta que le quede clara la idea "no te me acerques, _arsehole_".

—¿Pasó algo hace rato que me haya perdido? —pregunta Estados Unidos estacionándose en la calle.

—¿Algo de qué? —pregunta _Great Britain _agresivo.

—_What_ _the_ _fuck_, _Iggy_? —lo mira—Sólo... sólo te estoy preguntando porque... _Jesus_... ¿hablaste con _France_ o algo? —levanta las cejas.

—_No! —_responde— ¿Para qué iba a hablarle?

—Pues es que realmente pareces de malas, y parece ser con _France_... dado que su comida y todo lo que tiene que ver con él te parece hoy espeluznante... —explica Estados Unidos.

—_Just... forget it_ —pide _Great Britain _negando con la cabeza y tratando de calmarse.

—Ok... —el menor abre la puerta del coche y sale, levantando una ceja—. Mmm... aquí dicen que las hamburguesas son buenas... —señala el pub afuera del que están parados. El británico sale también detrás suyo aún pensando, mordiéndose la uña del dedo meñique... es que como sólo se le acerque... como sólo le toque, le mire o respire demasiado fuerte a su lado... sabiendo lo que ha hecho con _Northern Ireland_... pero no, él no es tan débil, no podrá lograrlo con él.

Estados Unidos entra al pub con Inglaterra detrás y pide una mesa de gabinete. Se la conceden y camina hasta ella. _Great Britain _se sienta enfrente suyo aún con el ceño fruncido... es que no se imagina qué puede haber hecho para que esto se repita, cómo... puede haberle seducido, no hay manera en que lo hiciera... ¿por qué iba a hacerlo, además? Recuerda toda esa historia de que... traga saliva... bueno, todo lo que pasó en Toronto, pero tiene que haber pasado algo, ¿qué debía estar buscando...?

Estados Unidos sonríe.

—¿Entonces?

… Pero no tenía que concentrarse en eso, lo importante era como hacer que a _Northern Ireland_ se le pasara, eso era lo realmente importante, podían pegarle fuego a Francia y no le hubiera importado, pero _Northern Ireland_ tenía que estar bien otra vez... al menos todo lo bien que podía estar... bueno, en esa situación sostenible,... el problema es que ni siquiera parecía querer ver lo que pasaba y... detiene sus pensamientos mirando a Estados Unidos.

—¿Entonces? —repite _Great Britain _sin entender la pregunta.

—_Yes_... ¿en qué piensas que pareces tan concentrado...?

_Great Britain _parpadea mirándole.

—Ehm... —vacila.

—¿Sabes? Creo que... puede ser bueno que vayamos a _Moscow._

—_Why_? —_Great Britain _pregunta levantando las cejas y olvidando su drama de repente por lo extraño de la afirmación.

—Quizás pueda aprovechar para espiarle un poco... —indica el estadounidense. _Great Britain _sonríe un poco con eso y se gira a la camarera pidiendo las hamburguesas.

—¿Y qué planeas descubrir? —pregunta una vez se ha ido-

—Pues... seguro está planeando algo malo... siempre está planeando cosas así.

El británico levanta una ceja.

—Y, ¿sabes? —mira a su alrededor y se le acerca, bajando el tono de voz—. Creo que quiere matarme.

—No creo que quiera matarte —responde _Great Britain _acercándose también en plan escéptico.

—Siempre ha querido matarme... —susurra Estados Unidos—... tanto como yo quiero matarle a él.

—Aun así, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que lo logre, así que de lo que quiera a lo que... —_Great Britain _se encoge de hombros sin darse cuenta de lo que dice en realidad, pensando que se refiere, por supuesto a que todo el mundo se pondría en su contra si tratara algo.

—¿Crees que no haya posibilidad de que lo logre? —sonríe Estados Unidos porque le gusta escuchar eso.

—_Of course_ _not_ —_Great Britain _le mira como si fuera obvio.

—Entonces debería matarle yo... —declara el menor encogiéndose de hombros.

—_Why_? —el europeo frunce el ceño— ¿si no tiene ninguna posibilidad para qué harías eso?

—Pues porque es el que tiene más posibilidades.

—Aun así... —responde _Great Britain _sin prestar mucha atención haciendo un movimiento desinteresado con la mano.

—Mmm... Le detesto... —susurra—. Quizás pueda instalar unos micrófonos o algo... Seguro me darían todos la razón en querer matarle.

_Great Britain _le mira de soslayo.

—¿Cómo harías que alguien se... desenamorara de otro alguien? —pregunta sin que venga a cuento de nada, mientras les traen las hamburguesas.

—_What_? —Estados Unidos le mira con el ceño fruncido—¿De qué hablas?

El mayor le mira... y se incomoda.

—Da lo mismo —niega con la cabeza.

—Mmmmm... —Estados Unidos se rasca la cabeza—No creo que sea tan fácil hacer que alguien se desenamore —sentencia después de pensarlo.

—No creo que debas hacerle nada a _Russia_, le darías una escusa para que se devolviera diciendo que sólo pretende defenderse —le responde respecto al tema "matar a Rusia"—. _Why_ _not_? Alguna forma debe haber —responde tratando de no perder la esperanza.

—Pues... Siempre lo intentan y no... Lo pasan fatal y acaban por terminar juntos... Claro que...

—¿Siempre acaban por terminar juntos? —pregunta _Great Britain _asustado.

—Ya. Eso o... —Estados Unidos fruce el ceño—Esas películas no me gustan tanto...

—_What_? —pregunta el inglés.

—Pues... Cuando uno está enamorado y el otro no... —explica. El mayor levanta las cejas.

—Pero... imagina que no fuera... que no pudieran... es decir, que no fuera una buena idea, independientemente de lo que piense el otro.

—¿Una mala idea? ¿Por qué? —pregunta Estados Unidos levantando las cejas.

—Así del tipo..., cuando los papás no quieren o algo así—aspira aire profundamente por la nariz, poniendo la espalda recta y apartando la mirada—. No... sólo... imagina que... fueran malas personas... e... imagina que uno fuera un villano.

—Oh... ¿Uno es malo? —Estados Unidos levanta las cejas—. ¿Y quién es el enamorado? Porque si es el malo puede hacerse bueno por el otro —sentencia mientas _Great Britain _juega con una patata frita.

— No... es al revés...

—¿Y el malo no la quiere? Buff... —levanta las cejas—. Hay que matar al malo...

—¿Ma... matarlo? —le mira.

—Pues así funciona en las pelis... Matas al malo y el enamorado se enamora del que lo mató —resume el menor—. Porque siempre acaba por darse cuenta de que el malo era malo... Y el bueno es el que le salva —explica—. ¿Pero que tú nunca has visto películas?

—Es que no estoy hablando de una película —replica _Great Britain._

—¿De un juego de video? —pregunta—¿Cuál? Dime y yo te digo como acaba... Aunque parece ser uno de princesas...

—No... no... es... un libro—miente.

—Ah... ¿Lo estas escribiendo tú?

—Ehm... _yes_ —asiente—. Aunque no sé si podré terminarlo, o no querría tener que matar al villano, es un final demasiado obvio —responde vagamente.

—Deberías hacer que estuvieran juntos... Es lo más lindo —le mira—. Son las mejores historias, cuando el malo se hace buenoy... Son felices para siempre —asiente.

—Who? —pregunta— But... he... ¿y si él no le quiere?

—Oh... No... ¿No quiere? ¿Quién no quiere? —el estadounidense se rasca la cabeza.

—El... el villano —explica _Great Britain_— Y... además está... el he... —se detiene pensando que eso es demasiado evidente— el protagonista.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —pregunta.

—Espera... ¿Quién no quiere? Me he perdido —Pregunta el estadounidense con la boca llena del último bocado.

—Veamos... está por un lado... —se rehusa un poco—. La chica —aparta una patata frita— luego está el villano —aparta otra— y por último el protagonista —aparta una tercera.

—¿Y quién es el enamorado? La chica del villano. Hombre... Tiene que matar el héroe al villano, no hay otra opción —dice Estados Unidos y le roba una papa.

—Pero entonces la chica le odiará, ella no sabe que es malvado —replica.

—¿Ella no sabe que el malo es malo? —lo mira preocupado—. Jo... eso es feo... Y ella esta enamorada del villano y el villano... ¿No la quiere?

—Eso es —concede _Great Britain _tragando con dificultad.

—¿Y ella no quiere al héroe?—Pregunta Estados Unidos angustiado. _Great Britain _toma un trago de cerveza sin mirarle, pensando.

—_Yes_... —responde al final mesándose la barbilla.

—¿Los quiere a ambos? ¡Entonces tiene que ganar el héroe! Ella se lo va a perdonar... OBVIO.

—Mmm... _yes_... _you're rigth_ —concede el inglés con una sonrisa, mirándole y valorándolo. Estados Unidos sonríe.

—¿Vas a matar al villano? —pregunta sonríendo triunfador.

—No... —niega el mayor—. Voy a hacer que la chica recuerde que quiere al héroe.

—Oh... —sonríe—. Eso es aún mejor.—Y todos pensamos... Fraaaaancia, vamos a pasarla mal. _Great Britain _se queda mirando su plato y jugando con la patata del héroe, pensando.

—¿Puedo hacer una película con tu libro? —sonríe Estados Unidos.

—Hay aún otro problema —replica _Great Britain _sin oír eso aún dando vueltas a la patata del héroe, sin mirarle.

—¿Cuál problema?

—Hay... —separa otra patata— otra chica —le mira—. La... mejor amiga de la protagonista —se vuelve a las patatas—. Ella... es la única que sabe que el villano es un villano, pero ella... también quiere al héroe.

—Oh... —le mira—. ¿Y el héroe a quién quiere?Es decir... ¿De las dos chicas a quién prefiere?

—El... él prefiere a... —_Great Britain _se pasa la mano por el pelo nervioso.

—¿Ajá?

—_I'm_ _not sure._.. no he trabajado aún tanto a ese personaje —le mira—. ¿Qué crees que pasaría en cada uno de los casos?

—Oh... Pues... ¿Es que el villano es muy, muy malo?

—_Ye... yes _—vacila un poco.

—Es que si es muy, muy malo no merece quedarse con ninguna —sentencia el estadounidense. _Great Britain _le mira.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues... Jo… ¿Y seguro que no le quiere nada, nada?

—_Sure... he is bad and don't love him_ —sentencia el inglés.

—Pues... Jo... Tu historia es muy triste... El héroe no puede tener a dos chicas —sentencia—. Que mate al villano y se quede con una.

—_No, no_... esto no es algo que tenga que hacer el héroe... el problema es que sólo la amiga sabe que el villano es malvado —explica _Great Britain_, la mejor amiga.

—Oh, pues... ¿Podía hablar con... El villano? No_. _No, no... Eso no funciona... Lo haría si el villano la quisiera... Debería hablar con... Uff...—se rasca la nuca.

—La chica tiene que olvidar al villano —sentencia _Great Britain._

—Sí... —asiente—. Quizás si el héroe le presentara a un amigo... —se ríe—¿A cuál de las dos chicas quieres favorecer?

—El problema no es quién se va a quedar con el héroe, eso es fácil de resolver, el problema es que la que puede hacer que la chica olvide al villano esta en un conflicto de intereses.

—Mmm... Presentarle a alguien bueno a la chica para que se enamore de él...

_Great Britain _lo valora, obviamente pensando que esa no es una solución en absoluto y se le ocurre otra posibilidad.

—Y que pasaría si el villano...

—¿Ajá? —Estados Unidos se le acerca, emocionado con la historia.

—Si el villano... quizás... pudiera... no, no, no, eso no es posible —_Great Britain _niega con la cabeza.

—¿Pudiera qué? ¡Venga, dime! —sonríe.

—Bueno... corresponder a la chica —propone _Great Britain _inseguro.

—Oh... Espera... Eso sería novedoso... —explica el menor—. El villano enamorándose de la chica... Y... ¿que vas a hacer con eso? ¿Va a hacerse bueno? ¡Eso sería lo mejor de todo! _Yes!_ _Iggy_!

—Pero, si eso pasara, entonces el héroe seguro preferiría a la chica en vez de a su amiga, ¿qué pasaría con él? —pregunta _Great Britain _nervioso.

—Nah... No necesariamente —sonríe—. El héroe puede preferir a la amiga, si la amiga es lista. Cada uno a lo suyo, ¿sabes?

—_No, no... that is..._ —mira a su alrededor— demasiado perfecto, tiene que haber conflicto, ¿qué pasaría en ese caso?

—Pues el héroe se pelearía contra el villano y ganaría el villano. Hombre, pero tú tienes dos chicos y dos chicas y no quieres que nadie le corresponda a nadie...

—_Why_... ¿_Why_ ganaría el villano? —pregunta.

—¡El héroe! ¡Perdona! —Estados Unidos se ríe—SIEMPRE tiene que ganar el héroe.

_Great Britain_traga saliva.

—_Mmm... it is like... summer night dream I mean... _No creo que sirva.

—Sería gracioso que el héroe y el villano...

—¿Ajá? —presiona un poco, mirándole. Estados Unidosse ríe terminando su refresco.

—Nah... Es... Nah... Pobres chicas.

_Great Britain _abre los ojos entendiendo, enojándose y mirando el reloj.

—Creo que vamos a tener que irnos ya, hay que volver a _London, _si no llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.—cambia de tema.

—Pero tu historia...

Olvídalo, no funciona, es como en_ summer night dream_, ya está escrito.

—Pero no, no si... No si la chica se enamora del villano y se hace mala... O si... El héroe y el villano se enamoran entre sí, dejan a las chicas. Eso nunca lo he visto —sonríe—. Yo haría una película con eso... El villano podría ser... Mmm...

—Tenemos que irnos —le recuerda el inglés... lo siento Inglaterra, sólo te escucha a medias.

—Claro que el bien y el mal no pueden estar juntos...El héroe debería de matar al villano tan malo y dejarse de tonterías. Es lo que yo haría —sentencia poniéndose de pie. _Great Britain _se pone de pie también y le sonríe.

_Estados Unidos _le sonríe también.

—Pero seguro tu héroe no es tan genial como yo —se señala orgulloso—. Tú eres mi chica y yo no tendría nunca a otra... Y yo mataría a todos los villanos y... —sigue en su rollo heroico. _Great Britain _levanta las cejas.

—¿Ah, y por qué no?

—¡Porque yo soy más _Awesome_ que todos! —exclama— y... Tú no te enamorarías de Rusia.

_Great Britain _flipa un poco con eso, parpadeando.

—¿No habíamos tenido ya esta conversación y habíamos quedado en que yo no era la chica? —protesta el mayor.

—Tú eres la chica, claro —Estados Unidos se ríe y se acerca con plena intención de darle un beso.

—¿Y por qué no el villano?—_Great Britain _levanta una ceja.

—_You?_ ¿El villano? —se ríe más— Naaaaah... Eres muy lindo para ser el villano. Rusia es el villano.

—No soy lindo —protesta—. Quizás yo soy el héroe —le molesta. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—_No!_ Yo soy el héroe —lo toma de la cintura y lo levanta, como se levanta a una novia.

—¡Oh! _Please_! —protesta _Great Britain _pataleando, enojado.

—Es que no puedes decirme que no soy el héroe —sentencia.

—OK, OK, _you're the hero_! ¡Suéltame! —ordena y el estadounidense le baja, _Great Britain _se arregla el pelo y la ropa—. _Come on_ —dice y Estados Unidos lo sigue, brincoteando.

* * *

_Especialmente dura esta conversación entre ambos Inglaterras... nadie es más duro que uno mismo. Y de nuevo, Gracias a Tari por su inestimable ayuda._


	22. Twenty-second

Francia termina por colgar con Inglaterra con la promesa de verse en el aeropuerto en tres horas y se guarda el teléfono en la bolsa, de mucho mejor humor. Sale de su cuarto y baja las escaleras.

—_Espagne_?

Prusia y España están en el salón, con el teléfono buscando los vuelos a Varsovia.

—Eh, tío, ¿a qué hora vuelas a Moscú? —pregunta Prusia al verle entrar— podemos ir juntos al aeropuerto.

Francia entra al salón magistralmente... sonriendo. España le mira y le nota la sonrisa, levantando las cejas.

—_Non_, _non_... Necesito un favor —indica—. ¿Ya tienen el vuelo?

—Aún no —responde Prusia volviendo a su teléfono, España sigue mirándole.

—¿A qué hora son los vuelos posibles? —pregunta Francia sin mirar a España.

—A las cuatro cuarenta... o a las diez cuarenta —explica Prusia con exactitud alemana—. He pensado que podríamos ir en el de las diez cuarenta, así vamos todos juntos al aeropuerto, ¿qué dices _Spanien_?

—Yo... Agradecería profundamente que tomaran el de las cuatro cuarenta —dice Francia.

—¿El de las cuatro cuarenta? —pregunta Prusia mientras España les mira a ambos—. ¿A que hora sales tú?

—No nos importa esperar por ti, para eso estamos aquí y vamos a Varsovia, después de todo —le dice España.

—Yo... lo sé, pero... Yo quisiera que esperaran aquí y salieran a las cuatro...— responde Francia mira a Prusia.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Prusia mirándole.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunta España que está reticente a dejar solo a Francia.

—Porque necesito... —mira a España a los ojos—. _S'il vous plaît... _—susurra y España le mira si entender.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta Prusia.

—Que se esperen aquí hasta la una... Y que me ayudes a bajar una caja de mi clóset...

Prusia levanta las cejas y se levanta.

—Claro, pero ¿por qué tenemos que esperar aquí?

—Porque... Probablemente viene alguien a entregarme... Un paquete — Francia es la feria de inventos.

—Espera Prusia —pide España—. Yo le ayudo, termina de reservar el vuelo.

Prusia los mira a los dos.

—Vaaaaale —se deja caer otra vez en el sofá, Francia sonríe y España se acerca a Francia para subir con él. Francia le ignora.

—¿Vienes a bajar esa caja o no? —pregunta España.

—Ah... _Oui._

España levanta las cejas por ese asunto del desinterés que muestra Francia mientras empieza a subir las escaleras. Franciacamina hacia las escaleras intentando no mirarle.

—Mmm entonces... Apartan su vuelo y... Quizás los alcance allá...

—¿Allá dónde? —pregunta el español.

—Pues en Polonia o... no lo sé —sigue sonriendo.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta España cuando ya están lo bastante arriba para que Prusia no les oiga.

—Va a venir por mí —sonríe mirando al frente. España se da la vuelta y le mira incrédulo. Francia sonríe más—. Lo sé...

—Va a... venir... por ti —repite España.

—Me sorprende que te sorprendas. Ya te lo he dicho antes —le mira a los ojos—. Viene al Charles de Gaulle y nos vamos...JUNTOS —Francia se cruza de brazos—. ¿Ves?

España levanta las cejas.

—_Espagne_... Esto es una locura —Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Pero...

—¿Y América? —pregunta España. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—No hemos hablado del _garçón_...

España le sigue mirando sin poder creerlo.

—¿Y no te parece raro?

Francia se lleva una mano a la nuca.

—Absolutamente_. _Pero ése no es el punto...

—¿Y cuál es el punto? —pregunta.

—Pues... Que... Que por ahora... —empieza—. Funciona —sonríe.

—¿Y qué pasara cuando ya no lo haga, Francia? ¿Cuántos pedazos vamos a recoger? Cuanto más dure esto más fuerte será la caída —razona España.

—¿Por qué no quieres darme esto? ¿Por qué no? —le mira—. Me decías que no porque se había largado, ahora viene de regreso por mí... ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme con ello? —pregunta.

—¡Porque no lo veo claro! ¿No está hablando de qué va a hacer con Estados Unidos? ¡Pues será que no quiere decírtelo para que no te des cuenta! ¿Qué te está dando? ¿Un par de horas más hasta que lleguéis ahí? Migajas, Francia.

—Deja de decir lo de las migajas... ¿Por qué no crees que yo puedo obtener más?—pregunta frustrado—. Él dijo algo de hacerle entender... —agrega. España levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas —le mira—. Ve a por él, que deje a Estados Unidos por ti.

—_Non! _—responde en automático—._ Non..._ ¡No sé! Yo no... —se lleva ahora las dos manos a la cara—. _Espagne_...

—Que deje a Estados Unidos y esté contigo, todo para ti, eso es lo que estas diciendo que quieres, ¿no? Ahora, no puedo prometer que tendré dinero suficiente si logras desencadenar otra guerra de los cien años.

Francia se le queda viendo con la boca abierta como un pescado.

—Yo... no exageres... —responde haciéndose hacia atrás.

—A los hechos me remito... —se defiende el español—. Pero tienes razón, ya no estamos en el siglo XIV, ahora seguramente sería una guerra de los cinco minutos.

—No habrá ninguna guerra, por Dios... —Francia hace los ojos en blanco—. Sólo... sólo estamos viéndonos y... —se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo—. ¿Desde cuándo tengo prohibido tener algo con _Angleterre_?Ha pasado tantas veces que dudo que sea remotamente impresionante para ti, _cher._

—Desde que acabas encerrado en tu casa por cinco días por su culpa y lloras en el salón veinte minutos —replica—. No estáis sólo viéndoos, Francia, ¿crees que soy idiota? Mírame a los ojos y júrame que esto es sólo sexo —ordena.

—No sé a qué viene esa pregunta... —declara Francia desviando la vista y mirando al suelo... metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Júrame que no habrá pedazos que recoger cuando esto acabe y tendrás mi bendición para hacer lo que te dé la gana, como la has tenido siempre —continua España.

—_Non... non..._—Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo de nuevo, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar de la otra mano—. No porque haya salido mal antes tiene que salir mal todas las veces —susurra.

—Ni siquiera puedes... ¿y me pides que te deje hacerlo? Por favor... trata de mirar la realidad, ¿qué es lo que es diferente esta vez? ¿Qué es lo que te hace creer eso? —pregunta acercándosele.

—Que esta vez... no sólo es él... o yo...Es que no le has visto, _Espagne._

—Entonces... voy a hacerte una pregunta muy clara y quiero que me respondas lo mejor que puedas, ¿sí? —pide y Francia asiente con la cabeza cerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres que pase?

—No me hagas esa pregunta... —pide Francia abriendo los ojos y mirándole—No sé... no me hagas pensar en ello porque no sé —agrega.

—Esa es la pregunta Francia... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a aceptar? ¿Que está con el niño y él va primero y tú eres un segundo plato, sus migajas? ¿O estás dispuesto a ser su primer plato... y renunciar a lo que no sea eso? Porque es un cabrón, Francia, y lo sabes y no va a dejarte que tengas a alguien más como lo tiene él... y no va a ponerte frente al niño de los cojones...

—Seguramente... si lo tuviera todo para mí terminaría jodiéndolo como lo he jodido todas las veces con _Angleterre_... —explica Francia mirándose los pies—, pero está el _garçón_, y está él mismo y... —se calla cuando escucha todo el discurso.

—Esta bien... ve allí y mendiga que en su magnificencia y altruismo te haga caso —sentencia España enojado— pero tú, sinceramente, eres la última persona que imaginé mendigando afecto.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Eh? ¿Que mande todo a la _merde_?—aprieta los ojos al oír a España—. Y tú... afec... _tais-toi! Espagne... tais-toi_... tú no tienes idea de... nada al parecer en relación a mí y al afecto —suelta mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sinceramente, sí, espero que tengas un par de cojones para saber hasta donde vas a arrastrarte —responde firmemente, por que España es así de pasional—. Para darte cuenta de lo ridículo que te ves tratando de hacerme cambiar de idea porque te va a dar dos horas más de gracia. Vamos a ir contigo al aeropuerto —añade— y me la suda lo que pienses al respecto.

—Yo no me estoy arrastrando a ningún sitio, _Espagne_ —responde a esto cambiando el tono de voz a uno más grave y más serio—. Hagan lo que quieran... —responde Francia, dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. España se queda en el último escalón y toma aire profundamente odiando tener que ser tan duro con su amigo.

Francia entra al salón enojado. Prusia le mira.

— Eh, tío, lo siento, no había plazas para las diez y... ¿va todo bien? —pregunta al verle la cara.

—_Oui_... —susurra Francia de mala gana sentándose.

—No parece... —responde el alemán inseguro, mirándole—. ¿Una cerveza? —ofrece de las que ha traído antes. Francia niega con la cabeza y Prusia traga saliva nervioso porque no entiende mucho lo que pasa y no sabe qué hacer.

—¿Dónde está _Spanien_? Vamos a tener que salir a las cuatro cuarenta porque no había plazas a las diez cuarenta.

—Bien... Está arriba —se cruza de brazos.

—Tú... ¿tú a qué hora vuelas? —pregunta Prusia aún nervioso, mientras España baja con los hombros caídos, medio arrastrándose.

—A las cinco —resume Francia serio.

—Ah... _Awesome_! ¡Podemos ir juntos! —sonríe—. _Spanien_, tío, volamos a las cuatro cuarenta porque no había plazas a las diez cuarenta —le dice Prusia al verle, España le mira y asiente. Prusia frunce el ceño notando otra vez algo raro sin saber qué es.

Francia se muerde la uña del pulgar sin dejar de pensar en las cosas que le ha dicho España... Y las migajas y mendigar afecto. España se sienta al lado de Prusia con aire abatido, mirando a Francia un momento, quien le voltea la cara, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —ofrece Prusia a España un poco nervioso por todo el silencio tenso.

—Sí, gracias —responde derrotado por el gesto de Francia.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos? —pregunta a Prusia directamente.

—Ah pues... —Prusia mira la hora y calcula los tiempos mientras le pasa la cerveza a España—. Tenemos aún un rato, podemos ir a comer, si queréis. Con que salgamos de aquí a las tres en punto tenemos tiempo de sobra —añade de nuevo con exactitud alemana, sin darse cuenta.

—_Non_... Creo que yo comeré en el aeropuerto —sentencia Francia sacando la BB y mirándola.

—¿A qué hora pasarán a buscarte a ti? —pregunta España a Francia en un atrevimiento. Francia mira a España.

—Ya te he dicho que iré yo... —responde frío como un hielo—. Y me da lo mismo si crees que si es así estoy mendigando, así que ahórrate el comentario —resuelve.

—No creo que necesites que te dé mi opinión otra vez, así que no pretendía hacerlo a no ser que me lo pidas —responde España bastante dulcemente, Prusia les mira ambos.

—¿De qué habláis? —pregunta el albino.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas? —Francia fulmina a España.

—Porque pensé que habrías quedado a una hora—responde.

—¿Quedar? —pregunta Prusia a España—. ¿Mendigar? —le pregunta a Francia.

—Quedé a las seis...—indica al final.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta Prusia, mirándole— Me estáis oyendo, ¿verdad?

—Sí... —le responde España a Prusia aún un poco alicaído. Francia bufa.

—En el aeropuerto.

—Sabes que no te he dicho todo eso por hacerte daño ni para que te enojes conmigo, ¿verdad? —pregunta España a Francia.

—¡Ah! Entonces hay que salir antes para llegar a esa... —empieza Prusia y se calla al oír a España—. ¿Decir qué?

—No. Ya me imagino que lo que querías era hacerme feliz —murmura Francia.

—Lo que quería era sacarte de la mentira en la que parece que flotar —responde España a eso, pero dulcemente.

—¿Hacerte feliz? —Pregunta Prusia—. ¡Tíos! ¡No es nada _Awesome_ cuando no se lo que pasa y no me hacéis caso! ¿Os habéis peleado?

—No pasa nada, Prusia, luego te lo contaré —trata de calmarle España.

—No es ninguna mentira... —murmura Francia—. ¿Mendigar afecto, _Espagne_? —levanta las cejas y lo mira a los ojos.

—A mí no me parece que no pase nada —responde Prusia. España mira a Francia tristemente.

—Lo siento, tío, pero no te voy a mentir.

—¿Mendigar afecto? —pregunta Prusia mirando a Francia.

—Bien...—responde Francia a España—. Qué pena que te dé lastima... —susurra. España mira a Prusia.

—Quizás deberíamos ir ya al aeropuerto.

—_Espagne_...

—Pues... —Prusia empieza y se detiene, porque España mira a Francia.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo... Pero...

—¿Pero? —presiona España.

—Te estás pasando —responde Francia en un siseo—. Romano... España... No me obligues...

España se pone en guardia.

—¿Qué con Romano?

Prusia mira la escena como a un partido de tenis. Francia suspira.

—No quiero pelearme en serio contigo. Te necesito... Necesito que estés aquí cuando todo salga mal como auguras —lo mira.

—Entonces no te pelees conmigo —sentencia España—. Porque yo estoy aquí por ti y si mis formas no te parecen las adecuadas, sólo tienes que decírmelo y me volveré a mi casa, con mi amor, a quien he dejado enojado por estar aquí para ti, no para fastidiarte.

Francia se queda callado.

—No quiero oír... Lo que dices —confiesa—. Quizás soy demasiado estúpido... —afirma—. Pero... No voy a dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo en este momento.

España suspira... Porque al final entiende, realmente entiende que si esta enamorado no quiere saberlo y no quiere salir de lo confortable y feliz que se siente.

—Si no quieres estar aquí... —susurra Francia.

—Aun así... No puedo dejar de decírtelo —responde España—. Al menos una vez.

—Espero sinceramente que no tengas razón.

—Yo también lo espero, sinceramente. Sabes que nunca a nadie le ha hecho más ilusión que a mí que por fin esto te saliera bien —le dice a Francia sinceramente, mirándole.

—Entonces déjame hacer lo que quiero... —sentencia el francés y siente un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de lo que está pidiendo... Al saber que es una locura.

—No es como que te esté atando, sólo te he advertido lo que creo debías saber —se defiende España.

—Bien... —asiente el francés con la cabeza y sube los pies de nuevo al sillón y se hace bolita. Prusia sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—Tíos...

España se levanta y se acerca a Francia, pasándole una mano por los hombros y abrazándole un poco.

—Esto quizás sea una de las cosas más estúpidas que he hecho en mi vida —susurra el rubio, abrazándole de regreso.

—Es altamente posible —responde España—. Pero quién sabe, quizás sí me equivoque.

—Me dijo que me quiere... Ya sabes las poquísimas veces que lo ha hecho antes.

España levanta las cejas flipando con eso.

—Me ha dicho que ha intentado ignorarme... Y que no puede —agrega el rubio.

—¿C-Cómo lo lograste? —pregunta España ahora temblando un poco por que Romano tampoco se lo ha dicho a él muy a menudo y se moriría porque lo hiciera.

—Estábamos... Cenando y... Le he dicho yo, creo y... Lo ha dicho...

España aprieta los ojos sin querer sacarle de nuevo pero...

—¿Y estás seguro que fue sincero? No es algo que diga siempre.

—_Oui_... Estoy seguro —asiente—. Estuvimos al menos dos días haciendo el amor... Dime _Espagne_...

El aludido le mira.

—¿Cada cuánto crees que yo... Digo esas cosas? —lo mira angustiado. España vuelve a apretar los ojos y vuelve a abrazarlo.

—Ojalá tengas suerte, tío, de verdad... De verdad te lo digo —desea con todas sus fuerzas.

—No voy a tenerla... —niega con la cabeza—. Pero no voy a dejarle ir esta vez como lo he hecho las anteriores —Francia se limpia la cara cuando se da cuenta que ha estado llorando y mientras los dos están abrazados, Prusia se les une pasando una mano por el hombro de cada uno.

—Yo también estoy aquí. No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que pasa, pero sólo tenéis que decírmelo y le partiré la cara a quien haga falta —confiesa el albino y Francia se ríe con esto.

—_Mon Dieu_... ¿Qué me está pasando? —se limpia la cara y baja las piernas. España también se ríe y suelta a Francia de un brazo para que sea un abrazo de tres.

—Venga, vamos a verle la parte divertida a esto —propone España—. Ya... Lloraremos dado el momento.

Francia sonríe.

—Eso es lo que quería oír...

—¿Puedo saber lo que pasa?—pregunta Prusia.

—_Grand frére France_ está haciendo una cosa realmente estúpida —sentencia Francia.

—Oh... ¿Y te arrepientes? —pregunta Prusia. Francia sonríe y empieza a tararear... _Je ne regrette ríen_ mientras niega con la cabeza.

—¡Entonces esas son las más _Awesome_! —exclama Prusia sonriendo.

—Lo esta siendo —admite Francia sonriendo por como lo dice, aunque se le hace un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de lo efímero que es o será todo esto.

—¿Podemos ayudarte a que sea más fuerte, más grande, más espectacular y más ruidoso? —pregunta Prusia, emocionado.

—Ehhh..._ Non_... —mira a España—. _S'il vous plaît,_ _non._

—Yo no lo creo —le dice España a Prusia—. Pero quizás puedas burlarte un poco de él, a ver si lo haces menos serio.

—_Espagne_... Espera, espera... _Non_... —cara de susto—. Esto... Sigue teniendo el mismo riesgo —preocupado.

—¡Oh! ¡Burlarme! —exclama Prusia—. Pero ni siquiera sé lo que pasa.

España les mira a le hace un cariño en la cara a Prusia.

—Siento dejarte al margen de todo esto... Pero tengo una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo.

Prusia mira a Francia y luego a España... Y le hace una seña nada sutil de "luego me lo cuentas" a este último. Francia le cierra un ojo a España, sonriendo y España piensa en el rollo que va a soltarle a Prusia para que no se entere de lo que pasa, pero crea que sí se lo ha contado... pobre España.

—Qué sería de mí sin ustedes... —sonríe.

—Seguramente llegarías a tiempo al aeropuerto —bromea España riendo. Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué hora es?—y vuelve a haber abrazo de tres.

—¡Oh! Debimos salir hace doce minutos —responde Prusia—. ¿Dónde está tu maleta?

—¡AAAAHHHH! —histericolocoperdido—. ¡Va a matarme! ¡Arriba! ¡Son dos! —sentencia Francia levantándose. Prusia sale corriendo detrás suyo hacia arriba para tomarlas y luego vuelven a bajar a toda prisa y le pasa una a España que se ríe mientras sale corriendo también a por un taxi.

Más tarde aun (porque Francia ha entrado al baño a arreglarse y lavarse la cara y luego ha vuelto dos veces a ponerse loción y a cambiarse la chaqueta).

—Vengaaaaa —grita Prusia mientras acomodan las cosas en el maletero, esperando a que Francia cierre.

Francia al fin sale de ahí y corre graciosamente hacia el coche.

—Tengo la cara hinchada... —protesta a lo francés. Prusia aplasta a España contra la puerta para dejar espacio a Francia en la parte de atrás del taxi.

—Entre mucho otros defectos que seguro estará dispuesto a marcarte —se burla España medio chafado.

—¡A Charles de Gaulle! —grita Prusia—. ¡Y corriendo que llegamos tarde!

—Cállate... —le replica Francia a España sonriente—. ¿Qué... Van a hacer ustedes?

—Quizás podamos comer allí y esperar a que salga nuestro vuelo, seguro embarcamos al menos veinte minutos antes que tú —le dice Prusia.

—Yo propongo ir a comer todos juntos —suelta España.

—Quizás... Puedan comer ahí... Yo tengo dos horas, no sé... No se qué voy a hacer... —carraspea—. ¿Todos juntos? —levanta las cejas. España sonríe mirando a Francia con esa cara de buenazo que intenta ser un poco cabrón que pone—. _Non_... Hombre... Va a ser una pesadilla —protesta.

—¿Por? —pregunta Prusia—.

—_Espagneeeee_ —protesta Francia—. ¿Por qué quieres?

—Es que yo no le he visto —se defiende España usando su argumento "tú no le has visto". Francia le fulmina.

—Prusse te... —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué? —Prusia mira a Francia otra vez sin entender.

—Pero si estás tú... —le mira—. Joder... ¡No quiero! Tenemos dos horas, _Espagne_... —protesta.

—¡Aah! Que aguafiestas —protesta España.

—Ustedes... —Francia frunce el ceño—. Pero estás a punto de convencerme...

Prusia vuelve a sentirse como en un partido de tenis, mirando a un lado y otro.

—Sólo para que me creas lo que te estoy diciendo —refunfuña Francia.

xoXOXox

_Northern Ireland_ desembarca en Charles de Gaulle a la hora acordada según el vuelo de _British Airways_, viendo como algunos de _Air France_ se han retrasado y medio sonríe de lado con orgullo, por supuesto. Va a recoger las maletas y hace ojos en blanco (sin poder dejar de sonreír) quejándose a cualquier otro viajero sobre una supuesta falta de organización blablablá... y se sonroja a CADA anuncio/foto/dibujo que ve de la _Tour Eiffel_ mientras anda por el aeropuerto con su maleta EXTRA grande, pensando en que no han quedado en ningún sitio concreto de Charles de Gaulle.

El taxi llega a la terminal... De vuelos internacionales y Francia pregunta la hora por vez diez en el trayecto... Observándose en el cristal del coche de nuevo, ignorando la respuesta que le da Prusia OTRA VEZ. Sonriendo, saca el teléfono y le escribe un mensaje a Inglaterra.

"¿Ya llegaste, _Rosbif_?"

España se ríe mientras ayuda a Prusia a descargar y colgarse las maletas de ambos y de Francia.

_Northern Ireland_, llega a la salida mirando alrededor incomodándose un poco... porque... bueno, está ahí y todo eso y se recuerda a sí mismo que está ahí para recuperar su pasaporte, eso es... nada relacionado con ninguna flor de lis en un lugar estratégico... cierra los ojos al pensar en eso cuando siente que le vibra el teléfono que acaba de encender, después de dejar las maletas apoyadas en algún lugar fuera del paso responde.

_"Yes_... estoy al lado de un quiosco, _where are_ _you_?"

"Bajando del taxi y a punto de entrar. Surgió un pequeño imprevisto... Ahora te cuento, voy para allá" responde girándose con España y Prusia.

—Vayan ustedes a registrar su equipaje... Yo voy a... Yo voy a encontrar a _Angleterre_... —indica mirando a España, quien sonríe y asiente agarrando a Prusia de los hombros.

—¿Qué hacemos con tu equipaje?

—_England_? —pregunta Prusia mirando a Francia y luego a España—¿Qué hace el idiota de las cejas aquí?

_Northern Ireland_ mira desinteresadamente las revistas del quiosco, sin moverse de al lado de las maletas, esperando después de leer el mensaje y siendo quién es está leyendo los artículos escritos... de las revistas porno (facepalm mundial).

—Ha olvidado su pasaporte y no le ha quedado de otra más que adecuarse a mis planes —explica Francia sacando el pasaporte y agitándole frente a Prusia. España mira el pasaporte y levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso.

—Oh... fíjate.

Prusia mira el pasaporte.

—Debiste decirme que lo tenías antes, podríamos haberlo quemado.

España se ríe por eso.

—Nah, tío, seguro está acostumbrado a que se le queme, es Inglaterra.

Prusia mira a Francia.

—Podría dibujar un pene en la página que le van a sellar en _Moskau_, ¡déjamelo! —pide tendiendo la mano. Francia se lo piensa porque sería TERRIBLEMENTE divertido ver la cara de Inglaterra a la hora del sello... Y se lo tiende sonriendo de lado

—Un penecito...

—_Awesome_! —sonríe Prusia con malicia sacando un rotulador del bolsillo de su mochila y tomando el pasaporte, buscando la página.

—Pequeño y bonito,_ s'il vous plaît._

—¿Bonito? Es Prusia, no Italia —le dice España mirando a Francia y viendo lo que el albino dibuja.

—¡Eh! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de dibujar una tranca bonita! —responde Prusia un poco mosqueado... haciendo un dibujo tipo puerta de baño público que ocupa media página con los cojones peludos y todo. Francia lo mira también y arruga la nariz.

—Dámelo... Venga... Basta —pide sonriendo como idiota y Prusia se lo devuelve riéndose.

—¿Dónde nos encontramos? —pregunta España.

— Yo les hablo... —sonríe—. En una media hora, en el restaurante del primer piso junto a la puerta... —agrega.

—Bien —Prusia asiente sonriendo—. Vamos, tío.

—Si vas a llegar tarde por... algo —dice España en un tono especial— avisa, tío.

Francia lo mira y sonríe, cerrando un ojo.

—Ojalá...

Prusia se va a por un carrito para llevar las maletas y vuelve como siempre montado encima como si manejara un patinete... pero se le va la olla y acaba estallándole contra una papelera, cayéndose por el suelo muerto de risa. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe igual, caminando hacia la puerta arrastrando una maleta, cargando la otra y marcándole a Inglaterra.

España ayuda a Prusia también muerto de risa y ambos se van adentro a buscar los mostradores para embarcar.

_Northern Ireland_ se pasa la mano por el pelo aún absorto en el artículo de una revista sobre Cesc Fabregas en el Barça cuando oye su teléfono, deja la revista y después de ver el número responde sonriendo y aparentemente con media riña.

—_You're late, frog._

Francia se encamina hacia donde Inglaterra le ha dicho que está, no sin antes hacer una breve parada técnica en el baño para peinarse y arreglarse de nuevo.

—Sólo la gente demasiado considerada llega a tiempo, _Cher_ —responderiendo—. A mí me han dicho que todos los excesos son malos.

—_Hello_? ¿Estoy hablando con _France_? ¿Desde cuándo no eres tú _le monsieur excès_? —pregunta sonriendo sarcástico. Francia camina hacia el quiosco y lo mira a lo lejos, sonriendo y escondiéndose detrás de una columna.

—¿Dónde dices que estás? —pregunta ignorando la burla. _Northern Ireland _baja la vista mirando alrededor buscándole (y no viéndole, por supuesto) y tomando su maleta para salir a un lugar más visible.

—En el quiosco.

—Quédate ahí... Voy para allá. ¿Qué dices que traes puesto?

_Northern Ireland _se detiene.

—Ehm... _What_? —pregunta descolocado— La... una gabardina marrón —responde mirándose a sí mismo—. ¿Dónde estás?—pregunta y da la vuelta sobre sí mismo, buscándole, dando la espalda a donde está Francia.

Francia se le acerca por la espalda.

—Estoy frente a ti... ¿No me ves? ¡Levanta la vista!

El británico obedece mirando a lo lejos a ver si puede distinguirle.

—¿Enfrente dónde? —y se pone un poco de puntilla.

—Aquí... ¡No me ves! —Francia se le acerca más por atrás y suelta las maletas, abrazándole por la espalda—. Aquí.. —le susurra al oído y _Northern Ireland_ da un salto asustándose, tirando el teléfono por el suelo.

Francia no lo suelta, besándole el cuello y _Northern Ireland _se sonroja, ya de paso, en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que pasa y está haciendo.

— Eh... eh... ehm... —traga saliva nervioso— _he_... _hello._

—_Allô_ —lo saluda separándose un poco. _Northern Ireland _gira un poco la cabeza hacia el hombro en el que está Francia.

—Has... ¡llegas tarde! _What happen?_ —pregunta.

—Lo sé... —Francia le besa la mejilla—, de hecho tengo un problema... —le peina un poco manteniendo aún una mano en su abdomen.

—¿Cuál?—pregunta _Northern Ireland._

—Te lo cuento en el bar, con una cerveza en la mano, antes de ir a comer —le sonríe dándole otro beso en la mejilla y acariciando aún su cabello. El menor entrecierra los ojos y gira la cara un poco más... buscándole los labios y cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace, recuerda lo que ha dicho _Great Britain_ y vuelve la cara adelante, sonrojado, buscando el teléfono con la mirada, dispuesto separarse y a agacharse para recogerlo.

Francia frunce el ceño al ver que le huye un poco.

—¿Estás bien?

—_What_? Ehm... _yes_, _yes_... _Of course_ —responde el inglés poniéndose de pie otra vez y tomando sus maletas. Francia se le acerca más y le sonríe, tomándole de la nuca y acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿Seguro?

_Northern Ireland _traga saliva mirándole, tenso... porque sí quería ese beso... y sigue queriéndolo pero... se humedece los labios, cierra los ojos y asiente con la cabeza. Francia se humedece también los labios y al ver que hace lo mismo y cierra los ojos le pone los labios sobre los suyos, delicadamente y _Northern Ireland _estira un poco el cuello besándole y sonrojándose otra vez... y al final se separa un poco antes de tiempo.

Francia sonríe de nuevo, aunque frunce el ceño y lo mira a los ojos.

—_Allô._

El británico aparta la cara, aún sonrojado y relamiéndose sin darse cuenta.

—Ehm..._ come on_ —pide cerrando los ojos como si no acabara de pasar eso. Francia lo mira por unos instantes, notando que sí está extraño y pensando en las palabras de España y en las de él mismo, en especial "voy a estar extraño pero no se me olvida". Suspira.

—¿Por qué volamos?

—_What_? —pregunta _Northern Ireland _sin entender a qué se refiere Francia empezando a buscar su mano y deteniéndose a sí mismo.

—Aerolínea, ¿por qué aerolínea volamos, _Cher_? —se planta junto a él y le toma la mano, sin pensar pero sin detenerse a sí mismo.

—¡Ah! Lufthansa, ya te lo he dicho antes —responde _Northern Ireland _mirando la mano de reojo un segundo y sonriendo un poquito sin soltarle. Francia se relaja un poco al ver que no quita la mano y sonríe.

—_Oui_... Cierto. Has dicho que _Air France_ es una mierda y no sé cuánta mentira más... —hace los ojos en blanco y mira la maleta de Inglaterra—. ¿Es ésa tu maleta? —levanta las cejas.

—_Yes_ —asiente—. ¡No era mentira! —le pica otra vez, sonriendo—. Vamos a facturar primero, _please_

—Absoluta mentira —sonríe también empezando a caminar hacia donde se documenta—. _Air France_ es la mejor aerolínea de Europa.

_Northern Ireland _levanta las cejas y hace un movimiento con la cabeza en plan "anda yaaaaa".

—Pero qué presumido —le acusa mirándole con una sonrisilla y los ojos entrecerrados. Franciale da un enpujoncillo con el hombro.

—No me molestes... —le aprieta la mano—. ¿Cómo te fue en casa?

Al oír esa pregunta, _Northern Ireland _recuerda otra vez lo que le dijo _Great Britain_, (justo cuando estaba empezando a olvidarlo y a relajarse... Francia) poniéndose tenso y haciendo un movimiento violento para soltarse.

Francia, que no espera el movimiento, se sorprende y le deja soltarse, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y deteniéndose. _Northern Ireland_ se incomoda mirando al suelo, deteniéndose también.

—Ehm... _fine..._ _well_... ya... ya te lo conté —miente. Francia mira su propia mano y cuando planea extender la mano para tomársela de nuevo recuerda a España... Y al asunto de mendigar afecto. Con un nudo en el estómago, baja la vista y se mete la mano al bolsillo.

—Bien —susurra. _Northern Ireland _inspira aire profundamente y luego suspira sonoramente, sigue andando con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo y arrastrando los pies.

—Has estado pensando... —concluye Francia en cuanto salen del mostrador y documentan las maletas. _Northern Ireland _le mira de soslayo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto... Has estado pensando... Por eso la llamada, por eso esto —resume Francia con los ánimos hasta el suelo.

—Digamos que... me tropecé con la realidad y fue como si me estampara contra la pared —explica _Northern Ireland _de forma sincera guardando sus documentos en la bolsa de mano. Francia asiente.

—Yo he tenido también unos enfrentamientos con la realidad... —se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Y aún así...

_Northern Ireland _le mira.

—Aún me siento igual de... —Francia sonríe un poco y desvía la mirada. _Northern Ireland _se queda en silencio unos instantes, apartando la vista y pensando—. En fin... Quizás... —aprieta los ojos al recordar de nuevo el asunto de España y mendigar afecto.

En realidad, él, _Northern Ireland, _... es decir... lo que ha dicho _Great Britain_... bueno, él... le resuena el "_you're in love_" en la cabeza como un martillo y le hace sentir en ridículo y absolutamente expuesto, pero... está el asunto de... _bloody_ _hell_, ¿ése era el plan, no? ¿Es decir? ¿Qué esperaba ese idiota que pasara si le obligaba a olvidarse de _the_ _kid_ y todo eso? Lo que no había pensado es que Francia iba a corresponderle por una vez en su vida, eso es lo que no había visto y lo que no podía entender. Así que ahora se atrevía a venir con esa mierda de "¿cómo ha pasado esto?"

"¡Pues cómo no va a pasar! ¡Qué se ha creído!" protesta _Northern Ireland _para sí mismo con rabia... y mira a Francia que se está mirando las manos, sintiéndose otra vez absurdamente vulnerable.

—Quizás...

El inglés se le acerca, le toma de las solapas, o del cuello de la camisa o de lo que lleve y se lo come como no se lo ha comido antes por culpa de esta mierda, con el ceño fruncido y de la forma más salvaje y Francia se sorprende, se sorprende mucho tardando un par de segundos en responder, pero después respondiendo con la misma intensidad, dejándose dominar por el salvajismo del inglés.

Y cuando por fin se separa, esta vez ya sí en cuanto le apetece y se siente satisfecho, a _Northern Ireland _le cuesta unos instantes recuperar el aliento y Francia se queda con los ojos cerrados unos instantes, sonriendo y recuperando el aliento.

—_Sacrebleu_ —susurra, abriendo los ojos. _Northern Ireland _vuelve a fruncir el ceño, aún sin soltarle del cuello y relamiéndose de nuevo.

—Y a quien no le guste que le den por culo, a ver si se relaja lo bastante para no meterse donde no le llaman —sentencia _Northern Ireland _soltándole por fin, pero aún sin abrir los ojos y Francia no se atreve a pensar que habla de Estados Unidos, sino que traga saliva y sonríe... Pasándole una mano por el pelo y acercándosele a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien.

—Y ahora quiero mi cerveza —pide mientras le tiemblan un poco las piernas. Francia le toma de la mano.

— Bien, yo te invito la cerveza y te cuento mi problema.

El inglés no se suelta y asiente con la cabeza, aún con el ceño fruncido. El mayorlo mira de reojo, mientras camina hacia elbar y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo.

"Voy a tardar un poco". Envía a España

"Fusosososo~ y parecía tonto" —responde España.

Francia se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo sin contestarle a España mientras entran al bar y se sientan.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_ mirándole y dándose cuenta por primera vez que "hay un problema" y que ese problema puede ser algo relacionado con él... y que acaba de... porlareina. Entra un poco en pánico de la manera más disimulada que puede. Francia lo mira y nota que está ansioso y agobiado.

—Relájate, _Cher_... Es sólo... Una incomodidad.

—Estoy relajado —miente _Northern Ireland _echándose hacia atrás y recostándose en la silla. Francia le mira con cierta sonrisa.

—Tenemos... Un compromiso...

El inglés levanta las cejas tomando eso desde un lado completamente diferente.

—_Sorry_?

Francia se ríe un poco al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

—Para comer. Espera, no me estoy explicando bien —se acerca a él y le toma un brazo—. Espera, espera...

_Northern Ireland _le mira, relajándose un poco, pero sin entender todavía. Mientras, le traen al inglés una cerveza y a Francia le traen vino.

—No pude deshacerme de _Espagne_ _et Prusse..._Y tampoco pude decirles que quería comer contigo a solas... —levanta las cejas con cara de "como comprenderás". _Northern Ireland _también levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco con eso.

—¿Cómo que no pudiste deshacerte de ellos? —le mira.

—Así que... Vamos a comer con ellos —explica el francés.

—_Wha..._ _What_? ¿Con... con _Spain_? —pregunta tenso.

—Ellos tienen que ir a ver a _Pologne_ y su vuelo, maldita sea, sale veinte minutos antes que el nuestro... Así que... —niega con la cabeza.

—_No! But... but..._

Francia lo mira desconsolado.

—_S'il vous plaît..._

—_But Spain... Spain is not Prussia..._ y aún así _Prussia_...

—¿Y? No es como que vayamos a hacer nada malo con ellos ahí... —razona.

—_Of course_ _not!_ —responde _Northern Ireland_poniéndose tenso— Y... no es como que quiera ir a comer contigo a solas en cualquier caso —añade de manera poco creíble—._ But._..

Francia sonríe de lado.

—Sólo es una comida.

_Northern Ireland _le mira... mira la cerveza, se toma la mitad de un solo golpe y luego suspira.

—_It's OK._

Francia sonríe.

—¡Bien!

—_Of course_, tres es peor que uno solo, pero teniendo en cuenta que ese uno solo eres tú... la cosa cambia —sonríe de lado y Francia sonríe también y hace los ojos en blanco.

—No van a molestarte tanto esta vez, porque quien suele molestarte...

El inglés levanta las cejas mirándole incrédulo y Francia sonríe.

—_Quoi_?

—Quien suele molestarme... —repite para que acabe la frase.

—Soy yo —se ríe—. Claro que si te gusta...

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú no me molestas? —suelta el inglés de nuevo sonriendo, haciendo un movimiento desinteresado con la mano—. Además, está _Spain_ que no se queda atrás y _Prussia míster_ vamos-a-hacer-lo-más-absurdo-que-se-nos-ocurra-a-ver-que-pasa".

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Estás insinuando que te molesto igual que siempre? _Mon Dieu_... Ya vas a ver... —se ríe. _Northern Ireland _se apoya sobre la mesa de nuevo, acercándose.

—¿Ya voy a ver? ¿Me estás amenazando? —pregunta retándole y sonriendo. Francia sonríe más.

—_Non_, te estoy advirtiendo —aprovecha la cercanía para besarle los labios, a lo que el británico abre los ojos haciendo un pequeño espasmo por lo inesperado del gesto y sonrojándose... se mete los labios hacia dentro de la boca un momento.

—_It's not fair!_

—¿Por qué no lo es? —lo mira con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

—_You_... ¡no puedes hacer eso! —protesta.

—¿Por? —se le acerca de nuevo y el inglés se pasa la mano por el pelo apartando la vista.

—Porque... —frunce el ceño y se sonroja otra vez. Francia le toca la cara.

—_Oui_?

_Northern Ireland _da otro saltito y le mira.

—Porque... entonces tendré que hacer yo también cosas como ésas para que sea balanceado, y tú no quieres que las haga —sentencia cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, aparentemente muy serio— ¡Jum!

—¿Por qué no quiero que las hagas, _pardon_? ¿Puedes recordármelo? —se ríe.

—P-Porque... —vacila. Francia le mira y se pasa una mano por el pelo. ¡Ala! ¡Ala! pero qué maligno... _Northern Ireland _se emboba un poquito y luego sacude la cabeza.

Francia sonríe, cerrándole un ojo.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—¿Eh? —mira la cerveza y se acaba lo que queda de un trago— _Ye... yes_ —responde firmemente a la segunda, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta de papel. Francia termina su copa también de un trago y se levanta, extendiéndole una mano.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta mirándole con una sonrisa. _Northern Ireland _mira el gesto que le parece terriblemente pomposo y niega con una sonrisa, tomándole la mano para que le ayude a levantarse. Francia le jala la mano sin hacerse para atrás, de manera que cuando se levanta quedan en la misma baldosa—. Venga... ¿No quieres darme uno igual?

_Northern Ireland _yergue la espala mirándole, sintiéndole demasiado cerca... y entreabre un poco los labios, seguramente dispuesto a decir algo, sin saber muy bien qué, Francia se le acerca más aún hasta que comparten casi el mismo aire y en un impulso desconocido, en vez de besarle, _Northern Ireland _saca la lengua lamiéndole el labio... y luego se sonroja un montón más, temblando.

Y Francia levanta las cejas, sorprendiéndose del movimiento y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y ESA cara.

—No me tientes a no ir a comer de manera aún más sospechosa...—susurra con voz grave. _Northern Ireland _da un paso atrás, carraspeando y encontrado el suelo INCREIBLEMENTE interesante.

Francia se ríe y vuelve a darle la mano y el inglés se la toma aún sin mirarle.

* * *

_Los capítulos del awesome trio me encantan. Prusia se lleva la palma con su frase "no sé que pasa pero decidme a quien hay que matar" ¿Tú qué crees? (No te olvides de agradecer a Tari)_


	23. Twenty-third

España está mareando a un camarero, francés esta vez, con alguna bonita teoría al respecto de la historia sobre el pepino español de Angela Merkel, mientras hace chistes obscenos para Prusia sobre quién quiere o no comer pepino español y se descojona.

Prusia juega con el PSP y se ríe de vez en cuando de los chistes de España.

Cuando llegan al restaurante del aeropuerto, antes de entrar, _Northern Ireland_ suelta la mano de Francia.

Francia le pone, de todos modos, las manos en los hombros, dándole un beso en el temple antes de entrar.

—Relájate.

—Estoy relajado —miente, como miente cada vez que le pide que haga eso—. _You're an_ _ugly_ _frog_ _and I hate you_ —dice con mucha convicción (no se sabe si para Francia o para sí mismo) al cruzar las puertas. Francia le dirige a la mesa en la que están Prusia y España, mientras se ríe bajito.

—Mentiroso —aprieta las manos en los hombros.

—¡Nada de mentira! —protesta el inglés.

España les nota el primero, dejando de marear al camarero, sonriéndoles y por supuesto, notando las manos de Francia en los hombros de _Northern Ireland_ como con un radar.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí! —saluday unos pasos antes de la mesa, Francia le suelta.

—Hombres hermosos... —les saluda sentándose junto a España.

—¡Hola! —se ríe España levanta la vista del PSP y cuando ve a Francia sentándose sonríe.

—¡Tío, Hallo!

_Northern Ireland_ traga saliva.

—_Hello_ —saluda también, pero de manera solemne, sentándose junto a Prusia, de modo que quedan España frente a Prusia y Francia frente a Inglaterra.

—¿Cómo están? Hemos tardado por su culpa —señala a _Northern Ireland_—. Ya saben, siempre diciéndo que llega a tiempo, pero... —se encoge de hombros—... Perdiendo el tiempo con todo —explica Francia mirando al inglés. _Northern Ireland_ le fulmina.

—Me parece que me confundes con un espejo —suelta sarcástico.

—La verdad, cuando dijiste que ibas a tardar, pensé que tardaríais más —responde España. Prusia le mira.

— ¿qué haces aquí ahora otra vez? ¿Te echaron de casa? —pregunta Prusia, _Northern Ireland_ levanta las cejas.

—Anda, esto de confundirme con un espejo parece que es contagioso.

—Pues no hemos tardado más porque habíamos quedado —Francia mira a España después de ignorar olímpicamente lo del espejo.

—Entiendo —asiente España para Francia—. Ya decía yo que no podía ser que hubieras perdido tantas facultades.

Y automáticamente _Northern Ireland_ se tensa.

—¿Por qué le trajiste? —pegunta Prusia a Francia señalando a Inglaterra—. No teníamos por qué soportar su aburrida presencia.

Francia levanta las cejas mirando a España.

—¿Perdiendo facultades? Oh, _cher_... Claro que no he perdido nada, quizás he ganado algunas cosas, a diferencia de ello... _Non_? —mira al inglés. _Northern Ireland_ mira a Francia sonrojándose y con una sonrisa forzada.

—Ehm... _What_?

España lo nota ipso facto y se ríe... Porque se ríe de todo todo el tiempo.

—Qué interesante, cosas nuevas cuando parecía imposible, que granujaaaaa.

—¿Crees que he perdido facultades, _mon amour_? —sonríe cínicamente.

—¿Q-Qué f-facultades? ¿Facultades de q-qué? —balbucea _Northern Ireland _un poco muy nervioso.

—Pues... De ESAS facultades—sonríe.

España inspecciona a _Northern Ireland_ con la vista como si fuera una maquina de rayos láser ante cualquier respuesta física, aparentemente mientras se ríe.

—_Frankreich_ siempre será el mejor —intercede Prusia levantando la vista del PSP. _Northern Ireland_ traga saliva.

—¿Cómo... Cómo voy a saber yo eso, _frog_? —pregunta _Northern Ireland _frunciendo el ceño tratando de concentrarse.

—Pues según tú, eres quien acaba de... Experimentarlo, seguramente eres quien tiene mejor criterio —explica España a _Northern Ireland. _Francia se ríe y mira a Inglaterra con ojos brillantes. Prusia se le acerca a Francia y pregunta, después de levantar la vista del PSP (porque sí, sigue jugando).

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de experimentar?

_Northern Ireland_ parpadea y levanta las cejas.

—¿C-Cómo que según yo?

—Hablamos de las fantasías de _Angleterre_ —resume Francia para Prusia.

—Ohhh... —Prusia levanta las cejas y mira a Inglaterra—. Nah... Con lo aburrido que es seguro no tiene fantasías.

_Northern Ireland _frunce el ceño para Francia.

—Eso es lo que tú quisieras,_ bastard_... —mira a Prusia—. Alguien... Eh...—vacila—. Hum, bueno, sensato.

—De hecho yo hablaba de tus facultades para llegar tarde —se encoge de hombros el español. Francia se ríe bajito y le cierra un ojo a España.

—Ah... Esas facultades están muy bien desarrolladas...—Francia mira a Inglaterra—. ¿Verdad?

España le hace una ligera inclinación de cabeza y _Northern Ireland_ empieza a tener ganas de entrechocar sus cabezas por hacerle pensar mal a posta.

—Eres un _bloody_ experto —sentencia ahora con la idea de "para llegar tarde".

—Ahora hablamos de sexo, obviamente —Francia mira a Prusia con media sonrisa en los labios. Prusia se ríe.

—_What_? —_Northern Ireland_ se tensa y fulmina a Francia seriamente mirando a España de reojo—._ No! Of course not!_

—_Oui_... Ya quisieras —le mira y le cierra un ojo. España levanta las cejas pensando que _Northern Ireland_ esta sobrerreaccionando un poco para realmente esconderlo y justo éste se sonroja un poco otra vez y se recarga en su asiento refunfuñando algo por lo bajo.

—Venga, _Angleterre_... Relájate —le sonríe—. Sólo estamos jugando.

En eso, suena el teléfono de Prusia y es Hungría.

—Tíos, ya vengo —les avisa levantándose y contestando. _Northern Ireland_ mira a Francia de soslayo un instante porque no quiere que España sepa, por Estados Unidos...

—No pienses en sus... Sugerentes dotes —grita España para Prusia antes de que se vaya. Prusia se sonroja un poco y le da una colleja a España en la cabeza, no muy fuerte antes de salir y España se ríe, por supuestísimo.

Francia mira mientas a Inglaterra y le hace una seña para que se tranquilice. _Northern Ireland_ se pasa la mano por el pelo mirando a Francia y luego mira a España un momento para negarle con la cabeza a Francia en señal de "no quiero que sepa nada", porque _Northern Ireland_ sigue protegiendo a Estados Unidos sea quién sea y esté donde esté y haga lo que haga con quien lo haga.

Francia niega con la cabeza también.

—Así funciona siempre... —explica en voz alta y luego le sonríe, cerrándole un ojo intentando que entienda que todo va a estar bien._.. _Ah... Y levanta una pierna haciéndole un cariño a Inglaterra en la suya.

_Northern Ireland_ da un saltito apretando las piernas al notar a Francia por debajo de la mesa, sin saber si replegar o no sus piernas, sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado de esa forma que dice claramente "yoestoyperfectamentecómodoyn ormalynoentiendoporquédicesq ueno" con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Y... y a qué vais a _Poland_? —pregunta cambiando de tema. Francia sonríe al ver la reacción.

Prusia regresa con una sonrisa maligna apagando el teléfono y sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Habéis pedido ya comida?

España levanta las cejas mirando al inglés.

—_No_, estábamos torturando a _Inglaterra_ —responde ríendo y mirando a Prusia en cuanto llega.

—_Awesome_ —sonríe de lado y se vuelve a _Northern Ireland, _quien fulmina a España.

—¿Cómo está _mademoiselle Prusse_? —le pregunta Francia a Prusia refiriéndose a la húngara.

—¿Cómo que madmuasel, tío? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—¿Es que tengo que sacar aquí en medio mis _a__wesome_ cinco metros?

_Northern Ireland_ mira a Prusia de soslayo, con cara de "de qué hablas" y luego se vuelve a Francia embobándose con cualquier cosa random de su alrededor...y Francia le pone una mano en el hombro a Prusia y se gira a España.

—Nuestro chico está creciendo...

Prusia mira a Francia y luego a España sin entender y este último se ríe.

—Que yo recuerde siempre han sido cinco metros.

—Siempre han sido cinco _AWESOME_S metros —corrige el albino. Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo ahora mirando a Prusia y sonríe, mientras _Northern Ireland_ se vuelve y le hace una seña al camarero para que les venga a pedir lo que quieren, ignorando la cháchara idiota.

—Pregúntale a _Hongrie _y al piano sobre lo _a__wesome_ que son —dice Francia para España, quehace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo y Prusia se sonroja y se ríe nervioso.

—Kesesesesese~

—Yo no creo que el piano piense que son tan osom... —sentencia el español, riendo.

_Northern Ireland_ a su rollo, pide comida al camarero haciendo un esfuerzo por elegir lo que se parezca más a su propia comida o lo que suene más desgradable para poder quejarse a gusto y seguir en su papel.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! Al piano no le pasó nada, no te pongas como el señorito —se defiende Prusia.

—Calma, _Prusia_, calma... Yo solo lo digo por la mudanza a _Suiza_ —se defiende España. Francia, por su parte, mira al inglés de reojo y vuelve a mover la pierna bajo la mesa hacia él.

—¿Y por qué no iba a ser _a__wesome_ la mudanza? —sonríe maligno—Ya te conté que estuve llamando a _Schweiz_, ¡tiene pesadillas!

España se ríe.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

_Northern Ireland,_ que sigue hablando con el camarero, se queda callado a media frase, incomodándose otra vez y carraspeando al sentir a Francia.

—Yo también hablé con _Switzerland_... a ver si maduras de una vez —le dice a Prusia aparentemente desinteresado, sin mirar a Francia en realidad,quien se ha quitado el zapato, mueve un poco más el pie, sonriendo malévolo.

—¿Madurar? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con madurar? —Pregunta Prusia mirando a _Northern Ireland._

—T-tiene... —empieza el inglés con dificultades, porque está tratando que no se note lo que hace Francia y, como siempre, los nervios juegan en su contra—Tie... tiene que ver po... porque...

Prusia entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunta al notar el balbuceo. España levanta las cejas de nuevo, mirando a _Northern Ireland _con atención.

—Está nervioso —resume España.

—_NO!_ —chilla un poco más fuerte de lo debido—. Es decir... estoy bien, no sé por qué lo dices... —carraspea tratando de mantenerse serio—. Es inmaduro de tu parte molestar a _Switzerland._

Prusia levanta las cejas.

—Y es aburrido de tu parte que lo defiendas, —se ríe— sobre todo cuando es evidente que en realidad es muy divertido molestarle— asegura buscando complicidad en cualquiera de los otros dos. España se ríe.

—Especialmente cuando se sonroja como tomate.

—Más o menos como tú, _c__her_ —sube mucho el pie por su pierna hacia sus regiones vitales y _Northern Ireland_ por supuesto se sonroja.

—Yo no... me sonrojo —miente entre dientes apretando las piernas para inmovilizar el pie de Francia. Prusia sonríe con malicia por esas respuestas y pide un plato de salchichas con puré de patatas al camarero.

Francia se ríe.

—Nooooon, claro que no.

—A mí me parece que sí te sonrojas —le suelta Prusia a _Northern Ireland_ clara y directamente.

España pregunta como traen el bife y se pasa cinco minutos haciendo preguntas específicas sobre la carne y las reses y las razas y las guarniciones y al final termina pidiendo pescado.

_Northern Ireland_ mira a Francia, ignorando a Prusia y aún con las piernas juntas, sujetándole el pie se echa un poco para atrás con la silla. Francia se resbala evidentemente en la silla cuando el inglés le jala, con un gritillo medio agudo.

El inglés abre las piernas para soltarle el pie sonriendo un poco malignamente (y tratando de no hacerlo) en una postura muy "inocente" levantando las cejas como si estuviera sorprendido. Prusia mira a Francia desequilibrarse

—¿Qué haces?—inocente.

Francia fulmina al británico, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ehhh...

—Está nervioso —se burla _Northern Ireland_ para Prusia imitando a Francia.

España frunce el ceño y le mira también... Y luego mira a _Northern Ireland, _que carraspea.

—Entonces, ¿decíais de _Poland_? —trata de volver al tema como quien no quiere la cosa. Francia se sienta bien, negando con la cabeza.

—Nerviosísimo...

Prusia no entiende un pimiento.

—¿Nervioso?

—_Mais __oui_... Tengo una cita hoy en la noche en_ Moscou_... Y creo que vamos a probar un poco de sadomasoquismo... —explica mirando a _Northern Ireland_, España no sabe qué decir.

_Northern Ireland_ no hace ni caso a España ni a Prusia mientras trata de no descojonarse mirando a Francia y se paraliza tragando saliva al oír eso.

—¡Oh! ¿Otra cita? ¿Con el cirujano? —pregunta Prusia—. ¿Va a ir contigo?

España flipa un poco al escuchar eso y automáticamente se gira a mirar a _Northern Ireland._

—¿Sadomasoquismo? Tío, y eso desde cuándo te pone nervioso a ti —pregunta en teoría para Francia pero mirando al inglés, que sigue mirando a Francia y se da cuenta de que España le mira.

—¿Me... hablas conmigo? —le pregunta.

—_Oui_... Debe llegar. Lo estaré esperando desnudo y con las manos atadas a la espalda para que haga conmigo lo que sea... —responde Francia mirando al inglés.

—No —le responde al británico sonriendo—. A menos que a ti también te ponga nervioso.

_Northern Ireland_ traga saliva tratando de no imaginar eso... y fallando miserablemente, luego decide que hay algo muy interesante en uno de los cuadros de la pared.

—¡Oh, tío! —Prusia sonríe con malicia para Francia—. _Awesome!_ Tienes que conseguir uno de esos trajes de cuero, los he visto en las revistas de mi _bruder_... pero no pensé que a ti te fuera ese rollo, ¿sabes? Los látigos y los arneses de castigo y todo eso... siempre pensé que tú preferirías... yo qué sé, cosas de esas más _soft_ como lo de vendarse los ojos y cosas así —sigue Prusia desinteresadamente y _Northern Ireland_ se, prácticamente, atraganta con su propia saliva, frotándose las cejas para esconder su cara y su sonrojo, mirando su reloj... sin ver en realidad la hora, sólo por hacer algo.

—No... No creo que me vaya mucho en realidad... De hecho justamente es ESE el tipo de cosas, como los ojos vendados... —admite Francia—... Es el tipo de cosas que hacemos habitualmente. Recuerdo una vez, en el techo del Louvre...

—Hombre, _Prusia_... ¿Acaso hay ALGO que no le vaya a nuestro querido _Francia_? —pregunta España por preguntar algo mientras sigue mirando al inglés, divertido.

Automáticamente, _Northern Ireland_, que está sonrojado hasta las orejas y aún tapándose la cara con la mano, baja la mano hasta sus pómulos para mirar a Francia por encima de ella (pero aunque está tratando de fulminarle, no puede borrársele la sonrisilla idiota que ni siquiera nota).

—Bueno, tío —Prusia se vuelve a España—. pero en serio le ves con esas historias de lo gritos y el dolor y... bueno, claro que luego están las juergas soviéticas —se ríe mirando a Francia.

Francia... le sostiene la mirada al inglés, cómplice, con la misma sonrisilla idiota.

Finalmente, _Northern Ireland_ cierra los ojos tratando de conseguir una postura solemne.

—¿Es que no sabéis hablar de otra cosa, en serio? —Les riñe a los tres.

—Nah, no creo que eso sea lo que más le gusta... Pero... Eso, justo... No creo que diga que no cuando se le presenta la oportunidad —España mira a Francia—. Pero cuéntanos lo del Louvre...

Prusia ignora felizmente a _Northern Ireland_ también.

—Seh, ¿qué pasó en el Louvre?

Francia mira a España y luego al británico.

—_Non_... _Angleterre_ ya no quiere escuchar de estas cosas —le sonríe a España—. Debe ponerse celoso.

—¿De nuevo con fantasías tuyas, _frog_? —le devuelve sarcástico—Que yo estuviera celoso es lo que tu querrías —sentencia.

—Oh... Venga, y desde cuándo te importa lo que diga éste —España señala al inglés.

—¿Fantasías mías? ¿Teniendo sexo contigo en el techo del Louvre? —le sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

—¿Ves? Ya no está celoso, como decía ayer por la mañana... ¿que dijo? ¿Que no necesita tener celos? —pregunta Prusia tratando de recordar—Bueh, da lo mismo, ¡cuéntalo!

Oficialmente _Northern Ireland_ está empezando a pensar en incendiar cosas... y seguramente puede verse al fondo de sus ojos.

—Fantasías con que esté celoso —responde entre dientes.

—Nah... No tengo de esas fantasías... —aclara Francia—. Ni de las otras, de hecho. Para que fantasear contigo en el techo del Louvre, cuando puedo ir a tener sexo en el techo del mismo con un tipo absolutamente sexy y atractivo que, como extra, tiene los ojos vendados.

España mira al británico de reojo y luego se ríe mirando a Francia de nuevo. _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a sonrojarse, sin prestar atención a nada que no sea Francia... Tratando de fulminarle en serio, pero cómo no va a sonreír pensando en eso.

—¿Y por que tenía los ojos vendados? —pregunta Prusia.

—¿Tú para que crees que los tenía vendados, _Angleterre_? —pregunta Francia... y punto para él cuando empieza a sonar _La vie en rose_ en el hilo musical... Seguramente a _Northern Ireland_ se le esta empezando a hinchar alguna vena del enfado.

—_Because you are a bloody __wanker_ —susurra entre dientes y el mesero trae la comida cortando el ambiente. Francia le sonríe al inglés mientras ponen los platos en los lugares de cada quién, haciéndole un cariño en la pierna con el pie.

—Por una vez que interrumpen en un buen momento —susurra Francia entre dientes.

_Northern Ireland _le "fulmina" de nuevo y niega con la cabeza sonriendo en plan "no tienes remedio".Y España observa atentamente todo el intercambio.

—¿A qué te refieres con un buen momento? —pregunta España tomando sus cubiertos y _Northern Ireland_ carraspea volviendo a ponerse serio al notarlo centrándose en la comida.

—Mmm a que suelen interrumpirme cuando estoy... En eso —le sonríe a España—. Especialmente en _Paris._

—¿En qué? —pregunta Prusia mirándole sin entender.

—Pues a medio beso, por ejemplo...

—¡Oh! ¡Por eso estabas esta mañana tan enojado! Kesesesesese —Prusia se descojona.

—Pues sólo tú, _cher_... Sólo tú. Yo quiero ver si no hubieras estado enojado si _Autriche_ te hubiera interrumpido a medias con _Hongrie_ y sus pechos... —se defiende.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo, tío! Primero porque yo soy más _awesome_ que el señorito y después porque... Bueno, tú siempre tienes a ese tipo de gente para eso, no es como que sea una ocasión especial —Suelta Prusia.

—Pues sí era una ocasión especial —se defiende Francia cruzando los brazos y sin mirar al británico.

España levanta las cejas y mira al inglés de soslayo, mientras _Northern Ireland_ no quita los ojos de Francia. Prusia levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—Pero que va a ser especial, si ni se quedó a desayunar contigo ni nada, tú siempre dices que si se largan después del sexo no lo es... Lo leí en tu libro.

—No se habría largado si no hubieras estado espiando —replica Francia mirando a Prusia.

—Y... ¿Qué era lo que la hacia una ocasión especial? —pregunta España inocente.

—Venga tío, si ni siquiera quieres decirnos quién es... —sigue Prusia—¿Por qué no querrías que tus amigos conocieran a alguien tan importante para ti?

—Te he explicado ya varias veces lo peligroso que es —sentencia Francia ignorando a España y metiéndose un bocado a la boca con el ceño fruncido. _Northern Ireland_ se muerde el labio con esas preguntas, apartando la vista.

España frunce el ceño también.

—¿Y que a él no le importa lo que tú pienses? ¿Lo que a ti te afecte que no puedas decirlo? ¿O hablar con alguien al respecto?

—_Espagne_... —le advierte Francia mirándole de reojo.

—Pues es que si estás tan contento y él lo está igual, deberían poder salir a la calle y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos —presiona.

—Quizás deberías alejarte, si es tan peligroso y desconsiderado —propone _Northern Ireland_ jugando con su comida, sin mirarles.

—Quizás no se me da la gana —suelta Francia mirándole.

—Bueno, no es como que a mí me importe, —responde de nuevo aún sin mirarle—. _But..._

Francia le mira.

—_Oui_?

—_M-maybe..._ —balbucea y le mira, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta. Francia le sostiene la mirada. Prusia les mira a ambos notando el ambiente súper tenso, sin entender.

—Ehhh... _Prusia._.. —España le mira, nervioso.

—Quizás debas hacer lo que TIENES que hacer y no lo que QUIERES hacer —responde _Northern Ireland_ angustiado.

Prusia mira a España y Franciamira al inglés angustiado también por unos instantes y luego sonríe.

—_Non_. Eso es demasiado aburrido. Además... Hay cosas que no pasan así muy a menudo —sonríe.

—¿Me... Me pasas la sal? —pregunta España al ver que se ha relajado un poco el ambiente. Prusia se la pasa aún sin entender un pimiento, mientras _Northern Ireland_ sigue mirando a Francia.

—Pues si que estás atontado —se burla _Northern Ireland_ de Francia finalmente. Francia levanta una ceja y niega con la cabeza.

—Ni tanto, eh... Ni tanto —comenta desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poquiiiiito y _Northern Ireland _sonríe sintiéndose orgulloso de haber podido devolvérsela un poco.

—¡Ja! ¡Tío! —Prusia señala a Francia aprovechando el momento gritándole en el mismo tono y con la misma burla que se lo dice a Suiza... ésta es una ocasión única.

España se ríe, aunque con cierta preocupación, flipando por ver a Francia sonrojado.

—Eh, eh... basta —Francia hace los ojos en blanco sentándose bien y recuperando inmediatamente la compostura—. No se metan conmigo, que luego van a salir llorando cuando me devuelva.

—¡Vale, retiro lo de que no es especial! —se ríe Prusia—Kesesesesese~.

España mira a _Northern Ireland_, mientras se limpia la boca con la servilleta.

—_Prusia_, ¿cuánto falta para el vuelo?

—Ah... —mira su reloj—una hora y veinticinco minutos.

_Northern Ireland_ acaba de comer con su aire triunfante, mientras Francia lo mira con el ceño fruncido, comiendo también su último bocado.

—Oh... perfecto, entonces puedo pedirme un postre —sentencia España sonriendo y llamando al mesero.

—Yo no quiero, ya he tenido suficiente comida de... Esta —suelta _Northern Ireland_ en su tono habitual de "odio todo lo francés".

—Pues yo que tú me llevaba algunas sobras en un tupperware —le mira Prusia—. Tío, a veces tengo pesadillas con tu pasta marrón esa que debería ser chocolate.

—Ya se lleva suficientes sobras en tupperwares —Francia se ríe—. Siempre que viene desaparece mi comida y mis tuppers... —le mira levantando una ceja.

El mesero viene y España se pone a dialogar laaaaargamente de nuevo con él. _Northern Ireland_ fulmina a Francia sin mirar a Prusia.

—No es chocolate, es marmité, y eso debe tener que ver con que eres un desorganizado y pierdes las cosas, no conmigo —le devuelve a Francia sonriendo.

—Lo que sea, el caso es que es asqueroso —suelta Prusia sin notar el duelo de miradas entre _Northern Ireland_ y Francia.

—No soy un desorganizado ni pierdo nada... —sonríe—. De hecho suelo tener un conteo bastante exacto de la comida que hago antes de que vayas... sólo por el placer que me da el saber que vas a "robártela a mis espaldas" —le responde—. Estoy de acuerdo con que es asqueroso —Francia le da la razón a Prusia.

—¿Qué es lo que es asqueroso? —pregunta España después de pedir unas fresas con crema.

—Me acusas sin pruebas, _frog_ —responde _Northern Ireland._

—La mierda de chocolate que hace _England_ que no es chocolate —le dice Prusia a España.

—Marmité —repite el inglés con calma.

—Así que no tengo pruebas... —replica Francia con cierto tonillo mientras le sonríe a _Northern Ireland, _que está todavía medio sonrojado por el asunto de haberlo puesto en evidencia con la comida robada.

—Ah... esa porquería... —asiente España mirando al isleño.

—Podría apostarme la vida a que tienes TODOS mis tuppers arrumbados en algún lugar de tu casa —Francia le mira levantando las cejas—, pero no lo hago porque tienes TANTAS cosas, que probablemente nunca los encuentre.

—Pues no, no las tienes, sigo diciendo que eres tú que pierdes las cosas —reafirma _Northern Ireland_—. Venga, tu comida está sobrevalorada, cómo las ancas de rana o los caracoles pueden formar parte de la "mejor cocina del mundo".

—Pero de que están, están —agrega Francia pidiendo un café nada más, sin mostaza, cerrándole un ojo por esto último.

—_Of course_ _not! _—responde nervioso y se le escapa una sonrisa con lo de la mostaza.

España levanta las cejas de nuevo al ver todo el asunto de la mostaza, mientras el mesero mira a Francia extrañado indicándole que jamás han servido café con mostaza y Francia le replica que claro que no lo hacen porque no son ingleses.

—¿Para que iba a guardar yo siete mil cuatrocientos setenta y tres tupperwares vacíos? —sigue _Northern Ireland._

—Eso forma parte de la mejor cocina del mundo de igual manera que el pastel de riñones forma parte de la peor cocina del mundo, _cher_ —comenta Francia y luego levanta las cejas al ver lo que acaba de decir _Northern Ireland_, y se ríe.

—Iba a pedir un té, pero _thank you,_ _frog_ por recordarme que, efectivamente, no son ingleses —le dice al camarero negando con la cabeza a si quiere algo—. Y el pastel de riñones es bueno —sentencia.

—¿Ves lo que te decía antes? —le dice Prusia a España.

—¿Siete mil cuatrocientos setenta y tres? —levanta las cejas Francia—¿En serio he comprado TANTOS tuppers? No me extraña que _Amérique_ sea la primera economía mundial.

España asiente a Prusia, ligeramente impresionado y con unas terribles ganas de gritarles que se consigan un cuarto.

—_Sí_... es extraño._ ¿_Dices que estuvieron así el otro día?

—Todo el desayuno —responde Prusia.

—Es un numero al azar,_ git_ —miente _Northern Ireland_ con su sonrisilla.

—¿Número al azar? Ja... claro que no es ningún número al azar. ¡Debe ser un número exacto! Aunque no seas _Suisse_... te conozco, debes haberlos contado —le señala.

—_Dios mío_... hemos de admitir que tiene su gracia —se maravilla España.

—_Wh.._. _What?_ —_Northern Ireland_ nota de pronto a España y Prusia.

—No sé tío, yo no acabo de entender... —responde Prusia.

—Además, como que se encapsulan en un mundo paralelo... —empieza a decir España, justo cuando _Northern Ireland_ les nota. Francia se percata también de los otros dos después de escuchar al inglés balbucear.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunta _Northern Ireland_ a España.

—De ustedes dos —los señala. _Northern Ireland_ se tensa.

—¿Qu... Qué con eso?

Prusia mira a todos aún sin entender.

—Nada, sólo... me recuerdan a algo —España tan campechano mira a Francia, quien levanta las cejas, y lo mira.

—¿A qué? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_ escrutando a España, nervioso porque estaba demasiado relajado.

—A... —España le sostiene la mirada a Francia por unos instantes con media sonrisa, y luego mira al inglés—. A nada, a un par de perros peleando. ¿Sabes? En casa, en las calles, de vez en cuando... —y empieza una historia de esas que cuenta España.

_Northern Ireland _le mira unos instantes más, en silencio... Y luego suspira.

—Quiero ir a buscar la puerta de embarque, _frog_, aún faltan más de una hora y media, pero seguro te las apañas para hacerme llegar tarde igual con cualquier tontería de las tuyas —sentencia cambiando de tema y Francia respira de nuevo.

—Eh... vale, ve a buscarla... me termino el café y te alcanzo —le sonríe—. No tardo más de diez minutos. _Northern Ireland _le mira pensando que iría con él, pero... No puede decírselo.

—OK, —responde con los ojos cerrados, poniéndose de pie—pero no pienso esperarte si me hacen embarcar... —se vuelve a los otros dos—. _G__entlemen_ —saluda.

Francia se gira con España en cuanto el inglés sale por la puerta.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Ciertamente el candil está, eso hay que admitirlo... Y parece más prendido que de costumbre —valora España. Prusia le mira a ambos mientras piensa en algo. Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Claro que el candil está prendido —protesta.

—No me parece raro en absoluto y mucho menos si los últimos sucesos son ciertos, pero aún así, hay cosas que no encajan, no me parecerá buena idea hasta que... —se encoge de hombros.

—_Frankreich_ —empieza Prusia.

—_Quoi?_ —le mira.

—¿No has notado... Raro a _England_? —pregunta un poco inseguro.

—Ehhh... ¿raro cómo? —frunce el ceño, poniéndose tenso. España levanta las cejas y mira a Prusia.

—No... No lo sé muy bien —Prusia mira a España—. ¿Tú tampoco lo has notado?

—Debe ser que vamos a _Russie_. Tú sabes, _Amérique_ le detesta y siempre está buscando pleito con él —concluye mirándole serio. España mira a Francia de reojo.

—Yo tampoco sé qué quieres decir,_ Prusia_ —miente.

—_Nein, nein_... —responde Prusia concentrándose y haciendo un esfuerzo—. No estaba enojado como siempre... Estaba discutiendo contigo, pero sonreía todo el tiempo.

—Eso debe ser porque me estaba molestando, ya conoces cómo es —frunce el ceño Francia, aun más tenso.

—Y estaba sonrojado... Aunque creo que ha habido momentos que no he entendido por qué —añade el albino y Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—_Angleterre_ siempre está sonrojado.

—_Prusia_, no le des más vueltas, —pide España—sería la comida o algo de eso

—Pero estaba... No sé explicarlo, estaba diferente a siempre —les mira suplicante.

—A mí no me ha parecido diferente, ha estado criticando a _Francia_ todo cuanto ha querido y casi le hace enojar, como siempre —replica España, cómplice de Francia.

—_Ja, ja_... Pero no es eso —insiste un poco más.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Francia tamborilea los dedos en la mesa, impaciente.

—No... No lo sé, es que... Ya sabéis que estas cosas se me dan muy mal, ¿seguro no habéis notado nada, tíos? —insiste Prusia, buscando ayuda.

—No, en realidad no... Si acaso lo encontré más irritante que de costumbre —dice Francia y parpadea, mirando fíjamente a Prusia—. Sólo que quizás sería bueno averiguar qué es lo que CREES que es para que no haya ningún tipo de confusión... —agrega.

—¿Más irritante? —pregunta Prusia frunciendo el ceño—Si tú tampoco dejabas de sonreír. Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No es verdad...

Prusia levanta las cejas y parpadea.

—Pero... —mira a España buscando la confirmación.

España sonríe a Prusia en plan "eeeh".

—A ver, _Prusse_... ordena tus ideas —empieza Francia de nuevo mirándole—. Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que estás insinuando?

Prusia se vuelve a mirar a Francia.

—No... Es que no lo sé —se excusa nervioso—. No estoy muy seguro... Estas cosas no tan _awesome_s se os dan mejor a vosotros, tíos —confiesa riendo para quitarle importancia. Francia se le acerca.

—Estés o no estés seguro, quiero saber qué es para aclararlo... —Explica con los ojos entrecerrados y Prusia baja la vista tratando de concentrarse.

—¿Me preguntas por qué creo que está raro, o qué creo que le hace estar raro?

—Ambas cosas —lo mira intensamente, España traga saliva y Prusia trata de darle forma en su mente a la idea.

—Pues... Está raro porque... Porque sonreía todo el tiempo... Y porque estaba sonrojado aunque no hemos mencionado a _Amerika_... Y... Porque estaba como nervioso y distraído —empieza a analizar al inglés y a algunos detalles que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que había notado.

Francia tamborilea los dedos en la mesa, tensándose aún más con semejante respuesta.

—Ehm... _Prusia_... —empieza España sin saber qué decir.

—Quizás... no deberías pensar tanto en ello —propone Francia. España le da la razón automáticamente.

—_Nein_, pero... —sigue Prusia—. Es que... Estaba como... Bueno, como tú —se ríe—pero es normal en ti, porque tienes un nuevo amante pero...

—_Non.. nononononon_... _NON_! —Sentencia Francia mirando a Prusia a la cara, quien abre los ojos como platos por su descubrimiento.

—¡Tíos! —vacila—. _N-Nein_?

—No tiene nada que ver con eso... es incorrecto y absolutamente erróneo tu análisis —indica Francia con absoluta seriedad.

—Sí, _Prusia_, creo que no estás sacando las conclusiones acertadas —añade España sintiendo tener que mentirle por una vez que Prusia parecía empezar a entender como funciona esto.

Prusia les mira a ambos. Francia le mira también, con los puños y la mandíbula apretados. España mira a Francia y vuelve a tragar saliva.

—Te estás dejando varios puntos importantes en el análisis, _Prusia._

Prusia chasquea la lengua fastidiado.

—Nunca voy a entender eso, tíos, ¡no es _awesome_! —protesta—. Vosotros decís que es muy fácil y yo siempre me hago un lío.

Francia se mantiene en silencio, esperando a que Prusia diga algo más, lo que sea, pero termina soltando el aire con el sonido característico.

—_Mon Dieu_...

—Aunque hubiera tenido gracia —sonríe Prusia malignamente sin notar la tensión de Francia. España también vuelve a respirar.

—_Non_, no hubiera tenido ninguna gracia... —replica Francia, aunque mucho más relajado ahora—. Voy a... tener que... —mira a España.

—¿Por qué no? ¿_England_ con un amante? —se ríe—seguro sería un tío loco porque _Amerika_... O alguien aburrido como él —se ríe—. Aunque no sé si veo a _England_ con suficientes nervios de acero para hacerle eso al yankee.

Francia se tensa terriblemente de nuevo, y fuerza una sonrisa.

—_Angleterre_ sería incapaz, absolutamente incapaz, de mentir y que no se le ás de que es tan malo en la cama que creo que nadie lo querría como amante —agrega esperando que Prusia quede convencido con ello.

—Venga, _Prusia, _tío —se ríe España—. Deja de meterte con _Inglaterra_ que no es divertido si no está aquí... Será mejor que vuelva a contarte un par de cosas sobre cómo ver estas cosas ahora en el avión. Francia asiente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, bueno —Prusia les hace los ojos en blanco—. Yo solo decía... Joder...

—_Oui_, creo que sería bueno que le explicaras —mira a España—. Voy a irme ya porque si no, se la pasará fastidiándome...

España asiente para Francia.

—Vale, ¡nos vemos tío! Y si puedes escapar del G8 ven a _Warschau_ con nosotros —sonríe Prusia—. Aunque sea a cenar o algo de eso —añade.

—Yo creo que en cuanto pueda salir de ahí... iré a _Varsovie_ —explica Francia mirándole, España sonríe.

—Pásalo bien...

Francia se pasa una mano por el cabello.

—Ya veremos... —mira a España de reojo, con la sonrisilla idiota que trae.

—Ya sabes donde encontrarnos —añade España y se ríe.

—Pórtense mal... ambos. Saludos a _Pologne_ de mi parte —les sonríe, girándose a la salida—. No se consigan a muchos chicos si mí... —añade.

Ambos le saludan a lo lejos y él les cierra un ojo antes de salir por la puerta del restaurante.

* * *

_Seguimos molestando a Inglaterra... pobrecito Prusia, me da penita en este capítulo. Francia no sabe lo que se pierde al no contarle... tsk tsk tsk_

_Y por supuesto, que nadie se olvide (como yo) Agradecer a Tari su coopreación ;)_


	24. Twenty-fourth

En cuanto sale del restaurante, Francia camina a uno de los quioscos de periódico, preguntando por algo en concreto. El joven, le da instrucciones de ir unas cuantas tiendas más adelante. Saca el teléfono y le marca a _Northern Ireland_, dirigiéndose allá.

_Northern Ireland_ esta sentado en la puerta de embarque del vuelo a Moscú, después de haber dado vueltas por todo Charles De Gaulle. Está sentado leyendo. Está leyendo un compendio de prosa poética de Baudelaire, porque de pronto le ha dado por el romanticismo francés... nada que ver con nada, un asunto puramente... coincidente. Por eso NO está escondiendo el pequeño tomo dentro de un taco-libro enorme de Ken Follett como si se sintiera avergonzado o algo de eso, porque no se siente avergonzado.

El caso es que tampoco es ese el libro que querría estar leyendo. El que quiere leer lo lleva en la bolsa pero le pareció tentar demasiado a la suerte estar leyendo el libro de Francia por vez numero cuatro mil doscientas diecinueve, si a Francia le daba por volver a aparecer por su espalda sorprendiéndole antes de que pudiera guardarlo.

El caso es que cuando le suena el móvil, al principio, no reconoce la llamada, porque se ha cambiado el tono... por si sonaba con Prusia ahí. Otra vez. Estuvo a punto de poner _La vie en rose_. Durante dos minutos en los que se murió de vergüenza, tuvo _Fever_. Ahora suena el archiconocido por todos "_God save the queen_".

El caso es que después de ver quién le llama, se le caen ambos libros al suelo... histérico, los recoge, guardando el de Baudelaire en su bolsa rápidamente, y luego, cuando ha conseguido calmarse bastante, abre el de Follett como si nada y responde.

—_Hello_?

—¿Dónde estás, _mon amour_? —pregunta Francia terminando de pagar lo que ha ido a comprar.

—En las sillas de la puerta de embarque, ¿dónde estás tú? —pregunta mirando alrededor.

—Oh... voy para allá. ¿Quieres algo? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Es la número treinta y cuatro —explica—. ¿Algo de qué?

—Algo de... Algo —se encoge de hombros encaminándose hacia allá—. Algo para leer, o... un café, o... ¿un hermoso francés dispuesto a complacerte?

_Northern Ireland _se sonroja.

—Tengo un libro —sentencia... tengo tres, añade para sí mismo—. Y tu café... además de ser café, tiene ingredientes demasiado exóticos —vuelve a bromear con eso.

—¿Y lo otro? —pregunta Francia viendo la puerta a lo lejos. El británico traga saliva y carraspea.

—No sé de dónde vayas a sacar algo como eso —le pica aún sin decir si sí o si no.

—No pensé que quisieras que lo sacara, _mon amour_... te estás volviendo descarado —bromea el francés con el claro doble sentido.

—S-Sacar... _git! you're a bloody_ _wanker_! —protesta sonrojándose más—¡No estoy hablando de eso! Me refería a conseguir —añade.

_Francia _se le acerca de nuevo por la espalda, malignamente y vuelve a decirle al oído.

—_Allô._

Y _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a pegar un salto en la silla.

—_Bloody_ _hell_! —Protesta empezando a sonreír de nuevo desde ya, y de manera terriblemente cliché, Francia saca una rosa de la espalda y se la tiende, mirándolo a los ojos.

_Northern Ireland _levanta las cejas y parpadea, sonrojándose de nuevo mirando la flor y a Francia, quien le sonríe más aun.

—¿Soy, o no soy un hermoso y encantador francés? —susurra y a _Northern Ireland _se le escapa una sonrisa y se cruza de brazos tomando la rosa.

—No me preguntes y no tendrás que oír la cruda realidad hiriente —responde mirándole de soslayo, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sonriendo.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco, pero se ríe, sentándose junto a el, y abrazándolo por la espalda.

—¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia? Además de echarme muuuuucho de menos.

—Leer —le muestra el libro de Ken Follett—. Y perderme por el aeropuerto porque eres un desastre —se queja más por quejarse de algo que porque realmente sea cierto, levantando la barbilla y por supuesto sonriendo—. Y nada de echarte de menos —vuelve a mirarle.

—Mentira... —se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Eso que tú dices yo lo entiendo como "Leer nerviosamente para evitar hablarte o enviarte un mensaje". "Perderme en el aeropuerto porque estaba pensando en ti, y no me he fijado bien", y "nada de echarte de menos", echarme mucho de menos.

_Northern Ireland _se sonroja otra vez, abriendo mucho los ojos y apartando la mirada.

—Es obvio que estás entendiendo todo mal, entonces —miente. Francia le pasa una mano por el cabello.

—Tengo ganas de algo...

El inglés baja la cabeza, de modo que el pelo le cubre los ojos desde el punto de vista de Francia, imaginando todos sabemos qué, pero sin decir nada, por si acaso, sonrojándose más, claro.

—_Mais oui_... tengo ganas de ESO exactamente —susurra Francia. _Northern Ireland _aparata la cara mirando hacia el otro lado, dónde no está Francia.

—Pu... pues vas a tener que... que aguantarte —responde con absoluta inseguridad y luego carraspea.

—Pensé que teníamos otras opciones... —sentencia Francia, acariciándole la cabeza y el inglés le mira de soslayo sin que se le pase el sonrojo, por supuesto.

Francia se encoge de hombros.

—... Siempre está el baño —dice—. O... aquí —agrega para desconcertarlo un poco.

—¿Qué ha sido de eso de sentirte un colegial y no hacer... eso, en sitios de ese tipo, como los probadores? —pregunta _Northern Ireland _sin mirarle porque ahora le apetece, al parecer, volver a hacerse el difícil.—¿A... aquí?—pregunta descolocado.

—¿Exactamente de qué hablas? —pregunta Francia sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes.

—¿De... de qué hablas tú? —pregunta con un sudor frío en la espalda por haberse relajado demasiado y haber dejado claro lo que piensa sin confirmar. Francia le da un beso en los labios, suave.

—Sabes perfectamente en qué pienso... y sabes cien por ciento seguro que estoy pensando lo mismo que estás pensando tú, _cher_. Quizás deberías considerar la opción de que te esté tomando el pelo —le hace otros cariños en la cara—. Además... No pasaría nada si yo no hubiera pensado ESO y tú sí... es un plan al que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a adecuarme, _Angleterre_ —concede, de manera extremadamente pacífica.

_Northern Ireland _frunce el ceño, aunque no se aparta a ninguno de tooooodo el catálogo de caricias y cariñitos... y luego sonríe con malicia al ocurrírsele otra cosa.

—Estaba pensando en un cigarro —miente y Francia arruga la nariz.

—Mentiraaaaa...—Responde y le hace más cariños en la cara.

—_You're a Bloody wanker and I'm a gentleman, Of course is true_ —responde cerrando los ojos, apoyándose en el asiento de manera que quede sutilmente más cerca de él.

—Claaaaaro, _mon amour_... claro... —se acerca y le besa la comisura de los labios.

La reacción habitual... la reacción automática y única de Inglaterra es la reacción de Inglaterra. Francia sonríe.

—¿Cómo lo has pasado en la comida? —pregunta cambiando el tema, sin dejar de abrazarlo ni de hablarle como a diez centímetros de su cara. _Northern Ireland _traga saliva y se pone serio al oír esa pregunta.

—_Spain_ sabe demasiado... creo que se huele algo. —sentencia, pero Francia niega con la cabeza, y le sonríe.

—_Non_... por eso me he quedado con ellos. Tranquilízate...

—_No_, pero aún así... _Spain is... bloody sensitive with this things_... y yo estaba... demasiado relajado. _And, of course_, tú y tus preguntas y _Prussia_ y sus... bueno, ¡no sé _What_ _the_ _hell _haya sido eso! —explica.

—¿Yo y mis preguntas? ¿Qué tienen de malo mis preguntas? ¡Si no estaba hablando de tí! —se ríe—. Que a ti se te antoje tener sexo conmigo en el techo del Louvre, con los ojos vendados mientras escuchamos _la vie en rose_... —le contesta. _Northern Ireland _le mira un instante en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Ehm... _well_, el caso es que cuando dije que tres eran peor que uno solo, no me estaba equivocando —sentencia.

—Tú no me has dejado especialmente bien... —le mira con las cejas levantadas, a lo que el inglés sonríe con orgullo, el muy cabrón.

—_I know_...

Francia frunce el ceño y vuelve a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—_Hey! Hey!... Stop... _—pide _Northern Ireland _de forma no muy convincente—. _They can come back..._ —susurra mientras cierra los ojos buscándole otra vez. Franciale besa la comisura de los labios del otro lado, girándole la cabeza con una mano, sin que pueda acercársele más que lo que Francia le deja. Repite el proceso varias veces, sin permitir que le alcance. A la tercera vez, _Northern Ireland_ levanta la mano para quitar la de Francia de su barbilla para poder llegar y Francia se lo permite, sonriendo.

Y cuando, después de besarle, el inglés recupera la consciencia de lo que sucede, se aparta, sonrojándose otra vez.

—_No, nononono... they can come back_ —sentencia firmemente.

—Tsk... no van a venir a ver tus horribles cejas —niega con la cabeza—, además he checado y su vuelo sale de la sala de aquí junto —miente riéndose bajito.

—But... _They_... Tienen ESA clase de suerte... O yo la tengo —explica _Northern Ireland _nervioso mirando alrededor.

—Lo sé... pero su puerta está justo al otro lado de la sala y... —le hace un cariño más en la mejilla—. No quiero desperdiciar el tiempo que tengo aquí para hacer eso... ¿quién sabe qué pasará en _Moscou_, _non_?

El británico se muerde el labio y aparta la vista.

—Se supone que tú sabes lo que pasará —le mira—. Eso decías... Además... ¿Qué hay de eso de los colegiales?

—Ah... claro que ESO pasará, _mon amour_... pero yo no voy a poder estar haciendo ESTO en los pasillos del Kremlin —le abraza de los hombros—. Y el asunto de los colegiales, era sólo por ese día... —le pasa un dedo por encima de los labios

—Aun así... —se sonroja otra vez por una ocurrencia.

—_Oui?_ —le sonríe y _Northern Ireland _carraspea—. ¿Qué estás pensando, _mon petit lapin_? —pregunta, el inglés se sonroja más.

—_No... Thing_ —miente descaradamente.

—Oh... venga, dime —pide.

—Ehm... _Well_... Sólo... Pensé en los colegiales y en que... Ellos no viajan en avión —confiesa como si no tuviera nada que ver.

—¿En... avión? —levanta las cejas—¿Qué querrías, viajar en coche?

—_No_... —le mira porque Francia no le ha entendido, este frunce el ceño.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que no hacen los colegiales?

—Ir en avión —repite _Northern Ireland_.

—Así que tenemos permiso de hacer cosas que no hacen los colegiales... —asiente—Como tener sexo en el baño del aeropuerto... y del avión... —sonríe malicioso.

—Yo no... He... Ejem... Dicho eso —responde _Northern Ireland _entrecortadamente, visiblemente nervioso.

—¿Te acuerdas?

—"Yo no he dicho eso" —histericolocoperdido.

—Pero lo acabo de decir yo... —sonríe Francia.

—¿Y quién eres tú para otorgar permisos? —le reta _Northern Ireland_.

—Soy _France_, desde luego —se ríe—. Toda una autoridad para ESOS permisos.

—Oh... Una autoridad... Por la gracia de Dios, supongo —responde poniéndole un dedo en el pecho y acercándosele un poco.

—Por mi propia gracia y habilidades —se le acerca también. _Northern Ireland _se separa de nuevo apoyándose en su silla.

—Pues yo creo que necesitamos mi permiso también.

—¿Y tú no quieres? —le sonríe.

—Eh...exacto —vacila un momento, mintiendo.

—¡Ahora vas a venir a decirme que no QUIERES hacer tu idea!

—N... No es mi idea, yo hablaba de fumar —se defiende el inglés.

—¡Mentira!

—¡Si no quisieras, no estarías sonrojado! —le hace ooooooooootro cariño en la cara.

—Todo lo que digo es mentira según tú —le mira levantando las cejas y al decir eso se sonroja de nuevo y aparta la vista.

—Touchè —se ríe Francia bajito poniéndole un pulgar en los labios, (Francia parece que se lo va a comer todo el tiempo), lo que por supuesto le hace abrir un poco los labios al inglés—. ¿Entonces? ¿Eso es un sí?

—_No! _—se sonroja echándose un poco para atrás y Francia hace los ojos en blanco, y no quita la mano, sólo la baja a su cuello.

—Mentira...

_Northern Ireland _tiene un escalofrío y empieza a latirle el corazón más deprisa.

—N-No es... Mentira —balbucea.

—Sí lo es... —le pone la mano en la vena del cuello, y siente su pulso acelerado. Sonríe por ello.

—No tienes... Bases... Para decir que lo es —sigue diciendo nervioso.

—Me gusta que te guste... —susurra sintiendo su pulso aún.

—_I... No... I... _—se sonroja aún más.

—Aunque quizás se te salga el corazón, _Cher_ —se le acerca más, a punto de besarle... Y se detiene—. ¿Entonces sí?

—EEEEH! _PRUSIA_, TIO! CORRE! —se oye gritar a España a unos cuantos metros, ya que España empuja a Prusia lejos de allí. _Northern Ireland_ tiene prácticamente un infarto apartado a Francia violentamente quien casi se cae de la silla.

—_Mon Dieu_...

Se ha de decir que _Northern Ireland_ estaba a punto de ceder cuando les ha oído.

—_Bloody hell! Bloody, bloody hell!_—hunde la cara entre sus manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—Les odio... —Protesta Francia—. Detesto... Por qué... ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Sigue protestando.

_Northern Ireland _le mira de reojo y se oye por megafonía que han cambiado la puerta de embarque del vuelo a Varsovia y que están embarcando al otro lado de la terminal, con lo que levanta la vista para oír mejor.

—_Bollocks._

—¿Ves? Si nos hubiéramos ido al baño... —comenta Francia mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Ahora resulta que es mi culpa! —protesta _Northern Ireland_ mirándole también yFrancia le sonríe.

—Relájate.

_Northern Ireland_ se emboba y cierra los ojos negando con la cabeza en plan "_bloody_ _hell_, éste no es el momento".

—Estoy re... no, no estoy relajado, ¡llámales y pregunta si nos han visto!

—Bien... —asiente.

—_No! No! Wait!_ —cambia de idea—. Si... si haces eso parecerá sospechoso —se muerde el labio.

—Mmm... _Angleterre_... Relájate. Yo SUELO toquetearte incluso frente albueno de _Amérique_, así que... No creo que hayan visto nada sospechoso...—razona.

El inglés le aguanta la mirada unos instantes valorando eso y luego vuelve a hundir la cara entre sus manos.

—_Bloody hell _—susurra.

—_Cher_... —le pone una mano en el hombro—, de verdad...

_Northern Ireland _se frota los ojos, se recuesta en su silla, levanta la pierna apoyándola sobre su rodilla, toma su libro y lo abre. Francia frunce el ceño... y le quita la mano del hombro.

—¿Qué hora es?

Mira el reloj.

—Embarcamos en veinte minutos—Responde y el francés se cruza de brazos.

—¿No traes otro libro?Vamos porque ya que estás tan empeñado en ignorarme...

El inglés tensa la espalda al recordar los otros libros que lleva.

—_No_... —susurra bajito.

—Entonces vas a tener que dejar de ignorarme —le pone una mano en la pierna y sonríe, con lo que a _Northern Ireland _se le escapa un poco la sonrisa y cierra los ojos, estirado, pasándole su libro, pero Francia no toma el libro ni le quita la mano de la pierna... de hecho la sube un poco más.

—Deberías traerte tus propios libros para viajes largos —añade acercándole más el libro y bajando la pierna de encima de su rodilla, incomodándose, porque no olvidemos que _Northern Ireland_ estaba a punto de ceder, así que su estado es bastante precario.

—Pensemos mejor en lo _érotique_ que sería estar en estos momentos adentro de un cubículo del baño... con tu espalda en la puerta... siendo debidamente estimulado —sonríe mirándolo de reojo.

Sin cambiar de postura, expresión, y sin ni respirar prácticamente, como si se encendiera una lámpara... ¡blush!, _Northern Ireland_ se vuelve de color rojo y Francia se ríe bajito.

—Es interesante...

Aparta la mirada y acerca el libro hacia sí mismo de nuevo, aparentemente muy poco interesado en lo que es interesante.

—No te preocupes... no tienes que imaginártelo... sólo estoy diciéndolo por decir, porque no creas que mi boca estaría justamente encima de... —mira de reojo hacia la cintura de _Northern Ireland_, quien se lleva una mano a la nariz y empieza a buscar frenéticamente en su bolsa de mano.

Francia se ríe un poco más.

—Así que sí te gustaría...

El aludido sigue buscando frenéticamente dentro de la bolsa con sólo una mano, empezando a sacar cosas de adentro y dándoselas a Francia para que las sujete. Éste las detiene una a una, sin dejar de reír...

—Podría entrar en detalles morbosos que atañen a mi lengu... —hace una pausa, levanta las cejas, y quita la mano de donde la tenía ante la aparición de cierto libro en sus manos.

_Northern Ireland_ encuentra sus pañuelos dejando de sacar cosas, limpiándose lo más rápidamente y dignamente que puede... cuando se da cuenta de qué es lo que tiene Francia en las manos, quitándoselo rápidamente para volver a esconderlo y sonrojándose más.

—_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

—Estabas leyendo a Baudelaire... —responde Francia, medio incrédulo, medio orgulloso, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción... y los ojos brillantes.

—Se... me cayó en la bolsa por error —miente el inglés nervioso sin mirarle, acabando de guardar el resto de cosas—. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el coche.

—Claro que no... has leído a Baudelaire por mi... —le dice con voz más contenta que burlona.

—_Wh... What? _—cada vez más nerviso—. _I-I'm_ _not_...

Francia sonríe satisfecho.

—¡Jum! —frunce el ceño, aún sonrojado, mirando la pantalla de embarcar.

—Así que yo no soy el único que está... ¿cómo me has dicho hace rato? —pregunta Francia volviendo a pasarle el brazo por atrás de los hombros, a lo que _Northern Ireland _tensa la espalda y mira alrededor, nervioso.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Los han llamado a una puerta mucho más allá, _cher_... —le señala al frente—. Y hace rato... me has dicho que estaba... ¿cómo me has dicho?

—_Ugly_ —le saca la lengua escapándosele la sonrisilla otra vez.

—Nah... eso siempre me lo dices. Yo también creo que te ves muy bien hoy... con todo y las cejas —admite el francés—. Yo hablaba de estar... _follement amoureuse_...

_Northern Ireland_ se tensa todo lo tensable, se sonroja todo lo sonrojable, y se levanta de casi un salto... al recordar las palabras de _Great Britain. _Francia lo mira sorprendido por un instante.

—Lo sé... lo sé... sólo… _non_... yo...

El inglés se frota los ojos tratando de calmarse, aún de pie.

—Tú lo dijiste de mí... —susurra Francia. _Northern Ireland _se pasa la mano por el pelo y vuelve a sentarse con cuidado, sin acercarse demasiado.

Francia se queda sentado junto a él con cara de niño regañado, mirándose las manos y sin decir nada. Mientras, _Northern Ireland _sigue pensando en _Great Britain_ y en todo ese asunto y aprieta los ojos del desastre que puede llegar a pasar.

—Yo... no sé que va a pasar en _Moscow_ —empieza como empieza siempre.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no quita... —empieza Francia en un susurro—. Eso... —se pasa la mano por el cabello ahora él, y _Northern Ireland _aprieta aún más los ojos.

—No te fíes de mí —sentencia.

—Pero... —lo mira de reojo, un poco angustiado, y el inglés le mira serio.

—No sé qué... sea lo que haga, pase o no pase, pero... —se detiene—_. Well_... quién sabe, quizás sí deberías dejar que te afecte —se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

—Quizás es un poco tarde para ello —le dice Francia mirando al frente.

—_What_? —pregunta sin entender y Francia lo mira.

—No me puedes pedir ahora que haga como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Northern Ireland _vuelve a apretar los ojos frotándose las sienes.

—O que me dé lo mismo... claro que no me da lo mismo, ni me va a dar lo mismo —agrega el francés con más confianza en la voz y _Northern Ireland _le mira. Francia levanta una mano y le hace de nuevo el mismo cariño en la mejilla de toooooda la tarde—Quizás el que no se fía, _mon petit chou_... eres tú.

—¿Fiarme? —pregunta el británico habiéndose perdido en el discurso.

—Me has dicho que no me fíe de tí... quizás el que no lo hace eres tú —sonríe, con lo que _Northern Ireland _suspira.

—En absoluto. No me fío en lo más mínimo —confiesa con total sinceridad—. Ese es precisamente el problema.

Francia tuerce el morro de manera casi cómica.

—Pues ni creas que yo me fío de ti —se cruza de brazos, levantando la barbilla.

_Northern Ireland _le mira, levanta las cejas y medio sonríe.

—Chico listo.

Franciale saca la lengua.

—Al menos eso intento...—murmura cuando suena por megafonía el aviso de que tienen que embarcar y se abren las puertas. Todo el mundo se pone de pie y Francia toma a _Northern Ireland_ del brazo para que permanezca sentado.

—_What_? —le mira—venga, ya hay que ir.

Pero Francia le toma del cuello de la camisa, y le jala para darle un beso en los labios. El inglés parpadea nervioso y mira alrededor, pero no se aparta, hasta que Francia se separa.

—No sé cuando vuelvas a París... —susurra con los ojos cerrados.

_Northern Ireland _abre la boca para decir algo y vuelve a cerrarla lamiéndose los labios de manera subconsciente. Francia suspira.

—Vamos —y se levanta extendiendo la mano para tomarle la suya.

—Yo... No sé que va a pasar en _Moscow_ —suspira derrotado otra vez, mientras toma su mano, levantándose.

—Todo va a estar bien... —le asegura el mayor mientras caminan a la puerta—. Todo siempre termina por estar bien, _mon amour_.

—Y si... —empieza, derrotado.

—_Oui_?—_Northern Ireland _le mira y niega—Dime.. ¿Y si _quoi_?

—¿Si _Spain_ tiene razón? ¿Y si esta es la mayor estupidez desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial? —pregunta sacando su pasaporte y los billetes.

—Ésta NO es la mayor estupidez desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, _Cher_ —le sonríe—Puede... —carraspea. _Northern Ireland _suspira mirando al suelo, no muy convencido—. Puede ser que sea la mayor estupidez desde Juana de arco...—valora Francia con un leve escalofrío.

_Northern Ireland _le mira de soslayo y se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

—Pero no... _Non_... ¿No planeas matarme ni mucho menos, verdad? —lo mira de reojo.

—No digas estupideces, no está pasando nada, así que no es nada, ni estupidez ni idea brillante —sentencia el menor amargamente tratando de convencerse, como autodefensa.

—_Cher_... Esta... —lo mira de reojo mientras caminan por el túnel.

—Yo SIEMPRE planeo matarte —bromea con una sonrisa sútil, pero Franciale pasa una mano por atrás de los hombros y lo atrae hacia él.

—¿Ves? Todo está bien.

_Northern Ireland _no se aparta y frunce un poco el ceño mientras vuelve a sonreír un poquito.

—Excepto porque sigues vivo.

—Te aburrirías muchísimo si no lo siguiera —sentencia riendo Francia.

—No es cierto, mi vida sería una absoluta laguna de calma y tranquilidad, ahora estaría en mi casa, tomando el té cómodamente y leyendo la última novela de Ken Follett después de un día de trabajo eficiente —resume. Francia finge un ronquido.

—Y tendrías una vida sexual deprimente, estarías solo, no leerías a Baudelaire, ni sabrías distinguir la comida buena de la mierda, ni... —baja una mano hasta el culo de _Northern Ireland_ y se le acerca—. Ni estarías a punto de tener sexo en el avión...

—¡Yo! Eso no es... ¡No estoy leyendo a Baudelaire! ¡Se cayó en mi bolsa! ¡Y eres tú el que no sabe lo que es buena comida! —protesta el inglés mirándole, pero en un tono no tan serio y cuando nota ahí la mano y oye esas palabras se sonroja terriblemente, callándose de golpe—. No... No sé... No sé por qué crees que eso es una ventaja —balbucea nervioso, demasiado tarde.

—Ah, ¿ no lo es? —Francia le mira travieso—. Venga, _Angleterre_, dime... Atrévete a decirme que NO quieres.

—_I_... —empieza en un susurro mirando alrededor hacia donde no está Francia, aparentemente buscando su asiento.

—_Oui?_ —lo toma del ojal del pantalón (para el cinturón) y lo jala hacia él un poco.

_Northen Ireland _abre los ojos como platos, notando las manos en la zona de peligro.

—_I_... _I'm_ _not_...—Francia se acerca más, e inclina la cabeza, acercándose a su cuello.

—¿No quieres?

—_I_... _I_ _do._.. —susurra prácticamente taquicárdico.

—Oh... —le vuelve a dar unas palmaditas en el culo—, _Angleterre_... ¡quien lo dijera!—exclama como si estuviera sorprendido (y no fuera él el que lo había propuesto).

—_I do not want, git!_ No me dejaste terminar la frase —protesta sonrojándose aún más, y Francia se ríe bajito y se sienta en el lugar que le corresponde.

—Mentira.

El inglés pasa por encima suyo apoyándose ambas manos al lado de su cabeza, mirando las rodillas para no caerse y entrar a su asiento a su lado.

—No es mentira —protesta sin mirarle en el proceso.

Y justo cuando se va a sentar, Francia levanta ambas manos, tomándolo de la cintura y jalándolo un poco hacia él para que pierda el equilibrio, con lo que se cae encima suyo, claro, moviéndose nerviosamente.

—¿Podrías relajarte, _mon amour_? —pregunta sonriendo, poniéndole directamente una mano sobre sus regiones vitalesy todos coincidimos en algo... Francia, NO puedes hacer ESO y pedirle que se relaje._ Northern Ireland _abre los ojos como platos tratando de soltarse, sonrojándose hasta límites insospechados y tratando de no reaccionar por la histeria

—Podría si... _Bloody_ _hell_!

—Vas a tener que hacer mucho, mucho menos ruido si pretendemos tener sexo en el baño, _cher_ —explica sin soltarle. _Northern Ireland _trata de mantener la calma como buenamente puede, tomando la mano de Francia para que al menos la saque de ahí.

—No estoy haciendo...

—Bueno, no tienes que congelarte en la puerta tampoco —Francia permite que le mueva la mano—. Creo que todo el avión se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que te gustan mis movimientos.

_Northern Ireland_ se pone aún más tenso, sonrojándose más, levanta la cabeza mirando alrededor y cuando nota un par de personas mirándole, se encoge muerto de vergüenza, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Francia.

—Esto es tú culpa.

Francia lo abraza, acariciándole la espalda.

—Es en parte mi culpa y en parte la tuya, _cher_ —baja el tono de voz—. Y es divertido.

—_Git _—protesta al notar que le abraza y por tanto que sigue encima suyo, tratando de sentarse en su asiento muy en plan "yo no he sido/esto no ha pasado"—. Y no es divertido... ¡Y no me gusta! —añade demasiado tarde.

Francia le permite sentarse en su asiento, pasándole una mano por la frente, peinándole el fleco, y sonriendo... y riendo un poco más cuando niega eso último.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien que el "niégalo todo" no necesariamente es en tu beneficio? —pregunta inocente. _Northern Ireland _le mira calmándose un poco ahora que está en su asiento.

—No lo niego todo, solo las mentiras... Y no veo porque no iba a ser en mi beneficio —responde altivo.

—Porque al menos yo, no te creo tus mentiras —resuelve sonriendo, acercándose a él y dándole un beso, a lo que el menor se deja besar, aunque vaya en contra de toda la lógica de su argumento, cerrando los ojos.

Francia sigue en esto y termina por separarse cuando considera que el inglésya tiene el cerebro lo suficientemente licuado. Se van a morir ahogados... _Northern Ireland_ levanta las manos para ponérselas en la mandíbula y cuando está a punto de hacerlo, nota que Francia se separa, así que se sonroja terriblemente, bajándolas y metiéndolas entre sus piernas, sin mirarle.

—Puedes poner tus manos donde quieras, _mon cher_... —le limpia la boca de saliva, con su mano, y _Northern Ireland _entreabre los labios al contacto como acto reflejo y luego los mete para dentro rápidamente.

—Dondeestánestánbien —refunfuña entre dientes aún muy sonrojado con las manos entre sus piernas. Francia le acomoda el pelo en la frente y en la oreja, mientras con la otra mano le arregla el cuello y el saco.

—Me gusta que hagas cosas con las manos —admite y _Northern Ireland _abre los ojos como platos aún más, sin mirarle y no puede evitar cierta sonrisita orgullosa que trata de esconder con un carraspeo.

Francia le da un beso en la mejilla y se recarga en su asiento, buscándole la mano.

—Bien... tengo un plan.

_Northern Ireland _saca las manos de entre las piernas y entrelaza los dedos con los de Francia de manera desinteresada, mirándole de soslayo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Tú vas a estar enfermo con mucha diarrea —explica sacando la revista del revistero y empezando a hojearla.

—Qué elegante, será de lo que he comido —protesta _Northern Ireland _con burla y Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—_Oui_... lo que has comido en casa... Tú vas a uno de los baños y te esperas ahí hasta que yo pase y toque la puerta... entonces saldrás y te meterás conmigo al baño de enfrente, ¿bien? —propone mirándolo y sonriendo.

—Lo que he comido en casa es... —se queda callado—el caso es que eso va a ser demasiado obvio, todos van a ver que... Es mejor que entres al baño donde esté yo y... —de pronto se da cuenta de que está de acuerdo con el plan—. ¡Jum!

Francia sonríe maliciosamente durante TODA la explicación, precisamente porque el inglés está de acuerdo con el plan, e incluso está proponiendo cosas.

—Entonces... ¿tú vas al baño y luego yo voy atrás de ti y entro? —levanta las cejas.

—_I_... —vacila y traga saliva.

—¿Sabes? Eres el mejor compañero de aventuras que hay —se ríe satisfecho y el inglés le mira de soslayo—. Y eso es TODO un cumplido, _Cher_...

—_I_... —vuelve a vacilar—. ¿Cómo sabré que eres tú cuándo golpees la puerta? —pregunta en un susurro con la boca pequeña, sonrojándose de nuevo y Francia sonríe sin mirarlo, levanta una mano y le da tres golpecillos secos en el pecho.

—Y si le abres a alguien más, _cher_... —agrega, sin mirarlo—. Puede que ese alguien salga volando por la salida de emergencia.

El menor yergue la espalda aguantando la respiración.

—Quizás puedas ir pensando en qué posición ocuparemos —indica Francia después de un rato en silencio, cuando el avión empieza a despegar. _Northern Ireland _aprieta los ojos y las piernas.

—¡No es como que yo quiera! —deja claro para cualquiera que... Ejem, tenga menos de cinco años porque no creo que nadie más se lo crea. Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bien... quizás puedas contarme cual posición es la que NO quieres que usemos —sonríe.

—¿Que te lo... Cuente? —vacila.

—Pues claro... —se ríe un poco, jugando con los dedos de la mano de _Northern Ireland_ que tiene entre las suyas, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él balbucea un poco unas cuantas cosas indefinidas.

—¿Qué dices qué? —sonríe "inocente".

—No... No he dicho nada, no he dicho nada porque no... Nada —explica _Northern Ireland_ tremendamente nervioso, sin poder construir las frases siquiera.

—Es una pregunta clara, _Angleterre_... —indica—. De hecho ni siquiera es comprometedora. Sólo tienes que indicarme qué cosas son las que NO quieres que hagamos. ¿Quieres que te ayude un poco?

—Es que la respuesta es... _Everything... Or Nothing or... I don't know!_ —exclama histérico.

—¿Todo? ¿Nada? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Puedes ser un poco más específico?—Por ejemplo, no quieres que te tome de espaldas y... —empieza, mirándole sonriendo.

—_Shut up!_ —le corta sonrojado.

—Entonces sí quieres eso —asiente Francia con la cabeza, haciéndole un dibujito en la palma de la mano.

—_No! _—protesta cerrando la palma, sobrerreaccionando a las cosquillas. Francia se ríe, y cierra los ojos, haciendo para atrás el asiento, sin soltarle la mano. _Northern Ireland _le mira.

—Ok, duerme, ésa es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que he llegado —asiente calmándose un poco y agachándose para buscar su bolsa.

—No estoy durmiendo... estoy planeando —sentencia Francia.

—¿Pla...planeando?

—Claro... estoy planeando exactamente qué movimientos hacer para que grites mi nombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el avión te escuche —sonríe.

—No voy a... Eso no va... Yo no... Es... Yo... _Bollocks_! —protesta el inglés cerrando los ojos con fuerza y Francia sonríe.

—Tienes quince minutos.

—¿Quince minutos? —pregunta ahora descolocado.

—_Oui_... para prepararte y levantarte al baño. En quince minutos voy a estar tocando la puerta —le suelta la mano y suspira. _Northern Ireland _se humedece los labios, suspira y frunce el ceño.

—Así que te crees que yo acato órdenes... Y seguramente pensarás también que te vas a salir con la tuya y hacer lo que quieras.

Francia entreabre los ojos y lo mira.

—Entonces dame tú una orden, _cher_... una que DE VERDAD quieras en relación a eso.

_Northern Ireland _traga saliva tratando de darse ánimos a sí mismo.

—Yo... Quiero... —vacila, mientras Francia se acomoda el cabello y se humedece los labios, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. El inglés le mira de soslayo, jugando con sus pies nervioso, pensando que se acaba de meter en un lío.

Francia tararea _La vie en rose, _el de ojos verdes entonces traga saliva y parpadea.

—Quiero... —repite más bajito. Francia abre los ojos y le mira—. _Bloody hell _—protesta girando la cara y sonrojándose.

—_Pardón?_ —pregunta Francia sonriendo.

—¡Lo haces expresamente para ponerme nervioso! —le acusa.

—_Non_, lo hago expresamente para tener un plan, ya que mi plan no te gusta —levanta las cejas.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a... Otra cosa —responde inseguro.

—No hay nada mejor que la anticipación... especialmente cuando uno puede estar seguro de que el resultado final será siempre mejor a lo que uno imagina —responde Francia muy seguro de sí mismo.

—_Better?_ —pregunta _Northern Ireland _con un cierto tonillo de orgullo y Francia levanta una ceja.

—¿Lo dudas? Ah... ¿hablas de ti? —se ríe el mayor cruzando los brazos y volviendo a cerrar los ojos. _Northern Ireland _se sonroja.

—_Wanker_ —le insulta frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca me has decepcionado... —agrega Francia más quedito y más renuente a decirlo, por lo que _Northern Ireland _no le escucha, así que sigue con el ceño fruncido.

Francia abre los ojos y lo mira, de reojo. Levanta una mano y le hace un cariño en la mejilla, acercándose un poco a él.

—¿Oíste lo que dije, _Angleterre_?

El aludido traga saliva y se aparta un poco.

—Oí que te reías de mí.

—Te dije que nunca me has decepcionado —se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Oh... no decepcionante, ésa es una buena calificación de la que sentirse orgulloso —responde _Northern Ireland _con sarcasmo. Francia le extiende la mano y le acaricia los labios.

—No conozco a mucha más gente que no me haya decepcionado, _mon amour_... —admite sinceramente, mirándole la boca, de la que _Northern Ireland _entreabre los labios, para luego abre los ojos levantando las cejas—. _Quoi_? —pregunta Francia sonriendo.

_Northern Ireland _aspira aire, traga saliva y luego le mira de soslayo... pensando en si será verdad... y luego pensando que de hecho no quiere saberlo.

Francia sigue sonriendo. Por el pasillo suena el carrito de bebidas al venir.

_Northern Ireland_ levanta la vista automáticamente pensando que va necesitar una buena ronda de ginebra antes de irse al baño.

—Deberíamos ir ahora que pase el carro —explica Francia.

—_But... I want... Why?_ —pregunta el inglés. Francia lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, y se levanta en cuanto pasa el carro hacia adelante.

—Espérame aquí un momento...

Él se queda esperando... y por algún motivo no relacionado en lo que está pensando... ejem... no, que va... se sonroja él solo... y baja la cabeza, volviendo a poner las manos entre sus rodillas mientras sigue sonrojado y sonríe como idiota.

Francia vuelve unos minutos después con tres vasitos y una botellita en la mano, le pone dos vasos de ginebra a Inglaterra en la mesita y él se sienta en su lugar.

_Northern Ireland_ da un salto enorme y carraspea tratando de borrar su sonrisa, parpadeando, pero Francia ignora la sonrisa y el nerviosismo.

Mira los vasos de ginebra y se toma uno de un trago, con lo que Francia sonríe, abriendo su botellita de vino y sirviéndose un poco en el vaso.

—¿Te sientes ya en la disposición mental de ir al baño, _mon ami_?

—Quizás podría tomar algún tipo de somnífero también —propone _Northern Ireland _pasando el dedo por el borde del otro vaso. Francia levanta las cejas y lo mira.

—¿Somnífero?

Con esto, _Northern Ireland _sonríe.

—_Y__es_, para quedarme aquí tumbado y dormido.

Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Estás empezando a convencerme de que realmente no quieres.

El inglés se toma el otro vaso, mientras Francia sigue mirándolo.

—¿Ahora es cuando yo tengo que decirte si realmente quiero o no...? —pregunta el británico mirando el vaso y Francia parpadea, mientras él se queda en silencio, mirando el vaso.

—Ahora es cuando me demuestras que eres capaz de hacer lo que realmente quieres —replica Francia después de unos instantes. _Northern Ireland_ le mira de soslayo y se sonroja de nuevo... y luego mira el baño... y piensa que el problema no es que no quiera, es que le da una vergüenza terrible ir primero a sabiendas de a lo que va y esperarle allí... y mirar a todo el avión creyendo que todos saben a lo que va y todo eso... aprieta los ojos.

—Nadie sabe lo que vamos a hacer —le asegura Francia—. Ni siquiera tú sabes lo que vamos a hacer —agrega más para sí, con una sonrisa.

El inglés le mira otra vez, levantando una ceja.

—Me hago una idea aproximada.

Francia se ríe y le da una palmada en la pierna.

—Venga... no tardaré más de cinco minutos.

Con eso, _Northern Ireland _aprieta los ojos y luego mira los vasos, tratando de escurrir las últimas gotas. Francia le da unos tragos más a su vino, esperando pacientemente, hasta que el menor suspira y se levanta temblando, con la cabeza gacha... y con mucha dificultad y Francia sonríe triunfal en su asiento.

_Northern Ireland _se pasa la mano por el pelo tratando de darse ánimo y cierra los ojos para no mirar a Francia mientras pasa entre el poco espacio que hay entre sus piernas y el asiento de delante... siempre puede no abrirle o algo así, se dice a sí mismo.

Francia le mira todo el tiempo y la cara del inglés es más o menos avergonzado, con cara de "no me hagas esto". Espera (im)pacieeentemente a que _Northern Ireland _se movilice hasta el baño y éste se va hasta el baño con la cabeza gacha para no mirar a nadie a los ojos, arrastrando los pies como si lo llevaran a matar. Más le vale a Francia ser dulce con él luego, no le ha tranquilizado ni un poquito, ha sido bastante cabrón esta vez.

Francia espera poco menos de cinco minutos (o el aproximado), y se levanta, caminando al fondo del avión y pidiendo otra botellita de vino y otro vasito de ginebra, ríendo un poco con la azafata (sólo con fines de interés... para que le dé las botellitas).

Camina de regreso a su lugar y pone el vaso de ginebra en el lugar de _Northern Ireland_ y la botella en el suyo... y se dirige con una sonrisa (y total parsimonia), al baño. Se para frente a la puerta y toca tres veces.

_Northern Ireland_, que está esperando sentado en la taza y ha tenido que hacer esfuerzos GRANDES para convencerse a sí mismo de no largarse, ha abierto tooooodos los armarios, cajones, puertas y trampillas que no estaban atornillados, cambiando la distribución de lo que había dentro, se ha lavado la cara, ha vuelto a sentarse a esperar... se ha mirado a sí mismo al espejo y se ha sonrojado cada vez que lo ha hecho, da un salto hasta quedar prácticamente de pie de la taza del baño al oír los tres golpes.

Francia silba abstraídamente.

El inglés traga saliva, sonrojándose y aún sin saber qué hacer, trata de arreglarse un poco el cabello, sin conseguir nada y acaba histérico por culpa de ello, también se arregla la ropa y luego piensa que Francia podría malinterpretar que esté arreglándose y vuelve a despeinarse y a ponérsela mal, y luego decide que no se ve bien y vuelve a arreglarse cuánto puede... se da unas palmas en la cara tratando de tranquilizarse y darse ánimos y se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que van a hacer (al mirarse al espejo).

Francia vuelve a tocar.

_Northern Ireland_ vuelve a dar un salto y decide mojarse la cabeza y el pelo tanto como puede para calmarse, echándoselo para atrás y luego decide no enfrentarse a Francia, sino solamente quitar el pestillo de la puerta mientras sigue mojándose la cabeza.

El francés entra al baño en cuanto escucha abrirse el pestillo, abriendo la puerta casi encima de _Northern Ireland_ y cerrándola tras él, quedando absolutamente pegado al inglés, y mirándolo descolocado al notar que tiene el cabello empapado.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta sin comprender.

—_I_... —se sonroja—. _I._.. tú has dicho... ¡has tardado un montón! Y yo... ¡y has tardado un montón! y estaba... ¿por qué has tardado tanto? —balbucea _Northern Ireland._

—Tú te has tardado en abrirme —Francia levanta la mano y se la pasa al inglés por el cabello empapado, mientras se acerca un centímetro más a él—. Este baño es pequeño —sonríe a través del espejo—. Y tiene un espejo —sonríe más.

El inglés aparta la vista, muy MUY nervioso. Francia le da un beso en el cuello y baja las manos hasta el botón del pantalón de _Northern Ireland_, desabotonándoselo y bajando el cierre, con absoluta eficiencia.

El menor está tan tenso que es posible que se rompa pronto, se cae sentado en la tapa.

Francia frunce el ceño y se agacha a darle un beso, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y jalándolo para que se levante, pero _Northern Ireland _ofrece un poquito de resistencia porque está realmente muy, muy nervioso.

Francia intensifica el beso, sin dejar de jalarlo esperando que se levante. Al notar que es el francés quién se acerca más, _Northern Ireland _sigue sin levantarse, hasta que el primero se despega, le besa la mandíbula y luego el oído.

—_Cher_... no cabemos los dos si estás sentado en la taza —le susurra acariciándole el cabello—. Tengo... —le besa el lugar secreto de detrás de la oreja—, tengo una idea.

_Northern Ireland _trata de calmarse a sí mismo, respirando mientras Francia habla, después de todo, no está haciendo el ridículo, es decir, esto no es él siendo... sólo él, Francia está ahí también, ha ido expresamente, debe querer también.

El mayor se incorpora (porque estaba agachado sobre _Northern Ireland_), y con una sonrisa, le vuelve a pedir que se levante, a lo que éste le mira y después de tratar de respirar profundamente, se levanta.

El francés le besa en cuanto lo hace, tomándolo de la cintura y jalándolo hacia él. Se deja hacer sin actuar mucho de vuelta. El mayor se separa y le sonríe dulcemente, haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla y poniéndole una mano en los labios.

—No pienses en nadie más... concéntrate en esto —dice, y baja el dedo por su barbilla hasta su cuello y su manzana de Adán. _Northern Ireland _levanta las cejas con eso, sorprendido y luego traga saliva al notar la mano bajando por el cuello.

—¿Por... por qué crees que pienso en alguien más?

Al escucharlo, Francia se sonroja un poco porque al parecer se ha equivocado y baja la vista con un "mmm...", antes de acercarse de nuevo, sin contestar y volver a besarle.

Y, esta vez, _Northern Ireland _se lo devuelve con intereses. Francia sonríe en el beso, tomándolo de la nuca con una mano y de la cintura con la otra, empezando a voltearlo, para que le dé la espalda.

—¡Eh... eh! _What_.. —protesta un poco cuando nota que quiere que se dé la vuelta.

—Shhh —Francia le pone una mano en el labio—. Te he dicho que he tenido una idea —explica, le baja un poco los pantalones y luego mete los pulgares en el resorte de sus calzoncillos, besándole el cuello. _Northern Ireland _apoya una mano en la puerta... y gracias a Dios se da cuenta de que el pestillo no estaba pasado: lo pasa mientras trata de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa para no reaccionar demasiado deprisa.

Francia le gira hasta que queda frente al espejo.

—Quiero que nos veas... —susurra en su oído, bajándole los calzoncillos. El británico se sonroja cuando se los baja y se sonroja muchííííísimo más al verse a sí mismo. Cierra los ojos, apoyando las manos en el espejo.

—Yo creo que no quiero... —admite. Francia sonríe y le da un beso en el oído.

—No sé por qué no quieres... es una de las vistas más sensuales que he tenido...

—Po... porque... —entreabre los ojos y se le olvida lo que iba a decir cuando siente el beso ahí. Y Francia sonríe y se abre el pantalón... ejem.

* * *

_¡Pero que cochinos son estos chicos! Aprovechad las horas robadas antes del drama. ¡Y que no se te olvide agradecerle a Erelbrile!_


	25. Twenty-fifth

Francia hunde la nariz en el pelo detrás de su oreja.

—A mí me parece que... Ha valido la pena. —admite riendo mientras le aprieta un poco y da un beso atrás de la oreja. _Northern Ireland _vuelve a aguantar el aire y luego a soltarlo con un soplido, lentamente, al notar que hace eso. Carraspea.

Francia extiende una mano y toma varias toallas de papel del lavabo, mojándolas un poco y empezando a limpiar la pared, sin ningún esmero.

—El espejo... Me ha gustado —admite Francia sonriendo sin burla.

—El espejo ha sido... —_Northern Ireland _se sonroja y aparta la vista, levantándose, subiéndose los calzoncillos y los pantalones y sacando también toallitas y él sí limpiando como si la vida le fuera en ello, sólo para concentrarse en otra cosa—. Creo que deberíamos volver a nuestros asientos —sentencia cambiando de tema, pensando que, de hecho, no está seguro de, en ESTE momento, querer cruzar un avión entero de personas mirándole.

Francia se levanta también. Y en el reducido espacio, lo toma de la cintura y le levanta la cara. Todavía sin subirse los pantalones, hay que decir. El inglés se queda paralizado, mirándole... y se sonroja otra vez. El mayor le mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—_Merci_ —susurra. _Northern Ireland _parpadea descolocado y Francia le da un beso suave en los labios y luego le suelta, subiéndose los pantalones. El menor carraspea y, nervioso, vuelve a tratar de limpiar como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Creo que... yo... que... tú deberías salir primero... —balbucea.

—Creo que deberíamos salir juntos —sentencia terminando de arreglarse.

—_What? _—le mira con ojos desorbitados—_No... nonononono_... todos... todos sabrán... es decir...

—Sabrán más si salimos separados... —explica Francia mirándole—_Non?_

_Northern Ireland _se lo piensa unos instantes.

—Eso carece absolutamente de lógica.

—Es que si salgo yo y luego tú... ¿Qué pasa si viene alguien más? —le sonríe—. Quizás sea mejor que tú vayas primero —le hace un cariño en la cara.

—Si viene... creo que voy a... hay otro... ¡jum! —bufa y se vuelve a la puerta tomando el pestillo, dispuesto a salir—. Esta bien.

—Puedes salir y cruzar al otro baño si quieres —Francia le pone ambas manos en los hombros al inglés, por la espalda—. Cualquier cosa, échame la culpa —le da un beso en la cabeza.

_Northern Ireland _piensa durante un momento para qué iba a ir al otro baño, sabiendo que será mucho más rápido solamente volver a su asiento, se mira de soslayo un momento en el espejo para asegurarse que todo esta en orden y vuelve a sonrojarse.

Traga saliva, se anima a sí mismo y abre la puerta con cuidado.

—Asegúrate de contar hasta cien al menos antes de venir.

—Bien. —Francia le aprieta los hombros antes de salir y le da una palmadita en el culo al inglés, quien da un pequeño saltito y sale rápidamente, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, completamente rojo y sintiendo de nuevo que quiere que la tierra se lo trague.

Francia sonríe como idiota, sentándose en la taza de nuevo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y echándose a reír, pensando en lo JODIDAMENTE genial que es esto. Unos segundos más tarde, antes de llegar a cien, se levanta, abre la puerta y se va a donde la azafata a conseguirle a _Northern Ireland _otra Ginebra mas.

Éste, con la cabeza gacha como si fuera un niño regañado, completamente ruborizado (pero sin notar su sonrisilla) y sin mirar a nadie, anda todo el pasillo tratando de no cruzar su mirada con nadie (mucho más fácil ahora que todos están de espaldas), llega a sus asientos notando lo que Francia ha pedido antes y vuelve a tomarse la ginebra de un trago, sentándose.

Francia se sienta unos segundos después junto a él, con otro vasito de Ginebra y dos platos de comida caliente, uno arriba del otro.

—¿Quieres? Pensé que podrías tener hambre —le explica—. Y ya que nos perdimos la comida...

El inglés se sonroja otra vez, al parecer, sin motivo aparente, cuando ve que se sienta a su lado y le trae comida.

—Ehm... —vacila. Francia le sonríe y le pasa el vasito de ginebra—. ¿Todo bien?

A la pregunta, _Northern Ireland _asiente nerviosamente.

—Nadie me ha... es decir... no... las azafatas... bueno, eso—Empieza, tomando el vasito.

—Nadie ha notado nada —Francia sonríe y le peina un poco—. ¿Comida?

—Hemos comido en el aeropuerto, no hace ni dos horas —replica el británico sonriendo un poquito y quitándole uno de los platos, porque de hecho, sí tiene un poco de hambre después de todo el ejercicio físico.

—Lo sé... Pero aun así pensé... —se encoge de hombros—. Es una _merde_ siempre, igual, así que deja lo que quieras.

—Esta es comida alemana, no será tan mala como la tuya —le pica sonriendo sin darse cuenta y mirando que hay. Francia levanta las cejas y le da un codazo suave en las costillas.

—No me molestes, claro que mi comida es la mejor —sentencia y _Northern Ireland _le mira de soslayo y se ríe con la boca llena. Francia le sonríe y abre su comida arrugando la nariz.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Col?—El inglés traga antes de responder.

—Eso creo... o quizás algo que ha rascado del fondo de una pecera por su aspecto —bromea.

—Oh... Te parecerá familiar entonces —Francia abre sus cubiertos y toca la comida con cierto asco.

—_Yes_... sobre todo de lo que he comido estos últimos días —replica _Northern Ireland _comiendo un poco más de pan, a lo que el francés lo "fulmina" de reojo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Esa ni tú te la crees —se lleva un trocito a la boca y frunce el ceño. _Northern Ireland _se ríe.

—Venga, no es tan terrible, no pongas esa cara —dice al verle la expresión.

—Su textura es horrenda —protesta el gourmet—. Parece que alguien lo masticó previamente para nosotros —sentencia asqueadillo.

—Estaría bueno con mermelada —suelta _Northern Ireland_... a lo que todos pensamos "Inglaterra, por el amor de Dios". Francia lo mira con cara de absoluto asco.

—_Angleterre_... ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—_What_? ¡Tú haces experimentos de ese tipo todo el tiempo! —se defiende—. Además, esto ya es como mermelada, mermelada de col... solamente que sin azúcar.

El mayor arruga la nariz y le sonríe.

—Eres asqueroso, _mon amour_ —responde afectuosamente.

—¡Jum! —protesta decidiendo que mejor se calla. Con esto, Francia se ríe.

—Mermelada de col —repite asqueado, dándole otra mordida, arrepintiéndose de nuevo. _Northern Ireland_, como quien no quiere la cosa, empieza a robarle de su plato.

Francia sonríe cuando lo ve, pero no lo detiene y _Northern Ireland_,cuando acaba, sigue comiendo de lo que hay en su plato como si nada.

—¿Habrá algún día en que dejes de robarme la comida? —pregunta Francia sonriendo de lado y mirándolo.

—Pero si te estabas... no te... yo... no estaba... jum —empieza cuatro veces sin saber que decir y luego se lleva un gran bocado a la boca. El mayor se ríe, levantando una mano y despeinándole.

—Honestamente me haces un favor —dice y _Northern Ireland _traga.

—Quizás debería devolvértelo entonces —sentencia sin ninguna intención de hacerlo. Francia se ríe de nuevo, poniéndole una mano en la pierna, a lo que _Northern Ireland _tensa un poquito la espalda pero no dice nada—. Quizás debería guardarme un poco para el próximo café —añade desinteresadamente.

—¿Un poco de col? —Francia levanta las cejas y aprieta la mano—. ¡No digas asquerosidades!

El menor sonríe.

—Al parecer funcionaría mejor que la mostaza, quizás podría masticarla yo un poco antes —sigue riéndose el inglés.

—¡Aggg! —aprieta los ojos—. _Angleterre_, _cher!_

El aludido se ríe. Francia lo mira de reojo.

—Como te atrevas...

Ante la amenaza, _Northern Ireland _le mira de soslayo y levanta las cejas, sonriendo con malicia.

—_Scared?_

—_Moi?_ ¿Por ti? ¡Nunca! —sentencia mirándole con una sonrisa. _Northern Ireland _se pasa una mano por el cabello.

—Debo tener algún botecito en la bolsa de mano...

Francia frunce el ceño y se le acerca.

—Pero no vas a sacar el botecito, ¿verdad? —sonríe.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no? —pregunta retándole—. Si no tienes miedo...

—Porque no, porque eres un caballero —le da el clásico beso en la comisura de los labios y obtiene la respuesta clásica y el sonrojo clásico.

—Una cosa no quita la otra, sacar un botecito no es una falta de caballerosidad —responde bajando la vista y el tono. Francia le acaricia la cara y sonríe.

_Northern Ireland _le mira.

—Una cosa es sacar el botecito... Y otra es guardar esta _merde_ —agrega besándole el otro lado de igual manera, y _Northern Ireland _vuelve a reaccionar de igual manera.

—Quizás podría hacer algo aún peor...

—¿Como qué? —susurra. _Northern Ireland _aparta la mirada de Francia buscando la mesita de su asiento medio a tientas con la mano, encontrando el vaso de vino que Francia no se ha bebido y llevándoselo a la boca vaciándolo, pero sin tragárselo. Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Beber mi vino?

_Northern Ireland _traga y sonríe, y Francia le toma de la nuca y lo jala hacia sí, dándole un beso, a lo que el primero trata de sonreír de la forma más sutil que puede y sólo mientras no puede verle porque eso era lo que quería.

Francia cierra los ojos, sin enterarse, profundizándolo todo lo que puede para recuperar su vino y entre los tanto de ginebra que lleva y el vino, seguramente _Northern Ireland_ empezara a decir tonterías de un momento a otro... bueno, eso si se logra revertir el efecto fundidor de su cerebro.

Francia se separa, abriendo los ojos. Y _Northern Ireland_ sigue ahí en su asiento, sin abrir los ojos, aún sonriendo un poquito.

—Ese vino... —susurra. _Northern Ireland _abre los ojos y parpadea un poco y se sonroja otra vez al ver a Francia, sin motivo aparente.—Sabe mejor así —le da otro beso más y una azafata carraspea al lado de sus asientos, a la que, por supuesto, Francia ignora.

_Northern Ireland_ ni siquiera se entera, sinceramente.

La azafata mira alrededor un poco incómoda y carraspea un poco más , el rebelde, intensifica el beso. Y bueno, _Northern Ireland_ en su estado gelatinoso, ¿que va a hacer?

—Ehm... _Herr?_ —pregunta la azafata en voz alta. Francia suelta el aire por la nariz y se separa.

—_Oui_, _oui_... —asiente sin mirarla. _Northern Ireland_ ni siquiera sabe dónde está.

La azafata les da unas instrucciones pidiéndoles los platos porque van a aterrizar ya. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le pasa los platos, sin dejar de mirar a _Northern Ireland _ con cara de idiota.

_Northern Ireland_, por su parte, se acomoda la ropa sin atreverse a mirar a la azafata, con mucho aire de "aquí no ha pasado nada".

Francia, al final, mira a la mujer.

—Lo siento... Es que, si tuviera a unas cejas tan interesantes junto a usted, ¿podría evitarlo? —le pregunta sonriente. La mujer suelta una risita mientras se va y _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a sonrojarse mirando a Francia de soslayo y "fulminándole".

Francia sonríe extendiendo la mano para buscar la de _Northern Ireland_.

—Me tienen envidia —afirma cerrando los ojos. El inglés aparta la mirada, pero se le escapa una media sonrisita, mientras se deja tomar la mano.

—_Git_ —suelta mientras niega, sonriendo, y Francia sonríe, satisfecho, mientras suspira.

Luego, el primero mira por la ventanilla pensando que están cada vez más cerca de que esto se acabe... que antes han podido robarle estas horas al mundo pero que cada vez es más difícil...

Francia por su parte, está en este momento tan contento que no piensa nada de todo eso, así que únicamente tararea algo positivo, meloso y enamorado. Sin darse cuenta, mientras sigue pensando en todo eso, _Northern Ireland _le aprieta un poquito más la mano.

Al sentirlo, Francia abre los ojos, mirando su mano y de reojo también a _Northern Ireland_, levanta la mano del inglés hasta su boca y le da un beso en cada nudillo.

_Northern Ireland _se vuelve a él al notarlo, sonriendo. Francia le mira y le sonríe también, girando la mano del inglés para darle un beso en la palma de la misma. Con esto, él se mueve como quien no quiere la cosa, apoyándose sobre su hombro.

Francia apoya su mandíbula en la cabeza del menor, dándole un beso ahí.

—... ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no estaba asustado? —susurra un instante después.

—_Yes_... —responde sin moverse. Francia le aprieta la mano, y suspira. _Northern Ireland _aprieta los ojos y traga saliva.

Francia cierra los ojos y susurra algo ininteligible que empieza con je... Y termina con ime.

_Northern Ireland _tiembla un poquito pensando en cualquier, cualquier, cualquier estupidez diferente que decir, o de la que hablar.

—¿Y como es que _Prussia and Spain_ fueron a _Varsaw_?

—En avión —responde después de unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados todavía.

—_No_, me refiero a por qué —responde.

—Ah... —Francia aprieta los ojos, recordando por qué están ahí, y pensando que en realidad... No es que quiera decirle—. Era... Necesario —contesta ambiguamente.

—_Necessary?_ —pregunta. Francia se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose triste de repente. _Northern Ireland _levanta la cabeza y le mira.—_What's_ _wrong?_ —pregunta sin entender, al verle la cara.

—Nada... Es... Es que no sé qué va a pasar en _Moscou_... —admitey vuelve a levantar la mano de _Northern Ireland_ para darle un beso. Éste baja la vista, entendiendo.

—Ha sido divertido —admite.

—_Non!_ —lo mira muy, muy angustiado—. No... No hables como si...—le pone un dedo de la otra mano en la boca, y _Northern Ireland _aprieta los labios en un gesto un poco de desasosiego.

—Está siendo divertido —le sonríe—. Y tú siempre serás _mon petit lapin_ —le susurra y le da un beso en la frente.

_Northern Ireland _se pasa una mano por el cabello.

—Aún no puedo creer que... —sonríe.

—_Quoi?_ —Francia lo mira de reojo. _Northern Ireland _sonríe de nuevo y el avión aterriza.

Francia tiene capturada la mano del inglés TODO el rato hasta que les permiten levantarse porque le ha dicho que tiene miedo y que España y Prusia están ahí para recoger los pedazos y que le quiere y de nuevo lo esta viendo... Como se le va de las manos sin poder hacer nada.

_Northern Ireland_ se da cuenta de ello, pensando si no será que Francia tiene miedo de los aterrizajes

Francia sigue apretando su mano mientras se levantan, hasta que tienen que caminar por el pasillo y no le queda de otra más que soltarle. _Northern Ireland_ toma su bolsa de mano, colgándosela y luego pone sus manos en la cintura de Francia para que no se le cuele nadie mientras andan por el pasillo. Francia sonríe al sentir sus manos, caminando leeeeento.

_Northern Ireland_ no se da cuenta mientras comprueba que no se les olvide nada y se preocupa de no tropezarse con algo, pensando que simplemente debe haber gente sacando sus bolsas invadiendo el camina a una velocidad digna de Austria en sus mejores y más insoportables momentos (según Suiza), y cuando llega a la puerta del avión pone sus manos sobre las de _Northern Ireland _, para evitar que las quite.

_Northern Ireland_ parpadea al notarlo y se sonroja un poco.

—Ehm... —balbucea, porque de hecho no es muy cómodo andar de esta manera. El mayor le suelta una mano y le pasa su propio brazo por encima de los hombros, obligándole a abrazarle por la cintura.

—_Moscou_... La última vez que estuvimos aquí fue en julio... —se ríe recordando la anécdota. El inglés se deja abrazar y no mueve la mano del sitio, como si no se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que hace.

—Oh, por la Reina... —se ríe un poco recordando eso.

—La mejor parte fue la del cura, la cara que hizo cuando te vio mirando la _fleur du lis_ —niega con la cabeza ríendo, y _Northern Ireland _se sonroja.

—Yo no estaba mirando... todo eso... _bloody_ _hell!_ —trata de defenderse sin saber como. Francia se ríe.

—Admito que no es una de nuestras mejores anécdotas...

—Y el pelo verde... y el barco... y mi ropa... y... —_Northern Ireland _se frota los ojos mientras niega con desaprobación (pero sonríe).

—Es por mucho la más decadente de la década... —concede Francia—. El pelo verde se te veía sorprendentemente... Mal —se ríe—. No resaltaba el verde de tus ojos... Me gusta más el color paja.

—Para eso debería llevarlo rosa o rojo —le mira de reojo un poco incómodo.

—Rosa... —valora.

—Cosa que no va a suceder —asegura _Northern Ireland_.

—Quizás en otros diez años —se ríe Francia, deteniéndose en la banda para recoger las maletas. _Northern Ireland _le suelta para buscar su maleta como si no midiera más o menos el mismo tamaño que una cría de orca.

Francia toma sus dos maletas que salen primero, y espera a _Northern Ireland_, observándolo con una sonrisa.

_Northern Ireland_ frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Seguro los que subieron el equipaje eran franceses y por eso mi maleta saldrá la última.

—Si es que sale —responde el mayo, sonriendo todavía.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso si que no! ¡No pueden haber perdido mi equipaje! —_Northern Ireland_ agobiado.

—Hombre, no sería tan grave. Yo traigo aquí una maleta entera con ropa tuya—le tranquiliza.

—¡Aun así! ¡Hay cosas muy valiosas y muy importantes en esa maleta! —protesta como si realmente tuviera algo que no fuera valioso e importante según él... pensando en la ropa idéntica y todo lo de los micrófonos. Francia levanta las cejas.

— ¿Como qué?

—¡Pues mi ropa y mis cosas! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mi neceser y mis zapatos y mi pijama! ¡Porque tengo un pijama! —suelta sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente implica hacer esa aclaración.

—¿Tienes uno? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo he visto? —sonríe con ESA sonrisa.

—¿Como que nunca lo has...? —empieza _Northern Ireland_—. Pues debe ser porque no... —explica y entonces se da cuenta, sonrojándose terriblemente—. _Bloody_ _wanker_ —susurra, y Francia se ríe.

—Gracias a Dios nunca lo necesitamos, _cher._

_Northern Ireland _refunfuña algo por lo bajo, ni siquiera sabe qué porque no sabe qué decir, de hecho y acaba carraspeando.

—_Bollocks_.

Francia sonríe.

—Venga, no hagas drama. ¿No es ésa tu maleta? —señala a lo lejos una enooooorme.

—¡Ah! —_Northern Ireland _sonríe contento yendo hacía allí y mientras está tratando de bajarla de la cinta y le grita a la gente de por ahí, alguien llama a Francia por la espalda con unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Francia se gira para ver quien le llama y... Canadá sonríe tímidamente levantando una mano.

—_Allô._

—Oh... —Francia frunce un poco la nariz al verlo—. _Canada_ —le saluda sorprendido—. Qué... Gusto —se le acerca para darle el beso habitual y se detiene a sí mismo, dándole un doble beso.

—No sabía si eras tú —sonríe el americano—. Pero te he visto... acabo de recuperar mis maletas, hemos tenido mucho problemas y no nos las han entregado hasta ahora —explica mientras _Northern Ireland_ le ve a lo lejos y se queda blanco y paralizado (lo cual es bastante estúpido, pero al parecer Inglaterra no es capaz de distinguir entre Estados Unidos y Canadá).

—_Merde_... —protesta y luego se da cuenta—. ¿Hemos?

—Bueno, todos los pasajeros que íbamos en el avión —aclara Canadá.

—Aaah... —asiente—. Pues... Qué mal.

_Northern Ireland_ mira alrededor realmente nervioso y se larga corriendo a los lavabos creyendo que es Estados Unidos, por si acaso _Great Britain_ estuviera por ahí.

—Yo... —Francia vacila y mira a la banda—. Vengo... —busca al inglés—. Yo... —frunce el ceño al notar que no está. Canadá mira también ha donde está mirando Francia—. Cuida esto un poco, _s'il vous plaît_.

—Ah... _oui_ —responde el americano, tomando las maletas de Francia, y éste camina a la banda, a donde ha visto por última vez al inglés y le busca... Gira sobre su eje intentando ver si está por ahí, y nada... Y después de unos diez largos minutos termina por volver con Canadá.

—¿Qué se te ha perdido? ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo? —se ofrece Canadá mirando a Francia sin entender.

—Pen.. Pensé que... —sigue con el ceño fruncido, algo decepcionado—. Yo... Creí ver a _Angleterre_ por aquí...

Canadá levanta las cejas.

—_Angleterre_? _Non_, he visto el vuelo de _Londres_, ha llegado hace rato. Ya deberían estar en el hotel, será alguien que se le parece —sonríe, amablemente y un poco sin entender. Francia suspira.

—Debo haber visto mal... —concede sacando el teléfono del bolsillo y escribiendo un mensaje y luego borrándolo con el ceño todavía fruncido... Volviéndole a escribir "ahora entiendo". Termina por enviar.

_Northern Ireland_ está tratando de llamar por teléfono a _Great Britain_ desesperadamente desde dentro del baño.

—Ehm... entonces... ¿quieres compartir taxi? —propone Canadá mirando sin entender por qué Francia parece tan enojado de aludido mira el teléfono unos instantes, ansioso, ignorando a Canadá mientras empieza a caminar a la salida.

El americano sigue a Francia, agobiado, sin entender nada... como siempre, vamos.

_xoOXOox_

_Great Britain_ se baja del taxi frente al Hotel que Canadá le ha dicho a Estados Unidos, después de pagar.

Estados Unidos sonríe, con una mano en la bolsa y su maleta y la de _Great Britain_ en la otra.

—Dame —le pide su bolsa para que no cargue con todo.

—Nah... Tú eres un viejito y puedes cansarte —bromea el menor, empezando a andar.

—¡No soy un viejito! —protesta _Great Britain _siguiéndole—. Oye...

—_What_? —pregunta Estados Unidos distraídamente.

—Tengo... Voy a hacer algo y no te va a gustar, pero necesito que no... Que actúes como un adulto. Todo va a estar bien —le advierte el europeo, entrando. El otro frunce el ceño, habiendo llamado su atención con eso del adulto y actúes en la misma frase.

—Ehhhhh... _What_? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que voy a... Necesito que no hagas un drama —pide _Great Britain _otra vez.

—¿Un drama por qué? —se detienen frente al mostrador.

—Voy a hacer algo que no te va a gustar, pero solo es por las apariencias, ¿vale?—Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—Y ante la pregunta, _Great Britain _suspira.

—Voy a... Pedir un cuarto.

—Errr... Vale —lo mira un poco sin comprender—. ¿Te espero en los sillones de allá o aquí?

—_No_, me refiero a un cuarto para mí y otro para ti —aclara el europeo.

_Estados Unidos _abre la boca de nuevo cómicamente.

—_Please_ —suplica _Great Britain _levantando las manos.

—_W-__What_? _Why_? —protesta.

—Por... _Russia_... Por la... Vulnerabilidad —explica—. Yo no... Es decir, no voy a usarlo, pero...

—_Cause the __fucking_ _Russia?_ ¿Qué tiene que ver el tarado comunista con que pidas un _fucking_ cuarto? —protesta encendiéndose al instante por la mención del ruso.—No quiero —sentencia cruzándose de brazos.

—No voy a usarlo, —repite el inglés—. Pero... Necesito que... ¿Recuerdas lo que hablábamos sobre que yo te hacia vulnerable? ¿Quieres que _Russia_ sea consciente?

—No me importa nada que tenga que ver con el estúpido comunista —le mira—. Si lo vas a pedir es para algo... —frunce el ceño—. Es _fucking_ absurdo que por el _fucking_ _Russia_ estemos peleando. Quiero un cuarto contigo —sigue Estados Unidos, mirándole.

—_Yes_, yo estaré contigo, en tu cuarto pero... Necesito uno. _Please_, no hagas una escena —vuelve a pedir _Great Britain_. Estados Unidos le mira enojado una vez más, y un segundo después se gira con la mujer.

—Un cuarto para _Mr. England and Mr. America_ JUNTOS. Porque... ¿Sabe? Somos pareja. Y puede ir a decirle al estúpido commie, de _fucking_ _shit_ y si él cree que por eso puede vencerme... Que se atreva —pega en el mostrador.

_Great Britain_ se palmea la frente y Estados Unidos lo mira de reojo.

—_What?_

—Esto no es ganarte, es por mí... Ya te he dicho que voy a estar contigo...—trata de razonar. La mujer los mira intermitentemente sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Para qué quieres un cuarto si no es por él? Si es por él es porque le tienes miedo y... —Estados Unidos se cruza de brazos—. No deberías tenerle miedo si me tienes a mí.

—No es por miedo, si fuera miedo te habría dicho que no estaré contigo de plano —frunce el ceño y el menor abre la boca de nuevo mirándole azorado—. Y no estoy diciendo eso —sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Entonces? ¡Por qué quieres un cuarto!—pregunta el estadounidense con los brazos cruzados.

—Sólo... _Please_ —suplica—estoy tratando de razonar contigo y que lo sepas, podría hacerlo con menos problemas sin decirte nada.

—_What_? —vuelve a mirarlo azorado—. Jo... Es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo en mi cuarto? —le mira desconsolado.

—Podría hacerlo y no lo hago... Sí quiero estar contigo —acaba, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Para qué quieres un cuarto aparte entonces? —pregunta Estados Unidos sonriendo un poco—. ¡Es innecesario!

—_Russia_ pagará los cuartos, no veo por qué iba a merecerse ahorrarse uno y más después que te ha colgado esta mañana y ni siquiera me ha llamado a mí —propone _Great Britain. _El estadounidensese lo piensa.

—Ése es un buen punto... Entonces queremos tres.

_Great Britain _sonríe.

—Pero vas a dormir conmigo y todo conmigo, ¿verdad? Esto es sólo para que se quede vacío... ¿Verdad?

—_Yes_ —asegura el inglés, un poco incómodo, claro. Estados Unidos sonríe.

—Hubieras empezado por decirme que era para vengarte de él.

_Great Britain_se ríe nervioso.

—Ehm... _Yes_... ¿Has vuelto ha hablar con _Canada_? —cambia de tema mientras les preparan los papeles de los cuartos, de hecho, cambia de tema estúpidamente porque es obvio que no lo ha hecho, ha estado con él todo el tiempo y además Canadá está en el avión.

—Nop... —le sonríe—. ¿Para?

_Great Britain _niega con la cabeza.

—_No_... bueno, para saber si ha llegado bien y todo eso, me pareció un poquitín agobiado cuando hablamos con él en Heathrow.

Mientras tanto, suena el teléfono de _Great Britain_... quien mira el número.

—_Is the Prime Minister_, acaba tú con esto, _please_ —pide a Estados Unidos señalando el mostrador mientras se aleja de allí para hablar con _Northern Ireland._

—_What's up? _—saluda _Great Britain_ rápidamente—. Ahora iba a escribirte la dirección del hotel.

—_Where are you?_ —Pregunta _Northern Ireland_ histericolocoperdido, con la voz resonando por el eco del baño.

—En la recepción del hotel, estaba convenciendo a _America_ de lo de los cuartos —responde—. ¿Ya estás en _Moscow_?

—_Are you kidding me?_ ¡Estoy en el aeropuerto, acabo de ver a _the_ _kid_ en la cinta de recogida de maletas! —protesta _Northern Ireland._

—_What? No!_ ¡Hace más de tres cuartos de hora que nos fuimos del aeropuerto!

—Oh... _bloody_ _hell_... _bloody,_ _bloody_ _hell!_ —vuelve a protestar masajeándose las sienes.

—_What? __What's up? _—pregunta _Great Britain_ nervioso al oír el tono.

—¿Y a quién he visto yo hablando con... ?—_Northern Ireland _se muerde el labio para no decirlo.

—_What?_ ¿Hablando con quién? —pregunta _Great Britain._

—_Nothing_, _forget it._ —_Northern Ireland_niega con la cabeza—. Necesito los datos del hotel y necesito que... cuando te haga una llamada perdida desaparezcas durante un rato.

—_Yes_, _yes_, _I know_, por si te cruzas a alguien por el pasillo o algo así, me quedaré en el cuarto... y dejaré tu llave en recepción —asegura _Great Britain_—. Nos veremos antes de bajar a la cena para hablar de eso; cuando estés aquí, avísame —sentencia.

—_Yes_... _of course_ —suelta _Northern Ireland _de mala gana, colgando. _Great Britain_ cuelga también y vuelve con Estados Unidos.

Suena el teléfono de Francia mientras están en el taxi.

"_I'm sorry_".

Canadá sigue hablando de...algo... no importa en cualquier caso, porque sólo lo hace para relajar el ambiente y nadie le está escuchando. Francia ve el mensaje y niega con la cabeza, guardándose el teléfono en la bolsa... Y mirando por la ventana. Sin escuchar a Canadá, obviamente y cierra los ojos hasta que se estacionan en el hotel.

Cuando llegan, le pide a Canadá de mala gana que pague y que ya harán cuentas. Saca su maleta y entra por la puerta.

Canadá se queda en el taxi haciéndolo, efectivamente.

_Great Britain_ está en el mostrado acabando de dejar ahí la llave del otro cuarto diciendo que él mismo pasará a recogerla en cuanto la necesite al tiempo que manda el mensaje a _Northern Ireland._

Así que de todos modos Francia baja un poco molesto, angustiado, en su mayoría... Tenso y de malas, odiando secretamente a Canadá, porque ahora seguro no obtendrá un cuarto con puerta con el inglés, además que ¡le ha abandonado tan solo por ver a Canadá con él! Hala, si ni siquiera estaban hablando o juntos, ni lo estaba tocando ni nada de nada de nada. En fin, así iba a ser Moscú y eso tendría que aguantarse. Quizás España tenía razón al preguntarle si lo soportaría... Quizás no lo soportara. Pasándose una mano por la cara y acomodándose el cabello, se dirige a la recepción tratando de aparentar que TODO está perfectamente bien. Camina unos cuantos metros y se queda textualmente paralizado.

_Great Britain_ se vuelve a Estados Unidos aún sin notar a Francia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el tercero que has pedido? —le pregunta al estadounidense en relación a los cuartos.

—Pues... Lo mismo que con el segundo —responde descolocado—. _Nothing._

—_Good_. Entonces dejemos aquí la llave también —sentencia sonriéndole y devolviéndosela a la mujer de la recepción.

—Las dos... ¿Las de las dos habitaciones, no? —pregunta Estados Unidos sonriendo.

—_Ye._.. _yes_ —asegura _Great Britain _desinteresadamente notando una mirada en su nuca y volviéndose inseguro hacia donde está Unidos le pone una mano en el hombro y se le acerca, dándole un beso en la nuca al parecer, porque se ha dado la vuelta.

Francia sigue ahí, viendo la escena flipando y _Great Britain_ da un pequeño respingo sin esperarse el beso, mira Francia y frunce el ceño, poniéndose en guardia AUTOMÁTICAMENTE.

—Tú estabas... —susurra Francia, mira a Estados Unidos y cierra los ojos. _Great Britain_ sigue escrutando a Francia, en guardia. El mayor traga saliva.

—_Allô_... —susurra.

Estados Unidos mira a Francia y le saluda.

—¡Hey! _France! Hello!_

_Great Britain _sigue en silencio unos instantes.

—_Good afternoon_ —saluda el inglés en tensión. Francia le mira intensamente unos segundos, hasta que Estados Unidos habla de nuevo. Este abraza a _Great Britain_ de los hombros, muy tranquilo.

—¿Sabes algo de _my_ _brother_? ¿No te lo encontraste en el aeropuerto?

Canadá se hace notar detrás de Francia, como si llevara ahí un rato.

—_Hello_ —saluda tímidamente a Estados Unidos. _Great Britain_ se incomoda un poco con el abrazo, porque a Inglaterra el tsundere estas cosas le incomodan, así que se mueve para que le suelte tratando de no perder el contacto visual con Francia por cualquier amenaza. Éste mira el abrazo afligido y traga saliva de nuevo, sintiendo los celos treparle por las piernas. Sonríe levemente cuando se quita, mirando a _Great Britain_ a los ojos.

—... Eh... _Ou_... _Oui,_ él... —escucha a su espalda a Canadá.

—¡Hey! _Brother! _—Estados Unidos suelta a _Great Britain_ y le sonríe a Canadá—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Has visto el nuevo de _Resident Evil_?

—_Yes_, he venido jugando un poco en el avión —sonríe Canadá, acercándosele. En cuanto Estados Unidos le pone atención a Canadá, Francia mira a _Great Britain_ y le sonríe bien, cerrándole un ojo.

—¡Está _awesome_! ¿Ya llegaste a la parte de la iglesia? —Estados Unidos saca el PSP del bolsillo—. Mira ésta...

_Great Britain_ se pone completamente tenso. Sobrerreacciona frunciendo el ceño y dando un pasito hacia atrás... se vuelve a Estados Unidos.

—Oye... voy a subir al cuarto, _ok?_

Canadá se acerca para mirar la PSP de Estados Unidos buscando la suya en la mochila. Francia parpadea sin entender del todo la reacción y sin dejar de mirar a _Great Britain_ con sonrisa de bobo.

—_Sure_, ¿qué habitación? —pregunta distraído... aunque, rápidamente, Francia cae en la cuenta de que es sólo UNA habitación y se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Ahora comparten habitación? —pregunta Francia sin pensar e incluso, poder detenerse a sí mismo, en un tono mucho más herido que burlón.

—Como que qué habitación,_ git_, solamente tengo la llave de una —riñe _Great Britain _a Estados Unidos y fulmina la PSP—. Tienes que prestar más atenci... —se detiene al oír a Francia—. Eso no te importa, _frog_ —responde agresivo.

—No recuerdo el número... —se defiende Estados Unidos igual de distraído.

—No, no, dale aquí, dale aquí —Canadá trata de darle instrucciones a su hermano, mientras mira su pantalla también distraídamente... y seguramente eso es como tratar de darle instrucciones a alguien que está gritando con un megáfono.

Francia parpadea y le da un escalofrío, asumiendo que es parte de la actuación... Y vaya buena actuación. Baja la mirada aun así.

—Claro que no me importa... —susurra—... _Rosbif_ —agrega desganado, pensando que todo esto es bastante jodido—. Voy... Voy a registrarme.

—La _bloody_ trescientos siete, _America_ —suelta _Great Britain_ entre dientes mientras se cuelga al cuello su única bolsa, dispuesto a largarse sin hacer caso a Francia, que levanta la vista de todos modos, y se pasa la mano por el cabello. Sonriéndole tristemente a _Great Britain _mientras pasa a su lado para ir al mostrador.

—_Yes_, _yes_... Trescientos nueve —"repite" Estados Unidos distraído.

—¡Siete,_ git_! He dicho siete —le corrige _Great Britain _dando otro pasito atrás cuando siente a Francia demasiado cerca (es decir, a menos de dos metros).

—Yo también tengo que pedir un cuarto —cae en la cuenta Canadá.

—Ok... Setecientos nueve —repite Estados Unidos ¡picando botones!

Francia le mira descolocado, tensándose también y volviendo a sentir el nudo en la garganta. _Great Britain_ pone los ojos en blanco y piensa que ya Estados Unidos mirara el número en la llave cuando quiera subir, dándose la vuelta para irse.

—_A-__Angleterre_... —le llama Francia, sin poder evitarlo, dando un paso hacia él antes de que se vaya._ Great Britain_ se detiene, tenso, sin darse la vuelta.

—_What?_

Mientras, Estados Unidos a lo suyo, y Canadá lo mismo.

Francia lo mira afligido, aunque está de espaldas. Siente un nudo en la garganta y sólo atina a susurrar "no olvides" recordando sus palabras_. Great Britain_ frunce el ceño sin saber de qué habla.

—¿Que no olvide qué? —pregunta dándose la vuelta un poco para mirarle. Francia lo mira a los ojos unos instantes, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, sin saber qué decir; _Great Britain_ chasquea la lengua con fastidio al no haber reacción y pone los ojos en blanco dándose la vuelta, entendiendo que seguramente tiene algo que ver con toda la mierda que ha pasado en París y que ni siquiera sabe de qué va, porque _Northern Ireland_ es completamente idiota.

Francia frunce el ceño un poco y termina por girarse a firmar los papeles de ingreso y tomar su llave.

Estados Unidos grita de repente "MUEREEEEE" y termina por reírse a carcajadas, junto a Canadá.

El francés toma su llave y sin decir nada más, camina al elevador, pasándose la mano por el cabello de nuevo, tratando de entender... Joder, hacia menos de tres horas que estaban teniendo sexo fantástico en el avión y acariciándose la manos, y ahora parece que ni siquiera lo recuerda. Niega con la cabeza pensando que esto debe ser culpa del _bloody_ _garçón_ de _merde_ que está ahí ignorándole y con quien... España tenía razón... Va a pasar la noche en SU cuarto.

* * *

_Ahí empieza a desencadenarse el drama. ¿Un abrazo colectivo a Francia? _

_(y un agradecimiento colectivo a __Erelbrile por la edición?)_


	26. Twenty-sixth

_Great Britain_ llega a su cuarto y decide que va a darse un baño porque además, _Northern Ireland_ le hace una llamada perdida nada más dejar su segundo llega, entonces...

Estados Unidos sigue con su PSP.

_Great Britain_ sube al cuarto de _Northern Ireland_, le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, se visten, se preparan los micrófonos...

Ambos discuten sobre el plan de la noche y _Northern Ireland_ se larga a buscar a Francia dejando a _Great Britain_ inmovilizado en el cuarto, es decir, no puede salir de ahí mientras _Northern Ireland_ esté dando vueltas para que no les vean a los dos.

Estados Unidos sigue en el hall con Canadá, apalancados en los sillones o algo así cuando suena el teléfono de Francia. Éste suspira y contesta el teléfono, sin decir nada al ver que es "_Rosbif_".

—_France?_ —Pregunta _Northern Ireland_ con la voz agitada por la carrera, bajando por las escaleras.

—_Oui_ —contesta él, frunciendo el ceño por el tono agitado.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta el inglés en el mismo tono, apresurado.

—¿Ahora sí te importa? —pregunta suave, hecho bolita en su cama. _Northern Ireland _aprieta los ojos.

—_France_, _please_, no tengo mucho tiempo...

—En mi cuarto —responde.

—¿Qué número es? —pregunta.

—Seis. Cero. Tres —indica Francia.

—_Bollocks! _—protesta porque está en el segundo piso—Ahora subo.

Francia se sienta en la cama.

—¿Subes... Aquí? —levanta las cejas.

—_Yes_, sólo dame un minuto, pensaba que estabas más abajo —confiesa _Northern Ireland _corriendo escaleras arriba otra vez.

—Bien —responde Francia y cuelga, caminando al baño para arreglarse y sintiéndose TERRIBLEMENTE patético.

_Northern Ireland _cuelga guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras sube los dos últimos pisos y se detiene un segundo frente a su puerta para recuperar el aliento, antes de golpear. Francia tarda unos cuantos segundos en abrir... Pero acaba por hacerlo. Cambiado de ropa, peinado y perfumado.

El inglés da un respingo levantando la cabeza al verle... traga saliva.

—Hay... Tengo que hablar contigo —le empuja dentro del cuarto sin pedir permiso, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Francia se deja meter en la habitación, mirándole.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Esto... Esto no va a tener mucho sentido para ti, pero es muy importante que me escuches y lo entiendas... No tengo mucho tiempo, así que trataré de ir al grano —empieza. Francia lo mira.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mira, de algún modo, me voy a ir de este cuarto antes de la próxima... Media hora... De hecho, tendré suerte si es antes de diez minutos. No tengo ni idea de cómo ni por qué —explica _Northern Ireland_—. Pero no voy... No voy a querer irme —se sonroja un poco al confesarlo.

Francia se le acerca un poco, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Aun así, me iré... Y luego de algún modo volveré, también en un tiempo mínimo, aunque seguramente de forma diferente; me notarás diferente, seguro. Querré hablar contigo —explica. Francia frunce el ceño.

—¿No vas a querer irte y luego volverás?No entiendo nada, _Angleterre_ —se le acerca más, pero no saca las manos de los bolsillos.

—Sí, olvida eso, solo va a pasar. Lo importante es que lo que te diré entonces será... Mentira, será mentira en gran parte —explica—. ¿Entiendes?

Francia le mira fijamente.

—¿Y por qué vas a hacer eso? —pregunta en un susurro.

—No debes dejar que te afecte si realmente... Bueno... Tú decidirás lo que tienes que hacer, pero tienes que saberlo antes de decidir —sentencia.

En el hall suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos. Él contesta.

—Voy a hacer eso porque estoy asustado y porque no tengo ni idea de como llevar esto ni qué es lo mejor —confiesa _Northern Ireland. _Francia lo mira y en dos pasos, está ahí abrazándole y dándole un beso. _Northern Ireland_ corresponde, _of course._

_Great Britain_ le dice que si quiere ir a cenar algo que vaya a buscarle al cuarto de Francia, quien le ha pedido que vaya y está muy pesado.

Estados Unidos accede sin pensarlo demasiado, preguntando el número del cuarto.

_Great Britain_ se lo dice, puesto que lo ha oído antes en recepción y Estados Unidos camina al elevador después de despedirse de Canadá, quién se va por fin a pedir un cuarto.

Francia abraza al inglés, de manera bastante desesperada y angustiada.

_Northern Ireland_ trata de calmar a Francia acariciándole la espalda.

—_I'm sorry_... ¿Has entendido verdad? Será... Es decir, no será del todo cierto, tú sabes la verdad...

—No se si puedo hacer esto... —confiesa Francia abrazándole más fuerte. Estados Unidos llega al piso seis y sale del elevador—. Está él aquí... Y yo te quiero a ti aquí, conmigo... No con él —le mira a la cara y le da un beso en los labios.

—Puedes solamente no abrirme la puerta —propone _Northern Ireland _cerrando los ojos y pensando que eso implicará que tampoco le abrirá cuando vuelva luego—. Yo... —vacila.

—No puedo no abrirte la puerta... —lo mira de nuevo triste y _Northern Ireland _aprieta los ojos y hunde la cara en su pecho.

—_Bloody hell._

—_Je t'aime_ —susurra abrazándole con mucha fuerza, cuando tocan la puerta del cuarto de Francia.

—_I_... _I_... —balbucea muy nervioso tratando de decidir qué decir, cuando escucha la puerta. Entonces, aprieta los ojos—_Bollocks! Bloody_ _bugger_y _bollocks_!

Francia no sabe qué hacer.

—¿Sabes quién es?

Estados Unidos vuelve a tocar.

—_Iggy! _—grita y Francia escucha quién es y palidece—. Bueno, si quieres voy yo.

_Northern Ireland_ palidece al oír la voz de Estados Unidos, eso ha sido un _bloody_ golpe bajo. Francia lo mira a los ojos y le toma con una mano del cuello de la camisa, hablando en un susurro.

—_Angleterre_... _Que faites-vous? _—pregunta en el tono más plano que consigue.—¿Qué haces?

—Yo... Te he dicho que esto... _I'm sorry_ —balbucea _Northern Ireland _sin saber qué hacer, tomando su muñeca para que le suelte.

—Vienes aquí, me dices todas esas cosas... Y le pides a él que venga por ti... —se le empañan los ojos—. ¿Que quieres demostrarme? —pregunta Francia con voz quebrada, escrutándole con la mirada.

Estados Unidos vuelve a golpear la puerta.

—_Iggy?_

—_Please_ —suplica el inglés. Francia le suelta limpiándose la cara con una mano.

—No soy tan fuerte —sentencia bajando la vista y caminando al baño. _Northern Ireland_ aguanta el aire un momento.

—Yo... Tampoco —susurra yendo a la puerta y abriéndola.

—¡Heeeeey! —Estados Unidos le sonríe infantilmente—. ¿Listo?—_Northern Ireland_ le mira tristemente y luego sonríe medio de lado.

—_Hello._

—_Hello_! —se mete las manos a las bolsas de la chaqueta—. Venga, ¿nos vamos?

El inglés mira de reojo hacia dentro del cuarto una última vez.

—_Yes_... —asiente saliendo.

Francia escucha la puerta cerrarse y aprieta los ojos, frente al espejo. Esto... Esto ha sido un golpe bajo... Pero, a la vez, se ha atrevido a decirle al estadounidense que estaba con él. Eso... Todo eso carecía de lógica. TODO carecía de lógica.

Lo del aeropuerto por Canadá, la recepción... ¿Como había llegado tan rápido...? ¡Y con Estados Unidos! ¡Y con otra ropa! ¿Por qué portarse tan distinto? ¿Por qué irle a ver? ¿Por qué mandarle al niño? ¿Qué quería decir que no era tan fuerte? Abre los ojos y se limpia la cara con un poco de agua.

Quizás... Quizás era un buen momento para hablarle a España y... Niega con la cabeza... No. Hablarle a España era darle la razón y darlo todo por perdido y... Bueno. Al final, Inglaterra había ido ahí a pedirle una disculpa y... A darle migajas.

Joder.

Niega con la cabeza y sale del baño, planteándose hablarle a Canadá para irse a tomar una copa...

_Great Britain_ mira su reloj en cuanto Estados Unidos ha colgado y decide esperar un rato, finalmente suspira tragando saliva y se levanta, esto va a ser complicado y _Northern Ireland_ ya puede darle las gracias.

Mientras, Francia piensa que quizás eso no le vendría mal. Eso o pedir una cubeta de helado y sentarse toda la noche en su cuarto a ver una comedia romántica y a llorar como Magdalena. Sonríe tristemente por la ocurrencia dándose cuenta de lo patético que suena. Así que toma el control, prende la tele y empieza a hacer zapping mientras observa el menú de comida al cuarto y marca para pedir el helado más grande que tengan, sintiéndose un poquito mejor con esto.

Diez minutos después, llaman a la puerta del cuarto de Francia.

_Great Britain_ se humedece los labios con nerviosismo mientras mira alrededor.

Francia se levanta y con el control en la mano, sin quitarle los ojos a _Love_ _Actually_ en la tele, camina hasta la puerta dispuesto a recibir su helado, así que desfajado y arrugado, abre la puerta distraídamente sin ver por la mirilla siquiera y el aire se le termina cuando ve al inglés de pie ahí, destruyendo la tranquilidad que tenía hasta hace unos momentos.

_Great Britain_ le mira levantando las cejas, sin moverse de su sitio.

—_An... Angleterre_ —susurra desencajado... Y un poco apenado. Y luego abre más la puerta y se quita de ella para invitarle a pasar.

—_Good afternoon,_ _France_ —saluda _Great Britain _de forma distante y niega con la cabeza cuando ve que le permite el frunce el ceño y regresa a la puerta, sacando la cabeza y mirando el pasillo, tratando de encontrar al niño. Vuelve la mirada al menor al ver que no está y sonríe un poco.

—Has vuelto.

—_Please_, puedes bajar al bar del hotel en unos... Diez minutos —pide _Great Britain_.

—Al... Bar del... —descolocado—. Y el... —baja el tono y se incomoda—. ¿Y el _garçón_?

—_America_ está perfectamente bien —responde. Francia parpadea y sonríe genuinamente.

—_Oui_. Sí puedo bajar al bar del hotel en diez minutos.

—_Thank you_ —asiente _Great Britain_ seriamente y se da media vuelta para irse, pero antes de que lo logre, Francia lo toma del brazo, lo gira hacia él y le da un beso en los labios, sonriendo.

_Great Britain_ abre los ojos como platos y vacila un momento... Finalmente le empuja para que le suelte y antes de que el británico pueda reaccionar demasiado, le suelta y sonriendo, se deja empujar dando un paso atrás y metiéndose en su cuarto.

—¡Diez minutos! —grita y sin más, cierra la puerta.

_Great Britain_ se palmea la frente frotándose los ojos y se baja al bar y se pide algo fuerte como... _Whiskey._

Francia se tarda unos veinte minutos en estar listo... Bañado, vestido, peinado, rasurado, arreglado y sonriente, llega al bar y busca al inglés. _Great Britain_ está sentado en la barra con el vaso en la mano, pensando en cómo va a hacer esto.

El mayor lo localiza, y se le acerca por la espalda, depositando una rosa roja entre él y el vaso, susurrándole un "_Allô_" al oído y sentándose al lado suyo.

_Great Britain_ da un salto bajándose del taburete de golpe y Francia le sonríe. Después, el menor mira la rosa y toma su vaso sin tocarla.

—Vamos a una mesa, _please_.

Francia parpadea y mira la rosa de reojo.

—Ve, yo pido algo para mí y te alcanzo.

—_Good_ —asiente, llevándose el vaso y eligiendo una mesa, no demasiado escondida y tampoco demasiado en medio.

Francia pide una copa de vino y mientras se la dan, toma la rosa con el ceño un poco fruncido. Le corta el palo y se la pone en el ojal girándose a buscar a _Great Britain_, ya con su copa en la mano. Lo localiza y camina de nuevo hasta él, mirándole intensamente.

_Great Britain_ sigue con el vaso entre las manos, tomando otro sorbo y Francia pasa por atrás de él, rozándole la nuca con la mano discretamente y se le sienta al lado, colocando la copa enfrente y sonriendo.

El menor tiene un escalofrío dando un saltito al sentir el contacto.

—_France,_ _stop_ —sentencia.

—No hay nadie, _mon amour_ —sigue sonriendo con esa sonrisa de bobo—. Y sólo ha sido un roce —levanta una pierna y roza la de _Great Britain_, quien se aparta.

—_No, no. France_, lo digo en serio. Hay un buen motivo por el que estamos aquí con todo el mundo y no en tu cuarto. Tengo que pedirte que no me toques —exige firmemente. El amonestado frunce el ceño y baja la pierna.

—Bien —responde dejando de sonreír.

—Mira, no sé qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo o has estado haciendo, pero se acabo. _Game Over_ —sentencia _Great Britain_. Franciale mira, en silencio.

—Creo que sabes perfectamente bien —atina a contestar después de unos instantes.

—Ya no va a funcionar más, no... Ni siquiera sé en qué estabas pensando, ni qué es lo esperas, quieres o pretendes, pero no vas a conseguirlo. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora —añade el inglés.

Francia se muerde el labio, aguantando sin decir nada a eso, escrutándole con la mirada.

El inglés suspira.

—Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ahora... _America_ me está esperando —añade esperando que ése sea el golpe de gracia y pensando que puede que tenga que pedir perdón después por ello.

—No es como que sea tan fácil, _cher_ —termina por decir Francia después de unos largos segundos en silencio—, esto ha sido liger... —se queda en silencio, y lo mira—. Te está... Esperando —responde con la voz cortada.

—_No, frog_, sí es tan fácil, así que te recomiendo que te detengas desde ya, porque cualquier cosa que creas que has logrado conmigo, ha sido fingido. _EVERYTHING_.

—Mentira —responde con un hilo de voz, nada convencido, mientras se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—_No_, no es mentira... Crees que lo es porque antes he venido a decirte unas cuantas imbécilidades empalagosas al respecto, pero todo fue fingido... _Les champs du mars?_ —medio sonríe con burla—. ¿Una limusina? —vuelve a burlarse—. Todo fue para que pensaras que estabas consiguiendo algo —sentencia cruelmente—. Pero se acabo.

—Hay.. Ciertas cosas, _cher_... —Francia se lleva la mano a la solapa y se levanta, sintiendo un golpe a cada frase y a cada burla—. Hay ciertas cosas que ni siquiera tú eres capaz de fingir —sentencia y con manos temblorosas le pone la rosa adentro de la copa—. Me digas, lo que me digas.

—Eso crees para no verte tan patético, pero ¿cómo explicas esto si no? —responde _Great Britain_. El mayorle mira con frialdad.

—¿Es esto una... Venganza? —pregunta, todavía de pie. _Great Britain _levanta las cejas.

—Tú te metiste solo en esto, ¿crees que eres el único que sabe jugar? —pregunta el inglés de vuelta. _Francia _cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—No se qué te pasa, _Angleterre_...

El aludido le acerca su vaso, con la flor, levántandose.

—Que se acabó el juego... —le mira—. Y has perdido.

Francia le toma del brazo y lo mira a los ojos con determinación.

—_Je ne regrette rien_ —susurra, y a pesar de todo, lo acerca para darle nuevamente un beso, con lo que _Great Britain _entra en pánico y se echa para atrás, apartándole con toda su fuerza.

Y Francia trastabilla hacia atrás tirando su copa al suelo y deteniéndose de la silla.

—Eso es demasiado vil, incluso para venir de ti... —asegura—, veo que de verdad, el miedo te corroe.

El inglés le mira y se da la vuelta para irse.

—Aun así, no se me olvida —le grita dos tonos más arriba del normal cuando el menor ya está de espaldas. Éste saca la cartera y se acerca a la barra dejando un billete de veinte libras.

—Por las bebidas, el vaso y los desperfectos —le dice al camarero y luego le mira—. Pues te aconsejo que lo hagas.

Francia suspira y en cuanto sale por la puerta, se sienta en la silla, a llorar con la cara en las manos.

Después de varios minutos, consigue calmarse y con la cabeza baja, termina por pedir una botella de _cognac_ y subir a su habitación mientras _Great Britain_ ha vuelto al cuarto del último piso que comparte con _Northern Ireland_, se ha tumbado en la cama insultándoles a todos y se ha puesto a tratar de sintonizar el micrófono que _Northern Ireland_ lleva.

En ese momento, a _Northern Ireland_, Estados Unidos le sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha hecho _France_? —pregunta en el elevador.

_Northern Ireland_ se tensa por la pregunta formulada de esa forma, preguntándose si... pero no puede ser, _Great Britain_ no dejaría que Estados Unidos supiera nada.

—_I_... _Nothing_. Sólo... bueno, yo qué sé, no... ni siquiera le he escuchado —miente sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Dónde vamos a cenar? —pregunta el estadounidense sonriendo—. Tengo mucha hambre.

—A... donde quieras —responde un poco abatido, sin prestar mucha atención.

—No sé qué comida horrible haya en este país... —protesta—. ¿Quizás un Mcdonalds?

El mayor aprieta los ojos un poco, solamente falta eso, pero no tiene ganas de discutir.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —pregunta y le abraza tras los hombros.

—¿Eh? —pregunta medio distraído y se lleva una mano a la nuca—. _Yes_, _yes_... —le sonríe un poco forzado... se le queda mirando y suspira, porque al final, Estados Unidos no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Estuve jugando resident evil con _Canada_... Quizás podemos jugarlo ahora cuando volvamos a _London_. ¡Tiene un montón de zombies y en particular hay un set en una iglesia con cementerio que es _awesome_! —explica moviendo mucho las manos.

—¿Jugarlo? —le mira—_With... Canada? _Espera... ¿vamos a volver a _London_ después del G8?

—Pues... _Yes! No?_ Me has dicho que pidiera más vacaciones —lo mira de reojo—. Por el G8.

—Oh, estupendo —protesta _Northern Ireland _cruzándose de brazos, pensando que _Great Britain_ esta yendo a decirle todo eso a Francia y luego lo va a obligar a irse solo a Manchester.

—_What?_ —levanta las cejas.

—Pues que... —empieza _Northern Ireland _y se detiene pensando de nuevo que en realidad Estados Unidos no tiene la culpa de nada.

—¡Quizás esta vez sí podemos ir al paintball! —se ríe, y el mayor sonríe de manera falsa.

—Ah, sí, claro, que bien lo vamos a pasar —suelta con mitad sarcasmo... si al menos fuera él, pero no, va a ser el otro imbécil quien se va a beneficiar de todo.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se gira a preguntarle al hombre de la entrada por un McDonald's. _Northern Ireland_ se espera pacientemente y en cuanto el menor recibe instrucciones, regresa, poniéndole el brazo sobre los hombros.

—Entonceeeees...

El británico se incomoda un poco con eso, porque además no está muy de humor... al parecer ninguno de los dos está para soportar toqueteo.

—Vamos a ir a cenar y luego... ¿Quieres ver una película o algo?

—¿En la habitación? _Yes_, OK, estoy un poco cansado de todo el día... el vuelo, el viaje a Manchester... —explica.

—Oh... Es que eres un viejito cascarrabias —sonríe, y _Northern Ireland _se frota las sienes y sonríe un poquito.

—Y tú un mocoso hiperactivo —le devuelve.

—¡Oye! Yo no soy un mocoso imperativo —protesta.

—Hiperactivo —corrige _Northern Ireland _como si nada—. Y lo eres tanto como yo un viejito cascarrabias.

—_No! _—se ríe—Tú eres más cascarrabias de lo que yo soy himperactivo —sentencia ríendo—. Mira —lo abraza de la cintura.

—¡Eh! —protesta _Northern Ireland_, tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Veeeees? —Estados Unidos se agacha y lo levanta de las piernas.

—_What_ _the_ _hell! _—patalea para que le suelte.

—¡CascarrabiasCascarrabiasCasc arrabias! —se muere de la risa.

—_Git! Git! Git!_ —trata de soltarse, mientras Estados Unidos se sigue riendo. Entonces frunce el ceño y empieza a intentar hacerle cosquillas para que le suelte.

—¡Waaaa! _No! No!_ —Estados Unidos le suelta las piernas y _Northern Ireland _sonríe al tocar el suelo un poco contagiado de la risa.

—¡El último en llegar al McDonald's paga! —suelta Estados Unidos de repente, echándose a correr, muerto de risa.

—¡Eh! —protesta el inglés, empezando a correr detrás suyo todo lo rápido que puede, mientras Estados Unidos sigue corríendo y ríendo a la vez.

—¡No me alcanzas porque eres un viejooooo!

El inglés sonríe también un poco.

—No te alcanzo... porque eres... un mocoso tramposo... ¡con demasiada energía! —responde entrecortadamente tratando de respirar.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡Ya quisieras! —lo mira por encima del hombro—. _Old maaaaan!_

_Northern Ireland _frunce el ceño y trata de correr con más fuerza, aunque sabe que llegara a McDonalds sacando el hígado por la boca y sin poder respirar.

Estados Unidos se ríe y sigue corriendo hasta la puerta del McDonald's. _Northern Ireland _llega sólo unos instantes más tarde, con la respiración completamente agitada, sin poder hablar siquiera y las piernas temblándole un poco, apoyándose en el cristal.

El menor se ríe entre resoplidos.

—Tú... pagas...

_Northern Ireland_ suelta un par de respiraciones muy parecidas a "bo" "llocks" sin poder siquiera, sintiendo el corazón desbocado.

—Eres... Un... Viejito... JAJAJAJA.

El inglés le fulmina... y entonces se da cuenta que está ahí, corriendo, jugando y riendo con el niño, mientras _Great Britain_ está... bueno, quiere pensar que Francia no lo estará pasando tan bien y por su culpa... y se siente una mierda.

Estados Unidos brincotea a su alrededor gritando "_old man, old man, old man_", mientras él consigue calmar su respiración lo suficiente como para poder levantar la vista y cerrar la boca, respirando un poco por la nariz, ahora sin sonreír.

—Ok. Ok... vamos adentro —pide. El estadounidense sigue con su letanía hasta que llegan adentro, sin enterarse de nada. _Northern Ireland_ le sigue con la cabeza gacha parándose a su lado en el mostrador.

—_What's_ _wrong? _—pregunta Estados Unidos viéndolo.

Él niega con la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír un poquito para calmarle.

—¡Ja! Te ha dolido que te gane —le pica una costilla, ante lo que _Northern Ireland _cierra los ojos.

—Hiciste trampas.

Estados Unidos lo mira azorado de nuevo.

—¿Cuáles trampas?

—¡Ja! —suelta _Northern Ireland _orgulloso—. Ni siquiera lo sabes, —bromea un poquito—siempre me retas a correr cuando tú ya has empezado a correr.

—¡Eso no a cierto! ¡Y tú haces lo mismo! —protesta—. Tú haces trampas siempre —lo mira con el ceño fruncido—. Esto es una trampa.

—Cuándo hago lo mismo —levanta las cejas.

—Ahora estás haciendo trampa.

—¿Por? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_.

—¡Porque estás diciendo que yo hago trampa cuando no la hago!

—Pero admites que la carrera no ha empezado a la vez —responde el británico después de pedir su comida.

—¡Empezó a la vez! ¡Tú estabas en el suelo!

—Tú ya estabas corriendo cuando me avisaste —sigue intentando razonar con una sonrisilla un poco cruel al saber que se lo esta tomando un poco mal. Estados Unidos lo mira con suspicacia.

—No es cierto —Insiste—. Quieres que... ¿Te dé ventaja a la próxima y te gane para que sea más humillante? —sonríe de lado.

—Oh, claro que sí —responde _Northern Ireland _y frunce el ceño al oír eso. Estados Unidos se ríe y le pica la costilla.

—Eres un viejito lento.

—Jum... bueno —responde, ahora recuperando su mal humor—. ¿No vas a pedir? —cambia de tema.

—Jo... ¿Qué pasa ahora? —le sonríe después de pedir sus hamburguesas.

—_Nothing_ —responde el mayor pensando que de hecho no debería estar aquí.

—Estabas riendo hace unos minutos... ¿Te has vuelto a enojar? —pregunta el estadounidense mientras caminan a la mesa.

—Es... bueno, olvídalo, no es tu culpa —explica.

—¿Qué pasó? —lo mira sentándose.

—_Nothing_... —miente—. Sólo... cosas un poco complicadas, estoy pensando, pero no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo cuáles cosas? —pregunta abriendo su primera hamburguesa—. ¿Es otra vez sobre eso de desenamorar a alguien? —da una mordida a la hamburguesa.

_Northern Ireland _se queda paralizado mirando su hamburguesa al oír eso.

—¿Desenamorar a alguien?

—_Yes_... Lo del libro —Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros—. ¿Sigues sin saber qué hacer con tu villano?—le da otra mordida a la hamburguesa.

—Mi... villano... —repite _Northern Ireland _mirándole y tratando de deducir—. _Yes_...

—Oh... ¿Y con quién se va a quedar el héroe al final? —da otra mordida.

—Pues... no lo sé, ¿tú qué opinas? —pregunta intentando conseguir más información.

—¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que el héroe se tiene que queda con una de las chicas.

—_Yes_... sólo pensé que quizás se te habría ocurrido otra idea —responde ante el "otra vez".

—Y que hay que matar al villano —agrega con la boca llena.

—¿Y quién se tiene que desenamorar? —pregunta _Northern Ireland _sin entender.

—Pues la que esta enamorada del maldito villano —lo mira. El inglés levanta las cejas.

—Entiendo... ¿y cómo va hacer eso?

—La amiga tiene que decirle de alguna manera a la otra que el villano es Villano, porque no lo sabe. Tiene que decirle a la chica, a la enamorada. Porque la enamorada es tonta y está enamorada del malo.

_Northern Ireland _entiende más o menos como va el asunto y frunce el ceño.

—Yo insisto que el héroe debe matar al malo, como siempre. El héroe es el héroe... Como yo —Estados Unidos se señala a sí mismo—. Los héroes siempre podemos matar a los malos.

El inglés come en silencio un par de bocados.

—¿Y qué pasa si el malo no es tan malo?

—Tú me has dicho que el malo no podía hacerse bueno —traga.

—Es decir... repasemos los personajes otra vez, está el malo, el héroe, la chica... enamorada del malo...

—Ajá y la amiga enamorada del héroe que sabe que el malo es malo. Es la única que lo sabe.

_Northern Ireland _entrecierra los ojos.

—Entiendo... ¿qué pasa si en realidad ella es la mala?

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—¿La otra chica? ¿Ella es la villana? —abre la boca impresionado.

—Es decir... se supone que ella es la única que sabe que el malo es malo, ni siquiera el héroe lo sabe, podría ser una estrategia para que todos piensen que el villano es el malo cuando en realidad es ella —expone _Northern Ireland_.

—Eso sí que sería un giro a la historia —admite el menor.—Y yo que había puesto al héroe a enamorarse de ella... —baja la hamburguesa.

—¿Qué crees que tendrían que hacer entonces? —pregunta el inglés.

—¿Y la chica mala es mala malísima? —pregunta curioso Estados Unidos, dando otra mordida.

—Pues... suficientemente mala como para engañarles a todos y herirles, —explica—aunque lo haga pensando que es a fin de bien —añade.

—Oh... ¡Entonces no es tan mala! ¿Pero para qué va a inventar la chica que el malo es malo? Si a ella le gusta el héroe, no es como que le guste el "malo" en realidad, ¿o si?

—Ella... —baja la vista—. Es... es decir...—balbucea—. Es posible, seguramente cree que el malo quiere dañarles a todos.

—Porque es que... Si el malo no es malo y la otra sólo esta haciéndolo ver como tal... Porque cree que lo es —piensa un poco—. Pues el malo y la chica tienen que convencer a la otra de que el malo no es malo. Y luego puede haber un meteorito que vaya a estrellarse en la tierra y el héroe los salva a todos y se queda con su chica.

El británico ladea la cabeza, pensando y parpadea un momento con el meteorito.

—¿Cómo crees que el villano y la chica podrían hacer eso?

—Mmm... el héroe puede desintegrar el meteorito con su vista de rayos asesinos —explica terminando la cuarta hamburguesa.

—No, eso no funcionaría, si el héroe puede destruir el meteorito a distancia, no tiene la tensión del último segundo, así que no es tan espectacular —valora _Northern Ireland _desinteresadamente pensando en lo otro.

—Oh... Entonces el héroe... Tiene que detener el meteorito cuando ya va a llegar a la Tierra.

—Claro, pero si tiene rayos ¿para qué iba a esperar? —¿No había ninguna forma de demostrarle a _Great Britain_? Es decir... es que... si le veía a él le creería idiota y si veía a Francia le creería fingiendo y si les veía a ambos... bueno, Francia... obviamente...

—¡YA SÉ! —declara Estados Unidos de repente muy contento—. ¡Puede cambiar con su súper fuerza el sentido en el que gira la Tierra!

_Northern Ireland _se sobresalta saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—_What?_

_—Yes! _—el estadounidense se ríe maravillado—. ¡Eso lo haría una historia completamente original! ¡Nunca ha habido una con eso!

—Pero cambiar la rotación de la Tierra tendría consecuencias devastadoras —responde el inglés.

—Pues... Pero quizás serviría para destruir al meteorito. Y seguro _America_ los terminaría salvando a todos.

—_America?_ —pregunta mirándole.

—Errr... Bueno, el héroe. Que seguro está basado en mí, OBVIO —hace los ojos en blanco. Con esto, el mayor sonríe y luego aparta la mirada.

—¿Has acabado? —pregunta cambiando de tema y recordando otra vez el asunto de Francia pensando que no quiere tardar mucho en ir... traga saliva. A ver que ha decidido y si no quiere hablarle nunca más.

—_Yes_... ¿Quieres un postre o algo? —le sonríe.

—¿Por qué no lo tomamos en el hotel? —propone—. Seguro tendrán algo como pastel o algo así.

—¡Yay! _Brownies!_ —se levanta, y el inglés se levanta detrás suyo, siguiéndole—. Entonces... Cuando acabes el libro y lo hagamos película, yo elegiré al personaje principal —asegura cuando van a mitad de camino, después de discutir un rato de nuevo sobre las trampas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién será? —pregunta _Northern Ireland _y en un acto reflejo de los últimos días busca un poco su mano y luego se acuerda, metiendo la suya en el bolsillo sin que se dé cuenta.

—Pues alguien MUY guapo y fuerte y listo, como yo... OBVIO —sonríe.

—Ya veo... ¿como por ejemplo? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Brad o Leo o... —piensa—. No lo sé, ¿alguna idea?Es que nadie lo hará lo suficientemente bien, nadie es tan _awesome_ como yo. Quizás podía hacerlo yo —valora.

—¿Así que quieres actuar en una película? —pregunta mirándole.

—Pues no es como que quiera, pero por ti lo haría —resuelve. _Northern Ireland _se incomoda un poco.

—¿Y con quién ibas a querer actuar?

—Pues... ¡No lo sé! Nadie es tan genial como yo, así que da lo mismo... Yo podría acoplarme a todos —asegura muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Ah, así que pretendes hacer todos los papeles... incluidos los de las chicas, supongo.

—_Nooo!_ Yo no he dicho eso —se ríe—. Chicas guapas OBVIO.

—Ya veo...

—_What?_ —Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

—¿Cómo qué chicas, por ejemplo? —pregunta _Northern Ireland _en un tono aparentemente desinteresado.

—Pues chicas guapas. Antes me gustaba mucho Jeniffer Aniston —se sonroja un poquitín—. Ahora me gusta Ellen Page.

—Mmm... qué interesante —comenta el inglés, pensando que no tiene ni idea de quién es Ellen Page y que la va a buscar en Google en cuanto tenga un momento. Estados Unidos le sonríe.

—¿Celoso?

Es posible que reciba un poco de mierda de caballo en una caja de manera desinte... se detiene en sus pensamientos y le mira, incomodándose.

—_Wh... what?_

—Jajaja... _Iggy_ está celoooooso —se ríe señalándole, a lo que el otro frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco... el muy pendón.

—_No!_

—JAJAJAJA.

Y entonces, _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a darse cuenta de lo que está pasando... con un retortijón estomacal, mientras llegan al hotel. Estados Unidos sigue sonriendo hasta que llegan al elevador, molestándolo un poco y picándole con los celos.

—_Wait_ —pide el inglés cuando se abren las puertas—. Sube tú primero... ahora vengo

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta mirándole.

—Quiero pedir un despertador y preguntar sobre los taxis para no tener que hacerlo mañana en la mañana, ve eligiendo la peli —propone _Northern Ireland_.

—Ok... —le sonríe y, de la nada, le da un besito en los labios—. No tardes.

Con el beso, _Northern Ireland _abre los ojos un momento, sin esperárselo y luego traga saliva, asintiendo un poco tristemente al pensar que, de hecho, no planea volver, dándose la vuelta para ir a la recepción.

Estados Unidos le sonríe, subiendo al elevador y picando el botón inglés espera a que el ascensor cierre las puertas, suspira y le manda un mensaje de texto a _Great Britain_, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

* * *

_Uff con el drama . Great Britain rompiéndole el corazón a Francia, pero es que está ATERRORIZADO... No le odies mucho... ¡Y que no se te olvide agradecerle a Erelbrile!_


	27. Twenty-seventh

_Northern Ireland_ suspira profundamente frente a la puerta de Francia, tratando de darse ánimos a sí mismo y pensando que quizás no ha sido tan, tan horrible... golpea la puerta.

Nadie contesta.

Insite.

Algo se cae adentro del cuarto y se escucha un poco de ruido.

—_France? _—pregunta a través de la puerta.

Silencio otra vez... Y unos pasos hasta la puerta. Alguien mira por la mirilla.

—_Fra..._ _France? _—insiste—. Sólo... —traga saliva—. Sólo quiero saber que has decidido.

Francia escucha eso.

—Deci... —abre la puerta. Está vestido, con la camisa mitad desfajada, el pelo despeinado, la cara hinchada y oliendo a alcohol que da gusto. Mira a _Northern Ireland_ friamente—. ¿Qué he decidido? _Pardon? _—se detiene de la puerta y le enfoca con alguna dificultad—. No es como que me hayas dado mucha opción. ¿A qué vienes? ¿A dar el tiro de gracia?

_Northern Ireland _cierra los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que ha conseguido _Great Britain_ y le dan ganas de ir y golpearle la cabeza contra una pared... o lo que es lo mismo, golpeársela a sí mismo.

—Esto no tenía que salir así, esto no tenía que hacerle daño a nadie... —confiesa.

—¿No tenía que hacerme daño, _Angleterre_? —Francia le sostiene la mirada.

El inglés aspira el aire y traga saliva.

—Entiendo si no quieres volver a verme. _I'm sorry_.

—Tú eres el que ha dicho _game over_... De la manera más cruel que te has encontrado.

_Northern Ireland _baja la cabeza.

—También soy quien te ha dicho que era mentira... —susurra. Francia se lleva una mano a la cara.

—¿A qué has venido? —pregunta con voz cortada, haciéndose un poco para atrás y desbalanceándose.

—A saber qué es lo que quieres creer... a saber que has decidido creer —le mira.

—Tú no puedes fingir que me haces el amor... —susurra Francia después de pensárselo unos instantes, desmoronándose.

_Northern Ireland _parpadea y se sonroja terriblemente, pero no se mueve de donde está, sino que solo baja la cabeza otra vez. Francia se lleva una mano a la cara y se la limpia. (Haciendo una "autoreflexión").

—Pa... Patético... ¿Verdad? Patético pensar... Que no puedes fingirlo —agrega y se da la media vuelta, internándose en el cuarto, trastabillando, sin cerrar la puerta ni invitarle a pasar.

_Northern Ireland _parpadea otra vez, vacilando un momento. Abre los labios para decir algo y finalmente, sólo suspira sin decir nada, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Francia se sirve otro vaso de coñac y lo vuelve a vaciar de un trago.

Él se queda en la puerta, mirando alrededor y se pasa la mano por el cabello pensando en qué coño estaba pensando _Great Britain_... y sabiéndole perfectamente.

—Entooooonces... —Francia se gira de repente—. ¿Has venido a burlarte de nuevo?

El inglés niega con la cabeza, suavemente, mientras se frota las manos. Francia lo mira desenfocado.

—Es un buen momento para burlarte de _France_... ¿Sabes? _Angleterre_ se ha ido con el _garçón_... Y el idiota de _France_ está aquí... Estúpidamente... —Solloza un poco y se recarga en la pared. _Northern Ireland _solloza un poquito también y traga saliva.

—_Angleterre_ ha vuelto... porque al final siempre vuelve —susurra mirando el suelo.

Francia le mira, totalmente afligido, mientras se resbala por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. _Northern Ireland _le mira de vuelta y su primer impulso es acercarse, pero se detiene a sí mismo, volviendo el paso atrás, volviendo a bajar la cabeza y tragando saliva.

Francia dice algo en francés, incomprensible, mientras _Northern Ireland _se frota los ojos lo más disimuladamente que puede.

—_What?_

Y Francia se hace bolita en el piso.

—_Je ne regrette rien._

_Northern Ireland _suspira y se le acerca, sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—_Come on._

El mayor se levanta un poco y le abraza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello y el inglés le abraza de vuelta, suavemente, tratando que no le caigan las lágrimas.

—_I'm sorry._

—¿Por qué me rompes el corazón para volver y decirme que es mentira? —pregunta Francia entre sollozos.

—Porque tengo miedo —responde. Francia solloza un rato más.

—Yo te tengo miedo.

_Northern Ireland _traga saliva.

—Una... una parte de mí no entiende lo que está pasando —explica lo mejor que puede.

—No puedo fingir esto... —se limpia la cara—. Tú... Tú me conoces —se sorbe los mocos.

—_I'm sorry_ —repite buscando un pañuelo en sus bolsillos.

—Me... Me veo fatal —declara cuando ve que busca un pañuelo. _Northern Ireland _levanta las cejas y se queda un instante en silencio... luego sonríe un poco.

—Nah, qué va —dice tendiéndole el pañuelo.

—Creo... Que me he... Bebido media botella de...—le mira—. Has vuelto... —susurra como si acabara de percatarse.

—_Yes_... —responde _Northern Ireland_ sonriéndole un poquito y Francia le acaricia el pelo.

—Pensé que nunca más...

El inglés baja la mirada y traga saliva.

—Me has dicho que olvidara... —sentencia Francia y se le acerca un poco, buscándole los labios. _Northern Ireland _se pasa la mano por el cabello y se rasca la nuca.

—_I'm sorry_ —repite. Francia sigue buscándole, con los ojos cerrados.

—No puedo olvidar.

_Northern Ireland _se le acerca también, aún un poco incómodo y Francia termina por encontrarle en la mandíbula, dándole un beso ahí, con cuidado, sin embargo, él mueve la cara para que le bese en los labios.

Y Francia le besa, asiéndose de la camisa del inglés con fuerza, mientras vuelve a sollozar otra vez, y éste le devuelve el beso, por supuesto.

El francés lo jala hacia sí, con fuerza, empezando a quitarle la ropa de manera bastante eficiente.

_Northern Ireland _le sigue los movimientos para ayudarle, lo mejor que puede y a Francia se le baja poco a poco la borrachera, empezando a sonreír.

Un rato largo después, Francia se mueve en la cama mientras sueña que está en el desierto, abre los ojos de repente y no ve a _Northern Ireland_ a su lado... porque está del otro lado.

La cama da unas vueltas y no recuerda todo lo que pasó. Se lleva una mano a los ojos. _Angleterre_... ¿Había vuelto? ¿O había imaginado que había vuelto...? Se gira sobre sí mismo en la cama y se estrella con _Northern Ireland_.

—Mmmmm —_Northern Ireland_ protesta llevándose una mano a los ojos, frotándoselos.

—Estás aquí... —susurra sonriendo y abrazándole de la cintura. El inglés paladea un poco como si estuviera comiendo algo.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta entreabriendo un poco los ojos y bosteza.

—Pensé que había sido un sueño —susurra Francia acercándose más a él. _Northern Ireland _sonríe y vuelve a dormirse, mientras Francia, con dificultades, se levanta, caminando al baño.

—Mmm... mmmno... búscate... yo no... _git_... —susurra _Northern Ireland _en la cama, en un sueño agitado.

Francia, tambaleando, llega al baño. Vomita. Se lava los dientes, la cara, toma como tres litros de agua y camina tambaleante de regreso a la cama, se acuesta junto a él, y le acaricia la cabeza tranquilizándolo.

—Shh... Shh... —Susurra y mira al inglés.

—Estás mal... no funciona... _arsehole_ yo... mmm —sigue protestando en sueños.

Francia le besa en la frente.

—_Angleterre_...

—Hay que demostrárselo —sentencia acercándose más a Francia.

—¿A quién? —le pregunta sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

—A él... —responde, calmándose un poco al sentir el contacto—. No lo entiende, tiene miedo.

Le da otro beso en la frente.

—¿Quién tiene miedo?

—_Great Britain_ —responde y después de unos instantes añade—. El muy imbécil... —dice— pero lo entenderá si se lo demostramos.

—¿Qué quieres demostrarte a ti mismo?

_Northern Ireland _vuelve a hacer como que come un poco y Francia sonríe y lo atrae hacia sí.

—_France_... —susurra y el mencionado sonríe más.

—Aquí estoy.

—Ayer estaba mal... —se agita un poco de nuevo. Francia le hace cariños en la espalda.

—Pero volviste...

—Éste no era el plan, tú no le viste —sigue el inglés. Francia le da un beso en la nariz.

—¿Con quién hablas, _mon amour_?

El menor arruga la nariz un poquito de una forma cómica. Y suena su teléfono.

—_Merde_ —protesta Francia, y _Northern Ireland_ se queja un poco en plan "mmm" y hunde la cara en lo que encuentre más cerca.

Francia le abraza y les tapa a ambos las cabezas con las cobijas. _Northern Ireland_ bosteza y trata de seguir durmiendo mientras el teléfono sigue oyéndose un poco más ahogado ahora.

Francia se le acerca más, pasándole una pierna por encima.

—Detesto tu teléfono.

—_Bloody_... —empieza a protestar.

—Shh... Ignóralo —susurra, pero _Northern Ireland _se empieza a estirar un poco.

—No puede ser...

—Vamos a irnos pronto de vacaciones, que lo sepas —sentencia Francia soltándolo.

—_What?_ —pregunta _Northern Ireland_ frotándose los ojos y estirándose más, preparándose para incorporarse, lo cual es muy duro.

—_Oui_... Otros tres días, SIN meseros idiotas ni celulares.

El inglés se ríe un poco y se incorpora finalmente.

—_Nooooon_... —protesta el mayor. El otro le mira sentado en la cama, rascándose un poco.

—_Come on_, si no contesto no va a parar nunca,

—Bien... Pero vuelve —le sonríe. _Northern Ireland _se levanta buscando sus pantalones... sin problemas, porque lleva calzoncillos (se los puso antes de dormir) y su camiseta interior.

Francia le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ésa es tu pijama?

—Nah, ésta es mi ropa interior, mi pijama está en mi cuarto —explica sacando el teléfono y mirando el número—. Pero como le gusta porculear de buena mañana —se queja.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Francia, levantando las cejas.

—Un imbécil, del trabajo —resume.

—Quizás puedes dármelo y yo me encargo que se asuste lo suficiente... —se ríe, pero _Northern Ireland _niega con la cabeza.

—_No, no_... ya ha causado suficientes problemas —sonríe enigmá lo mira sin entender y se acuesta de nuevo en la cama.

—Vuelve.

_Northern Ireland _levanta una mano descolgando.

—Hombre, ya estaba echando de menos el sonido de tu melodiosa voz —suelta con sarcasmo. Francia le mira y luego cierra los ojos, quedándose dormido.

Rato después, Francia sigue zzz...

Y _Northern Ireland _se vuelve al bloc de notas del hotel, escribe algo rápidamente, dejándole sobre su lado de la cama y sale corriendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Francia se despierta una media hora más tarde, estirando la mano, buscándole en la cama. Siente el block,

Medio zombie, aleja el bloc de notas de su cara, intentando leer lo que dice.

"_I'm sorry, _una emergencia, preferí no despertarte_. But I will go back. See you later. Don't forget."_

Francia sonríe con todo, separando la hoja del bloc y doblándola. Se levanta y la guarda en su cartera. Sintiéndose bastante agotado pero de mejor humor que ayer, así que se meterá al baño para bañarse, vestirse y salir.

Sin embargo, antes, cuando dobla la nota, se da cuenta que detrás hay otras letras pequeñitas, escondidas. _"Je vous déteste". _Sonríe.

—_Je t'aime aussi..._—susurra, guardando el papel y sonriendo más todavía.

oxOXOxo

Justo cuando están dando la última campanada de las nueve, Inglaterra entra a la sala de reuniones, él solo... Canadá y Rusia ya están ahí... Italia está en cuerpo, pero no en espíritu, con Alemania.

Japón está ordenando sus lápices en su lugar, en silencio y sonriendo sutilmente.

Alemania carraspea y mira a Inglaterra.

—Y los otros dos.

—Good morning, —saluda educadamente Inglaterra sentándose en su sitio y mira a Alemania—. ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta sin entender.

—Me faltan _Frankreich_ y _Amerika_ —frunce el ceño y mira el reloj.

—Ah... No tengo ni idea —responde sinceramente mientras el pinganillo en su oído dice "voz bien, audio bien".

—Habitualmente estás con uno o con el otro... —explica Alemania. Inglaterra se tensa, sonrojándose un poco por lo implícito de la declaración.

—No... no sé a qué te refieres, _Germany_, yo soy un país absolutamente independiente —replica tenso, sentándose en su sitio entre las dos sillas vacías y empezando a ordenar sus carraspea.

—Digo que sueles entrar con uno o con el otro.

—_No_, en realidad no, porque yo soy inglés, —levanta una ceja con mucha seguridad—. Y los ingleses no llegamos tarde... a diferencia de esos dos. —sentencia.

Unos cinco minutos después, se abre la puerta de la sala de juntas y entra Francia, con ojeras, viéndose bastante desvelado pero bien... seguido inmediatamente por Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra les mira a ambos de manera desaprobatoria, chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo y le sonríe, y se detiene a saludar a todos y cada uno de los presentes, saltándose a Inglaterra y saludándole únicamente con un "_Rosbif_", antes de sentarse junto a él y ponerle de igual manera, la mano en la pierna.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo durante todo el proceso y le devuelve el saludo con un "_frog_" en cuanto nota la mano en su pierna se incomoda un poco y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te han salido más cejas? —pregunta Francia con perfecta naturalidad, cuando Estados Unidos se sienta al otro lado. Inglaterra frunce el ceño un poquito, tratando de contenerse.

—_Of course_ _not_, será que tú te estás volviendo aún más tonto y por eso te lo parece.

El francés aprieta un poco la mano en la pierna y le sonríe.

—Eso quisieras.

Inglaterra sonríe un poquito poquito poquito y trata de volver a ponerse serio.

—Tienes razón, seguramente ya estás en el límite y solamente es algo que desear —responde mirando hacia Estados Unidos.

—¡Hey! _Iggy_... te he traído esto —el estadounidense le pone unos chocolates enfrente, y le sonríe. Francia sonríe triunfal, moviendo un poco la mano de la pierna de Inglaterra hacia arriba en un cariño fluido y soltándole al final.

—_Tha... Thank you_ —Vacila el inglés al sentir lo que hace Francia sin volverse a él, mirando a Estados Unidos—. ¿Por eso llegas tarde?

—Nah... es que... subí y me quedé viendo la última entrada del baseball... y... —se ríe y mira el reloj—. Hombreee... son cinco minutos.

Rusia decide dar comienzo a la reunión y empieza a leer el acta de la anterior. Estados Unidos cierra los ojos, haciendo como que va a dormirse, poniéndole el triple de atención del que le pone a todos los demás juntos.

Francia sube su portafolios a la mesa, rozando el brazo de Inglaterra en el camino.

_Northern Ireland_ si parece que vaya a dormirse escuchando a Rusia después de guardar los chocolates, ya que _Great Britain_ le ha gritado por el auricular que no se le ocurra tocarlos, que son suyos.

Francia termina de buscar lo que ha sacado del portafolios y en un movimiento digno de un carterista italiano, mete algo en la bolsa del saco del inglés, cerrándole un ojo. Éste mira a Francia de soslayo y, con cuidado, se vuelve a Estados Unidos para asegurarse de que no está prestándole atención.

El estadounidense entreabre los ojos y fulmina a Rusia, luego vuelve a cerrarlos, empezando a aburrirse de hacer que parece dormido... pero sin dejar de hacerlo.

_Northern Ireland_ cubre disimuladamente el primer botón de su americana mientras _Great Britain_ protesta por haberle tapado la cámara, sacando el papelito y abriéndolo.

(Resulta ser que... no es sólo un papelito.. es un papelito y... una flor que quizás a _Northern Ireland_ no le haga ningún sentido. Es, de hecho, la flor que dejó ayer adentro de la copa y que Francia decadentemente se llevó al cuarto).

_"You forgot_" dice de un lado y del otro... "_I will always remind you",_

_Northern Ireland _sonríe un poquito otra vez sin tratar de no hacerlo, mirando a Rusia. Francia se pasa una mano por el cabello, sonriéndole cómplice al inglés y mira a Rusia, como si le hubiera puesto ALGO de atención en ALGO de lo que ha dicho en todo el tiempo...

Rusia sigue leyendo en un tono plano, mirando de tanto en tanto a los presentes y resiguiendo perfectamente la silueta de Estados Unidos sin siquiera mirarle.

Éste sigue "pareciendo dormido", aunque se mueve cada dos segundos aproximadamente.

En cuanto acaba de leer el acta, Rusia se la pasa a Japón, sentado a su derecha, para que la firme.

Alemania por su parte, al igual que Japón, toma notas... de el acta anterior... de la cual ya tomaron notas la vez pasada (y... ojos en blanco), incluso, Canadá también.

De hecho, probablemente Japón está dibujando pornografía yaoi entre Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Francia... peeeeeeeeeero... de una manera TAN pero TAN seria, que nadie lo creería.

Italia está tratando de construir algo con papiroflexia y los bolígrafos que poco a poco le roba a Alemania.

A Francia se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos, pooooooooooco a poooooco. _Northern Ireland_ le da un golpecito en la pierna por debajo de la mesa, porque Rusia ya ha pasado el acta.

Francia brinca.

_Northern Ireland_ le mira de soslayo, venga, encima que ayer se quedó dormido...

—Err.. _Oui_... _oui_... —susurra, sobresaltado—. Eh... ¡estoy de acuerdo! —sentencia, sin venir a cuento. Rusia y Canadá le miran. Estados Unidos, mientras tanto, está firmado con la puntita de la lengua de fuera y no se entera.

Alemania también le mira. _Northern Ireland_ se frota los ojos.

—Ehh... lo... lo siento —susurra mirando al inglés, algo avergonzado—. Dormí... un poco mal y... —balbucea bajando el tono de voz.

Estados Unidos termina de firmar y se ríe, pasándole el acta a _Northern Ireland_, sin permitir que Rusia la vuelva a tocar.

_Northern Ireland_ la revisa por encima (_Great Britain_ también lo hace en su pantalla), finalmente firma y se la pasa a Francia acariciándole la mano sutilmente y de una manera muy rápida, volviéndose a Estados Unidos en el acto.

Francia sonríe inconscientemente, tomando el acta de la mano del inglés y poniendo su garigoleada firma. Se la pasa a Alemania, aún sonriendo.

Alemania frunce un poco el ceño al mirar la sonrisa TAN... sonriente y al instante, se concentra en el acta, sin pensar un segundo más al respecto. Firma rápidamente y se la pasa a Italia, indicándole exactamente dónde es que tiene que firmar.

Italia firma porque decide que... Básicamente que no debe saber bien al gusto, luego se la pasa a Canadá a su lado, quien sonríe agradecido de que alguien note que está ahí, aunque de hecho Italia no le ha visto... Firma devolviéndosela a Rusia.

—¿Para qué organizaste un G8? —pregunta Estados Unidos en voz alta a Rusia, en cuanto Canadá deja de firmar—. Estamos todos aquí, dos días después de que nos avisaste, como si estuviéramos a tu disposición.

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos en silencio durante tiempo suficiente como para que cualquiera se ponga incomodo y finalmente sonríe con sonrisa infantil. Estados Unidos le sostiene la mirada.

—Porque me enteré que estabas de vacaciones —responde con absoluta sinceridad—. Hay algunos puntos a discutir sobre el que hicimos en _Paris_...

Estados Unidos le fulmina, cerrando los puños. Canadá se vuelve a Rusia con cansancio tratando de sacarle de su error... Otra vez.

Su hermano abre la boca para responder algo, _Northern Ireland_ le pone la mano sobre su brazo para calmarle mientras Rusia sigue exponiendo los puntos que cree que se tienen que volver a hablar, incluido el "ser uno con él".

El estadounidense bufa y hace los ojos en blanco, cruzando los brazos y recargándose en la silla.

—NADIE va a ser uno con él, ¿cuántas veces vamos a reunirnos para discutir eso?

—Compórtate, _please_ —pide _Northern Ireland_ mirándole de reojo—. Tú eres más listo y elegante que él, sé un caballero y no protestes.

Estados Unidos le fulmina también a él de reojo, pero guarda silencio, con los brazos cruzados, pensando (oh... y va a pensar en esto por días), en cómo coño es que Rusia supo que estaba de vacaciones.

Rusia sigue hablando tan contento e igual que antes, mirándoles a todos excepto a Estados Unidos, quien sigue todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo intensamente.

Francia le pasa un papel a _Northern Ireland_.

"¿Has pensado lo que tenías que pensar?"

_Northern Ireland_ vuelve a mirar a Estados Unidos de reojo y luego el papel, volviendo a tapar la cámara en su botón.

Después de una hora escuchando a Rusia, y después de que _Northern Ireland_ acabase su exposición, suena su teléfono, al ver el número, pide salir de la sala un momento e inmediatamente vuelve a entrar.

Francia está hablando mientras tanto con Alemania... Mal de Grecia. Al parecer eso lo hacen a menudo.

Estados Unidos está tratado de entender cómo es que Rusia sabía que estaba de vacaciones.

El inglés se excusa vagamente sentándose en su sitio y mirando a Canadá que es el siguiente ponente. Francia y Alemania se callan, Alemania para tomar apuntes y Francia para acercarse al británico y preguntarle sorprendido...

—¿A qué hora has preparado eso, _cher_?

—Algunos sí sabemos como ser eficientes —responde _Great Britain_ secamente.

—Eso tú lo sabes perfectamente —le pone una mano en la pierna—. Es sólo... Que para ser eficiente necesitas tiempo —susurra Francia. _Great Britain _se tensa moviendo la pierna, alejándola de su mano y le fulmina.

—Si ese tiempo está bien aprovechado no es necesario tanto.

Francia quita la mano y frunce un poco el ceño, aunque le sonríe.

—Siempre me ha impresionado tu eficiencia —sentecia con sinceridad, haciendo que su interlocutor se incomode un poco y que _Northern Ireland_ sonría como bobo en el baño, reprimiendo un ruidito de satisfacción para que _Great Britain_ no le oiga.

—_Of course_, sobre todo al compararla con la tuya —sigue atacando _Great Britain_ a lo que _Northern Ireland_ bufa y Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta rozándole el brazo.

_Great Britain_ se vuelve a Estados Unidos al notarlo preocupado, ignorando a Francia.

—_What's_ _up?_

Francia parpadea descolocado, pensando que llevaban toda la plática de Rusia jugando a los roces y al flirteo, y que ahora quién sabe qué mosco le ha picado al inglés...

—¿Cómo supo el _comunist of shit_ que estaba de vacaciones? —se pregunta Estados Unidos.

—Quizás se lo dijeron cuando llamo a la Casa Blanca —propone _Great Britain_ tratando de calmarle.

—Nadie le daría información secreta a _Russia_, NADIE... Nadie que no quiera ser despedido inmediatamente —sentencia el estadounidense, cruzándose de brazos—. Tengo que hablar con Obama. Quizás _Russia_ puso a alguien DENTRO de la Casa Blanca para espiarme.

—_Keep calm.._. ¿Qué tan secreto es que estabas de vacaciones? —pregunta tratando de razonar.

—¿Pues para_ Russia_? Totalmente secreto... TODO es secreto para _Russia_. ¡Mira lo que hace en cuanto se entera!

—_Come on_, no te lo tomes tan en serio, no creo que lo haya dicho sinceramente —explica _Great Britain_, sabiendo a qué se refiere porque lo ha oído, claro. Estados Unidos se gira y le mira.

—¿A ti te parece que _Russia_ me dice a mí cosas en broma?

—No puede decir que ha montado un G8 para fastidiarte, hablando en serio —razona.

—¡Él está demente! ¡Claro que podría decirlo! —responde frunciendo el ceño, pero suavizando la mirada.

—Shhh... —los calla Francia, que ha estado con el ceño fruncido desde que el inglés se ha puesto a hablarle a Estados Unidos después de ignorarle. _Great Britain_ aprieta los dientes al oír a Francia y se apoya en el respaldo de su silla, volviéndose a Canadá.

Estados Unidos sigue con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Rusia de reojo de vez en cuando.

Francia le pasa un papel al inglés.

_Great Britain_ mira el papel, porque de hecho, oír a Canadá es SÚPER complicado y luego mira a Francia, sin tocar el papel. El mayor le sonríe y le cierra un ojo, con lo que se asusta de nuevo, mirando a Canada tenso como si el papel no existiera mientras, pensando que al final, todo lo de ayer no sirvió de nada puesto que el idiota de _Northern Ireland_ debió ir a consolarle, ahora le grita al oído que no sea imbécil y que abra ese papel en nombre de la Reina y que más vale que se lo deje leer.

Francia levanta las cejas, mirando intensamente al británico y, sorprendido de que no abra el papel, le da un golpecito en el brazo. _Great Britain_ carraspea, aún incómodo y finalmente toma el papelito, mirando a Estados Unidos de reojo para asegurarse de que no le mira y abriéndole frente a la cámara para que _Northern Ireland_ lo vea.

"¿Has pensado ya en lo que te voy a hacer esta noche?".

_Northern Ireland_ y _Great Britain_ se sonrojan simultáneamente.

Francia sonríe al verle la cara, recargándose en la silla y _Great Britain_ empieza a escribir en el papel con el ceño fruncido.

"_Nothing_, lo de esta noche fue un error que no se va a repetir, _Frog_" mientras _Northern Ireland_ le amenaza y le grita por el auricular... Al final incluye "no sé va a volver a repetir en _Moscow_" porque _Great Britain_ también es Inglaterra y no es tonto.

Francia lee el mensaje, y frunce el ceño de nuevo, ligeramente decepcionado. Aún así, toma la pluma.

"Quizás pueda convencerte..." escribe, y le pone una mano en la pierna, de nuevo.

"No me convencerás de nada" escribe _Great Britain _nervioso, después de apartarse un poco.

"¿Por qué no?" escribe, y le mira con el ceño fruncido, sin quitarle la mano de encima.

"Estaré ocupado" vuelve a escribir el inglés, apartándose más. Francia le quita la mano de encima y baja la pluma, mirándole un poco triste.

_Great Britain_ mira a Canadá con el ceño fruncido, mientras _Northern Ireland_ le insulta por el auricular.

"Bien... tendré que conseguirme a alguien más..." termina Francia por garabatear en el papel, y luego lo tacha con una linea por encima, lo deja ahí sobre la mesa, con intenciones de que el inglés lo vea, pero sin pasárselo, cruza los brazos y se pone a mirar a Canadá.

_Great Britain_ sigue mirando al frente sin hacerle ni caso mientras _Northern Ireland_ sigue gritándole... finalmente se vuelve a Estados Unidos.

—¿Has pensado en dónde vamos a cenar hoy? —pregunta un poco incómodo por el hecho en sí de lo que está pidiendo, aparentemente desinteresado, tratando de fingir naturalidad.

Francia frunce más el ceño con esto, recargándose otra vez en la silla.

"¿Te has enfadado por algo?" escribe en el papel, abajo del "tendré que conseguir a alguien más" tachado, que aún es legible y con un golpe en el hombro, se lo extiende.

—Err... pues... _no._ Pensé que tú elegirías hoy, pero por mí podemos ir igual que ayer —se encoge de hombros Estados Unidos al contestar, aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

En eso, suena el teléfono de _Great Britain_ y éste protesta entre dientes porque aún no es la hora, vacila un momento y luego suspira levantándose, pidiéndole perdón a Canadá con la cabeza por tener que salir… vuelve unos instantes después fulminando la puerta y sentándose de mal humor.

Francia mira todo el proceso con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntan a la vez Francia y Estados Unidos. Él niega con la cabeza sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, quitándole importancia, pero aún con el

ceño fruncido.

El estadounidense lo mira de reojo, con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Francia no se mueve de donde está.

—¿Todo bien?

—_Yes_ —le mira de reojo de una manera mucho menos dura que _Great Britain._ Francia levanta las cejas sorprendido y cruza los brazos, recargándose en su asiento sin dejar de mirarlo y sin decir nada más el resto de la charla de Canadá.

—¿A dónde cenaremos entonces? —le pregunta Estados Unidos acercándosele y sonriendo. _Northern Ireland_ se queda sentado sin mirarles garabateando en su hoja y de pronto recuerda lo que _Great Britain_ a escrito a Francia en el papel, guardándoselo por si a Estados Unidos se le ocurriera leerlo.

—Ce... Cenar... —balbucea al oírle.

—Pues me has preguntado hace rato... —sigue el estadounidense, sonriendo. Francia sigue mirando la escena con suspicacia.

_Great Britain_ le da un par de ideas por el auricular.

—En realidad, me han estado llamando de _London_ y hay algunos problemas, así que seguramente tendré que trabajar esta noche.

Es probable que todos hayan oído el "_WHAT_" de _Great Britain._

Francia, lo haya oído o no, levanta las cejas aún más con esto último, mientras Estados Unidos hace más o menos un _WHAT_ al mismo volumen que _Great Britain._

Canadá se queda callado mirando a Estados Unidos y Alemania lo fulmina, a él y al inglés y luego carraspea en plan "¿otra maldita vez? ¿En serio?"

Estados Unidos sigue mirando a _Northern Ireland_ con cara de incredulidad y éste le devuelve la mirada con semblante severo.

—Discutiremos esto luego.

—Pero... pero... —Estados Unidos balbucea. Alemania carraspea de nuevo y al fin llama la atención del estadounidense. Rusia hace los ojos en blanco mirando a Estados Unidos.

—Err... —sonríe forzado—_So..._ _sorry_. Sigan.—Dice, sin entera de lo que hace Rusia.

Francia sigue mirando al inglés con ojos suspicaces, Canadá vacila un poco y luego sigue hablando.

_Northern Ireland_ sonríe al canadiense, dándole ánimos y se vuelve a su hoja sintiéndose un poco mal por hacer enojar a Estados Unidos, pero al parecer es el único juego que _Great Britain_ (que sigue protestando por el auricular) conoce.

—¿Pero por qué vas a trabajar? ¡Estamos de vacaciones! —protesta ahora en "secreto"

—Shh, te he dicho que discutiremos esto luego —repite _Northern Ireland_.

—Jo... ¡Pero tú me preguntaste! —ignora su "shh¨.

—Fue para que no hicieras planes —miente sin mirarle.

—¿Para que no hiciera planes? 'Pero preguntaste claramente que a donde iríamos a cenar! —le mira angustiadillo—. Jo... eso es terriblemente injusto.

—_America!_ —le riñe con el ceño fruncido—ya basta.

Estados Unidos abre la boca para protestar algo y luego la cierra, recargándose en el respaldo de nuevo.

—Odio este _fucking_ G8 en este _fucking_ lugar —sentencia, y _Great Britain_ patea algo en el baño, probablemente una de las paredes. _Northern Ireland_ no reacciona.

Francia no está poniendo NADA de atención a Canadá, y todos esperamos que NADIE le pregunte NADA porque no va a tener idea de absolutamente NADA... mira el reloj de la pared y luego mira al canadiense, esperando impacientemente que haya un descanso, con el ceño fruncido aún, cuando... suena el teléfono de Rusia, quien no se entera de que es su teléfono.

Alemania bufa y mira a Rusia, o al menos lo hace tratando de detectar de quién es el número y no tardándose mucho tiempo en ello. Rusia sigue ahí, al parecer sin darse cuenta de nada... preguntándose por qué nadie responde a ese teléfono.

Canadá vuelve a callarse, mirando a los presentes sin saber quien la esta liando otra vez... mirando como por inercia a Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

Italia mueve la cabeza siguiendo la musiquita.

Francia sigue mirando a _Northern Ireland_ con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Estados Unidos mira hacia el lugar de donde viene la música y frunce el ceño como la mitad de los presentes al parecer.

—Roisha-sama —le llama Japón porque al parecer, Japón sí conoce la música del teléfono de Rusia.

_Northern Ireland_ también mira a Rusia, levantando las cejas y en una de estas que nota la mirada de Francia, así que se le van los ojos.

Rusia mira a Japón con cara inocente.

—Tengo la impresión, Roisha-sama, que el teléfono que suena es suyo —le explica el japonés, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco (cual si fuera alguna autoridad en relación a la no interrupción de juntas).

El ruso se queda mirando fijamente a Japón, en silencio. Éste, se escurre en su silla, cerrando la boca, acojonado, hasta que finalmente algo a Rusia le hace click en su cerebro y lentamente saca su teléfono mirando quien llama... mira a _Northern Ireland_.

_Northern Ireland_ parpadea mirando alrededor, también un poco incómodo como Japón.

—Tenéis que iros. —sentencia Rusia sin más explicaciones.

Francia mira a Rusia, luego a _Northern Ireland_, y luego a Rusia... y luego flipa junto con la otra mitad del los presentes.

—_What?_ —protesta Estados Unidos haciéndose hacia adelante y mirando a Rusia, quien no le hace ni caso, mientras mira su teléfono otra vez tratando de entender...

—Dice que _Angliya_ me está llamando, tengo que contestar —le dice a Alemania y a Japón... no creo que como pregunta.

_Northern Ireland_ abre los ojos como platos y la boca cómicamente, levantándose y saliendo de ahí susurrando:

—No puede haber sido capaz.

—Pero _England_ está aquí —indica Alemania, señalándole.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Angliya_? —pregunta Rusia antes de que cruce la puerta. Francia empieza a encontrarle cierto sentido al asunto, con una explicación tan estúpidamente implausible, que lo hace... imposible.

Estados Unidos está tenso desde que _Northern Ireland _se levantó.

—Es obvio que no soy yo quien te está llamando, _Russia_, debe ser que tienes mal mi número... otra vez —responde _Northern Ireland._

Alemania y Japón miran al inglés. Francia se pasa una mano por el cabello.

—¿Podemos hacer un descansooo? —pide Italia sin entender un pimiento, mientras Rusia mira su teléfono otra vez.

—_Yes! A rest! _—indica Estados Unidos poniéndose de pie.

_Northern Ireland_ accede también, todavía en la puerta, esperando a salir corriendo de ahí para ir a estrangular a _Great Britain._

—_Angleterre!_ —le grita Francia antes de que salga, mientras Rusia sigue distraído sin saber sin contestar o no, tratando de entender como puede estar Inglaterra llamándole si está ahí.

Canadá se encoge de hombros empezando a recoger también, al igual que Alemania y Japón, quienes se preguntan que qué habrá pasado en unas cuantas palabras.

_Northern Ireland_ se plantea si volverse a Francia, pero eso implicará que Estados Unidos le alcance al salir y no podrá quitárselo de encima, aprieta los ojos pensando que arreglará eso luego y sale corriendo al baño.

Francia frunce el ceño, mientras ve como Estados Unidos empieza a caminar a la puerta. Se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo y se sienta, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

El estadounidense sale de la sala de juntas atrás de _Northern Ireland_.

—_Iggyyyyy!_

_Northern Ireland_ está... en el baño estrangulando a _Great Britain,_ que le está estrangulando a él.

—_IGGY!_ —Camina por el pasillo buscándole en todas las puertas (que no hay ni una abierta), hasta que encuentra la del baño, y al intentar abrir (sin éxito, asumo), escucha la voz del inglés.

—Eres un _bloody_ _arsehole,_ cómo se te ocurre —grita uno de los dos, cualquiera, en esta ocasión manteniendo al otro contra la pared del baño, es decir, dentro de lo que es uno de los cubículos.

Estados Unidos abre la puerta del baño, de manera bastante salvaje.

—_IGGY?!_

Ambos ingleses se callan, se detienen y se sueltan al oír a Estados Unidos, rápidamente, _Northern Ireland_ se sube a la taza del baño por si Estados Unidos contara los pies por debajo.

—_What's_ _wrong? _—suena Estados Unidos histérico—_Iggy! __ARE YOU OK?_

—_Wha..._ _What is up?_ —pregunta _Great Britain_ vacilando un poco.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —Estados Unidos empieza a abrir todas las puertas de todos los baños, a golpes—. Te oí gritar. ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —protesta _Northern Ireland_ al oír que abre las puertas y _Great Britain_ le fulmina.

—Dame un minuto, ya salgo, estaba hablando por teléfono —añade _Great Britain._

—¿Con quién? _What's up? ¿_Qué pasó? —pregunta Estados Unidos realmente preocupado, parándose frente a la puerta en la que están ellos, y poniendo ambas manos arriba, dispuesto a brincar para verle.

_Northern Ireland_ ve las manos por encima del cubículo con cara de horror y se las señala a _Great Britain_, quien, presa del pánico, pasa el pestillo de la puerta para salir, mientras _Northern Ireland_ se esconde tras la puerta lo más silenciosamente que puede.

_Great Britain_ abre la puerta y mira a Estados Unidos. Éste le mira, asustado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —lo toma de los hombros. El inglés se arregla un poco la ropa desinteresadamente.

—_Of course_ _I'm_ _Ok._ _Come on._ —pide con el corazón ligeramente desbocado aún pero fingiendo absoluta naturalidad, acercándose a los lavamanos sin prisa.

_Northern Ireland_ se queda dentro del baño tratando de calmarse también.

—Pero has salido corriendo, y _Russia_... _Russia_ ha dicho que tú le hablabas y... y estabas gritando, ¿a quién le gritabas? ¡Me has pegado un susto! —explica soltándole para que se vaya al lavamanos, y caminando tras él (lease, brincoteando tras él).

—_Keep calm... Russia_ tiene... como a diecisiete personas como mi número de teléfono, a saber quién era en realidad, ya se lo he dicho en la sala... estaba gritándole a alguien del parlamento, para arreglar lo de esta noche y al final no tendré que trabajar —sonríe lavándose las manos y secándoselas.

—¡Oh! _Really?_ —Estados Unidos sonríe emocionado y encantado de la vida, se le acerca y le da un beso, porque hace muuuuucho que Estados Unidos no le da un beso que todos veamos.

_Great Britain_ se sonroja, pero no se aparta... y _Northern Ireland_, que está tratando de espiarles por debajo de la puerta, hace los ojos en blanco, sentándose en la taza enfurruñado.

Estados Unidos por fin se separa, sonriendo como bobo, abrazándolo todavía. _Great Britain_ parpadea y sonríe un poquito.

—_Co...come on_, vamos a comer algo —propone.

—_Yeah_.. tengo MUCHA hambre —Con la respuesta, el inglés sonríe más y le hace salir del baño y Estados Unidos le sigue, aún sonriendo como bobo (que es), hacia afuera del baño.

_Northern Ireland_ se queda en el cubículo y cuenta hasta cien, después, sale sigilosamente, escuchando aún con el auricular prendido que _Great Britain_ debe estar en la calle, vuelve a la sala de juntas.

Francia está comiendo una manzana a mordidas, con los ojos cerrados, pensando, solo.

_Northern Ireland_ comprueba que no haya nadie más... y luego tiene una idea... y se sonroja un poco... y comprueba cuatro veces más que no haya nadie seguro SEGURO... y finalmente se acerca sigilosamente a Francia por detrás... y le muerde en el cuello.

—¡Aahhh! —grita no tan fuerte Francia, brinca y lanza la manzana al aire, poniendo sus dos menos en la cabeza de _Northern Ireland_, quien se descojona apartándose.

—Ja-Ja... no te estarías riendo igual, si me hubiera dado un infarto —declara Francia, "sacudiéndose" la solapa del saco, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Menuda nena estás hecho, _frog_ —sigue riéndose—. ¡Si te hubiera dado un infarto habría sido una absoluta victoria!

—Ja-ja —le sonríe—Tú brincas igual, _Rosbif. _Así que no te burles... y yo no soy tan salvaje —saca un espejo de la bolsa de adentro del saco y se mira el cuello, a ver si no ha dejado una marca (el drama).

—Ni hablar —sigue _Northern Ireland,_ sonriendo con orgullo, sentándose a su lado—. Y si lo hago no grito de esa forma.

Francia le saca la lengua y extiende la mano para tomar la suya... poniéndose serio de repente. El inglés parpadea mirando la mano y tensándose un poco por la seriedad.

—_What is up?_

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta girándose a mirarlo a la cara. _Northern Ireland_levanta las cejas.

—_Of course._

Pero Francia niega con la cabeza, y acerca su silla un poco a la suya.

—_Non_... —lo mira a la cara—, ¿estás bien? ¿Seguro? ¿Te sientes bien?

—_Yes_, ¿te parece que no? —se incomoda—No... es decir, no malinterpretes eso, yo quería morderte de verdad y todo eso no... no era nada... bueno, yo trataba... —balbucea _Northern Ireland_, sonrojándose.

—No hablo de eso —sentencia Francia cortando el tema y haciendo un movimiento con la otra mano. El inglés frunce el ceño y le mira sin entender—. Hablo de... —se pasa la mano por el cabello y se recarga mejor en la silla—. En un momento me odias y a la hora estás... bueno, distinto. Tu humor... No sé —desvía la mirada.

_Northern Ireland _se emboba un poquito con la mano en el cabello, pero no dice nada.

—Oh... —susurra al escuchar el problema—. Yo siempre te odio, _frog_ —trata de quitarle importancia, sonriendo. Francia sonríe de lado.

—Pero no. Hablo de... —suelta el aire por la nariz y lo mira—. Ayer fuiste terriblemente cruel en la tarde y en la noche... fue exactamente lo opuesto. Y hoy... hay momentos en los que estás así, como ahora y otros momentos en donde te pongo un solo dedo encima y... parece que te quemara —explica.

El menor se sonroja un poco por lo que lleva implícito el "como ahora" rascándose la nuca: fingir que no se ha dado cuenta no servirá de nada.

—Eso es por... _the_ _kid_... y... bueno, hay momento que pienso que... bueno... es que es difícil.

—Es como... —Francia se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo, y luego por la barbilla—. _Non_, no es normal. No estás actuando normal. Quizás podríamos ir a ver a un médico —le mira a los ojos, y _Northern Ireland _chasquea la lengua.

—No necesito un _bloody doctor_ —protesta echándose para atrás—. El problema es que está aquí _the_ _kid_... ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

—_Angleterre_... pareces bipolar. ¿Sabes? No puedo entender cómo puedes pasar de sonreírme porque te pongo una flor en la bolsa, a... —se muerde el labio y _Northern Ireland _se sonroja—. Verás, no es que me preocupe demasiado que no seas... así... cuando está el _garçon_... —se sonroja un poco, sintiéndose ridículo al decirle a Inglaterra "no me importa ser el otro" y cierra los ojos, recordando también a España con el asunto de las migajas—, pero... No es eso. Es que en momentos, de verdad. Yo sé cuando me detestas me... DETESTAS y cuando me detestas... —deja que se pierda la frase—. Y hoy he sentido varias veces ese... —baja el tono—... repudio.

_Northern Ireland _se muerde el labio.

—_It's not_... no es exactamente "repudio"... es decir, sí es repudio, siempre lo es —el inglés vive en Tsunderelandia—. pero... es un asunto... no creo que debas pensar en eso, sólo... estoy bien, ¿ok? Desde cuándo estás tan preocupado por mí —se ríe nervioso.

—Siempre estoy preocupado por ti, especialmente cuando estoy como... —Francia se calla un poco y cambia de parecer—. Cuando parece que estoy hablando con dos _Angleterres_ —dice en "broma" cambiando lo que iba a decir y con eso _Northern Ireland _queda completamente paralizado, escrutando a Francia.

Francia nota por un instante su actitud y después niega con la cabeza, pensando que está paralizado por lo que iba a decir. El inglés desvía la mirada.

—Eso es lo más absurdo que podría habérsete ocurrido —sentencia.

—_Quoi? _—desconcertado.

—_Look_, lo que ocurre... —se incomoda y sigue sin mirarle, serio—. Lo que ocurre es que estoy asustado, ya te lo he dicho. No... no es la primera vez que... bueno, acaba sucediendo un desastre... no que tenga que suceder ni que yo... es decir... yo no... —le mira vacilando—. Lo que digo es que _the_ _kid_...

Francia lo mira, frunciendo el ceño.

—_What? _—pregunta y Francia levanta la mano, haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla. _Northern Ireland _parpadea, aún incómodo.

—Lo siento... —susurra.

—_Wha..._ ¿que sientes? —pregunta _Northern Ireland _suavemente.

—Debe ser mi culpa que estés tan asustado cuando se trata de... —le hace otro cariño en la mejilla, y le aprieta la mano—... _I'm sorry_.

El inglés se incomoda aún más.

—_No, no,_ _don't_... no me malinterpretes, yo no... es decir... no está... esto... yo... —balbucea porque al parecer _Northern Ireland_ es el único de esta historia que aún no se ha dado cuenta (o no se admite) lo que le pasa.

Francia le pone un dedo en los labios, con lo que el inglés se calla y se vuelve a sonrojar.

—No pasa nada... supongo que me lo merezco —sonríe—, siempre y cuando sigas teniendo momentos así, puedo soportar los otros.

El menor abre los labios un poco, tratando de decir algo sin saber qué decir ni que mirar ni dónde meterse. Francia le acaricia los labios con el pulgar.

—¿Cuánto queda del descanso? —pregunta en un susurro. Nadie sabe qué le hace pensar a Francia que _Northern Ireland_ ha oído esa pregunta, balbucea algo del tipo bloblommm, con suerte.

Francia se le acerca un poco, mirándolo a los ojos, y aprieta un poco el pulgar en su labio inferior, jalándolo hacia abajo y haciendo que se doble un poco hacia adelante. Se acerca lo suficiente para morderlo suavemente.

Y él cierra los ojos y se le acelera el corazón automáticamente, pero sin apartarse. Francia sonríe, cerrando sus propios labios y succionando un poco. _Northern Ireland_ abre la boca acercándose y entonces se detiene en seco, echándose para atrás y sonrojándose un montón.

—Podrían volver.

Francia sonríe, dándole la razón.

—Pero no lo han hecho... y yo me he llevado un premio —le cierra un ojo—. ¿Vas a estar ocupado hoy en la noche?

_Northern Ireland _aparta la mirada y carraspea.

—He... resueltolosproblemasmásgrave s —suelta en un susurro, demasiado rápido y sin mirarle.

—Eso quiere decir, que has entrado en razón y concluido que sí quieres que te haga ESO que te voy a hacer en la noche —asiente Francia, con lo que _Northern Ireland _abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja aun más, bajando la cabeza.

Francia se ríe.

—_Vous êtes adorables_ —susurra, y _Northern Ireland_ frunce el ceño, se levanta de su silla y apoya sus manos en los hombro del mayor haciendo fuerza, hasta que Francia y la silla caen de espaldas... y por supuesto _Northern Ireland_ acaba encima de Francia, también en el suelo.

Francia levanta las cejas, sacando el aire de golpe cuando caen al suelo, y mirando al inglés sin entender. Éste le mira con el ceño fruncido, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—No... no soy... adorable —protesta esperando haberle asustado, de hecho.

—Sí lo eres... —repite Francia, levantando la cara y besándole en los labios. _Northern Ireland _se sonroja otra vez y se aparta un poco, sentándose sobre su estómago porque no se esperaba eso.

Francia frunce el ceño también, levantando las manos y tomándolo de la cintura, haciendo presión en sus ingles con el pulgar.

_Northern Ireland _se sonroja aún más llevando sus manos sobre las de Francia, porque las está sintiendo en la zona de peligro y trata de apretar las piernas, pero con su estómago entre ellas es imposible.

—P-Pueden volver —suplica.

—Lo sé... —le sonríe, pero sin quitar las manos, mientras frunce de nuevo el ceño, sacando conclusiones.

* * *

_Al menos ya se resolvió el drama. Lo que Inglaterra destruye, Inglaterra lo reconstruye. ¿o aun le odias tanto? _

_¡Y que no se te olvide agradecerle a Erelbrile!_


	28. Twenty-eighth

_Northern Ireland _levanta la vista y trata de ponerse de pie sin soltarle a Francia las manos, trastrabillando un poco. Francia lo jala hacia él, mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que se le vuelva a caer encima.

—V-Vamos... —balbucea el inglés un poco, sin poder levantarse.

—Sólo si me das un beso —sentencia Francia mirándolo serio—. Y mejor hazlo antes de que vuelvan.

—_What?_ —pregunta sonrojándose como si le hubiera pedido quién sabe qué—. _B-But..._

—Venga, entre más te tardes es más probable que vengan... —le mira con ESA sonrisa, haciendo voz grave y arrastrando las erres. _Northern Ireland _se sonroja aún más y le tiemblan las piernas y los brazos que le están sujetando... Se le acelera el corazón.

—_But... _—sigue tratando de alegar, cada vez más incómodo.

—Sólo un beso,_ cher _—parpadea—. Sólo un beso y si no te apuras... —agrega, y _Northern Ireland _mira alrededor tragando saliva y acercándose un poquito con el corazón más acelerado. Francia cierra los ojos, y el británico le besa suavemente y luego se separa lo más rápido que puede.

Francia sonríe, soltándole las manos y empezando a incorporarse.

—Merci

—_I_... Eso no fue... _I mean…_ Yo me resbalé y... —empieza _Northern Ireland_a excusarse incorporándose también y levantándose.

—Yo te chantajeé, _oui... _—Francia hace los ojos en blanco, limpiándose el traje con el ceño fruncido al ver que se le ha empolvado un poco.

—¡E-Eso es! Yo no quería y tú me obligaste —le acusa el menor, aún medio nervioso.

—_Quelle heure est-il? _—pregunta ignorándole y agachándose para buscar su manzana.

—Las... —mira el reloj— dos menos cuarto.

—¿Y a qué hora termina esto? —Francia frunce el ceño al encontrar su manzana, completamente empolvada y sucia.

—No lo sé, he salido el primero, ¿qué ha dicho _Russia_? —pregunta mirándole en cuanto se agacha.

—Mmm... nada útil, creo —se encoge de hombros— ME debes una manzana.

—Pues supongo que tendremos hasta las dos y media como mínimo —valora _Northern Ireland_—. Tú has lanzado la manzana —responde sonriente.

—Creo que terminaba dos treinta… supongo —dice Francia al mismo tiempo que el inglés, y luego le "fulmina", sonriendo.

—Yo ni siquiera la he tocado —se defiende _Northern Ireland_, levantando las manos.

—¡Pero me has tocado el cuello! —protesta tirando la manzana al bote de basura y acercándose a él, tomándole del brazo—. Sólo por eso, me invitas la comida.

—¡Oh! ¿Desde cuándo eso es territorio prohibido? —pregunta el menor, mirándole de lado y sonriendo—. Además, ¡es obvio que voy a atacar tus puntos más débiles para someterte! —añade sin oponerse a lo de la comida.

—Nunca, _cher... _NUNCA hablé de prohibiciones.

—Pues si no está prohibido, no hay crimen —sentencia, y Francia se ríe.

—¿Quién habló de crimen? —pregunta caminando a la puerta.

—_You!_ ¡Quieres hacerme pagar por ello! —protesta sonriendo, siguiéndole.

—Nah, pero no quiero hacerte pagar como si fuera un crimen, _cher_, no seas dramático. YO soy el dramático aquí —replica, abre la puerta y le deja pasar.

—Porque tú lo digas, yo puedo ser tan o más dramático que tú —responde _Northern Ireland _orgulloso sin dejar de sonreír, pasando primero. Francia lo piensa unos segundos y luego sonríe.

—Eso... es verdad —asiente con cara trágica. Luego le da un pequeño golpe hombro con hombro—. No deberías estar tan orgulloso.

_Northern Ireland _le mira de soslayo sonriendo empezando a andar.

—_Why not?_

—Pueees... porque tú haces drama ridículo —le pica, agarrándolo del brazo y caminando hasta la salida del edificio.

—¡No es cierto! Yo hago drama del serio, tú lo haces por cualquier tontería —responde el inglés, orgulloso, fingiéndose ofendido sin poder dejar de sonreír. El mayor hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo también—. _Anything you can do I can do better_ —sentencia.

Francia se ríe con voz grave, y le mira de soslayo.

—_Non, cher.._. hay ciertas cosas que DEFINITIVAMENTE yo sé hacer mejor que tú.

—Eso te dejo creer —responde _Northern Ireland. _Francia levanta las cejas.

—Estás invitado en la noche a demostrarme lo contrario en tu cuarto —sonríe.

—Eso te gustaría, pero no se me convence tan fácil —se resiste, incomodándose un poco. El mayor parpadea.

—No creo que quieras que te convenza aquí y ahora, _mon amour _—lo toma de la cintura, con lo que _Northern Ireland _se tensa y se sonroja.

—¿A-Así pretendes convencerme? —pregunta en un intento muy pobre de que parezca que eso no le afecta y Francia baja la mano de su cintura a su culo.

—¿Así está mejor? —le sonríe. _Northern Ireland _da un respingo y mira alrededor, preocupado, sonrojándose más.

_—I..._

Francia se le acerca.

—Todo sería más fácil si no te hicieras TANTO de rogar.

_Northern Ireland _le mira.

—Podemos... Encontrar a alguien —suplica de nuevo tratando de apartarle.

—Pues entonces di que sí irás en la noche a convencerme y santo remedio —no aparta la mano.

—_A gentleman... _No rechaza un reto —susurra _Northern Ireland_ sin mirarle, MUY sonrojado. Francia le suelta del todo, alejándose un paso, riéndose.

—¡Interesantísima información!

—Lo sabrías si fueras uno, ¡pero como no lo eres! —le pica cambiando de tema.

—¿No lo soy? ¿Ni un poquito? —Francia fije ofenderse.

—_Of course not! _—responde el inglés como si fuera obvio.

—No puedo ser TAN terrible, _mon amour..._ —niega con la cabeza.

—¡Já que no! ¡Eso te crees tú! No es que seas terrible no... ¡Es que eres peor! —le dice sonriendo y mirándole. Francia saca el labio de abajo, en expresión triste e infantil—. ¡Jum! ¡Ni aunque pongas esa cara! —responde en un tono un poco menos seguro.

—Pero es que... yo me esfuerzo —lo mira triste.

—¿En qué te esfuerzas? —le mira levantando las cejas.

—En... en...—sonríe un poco—. En satisfacerte.

—En ser un pervertido sinvergüenza decadente y... —se queda callado y se sonroja de golpe... Refunfuñando algo.

—_Quoi?_ —levanta las cejas.

—Que si no fuera así no... —susurra entredientes otra vez y el final vuelve a perderse en el refunfuño.

—¿Si no fuera así _quoi_?—sonríe.

—_You!_ ¡Si tú no fueras así! —exclama _Northern Ireland_ mirándole.

—Si yo no fuera así no te gustaría tanto como te gusto —sentencia Francia. _Northern Ireland _abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja más.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Si yo no fuera así, no habrías tenido sexo nunca en tu vida y si sí, no serías ni la mitad de lo bueno que eres en la cama —agrega el francés, mirando al frente (y ése, _Angleterre._.. ése es un SEÑOR cumplido).

—Eso es... Yo no... Esto... A mí... _You..._ —balbucea sin saber qué decir—. Presumido —sentencia.

—_Oui.._.. desde luego —se ríe mientras entran al restaurante.

xoXOXox

Estados Unidos bosteza entrando de nuevo al palacio estatal del Kremlin, en Moscú, al regresar de la pausa para comer, mira a _Great Britain_ de reojo.

―¿A qué hora se acaba esta mierda?

―Supongo que estaremos aún un par de horas más. Yo calculo que sobre las cinco o las seis saldremos ―explica el inglés pensando en la hora del té. El estadounidense se mete las manos a las bolsas de la chaqueta.

―Odio este lugar, preferiría estar en _London_ ―mirando al mayor de reojo. Él le sonríe.

―Y yo... Aunque en _London_ tendría que trabajar ― asegura, el menor le sonríe de regreso, aunque frunce el ceño.

―¡Aquí estamos trabajando! ¡Estamos trabajando mucho!

―_Yes... yes_ ―concede―. Me refiero al salir.

―Aaah… Bueno, _yes_. Aquí puedes no trabajar ni nada, ¡pero estamos en _fucking Russia!_ ¡Lo ha hecho expresamente! Convocar un G8 cuando estábamos de vacaciones... ¿Cómo coño se habrá enterado? ―pregunta como por vez 12412412408. _Great Britain_ se pasa una mano por los ojos.

―¿Sabes? Creo que deberías preguntarle a él directamente en vez de estar especulando.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, dirigiéndose al pasillo de la sala de juntas.

―¿Ya es hora?

―Ehm... yes, faltan unos minutos. Déjame que pase al baño, ahora regreso ―sonríe el británico.

―¡Voy yendo a la sala de juntas! ―le grita antes de bostezar de nuevo y caminar arrastrando los pies a la sala de juntas, pensando que quizás esté ahí Japón o su hermano y puedan platicar un poco antes de la junta sobre los nuevos juegos de video.

_Great Britain_ le saluda desde lejos para que sepa que le ha oído.

El estadounidense se vuelve por el pasillo, silbando _"god bless America"_, lo cual siempre lo pone de mejor humor. Llega a la sala de juntas y abre la puerta de golpe, entrando tranquilamente y deteniéndose en seco dos pasos más adelante.

La sala está desierta salvo por Rusia, que está sentado en su sitio aún trasteando con su teléfono... esta vez está desmontado sobre la mesa y por algún motivo, tiene una especie de soplete apuntándole.

El de las gafas levanta las cejas.

―_What are you doing?_ ―pregunta tensándose y sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Rusia sigue con el soplete un poco más y finalmente se pasa la mano por la frente, levantando los ojos.

―Ah... eres tú ―responde un poco fastidiado. Estados Unidos parpadea.

―Claro que soy yo... ―escupe.

Mientras, el ruso sigue a lo suyo con el teléfono, con un destornillador y unas pinzas pequeñitas. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño, acercándosele un poco, aún tenso para ver lo que hace.

―¿Qué haces con un soplete a media sala de juntas? ¿Estás preparando tu comida cavernícola o algo? ―pregunta sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

―_Net,_ me compré una de estas cosas que vendes a todos y estoy viendo cómo puedo hacer para destruirla ―responde tranquilamente sin mirarle. El estadounidense tensa la mandíbula.

―Al final me pagaste dinero. Puedes hacer con tus cosas lo que quieras ―se detiene a un paso de él. Rusia sonríe inocentemente.

―No te estaba pidiendo permiso, pero _spasibo_ ―agradece un tono ¿sarcástico?. El de las gafas bufa, fulminándole con la mirada―. Aun así lo que dices es cierto. Yo ya aprendí que hay que pagar por las cosas que uno quiere en vez de robarlas, porque robar está mal ―añade el ruso pacientemente como si diera una lección. (O más bien como si repitiera una lección que le han dado a él).

―Estas insinuando... ―empieza el estadounidense levantando las cejas.

―Pero no queremos hablar de nuevo del _Sputnik_, ¿verdad? Ahora somos amigos ―sonríe y se vuelve a lo suyo. Estados Unidos abre los ojos como platos y se le acerca un paso más.

―Tú y yo, cabrón comunista, NUNCA seremos amigos, ¿ok?

Rusia sigue a lo suyo sin hacerle ni caso, Estados Unidos le señala con un dedo.

―¡Deja de ignorarme! ¡Que no estabas tan interesado en ignorarme cuando estabas averiguando dónde estaba de vacaciones! ―grita acercándosele un pasito más, pero sin tocarle aún.

―No fue nada difícil averiguarlo ―sonríe pero no le mira.

―Vas a arrepentirte de espiarme ―suelta entre dientes.

―De hecho, me pareció un poco descuidado de tu parte ―añade sonriendo aun inocentemente.

―Nadie te pidió tu opinión ―sisea cerrando los puños y entrecerrando los ojos.

―Si me permites que te dé un consejo, yo que tú trataría de esconder mejor mi información... pareces mejor tratando de sacarse a los demás que guardándola ―le mira.

Estados Unidos le sostiene la mirada un instante y ahora viene la parte complicada, piensa que es complejo que Rusia esté sentado. El ruso se vuelve a su teléfono.

―Eres como un niño pequeño, solo quieres los juguetes de los demás pero no cuidas los tuyos ―sentencia.

―_Shut the hell up!_ ―de un manotazo, lanza el teléfono al suelo. Rusia abre los ojos sorprendido y se queda con las manos en el aire, le mira con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Cerdo! Es muy delicado y podría romperse si haces eso ―le riñe como si no fuera completamente obvio que POR ESO lo ha hecho.

―¿Tú crees que me importa una mierda que se rompa tu _fucking_ teléfono? ―grita y le mira también con el ceño fruncido―. ¡No te metas conmigo, _shitty communist!_ ―agrega en el mismo tono. Rusia se pone de pie.

―Debería importarte si eres tú quien lo rompe ―le explica con el ceño un poco fruncido con carita medio triste.

―_I don't give a shit_ ―le señala con un dedo―. No vuelvas a meterte conmigo, ¿_ok?_

El ruso frunce aún más el ceño.

―Señalar con el dedo también está mal, igual que romper las cosas de los otros, ¿cuándo madurarás y lo aprenderás, cerdo? No puedes hacer lo que quieras.

―También está mal estar jodiendo a la gente que es más poderosa que tú ―le da un empujón en el pecho y sigue señalándole con el dedo―, ¡deja de meterte conmigo!

En cuanto le toca, Rusia lo toma como un absoluto ataque y en un movimiento súper rápido, toma su grifo apoyado en la silla y con la misma inercia le da un golpe en la cara reventándole el labio, sin decir nada ni cambiar de expresión.

―_FUCKING ASSHOLE!_ ―grita Estados Unidos ligeramente sorprendido por la rapidez de Rusia, pero recuperándose rápidamente, girándose y dándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

El ruso se queda sin aliento un instante en cuanto le golpea, doblándose un poco para intentar que el daño sea menor y al incorporase otra vez, utiliza el impulso para levantar el grifo y, con la cañería paralela al suelo, ponérsela al estadounidense en el cuello clavándole contra la pared.

Estados Unidos abre los ojos como platos, sintiéndose esta vez realmente acorralado y paralizado por el miedo. Se lleva ambas manos al tubo del grifo, para intentar hacer fuerza contra Rusia y que no le mate, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

―_Get... Get your hands off me... Fu... cki..._ ―balbucea con el corazón desbocado, sudando frío e intentando concentrarse en detenerle.

Rusia trata de pensar... Sí, claro. Y un cuerno. Rusia funciona por instinto ahora mismo y teniendo el olor de la sangre del estadounidense emanando a menos de un palmo de su cara no ayuda a que sea la persona controlada y no violenta que Alemania le dice debe ser.

Hace su mayor esfuerzo por tratar de controlarse todo él en general, ya que el olor está provocando reacciones inesperadas en él de las que en realidad no se está dando tanta cuenta, pero una parte de su anatomía está más rígida de lo que debería.

Intenta pensar en cosas bonitas o algo así, le han dicho miles de veces que no se meta en estas cosas, pero se le nubla la vista... ese olor... el olor... Sólo un instante después, saca la lengua y le lame el labio lentamente. Si prueba la sangre podrá calmarse, siempre se calma en cuanto la prueba.

Estados Unidos mira con terror cómo se le acerca, cómo saca la lengua y abre los ojos, sorprendido, sintiendo que se le eriza la piel.

Un grito de "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ ¡LE ODIO. LE ODIO!" retumba en su cerebro, mientras se detiene, dejando de forcejear con Rusia para sólo detenerle sin que le ahorque, demasiado (aunque la palabra "demasiado" describe solo una milésima parte de cómo está, pero a falta de otra...) sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que hace... _"FUCKING FUCKING HELL... WHAT THE FUCK!"_. Toda la escena pasa en cámara lenta.

Siente el aliento de Rusia en sus labios y su lengua, ridículamente suave que hace un movimiento delicado, recorriendo un milímetro... dos... Estados Unidos suelta el aire por la nariz y sin darse tiempo a pensar, cierra los ojos y en un acto reflejo, acerca su propia lengua a su labio. Sintiendo cómo el cerebro le hace corto circuito mientras, en menos de un segundo, el calor invade sus regiones vitales haciéndolas reaccionar y su lengua roza, sólo roza la lengua de Rus...

―¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ―Abre los ojos, apanicado y empuja a Rusia con todas, TODAS, TOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAS las fuerzas que tiene reunidas la nación más fuerte y poderosa de la tierra.

Lejos de calmarle, el sabor de la sangre de Estados Unidos, (y que al parecer hacen muy poquitas sangres más) lo que consigue es excitar más al ruso, igual que el olor aunque aún con más intensidad, pero para cuando se ha dado cuenta, un grito le desconcentra y todo el cuarto se mueve.

Vuelve más o menos en sí en el suelo, con un par de sillas rotas debajo suyo a un metro y medio de donde estaba. Parpadea mirando alrededor tratando de entender... y cuando nota por fin, el problema en sus regiones vitales, frunce el ceño y busca a ver si por casualidad no se ha herido.

Estados Unidos, para ese momento, ha salido corriendo de ahí, en ABSOLUTO pánico.

Rusia acaba por ponerse en pie y sentarse en otra de las sillas, tratando de pensar que acaba de pasar, mientras el sabor de la sangre del estadounidense aún en su boca le da una pista bastante clara que, de hecho, no entiende, porque le impide pensar en general.

xoXOXox

Estados Unidos corre hasta el lugar "seguro" más cercano que el automático le permite... es decir, hasta el baño a donde fue a perseguir a Inglaterra hace unas horas. Abre la puerta y la cierra tras sí, recargándose en ella para mantenerla cerrada... pálido.

—_OhGod... ohgod, oh God... ohGodohGodohGod oh... __GOD..._ —repite en diferentes tonos de voz, llevándose las manos a la cara.

_Great Britain_, dentro del baño, parpadea al oírle con clara intención de salir a ver qué ha sucedido, pero pensando que _Northern Ireland_ volverá pronto.

—_What... the fuck... wha... oh God... __OH GOD!_ —Estados Unidos se golpea la nuca con la puerta, apretando los ojos con fuerza—. _Oh... FUCK... God... fuck..._ —se vuelve a golpear la nuca.

_Great Britain_ escribe un mensaje rápido a _Northern Ireland_ "algo ha pasado, no vengas al baño, tu turno en la sala, yo me ocupo".

—_What the hell was... ohfuck.. ohGodohfuckohGooood... America, what the actual fuck were you... __FUCK... _—Estados Unidos camina hasta el espejo, temblando y negando con la cabeza.

_Northern Ireland_ responde prácticamente inmediatamente a _Great Britain__ "what happen?"._

—_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..._ —se pasa la mano por el labio en donde Rusia ha pasado su... leng... ESO... y tiene un escalofrío que va directamente hasta su...Florida, _fucking fuck with fucking Florida_ que sigue en...—. _WHAT THE FUCK..._—susurra—. _What happened?_

_Great Britain_sigue oyéndolo preocupado "algo importante... Puede que tenga que... Puede qe tengas que desaparecer de la sala e irte a OTRO baño. Te haré una perdida si es así... no llames a _America_".

Mientras, Estados Unidos recarga su frente en el espejo y aprieta los ojos, pensando que debe estar enfermo. Debe estar MUY enfermo... debe estarse muriendo. _Great Britain_ guarda el teléfono y le da a la cadena, fingiendo que estaba... Bueno.

Estados Unidos brinca tres metros, dando un grito como de niña. El inglés abre la puerta y sale tranquilamente.

—_America?!_

Estados Unidos pega la espalda al lavabo..., mirando a _Great Britain_ con cara de PÁNICO y luego se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—_Fu... Fuck_... qué... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntan estúpidamente, abriendo la llave del agua y metiendo la cabeza bajo el chorro. El inglés frunce el ceño pero no se da cuenta de nada.

—_Are you ok?_ Estoy aquí... Desde que te he dicho que vendría —explica acercándose un poco

Estados Unidos saca la cabeza y da un saltito, alejándose un paso de _Great Britain_, que se queda con la mano que había levantado para darle un poco de su apoyo en alto, mirándole sin entender.

_—What happened?_

—Nada, nada... NADA... ¿_happened_ de qué? _What are you talking about?_ —pregunta nervioso, dándole la espalda a _Great Britain_ de nuevo, completamente sonrojado. El mayor se lava las manos frunciendo el ceño.

—Estabas gritando y pareces increíblemente tenso —explica.

—Tengo... tengo que ir al baño —Estados Unidos se gira y empieza a caminar alejándose de los lavabos hacia las tazas con puerta, chorreando de agua. El mayor le mira de reojo pero no le dice nada.

Estados Unidos abre la puerta del baño, y la cierra, metiéndose adentro y sentándose en la tapa de la taza.

—Ve a la junta, nos vemos luego —pide con voz casi suplicante.

—_Are you sure?_ —pregunta el inglés, angustiado—. No parece que estés bien.

—_Fucking hell..._ —susurra Estados Unidos—. Sólo... debe haberme caído algo mal en la comida —miente.

_Great Britain _se mete al baño paralelo y monta su micrófono en la pared compartida con el de Estados Unidos.

—_Ok_... Bien... Te dejo tranquilo un rato... ¿Quieres que vaya a la farmacia y te compre algo?

—_NO!_ —Grita el menor, agresivamente y luego se siente culpable—. _Thanks_ —susurra.

—_O-Ok..._ —vacila saliendo de allí y envía un mensaje a _Northern Ireland _otra vez "cambio de planes, prende mi micrófono y estate pendiente, nos vemos en el baño de mujeres" mientras entra.

En cuanto sale, Estados Unidos le da un golpe a la puerta del cubículo en el que está, que debe haber dejado sordo a _Northern Ireland._

xoXOXox

Rusia acaba por ponerse en pie y sentarse en una de las sillas, tratando de pensar qué acaba de pasar, mientras el sabor de la sangre de Estados Unidos aún en su boca le da una pista bastante clara que no entiende, porque le impide pensar en general.

Alemania entra en la sala de juntas, camina en silencio hasta su lugar, supongo que seguido de Italia, unos cuantos minutos más tarde, justo a la hora.

Rusia sigue sentado en su silla (con todo su problema en el Kamchatka sin resolver ... oh, mein Gott... pero seguramente no lo ven porque queda debajo de la mesa) lamiéndose los labios de tanto en tanto.

Alemania empieza a sacar las cosas necesarias para su presentación.

Rusia sigue sin hacer caso, en el mismo estado de antes.

Alemania a lo suyo, con tranquilidad, sin mirar a Rusia ni hacerle demasiado caso, siendo honestos. Mientras, Italia se acaba un helado que se estaba comiendo y se da cuenta de los dos sillas rotas en el suelo.

— ¿Vee?

Alemania le ignora, porque Italia hace "¿vee?" el 90% del tiempo, si le preguntara que qué pasa cada vez que hace Vee estaría preguntando qué pasa el 90% del tiempo.

Italia brincotea un poco y se sienta junto a Alemania tan feliz. Japón llega a la sala un par de minutos después, seguido de Canadá y al darle la vuelta a la mesa, Japón descubre como papá oso de Ricitos de Oro...

—Oh... Alguien ha... roto mi silla —susurra.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Canadá llegando detrás suyo.

—Y la tuya, Kanada-kun.

Canadá saca la cabeza por detrás de Japón y levanta las cejas al verlo.

—Mira... —Japón le señala las dos sillas hechas pedazos en el suelo. Esto llama la atención de Alemania, que frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta preocupado, más por pensar que su presentación es en dos minutos, y puede que haya algo que impida que se lleve a cabo. Canadá mira a Alemania.

—Se han roto las sillas —explica, mientras Rusia sigue sumido en su mundo sin hacer ni caso.

—Ehh... —Alemania se acerca y las mira con cierta atención, notando que en efecto, están rotas... como si algo gigantezco les hubiera caído encima. Mira a Rusia—. Ehh... _Russland_. ¿Has notado ya lo que pasó con estas sillas?

Rusia no hace ni caso... porque es deeeeenso.

—_Russland?_ —se le acerca Alemania. El aludido levanta la cabeza y por primera vez nota a Alemania.

—¡Anda! _Priv'et._

Alemania parpadea confundido.

—¿Sabes qué pasó con estas sillas?

Rusia las mira como si no hubiera reparado en ellas.

—Se han roto, me parece —explica sin sarcasmo.

—_Ja_ —Alemania está empezando a impacientarse—. Estoy preguntando si sabes cómo... y si puedes mandar traer otras, porque ya es la hora de mi presentación.

Rusia le mira.

—Yo las he roto —responde mordiéndose el pulgar... por fin.

—Tú las... —Alemania le mira morderse el pulgar, con cara de "¿qué mierda?"—. No estoy seguro de querer preguntar por qué...—carraspea.

—Me he caído encima —explica lamiéndose la sangre. En ese momento, Francia entra por la puerta, sonriendo y de buen humor, _Northern Ireland_ le ha mandado a la sala mientras se iba al baño.

—_Allô! _—se acerca al grupo y se sienta en uno de los escritorios, mirando a Rusia que al parecer es a quien ven... y reconoce el gesto. Rusia sigue chupándose el pulgar mientras mira a Alemania (que, de hecho, es el único al que ha notado).

Canadá saluda a Francia, quién... abre los ojos con cara de cierto espanto, mirando a Rusia.

—_Mon Dieu_...—susurra, ignorando a Canadá (Canadá está acostumbrado).

Japón camina hasta donde está Rusia, sacando un pañuelo y extendiéndoselo.

—_Roisha-sama_, creo que se ha hecho daño en el dedo.

Francia mira a Canadá con la misma cara, apretando los ojos y lo jala unos pasos más lejos de las mesas, se le acerca al oído y le explica en un susurro qué coño es lo que está haciendo Rusia, con TOTAL lujo de detalles. Incluida una descripción de kamchatka.

Rusia se saca el pulgar de la boca y se lo mira como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve, de nuevo.

—_Da_ —afirma volviendo a metérselo en la boca—. Su sangre no ha servido —explica viéndose realmente confundido ante ese hecho. Canadá levanta las cejas y FLIPA.

—¿Estás seguro?—Le pregunta a Francia.

—Doscientos por ciento seguro, _cher_ —sigue mirando a Rusia de soslayo, con cierta sonrisilla en la boca, porque ahora le ha parecido gracioso. Mientras, Alemania está ahí, en silencio.

—_Russland.._. ¿de dónde podemos sacar más sillas?

Rusia mira a Alemania otra vez y parpadea pensando.

—Yo las pido —asegura levantándose y dirigiendose a la puerta, donde se topa de cara con _Northern Ireland_. Francia le sigue con la mirada, observándole a Kamchatka y codeándole a Canadá para que le vea el área... y Canadá se fija en ello y levanta las cejas.

—¿Ves? Es eso... —Francia se ríe un poco—. Me pregunto qué lo habrá ocasionado.

—_Priv'et, Angliya_ —saluda Rusia a _Northern Ireland_ y luego sale, mientras el inglés entra viéndolo irse.

—_He... hello.._. —saluda sin entender entrando a la sala y frunciendo el ceño. Francia le hace una seña para que venga. Alemania mira a Japón y luego el reloj, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Estas juntas siempre son un circo —protesta por lo bajo, yendo hacia su computadora y cargando la presentación en el proyector. _Northern Ireland _se acerca a donde Francia y Canadá.

—_What happened? _—Pregunta y Francia se acerca y le da la misma explicación que le dio a Canadá, esforzándose por ser un poco (si es posible) más gráfico, pero quitando la descipción de kamchatka. _Northern Ireland_ se sonroja.

—_But... but..._

Canadá asiente con la cabeza para _Northern Ireland_ para hacerlo más creíble.

—_Oui... but, but._.. todos pensamos lo mismo —asiente—, sólo recuerdo la vez del viagra...— Y _Northern Ireland_ sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero como... es decir... Quién estaba... qué estaba... —y mira a Alemania.

—No recuerdo nunca haberlo visto con ese problema... con nadie, nunca, ni en los momentos de mayor sadismo —explica Francia y se encoge de hombros mirando a Alemania también—. No tengo IDEA.

—Cuando yo he llegado solamente estaban aquí _Germany and Italy_ —explica Canadá.

—Pero_, Allemagne et Italie? _—le mira Francia de reojo levantando las cejas.

—Y no han dicho... ¿nada? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_.

—No creo... _Allemagne_ estaría sonrojado y a veinte kilómetros de ambos, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas. _Non_, no que yo sepa. ¿Han dicho algo más antes de que yo llegara, _cher_? —le pregunta a Canadá.

—_Non, Russie_ estaba sentado ahí, taciturno, no se ni si nos ha visto, hasta que _Allemagne_ le ha preguntado que había pasado con las sillas... ha dicho que él las ha roto, que se les ha caído encima —explica Canadá.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Se han roto las sillas? ¿Cuáles?

—Las dos de allí; la de _Japón _y la mía —explica, porque ahora está sentado en el sitio de _Northern Ireland_, quién está sentado en el sitio de Estados Unidos.

—Esto es muy raro... quizás deberías preguntarle —Francia le da un codazo a Canadá—. Ahora que vuelva, pregúntale quién le causó esa erección.

Canadá se incomoda mirando a Francia.

—_Moi?_— Pregunta, y Francia le sonríe.

—_Oui_

—Pero cómo... yo no... es decir... ¿y si se enoja conmigo? —Canadá preocupado. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—No se enojará contigo, _cher._.. Nadie es capaz de enojarse contigo.

—Es cierto, muchacho —le da animos _Northern Ireland_—. Tú eres el indicado, últimamente eres bastante amigo suyo, ¿no?

Francia se ríe un poco mirando al pobre de Canadá que tiene cara de angustias, absolutamente y luego traga saliva.

—No te pasará nada... sólo llega aquí y le preguntas "¿a qué se debe tu erección?" y ya... _Russie_ es alguien simple —miente Francia, porque todos sabemos que Rusia, si algo no es, es simple.

—Pero... ¿y si se molesta porque lo he notado o algo? ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? —pide Canadá a Francia.

—Nah... no se va a molestar —sonríe—. Errr... _non_, porque creo que... podría pensar que tengo algún otro interés y...

_Northern Ireland_ se tensa.

—_Non_ —niega con la cabeza de manera ferviente, en lo que Rusia regresa con dos sillas enormes, una bajo cada brazo.

—_Et Angleterre_ OBVIAMENTE no puede preguntarle, por _ton frère_... así que tú eres el indicado —le sonríe.

—Pe... pero... y si cree que yo... —Canadá se asusta al ver entrar a Rusia.

—Puede que yo lo mate —sentencia Francia sin más. _Northern Ireland _ y Canadá levantan las cejas, mirándole incrédulos a la vez, y Francia parpadea—. _Russie_... es... un bestia y tú...

Canadá carraspea y mira a Rusia que ya ha dejado las sillas en su sitio. Francia mira a _Northern Ireland_, con cara de pregunta sin entender bien la incredulidad.

—¿Cómo vas a matarle tú a él,_ frog_? ¿Tú le has visto? Ya te partió la cadera y ni siquiera estaba "atacándote" —explica _Northern Ireland_ sentándose en su sitio una vez Canadá se ha levantado a por las sillas vacías.

—Podría envenenarle o algo —Francia se cruza de brazos—, no se atreverá a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Canadá, si no quiere que yo vaya y al menos intente matarle.

Canadá le indica a Rusia en dónde poner cada silla, agradeciéndole muy atentamente el que se las haya traído. Una vez que las sillas están en el suelo, traga saliva y mordiéndose el labio mira a Francia y a _Northern Ireland_. Francia le hace un movimiento con las cejas y la cabeza indicándole que le pregunte, _Northern Ireland_ le muestra los pulgares levantados y Canadá vuelve a tragar saliva.

—Eh... _Ru... Russie?_ —pregunta con voz débil. Rusia mira a Canadá con su sonrisa infantil—. Ehhh... Yo... me... —se sonroja—. Me... me pre... me preguntaba có... cómo es que... —se mira las manos—. ¿Porquéteníaseseproblemaqueteníasantes? —pregunta rápidamente, aún mirándose las manos.

Alemania, por cierto, por su parte, está intentando que el proyector funcione con su computadora... sin éxito.

Rusia se da la vuelta a mitad de la frase de Canadá y mira a Japón.

—Mi móvil se ha destruido —le dice sentándose, e ignorando completamente a Canadá, quien baja los hombros, ligeramente aliviado, ligeramente decepcionado de que le haya ignorado. Francia se cruza de brazos, fulminando a Canadá y _Northern Ireland _se palmea la frente.

—¿Tu... móvil se ha destruido, Roisha-sama? —Japón le mira con la cara de siempre, pero con voz más suave—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Ese cerdo yankee lo ha tirado al suelo y no estaba haciendo nada malo —se defiende.

—_A... Amérique? _—Francia pregunta primero, sin poder evitarlo. Rusia lo mira.

—_Da._

_Northern Ireland_ levanta las cejas y Canadá le mira con curiosidad. Francia frunce el ceño. Japón les mira en silencio. Y Alemania... y Alemania logra poner su presentación.

—Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo —se defiende Rusia otra vez.

—¿Y por qué te lo ha tirado? —Francia mira a _Northern Ireland_ de reojo, quien recuerda lo que _Great Britain_ le acaba de contar en el baño y frunce el ceño, apretando los dientes.

—Ha dicho que no eramos amigos —explica Rusia.

—Eh... bueno, yo no los consideraría los mejores amigos —le responde Francia sin poder creer que por eso haya tirado su teléfono—. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? ¿Dónde está _Amérique_?

Francia mira a Alemania a lo lejos, con cierta cara de tensión, mientras Alemania ordena sus papeles sin hacer demasiado caso. Rusia le mira en silencio con esa sonrisa inquietante, mientras _Northern Ireland_ se tensa cada vez más y Canadá no le quita los ojos de encima... y ahora hasta Italia está escuchando.

—_Russie._.. ¿Dónde está _Amérique_? —repite Francia después de tragar saliva, y volver a mirar a Alemania, esta vez captando su atención.

Rusia sigue sonriendo de manera inquitante en silencio y Alemania se acerca. Francia se gira con _Northern Ireland._

—_Cher__..._

_Northern Ireland_ mira a Francia. Alemania carraspea.

—¿Qué pasa?

El inglés niega con la cabeza.

—Está en el baño, le he visto antes, le ha sentado mal algo de la comida —le dice a Francia, quien levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño, mirando a Rusia de nuevo y pensando en kamchatka... y flipando un poco sin poder creerlo realmente... Alemania carraspea de nuevo.

—Hace diez minutos debimos empezar.

—No sé si _America_ vaya a estar... estaba un poco indispuesto —le excusa _Northern Ireland_.

—Le he hecho sangre —añade Rusia. Y Alemania, Francia y Japón flipan. _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a tensarse mirándole, Canadá levanta las cejas e Italia no entiende muy bien que pasa.

—¿Le hiciste sangre a... _Amerika_? —pregunta Alemania, subiéndose con rapidez al tren por una vez...

—_Da_ —asiente Rusia.

—¿Por? —Alemania levanta las cejas.

—¡Eres un...! ¿Pero qué te has creído? ¿Cómo que le has hecho sangre? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_ escandalizado, levantándose y frunciendo el ceño, y Francia se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Él me atacó primero —responde Rusia defendiéndose otra vez.

—¿Por qué te atacó? —pregunta Alemania con sangre fría, obviando al inglés.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso si que no me lo creo, bastardo mentiroso! —le acusa _Northern Ireland_.

—No lo sé, yo no hice nada malo —repite Rusia mirando a Alemania. Francia se levanta y lo mira también, deteniendo a _Northern Ireland_ con una mano.

—¿Llegó y te atacó y tú te defendiste? —pregunta Alemania con voz mesurada. _Northern Ireland _frunce el ceño al sentir la mano de Francia y se sienta, enfurruñado, fulminando a Rusia.

—_Da_ —responde Rusia.

Francia respira al ver que _Northern Ireland_ se sienta, y se gira hacia él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te dijo _Amérique_?

—¿Pero que te crees que nacimos ayer? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_ con sarcasmo para Rusia.

—Shh... —lo toma de la mano Francia, intentando captar su atención—. _Angleterre..._ ¿qué te dijo el _garcón_ en el baño? —vuelve a preguntar.

—No me ha dicho... me ha dicho que algo le había sentado mal, pero cuando entré estaba gritando —responde _Northern Ireland_ a Francia todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Entró y te atacó sin más? —Alemania vuelve a preguntarle a Rusia—. ¿No le dijiste nada?

—Debe haberle dado un buen golpe... lo que no sé es qué les ha separado, nadie parecía tener idea de nada —responde Francia, pensando en el asunto de la erección de Rusia, pero no diciendo nada al respecto.

—_Net_, habló conmigo primero —explica Rusia—. Dijo que era más poderoso que yo y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con sus cosas y que no eramos amigos —explica recordando vagamente. Alemania asiente, pensando que las tres cosas son ciertas.

—¿Y después qué pasó?

_Northern Ireland_ se pone de pie con el ceño fruncido, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de ir a golpear a Rusia o de irse al baño con Estados Unidos. Francia se vuelve a llevar las manos a la cara pensando una vez más que esto es justo lo que le hacía falta...

—Él me atacó y yo le partí el labio —explica el ruso.

—_Ja... _—Alemania sigue mirando a Rusia, ligeramente tenso—. ¿Y después? Se ha ido de aquí, asumo —Indica.

—Él me golpeó el estómago y yo le traté de asfixiar contra la pared —baja la vista recordando.

_Northern Ireland_ está cada vez más tenso mirando a Rusia y negando con la cabeza. Francia lo toma del brazo.

—Ve a buscarle —le ordena, asumiendo que lo que sigue es que se tire encima de Rusia a matarle.

—Él está bien —responde _Northern Ireland_ entredientes, mirando a Rusia al absoluto acecho.

—_Angleterre_... —Francia lo toma de los hombros plantándosele enfrente—. Ya suficiente problema es que haya peleado con él, no quieres además que pelee contigo y que vuelva luego el _garcón_ a defenderte... ¿o sí?

El inglés mira a Francia, vuelve a mirar a Rusia y termina por volver a sentarse, completamente tenso y enojado, bufando por la nariz. Francia vuelve a sentarse junto a _Northern Ireland._

—_Russland... du und Amerika_ no deberían pelear —alega Alemania bajando la voz.

—Yo no hice nada malo, él me atacó —se defiende mirando a Alemania.

—Esto es el G8, ésta es tu casa y tú eres mucho más maduro que él —le mira de vuelta.

—¿Qué pasó después de que le asfixiaras? —pregunta Canadá a Rusia, ahora preocupado en serio por Estados Unidos. Rusia lo mira.

—Yo olí su sangre... y él me empujó y me lanzó contra las dos sillas... y luego se fue corriendo —explica Rusia, como siempre saltándose los detalles cruciales, cosa conveniente en estos momentos.

—¿Que huyó? ¿Pero qué historia _of the hell_ es ésta? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_ histérico de nuevo—. ¿Qué te has creído?

Francia vuelve a tomarle del brazo intentando que se calme.

—¡Hey! ¡Basta! —Grita Alemania. _Northern Ireland_ vuelve a fruncir el ceño y a quedarse sentado. Alemania camina al frente de todos, empezando a enojarse. — Es hora de que sigamos con la presentación en lugar de seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Tomen sus lugares.

Canadá, que es el único que sige de pie, se sienta.

Alemania les fulmina a todos una vez y después empieza a hablar sobre el tema que ha preparado.

* * *

_Y este, señoras y señores, es el inicio del Rusia/América. Puede que lo recuerdes, esa escena se publicó en Juegos Sucios por que nunca pensé que llegaríamos aquí, pero ahora mismo es crucial para entender lo que viene apartir de ahora, así que disfruta del RusAme en nuestro FrUK y del FrUK en nuestro RusAme._

_¡Y que no se te olvide agradecerle a Erelbrile!_


	29. Twenty-ninth

_Northern Ireland_ se queda en su asiento, jodido, fulminando a Rusia de tanto en tanto como antes lo hacía Estados Unidos... saca su teléfono y le escribe a _Great Britain_ todo lo que Rusia acaba de contar. (_Great Britain_ está en el baño de mujeres con el micrófono, espiando a Estados Unidos).

Francia le hace un cariño a _Northern Ireland_ en el brazo, tratando de tranquilizarle, fulminando a Rusia porque seguro entonces hoy en la noche el inglés querrá estar con _Amérique de merde_ y no con él.

Rusia ni se entera, tratando de medio escuchar a Alemania, medio desentramar el misterio de la sangre. _Northern Ireland_ ignora felizmente a Francia, escribiendo. Japón toma apuntes de la presentación de Alemania y Canadá también.

Francia termina por hacerle medio caso a Alemania, medio caso a _Northern Ireland_, medio fulminar a Rusia, medio maldecir su suerte.

_Northern Ireland_ empieza a trazar círculos oscuros en una de sus hojas, fulminando a Rusia de tanto en tanto y Francia se le acerca,

—No ha pasado nada, _Amérique_ está bien —comenta poniéndole una mano en la pierna.

—_America_ estaba gritando en el baño y sangrando. Y el _bloody Russia_ tenía una _bloody_ erección, _France_ —sentencia seriamente. Francia le quita la mano de la pierna, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no vas a verle?

El inglés aprieta los ojos y los dientes y luego suspira.

—Sé que está bien —responde sin poder decir mucho más.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Francia frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes tú?—pregunta el inglés de vuelta. Francia se acojona un poco con esa respuesta porque no la esperaba tan agresiva.

—¿Cómo sé _quoi_?

—Tú has dicho que está bien, ¿cómo lo sabes? —insiste.

—Yo... —Francia suspira derrotado y susurra—, en realidad no lo sé. Por eso te he dicho que fueras con él —agrega en el mismo tono.

—Me ha echado —sentencia el inglés.

—No creo que le haga gracia que _Russie_ le saque sangre, _Angleterre_... —indica el mayor—.

Aún así, por lo que dices, parecía estar bien dentro de lo que cabe. _Non?_

—Se ha inventado esa _bloody _historia de la comida para que me fuera —continua _Northern Ireland_, pensando en _Great Britain _obviamente.

—Hay veces que uno necesita estar solo, eso no quiere decir que te haya echado para siempre —explica Francia.

—Jum... —bufa el menor.

—Sólo quiero... que te asegures de que está bien... porque... —empieza el mayor y se detiene a sí mismo, de modo que _Northern Ireland _le mira, pero Francia niega con la cabeza—. _Non._.. olvídalo, olvída que he dicho algo. El inglés suspira.

—_Bloody Moscow... bloody G8..._

Francia asiente con la cabeza, pero vuelve a ponerle la mano en la pierna, cariñosamente. _Northern Ireland _se pellizca el puente de la nariz, sin apartarle.

—El _garçon_ es fuerte... —asegura Francia.

—No me creo que haya huído sin más, debió huir al notar a _Russia_... —no acaba la frase.

—No me puedo creer que _Russie _... tenga eso por... Eso. Es totalmente... ilógico —le da la razón.

—Quizás pasó algo más entre que _the kid_ se fue y _Russia_... —_Northern Ireland _se lo piensa—. _No_, eso no explicaría por qué huyó.

—_Angleterre... Russie_ le odia y _Amérique_ le debe haber metido una buena tunda como para que rompiera las sillas —razona Francia—. Quizás "huyo" para no pelear más. Tú sabes como cuenta las historias _Russie_, no es como para tomarle demasiado en serio —agrega. _Northern Ireland _le mira... y suspira.

—_America_ es un buen chico, podría haber hecho eso —valora de manera NADA OBJETIVA—, pero no puede ser que le atacara por nada.

—¡Es _Russie_ quien te está contando la historia! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Yo le provoqué?

—_Yes, yes_... por eso —le mira—, no me creo nada de lo que ha dicho.

—¡Ve cuantas veces lo ha negado! Habrá que ver que dice el_ garçon_.

El inglés suspira derrotado.

xoXOXox

Diez minutos más tarde... Estados Unidos entra por la puerta, silencioso. En cuanto entra, Canadá es el primero en notarlo, levanta las cejas e Italia le sonríe.

Estados Unidos, sin mirar a nadie, camina a su lugar y se sienta. Francia le toca el brazo a _Northern Ireland_ en cuanto le ve, y éste se sobresalta en cuanto le nota, ya que ha entrado por su espalda.

Rusia le mira con esa carita inocente e inexpresiva y luego vuelve a lo suyo... empezando a sentir un poco el olor dulzón de la herida aún abierta.

—_Are you ok?_ —Pregunta _Northern Ireland_ prácticamente de inmediato a Estados Unidos, él se pasa la lengua por la herida y mira a Alemania con el ceño fruncido, abriendo su libreta e intentando NO mirar a Rusia.

—_Yes, sure _—mira a _Northern Ireland _de reojo y se sonroja, mirando al frente de nuevo—. Ha sido la comida.

Francia observa todo sin decir nada, mientras Alemania sigue hablando obstinadamente.

_Northern Ireland _frunce el ceño y Japón sigue tomando apuntes, aunque se ha alegrado internamente de que Estados Unidos esté bien y completo.

—Sabemos que no ha sido la comida —presiona _Northern Ireland_. Estados Unidos se limpia el sudor de las palmas de las manos antes de oír al inglés y luego se gira a mirarle, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—_What?_

—La comida no te ha partido el labio —añade, y ante lo que dice el mayor, Estados Unidos se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca y se sonroja de nuevo, bajando la vista. _Northern Ireland _frunce el ceño y... (lo siento Alemania, es posible que la junta se acabe aquí).

—_Russia_ nos lo ha contado todo.

Estados Unidos facepalmísimo.

—_What?_

—Nos ha contado que habéis peleado y ha confesado que te ha partido el labio —explica _Northern Ireland. _Estados Unidos, que se le ha salido el corazón casi por la boca, se le queda mirando a los ojos fijamente, esperando que siga hablando—. No entiendo por qué dices eso de la comida —sentencia.

El estadounidense sigue mirándole fijamente sin decir nada. El inglés le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Eso... Es todo? —sorprendido, Estados Unidos desvía la mirada.

—Pues ha dicho unas cuantas cosas más que yo creo deben ser mentiras cochinas muy gordas —responde _Northern Ireland_.

—Lo son... Lo son, ¡lo son!

El inglés levanta las cejas.

—Ni siquiera sabes cuáles son —comenta suspicaz. Estados Unidos desvía la mirada, avergonzado.

—No pasó nada, ¿vale? Estoy bien, ¿ok? Yo también le di unos golpes —susurra nada convencido de nada.

—Mmm —responde _Northern Ireland _poco convencido.

—Iggy..._ come on, please._ Olvidemos esto, ¿ok?

_Northern Ireland _frunce el ceño y saca su teléfono escribiendo a _Great Britain_ de nuevo.

—Hablaremos de ello luego —concede para Estados Unidos.

—_No, please! Stop! _—le mira implorante. _Northern Ireland_le mira.

—_What?_

—Dejemos este tema, ¿ok? No ha pasado nada, sólo me colmó la paciencia —sentencia, sin embargo, _Northern Ireland _sigue poco convencido, pero no insiste. Alemania termina su tema.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? —pregunta. Estados Unidos levanta una mano. Creo que solamente Canadá y Japón han estado escuchando... E Italia puede que levante la mano para preguntar alguna estupidez al estilo "¿hoy cenamos pasta?".

Todos miran a Estados Unidos, la mitad flipando, él se levanta con mucha seguridad.

—_Excuse me, Germany_, no escuche toda tu exposición, pero creo que no me quedó claro del todo los planes de cierre de plantas nucleares en el lapso de diez años. ¿Crees que puedas volvérmelos a explicar al final del día?

Rusia y _Northern Ireland_ fruncen el ceño. _Oh yeah!_ Alemania levanta las cejas sorprendido, porque realmente no explicó cuales eran los planes exactamente.

—Ehh... _Ja, ja,_ con gusto —asiente con la cabeza. Francia sonríe, ligeramente orgulloso. _Northern Ireland _bufa y Rusia sigue pareciendo un poco fastidiado. Estados Unidos le sonríe a Alemania.

—_Thanks!_ Me será muy útil —se sienta otra vez. Alemania flipa un poco junto con todos la mitad que no está cada uno a su rollo. Mira a los demas.

—Err... ¿Alguien más?

Rusia mira a Alemania, luego mira a Canadá y luego se le pasa el fastidio un poco. El alemán se sienta en su lugar y luego mira a Rusia para que cierre la junta.

Rusia, el denso, vacila un momento sin entender y luego se humedece los labios y se pone de pie para explicar el plan del día siguiente a grandes rasgos, con su sonrisa infantil. Estados Unidos se gira con _Northern Ireland _mientras habla Rusia. El segundo lo mira de soslayo, preocupado.

—Voy a ver esto con _Germany_, ¿ok? Adelántate al hotel y más tarde llego —indica Estados Unidos sin mirarle de frente. _Northern Ireland _asiente, concediendo sin más remedio—. _Good_ —empieza a guardar sus cosas ignorando el que Rusia esté hablando.

Rusia acaba por despedirles a todos recogiendo también y se va con Canadá.

Estados Unidos le sonríe un poco forzadamente a _Northern Ireland_ y se va con Alemania, aprovechando que no quiere que el inglés siga insistiendo en el tema de Rusia, aunque de todos modos ya volverá porque quedaron en que lo hablarían luego.

Francia se acerca a _Northern Ireland._

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué pasó de qué? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_ volviendo a escribirle a _Great Britain._

—¿Está bien? —le pregunta Francia consternado (porque a Francia le preocupa también un poco... Quiera o no).

—_No_, no está bien... y además me está ocultando algo —le dice _Northern Ireland_ a Francia mientras recogen. Francia frunce el ceño teniendo bastante claro qué es lo que puede estarle ocultando. Aun así traga saliva y sonríe muy levemente.

—Quizás él sí empezó el pleito —propone, y _Northern Ireland _le mira.

—¿Por qué iba a empezar el pleito?

—Quizás _Russie_ respiró demasiado fuerte o... Lo de las vacaciones —le mira de reojo con cierta mirada, a lo que el inglés bufa.

—El caso es que... ¿por qué no iba a decírmelo? Es obvio que... bueno —le mira—, es obvio que voy a reñirle, se lo merece, le he dicho como siete veces que no haga nada con lo de las vacaciones.

Lo que es mentira, porque _Great Britain_ le dijo a Estados Unidos que lo viera con él, pero eso _Northern Ireland_ no lo sabe.

—Quizás podrías darle un respiro. Ya suficientemente malo es que le haya abierto el labio.

—Puedo darle un respiro, claro que puedo dárselo... pero... es que ¿éste es el comportamiento maduro que se supone tenía que adoptar después de lo de Washington? —A _Northern Ireland_ se le regira el estómago.

—_Cher_... —Francia le detiene del brazo—. Todos somos iguales, tú eres igual de inmaduro cuando... —sonríe—, me lo propongo.

—_What?_ —_Northern Ireland _le mira sin entender por donde va ahora.

—Tú también te enojas conmigo y me golpeas y todas esas cosas de manera bastante inmadura —sentencia maldiciéndose a sí mismo por el ejemplo.

—¡Pero tú tienes la absoluta culpa de que yo haga eso! —se defiende el inglés.

—Aun así, tú eres el que golpea primero, ¿cierto? —levanta las cejas, concediéndole.

—_Yes, but... _una pelea no empieza estrictamente con un golpe —asegura mientras salen del edificio.

—Pues quizás eso es lo que ha pasado con ellos. ¡Ya escucharás la versión de _Amérique_!

—¿Cómo? si no quiere contármela —se lamenta un poco—. ¡Me ha echado del baño, me ha mentido! —sigue _Northern Ireland._

—Dale tiempo. _Mon Dieu_... Como si tú hablaras con tanta soltura —protesta Francia un poco y le toma de la mano en cuanto suben al coche diplomático preparado para ir al hotel. El inglés pone los ojos en blanco pero no le suelta la mano.

—Debería mentir mejor —sentencia—, no puedo creer que no haya aprendido como hacerlo.

—Lo alejaste de mi demasiado rápidamente como para que aprendiera a hacerlo bien —concede Francia. _Northern Ireland _le mira y levanta las cejas.

—Discúlpeme, mesie frans, ¿me parece haber entendido que ha insinuado que se considera usted mejor mentiroso que un servidor?

—Tú no sabes mentir —le sonríe.

—_Of course I know... _Cualquier idiota puede decir la verdad, pero para mentir se necesita imaginación —responde _Northern Ireland_—, y yo tengo mucha mas imaginacion que tú.

—_Angleterre._.. ¿Te gusto? —se gira a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Otra cosa es que lo haga, como _gentleman_ íntegro que soy no está bien decir mentiras, pero eso no quiere de... —se detiene de hablar y se sonroja, con los ojos cerrados y un dedo levantado. Francia se ríe.

—¿Ves?

_Northern Ireland _frunce el ceño y abre y cierra los labios un par de veces, pensado en qué decir.

—Enorme imaginación la tuya —le pica.

—_Yes, I like you _—admite finalmente con la boca pequeña, en un susurro y luego le señala—. ¡JA! ¡Creíste que no podía mentir pero he podido porque todos sabemos que no me gustas!

Francia lo mira con una sonrisa sincera.

—Así que yo tenía razón —termina _Northern Ireland _orgulloso apoyándose en el asiento, sin mirarle, aun un poco incómodo.

—Eres tan... Inocente —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—_What?_ —_Northern Ireland _le mira sonrojándose un poquito.

—Eres adorable,_ cher_ —le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—_No!_ ¡No es cierto! —protesta el inglés y bufa un poquito mosqueado, sacando el labio de abajo sin darse cuenta. Y considerando lo condicionados que ambos tienen los reflejos, Francia le pasa el pulgar por el contorno de la boca y se le acerca para tomar su labio con los dientes.

A lo que _Northern Ireland_ reacciona de la manera que el mayor espera y Francia sonríe en el beso, para luego separarse haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla, cuando llegan al hotel.

_Northern Ireland _se sonroja un poquito al ver el hotel, pensando en lo que viene ahora y a qué ha venido con Francia.

—Mmm... —Francia sonríe al verle la cara—. Siempre he dicho que no hay nada mejor que la anticipación —susurra.

—_What?_ —pregunta _Northern Ireland _descolocado y aparentemente sin saber de qué habla Francia mientras baja del coche.

—La anticipación... Saber exactamente lo que sucederá —sentencia el francés riéndose un poco y jalándolo de la mano hacia los elevadores.

—_But... I..._ —balbucea el inglés un poco, siguiéndole incómodo.

—_Oui?_ —entra en el elevador.

—Yo no sé... Lo que... pasará —miente.

—¿Y qué hay de tu imaginación prodigiosa? —pregunta Francia justo antes de besarle.

—Aun así yo no... —y se calla con el beso y todos deseamos que no fuera a decir nada importante porque no se va a acordar.

Y bueno, Francia le besa hasta que se abren las puertas del elevador, y como siempre, le toma de la mano y le jala hasta la puerta de su habitación, y como siempre, intenta besarle apachurrado contra ésta, mientras están todavía afuera.

_Northern Ireland_ es un poco reticente porque el hotel... Bueno, todos están en el hotel y eso. Francia entonces, saca la llave de la bolsa de la camisa, la mete en la ranura, abriendo la puerta, empujando al inglés un poquito y cerrándola tras él, con una sonrisa. Y les vamos a dejar un ratito para que jueguen a Lancelot y eso.

XoXOXox

Rusia se acerca a Canadá mientras está todo el mundo recogiendo y le sonríe ampliamente, de esa manera inquietante.

—Ehh... _H-Hello_ —susurra Canadá nervioso, guardando sus cosas más rápidamente.

—¿Tú sabes hablar francés, verdad? —pregunta Rusia. Canadá levanta las cejas.

—_Oui..._

Rusia sonríe más.

—Pero _Toronto_ no está en _Frantsiya_ —afirma (y Canadá debería estar un poco hasta los cojones de eso).

—_Oui, Russie, oui_... ya sé que _Toronto _no está en _France_, pero aún así, en la provincia de _Québec_ hablamos francés —le explica y luego se arrepiente porque es probable que le hagan más bolas.

—_Kvebek_ es una palabra extraña —asegura— y tampoco es un lugar de _Frantsiya._

—En efecto... aún así hablo francés —Canadá le mira.

—¿Quieres... _pozhaluysta_... —parece que hace un esfuerzo por recordar decir la palabra que no significa nada pero que Alemania le ha dicho debe decir—, venir conmigo?

Canadá se paraliza y mira a Francia con ojos de angustia... pero Francia está terriblemente ocupado en tocar/consolar/adorar/observar o lo que sea a _Northern Ireland_. _Fuck!_

—Ahh... _Yes _—susurra terminando de guardar todo sin dejar de mirar a Francia y a _Northern Ireland_—. ¿A dónde?

—Afuera —señala la puerta y vuelve a sonreír, a lo que Canadá asiente con la cabeza y Rusia sonríe incluso más—. _Spasibo_ —responde lentamente otra vez, recordando que tiene que decirlo y luego le pone una mano en la cabeza como si fuera Letonia y le da unos pocos golpecitos suaves, porque aunque Canadá es grande también, a Rusia no le importa.

Canadá se apañusca un poco y se intenta quitar, con muuuuucha delicadeza, agachándose por algo. Rusia sonríe y se va a la puerta, el menor le sigue.

—No entiendo porque hablas en francés si no eres _Frantsiya_ —confiesa mientras le dirige por un pasillo.

—Porque antes fui parte de _France_ —explica Canadá.

—¿Y por qué hablas inglés? —insiste Rusia.

—Pues porque... Soy parte del Commonwealth —explica—. Es decir... Fui colonia inglesa, como... —baja el tono—. Sabes.

Rusia le mira. Canadá se mira las manos incómodo y todos pensamos que Rusia pronto va a tener la idea de que Canadá también debería hablar ruso.

—Pensé que hablabas inglés por culpa de ese cerdo yankee —sentencia Rusia parándose frente a una puerta. Canadá frunce el ceño.

—_No._ Hablo inglés por _England._

Rusia sonríe.

—No es tan fuerte entonces —se para en una puerta y la abre con llave, invitándole a entrar, Canadá levanta las cejas, preocupado. Preocupado por todo en general, porque Rusia crea que su hermano no es tan fuerte y porque Rusia le invite a pasar a un lugar misterioso... que sólo es un despacho, en realidad.

—Aunque _Angliya_ tampoco me gusta —frunce un poco el ceño— ha dicho cosas feas sobre mí en la sala y yo no he hecho nada malo —asegura entrando primero. Canadá se queda sin pasar por la puerta.

—Creo que... todos están muy nerviosos.

—¿Quieres un poco de vodka? —ofrece Rusia amablemente.

—_No, thanks _—Canadá pasa al estudio con cuidado, detrás de él.

—¿Por qué crees que están nerviosos? —pregunta.

—Ehh... en realidad no lo sé, creo que sólo están... bueno, con lo que pasó antes contigo y my brother... —explica Canadá. Rusia le mira.

—No te entiendo.

—Pues, que se han peleado —explica.

—_Da_ —responde—, él empezó, yo no hice nada malo —vuelve a decir.

—Eso has dicho antes —Canadá se mira las manos—. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Pasó una cosa extraña —explica el ruso—. No quería decírselo a _Angliya_ porque estaba diciendo cosas muy feas sobre mí.

—¿Qué cosa extraña? —Canadá le mira y luego verdaderamente se piensa que... REALMENTE no quiere saber... pero bueno.

—Tampoco quería decírtelo a ti porque eres amigo de ese cerdo, pero él se llevó a _Germaniya_ y tú me has ayudado con el G8 —añade.

Canadá lo mira, sin saber qué pensar o como sentirse respecto a toda la declaración. Guarda silencio esperando a que siga hablando. Rusia le mira en silencio unos momentos pensando en algo.

—¿Eres su _tovarisch_?

Canadá traga saliva.

—_He is my brother._

El ruso se lo queda mirando en silencio unos instantes, aún pensando...

—¿Puedo pedirte que hagas una cosa, _pozhaluysta_? —pregunta suavemente recordando a Alemania y que no quiere más problemas en general. Canadá frunce el ceño.

—Puedes pedírmelo... —contesta ambiguamente.

—¿Tú tienes la misma sangre que él? —pregunta Rusia. Canadá abre los ojos recordando lo de le dijo Francia.

—¿La... misma sangre? —pregunta Canadá con los ojos aún abiertos como platos.

—¿Podrías darme un poquito de ella, _pozhaluysta_? —vuelve a preguntar, conteniéndose MUCHO, sonriendo.

—¿D-de... de m-mi sangre? —Canadá absolutamente aterrorizado.

—_Da _—asiente pacientemente sin dejar de mirarle y sin dejar de sonreír. El canadiense le mira fijamente y suspira, cagándose de miedo.

—¿De... de cuánta sangre estamos hablando?

—De un poquito —responde—, mira, yo te daré la mía —se abre la herida que se ha hecho antes en el pulgar en un trato increíblemente raro.

—Ehhh... —Canadá mira a ambos lados, terriblemente nervioso—. ¿Para qué quieres mi sangre?

—Su sangre ha hecho una cosa rara. Quiero saber si la tuya también lo hace. Y si lo hace te pediré una poca más para estudiarla —Resume.

—¿Y si no te la doy? —pregunta Canadá prácticamente en un susurro.

Rusia sigue sonriendo pero de manera sombría y empieza a susurrar nuestro archiconocido "kolkolkolkol".

—Ehh... _Russie_... me estás asustando —confiesa Canadá y suena su celular con un mensaje de Estados Unidos diciéndole que quiere hablar con él.

—_Pozhaluysta _—repite Rusia de una manera que a estas alturas ya no tiene ningún sentido en absoluto, tomando su grifo. Canadá abre los ojos como platos al ver el grifo.

—Espera..._ Russie... _espera, espera... ¡ESPERA! —se levanta de la silla, histéricolocoperdido, ignorando el teléfono y a Estados Unidos.

Rusia le mira acechante, levantándose lentamente de su silla y Canadá palidece más aún dando unos pasos hacia atrás, en pánico. El ruso aprieta un botón en el escritorio que hace que la puerta se cierre con llave.

—_Russie_... espera. _Please_. Yo... yo te doy un poquito de mi sangre, ¿vale? —susurra Canadá pasándolo muy, pero muy, muy, muy, MUY, muy, muy mal.

—_Spasibo_ —sentencia perdiendo un poco el aire siniestro y el aura sombría. Canadá sigue temblando, pese a ello.

—T-tienes u-una... t-tienes un a-alfiler o... o alg... por favor, _please, s'il vous plaît_... ¡deja el grifo ahí! —suplica.

—_Da_ —responde Rusia dejando el grifo y buscando en un cajón del escritorio, saca un mechero y luego saca un alambre delgado.

—Yo saco una gota de sangre —sentencia Canadá, en la frase que ha dicho con más seguridad en toda su vida, probablemente...

—_Spasibo_ —repite Rusia con su sonrisilla mientras quema una punta del alambre. Canadá sigue PLANCHADO a la pared y por su color yo me pregunto, honestamente, qué pasará si se pincha el dedo y no sale NADA de sangre... En cuanto Rusia acaba, se lo tiende.

Canadá se acerca al escritorio y cierra el puño de su mano izquierda, señalándole a Rusia el escritorio para que deje ahí el alambre, con una temblorosa mano derecha. Rusia lo deja con cuidado de que la punta no toque el escritorio.

Canadá lo toma, y suspirando, hace una rayita en el dorso de su mano, junto al pulgar, en un rápido movimiento. Espera unos tensos y angustiantes instantes hasta que sale una gotita de sangre, mientras su celular suena otra vez y da un salto hasta el techo prácticamente, del susto.

Rusia levanta la cabeza inmediatamente al sentir el olor y sabe que no va a funcionar, ignorando el teléfono. Canadá saca el teléfono y mira quién es y luego mira a Rusia.

—_Russie_... dejame salir,_ s'il vous plaît_. Te doy esto... pero déjame salir.

—_Da _—El ruso asiente con la cabeza acercándose a él—. Tengo que probarla —pide cada vez más nervioso, por el olor.

—_Russie_, por favor, no me arranques nada..._ s'il vous plaît... please.._. —vuelve a suplicar y luego Canadá y yo señalamos a toda la audiencia y si hay una sola persona que se atreva a decir que no estaría suplicando en estos casos que no le arrancara nada... quizás además de Francia, que tire la primera piedra.

Rusia le toma la mano notando el temblor e ignorándolo. Pasa el dedo por encima de la herida, impregnándoselo y se lo lleva a los labios saboreándolo unos instantes, en silencio. Canadá le mira, con los ojos abiertos.

—_Net _—suspira negando con la cabeza— _Spasibo, Kanada_, pero creo que no eres su hermano —explica y Canadá no dice nada, sólo lo mira.

Y Rusia se lleva su pulgar a la boca ahora para calmarse simplemente, no para bajar nada, mientras busca la llave para abrir la puerta. El teléfono de Canadá suena una vez más y esto lo saca de su ligero trance... nuevamente con un salto.

—Creo que _Allemagne_ está libre ya —dice realmente sin pensar mucho en ello, ni tener mucha idea de por qué lo dice.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! —exclama Rusia contento mientras abre la puerta—. Me ha gustado hablar contigo, otro día volveremos a hacerlo —le dice a Canadá con su sonrisa infantil mientras sale y le sujeta la puerta para poder volver a cerrar.

Canadá sale sin quitarle la vista a Rusia.

—Ehh... no sé... —responde NADA convencido de que vuelvan a hacer algo ni siquiera remotamente semejante.

—Me gustas más ahora que sé que no eres hermano de ese cerdo y que no hablas inglés por él —asegura Rusia cerrando el despacho—. ¿Sabes dónde está _Germaniya_?

Canadá abre los ojos como platos en relación a lo de "me gustas más", pero luego se relaja cuando ve por qué.

—No tengo idea, acaba de terminar con él.

—Iré a buscarle a la sala de juntas —sentencia Rusia yendo para allí.

—Bien... —Canadá saca el teléfono y le marca a Estados Unidos y tiene que marcar tres veces, porque todas las otras pica lugares incorrectos del teléfono.

Rusia abre la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

Alemania está terminando de guardar las cosas de la reunion con Estados Unidos, ligeramente sorprendido de que se haya dado, siquiera.

Italia se ha ido con Japón, porque si no iba a estar dando por culo a Alemania, y así Alemania es un hombre libre y ya suficiente tiene con Rusia.

—_Priv'et!_—saluda Rusia de buen humor. Alemania se gira a mirarlo mientras termina de guardar las cosas.

—¡Oh! _Russland_... ¿qué tal?

—_Kanada_ me ha dicho que has acabado tu reunión con el cerdo yankee.

—_Ja,_ he acabado mi reunión con _Amerika_ —asiente y Rusia sonríe satisfecho.

—Bien.

—¿Necesitas hablar conmigo para algo? ¿Te interesa a ti el cierre de las plantas nucleares también?

—_Net_ —responde sinceramente—, pero si quiero hablarte.

—Oh... —Alemania se cruza de brazos y lo mira a la cara—. Dime.

—Hoy he peleado con _Soyedinennyye Shtaty _—explica como si fuera un secreto y nadie lo supiera. Alemania se medio sienta en una de las mesas (es decir, se recarga con el culo pues).

—_Ja_, eso nos has dicho. ¿Por qué han peleado?

—No lo sé, él ha empezado, yo me estaba defendiendo —explica asiente con la cabeza, sin saber si creerle o no.

—Bueno. ¿De qué quieres hablar al respecto? —pregunta sin saber si Rusia le sigue o no.

—Ha pasado una cosa extraña.

—¿Qué cosa extraña?

—Le he hecho sangre... Aunque tú me has dicho que hacer sangre está mal, ¡pero yo me estaba defendiendo! —se defiende.

—No deberías hacerle sangre a _Amerika_, sinceramente. Pero entiendo que en defensa propia... —Alemania se encoge de hombros.

—¡Él me insulto! Y me gritó y tiró mi teléfono al suelo rompiéndolo y me dijo cosas horribles y me amenazó y me empujó —se defiende Rusia aún un poco infantil.

—Bien, bien... qué se le va a hacer, los dos parecen niños pequeños —Alemania se cruza de brazos—. Creí que ya habíamos dejado esa época, _Russland —_Dice—. Pero sin duda es su culpa —agrega al final, por si acaso a Rusia le molesta algo de lo otro.

—Yo le dije que no habláramos del Sputnik, que ahora éramos amigos y él dijo que no somos amigos —repite el ruso, porque al parecer eso le ha escocido a Rusia, porque Rusia al parecer sí hace... Según el... Esfuerzos para llevarse bien con Estados Unidos.

—Yo lo sé, creo que _Amerika _aún no supera las asperezas que han tenido en el pasado. Venga, yo entiendo que es su culpa, no te preocupes más, _England_ ya lo regañará.

Rusia baja la cabeza, pensando.

—Pero ha pasado una cosa extraña —repite.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta por lo que Alemania cree que es como la cuarta vez.

—Su sangre —le mira—, es rara.

—¿Rara?

—_Da _—responde y Alemania imagina que le va a decir que es verde o cualquier estupidez por el estilo y que ya basta con la gente que fuma cosas raras.

—¿Rara cómo, _Russland_?

—Huele bien —admite—, y no me relaja.

—¿Huele... bien? —Alemania levanta las cejas—. Y no te relaja... —parpadea.

—_Da_ —le mira.

—La sangre te relaja —Alemania tratando de entender—. ¿Te relaja cómo? —pregunta casi sin quererlo, pero sin poder evitarlo, ligeramente sorprendido porque a él... bueno, no es como que a Alemania NUNCA le haya gustado hacer cositas con la sangre... pero nunca la ha considerado algo... relajante.

—Pues... me calma. El sabor de la sangre me calma como... mira, pruébala —le tiende su pulgar sin saber cómo explicarlo. Alemania no hace ademán de moverse.

—Sé a qué sabe la sangre, _Russland_ —asiente con la cabeza—, sólo que nunca me ha parecido que calme. Si algo... excita —concluye, no hablando propiamente de excitación sexual.

—El olor —asiente Rusia.

—Mmm... en realidad, es más bien el... hecho en sí —Alemania se pasa la mano por la frente—. No estoy seguro de que _Österreich_ estaría encantado si supiera sobre esta conversación —murmura para sí.

—No entiendo por qué no me calma —explica Rusia mirándole. Alemania frunce el ceño unos instantes y luego abre los ojos como platos alargados.

—Te gusta.

Rusia le mira.

—No te entiendo.

—¿Probaste la sangre de _Amerika_? —le pregunta Alemania.

—Da —responde.

—Y... ¿ESO es lo que no te ha calmado? —levanta las cejas, flipando un poco.

—Mmm... —piensa en si está entendiendo bien—. _Da_, normalmente la sangre me relaja y su sangre no lo ha hecho.

Alemania se pasa la mano por la mandíbula, pensando en realidad... en cómo coño ha podido... probar la sangre de Estados Unidos.

—¿Y te ha gustado? —pregunta sin pensar demasiado.

—¿Gustarme? —Rusia se lo piensa porque en realidad no se lo ha pensado. Alemania carraspea.

—Es decir... ¿no te ha calmado porque te ha parecido asquerosa? —Alemania sin mucha idea, la verdad. Rusia se detiene en su valoración y le mira.

—_Net_, no me ha parecido asquerosa, pero no me ha calmado —se lo piensa otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿te ha hecho algo? —Alemania no entiende a qué coño va Rusia, porque si no le ha calmado, ni le ha parecido asquerosa... pues... ¿qué?—. ¿O ha sido como beber agua? No estoy seguro de entenderte.

Rusia le mira.

—El olor... me ha provocado una erección y el sabor no me ha calmado —explica el ruso de nuevo como si fuera obvio, como si hablara del tiempo. Alemania flipa, abriendo los ojos mucho y sonrojándose un poco.

—U... U... Una erección —desvía la mirada.

—_Da_ —responde Rusia todavía pensando en si le ha gustado o no. Alemania carraspea.

—¿Y... eso es... normal? Lo de... —mira a kamchatka de reojo y cierra los ojos, apretándolos—. ¿El olor?

—_Net _—niega con la cabeza. Alemlania flipa porque malentendió.

—Es decir... el oler la sangre de _Amerika_, en concreto, te ha causado una erección. ¿Esto no te pasa con la sangre de nadie más? —repite Alemania con MUCHO esfuerzo, (pero considerando que necesita confirmación).

—_Net,_ por eso su sangre es rara —responde mirándole. Alemania abre la boca en sorpresa y se tarda unos buenos y largos segundos en volver a carraspear—. ¿Por qué crees que pasa eso? —pregunta Rusia.

Cuando le oye, Alemania se acuerda de cerrar la boca, negando con la cabeza.

—Es... yo... —carraspea—. _Russland_. Perdona, estoy impresionado.

El aludido levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—Anda... ¿y por qué? ¿Está mal? —pregunta un poco agobiado, porque realmente nunca sabe cuando algo está mal.

—Pues no pensé que _Amerika_ te gustara de ninguna manera —responde el alemán, sinceramente. El ruso le mira extrañado.

—Pero si no lo hace —responde sinceramente.

—Pero te excita su sangre —replica Alemania.

—Mmm... _Da_ —responde.

—¿Te excita la sangre o lastimarlo? —Alemania frunce el ceño, empezando a entender.

—Mmm... No estoy seguro, creo que el olor de la sangre... y el sabor —responde—. No me gusta lastimarle porque lastimar está mal —responde completamente convencido de ello.

—Es decir... ¿te gusta su olor y su sabor? —Alemania mucho más allá de sus capacidades habituales, terriblemente incómodo. Rusia se lo piensa otra vez, porque al parecer una erección no le ha dado la pista adecuada aún y se lo tiene que pensar.

—_Da_

—Es decir, si hay algo de _Amerika_ que te GUSTA —Alemania repite. Rusia se lo piensa otra vez.

—_Net _—niega categóricamente, deeeeenso como él solo.

—¡Pero me acabas de decir que te gusta su sangre! —repite empezando a impacientarse. Rusia se lo piensa otra vez, haciendo un esfuerzo, en serio, Alemania, él lo está intentando.

—_Da._

—¿Cómo probaste su sangre? —pregunta Alemania cambiando el tema y esperando una respuesta del tipo "me ha salpicado adentro de la boca", ejem... como le ha pasado a él en más de alguna ocasión. Rusia le mira sin entender.

—Pues... lamiéndola, claro.

—La... la...miéndola —repite Alemania, de nuevo descompuesto. Rusia frunce el ceño.

—_Da _—responde como si fuera obvio— tenía las manos ocupadas.

—No quiero saber de dónde le has lamido la sangre a _Amerika_ —responde Alemania sinceramente, sin tener idea de qué decir. El ruso levanta las cejas y se señala el labio.

—De la herida que le he hecho.

Alemania hace cara de horror sonrojado.

—¿Qué? ¿Está mal? —vuelve a preguntar, preocupado.

—Es... y-yo no sabía que tú y _Amerika _hacían... esas... —carraspea— Acostumbran lamer... —aprieta los ojos— _Nein, nein_, no quiero saberlo —se gira a terminar de recoger sus cosas, que están todas perfectamente guardadas en su portafolios. Lo abre y empieza a reordenar las cosas que están perfectamente ordenadas.

—No entiendo qué pasa —vuelve a decir Rusia. Alemania cierra el portafolios.

—_Russland... Amerika?_ ¿En serio? De todas las opciones del mundo... ¿no podía ser _Frankreich_ o alguien así?. Tenía que gustarte Amerika, el país al que más detestas.

Rusia le mira en silencio, tratando de procesar. El alemán cierra los ojos.

—Bueno, hagan lo que quieran, sólo no lleguen tarde a las juntas, ni se peleen, saquen sangre y laman NADA en las salas de exposición.

Rusia se queda ahí con carita triste mirando a Alemania, quien suspira al verle la cara.

—_A-Amerika _es... un chico bien parecido y... —ok.. Alemania perdiiiiiiiiiido sin tener IDEA de qué coño decir—. Quizás con unas flores o algo. El libro de _Frankreich_ dice... —empieza a citar su libro favorito.

—Pero es que a mí no me gusta —repite. Alemania tamborilea en su portafolios.

—_Ja_, y cómo explicas que te guste su sangre.

**—**No lo sé, porque es rara, por eso quería hablar contigo —explica.

—A mí me... —Alemania se sonroja por lo que iba a decir. Carraspea y Rusia le mira en silencio—. Yo... he probado... la sangre de gente que no me asquea —confiesa—. Es decir, cuando... bueno... —se sonroja de nuevo, y baja el tono de voz, mientras Rusia sigue escuchándole.

Alemania desvía la mirada.

—Cuando _I... Italien_ se... ha cortado alguna vez un dedo y me ha... pedido que —baja más el tono—, le de un besito en la herida... —se mira los pies—, aún con la herida abierta y bueno... sí... —carraspea—, su sangre no me parece horrible— Explica—. No, querría lamer tu sangre, por ejemplo —indica—, ni la de _Österreich_... ni la de...

—La... la de _Italiya_... —repite Rusia.

—_Ja_... porque a mí... yo... —le mira.

—Quizás si pruebo la de _Italiya_ —reflexiona el ruso.

—_NEIN_ —sentencia Alemania frunciendo el ceño, tensándose inmediatamente. Rusia le mira.

—Pero tú dijiste...

Alemania lo mira intensamente.

—Yo dije que a MI la sangre de_ Italien_ me gustaba.

—Quizás a mí también —propone Rusia. Alemania sigue mirándolo con ojos muy, muy serios.

—La sangre de _Italien_ es mía —indica vocalizando cada una de las palabras que dice—. _Russland_... yo estoy haciendo esta comparación. A _Italien_ le gusta mi sangre, no la de _Amerika._ A ti te gusta la de _Amerika_... no la mía... y así nos vamos.

Rusia le mira en silencio, pensando en quién sabe qué. Alemania intentando ver si confundiendo a Rusia se le quita de la cabeza la idea de probar la sangre de Italia.

—¿Tu sangre? ¿La de..._ Soyedinennyye Shtaty_? —parpadea sin entender.

—_Ja._.. estoy haciendo una comparación —repite.

—Pero tu sangre no huele como la de _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_, tu sangre se parece a la de tu hermano —explica Rusia confundido.

—Bien... pero a _Italien_ le gusta —repite—. A mí no me gusta la sangre de _Amerika_, a _Italien _tampoco... pero a ti sí —Alemania empezando (de nuevo) a perder la paciencia—. Algo ha de tener él que hace que te guste su sangre.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber, por qué es rara, pero la de _Kanada_ no sirve —explica Rusia.

—¿Probaste la sangre de _Kanada_? —levanta las cejas.

—_Da,_ pero no se parece —responde el ruso.

—_Russland_, no puedes ir probando la sangre de la gente —le mira—. Está mal. Como matar

Rusia levanta las cejas, un poco asustado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque para sacar sangre hay que lastimar y lastimar está mal —le reprime.

—Pero no duele mucho, yo me hago sangre a veces —le muestra su pulgar.

—_Ja_, bueno... Pero no a todo el mundo le gusta que duela aunque sea poquito —explica Alemania. Rusia se lo piensa, porque esa es una idea REALMENTE compleja—. Yo lo sé, no lo entiendo bien tampoco. Sólo sé que a la gente NO le gusta —indica Alemania, el fan del S&M.

—¿Entonces no crees que pueda pedirle al cerdo yankee que me dé más de su sangre? —pregunta Rusia, inocente. Alemania lo mira con cara de "are you kidding me?".

—Puedes pedírsela —indica el germano— pero puede volver a atacar por ello. No creo que le guste la idea —agrega sinceramente y el ruso se lo piensa.

—No va a querer dármela, yo sé que tengo que pedir las cosas con _pozhaluysta_ y todo eso, pero ¿qué pasa si no quiere?

—Pues te quedas sin sangre.

—Pero no quiero, quiero saber por qué pasa esto y por qué su sangre es rara —explica Rusia.

—Mmm... pero si él no quiere darte su sangre, no puedes obligarle. Obligarle está mal.

El eslavo frunce el ceño.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que están mal —sentencia. Alemania asiente.

—Yo opino lo mismo, pero _Österreich_ dice que así es el mundo.

Rusia le mira... y sonríe.

—Te acompaño al hotel.

—_Ja, danke_ —Alemania toma el portafolios y camina hacia la salida—. ¿No quieres pasar antes por un vodka?— Alemania y el reflejo condicionado, ha empezado a pensar en vodka con estos temas.

—_Da _—Rusia sonríe un poquito más.

* * *

_Las épicas conversaciones entre Rusia y Alemania son ÉPICAS... y eso que hago un cliffhanguer, que aun no ha acabado. Da un poco de apoyo moral a Canadá con un review, por favor._

_¡Y que no se te olvide agradecer a Tari!_


	30. Thirtieth

Y un cuarto de hora después.

—_Soyedinennyye Shtaty_ también ha tenido una erección cuando le he lamido la sangre —suelta Rusia sin anestesia mientras están tomando un vodka en un bar cerca del hotel.

Alemania hace una fuente de vodka, en aspersor y empieza a hogarse, Rusia le mira a su lado y le da unos golpes a la espalda.

—_Was?_ —pregunta Alemania después de terminar de toser y de reacomodarse las costillas rotas. Rusia le mira parando de golpearle—. _Amerika.. was? _—levanta las cejas hasta el techo mirándo al ruso, incrédulo.

—Yo estaba sujetándole contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas y él tenía las manos en alto, lo noté —explica—, fue mientras le lamía.

Alemania en shock.

—Quizás deberían hablarlo —suelta escuetamente y luego se acaba lo que le queda de vodka de un solo trago—. Pero... ¿qué ustedes no se odian? —pregunta después del vodka, sin permitirle decir nada.

—_Da _—responde Rusia convencido.

—_Russland_, la gente que uno odia no te causa erecciones —le mira a los ojos. El ruso parpadea tratando de procesarlo—. De hecho... las erecciones son sólo con... —pide otro vodka con la mano y a este paso Alemania va a llegar más borracho que una cuba—, ...con personas que te GUSTAN.

—Pero a mí no me gusta —repite del mismo modo en que le dijo a Canadá que Toronto no estaba en Francia mil veces.

—_Russland_, si te provoca una erección, tiene que gustarte —le traen otros dos chupitos de vodka. Rusia se acaba el suyo.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo cual carece por completo de lógica... ¡y lo peor es que a él también le ha gustado! —Alemania piensa eso y vacía el segundo vodka—. A ver... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. ¿Con qué otras cosas tienes erecciones?

Y nadie, NADIE puede creer que Alemania esté hablando de este tema con Rusia.

—Pues... —Rusia se lo piensa y lo peor no es que estén hablándolo, es que Alemania quiera saberlo.

—_Nein, nein_... ¡no me digas, no me digas! —lo calla pellizcándose el puente—. Da lo mismo. Quizás sólo es todo el odio que tienen —sentencia.

—No te entiendo —asegura Rusia.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo —confiesa Alemania, desabotonándose el primer botón de la camisa y aflojándose un poco la corbata—. Quizás estén enfermos.

—¿Crees que deba ir al médico? —pregunta Rusia literal.

—Mmm —se lo piensa—. _Nein_ —niega con la cabeza—. ¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Me ha gustado lamer a mi peor enemigo?

Rusia se rasca la cabeza, pensándolo.

—No sé por qué él tuvo una erección, él no probó mi sangre... ¿crees que su sangre le haga a él lo mismo que a mí?

Alemania niega con la cabeza.

—Quizás a él le gustó que... —se queda callado—. ¿Estás seguro,_ Russland_, que esto no es parte de un sueño?

—Pero él sí tenía una herida y las sillas sí estaban rotas —responde—, tú lo has visto también.

—_Ja_... Pero es extraño —afirma Alemania.

—_Da._.. —responde Rusia y se queda callado, pensando.

—Es extraño que a ti te guste algo de _Amerika_ y que a él le guste que le lamas el labio. De hecho quizás no tuvo una erección —se plantea. Rusia le mira—. Quizás te confundiste —el eslavo sigue mirándole—. De hecho... ¡Quizás tú tampoco tuviste una!

Rusia levanta las cejas.

—Quizás todo es una confusión y nos estamos —carraspea—, traumatizando por nada.

El ruso mira su vaso de vodka, el que está sujetando con su mano derecha. Mira el pulgar que se ha lastimado. Alemania le mira nervioso esperando confirmación.

—¿Por qué me inventaría algo así? —pregunta Rusia.

Alemania le mira unos instantes y luego niega con la cabeza.

—_Nein_. Perdona... Estoy impresionado con la historia... Coincidí contigo. Es algo extraño. Quizás deberías hablar con _Frankreich_ —propone.

—Quizás pueda contárselo a... —se detiene— ¿A _Frantsiya_?

—_Ja! Frankreich_ siempre sabe que hacer es estos casos y sabe por qué pasan las cosas —asiente. Rusia se lo piensa.

_—Da... Frantsiya_

Alemania asiente.

—_Frantsiya_ si me gusta —Asegura—. Le preguntaré mañana —añade.

—Oh... Bueno no creo que haya nadie a quien no... —asiente—. Excelente. Él podrá ayudarte mejor que yo.

—_Spasibo, Germaniya_ —agradece acordándose de que tiene que hacerlo.

—De nada. Siento haber dudado hace unos minutos. Ha sido el momento —sonríe.

xoXOXox

Estados Unidos llama una vez más al celular de Canadá, mientras pasea afuera del edifico de gobierno de Rusia. Canadá contesta aún temblando un poco.

—_Hello?_

—_Where are you?! _Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, _please, please._

—Estoy todavía en el edificio donde hemos tenido la junta, en el pasillo, voy saliendo —explica Canadá.

—Necesito hablar contigo —repite Estados Unidos sin dejar de pasear.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta el canadiense, apresurado un poco el paso.

—Afuera, en la puerta Oeste —explica Estados Unidos.

—Dame unos minutos y llego —responde.

—_Ok... Hurry up!_

Canadá corre un poco más por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida, dar sus datos a seguridad y toda la mandanga y por fin salir fuera.

Estados Unidos le ve salir y se acerca a él con las manos en las bolsas y los hombros tensos. Tiene expresión de horror aún y el labio está más hinchado que antes, un poco morado de hecho, porque no ha dejado de magrear la herida, cierto inglés le va a reñir por hacer eso.

Canadá le saluda levantando la mano y sintiéndose un poco mejor en cuanto le ve, pensando que seguro ahora si Rusia vuelve decidiendo que quiere un pedazo de su cerebro o algo parecido, no podrá hacerle nada.

—Necesito hablar contigo —repite Estados Unidos por tercera vez llevándose la mano a la herida abstraídamente.

—Ya estoy aquí —sonríe—. Quieres... Podemos ir al hotel o... ¿A algún sitio lejos de aquí?—pide todavía nervioso.

—Yeah... Lejos de aquí. Quizás podríamos ir a casa —propone Estados Unidos absolutamente en serio.

—¿A... A casa? Pero... Mañana hay que volver y... Los demás... —vacila, aunque tiene unas ganas tremendas de irse también, Rusia traumatizando a medio continente americano.

—Creo que... Creo que estoy enfermo de algo terrible —agrega el estadounidense.

—¿Qué... Qué te pasa? —pregunta Canadá un poco preocupado ahora—. ¿Es lo que dijo _England_ de la comida? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al médico?

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—No ha sido la comida... ¿Quieres caminar al hotel? —pregunta tragando saliva.

—_Yes _—responde Canadá escuetamente para dejarle hablar. Estados Unidos y Canadá perdidos en Moscú, proximamente en sus mejores cines.

—¿Estabas ahí cuando_ Russia_ habló con Iggy? —pregunta el estadounidense, sombrío.

—_Yes_... No habló con _England, _habló con _Germany_, bueno... Habló con todos pero no hacía caso a _England_ —resume la escena.

—¿Qué les dijo que pasó exactamente? —pregunta Estados Unidos muy, muy quedito.

—Dijo que... —empieza Canadá, recordando—, dijo que peleasteis, que tú empezaste, que él no sabía por qué le atacaste, que no hizo nada malo... Dijo que te reventó el labio y que tú le golpeaste y entonces trató de asfixiarte contra la pared y luego tú le tiraste al suelo y saliste corriendo... Dijo que le rompiste el móvil y que rompiste las dos sillas y le insultaste...

—Yo no empece... El me llamó crío inmaduro y se burló de mí —se defende Estados Unidos—. Aun así... ¿No les contó... Nada más? —baja el tono de voz más todavía. Canadá le mira y asiente con la cabeza por lo de quién empezó.

—Dijo... _No_, creo que no... _England_ estaba gritando todo el tiempo. Creo que... Dijo algo con la sangre, pero no estoy seguro.

—Él me... Él me lamió el labio —susurra el estadounidense, llevándose la mano al labio. Canadá le mira de soslayo, levantando las cejas y recordando el incidente de "tengo que probar tu sangre". Tiembla un poquito otra vez.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste?

—Me pegó con el grifo... Fuerte. Y yo reaccioné rápidamente, dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen que sé que le sacó el aire... Y... No es justo, él traía su estúpido grifo y... Él me acorraló, hasta la pared. No estaba asustado porque lo héroes no se asustan pero... ¡Él tenía el grifo, _brother_!

—_I know, I know _—asiente el canadiense, entendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento, teniendo un escalofrío al recordar el grifo.

—Y entonces... —le mira de reojo, apretando los puños dentro de su chaqueta—. _Please... Promise me something _—le mira de reojo. Canadá le mira también al notar que se detiene el relato y el cambio de tono—. Él estaba ahí y sacó su lengua y me lamió el labio —repite Estados Unidos volviendo a tocárselo, con un tono de voz más tenso.

Canadá le sigue mirando y le mira el labio.

—¿Por qué crees que hizo eso? —pregunta pensando que quizás Estados Unidos lo entienda mejor.

—No lo sé, es un_ freak _y está loco, demente, ¡estúpido comunista de _shit_, le ODIO! —grita histérico. El canadiense se asusta un poco por la agresividad.

—Oh...

Estados Unidos se detiene y le muestra el dedo meñique, un poco avergonzado y sonrojado, Canadá le mira pensando que es el gesto de las promesas, saca el dedo meñique también, tomando el suyo.

—Promete que no vas a burlarte —pide Estados Unidos cabizbajo y sonrojado.

—Claro —asegura Canadá dándole ánimos—. Te lo prometo.

El estadounidense le sonríe apretando el meñique (sólo un poquito).

—Es lo peor que me ha pasado jamás. Estaba ahí... Con el grifo en el cuello y... Pensé que iba a matarme. Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía mi automática en el bolsillo. Sólo estaba haciendo fuerza contra él —empieza de nuevo.

—¿Tan fuerte te ha pegado? —pregunta Canadá intuyendo por donde va. Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—_No_, no me estás oyendo.

—Oh, entiendo, debió ser angustiante, yo me habría cagado de miedo —confiesa.

—Yo no tenía miedo —miente obviamente—. Pero no podía pensar en nada más, estaba temblando y en cuanto le vi sacar la lengua me paralice —¿los síntomas del miedo?—. Y entonces... Entonces —traga saliva.

Canadá se queda en silencio para dejarle hablar.

—Sacó la lengua y se me acercó y yo no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le odio y en lo asqueroso que era todo eso... Entonces... Se acercó y... Y... Me puso su lengua en el labio y... —traga saliva al pensar que lo que piensa es que su lengua era demasiado suave y caliente.

—_And?_ —pregunta Canadá suavemente instándole a seguir.

—_Fuck, brother.._. —susurra Estados Unidos—. Estaba yo ahí y... Y... Empezó a mover su lengua y era como en cámara lenta, ¿sabes? Y... Y yo... Y...

—_I know.._. —responde—, no tiene sentido, le pasa algo raro con la sangre —asegura Canadá—, como un fetiche.

—Es que ése no es el problema, _brother_ —dice Estados Unidos con voz dulce y parece que está a punto de llorar.

—¿Entonces? —le mira.

—Yo creo que... —y dice algo que no se escucha.

—_Sorry? _—pregunta Canadá para que lo repita porque no lo ha oído.

—_I... Fuck_... Estoy enfermo y soy... Asqueroso. Iggy no va a querer volver a besarme nunca —susurra Estados Unidos—. Yo_._.. Creo que... Creo que me ha... —vuelve a decir algo pero vuelve a no oírsele. Canadá levanta las cejas.

—Pero la herida se te curará —trata de animarle pensando que ése es el problema—. _England_ no va a molestarse por eso.

—_No, no.. Fuck! Brother!_ —protesta Estados Unidos pateando un bote de basura de la calle y tirándolo al suelo. Canadá le mira asustado en silencio—. _Florida... Florida_ estaba... —le mira de reojo—.

Yo... Creo que... —susurra.

Canadá parpadea aún sin poder creer lo que cree está entendiendo. Estados Unidos se sonroja mucho, muchísimo... Al verle sonrojarse, Canadá se sonroja un poco también, por empatía o algo así.

—_I... I... I don't know what happened, brother _—confiesa el estadounidense—. Cerré los ojos y... —cierra los ojos y lo recuerda PERFECTAMETE.

—_But... But you..._ —empieza Canadá sin saber qué decir.

—_I hate him! I HATE HIM! _

—_Yes... I know, but... Why?_

—No tengo idea... —responde Estados Unidos con absoluta sinceridad—. Sólo sé que... Cerré los ojos e incluso —se sonroja más pensando que sacó la lengua y le rozó la suya—. Yo terminé por empujarle y salir corriendo de ahí al baño, en donde además... _FUCK!_ —se lamenta.

—Esto es extraño —asegura el canadiense preocupándose sin saber qué decir.

—Iggy estaba ahí y yo con _Florida_ y... Totalmente confundido y... Yo no sé si... _FUCK!_ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! _

En eso... llegan al hotel.

—Pero si _England_ se hubiera dado cuenta te habría preguntado... o reñido... O golpeado —reflexiona Canadá.

—No quiero que sepa que _Russia _me... _FUCK _

Canadá hace cara triste.

—Pues entonces no se lo digas —piensa sencillamente. Estados Unidos baja la cabeza.

—Quiero morirme —murmura y su hermano le da unos golpecitos de ánimo en la espalda.

—Cuando llegamos... _France_ aseguró que_ Russia_ tenía ese mismo problema.

—... _W-WHAT?_ —pregunta mirándole y no sé que siente Estados Unidos respecto a eso. Canadá asiente con la cabeza.

—_Russia_ estaba... Chupándose una herida de su pulgar, _France _dice que hace eso cuando quiere... calmar su... Emh... Cuando su... su —Canadá no sabe cómo explicarlo porque Francia ha sido demasiado gráfico. Estados Unidos arruga la nariz.

—Yo tuve que... _Fuck_. ¡No me jodas,_ brother_! —aprieta los ojos.

—_I'm sorry!_ —se disculpa—. ¡Lo ha dicho _France_! Pensé que debías saberlo...

Y Estados Unidos no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, se siente más tranquilo, al menos NO fue el el único ridículo. El otro imbécil también tuvo algo igual, así que la parte TAN vergonzosa se aminora, pero por otro lado... Y lo más atemorizante de todo... Es POR QUÉ es que tenían esa reacción. Por Dios, si se ODIAN a MUERTE. Canadá se mira las manos, nervioso.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¿Hacer de qué? —lo mira histérico.

—Pues... Con todo esto —especifica un poco.

—¿Qué... Sugieres?

—Pues... No sé si sea buena idea decírselo a _England_... Pero tampocose si sea buena idea ocultarlo—valora el canadiense.

—Va a saberlo... Siempre sabe esas cosas. Crees que... Yo... Si él fuera el que...—Traga saliva—. Si Iggy me dijera que el Big Ben...—Estados Unidos mete la cabeza entre sus piernas—. NOTEOIGONOTEOIGONOTEOIGO... LALALALALALALA.

—Ah... Ehm... —Canadá un poco preocupado por el escándalo público. Le pone la mano en los hombros a su hermano—. _Come on— _Preocupado.

—_Shut up! _—sentencia Estados Unidos, abriendo los ojos y mirándonle, con los oídos tapados aún.

—Ok, ok —concede Canadá—. _I'm sorry.._. Yo solo... Valoraba opciones.

—No me gusta, _Russia_ no me gusta y yo no le gusto a él, nos odiamos, ¿ok? ODIO

—Ok —concede Canadá. Estados Unidos lo mira, preocupado al saber que es posible que en alguna medida tenga razón.

—_Fuck._

_—_Y no tienes ni dea sobre si... Quizás has comido algo raro —propone el canadiense—. Quizás los dos lo habéis comido... —añade.

—Comida de mierda rusa... —Estados Unidos lo piensa un poco y baja el tono de voz—, en McDonalds. Aun así, no hay nada que pueda comer que haga que... que... —se lleva las manos a la cara— _FUUUUUUUUUUCK._

—_But._.. Es que no tiene sentido... Quizás fue por la adrenalina —plantea Canadá inventándose opciones. Estados Unidos se levanta los lentes y se frota los ojos.

—Cómo voy a hacer ALGO con Iggy después de ESTO...

—¿Qué quieres decir? Que vas a pensar en... —no se atreve a acabar la frase. Estados Unidos se gira a mirarlo.

—¿En...?—Pregunta para que continúe—. _NO... NO, NO, NO... NOOOOO! FUUUUUUUUUUCK... _—se histeriza porque realmente NO lo había pensado. Canadá levanta las manos medio asustado, medio preocupado.

—Mira, cálmate... calma, a ti... ¿Tú quieres a _England,_ verdad?

Estados Unidos se está jalando los pelos.

—_B-Brother, please..._ —suplica Canadá.

—_Yes, I love him, but... _—aprieta los ojos—. _Fuck._.. No puedo pensar en _RUSSIA_ mientras... _Fuck, fuck... FUCK_

Canadá, que está acostumbrado a Francia, se sonroja un poco cuando Estados Unidos dice "_fuck fuck fuck_" como un gráfico final de la frase, apretando los ojos.

—S-Si tú le quieres a él esto... Venga, esto es involuntario, podría ser sólo... Una jugarreta de tu cerebro, como cuando te despiertas por la mañana... Pero sólo estabas durmiendo —explica. Canadá contando intimidades que le pasan a él. Estados Unidos lo mira con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡¿ADEMAS VOY A SOÑAR CON ÉL?!—grita histericolocoperdido.

—Quizás es tu subconsciente el que considera a _Russia_... De esa forma —añade Canadá torpemente.

—¡No quiero! _No_. Quiero que mi subconsciente no... le odio... ¡LE ODIO!

Y ahora SEGURO va a soñar con él. En ese momento, uno de los empleados del hotel le pide a Canadá que no hagan tanto escándalo.

—Pero no puedes decirle a tu subconsciente que... Oh, _sorry... Sorry_ —se disculpa Canadá muy avergonzado—. Oye, ¿que tal si vamos a buscar a _England_? —propone.

—NOOOOOOOOOO. ¡No quiero! Que tal que me toca y pienso en _Russia_... o que me... —le da un escalofrío.

—Pero es que si no vas se preocupara y querrá saber por qué... ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Estados Unidos se lo plantea, por primera vez... el hecho de no dormir y lo mucho que le preocuparía a Inglaterra.

—_No_, no quiero preocuparle —admite de manera mucho más considerada de lo habitual. Esto es... algo que ÉL está haciendo mal y tiene que... arreglarlo de alguna manera—. _No_, si vienes tú se preocupará también —le mira.

—Como quieras... Yo solo decía... —responde Canadá.

—Pero quizás podrías... acompañarme a buscarle —pide Estados Unidos quedito.

—_Yes _—le sonríe.

—_Thanks_ —le sonríe de regreso y Canadá se pone de pie.

—Quizás podrías preguntarle a _France_ —propone finalmente, mientras Estados Unidos se pone de pie también.

—¿Preguntarle_ what_?

—Contarle... Quizás él puede darte una explicación de por qué ha pasado. Una que no sea la obvia —explica. Estados Unidos se lo plantea.

—_France_... pero _France_ va a decirme cosas sobre sexo.

—Ehm... _Maybe_ —admite Canadá porque es realmente muy, muy posible—, pero quizás si le cuentas... Que no es por eso, quizás encuentre otra explicación.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño pensando que lo único que necesita es más ideas para soñar... aun así, traga saliva y piensa que realmente quisiera encontrarle otra explicación.

—Voy a pensarlo...

—Quizás puedas contárselo como que le paso a alguien más, a alguien que conozcas, así no será tan violento —propone el canadiense pensando que ése es el problema, mientras entra al ascensor. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido porque la idea no se le había ocurrido.

—Oh... _brother_! ¡Eres un genio!—El aludido sonríe sinceramente—. ¡Así PUEDO contárselo a Iggy!

—¿Eh? No... Yo decía... A _France._.. —vacila.

—_Nono no...! No! _¡Así puedo contárselo a Iggy y preguntarle qué haría él en estos casos! —Estados Unidos sonríe y se ríe por primera vez en hooooooooooras.

—Pero... Y... Ehm... —Canadá vacila de nuevo pensando en todos los problemas con eso, en su tono medio silencioso cuando el ascensor se detiene en la planta a la que van. El estadounidense sale brincoteando del elevador y Canadá sale detrás suyo, preocupado.

Llegan a la habitación que Estados Unidos comparte con _Great Britain_ y toca la puerta, trasteándose la herida de la boca mientras lo hace. Toca la puerta del cuarto que comparte con _Great Britain_... Primer signo de que las cosas no están tan bien.

_Great Britain_ está adentro... Bordando y tratando de alejarse a sí mismo de su teléfono y convencerse de no llamar al móvil a Estados Unidos, ni a _Northern Ireland_, ni a Francia ni a nadie... Ha probado de ver la tele, de leer, de jugar con una de las consolas que Estados Unidos ha traído.

Así que deja lo de bordar en la cama y apaga la música mirando a la puerta, pensando en si no será el servicio de habitaciones por algo... O quizás Japón se ha animado a subir a jugar al poker. Se levanta y abre la puerta.

—_Hello?_

Estados Unidos lo ve y la mitad de la seguridad que tenía se le esfuma.

—Errr _hi.._. —le sonríe forzadamente un poco y se lleva la mano a la herida, abstraído.

—_America _—_Great Britain _levanta las cejas sorprendido—, pensaba que... No sabía... —frunce el ceño—, déjate eso —le riñe apartándole la mano de la boca. Estados Unidos quita la mano.

—Ehhh... Es que... —se rasca la cabeza—. Es que he perdido la llave y estaba —risa forzada—. Jugando con Canadá y...

Canadá saluda por ahí detrás. _Great Britain_ le mira y vuelve a mirar a Estados Unidos.

—¿Por qué no has pedido otra llave a recepción? Espera, iré a pedirla.

—Errr... _No_. Ya, vamos a dormir... —se gira con Canadá—. _Thanks, bro._

—_Your welcome_ —saluda Canadá, dándose la vuelta para irse.

—¿A dormir? Sin... ¿Ya has cenado? —pregunta _Great Britain_.

—Ah... Eso, mmm... No —se vuelve a llevar la mano al labio que ahora está más hinchado.

—Paaara —vuelve a quitarle la mano—. ¿Quieres pedir algo y que nos lo suban? Si no tienes ganas de salir...

—_Yes_... Tú... ¿Tú has cenado ya?

—_No,_ te estaba esperando —se va al teléfono.

—_Thank You _—Estados Unidos se mete las manos a las bolsas.

_—_Mira a ver qué es lo que quieres —le dice _Great Britain _mientras marca y espera que dé señal.

— Quiero... —Estados Unidos mira la carta y hace cara de asco a todo—. Una hamburguesa.

— ¿Una? ¿Sólo eso? —pregunta el inglés sorprendido, mirando—. Vaya, ¿iba a cargar esto al cuarto para que pague _Russia _y te da por pedir sólo una?

Estados Unidos abre la boca.

—No quiero que pague él —sentencia. Y _Great Britain _le mira acabado de pedir un Borschsh y Steak tártar con salsa Worcerstershire para él.

—_Why not?_ Pensaba que habíamos pedido tantos cuartos expresamente... —_Great Britain _frunce el ceño.

—Quizás sea mejor que lo cargues a mi tarjeta.

—_What's up?_ —pregunta el inglés mirándole.

—Nada... _Nothing_ —prende la tele, mientras _Great Britain _pide la hamburguesa y toda la mandanga y finalmente cuelga. Estados Unidos está haciendo zapping, sin estar poniendo nada de atención, nervioso.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con la pelea de hoy, verdad? ¿Crees que puedas contarme ya qué ha pasado? —pregunta _Great Britain _recuperando sus cosas de bordar de la cama.

—No ha pasado nada —no le mira—. Me has dicho que él te lo ha contado todo, _right?_ Me dijo cosas, le empuje, me abrió el labio y lo tiré —explica de la manera mas rápida que puede—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Quería saber tu versión, al parecer dijo un montón de mentiras sobre que tú empezaste y sobre que huiste, ni siquiera parecía saber el motivo —explica el inglés—. ¿Hacer de qué?

— Ah... ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba? —pregunta Estados Unidos cambiando el tema. El británico le mira en silencio, cruzándose de brazos por las evasivas constantes y la poca atención.

—Bordar.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

—Eres un aburrido —sonríe un poco, tratando de relajarse. _Great Britain _levanta las cejas, calmándose un poco y se sienta en la cama.

—Con que a uno de los dos se le funda el cerebro jugando a matar marcianitos tenemos más que suficiente, no se cómo a_ Canada_ también le gusta eso.

—Es mejor que bordar —el estadounidense se quita los zapatos y los tira al suelo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, feliz del cambio de tema.

—_No_, porque al bordar, cuando acabas te queda un bonito objeto —le muestra su bordado de un unicornio—. ¿Lo ves? Va a ser un cubreteteras.

—Un cubretet... —Estados Unidos se ríe—. Eso es de lo más... Aburrido —se relaja un poquito más—. Un cubreteteras con un unicornio

—No es aburrido —protesta _Great Britain_—, es útil. Y no es solo un unicornio, es _Morning Star_

—Claro, _Morning Star _—se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco y el inglés le medio fulmina.

—_Yes._ Está en _London_ ahora, pero... En cualquier caso es algo más útil que lo que te queda después de matar a todos esos marcianitos o lo que sea, ese de matar rusos que jugamos en Westminster.

Estados Unidos va sintiéndose más y más relajado hasta que le escucha habla de rusos de nuevo. Pierde la sonrisa y se tensa un poco de nuevo.

—Bueno, él... Da igual —se cruza de brazos y vuelve a fruncir el ceño, ante lo que _Great Britain _le mira y levanta las cejas.

—Sigo sin entender como es que a _Canada_ le gustan esos juegos siendo que ha sido siempre tan tranquilo.

—Porque es joven y guapo y no un anciano como tú —responde Estados Unidos de menos buenas.

—Cuida tus palabras, niñato —le devuelve.

—¡Oye! ¡No me digas niñato, ni soy un niñato! —protesta Estados Unidos de mal humor ahora. _Great Britain _levanta las cejas notando el cambio de tono.

_—Are you ok?_

—_Yes! I'm fine..._. —responde el menor, de malas y el inglés frunce el ceño.

—Si tú estás bien _I'm a bloody fairy_ —responde con sarcasmo.

—_Fuck..._

El inglés sigue mirándole...

—_What?_

… Preocupado. Estados Unidos le sostiene la mirada unos instantes.

—_I'm sorry _—susurra el menor con total sinceridad, desviando la mirada.

—_I don't know.._. —responde _Great Britain _a la pregunta y luego levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Yo... _I... Think... I... I'm tired._

—No puedo ayudarte si no me hablas —afirma el inglés preocupado.

—_I hate him!_ Lo detesto —susurra Estados Unidos y _Great Britain _frunce el ceño.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿OK? —le tiende la mano como en un saludo.

—Es idiota y... Me ha dicho que soy un niño y no lo soy y... —protesta el menor. El inglés suspira y Estados Unidos no lo toca.

—Eso espero —Estados Unidos le mira la mano y se sonroja, _Great Britain _la baja, un poco incómodo, llevándosela a la nuca.

—Yo... _I'm sorry._.. —suspira derrotado y en un arrebato, Estados Unidos extiende la mano hacia él para tomársela como había propuesto.

—Tú no has hecho nada —dice y levanta la otra mano como para abrazarlo y traga saliva, mirándolo un poco angustiado.

—Yo te dije todo eso de tu inmadurez y que eres infantil... No tienes que tomarle en serio, ¿vale? Es decir... —sigue _Great Britain _nervioso—, puede lastimarte y ponerte en problemas graves... Sé que tú también puedes hacerle lo mismo, pero no es el punto, no dejes que te afecte, _please_, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Yo... No me afecta, ¿ok? No me afecta nada. Deja de insistir en ello, _please_ —Estados Unidos se lleva la mano a la boca de nuevo, nervioso—. Sólo... Dame un abrazo y hablemos de otra cosa.

El inglés le mira sin acabar de creérselo unos instantes... y luego suspira derrotado, quizás sea mejor si no insiste más, no quiere volver a pelear por eso de su madurez.

—Pero déjate eso que te vas a abrir la herida otra vez —le pide apartándole la mano, acercándose un poco—. ¿Te has puesto algo para curártelo?

—_No _—responde el estadounidense escuetamente, desviando la mirada.

—A ver, acércate... —pide _Great Britain_ tomándole de la mandíbula para girarle la cara y acercándose para ver.

—_No, no_... Déjalo —manotea quitándole la mano—. No es nada.

_Great Britain _frunce el ceño y le mira a los ojos.

—Como se te infecte... me vas a oír —le riñe. Aun así, Estados Unidos gira la cara para que le vea.

—No va a infectarse... He tenido heridas peores —le recuerda.

—Si no dejas de morderla y tocarla sí se va a infectar —le advierte—. un poco de agua oxigenada a ver si acaba de secarse...

—Iggy._.. Stop. Please —_pide mirándole_—. I'm fine!_

El inglés pone los brazos en jarras y suspira, y Estados Unidos levanta otra vez la mano.

_—Come here..._

_Great Britain _se incomoda... pero se acerca un poco de forma CASI inapreciable.

—¿Vienes o no...? —pregunta Estados Unidos tenso mirándole y tragando saliva, queriendo acabar ya con el asunto. El inglés se sonroja y vacila un poco.

—Eh... uhm... yo... —_Great Britain _aparta la vista y se acerca un poquito más, solo un poquito poquiiiiito.

—Espera —se acerca a él y le jala de un brazo—. _Come here! —_El inglés se deja jalar, por supuesto—. _I love you..._ —susurra el menor, muy sinceramente. _Great Britain _se sonroja aun más con cara preocupada y luego no puede evitar sonreír un poquito.

Estados Unidos le sonríe.

_—I do not hate you. _

_Great Britain _levanta las cejas.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

—No lo hago... —le atrae hacia sí y le abraza, y el mayor sonríe más y le devuelve el abrazo suavemente.

—_I..._

—Shhh... —le silencia Estados Unidos tensándose un poco y el inglés se sorprende un poco, pero lo agradece, porque todos sabemos lo que le cuesta decir estas cosas.

En eso tocan la puerta con la comida... Interrumpiendo.

_Great Britain _carraspea, soltándole un poco y Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y sonríe, levantándose, y luego camina a la puerta y saca la cartera, mientras el inglés se queda en la cama, esperando, mirándole. Levanta las cejas cuando le ve sacar la cartera.

—No vas a poder pagarle al botones, lo habrán cargado a la habitación.

—No quiero que él pague la cena —indica al abrir la puerta. Empieza a alegar con el botones y termina por girarse hacia _Great Britain_—. Voy a bajar a recepción.

El inglés parpadea.

—_What?_

—_Yes..._ Voy a arreglar algo —explica Estados Unidos con el ceño fruncido.

—_America, what the hell? _—insiste el inglés—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a arreglar?

—No quiero que page la cena... —repite, decidido. _Great Britain _facepalm.

—Ayer querías vengarte porque se cargó tus vacaciones y ahora... desde cuándo te has vuelto tan cosiderado, encima que te ha herido...

—No es consideración con él... Es conmigo. Ahora vengo —cierra la puerta, y _Great Britain _se queda en la cama con tres palmos de narices.

Estados Unidos vuelve media hora más tarde, y abre con su llave. Para entonces, _Great Britain_ vuelve a estar bordando y oyendo... "_It's a hard life_" de The Queen.

—_Hello..._ —saluda el estadounidense sentándose en la cama y sintiéndose mejor. El inglés le mira de reojo y sigue bordando.

—_Hello..._

—_What's wrong?_

—Esa... es una buena pregunta —asegura el inglés.

—Mmm —protesta Estados Unidos desabotonándose la camisa y destapando su hamburguesa. _Great Britain _deja a un lado las cosas de bordar para que no se manchen, yendo a por el resto de lo que ha traído.

—¿Y a qué jugabas con _Canada_? —pregunta por sacar algun tema aleatorio y relajado a ver si puede, de alguna maldita forma, calmar el ambiente. Estados Unidos le sigue con la mirada.

—¿Estás enfadado? —palidece un poco y desvía la mirada—. Lo... Lo de siempre... PSP.

_Great Britain _mira su comida y se vuelve a su sitio.

—¿Lo de los... qué jugabas cuando llegamos?

—Ehhh... _Yes... Yes..._

—_Yes? _—le mira porque lo que le ha preguntado no era de sí o no.

—_Yes_, lo que jugaba cuando llegamos —responde abstraídamente.

—Jum... —el inglés se vuelve a su comida por el fracaso al intento de sacar un tema... es decir, es obvio que hay algo de lo que no quiere hablar, parece increíblemente cabreado con Rusia, por el asunto de lo infantil, seguramente... quizas los videojuegos le hacen sentir infatil también y que trate de hablarle de ello es... niega con la cabeza—. ¿Qué te ha contado _Germany_? —prueba con algo un poco más serio.

—Un montón de cosas aburridas sobre las plantas nucleares —explica terminándose la hamburguesa.

—Hum... _well.._. —vuelve a decir al encontrarse con tan poco interés... por un momento se plantea contarle lo que _Northern Ireland_ le ha contado sobre que ha dicho Francia de Rusia y Kamchatka y el pulgar... para que se rían de ello, pero parece un poco confuso, ni siquiera sabe que debe haberle pasado a Rusia después de que Estados Unidos fuera al baño para que le sucediera eso y como no llevaba micrófono, no está muy seguro de qué es lo que ha dicho Francia, además... bueno, Francia es el experto, pero... no es como que lo considere listo o algo de eso como para que pueda asegurar esas cosas.

—¿Qué estas pensando? —pregunta Estados Unidos con cierto temor. _Great Britain _niega con la cabeza.

—_No_, en lo de hoy... en la reunión y eso... en lo que ha pasado... —vacila—, es que hoy, mientras estabas en el baño... bueno, yo no sé que tan fiable sea.

Estados Unidos le pone atención frunciendo el ceño.

_—Yes?_

—_France._.. bueno, nos ha contado a _Canada _y a mí... No sé si se lo ha inventado, ya sabes cómo es y que no se puede uno fiar de él —_Great Britain_ el SÚPER tsundere con Francia—, dice que _Russia_... —sonríe de lado un poco.

—_W-What?_

—Pues que al parecer la pelea le ha sentado bien —bromea—. _No, no_... no sé... de hecho no sé en que están pensando —niega con la cabeza desaprovatoriamente—. _France_ cree que estaba... calmándose cuando hemos llegado.

Estados Unidos palidece.

—_No, no... No. Please._ No quiero...

—Como si uno se acabara de pegar con alguien y no tuviera nada más que hacer que dedicarse a buscar porno o... —el inglés se detiene y le mira—. ¿No quieres? _What?_

—Quiero dormir —Estados Unidos se levanta, caminando al baño y _Great Britain _parpadea, y frunce el ceño y bufa un poco porque al parecer ningún tema le gusta.

Estados Unidos sale en boxers y camiseta después de un rato, serio. Para entonces el inglés ha parado la música y se ha conseguido un libro, porque al parecer ése es el plan de la noche.

El estadounidense se acuesta en su lado de la cama y apaga su luz.

—_Goodnight._

_Great Britain _levanta las cejas mirándole de reojo... ¿sin beso ni nada?.

—_Good night..._

Venga, no que él quiera un beso, claro, pero... bueno, es decir...

—_I love you... Very, very much_ —susurra Estados Unidos. _Great Britain _sonríe un poco y levanta una mano acariciándole un poco el pelo... y luego vuelve a incomodarse, tragando saliva. El menor aprieta los ojos y... Se acuerda de lo que dijo Canadá. Los abre como platos—. Cuéntame algo...—pide.

El inglés se queda paralizado porque le ha cortado completamente la preparacion mental para responder... otra vez.

—_What?_

—Algo... Una historia —se gira a mirarlo.

—Ehm... —_Great Britain _vacila—, quieres... —mira su libro—. ¿Quieres que te lea? —propone. Estados Unidos sonríe un poco.

—_Yes_ —se le acerca buscando un poco de calor. El inglés levanta una mano aparentemente de manera desinteresada como si no se diera cuenta, dejando que se acerque y pone el punto de libro donde él lo dejó, abriendo el libro por el principio.

—Llamadme Ismael, hace algunos años...

Estados Unidos suspira y sonríe, relajándose un poco y acercándose mas aún, recostándose casi en el pecho de _Great Britain_ y les vamos a dejar ahí.

* * *

_América lo está pasando un poquito mal... ¿Qué tal un abrazo en forma de Review?_

_¡Y que no se te olvide agradecer a Tari!_


	31. Thirty-First

Y cómo no... suena el teléfono de _Northern Ireland_, para no variar.

Francia, que duerme y abraza a un _Northern Ireland_ que está acostado sobre su pecho... Sonríe.

_Northern Ireland_ se ríe por lo bajo sin despertar tampoco, mientras recuerda en sueños todo el juego de Lancelot y hace chistes él solito sobre las espadas...

Francia le abraza más fuertecillo y susurra su nombre.

El teléfono insiste, y al parecer va a seguir desgañitándose. Francia no se entera.

Pues anda que _Northern Ireland_, porque además seguro se fueron a dormir como hace... cuatro o cinco horas solamente. Si acaso...

El teléfono se queda sin bateria y se calla. Francia sonríe más y se acurruca en el cabello de _Northern Ireland, _quien, debe ser el único momento del día en que, por supuesto, no tiene verguenza de nada, aprieta un poco más a Francia contra sí.

_Great Britain_ trata de suicidarse cortándose las venas con galletitas de animales preguntándose por qué de pronto todo el mundo se ha rebelado en su contra.

Francia abre la boca, absolutamente CUAJADO, o sea, muy, muy, MUY dormido. Veinte minutos después, alguien golpea la puerta del cuarto de Francia.

El francés duerme, pero se mueve un poco en su lugar, despertándose un poquitín. _Northern Ireland _se revuelve un poco pero no se mueve. _Great Britain _vuelve a tocar.

—_Hello?_

Francia se despierta más al oír una voz familiar... Pero no se levanta. _Northern Ireland _piensa, "que les den por culo a todos, si me necesitan que vayan con el imbécil que está con el niño" y paladea con la boca.

_Great Britain _sigue tocando.

—_BLOODY HELL!_

Francia abre los ojos y frunce un poco el ceño, aún medio zombie.

—Voy a matar a alguien... Vuelvo en un minuto... —susurra con voz de dormido.

—Mmmmm —protesta _Northern Ireland_ y se abraza más.

—Hay alguien gritando... Voy a callarlo —Francia le da un beso en la frente, mientras parece que _Great Britain_ planea tirar la puerta abajo.

Así que Francia se levanta, desnudo obviamente, y camina a la puerta bostezando y arrastrando los pies. _Northern Ireland _refunfuña algo de una vaca en un tejado y dejar salir a los peces, que seguramente debe tener algún sentido misterioso y luego se da la vuelta abrazándose al cojín.

Tropezándose con un zapato de _Northern Ireland_ y maldiciendo por lo bajo, Francia llega hasta la puerta y, con la cadena puesta, la abre sin ver por la mirilla. _Great Britain _sigue golpeando la puerta enojado.

—_COME ON!_

—Se está incend... —empieza Francia, quitando la cadena.

_Great Britain_ mira Francia... desnudo y despeinado y todo eso.

—¡Oh! _Please!_ —protesta. Francia se frota un ojo, y parpadea, y se gira a la cama, y parpadea.

El inglés le aparta para meterse dentro.

_—Don't be panic, this is just a dream, go to bed _—le ordena mientras entra y se dirige a la cama—. ¡Oh! ¡Por la Reina! —protesta al encontrar a _Northern Ireland_.

Francia se queda mudo, deteniendo la puerta y en cuanto _Great Britain_ protesta, la cierra, recargándose en ella.

—Es... Espera, espera...

_Great Britain_ mira a _Northern Ireland_ con las manos en las caderas, niega con la cabeza y le destapa. _Northern Ireland_ protesta encogiéndose en la cama. Francia flipa y se talla de nuevo los ojos.

—H-Hay do... Hay dos —levanta las cejas—. Esto, esto tiene que ser un sueño.

_Great Britain _empieza a tirar del otro inglés para colgárselo a la espalda y llevárselo.

—Oh,_ please_, eres patético —riñe a _Northern Ireland_—. _Yes_, justo eso te he dicho, anda, vuelve a la cama _frog_... Y consigue un _bloody_ pijama.

—_Nononon... Non.._. —Camina hacia ellos—. Espera. No vas a llevártelo —indica Francia.

—Oh, _no, of course not_, porque para empezar no está aquí —responde _Great Britain _mientras piensa que tendrá que taparle un poco primero, buscando su ropa interior. Francia lo toma del brazo.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunta a Great Britain, serio.

—_What do you think?_ —pregunta el inglés como si fuera obvio... Encontrando los calzoncillos de Francia y decidiendo que ya valen y que tiene que largarse cuanto antes porque como más tarde más despierto estará Francia.

—Tú... —el francés se le acerca, con el ceño fruncido, en concentración—. Espera, _s'il vous plaît.._. Espera —vuelve a tomarlo del brazo.

—¿Que espere a qué? —pregunta _Great Britain. Francia _lo mira a los ojos y levanta una mano, tocándole la mejilla—. Tú eres... Tú..._ Angleterre _—susurra el francés, maravillado y confundido. _Northern Ireland_ empieza a revolverse en la cama, despertándose.

—_Bloody..._

—_Yes, yes... _— _Great Britain _le aparta y se vuelve a _Northern Ireland_—. ¡Hombre! ¡Ya era hora!

Francia lo mira de reojo y luego mira a _Great Britain_, con los ojos como platos.

—_An... Angle... _—empieza y se deja apartar, con la boca abierta. _Northern Ireland _parpadea.

—_You! _¿_What the hell_ haces aquí?

—Tu _bloody_ teléfono, tu _bloody_ estupidez, larguémonos. —sentecia_ Great Britain._

—_Angleterre? _—le pregunta Francia a _Northern Ireland_ con cierto tono de pánico esta vez, al ver que le habla a _Great Britain _y eso—._Non, non... Non_ —se le para en frente a _Great Britain_—. ¿Quién eres?

—¡Pero no puedes estar aquí! —protesta _Northern Ireland_.

—Tú no puedes estar aquí —replica _Great Britain_—. _Frog!_ duérmete, ¿quieres?

—¿Cómo es que haydos _Angleterres_? —pregunta Francia en un tono de pánico—. _An... Angleterre?_ —mira a _Northern Ireland._

—_France.._. —se da cuenta _Northern Ireland_ y abre mucho los ojos—. _No! Nononononono!_

—_Non quoi?_ —pregunta el francés angustiado mirando ahora a _Great Britain. Northern Ireland_ se levanta y se nota desnudo y se cubre con la sábana. _Great Britain_ se cruza de brazos.

—Esto no habría pasado si no fuera un ansioso pervertido.

Francia niega con la cabeza.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunta a _Great Britain_, empezando a histerizarse.

—_Shut up!_ —replica Northern Ireland y se va con Francia—. Ehm... Esto solo es un sueño, _France._

—Esto... —Francia mira a _Great Britain_—. _An... Angleterre? ¿_Quién es él? —pregunta señalando a _Great Britain._

—¿Olvídale, vale? Es... Una pesadilla —protesta _Great Britain _mirándole de soslayo.

—_Non._.. Estoy... No estoy dormido —indica Francia con MUY poca seguridad mientras se pellizca un brazo.

—_Yes_, sí lo estás —protesta _Great Britain_—. ¿Podemos largarnos ahora?

—_Non!_ —chilla el francés poniéndose frente a _Northern Ireland—. ¿_Quién eres? —pregunta otra vez—. Eres tú el que habló conmigo en el bar...

_Northern Ireland_ se palmea la frente.

—¿Ya estás contento, genio? —protesta mirando a _Great Britain._

—Eres tú el... —mira a _Northern Ireland_—. Y tú el... —Francia abre los ojos como platos—. ¡Son dos!

—No hasta que nos vayamos —replica _Great Britain _a _Northern Ireland_—. Muy bien, _frog_, ¡sólo has tardado quince minutos en darte cuenta! —responde con sarcasmo—. Ahora duérmete.

—Deja de tratarme así... —lo mira—. Tú... Tú eres... Él. ¡Sólo que a él le quitaste todo el odio y tú te lo quedaste! ¿Qué son, dos? ¿Uno que me odia y el otro que me ama?

—_No! Nononono! _—ambos se sonrojan con eso.

—_Non?_ —Francia se sienta en la cama y se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Ambos somos... —_Northern Ireland_ se sienta con él—, el mismo.

Francia levanta la cara y mira a _Great Britain._

—¿A dónde tienes que ir con tanta prisa?

—Lejos de ti —responde ácido— se suponía que tenías que abrir tú —se vuelve a _Northern Ireland._

—No seas imbécil, tú has montado esto —protesta _Northern Ireland_ a _Great Britain. _Francia se levanta y mira a _Great Britain_ a los ojos.

—Merezco una explicación, por mucho que me odies.

_Great Britain _pone los ojos en blanco.

—Esperaba poder evitarlo.

—¿Por qué me odias? —pregunta Francia estirando una mano y buscando la de _Northern Ireland. Great Britain_ le mira y se incomoda, mirando a _Northern Ireland._

—Te odia tanto como yo —responde _Northern Ireland,_ y Francia lo mira de reojo.

—_You._.. —responde _Great Britain_ a_ Northern Ireland_, fulminándole—, _don't be a git_, ¿crees que no sé lo que te pasa? Menos mal que estoy aquí.

—_NO! _—Grita _Northern Ireland_ poniéndose muy tenso y sonrojándose de pronto—. _NO! NO!_

—¿Qué le pasa que te enoja tanto? —pregunta Francia, buscando de nuevo la mano de _Northern Ireland_, pese a los gritos.

—_NO! Nonononononono!_ —grita _Northern Ireland_ separándose. Francia lo mira.

—Y al parecer a ti te avergüenza...

—Oh, _yes_... —responde _Great Britain. _Francia asiente entendiendo.

—¿Por qué te molesta?

—_Bloody_ _hell_ —_Northern Ireland_ empieza a dar vueltas cada vez más enojado—. No hables de eso, ¿ok? —grita a nadie en concreto. Francia va con él y le pone una mano en el cuello, y otra en la cintura, deteniendo las vueltas.

—_Angleterre._...

_Northern Ireland_ se sonroja mucho paralizándose y _Great Britain_ pone los ojos en blanco.

—Eres patético.

—¿Por qué lo es? —Francia levanta las cejas y se gira a mirarlo, sin soltar a _Northern Ireland _y haciendo un esfuerzo por cuadrar todas las cosas de manera MUY rápida.

—¿Pero qué te crees, _France_, qué te crees que haces? —le pregunta _Great Britain_ acercándosele.

—¿Qué crees tú que hago? —pregunta Francia de vuelta y _Northern Ireland_ aprieta los ojos, incómodo.

—Sé lo que haces, ¡mírale, mírale! Mírame a mí, ¿por qué no está igual que yo? Eso es lo que haces —replica _Great Britain_ y Francia se toma unos segundos en procesar eso, para luego mirar a _Northern Ireland._.. Y luego a _Great Britain._

_—Bloody hell! _—protesta _Northern Ireland_—. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! —le grita a _Great Britain. _Francia se sienta en la cama de nuevo, soltando a _Northern Ireland_, intentando procesar.

—¿Cuándo empezó esto?

_Northern Ireland_ se aregla la sábana por encima y _Great Britain_ le mira.

—En _Paris._ La primera noche.

Francia se lleva una mano a la cara, pensando.

—Por eso... No te hablaba. Por eso estabas conmigo, por eso nunca te fuiste... —susurra, _Northern Ireland_ abre mucho los ojos sentadose a su lado.

—_France._..

El nombrado cierra los ojos.

—Era demasiado... Bueno para se cierto. Debí notarlo antes.

—_Nononono_ —protesta _Northern Ireland_ con eso.

—_No_? ¿Cómo que _no_? ¿_What the hell_ te creías? ¿Que ibas antes que _America_? —pregunta _Great Britain_ burlón. Francia traga saliva, peleando contra las lágrimas ante las palabras del inglés. _Northern Ireland_ se levanta y le gira la cara de un golpe a _Great Britain._

—_Shut up!_

Francia flipa, sorprendido de la reacción de _Northern Ireland._

—_Sacrebleu_! —sisea. _Great Britain_ se arregla la mandíbula en el suelo.

—Pero... _What the hell._

Francia se lleva una mano a la frente.

—Es... Espera, _cher_ —susurra sin saber qué hacer, deteniendo a _Northern Ireland_ de un brazo, sintiéndose infinitamente mejor porque le ha defendido

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte lo mismo, _arsehole_? —grita _Northern Ireland._

—Estás ciego —responde _Great Britain_—. Estás absolutamente ciego.

—¡Tú estás absolutamente ciego, _git_! —responde _Northern Ireland._

—_Mon Dieu!_ ¡Esperen! —Francia mira a _Great Britain_ en el suelo—. ¿Por qué crees que está tan ciego?

—¡Tú le estás engañando! —responde _Great Britain_ a Francia—. ¡No es la primera vez! Ni siquiera se como ha dejado que esto pasara.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Le estoy engañando?

—_No!_ —grita _Northern Ireland_—. No quiero oírlo, no quiero oírlo—. Francia se gira a _Northern Ireland._

—¿Por qué?

—¡Crees que soy el único que lo piensa, _git_! —grita _Great Britain._

—Si tú —Francia señala a _Great Britain_—, eres él —señala a _Northern Ireland_—. Entonces deberías saberlo —explica con voz calmada—. Tú, _Angleterre_, tú me conoces mejor que nadie —habla para los dos.

Ambos le miran y Francia se tapa la cara antes de decir:

—_I am in love with you._

Y a ambos ingleses se les corta la respiración y se sonrojan... Pero _Great Britain_ sacude la cabeza volviendo en sí primero.

_—Such lies._

Con los ojos cerrados, Francia se gira _Great Britain._

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho eso en mi vida?

—A... aun... así... —balbucea _Great Britain_.

—_Oui?_ —abre los ojos.

—¡Aun así, por qué iba a ser cierto! —protesta _Great Britain._

—_Pourquoi pas?_ —le sonríe sinceramente.

—Porque... _you._.. no... porque ibas a... ¡tú no haces eso! _Never! NEVER!_ —responde _Great Britain_ muy asustado y _Northern Ireland_ se le acerca.

—Shhh —_Northern Ireland _le pone las manos en los hombros—. _Keep calm... keep calm._

—Es cierto que no lo hago... —admite Francia—, en general... Lo evito.

—¡Esto no iba así! Esto no tenía que salir así —le grita _Great Britain_ a _Northern Ireland_—. ¡Yo no quería lanzarte a esto, no me lo dijiste! ¡No podía... no pude!

—_Keep calm_ —vuelve a pedir _Northern Ireland_.

—Pero... Por más... Terror que suela darm... —Francia se calla y al ver a _Great Britain_ se le hace un nudo en el estómago—. Estoy tan jodido con esto, _Angleterre_, como ustedes —les mira mordiéndose el labio—. Y realmente... Realmente no quiero lastimarte —admite en un susurro.

_Northern Ireland_ se frota los ojos tratando de pensar mientras _Great Britain_ sigue negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. El primero se vuelve a Francia.

—Este era el plan... el maravilloso plan para ser el más fuerte, el plan para resolver lo de t_he kid_ —le explica y Francia le mira mordiéndose el labio todavía—. Uno de nosotros con él —señala a _Great Britain_—, y el otro contigo —se señala a sí mismo,

Y con cara de tisteza Francia niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué esperaban? —pregunta con tristeza.

—Todo funcionaba perfectamente bien hasta que pasó esto... eso. Todo eso... todo, todo _bloody Paris_. No podía explicarle lo que estaba pasando. —continua _Northern Ireland_.

—¿Qué esperábamos? ¿Qué íbamos a esperar? —pregunta _Great Britain_—. Tú mismo sabes de los problemas que tú... y _America_... no es sano.

—Es lo que hay... —contesta Francia dulcemente.

—Estabamos tratando de arreglarlo —responde _Great Britain._

—En la teoría sonaba estupendo —admite _Northern Ireland. _Francia les mira a ambos.

—_Of course_ —asiente _Great Britain_—, no es un hechizo difícil, todo funcionaba mientras ambos pudiesemos manteros alejados el uno del otro sin saber lo que pasaba en realidad.

—Era absurdo que creyeras que estaba en _London with the kid_, si estaba ahí de pie a tu lado —explica _Northern Ireland_, a lo que Francia asiente con la cabeza, procesando.

—_And_ _of course America_ ni siquiera iba a plantearse que había algo sospechoso —añade _Great Britain _yambos británicos suspiran y niegan con la cabeza, sonriendo con cierta ternura al pensar en Estados Unidos.

—¿Y qué pensaron que pasaría conmigo? —pregunta Francia viéndolos a ambos.

—_You._.. _no... nothing_ —responde _Great Britain_—, esto no tenía que pasar, a ti no te pasa esto —el otro inglés traga saliva—. _Northen Ireland_ iba a estar contigo unos dias y luego volvería a Manchester y después yo mandaría a _America_ a casa de nuevo —sigue explicando _Great Britain._

—Estabas conmigo... Porque no tenías que estar con él —susurra Francia.

—Pero entonces vino el _bloody_ G8 —protesta _Northern Ireland_ mirando a Francia, sin saber cómo responder a eso—. _The kid _seguía de vacaciones en _London_ y tú... tenías que venir y sabías que yo también... —añade, a lo que Francia asiente con la cabeza en las manos.

_Northern Ireland_ se le acerca y se sienta a su lado.

—_I... I'm sorry._

—Y estando aquí... Eras tú en el bar... —Francia levanta la cara y mira a _Great Britain._

—Cuando nos encontramos en Manchester y le vi... debes imaginar el susto que me llevé —explica _Great Britain_—. Estaba muerto de miedo, y si _America_ no me hubiera estado esperando en el coche, me hubiera asegurado de venir yo solo.

—Tú me viste, aun así... ¡Le has visto a él y me has visto a mi! —protesta Francia—._ Et... Et..._ —mira a _Great Britain._

—Por eso te estuve diciendo todo el tiempo que te diría... que tendrías que creer a quien prefirieras creer —añade _Northern Ireland—. Q_ue no sabía lo que sucedería en _Moscow_ —termina.

—_France_, yo no puedo dejar que esto pase —sentencia _Great Britain_ en respuesta a lo que le esta diciendo.

—Pero negarlo y lastimarme... ¡No lo detiene! —le mira—. Yo pensé que hablabas del garçon cuando decías que no sabías... Y yo no sabía y aun así, viniste conmigo... Sólo porque —baja el tono.

—Lo habría hecho si él no hubiera sido un corazón de gelatina y hubiera regresado a por ti —riñe a _Northern Ireland._

—¡No seas imbécil! ¡Cuándo ha funcionado así, por la Reina! —replica _Northern Ireland._ Francia niega con la cabeza.

—No lo habría hecho.

—Ni tú mismo te crees tus argumentos —sigue _Northern Ireland_ para _Great Britain._

—¡Oh! ¿Así que ahora tú eres el experto? —responde _Great Britain_ en el mismo tono—. No vi que tú hicieras nada mucho mejor, ¿sabes? Si tanto querías esto, ¿por qué me dejaste hacerlo? Si sabías que estaba tan mal, por qué te fuiste con _America_ a cenar mientras sabías que yo iría a destrozarle el corazón —le acusa—, ¿crees que para mí fue fácil?_ Bloody hell!_ ¡Tú también estabas de acuerdo!

—HEEEEY! —les interrunpe Francia. _Northern Ireland_ se queda callado y ambos miran al francés—. ¡Basta! ¡Peleando no arreglan nada! —protesta y ambos ingleses se masajean las sienes en perfecta coordinación.

—Esto es un absoluto desastre.

Francia suspira.

—Yo debí verlo venir... No podía ser posible...

—_Don't be a git, frog_, como ibas a ver venir nada, si no crees en la magia —protesta _Great Britain_. Francia lo mira triste—. Además, no sé _what the hell _esperabas tú —sigue _Great Britain_ mirando a Francia.

—Yo... Yo... —Francia estira una mano a _Northern Ireland, _quien suspira sin saber si tomársela o no—. Yo sólo... He sido tan... —traga saliva—. Feliz.

—Tú te lamentas porque elegimos a _America_ primero, ¿acaso tenemos otra opción, _France_? —pregunta _Great Britain_—. Has tenido tus tres di... —se queda callado un segundo al oír eso—, días que ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué debe haber pasado —añade con cierto tono de celos en la voz—. Pero vuelvo a decirte —y ahora _Great Britain _mira a _Northern Ireland_—, ¿hasta cuando crees que iba a durar eso?

—_S'il vous plaît.._.. Detente —Susurra Francia sin fuerzas, empezando a tener frío. _Northern Ireland_, que al final lo que ha hecho ha sido solamente poner la mano cerca de la de Francia hasta tocarla, baja la cabeza y finalmente levanta la vista y mira a _Great Britain_ a los ojos.

_Great Britain_ le sostiene la mirada. Francia se estira un poco y le toma la mano a _Northern Ireland._

—_Il me la dit, l'a jure pour la vie_ —susurra _Northern Ireland_ lentamente, Francia se quita una lágrima de la cara, poniéndose de pie. _Great Britain_ levanta las cejas sin poder creer lo que escucha.

Francia le sonríe a _Northern Ireland_ tristemente, acercándose a él y cantando:

—_Et des que je l'apercois_ —le toma de la cintura—. _ Alors je sens en moi_ —le da un beso en la mejilla—. _Mon coeur qui bat._

_Northern Ireland_ se sonroja todo lo sonrojable mientras el corazón se le desborda y _Great Britain_ hace "_facepalm_", muriéndose de verguenza y un poco de celos. El primero lo mira.

—_The kid._.. es muy importante... pero _Angleterre_ siempre vuelve —le dice _Northern Ireland_ a _Great Britain _con un poco de esfuerzo, y Francia sonríe y se le acerca susurrándole el resto de la canción y dándole un beso al final.

—_France_.. SIEMPRE estará aquí para _Angleterre._... —Francia mira a _Great Britain_ también con un nudo en la garganta. _Great Britain_ se sonroja también y se sienta al otro lado de _Northern Ireland_ en la cama.

—Estamos jodidos... no como al principio... peor.

—_Angleterre._.. —susurra Francia, y ambos ingleses lo miran—. ¿Qué... Van a hacer ahora? —pregunta con voz quebrada, apretando la mano de _Northern Ireland_, quien aprieta un poquito de vuelta y ambos se miran.

—Esto ya no tiene sentido —dice _Great Britain_—. Pero no sé como vas a mirar a la cara a _America_ después de esto —añade señalando sus manos—. No sé cómo vas a salir de aquí y vas a tener la poca verguenza de ir a consolarle.

—¿Por? —pregunta Francia quedito y hace los ojos en blanco con eso—. _Non._.. No hables de _Amérique_ ahora, _s'il vous plaît... _—amenaza a _Great Britain._

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con _the kid_ —miente _Northern Ireland._

—Si serás cínico —responde _Great Britain—. _Lo que ocurre, _France_, es que a ti no te toca esto... —añade.

—No me...—empieza.

—¡Ya basta! —le grita _Northern Ireland_—. ¡Basta! ¿Quién es el cínico ahora? ¡_The kid_ va a estar bien y punto!

—Van a volver con él igual... —susurra Francia.

—¿Y qué otra opción hay? —pregunta _Great Britain_ al francés.

—No hay ninguna... No puedes dejarle —Francia le sostiene la mirada. _Northern Ireland_ se incomoda un poco con esa respuesta—. Yo... Nunca en mi vida he estado tan dispuesto a intentarlo, _cher_ —mira a _Northern Ireland_—, pero... Tú... Terminarías por extrañarle —le hace un cariño en la cara.

_Great Britain_ bufa por esa respuesta y _Northern Ireland_ aprieta los ojos.

—A él TAMBIÉN le quieres, _mon amour_... ¿O no?

Y ahora ambos británicos se sonrojan otra vez.

—Si yo te prometiera estar contigo para siempre... ¿Podrías dejarle? —pregunta con un nudo en la garganta.

_Northern Ireland _y _Great Britain _miran al suelo y luego se miran el uno al otro, _Great Britain_ aprieta los dientes con rabia.

—Tú llegas asquerosamente tarde con esa _bloody _pregunta —protesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, _France_? —pregunta _Northern Ireland._

—Lo mismo que quieres tú ahora mismo —sentencia mirándose las manos—. Hoy por hoy... —traga saliva—, olvídate del pasado.

_Northern Ireland_ se le queda mirando y _Great Britain_ se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Hoy por hoy somos iguales... —Francia se pasa una mano por el cabello, tratando de hablar mesuradamente—. ¿Sí es verdad que no puedes? O no quieres dejarme —susurra y _Great Britain _se pone de pie.

—Está bien —sentencia _Great Britain_.

—Puedes tenerle a él, y yo puedo tener mi vida y... Tú debes saber que te quiero y... Siempre volv... —se interrumpe. _Great Britain_ mira a _Northern Ireland_, mira a Francia y se va a la puerta.

—Yo... me ocuparé de la reunión de hoy y de todo eso, tú... quédatelo —propone aun a sabiendas que va a morir de celos si realmente toman esa determinación.

—¡ESPERA! —pide Francia caminando unos pasos hacia él—. ¿Que me quede qué? —le toma del brazo—. ¿Y que sigue? ¿Dos _Angleterres_?

—No se puede hacer más, _France_... _America._.. no puedo... recuerda lo de Washington, ésta es la única opción... es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, medio yo —responde mirándole.

—¿Medio tú? ¿Y él? ¿Que hago yo cuando quiera al _garçon_? Y yo... —los mira a ambos. _Great Britain_ mira a _Northern Ireland._

—Él no va a querer a _America_ y yo no voy a quererte a ti —sentencia, y ante lo que ha dicho _Great Britain _Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Tú no vas a quererme a mí? —se gira con _Northern Ireland_—. ¿Tú que dices?

_Northern Ireland_ le mira sin saber qué decir.

—Tú estabas muy preocupado por él antes, ¿y ahora?

—¿Preocupado? —levanta las cejas, y Francia se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo va a funcionar esto?

—Pues... No tengo ni idea —admite _Great Britain._

—Supongo que... Uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a trabajar y... —añade _Northern Ireland._

—Es substancialmente más sencillo si tú también lo sabes, claro —concede _Great Britain_ mirando a Francia.

—Pero... —se muerde la uña del dedo—. Yo... —ambos le miran y Francia se gira con _Northern Ireland_—. Y en verdad... ¿Va a dejarle? ¿Vas a dejarle por mí?

—_Great Britain_ está con él —responde _Northern Ireland._

—¿Y tú? —pregunta consternado—. Eso es el _garçon._.. Esto... Esto es demasiado... —susurra—. Necesito... Procesar.

—Yo... He estado contigo... Yo no he... No puedo dejar de preocuparme y eso pero... —vacila, y ambos ingleses le miran. Francia se sienta en la cama.

—Qué pasa... ¿Si al final y no puedo ser el hombre que tú quisieras que fuera? —susurra Francia, y _Great Britain_ levanta las cejas y mira a _Northern Ireland_, quien cierra los ojos suavemente y traga saliva.

—Esto no va a funcionar —dicen a la vez, y Francia se lleva ambas manos a la cara y solloza un poco.

—_France_, lo que tú quieres es probablemente lo más complejo que nadie nunca ha pedido —sentecia _Great Britain. Northern Ireland_, que está en la cama, le pone la mano en la espalda tratando de confortarle y al sentirle helado le tiende un poco de la colcha con la que se está cubriendo.

—Yo solo quiero... —agradece el gesto y se acurruca—. Tú propones lo mismo que yo, _Angleterre._.. TÚ quieres lo mismo —se limpia los ojos y ambos británicos siguen mirándole—. Quieres estar con él y venir conmigo... Como esperas que... Yo... —susurra.

—No hay más que eso, ya te he dicho que llegas tarde, no voy a repetir lo de Washington —responde _Great Britain. _Francia le mira angustiado.

—Es decir... —Francia mira a _Northern Ireland, _quienaprieta los ojos—. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo no funciona es... nada? —traga saliva incrédulo.

—Yo... —_Northern Ireland_ aparta la vista—, no sé qué es lo mejor.

—¿No hay nada más nunca m-más? —a Francia le tiembla la voz. _Northern Ireland_ y _Great Britain_ se miran—. No va a funcionar —en pánico—. ¡El que no pueda sólo estar aquí no quiere decir que no les quiera! Eres mi única relación estable... El único que siempre vuelve... El... —traga con dificultad.

—Y qué quiere decir exactamente... —empieza a preguntar _Great Britain_ y _Northern Ireland_ le fulmina para que se calle.

—_France._.. _Keep_ _calm._.. —pide _Northern Ireland._

—¡No me digas que me calme! ¡escúchalo! —protesta Francia.

—Eso no va a pasar —responde _Northern Ireland_ fulminando a _Great Britain._

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que esté contigo mientras tú le amas a él y a mí... ¡Yo al menos solo voy por sexo! ¡Tú le amas!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? —insiste _Great Britain_—. ¿Qué esté aquí por ti? ¿Hasta que decidas que ya no te apetece?

—Yo sólo quiero una relación abierta... Qué es lo difícil de entender de ello siendo que tú, al parecer, querrías lo mismo —protesta mirándole—. No me hartas, _Angleterre._ ¡Si me hartaras, no me pasaría media vida atrás de ti!

—En la que yo deje _America_ y me quede aquí hasta que venga _Spain_ y te diga "eh, tío, Romano se ha zumbado a tres fulanas" hasta que venga _Switzerland_ y te diga "eh, me he escapado del _Holy Roman Empire_" hasta que venga _Prussia_ y te diga "_Hungary_ ha vuelto con _Austria_" hasta que venga _Belgium_ y te diga "he discutido con _Netherland_" hasta que venga _Russia_ y te diga "se uno conmigo" hasta que venga... —le reclama _Great Britain—. _No pienso quedarme aquí viendo toda esa mierda, _France_ —le escupe y luego mira a _Northern Ireland_ que tiene los ojos encendidos en rabia—. Y si se te ocurre pegarme otra vez me defenderé.

—¿Por qué desconfías TANTO de mí? Tú... —Francia le mira desafiante.

—Porque recuerdo que todo eso ya ha pasado —dice _Northern Ireland_ esta vez, suavemente, queriendo llorar él ahora y Francia se sorprende al oírlo hablar, con esa voz... Y le mira. _Northern Ireland_ trata de tomar aire profundamente para calmarse.

—Soy... Una mierda de persona... —admite Francia derrotado, apretando los ojos. _Great Britain_ les mira a los dos.

—Esto es lo que hay... Vamos a romper el hechizo. O seguimos como hasta ahora y _America_ no se entera... O nada.

—Tú... Probablemente lo más sensato sería... Que...—el francés traga saliva—. Si quieren... Que les deje en paz... —susurra.

—¡Oh! Por la Reina, creo que la última vez que alguien de este cuarto hizo algo sensato todavía estaba con vida el _bloody Roman Empire_ —protesta _Northern Ireland. _Francia le mira aliviado.

—Yo ayer estuve bordando —responde _Great Britain_ mirando a _Northern Ireland_... _Northern Ireland_ le mira también y sonríe un poco.

—Ok, ayer fue la última vez... Y antes de eso con el _Roman Empire _—concede. Francia se ríe, _Great Britain_ y _Northern Ireland_ también.

—Vengan acá... Ambos —Francia abre los brazos y sonríe. Finalmente, _Great Britain_ suspira.

—Venga, vámonos, aún tardaremos un rato si hay que deshacer el... —_Great Britain _se queda paralizado. _Northern Ireland_ (que ya está al lado de Francia compartiendo la colcha) también se incomoda un poco.

Francia le pone la mano en la pierna a _Northern Ireland, _que da un saltito, sonrojándose. El mayor le sonríe y se le acerca para darle un beso, y _Great Britain_ aparta la vista un poco incómodo, pero _Northern Ireland_ no se aparta.

Francia le da el beso, sonriendo. Se separa unos instantes después.

—Voy a extrañar esto...

—¿Mmm? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_ aún con el cerebro medio fundido.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —protesta _Great Britain_ acercándose y chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara—. No seas ridículo.

—¿Te acuerdas... De esa pregunta de "lo más atrevido"? —pregunta Francia ignorando a _Great Britain._

—Era lo más pervertido —corrige _Northern Ireland_ dando a entender que se acuerda absolutamente al detalle, _Great Britain_ levanta las cejas.

Francia toma a _Great Britain_ de sorpresa del cuello de la camisa.

—Eso es... Tengo una idea.

_Northern Ireland_ les mira y _Great Britain_ se incomoda un poco pero no hace toda la fuerza que podría para soltarse, sin entender mucho ninguno de los británicos. Francia mira a _Great Britain_ y lo jala un poco.

—Siempre he querido... Un _ménage._.. Y ustedes dos... —mira a _Northern Ireland_—. Son uno mismo...

_Great Britain_ le mira acercándose más cuando le jala... y ambos ingleses se sonrojan cuando dice eso. Francia baja una mano, e invade las regiones vitales de _Great Britain_, mientras mira a _Northern Ireland._

—No me dirás que la idea no te parece atractiva —sentencia subiendo su mano a la nuca de _Northern Ireland_.

_Great Britain_ se tensa absolutamente y ambos ingleses se sonrojan aun más.

—Yo... —balbucea _Northern Ireland._

—Tú vas a tener que moverte más porque yo no soy pulpo —le pide Francia jalándolo para darle un beso y subiendo su mano al cinturón de _Great Britain, _quien sigue prácticamente paralizado en su estado más tsundérico mientras _Northern Ireland_ se deja acercar sin poner tanta resistencia.

Francia termina con el beso a _Northern Ireland_, y con el cinturón de _Great Britain._.. Mira a _Northern Ireland_ a la cara.

—Me... ¿Puedo? —le pregunta sonriendo. _Northern Ireland_ parapadea volviendo en sí.

—_Wait! Waitwaitwait! _—protesta _Great Britain._

—Dime que no y me detengo —susurra Francia a _Northern Ireland_ con cierta urgencia.

—_I.._. —vacila _Northern Ireland._

—_No!_ —grita _Great Britain_ automáticamente, pero Francia le jala un poco del pantalón, y vuelve a rozarle las regiones vitales, mientras le acaricias a _Northern Ireland_ la mejilla con la otra.

—Tú decides, _cher_ —Francia sigue mirando a _Northern Ireland _a los ojos. _Great Britain_ vuelve a sonrojarse intentando apartarse.

—¡Oh! _Please! Northern Ireland!_ —protesta, pero _Northern Ireland_ sigue vacilando y se sonroja también—. _I say no!_ —sigue _Great Britain_—. ¡Yo soy él!

—Shhh... —Calla a _Great Britain_ sin dejar de mirar a _Northern Ireland_—. Detenme, si no quieres y me detendré —susurra dándole un rápido beso en los labios y girándose a _Great Britain_—. _Non?_

—_Northern Ireland!_ ¡Por la Reina! ¡Apelo a tu sensatez! —protesta _Great Britain._

—_Shut_ _up_... —ordena Francia poniéndose de pie en todo su esplendor, buscando la mano de _Northern Ireland_.

—¿Eres o no un caballero? Gran Bretaña no se hizo grande accediendo a... —_Great Britain_ se queda callado en cuanto _Northern Ireland_ baja la vista mirando a Francia y se sonroja del todo... _Great Britain_ también se sonroja.

—I... —balbucea _Northern Ireland_ con el cerebro mas fundido cada vez—, _I'm not Great Britain_ —responde a _Great Britain._

—Quizás deberías dejar de quejarte, _Angleterre_ —susurra Francia y mira a _Northern Ireland_ por encima del hombro—. Ven... —le pide mientras sube las manos y empieza a desabotonarle a _Great Britain_ la camisa. _Great Britain_ mira a Francia tensándose más y _Northern Ireland_ se le acerca como le ha pedido.

—_Northern Ireland!_ —vuelve a protestar _Great Britain, _pero sin hacer él el ademan de detener a Francia, aclaremos. Y cada vez que _Great Britain_ le reprende, _Northern Ireland_ vacila, sonrojándose.

—Estaría muy, muy agradecido, si besaras y tocaras todo lo que quisieras, _love_ —dice Francia y mira a _Great Britain, _cuando en realidad le habla a _Northern Ireland_—. En lo que yo... —se le acerca un paso a _Northern Ireland_ y lo toma del cuello.

—¡No va a hacer eso, _frog_! —protesta _Great Britain_, sonrojándose por las palabras.

—No estoy hablando contigo como es evidente —Francia le mira a los ojos—. Él hará lo que quiera.

_Northern Ireland_ se frota los ojos, bastante avergonzado.

—Yo sé lo que quiere, _frog_ —respode _Great Britain._

—Entonces debes saber que tiene tantas ganas como té... —el francés lo mira sonriendo—. _Cher_... Si no vienes no puedo callarlo... —mira a _Northern Ireland_ por encima del hombro.

—Yo... Yo no tengo... —balbucea _Great Britain_ mintiendo.

—_Oh, please! _—protesta ahora _Northern Ireland_ levantando la cara al verle vacilar.

—¿Tú le crees? —Francia mira de nuevo a _Northern Ireland_ de reojo—. ¿Eh? ¿Crees que no tenga ganas? Porque yo creo que tiene tantas ganas como tú y yo...

—A mí me avergüenza que crea que eso es una _bloody_ mentira —responde _Northern Ireland._

—_Northern Ireland! _—protesta _Great Britain_ sonrojándose más—. ¿De qué lado estás tú? —añade.

—De cual estás tú, _gentleman_ —responde _Northern Ireland._

—¿Podrían dejar de pelear y... Hacerme caso? _Mon_ _Dieu_, no recuerdo nunca haber estado desnudo y... Bueno... Feliz... frente a ustedes y haber sido ignorado.

—¿Sabes qué creo? —pregunta _Northern Ireland_ mirando de soslayo a Francia un momento y guiñándole el ojos disimuladamente—. Creo que eres tú quién no está de mi lado —le clava el dedo en el pecho a _Great Britain_—, creo que tú eres quien lleva en mi contra toooda la semana. Creo que voy a tener que vengarme y mostrarle a _France_ qué es exactamente lo que quieres... —amenaza sonrojándose un poco sin mirar a Francia.

Francia sonríe con los ojos brillantes, sin poderselo creer del todo. Mira a _Great Britain._

—_Mais oui... _—susurra cerrándole un ojo. _Great Britain_ fulmina a _Northern Ireland_ y mira a Francia de soslayo y se sonroja.

—No... No serás capaz... _You._.. Te pondrías en evidencia... Es decir...—_Great Britain_ aprieta los ojos—. ¡No hay nada que puedas mostrarle!

—_Please,_ _Great Britain,_ a mí no trates de mentirme —pide _Northern Ireland_ y mira de soslayo a Francia—, aunque...

—Hemos estado poniendonos en evidencia ambos, toda la sem... —Francia mira a _Northern Ireland_—. ¿Aunque?

_Northern Ireland_ le sonríe a Francia con malicia y se vuelve a _Great Britain_ conspirador.

—Quizás podríamos tratar de aliarnos tú y yo contra la _frog_ y ver qué es lo que le hace a él débil... Por ejemplo, llevo un rato pensando en...

_Great Britain_ sonríe un poquito con esta opción y Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Quoi_?

—Veamos que es lo que pasa —propone _Great Britain_ sabiendo automáticamente lo que se le ha ocurrido a _Northern Ireland._

—Y que hay de lo que me... —el francés mira a _Northern Ireland_ y se le acerca—. ¿Qué van a hacer? —susurra nervioso y excitado por el prospecto.

—Piénsalo —sonríe _Northern Ireland_ retándole y luego prueba a ver que pasa si Francia le ve besándose a sí mismo en un asunto bastante raro para _Northern Ireland_ y _Great Britain,_ hay que decirlo.

—_Sa... Sacre... Ble... U_ —susurra Francia con el cerebro... derretido.

—Quizás éste sería un buen momento para que hicieras eso en lo que estabas tan interesado, _cher._.. —se burla _Northern Ireland_ una vez se separa, _Great Britain_ también sonríe con burla. Francia les mira a ambos con ojos desorbitados y se acerca a _Northern Ireland_, sonriendo un poco... Y le besa.

Y _Northern Ireland_ se deja, claro y no se queja, aunque seguramente hubiera sido mejor que fuera con _Great Britain_ primero... él les mira. Y Francia se separa de _Northern Ireland_ después de unos segundos y se gira sobre _Great Britain, _quien se sonroja al ver que le mira.

—Ven aquí... Y bésame —le pide Francia mirándolo a los ojos. _Northern Ireland_ mira a _Great Britain_ pensando "hazlo, por la Reina, no me hagas volver a empezar" y _Great Britain_ entiende esa mirada pensando lo mismo, sin saber qué tan fácil será conseguir una escusa de nuevo.

—Tú no me das órdenes —protesta igualmente, aunque se acerca. Francia se pasa la mano por el cabello y se relame los labios.

—No es orden... Es sugerencia —susurra con una sonrisa, y ambos... oh, sí... ambos, _Great Britain _y _Northern Ireland_... besan a Francia en el cuello, _Great Britain_ en la mandíbula derecha y bajando hacia delante y _Northern Ireland_ en la izquiera, yendo hacia la nuca y el hombro.

—_C'est vraiment des conneriiiiiiiiiies!_ —sisea Francia mientras se le hace gelatina el cerebrospinal e invade (o intenta invadir) las regiones vitales de ambos...

* * *

_THIS._

_This is Sparta._

_¡Y que no se te olvide agradecer a Tari!_


	32. Thirty-second

Canadá, en el buffet del desayuno, esta muy feliz porque ha encontrado sirope de arce y está practicamente bañando en él unas tortitas, cuando ve a Estados Unidos entrar un poco pálido y ojeroso, al comedor.

Canadá mira el sirope... y luego a Estados Unidos... y luego el sirope... y luego a Estados Unidos... finalmente cierra los ojos dejando el sirope en su sitio (con el plato ya bastante bañado, hay que decirlo) y se acerca a su hermano.

_—Good Morning._

Estados Unidos brinca porque no le había visto.

—Ahh... Oh... _It's You. Hi..._

—_He... hello_ —sonríe—,_ how are you?_

—_Awful! Bad... I hate my life and it is your fault!_ —protesta mirándole desconsolado. Canadá parpadea y casi se le caen la gafas.

—Ehm... ¿un poco de... chocolate? ¿Y me cuentas qué pasó?

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Voy a necesitar más que chocolate... —protesta—. ¿Dónde estás sentado?

—Allí— el canadiense señala una mesa donde está su oso polar, ese que lleva para abrazar cuando nadie le hace caso o sueña con psycho-killers que quieren arrebatarle la sangre con una cañería rota. Estados Unidos mira la mesa y cuando ve los hotcakes camina allá y se sienta en el lugar de Canadá, sonriendo un poco.

—Mmm..., tengo hambre.

—¡Ah! Me las he servido allí —señala Canadá suavemente viendo y haciéndose a la idea de que se los va a comer Estados Unidos—, bueno, me serviré más.

—¿Me traes otro plato, _please_? —le pide el estadounidense con la boca llena.

—Ah... Es... El sirope de arce se está acabando y... —vacila Canadá.

—Pues claro que se está acabando... Están horribles estos nadando en él —protesta Estados Unidos terminándose de manera increíblemente rápida, todos los hotcakes de Canadá.

—¿Los... Quieres con chocolate? ¿O con mermelada? O... —propone un poco alicaído porque oooootra vez se ha quedado sin sirope.

—Con lo que sea —Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros—. No tengo tanta hambre en realidad.

Canadá se va a por los hotcakes y vuelve con dos platos, uno con chocolate y otro con un poco de sirope que quedaba, mucho menos que el que llevaban los otros.

—¿Sólo les vas a poner así de poquito? —pregunta Estados Unidos después de demorar dos mordidas más, ahora de los de chocolate y ver que Canadá no come.

—Es que no quedaba más... —responde un poco triste, empezando a comérselos.

—Oh... _Fucking Russia _—protesta—. Brother... No sabes lo que pasó anoche... —baja el tono, antes de darle un trago a su café. Canadá levanta la cara y le mira comiendo un poquito más—. Ha sido... —se sonroja—. Todo es tu culpa. Tú has dicho que podía soñar con él —susurra MUY suavemente.

—_What?_ —pregunta Canadá asustado—. ¿M-Mi culpa?

—_Yes._.. Tú me dijiste que... Tú... —se sonroja más.

—_But... but I..._ yo te dije que tu subconsciente no... yo no...—se queda callado—. ¿Qué has soñado? —pregunta cayendo en la cuenta.

—Fue asqueroso y... Y... —Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos y se lleva las manos a la cara—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Canadá le mira preocupado.

—Pero... ehm... _and England? _

—Estaba ahí junto a mí... —susurra Estados Unidos—. Y yo... Yo... Desperté y...

—¿Aja? —le insta a hablar.

—_My God..._ —susurra muy bajito.

—Ok... ok... entonces... ¿no hablaste con él? —pregunta Canadá. Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza, angustiado.

—Va a odiarme.

—Hum... —Canadá se lo piensa... y piensa en el inglés... y piensa que seguramente sí, en cuanto se despierte del shock y se le pase la ceguera por los celos, es posible que le odie— ¿Has pensado en que hoy tenemos que volver a la junta? ¿Vas a... vas a estar bien? E-Es decir...

—No tengo otra opción... —susurra el estadounidense sintiéndose absolutamente miserable.

—Y has pensado en qué harás si... bueno, si se te acerca o si... la verdad, no tengo ni idea de en que piensa la mitad del tiempo, podría hacer cualquier cosa... —plantea Canadá.

—¿Hacer algo como qué?—Estados Unidos pálido. "Como encerrarte en un cuarto y tratar de sacarte la sangre con su grifo", piensa Canadá para sí mismo.

—¿Como... tratar de repetirlo?—sugiere—. Es decir, no que tenga que hacerlo —le mira—, pero... no sé, yo... me sentiría incómodo con casi cualquier cosa que hiciera.

—Si se le ocurre acercarse... Voy a matarle —susurra Estados Unidos con los ojos desorbitados.

—Oh... _my god_... —susurra el canadiense, pensando en las posibilidades de que eso pase y de que acaben en guerra.

—_I... I... I don't know..._

—Quizás deberías hablarlo con él antes de ponerte... bueno, antes de dispararle y todo eso... —propone—. Es decir, imagina que lo que hablábamos ayer... bueno, ya sé que crees que no, pero... imagina, solo por un momento que... hipotéticamente él hubiera entendido de alguna forma que... bueno... que no te... desagradó del todo. Ya sé que si te desagradó, pero imagina que él estuviera en un terrible error y creyera lo contrario —plantea Canadá.

—¿Hablarlo con él? _Nononono_... Iggy me dijo que hablara con él lo de las vacaciones...

¡Y mira como estamos! —el estadounidense aprieta los ojos—. Yo no voy a hablar NADA con el imbécil —se cruza de brazos.

—_But._.. tú no sabes qué es lo que piensa... si se te acerca y tú le disparas es... demasiado —razona Canadá.

—No voy a dispararle a menos que... —Estados Unidos abre los ojos—. No me dejes solo con él.

—O-Ok... —vacila— pero... ¿y si se te acerca cuando yo esté allí? ¿O cuando estemos... todos? Es decir, no te digo esto por mal pero... recuerdas que te conté que él... —hace un gesto muy sutil tratando de dar a entender su problema en el Kamchatka.

—¡Aaaaah! —protesta Estados Unidos cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. _SHUT UP!_

—_No, no,_ escucha. Lo que quiero decir es que no le importó que le vieramos o que estuvieramos allí, no parecía avergonzado ni nada parecido —añade tratando de calmarle. Estados Unidos lo mira desconsolado.

—Es un... Enfermo mental.

—_Yes... I know _—responde Canadá COMPLETAMENTE de acuerdo, pensando en el grifo.

—Y al parecer yo también —agrega Estados Unidos con cierta tristeza.

—_No, no_... yo creo que sólo fue tu subconsciente —acaba en un susurro tratando de animarle—. Hablaré con _France..._ le preguntaré por ti, ¿quieres? Sin decir tu nombre y todo eso.

Estados Unidos lo mira inseguro.

—_Please, _no le digas que yo...

—Quizás él también habló con alguien —se le ocurre al canadiense.

—Con... —lo mira con terror OTRA vez.

—Bueno, quizás, si también está confundido... yo creo que él intentó... —vacila Canadá.

—Quiero morirme —susurra Estados Unidos.

—Creo que él intentó hablar conmigo —cae en la cuenta Canadá de qué fue todo eso que pasó antes de que le encerrara. Su hermano abre los ojos como platos.

—_WHAT?_ ¿Qué te dijo?

—_Yes, yes._.. creo... cuando tú te quedaste con _Germany_ hablando de las centrales nucleares ¡él vino y me pidió para hablar conmigo! —cae en la cuenta—. ¡Dijo que quería hablar con _Germany,_ pero tú le habías preguntado eso!

—¿Y qué te dijo? —Estados Unidos en pánico.

—Pues estaba muy interesado en saber si hablaba francés y si hablaba inglés por ti. Le dije que tú eres _my_ _brother_ y parecía molesto con eso —trata de recordar.

—¿Parecía molesto con que fueras _my_ _brother_? ¡Está loco! —protesta el estadounidense.

—Es muy complejo hablar con él, _brother_, en el último G8 estuve explicándole que _Toronto_ no está en _Paris_ durante una semana —continua Canadá.

—No te... No habrá querido... —Estados Unidos palidece—. ¿No te hizo nada, verdad?

—Ehm... _what?_ —pregunta Canadá nervioso, pensando en lo que le hizo el ruso.

—¿A ti no te... No te hizo nada, verdad?

—_N-No... just talk... _—miente acojonado, pensando en lo que pasaría si llegaran a enterarse todos. Estados Unidos se destensa.

—¿Qué te dijo además? —mira a Canadá.

—Dijo que había pasado una cosa extraña con tu sangre —explica recordando. Estados Unidos abre los ojos y pone cara de asco.

—¿A... já?

—Que era... extraña, creo, o rara, bueno, es indiferente, dijo que era rara y que no le había calmado, parecía no entender por qué —añade el canadiense. Estados Unidos traga saliva.

—¿Qué te dijo _France._.. Cuando Kamchatka?

—Pues dijo que... estaba cien por ciento seguro que era eso lo que le pasaba y me mandaron a preguntarle que por qué era —explica Canadá. Estados Unidos respira agitadamente.

—_Please_, habla con _France_

—O-Ok —responde Canadá un poco inseguro.

—I... —Estados Unidos se revuelve el cabello.

—_Yes?_ —le mira.

—Creo que tengo que hablar con Iggy_._.. —afirma Estados Unidos, y traga saliva—. ¿Crees que... Crees que me deteste? —pregunta balbuceando.

—I... —Canadá vacila y aparta la vista—, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no fue un acto voluntario, que no es como que planees repetirlo y que además tú mismo se lo dirás y todo eso...

—Pero aun... Y si yo... Y... Lo... En la noche —preocupado.

—Todo va a ir bien —sonríe Canadá muy poco convencido. Su hermano se recarga en el asiento.

—Eso espero.

Canadá le mira unos momentos.

—¿Algo que quieras que le pregunte a _France_ en concreto?

—Cómo le hago para que _Florida_ deje de funcionar cuando... Su... eño y... —se sonroja. Canadá palidece un momento al darse cuenta de lo que está confesando y Estados Unidos baja la vista, muy sonrojado—. No te rías...

Canadá se rasca la nuca.

—L-Lo que decía antes con... con _Germany_, es que quizás habló con él en cuanto nos fuimos —cambia de tema, sin mirarle. Estados Unidos traga saliva.

_—And? _—pregunta desolado.

—Quizás sabríamos qué piensa y qué planea hacer si le preguntáramos a _Germany_, así no tendrías que hablarle —propone en canadiense. Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos.

—No quiero que todos se enteren.

—Esto es muy complicado, _brother._.. —confiesa Canadá.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurra Estados Unidos—. Con Iggy.

—¿Dónde está, por cierto?

—Se quedo... Arriba. Arreglándose. Yo, yo salí corriendo en cuanto pude —le explica y todos podemos oírlos gemir... A los tres.

Canadá le mira planteándose algo realmente REALMENTE peliagudo. Estados Unidos levanta la vista.

_—What?_

—_I just.._. sólo pensaba —responde quitándole importancia.

—_What?_ —Estados Unidos se sienta bien en su asiento.

—Qué tan malo sería si... bueno —vacila apartando la vista.

—_If_... —Estados Unidos traga saliva.

—Si en realidad... bueno, a ti... —sigue el canadiense sin atreverse a decirlo. Estados Unidos parpadea sin entender.

—_Whaaaaat? _—pregunta tenso.

—Bueno... si a ti te gustara —le mira—. No digo que así sea, pero... ¿sería tan, tan malo en realidad? Es decir, es obvio que no es _England_ y no le quieres ni nada parecido pero...

Estados Unidos abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja.

—¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta! ¡NO ME GUSTA!

—OK! OK! —responde Canadá muy nervioso, rápidamente.

—¡LE ODIO! —Estados Unidos pega con dos manos en la mesa y se levanta—. LE ODIO TODO LO QUE LE PUEDO ODIAR.

—_I Know, I know _—sigue diciendo escondiéndose tras sus brazos, medio asustado... bastante asustado, de hecho y todo el comedor les está mirando, por cierto. Estados Unidos se le queda mirando, respirando con dificultad, hasta que se calma y se sienta de nuevo.

—_I'm sorry..._ —susurra Canadá asustado.

_—I-I'm just scared _—cofiesa Estados Unidos.

—Creo que será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa... —propone Canadá, aún inseguro.

—_I'm sorry_ —susurra el estadounidense recostádose en la mesa.

—Yo sólo lo decía por si... —"porque uno no se suele excitar con alguien a quien odia", piensa.

—A mí no puede gustarme... De verdad le odio.

—Esto no sería ni la mitad de complicado si no fuera quién es —suspira Canadá.

—No puede gustarme _Russia,_ _brother...I hate him —_susurra temblando. Canadá se encoge de hombros, y su hermano bufa.

—Quizás ésa es la reacción de tu cuerpo ante el... ¿Estrés? Quizás si alguien más te hiciera eso reaccionarías igual y no tiene nada que ver con quien sea, si no la situación —propone Canadá, y el otro le mira y parpadea.

—Quizás...—se levanta—. Ven —Canadá se levanta también. Estados Unidos le toma del brazo—. Vamos al baño.

—_What?_ —parpadea, pero no pone resistencia.

—Vamos a ver si es verdad —sigue arrastrándolo

—_WHAT?_ —Canadá abre los ojos como platos mientras le sigue, poniéndose nervioso de pronto y preguntándose por qué termina metido en los macabros experimentos de todo el planeta.

—_Yes, _vamos a ver si tienes razón.

—_But._... ¿pero cómo? —pregunta empezando a temerse lo que le va a pedir.

—¿Pues tú como supones? —Estados Unidos abre la puerta del baño y la cierra tras ellos.

—_Oh, my God_... —susurra Canadá pensando que esto va será un DESASTRE... porque como no lo logre, va a ser su culpa... y como logre... van a acabar los dos traumatizados. Estados Unidos lo mira en el baño.

—Go on.

—G-Go on? —pregunta Canadá nervioso.

—Pues sí... ¡Haz algo! —pide con seguridad.

—_B-B-Bu... bu... B-But... I... _—tartamudea incluso.

—_What? _—Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—Yo no tengo... ni siquiera tengo un arma —responde Canadá, mirándole suplicante—, ni sé del todo que pasó, ni...

—¿Un... arma? —Estados Unidos sorprendido—. Para que quieres un arma...

—Pues... ¿qué esperas? ¿Que te ataque como hizo él, _no_? —pregunta ahora pensando que ha malinterpretado todo.

—Quiero que me lamas —indica Estados Unidos sin pensarlo demasiado. Canadá levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

—_What? _—pregunta en un susurro.

—Venga, _Please_ —lo mira.

—Esto va a ser muy raro... —confiesa mirando a otro lado pero acercándose a Estados Unidos—. _I'm so sorry, England_ —susurra cerrando los ojos—. Yo quiero seguir siendo de la Commonwealth.

—No importa. Más raro es lo otro... ¡Deja de decir tonterías y hazlo! —gritonea y Canadá, cuando está casi encima suyo, se da cuenta de que como se ha acercado con los ojos cerrados, el torpecito, no sabe donde están sus labios. Se humedece los suyos entreabiendo los ojos... sacando la lengua tímidamente... "¡PIENSA EN EL SIROPE! ¡PIENSA EN EL SIROPE!" Se dice a si mismo mientras nota con la lengua la costra en la herida de Estados Unidos... da un lametón rápido y se separa sin dar casi tiempo, sonrojándose otra vez.

—Ehhh... Eso fue... rápido.

—_What?_ —Canadá mira a Estados Unidos abriendo los ojos—. No... ¿no fue así? —pregunta nervioso.

—No. Fue mas lento... —traga—. O-Otra vez

Canadá carraspea incómodo y vuelve a acercarse, temeroso... esta vez con los ojos abiertos mirándole los labios y tratando de convecerse de que esto es algo normal entre hermanos, ¿quién no lo ha hecho?, venga, seguro todos los hacían constantemente, seguro varias veces al día, recorre el labio un poco más lentamente, sonrojándose mientras lo hace y tratando de imaginar que lo que lame es una galleta oreo... luego se separa.

Estados Unidos cierra los ojos... Y no siente nada interesante. Hasta que le viene Rusia a la cabeza y tiene una reacción igual de rápido. Termina gritando en cuanto Canadá se separa, quien le mira asustado, poniéndose bien las gafas.

—Es... Yo... —se cubre—. Es... Yo... Es... —aprieta los ojos. Canadá al verlo, levanta las cejas y se sonroja aun más.

_—OH, MY GOD! _—Canadá se cubre la boca con las manos y cierra los ojos teniendo unas ganas increíbles de irse a correr... o corriendo.

—_Nonono... No!_ —Estados Unidos le da la espalda queriéndose morir. Canadá se mete en uno de los baños individuales—. _No! _Es que no... No has sido tú... Es... —empieza el estadounidense—. Ha sido él... ¡Tú no! _Really._

—_But._.. eso significa... —empieza el canadiense desde dentro del baño.

—Tú no, tú no funcionaste —susurra Estados Unidos.

—¿Él quién? —pregunta Canadá pensando que quizas pensó en el inglés—._ England?_

El estadounidense se tira al suelo derrotado y mete la cabeza entre las piernas.

—_Brother?_ —pregunta el canadiense abriendo un poco la puerta y saliendo.

—_I hate... Myself _—susurra Estados Unidos. Canadá se le acerca, poniéndose de rodillas enfrente suyo.

—_Brother._.. —vuelve a decir poniéndole una mano en el hombro, preocupado.

—Yo... Buff... ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? Dime... —Estados Unidos frustrado, mas su hermano niega con la cabeza.

_—I... I don't know..._

Estados Unidos se limpia la cara y se sorbe los mocos.

—Me odio.

Canadá busca con la mirada y toma uno de los papeles que hay para secarse las manos, tendiéndoselo.

—No... no estás haciendo nada malo como para que te odies —Canadá instruido por Francia.

—Estoy... —traga saliva—. ¿Cómo lo arreglo, _brother_? —angustiado.

—Es decir, solo... bueno, díselo a England y seguramente lo pase un poco mal pero no se puede hacer nada, esas cosas pasan —le responde.

—_No!_ —aprieta los ojos—._ I hate me _—asiente.

—Quizás sólo sea tensión no resuelta... creo que la única forma de resolverla es llegar hasta el final, quizás entonces te calmes y se te pase —sonríe poco convencido.

—Va a dejar de estar conmigo y... Y... —susurra Estados Unidos.

—Yo no sé lo que va a hacer _England._ Seguramente va a enojarse mucho pero... —trata de consolarle.

—_But I love him!_ —susurra.

—Y él lo sabe y sabe que no amas a _Russia._.. así que puede que tarde o temprano... pues... —vacila. Estados Unidos se limpia la cara.

—¿Por qué pasa esto?

—_I... don't know.._. —confiesa Canadá—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Yo creo que... Algo horrible paso y es culpa de _Russia. _Y me estoy viviendo loco.

Canadá aprieta los ojos.

—Será mejor que vayamos ya para allá y así acabemos con esto cuanto antes y podamos volver a casa, ¿ok? —le tiende la mano a Estados Unidos para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Yeah... —Susurra limpiándose la cara—._ I'm sorry._

Canadá le sonríe, le toma la mano y tira de él con no mucha fuerza porque Canadá es medio nena. Estados Unidos se levanta y se van los dos afuera.

xoXOXox

Francia está boca abajo, semiinconsiente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Aaaaaaaaaah... _Mo... On D... Di. Ieu..._

Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, ¡oh, yeah! Inglaterra está a su lado, boca arriba, con un dolor de cabeza terrible y como para volver a irse a dormir unas buenas diez horas... Excepto por su sonrisilla.

—_Angleterre._... Es... _Je... D... Ieu _—susurra Francia con los ojos cerrados. Inglaterra suspira y se vuelve a él.

—_You... Tos... ser..._ —hace una pausa recuperando aliento del cansancio general—. No tenías... Que parti... Cipar... En... _This._.. _Bloody lucky wanker _—suelta sonriente, tapándose los ojos con la mano. Francia se da la vuelta boca arriba, cayendo casi sobre Inglaterra.

—Yo soy... la nación... con... Más suerte que... Hay...

Inglaterra ni se inmuta.

—Vamos a... Llegar tarde... Por tu... Culpa.

Francia se ríe.

—Y ha va... Lido cada... Segundo... —susurra acurrucándose en su pecho—. ¿Estás... Bien? —pregunta dándole un beso en un brazo, e Inglaterra le deja hacer.

—_Never again.._. Necesito como cinco... No, ocho... Ocho aspirinas.

Francia levanta la cabeza y le mira.

—¿La cabeza?

Inglaterra asiente.

—Es por el hechizo... Ahora tengo mezclados todos los recuerdos.

El francés le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Así que al menos no has perdido todos los míos —sonríe—. ¿Ahora ya me crees, entonces?

—_No_, de ti no me fío ni un pelo —suelta el inglés riéndose un poco. Francia le pasa una mano por el cabello y le mira a los ojo.

—_Je ne regrette rien _—susurra.

—Por la Reina... Lo del Louvre... —Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—_Fantastique_... —le da un beso en los labios suavemente—. Vamos a tener que repetirlo, ahora en el british —le sonríe.

—En que estábamos pensan... —se queda callado por el beso—. Oh, _my God_ y yo le dije a... Oh. _My. God._.. Recuérdame no volver a hacer esto nunca —pide después sin dejar de sonreír.

—Este ha sido el sexo más pervertido de mi vida —admite Francia.

—_Bloody hell _—"protesta" Inglaterra—, dudo que yo vuelva a hacer algo tan raro...

Francia se ríe.

—Prométeme algo.

—_What? _—pregunta mirándole de soslayo.

—Si vuelves a hacerlo... Va a ser conmigo —susurra.

—Si me vas a pedir dos como tú la respuesta es definitivamente _NO_ —se burla el inglés.

—Oh... ¡Ésa sería una idea fantástica! Pero _non._.. Yo no quiero competencia —le da otro beso en los labios.

—Oh... No planeo volver a hacerlo. Esto es... Ha sido... Demencial —confiesa Inglaterra—. No creí que fuera tan difícil lidiar conmigo mismo —explica—. ¡No dejábamos de pelear cada vez que nos hablábamos, me rompí la cara a mí mismo como siete veces! ¡Y no fue ni una semana!

—Ha sido _fantastique._ _Merci_ —le da otro beso en lo labios y se ríe—. ¡¿Y ustedes eran aliados?! Imagina lo imposible que es para mí —se le monta encima al inglés, aplastándolo.

—No llores tanto, _frog_ —se ríe sin hacer ademán de quitarle.

—_Je t'aime toujours _—le susurra riendo suavemente y el inglés se sonroja un poco.

—_I..._

Francia le mira e Inglaterra piensa en decir "_love you_". Piensa decirlo seriamente, no como en el restaurante... Y luego piensa en Estados Unidos y piensa en él pidiendo que se lo diga y piensa en Wonderwall y en Washington.

—_I... _—repite aún pensando y sabiendo que cada vez que vacile va a ser peor—, _I..._

El francés le quita el pelo de la cara, parsimoniosamente.

—_Love you too_ —susurra pensando que qué demonios; una cosa no quita la otra... y luego se sonroja terriblemente—, pero está prohibido terminantemente hablar de nada relacionado con ello a partir de ahora.

Francia abre los ojos como platos al oírlo y sonríe.

—Va a costarme trabajo... —susurra con total sinceridad.

—Buah, buah, buah, _France_ el llorica —se burla otra vez.

—Aun así, si no eres tan cruel en principio... —agrega el francés, ignorando la burla.

—¿Cruel? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Es posible que yo no me burle de tus cejas —le presiona una nariz en la mejilla.

—Es... una... ¿posibilidad? —Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Depende de ti —le besa la mejilla.

—Quizás deba ser cruel a propósito, mis cejas están acostumbradas... no solamente eso, quizás hasta lo echarían de menos — suelta el inglés desinteresadamente mirando hacia el otro lado

—¡Oh! —Francia levanta las cejas—. ¡No serías capaz! —sonríe y se le acerca, a darle un beso en cada una—. Horas y horas de entretenimiento gracias a ustedes...

Inglaterra frunce el ceño, pero no deja de sonreír tratando de apartarle un poco.

—¡No las babees, _you git_!

—No estoy babeando nada, no seas chillón —lo mira a los ojos y sonríe—. ¿Sabes? Estoy genuinamente sorprendido con algo, _cher._

Inglaterra levanta las cejas otra vez.

—_What?_

—Además de con el grosor de tus cejas —bromea cerrándole un ojo. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco, y Francia vuelve a besárselas con tranquilidad.

—¡A mí me gustan, tienen carácter! —las defiende y Francia se le acerca al oído.

—A mí también me gustan —susurra, con lo que el inglés se sonroja apartando la mirada.

—Ehm... —vacila.

—Pero si se lo dices a alguien tendré que matarte... —otro beso—. Además de que voy a negarlo —se ríe—. Volviendo al tema...

Inglaterra vuelve a mirarle.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien... Para romper el hechizo...

—¿Ajá? —le insta a que continue.

—Tenían ambos que tener sexo conmigo a la vez —se ríe de lado, un poco en burla—. ¿Me llamas a mí pervertido?

Inglaterra se sonroja.

—_Noooonononono_... ese no... es decir, esa era... UNA manera... Pero había muchas más formas de romperlo.

—Ya, claro —le besa la punta de la nariz—. Eres un pervertido —susurra.

—¡No! ¡En serio, las había! Consistía en... ¡oh!_ Shut up!_ —protesta sonrojándose un poquito más.

—_Wanker..._ —dice Francia y le besa una mejilla.

—_No_, va en serio —cambia un poco el tono de voz—, la cosa consistía en la coordinación tiempo y espacio, tenía que... suceder algo suficientemente... bueno, fuert... intens... bueno, algo, que pasara a la vez y en practicamente el mismo sitio. O podríamos habernos matado el uno al otro, eso también habría funcionado.

Francia pone ojos en blanco.

—Eso hubiera sido terriblemente aburrido... —sonríe y luego lo mira a los ojos, también cambiando el tono de voz—. ¡Y me hubieras metido un susto!

Inglaterra sonríe.

—Entonces seguro habría tenido su gracia.

El francés le saca la lengua.

—No digas tonterías. Eres un _wanker_ —Recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Inglaterra.

—Tonterías, tonterías, tonterías —canturrea el inglés infantilmente—. No lo soy, mi idea original era comer un _After Eight._

El francés levanta la cara y le mira incrédulo.

—OBVIAMENTE ésta ha sido una mucho mejor idea.

—Yo no he... —carraspea incomodillo—, creo que... no tengo ni idea de qué hora debe ser... ¿pasan de las nueve y cuarto? Llegaremos tarde.

—Abrázame cinco minutos más... —recarga su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Inglaterra—. Que luego te tengo que dejar ir —susurra. Inglaterra traga saliva de forma ligeramente amarga y... levanta las manos, jugando con el cabello de Francia.

—_The kid _estaba raro ayer... —comenta al pensar en ese asunto.

—¿Raro cómo? —pregunta Francia sin levantar la cabeza, disfrutando las manos de Inglaterra en su cabello.

—Siguió sin hablarme sobre lo de la pelea —explica y luego se da cuenta—. Es ligeramente siniestro tener mezclados los recuerdos de lo que pasó ayer en este cuarto y lo que pasó en el otro.

—¿Tan terriblemente malo fue lo que pasó en el otro? —bromea Francia sonriendo—. Creo que hay algo que pasó con _Russie_ que no te está diciendo... —se lo piensa—. Dale un poco de tiempo...

—_No_, de hecho... —responde pensando en ello—, estuve leyéndole Moby Dick, pero... estaba tenso todo el tiempo y... ¿Qué puede ser tan grave? No es como que sea la primera vez que pelean.

Francia niega con la cabeza, pensando exactamente en lo que cree que pasó (que es exactamente lo que pasó).

—Quizás es algo que él cree que es grave aunque no lo sea tanto. Quizas cree que tú creerás que es terriblemente grave.

—¿Grave? —Inglaterra se detiene con los dedos todavía entre el cabello de Francia.

—Me acabas de preguntar que qué podía ser tan grave... Te estoy diciendo que no creo que lo sea. Pero quizás él cree que sí.

—Creo que empezó la pelea... _Russia._.. al parecer le dijo que era infantil y todo eso —Inglaterra aprieta los ojos—, es mi culpa, yo le di ese motivo en Washington y ahora está hipersensible con ello.

El francés se acurruca un poco más.

—_Russie_ le pudo haber dicho que qué lindos ojos tiene y se lo habría tomado igual de mal —razona, Inglaterra suspira aún pensando un poco en eso—. Va a hablar contigo pronto, estoy seguro... —susurra Francia dándole un beso en el pecho.

—Bueno, eso espero —sentencia el inglés. Francia traga saliva.

—Yo, creo que tendríamos que levantarnos —susurra con NINGUNA gana.

—_Yes_... —responde el inglés sin ninguna gana tampoco, de hecho.

—Cinco minutos más —le vuelve a besar el pecho—. ¿Tú que crees que sea lo de _Russie_?

Inglaterra se ríe un poco con los cinco minutos.

—Ya decía yo que no podías estar siendo sensato en serio.

Francia se ríe también.

—Es que estás calientito.

—Pues cómo no voy a estarlo si tengo encima una manta peluda —le pica sonriendo.

—Así que admites que te caliento —sonríe.

—_Of course_ —responde Inglaterra sin notar el doble sentido, ay... mi niño inocente. Francia se ríe y lo mira a los ojos.

—Cómo no, con lo hermosa y terriblemente sensual que es esta manta peluda —se estira para besarle los labios, lo que hace que el inglés se sonroje, ahora sí entendiendo.

—¡No era eso! —protesta en cuanto deja de besarle, porque no va a cortar el beso, no es tan idiota—. Me refiero a que... desprendes... a que... cali... a... _bloody hell!_ ¡Ya sabes de qué hablo!

Francia se ríe sonoramente, abrazándolo más.

—Eres adorable.

—¡No es cierto! —protesta el inglés apretando los labios—._ Come on_, se acabaron los cinco minutos.

—Nooooo —protesta Francia abrazándolo más.

—¡No lloriquees, _frog_, _come on_! —pide incorporándose un poco. Fancia lo deja hacer, dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama. Inglaterra le mira y luego deshace la cama para cubrirse con la sábana.

—_Bollocks_, y encima tengo que ducharme —protesta yendo al baño. Francia se levanta tras él.

—Creo que vamos a tener que ahorrar agua.

—_What?_ —se incomoda con la puerta del baño abierta.

—_Oui_ —entra al baño con él—. Así nos bañaremos más rápido. Acuérdate de la vez de la rasurada en la tina...

Inglaterra se sonroja.

—Eso no fue precisamente... es decir, lo que se dice... rápido —logra balbucear por fin.

—Esta vez no tienes que afeitarme —le sonríe—. Solo es un baño, _cher._

—Yu... hum... —sigue vacilando.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres que sólo sea un baño? —Francia levanta la ceja, divertido.

—_NO_! —exclama el inglés y se sonroja aun más.

—Había olvidado lo divertido que era que te sonrojaras por todo —Francia abre la regadera y el inglés frunce el ceño.

—¡No me sonrojo por todo! —protesta y no se lo cree ni él.

—Sólo vamos a ducharnos juntos... —le sonríe—. Y será así porque ya es tarde —camina hacia él y toma la sábana.

—No, no quiero —susurra el inglés avergonzado, curbriéndose con la sábana más fuerte.

—Te conozco de todos los lados imaginables, _cher_ —le susurra—. No veo cuál es el problema. Venga, puedes ducharte con la sábana encima si quieres —le sonríe.

—¿Cómo voy a ducharme con la sábana encima? —protesta Inglaterra mientras sigue sonrojado e incómodo. Francia lo mira a los ojos y suspira.

—Vale, dúchate tú. Quizás yo me he bañado ya demasiado últimamente... —camina a la puerta del baño.

—Eso es una... ¡Oh! _Bloody hell! _— el inglés da una patada en el suelo—. ¡Dirás que es mi culpa!

—Pues claro que lo es —le mira—. ¿Te atreverás a decir que no?

—Mejor duchate tú aquí y yo me iré a... Cualquier otro cuarto, tengo como la llave de tres más —responde Inglaterra, y Francia se entristece.

—_Non_, dúchate. Da igual, yo me... —se mira los pies—. Voy a elegir mi ropa.

—Además tengo mi ropa... La ropa que he traído está toda arrugada.

Francia suspira y asiente con la cabeza, sin mirarle. Inglaterra suspira también y sale del baño buscando la ropa que traía _Great Britain. _Francia se mira las manos durante todo el proceso y todos pensamos en la cantidad de agua que están desperdiciando y en que Suiza estaría escandalizado.

El inglés le mira con la ropa en las manos y la sábana por encima.

—_I... See you later_ —se despide en la puerta de la habitación, sin abrirla. Francia le mira unos instantes y... Termina por caminar hacia él y con todas las cosas que tiene en las manos, abrazarlo.

Inglaterra parpadea. El francés se separa y le sonríe.

—Fue una extraordinaria semana.

El británico suelta el aire temblando un poco y asiente con la cabeza una sola vez. Francia abre la puerta y se la detiene.

—Van a reírse de ti con ese atuendo —suelta en broma, sin embargo, Inglaterra no se mueve de su sitio.

—Creerán que me han echado de un cuarto después de... —no acaba la frase. Francia le mira y sonríe tristemente abriendo la boca para decir algo y cerrándola de nuevo. Inglaterra cierra la puerta de golpe, con los ojos cerrados.

—No pienso dejar que me crean tan patético y a ti tan _awesome._ Y además es peligroso, yo ya estaba duchado cuando _the kid_ se ha ido a desayunar.

Francia levanta las cejas, GENUINAMENTE sorprendido y sin poder evitar soltar una risa.

—Tú... Tú eres incorregible —susurra el francés, extendiéndole la mano para que se la tome. Inglaterra levanta la barbilla con orgullo, dejando su ropa de nuevo en la cama, subiéndose la sábana y tomándole la mano MUY desinteresadamente.

Y Francia lo jala hasta el baño y creo que van a llegar terriblemente tarde con todos estos dramas.

—Aun así... —advierte—, ¡sólo es un trámite higiénico!

Francia hace cara de inocete.

—Lo dices como si me supieras algo —sonríe y yo creo que se la va a cumplir porque dudo que tenga fuerzas para nada más... es decir, es Francia, no Mr. Viagra.

—Pues te sé un pervertido —comenta el británico entrando y pensando que ahora es cuando tiene que quitarse la sábana y todo eso. Suspira y se sonroja otra vez sólo de pensarlo.

Francia se mete a la regadera para darle privacidad (todos nos reímos) y justo cuando esté a punto de quitarse la sábana sacará la cabeza, seguro.

—¿Pervertido, yo? Yo no soy el que termina sus hechizos con un _ménage._

Al ver que se mete dentro primero, Inglaterra sonríe porque así lo violento va a ser meterse dentro en vez de quitarse la sábana y eso le da unos segundos de gracia, así que la deja caer al suelo y se acerca a la cortina vacilando.

—¡Yo iba a usar chocolate!

Y Francia... adivinen, saca la cabeza.

—¿Chocolate? Eso también es pervertido.

Inglaterra se sonroja al verle salir sin que se lo espere y haya podido hacer su preparación mental, paralizándose. Francia sonríe y le extiende la mano, ante lo que el inglés cierra los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, tomándosela.

—El chocolate es perfectamente inocente.

—Depende de lo que hubiéramos hecho con el chocolate —Francia lo jala hacia sí y el inglés abre los ojos medio escandalizado, entrando.

—¡No se supone que tú fueras a participar en eso!

—Pues qué suerte la mía —sonríe dirigiendo la cabeza de Inglaterra al agua y cuando el británico va a replicar le cae el agua en la cara haciendo que se calle.

Francia sonríe abriendo la botellita de champú y poniéndose un poco en las manos, peeeeero Inglaterra está con la cabeza bajo el aguaaaaa, mojándose el cabello.

—¿A ti te dolía mucho la cabeza, _non_? —pregunta Francia atrayéndolo un poco hacia sí. El inglés asiente, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Francia le pone el champú en la cabeza—. Bien, vamos a hacer que se vaya —susurra empezando a masajear.

Inglaterra abre los ojos mirándole a la cara sin esperarse eso. Francia le sonríe tranquilo.

—Déjate consentir...

Inglaterra cierra los ojos otra vez y sonríe satisfecho, aunque él no se da cuenta de que lo hace y Francia tararea algo neutral, mientras sigue un rato masajeándole su cabeza, complacido por la sonrisa, y creo que el inglés se me va a quedar dormido.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta en un susurro.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta Inglaterra saliendo un poco del trance.

—Tu cabeza... ¿Mejor? —pregunta el francés de nuevo—. A juzgar por tu cara, _oui_ —sonríe.

—_Ye._.. —susurra el británico y luego recuerda todo su tsunderidad y su mal humor y su bordería y su campaña contra Francia—. _No! _—miente sonrojándose un poquito. Francia se ríe divertido—. ¡Jum! —protesta volviendo a ponerse bajo el agua.

Francia se lava mientras tanto su cabello, riéndose de Inglaterra primero y concentrándose después en que quede perfecto. El inglés se lava a sí mismo deprisa porque se acaba de dar cuenta otra vez de dónde está y qué está haciendo y vuelve a sentirse incómodo.

—_Russie_ es MUY extraño —declara Francia de repente y el inglés levanta las cejas y le mira mientras se enjabona los pies.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Tú, algún día, lo habías visto con una erección?

El británico aprieta los ojos y las piernas, sonrojándose al oír eso porque... Es un momento un poco violento.

—Pues... No es como... Que me vaya fijando, tú fuiste uno con él, tú eres el experto.

—Ese día había tomado como diez viagras —explica Francia enjuagándose el cabello—. Aun así... Es raro. No sé qué... Estaba pensando.

—Pues... Qué sé yo, quizás estuvo viendo una revista o algo después de que _the kid_ se fuera —responde Inglaterra sin darse cuenta de lo que implica que él valore esa opción con tanta naturalidad—. Quizás _Canada_ pueda preguntarle hoy otra vez —se encoge de hombros.

—No todo el mundo trae pornografía a las juntas, _mon amour_ —le hace nota Francia—. _Russie_ no me parece alguien que tenga esos intereses... —empieza y se muerde el labio y luego opta por no decir nada—, quizás.

—¿De veras me estás preguntando qué excita a un psicópata como _Russia_? —pregunta el inglés—. Quién sabe, quizás fueron las sillas rotas, en mi casa rompió un sofá.

Francia se plante decirle que "quizás fue el golpear a _Amérique_".

—Mmm.

—Quizás vio un pájaro estrellándose contra un vidrio o mató una ardilla o se imagino el Holocausto o... Quién sabe —Inglaterra se mete bajo el agua, sin valorar ni una vez que Estados Unidos pueda estar implicado, claro. Francia le mira y le sonríe tristemente.

—_Et Amérique?_ ¿Qué crees que tenga? —pregunta a ver si así... Inglaterra sale buscando una toalla.

—Ya te lo he dicho, creo que se avergüenza por haber perdido los estribos y haber empezado la pelea, sobre todo por el asunto de su inmadurez. No debí decirle eso en Washington —se lamenta. Francia hace la boca de lado y termina de enjuagarse, saliendo detrás de Inglaterra.

—Todo lo de Washington no debío haber pasado, _cher_ —concede—. Aun así, me parece extraño. _Amérique_ no suele avergonzarse por... ¿nada?

Inglaterra suspira.

—Ya te he dicho que fue mi culpa, desde entonces él se pone tenso cuando sale ese tema, es muy serio, tampoco se lo tomaba tan en serio antes de Washington —explica mientras Francia se seca completo, y toma un cepillo de su caja de viaje, empezando a peinarse y luego tomar la secadora.

—Aún así, es extraño. Es extraño lo de _Russie_, es extraño que _Amérique_ tenga vergüenza...—empieza, prendiendo la secadora.

—Y no es cierto que no se avergüence de nada —Inglaterra le mira mientras sale a vestirse. El francés apaga la secadora y le mira.

—¿De qué más se avergüenza?

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—¿Y te crees que voy a contarte eso?

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y prende la secadora otra vez.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver... —susurra y el inglés sale sin oír eso último. Cuando Inglaterra vuelve a estar vestido, se siente mejor y más tranquilo. Francia se toma unos buenos minutos con la secadora, y el inglés se apoya en la puerta del baño una vez ya esta listo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole.

* * *

_La escena en el baño con los hermanos americanos... Canadá aun tiembla._

_¡No te olvides agradecerle a Tari!_


	33. Thirty-third

Francia termina con la secadora, pasándose la mano por el pelo varias veces, para garantizar que esté bien.

—¿Qué tal me veo?

Inglaterra se emboba un poquito y luego reacciona.

—_Ugly, like ever._ Son las diez menos cuarto, hemos quedado a las diez en punto y hacemos diez minutos en taxi tienes... Tres segundos para vestirte o te me llevo desnudo —le amenaza, ante lo que el francés le mira y sonríe.

—No me tientes, _Angleterreeeee_ —le cierra un ojo.

—_Bloody._.. _Wanker _—se sonroja un poquito—, lo que haré entonces será largarme sin ti.

—_Noooooooooon..._ —camina hacia él y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Ya me visto, ya me visto...

El inglés sonríe triunfador mirándole aún de brazos cruzados en la puerta. Francia abre el armario y saca un traje casi negro.

—¿Camisa azul o gris clara?

—Azul —responde Inglaterra.

—Gris clara será —le cierra un ojo sonriendo e Inglaterra le "fulmina". Luego Francia se pone los pantalones del traje y la camisa gris.

—¿Corbata negra o verde?

—Verde —suelta el inglés esperando que le lleve la contraria otra vez. Francia toma la verde y se la pone enfrente de la camisa.

—¿Verde? ¿En serio? Combina con tus ojos pero... —le sonríe.

—El verde va bien con todo —Inglaterra le muestra su chaleco verde bajo su americana marrón y Francia se ríe y toma la negra.

—Yo no me visto anticuado como lo haces tú —sentencia mientras se hace el nudo—. Mmm... ahora viene algo difícil... los zapatos —mira los cuatro pares que trajo, tres de los cuales son negros, con la mano en la barbilla.

—Oh... Por la Reina —protesta el británico.

—Espera, espera... —pide Francia mirando ambos pares frente al espejo.

—_Five_... —empieza a contar Inglaterra.

—_Oi!_ _Oi!_ ¡Espera! —elige unos zapatos y se va a la maleta a sacar dos cinturones.

—_Four._... —sigue, sonriendo maligno.

—¡Espera espera! —protesta Francia verdaderamente angustiado, en concentración tratando de elegir un cinturón.

—_Three._.. —sigue Inglaterra, acercándose un poco a la puerta del cuarto para evidenciar.

—¡Eeeeek! ¡Espera! Espera —Elige uno de los dos, cualquiera, por el que seguramente se estará quejando todo el día y se lo pone—. ¡Me faltan aún los calcetines!

—_Two_... —toma el pomo de la puerta sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Francia vuelve a la maleta, realmente estresado, sacando unos cinco pares de calcetines diferentes.

—Te detesto.

—_One_... —abre la puerta.

—Espera, espera... _s'il vous plaît_ —elige cualquier par y se sienta en la cama, poniéndose los calcetines y zapatos histéricamente cuando le escucha abrir la puerta—. _Angleterre._.. _mon_ _Dieu._.. —susurra por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie al fin y tomando el saco, y unas mancuernillas (azuleeeeeeeeees), poniéndoselas en la bolsa de la camisa, camina hasta Inglaterra en la puerta y toma su portafolios, con el saco echado en el hombro—. Te detesto —repite.

—Estoy impresionado —Inglaterra se ríe—. _Come_ _on._

—¿Impresionado de qué? —sale por la puerta junto a él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Puedes vestirte bastante deprisa después de todo —concede—, es casi ciencia ficción.

—_Tais-toi!_ —protesta con los nervios bastante de punta—. Uno no debe vestirse así —reclama—. Como descubra en un rato que hay algo que no combina bien... —susurra mirándolo de reojo. Inglaterra le da al botón del ascensor.

—Uno no debe llegar tarde —replica el inglés.

—Uno no debe llegar mal vestido... —protesta Francia entrando atrás del menor.

—No vas malvestido, ¿qué llevas? ¿Los calcetines desemparejados? Ni siquiera se ven —sigue.

—Desemparej... —Francia abre los ojos, histérico y se agacha a mirarlos, relajándose en cuanto ve que no están desemparejados—. _Mon Dieu!_ ¡Me asustas! —el inglés se ríe y Francia le fulmina—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que vayamos a llegar juntos y tarde?

—Porque no sabes administrar el tiempo —replica Inglaterra sonriente saliendo del ascensor.

—Es decir, el pretexto... ya sé por qué estamos llegando juntos y tard... —le fulmina de nuevo, pero el británico sigue de buen humor, cruzando el hall.

—Pues te he encontrado en el pasillo, me has pedido que te explicara mi presentación de ayer y me has entretenido demasiado.

—Claro, abucheemos a _France_ por todas sus actividades —le pone una mano en el culo, sin venir a cuento, con lo que el menor da un saltito sonrojándose mientras pide un taxi.

—¡Eeeh! —protesta.

—Pues ya que todo es culpa de _France_ —le sonríe—. Vamos a hacer que _France_ se porte un poco mal —lo mira con ojos brillantes, levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

—Si todo es culpa de _France_ debe ser porque _France_ ya se ha portado lo bastante mal —replica Inglaterra.

—_France_ se ha portado excesivamente bien... —le toma la mano—. Al igual que _Angleterre. _De hecho es posible que _Angleterre_ obtenga un premio tarde o temprano por ello —explica Francia subiéndose al taxi.

—_What_? —se queda un momento fuera pensando de nuevo en quién sabe qué y luego se mete al taxi, en donde Francia le echa encima su portafolios y su saco, mientras saca sus gemelos de la bolsa y se los empieza a poner.

—Detesto arreglarme en el coche —susurra.

—Quizás la próxima vez yo podría detener alguna actividad dos minutos antes para darte tiempo a vestirte adecuadamente al terminar —propone Inglaterra un poco incómodo por lo que dice en segundas. Francia se detiene y lo mira, levantando una ceja.

—Quizás a la próxima podrías llegar antes a mi cuarto y no obligarnos a apresurar las cosas —se humedece los labios, recordando el evento matutino y sonriendo como idiota.

—Yo... —se sonroja—. ¡No podía irme con _the kid_ por ahí! Además YO estaba ahí

Francia le mira y sonríe, dándole un beso en los labios.

—Entonces debimos llegar diez minutos más tarde.

—_Why?_ —pregunta Inglaterra de nuevo después del beso.

—Porque no planeo que detengas ninguna actividad ni medio minuto antes, _cher._.. en particular cuando lo haces perfectamente bien —le sonríe y el británico se sonroja... para luego sonreir con orgullo un momento, cerrando los ojos e hinchando el pecho y levantando la barbilla—. Eh, eh... Tampoco... —protesta Francia.

Inglaterra hincha las mejillas.

—Te ha gustado... ¡Te ha gustado y lo admites! —trata de burlarse con lo que a él le daría vergüenza.

—Pues... claro que me ha gustado. Pensé que mis gritos de "Oh, _oui, Angleterre, oui!_" te lo habían dejado claro —se pasa una mano por el pelo, e Inglaterra se sonroja tres veces más tapándole la boca y rogando para que el conductor del taxi sólo sepa ruso.

—_Bloody hell!_

Francia levanta las cejas y se ríe por lo bajo, abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua para lamer sus dedos, a lo que Inglaterra reacciona apartando la mano muy rápido, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Qué cochino! —protesta.

—No estabas diciendo eso ayer cuando estaba... —empieza y somos amables y le damos tiempo a Iggy para replicar.

—_Shut up!_ —grita el inglés cortándole, muy nervioso sin saber a donde mirar, gracias Inglaterra, gracias chicas. Francia sonríe.

—Aun así, vas a llevarte un premio.

—¿Qué premio? —pregunta bajito, finjiendo que de hecho no le interesa. Francia sonríe más y mira al frente.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—_I don't know... _¿Tu rendición y la cesión de todos tus territorios a la corona inglesa? —propone.

—Ya he dicho un millón de veces que eso es mucho más aburrido que el "_Yes, France, Yes... right there_" —explica siguiendo con el ejempo de unos momentos atrás, e Inglaterra, cómo no, vuelve a sonrojarse, debe estar color granate ahora ya, bajando la cabeza.

—_Shut up..._ Es mentira —susurra Inglaterra.

—_Oui._.. me necesitas. Es siempre sano tener a un enemigo que te quiera y te cuide y te haga gritar —lo mira de reojo.

—¡No te necesito! ¡Eres feo y tonto! ¡Y me caes mal y te odio! —Inglaterra versión Edad Media. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le arranca su saco de las manos, poniéndoselo.

—Ya...

—_What?_ —pregunta el inglés mirando afuera por si ya han llegado.

—Ya entiendo, digo... ya sé que me odias y no soportas verme y toda esa letanía que se ha ido haciendo corta con los años —le pone una mano en la pierna.

—¿C-Corta? —pregunta el inglés. Francia le mira y le cierra un ojo, con lo que Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez y aparta la cara—. ¡No se ha hecho corta, _git_! —replica levantando la barbilla, con seguridad.

—Quizás la otra también se ha hecho más corta cada vez —reflexiona Francia, enigmático—luego lo mira entrecerrando los ojos—. Eso sería malo.

—¿Qué... Qué otra?

—Otra, la contraria a ésa... —le mira intensamente a los ojos—. Pero _non._.. me has dicho lo contrario hoy, y no es algo que tú digas a menudo... —respira.

—Eso... Ésa es... Otro asunto —sentencia Inglaterra más serio, mirando por la ventanilla. Francia levanta la mano y le hace un cariño en la cara.

—Dejémoslo en que me detestas...

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y frunce el ceño.

—Como no tienes idea.

El francés levanta la mano un poco más, y le pasa un dedo por el ceño fruncido.

—Yo... —Francia mira a Inglaterra. Le sonríe de lado. Y el taxi se detiene—. _Merde._.. —susurra en cuanto nota la detención—. Creo que al final éste es mi destino —sonríe fastidiado.

Inglaterra mira fuera y ve el autocar de donación de sangre.

—_What the hell es eso?_

Francia parpadea sin entender.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Eso —señala mientras abre la puerta. Francia frunce el ceño en cuanto se baja del taxi tras Inglaterra.

—Es... —mira las letras en ruso y luego la cruz... roja. Parpadea, tratando de encajar las piezas. Rusia, kamchatka, sangre, Estados Unidos.

—¿Por qué habrá puesto esto aquí hoy? —pregunta Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño—. Una unidad móvil de la cruz roja... ¡No pretenderá hacerle daño a alguien otra vez!

—¿No le... habrá hecho daño a alguien? _Angleterre._.. —lo mira preocupado, con un escalofrío—. _Angleterre, le garcón!_ —añade con cierto tono de urgencia.

—_Bollocks!_ —protesta Inglaterra justo antes de salir corriendo hacia el autocar, enojado... MUY ENOJADO. Francia lo sigue, más o menos a la misma velocidad, más preocupado que enojado... preocupado por todo.

Inglaterra llega y abre la puerta de una patada del mismo modo en que lo haría Estados Unidos y seguramente aprendió de él y si lo hiciera le reñiría, sondeando el interior.

—_Where is he?! _—pregunta en un grito.

Francia llega tras él un instante después, mirando a su alrededor y notando que esto no parece una unidad de urgencias... parece más bien...

—_A... Angleterre?_

—_Where is he?! _—Inglaterra está zarandeando a una enfermera, quien le contesta algo en ruso en plan "_what the fuck_, ¿y usted quién es?"

—_Angleterre_... espera... —Francia sigue dando vueltas en su lugar, notando que hay camillas, y un par de personas asustadas, con una IV enchufada a una bolsa... y nada más—, ... esto es... es... una unidad de... donación de sangre.

—¡Como le haya hecho algo malo... Esto va a tener repercusiones graves! ¡MUY GRAVES! —le grita Inglaterra a la enfermera y luego sigue mirando a todo el mundo, sin escuchar a Francia, entrando más.

—_Angleterreee!_ —Francia le toma del brazo, intentando llamar su atención, pero el inglés no le hace ni caso hasta que llega dentro.

—_Where is he?! _—grita de nuevo.

—_ANGLETERRE! _—le grita Francia jalándolo con más fuerza.

—_What the hell?!_ —Grita el inglés a Francia incluso más fuerte.

—Están donando sangre —le responde en un tono claro y plano, mirándolo a los ojos.

—_Do... What? _—vacila sin entender

—Donando sangre... no es una unidad de urgencias —repite en el mismo tono.

—Donando... _But._.. Para qué... Es decir... —balbucea empezando a entender y calmándose un poco

—No tengo ni idea, pero no creo que _Amérique_ esté en peligro —suspira Francia poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—¡Quizás aun no le han sacado! —Inglaterra levanta las cejas cayendo en la cuenta y se acerca a una de las enfermeras que siguen flipando y preguntándose como echar a esos dos—. Escúcheme... _No_, _no._.. Escúcheme... _No_, ya se que tengo que irme, no... SHUT UP, BOLLOCKS —le grita finalmente.

Francia se pone una mano en la cara y suspira, buscando su celular con la otra mano y marcando automáticamente a Canadá. Inglaterra sigue haciéndole el mono a la enfermera tratando de explicarle que está buscando a Estados Unidos.

—_Canadá... s'il vous plaît._.. —susurra Francia esperando que el otro chico le conteste.

Canadá interrumpe a Rusia, que estaba leyendo en ese momento porque ya ha empezado la junta, diciendo que es Francia... Da lo mismo porque nadie le nota mientras sale al pasillo y responde.

—_Allò? Ou est?_ La junta ya ha empezado.

—_Amérique._.. Ponme a _Amérique_ al teléfono,_ s'il vous plaît_—pide Francia ansiosamente.

—¿Eh? No puedo, _mon frére_ está dentro de la sala y yo en el pasillo, he salido para hablar contigo... La junta ya ha empezado, _la Russie_ está hablando y sólo faltas tú _et l'Angleterre._

—_Oui, oui... _¿_Amérique_ está bien? —pregunta Francia, fastidiado. Canadá suspira.

—La verdad es que... _Non_ —confiesa el menor, pensando en ayer tarde y hoy en el desayuno—, pero ese es otro tema que quería tratar contigo en persona, más tarde.

—_Non? Pardon?_ ¿Está herido? ¿Van a sacarlo en camilla? _MON DIEU... Canada!_ —protesta Francia ahora con los nervios a flor de piel, histérico. Inglaterra oye eso y abre los ojos como platos... Suelta a la enfermera y sale corriendo hacia dentro del edificio.

—_Pardon?_ ¿En camilla? —Canadá flipa.

_—Mon Dieu.._. esto es un caos —susurra Francia al teléfono, mientras sale corriendo detrás de Inglaterra—. ¿Dónde están? —pregunta mientras corre Mientras, el inglés le ladra a cualquiera que le moleste el paso para entrar imaginando algo realmente horribleterriblehorrible.

—En la sala de juntas grande, donde ayer —explica Canadá—, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—_Angleterre_ está absolutamente histérico... —susurra Francia con la voz entrecortada, pidiendo perdón detrás de Inglatera—. ¡Espera!—le grita al inglés, que sigue corriendo histericolocoperdido.

—¿Eh? _Pourquoi?_ —pregunta Canadá cuando lo ve aparecer al final del pasillo.

—¿El _garcón_ está bien? _Canada._.. ¡habla! —ordena Francia con su mejor voz de comando mientras corre hacia él.

—Está... En la sala y está... No está herido más que lo del labio —explica cuando Inglaterra llega a la puerta y la abre de golpe.

Rusia e Italia... y Japón y Alemania y Estados Unidos y, bueno, TODOS, miran a Inglaterra callándose de golpe. Francia cuelga, y baja el ritmo de carrera, respirando con dificultad, y ahora nada más trotando hasta que llega a la sala de juntas.

—Oh, _my God._.. ¡Menos mal! —suspira Inglaterra entrecortadamente, aliviándose al ver que Estados Unidos está bien. Francia mira a Canadá con el ceño fruncido.

—Cómo es que me dices que no está bien.

—_What the._.. —Estados Unidos se pone de pie a la defensiva—. _Are you alright? _

Canadá mira a Francia apenadillo. Alemania... carraspea. Y sólo por eso se ha ganado que Italia le manosee un poco el culo. Inglaterra sigue apoyándose en el marco de la puerta tratando de calmar su ritmo respiratorio y cardiaco... asiente con la cabeza.

—_What happened?_ —Estados Unidos se le acerca.

—Yo... Yo creía que... Creía que... —el inglés se sonroja un poco al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer—, llegaba tarde —miente.

Canadá pasa por su lado y vuelve a su sitio. Alemania vuelve a carraspear, sonrojándose imperceptiblemente y tirando su pluma al suelo. Francia sigue a Canadá, tratando de recuperar el aliento también.

—_Wha...? _—se sorprende Estados Unidos.

—_I'm sorry, Russia_, continuemos, _please_ —pide Inglaterra tratando de mantener la compostura y yendo hacia Estados Unidos y hacia su sitio.

Francia niega con la cabeza, y les saluda a todos con una leve inclinación de la misma, sentándose en su lugar junto al inglés, y Estados Unidos sigue a Inglaterra, mirándole de reojo, ansioso.

—_What happened? Are you sure everything is ok?_ —le susurra al inglés mirándolo con consternación.

Inglaterra se sienta haciendo un gesto con la cabeza pidiendo que sigan y prometiendo que no habrá más altercados.

—_Yes, yes... Don't worry._

Estados Unidos mira a Canadá, angustiado. Canadá le devuelve la mirada con cara de circunstancias, y el estadounidense saca el celular.

"_What happened?_".

Canadá mira su teléfono.

"_France_ me ha llamado, preguntaba si estabas bien".

"¿Yo? _Why?_".

"_I don't know_... Dijo que _England_ estaba histérico"

¨. _Fuck_"

Estados Unidos se gira hacia Inglaterra.

—_I'm sorry... _

—Ehm... _What_? —pregunta el inglés descolocado, aún un poquito agitado.

—_I'm sorry_ —repite el estadounidense mirándolo a los ojos.

—_Why? What happened? _—pregunta mirándole y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—_I dunno... I just.._. —parpadea, ansioso—. Estabas... histérico. Seguro yo hice algo y...

—_No, no._.. —Inglaterra trata de calmarle—, ya te dije que pensaba que llegaba tarde, detesto llegar tarde —se defiende.

—Mmm... —Estados Unidos frunce el ceño—, ¿y por qué llegabas tarde?

—Ah... Es... Culpa de la _bloody_ _frog_, le encontré en el pasillo al bajar a desayunar y empezó a preguntarme de la presentación que hice ayer —explica señalando a Francia y sintiéndose mal porque además al parecer Estados Unidos trae una cara de haber dormido mal y de no olvidar el shock con Canadá.

—Ah... —Estados Unidos sonríe un poco, sintiéndose aliviado—. Llegué antes que tú... —se burla un poco.

_—Yes... Yes.._. Pero no es mi culpa —se defiende Inglaterra, pero Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza y suspira, poniéndose serio de repente.

—Iggy...

El inglés le mira de reojo.

—Crees que al final de... —Estados Unidos carraspea—, de esta sesión, pueda... —se limpia la boca con el torso de la mano—. ¿Pueda hablar un poco contigo?

—¿Eh? —pregunta Inglaterra, descolocado de que lo pida tan ceremonioso—, _Yes, of course._

Estados Unidos se lleva la mano a la costra de la herida.

—_Thanks_ —susurra, empezando a arrancarse la costra. Inglaterra frunce el ceño al verlo y le da un golpecito en la mano.

—_Stop!_

Rusia se calla automáticamente y Estados Unidos se quita la mano de la boca.

—_I... I'm... I'm sorry..._

Rusia sigue callado, mirando a Estados Unidos, quien se da cuenta y se sonroja, cruzando los brazos. Canadá vacila e Inglaterra mira a Rusia extrañado por el silencio repentino. Una pequeña y delicada gotita de sangre, sale del labio de Estados Unidos, de donde se ha agarrado la costra. Alemania carraspea.

—¿No vamos a continuar?

Rusia sigue callado, observando el labio de Estados Unidos, por que Rusia es demasiado denso para que se le llame la atención con sólo un carraspeo. Estados Unidos le mira con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos y sonrojado.

—Eh... _Russia? Are you ok? _—pregunta Inglaterra tratando de que vuelva en sí y siga hablando... Rusia le á mira a Estados Unidos.

—_The blood _—susurra y Estados Unidos se limpia el labio con la mano, nervioso y al ver la sangre mira a Rusia con cara de pánico.

—_What the..._—histeria, histeria, histeria.

Francia mira a Rusia y a Estados Unidos y la sangre y se levanta rápidamente, caminando hacia Rusia.

—_Russie? Cher?_ ¿Podrías darme un instante? —le pregunta gritándole como si estuviera sordo. Rusia se tensa un poco más porque al limpiarse la sangre a Estados Unidos le sale más, así que el olor es más fuerte y le enagena bastante... Pero Francia consigue que le mire a los ojos. Canadá se histeriza con Estados Unidos pensado en qué hacer.

—No dejes que... Chúpala o algo así —le dice a su hermano.

—Perdona, _cher._.. ¿podrías repetirme cuál es la agenda del día? —pregunta Francia muy, muy cerca de Rusia, intentando captar toda su atención. Inglaterra frunce el ceño sin entender un pimiento y mira a Alemania con cara de "¿tú sabes qué pasa?". Estados Unidos en pánico, sin tener idea de que hacer, se limpia la cara de nuevo, con la mano, ignorando el sabio consejo de Canadá. Alemania carraspea, con el ceño fruncido.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo...

Rusia mira a Alemania al oír su voz, aunque está ofuscándose cada vez más.

—El olor —susurra Rusia. Francia mira a Alemania angustiado.

—_Allemagne._.. —susurra y Alemania no entiende un pepino—. _Allemagne_, podrías llevar a _Russie._.. —Francia le medio fulmina con la mirada—... ¿por un poco de vodka?

Alemania frunce el ceño.

—Pero estamos a la mitad de la junta.

Canadá está cada vez más histérico.

—Ven, vamos a que te curen... —propone a Estados Unidos. Inglaterra les mira a todos sin entender nada.

—_Merde! Allemagne! _—sisea Francia peligrosamente, mientras mira a Inglaterra y luego a Estados Unidos—. ¡TÚ! ¡Haz algo!—le grita al inglés.

—_What?_ —pregunta éste sin entender. Alemania se pone de pie. Francia fulmina a Inglaterra con la mirada.

—El labio, ve a que le curen el labio —le dice con gestos, sin hacer un sonido. Inglaterra hace un gesto de extrañeza.

—Pero si sólo es...

Rusia cierra los ojos y se abre también su propia herida en el pulgar.

—_Izvineniye —_se disculpa como Alemania le ha dicho tiene que hacer, recuperando un poco la calma al notarse su sangre en la boca. Francia fulmina a Inglaterra, muy, muy en serio con la mirada, y cuando se vuelve a Rusia y ve que tiene el pulgar en la boca, se relaja un poco. Alemania llega con ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

Inglaterra frunce el ceño mientras sigue sin entender y Rusia sigue leyendo como si nada, como si no acabara de provocar el pánico a medio G8.

—_Non... s'il vous plaît_, habla un poco con _Russie, Allemagne_ —susurra Francia caminando hacia Inglaterra, quien le mira aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a que me... ¿a que me curen?—dice Estados Unidos a Canadá.

—_No... No_, ahora ya está... —responde Canadá mirando a Rusia. Estados Unidos mira a Canadá en pánico y luego a Inglaterra en pánico también.

_—I... I... —_se gira con Canadá—._ I want to go.._.

Canadá mira a Estados Unidos y luego se vuelve a Alemania.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un descanso? —pregunta—. No me siento muy bien.

—Mmm... Un descanso antes de empezar. Vaya que nos superamos cada vez —Alemania se gira a Rusia—. ¿Alguna objeción?

Rusia sigue concentrado en su pulgar y seguramente parece un crío pequeño con el dedo en la boca. Alemania asiente a Canadá.

—Veinte minutos... —se gira a Inglaterra—. No lleguen tarde.

El inglés fulmina a Alemania antes de levantarse. Canadá se vuelve a Estados Unidos.

—¿Vamos?

—¿A dónde? —le pregunta Estados Unidos aún con la mano en la boca sin dejar de ver a Rusia.

—Fuera, donde sea —sonríe Canadá—. _Please._

—Voy a por aspirinas —sentencia Inglaterra llevándose las manos a las sienes y luego mira a Francia—, y a pedir disculpas a las chicas del autocar. ¿Alguien quiere que le traiga algo?

—Un café para mí... —Francia le mira serio—. Sin azúcar ni mostaza —sonríe un poco—. Y trata de hablar con él... —susurra.

—Ah... Oh... _Yes, sure! _—asiente america levantándose.

—No creo que haya café en el autocar de la unidad médica, _git_ —responde el inglés a Francia sonriendo un poquito y se vuelve a Canadá y a Estados Unidos—. ¿Venís?

Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra un segundo a los ojos y luego baja la vista.

—_Yes_...

Canadá se levanta también agradeciendo interiormente la ayuda de Inglaterra, así que los tres salen por la puerta. Rusia sigue con su dedo unos segundos. Francia mira a Alemania y luego a Rusia.

—Alemania mira a Rusia.

—¿Estás bien?

Rusia mira a Alemania... Y lo valora. Se quita el dedo de la boca.

—El... Olor... —repite. Francia les observa a ambos. Alemania mira a Francia de reojo.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a _Frankreich_? —pregunta incómodo. Rusia se vuelve a Francia calmándose cada vez más, porque el olor se está disipando.

—¿Preguntarme qué? _Russie?_ —pregunta Francia con tranquilidad, sabiendo exactamente de qué hablan.

Rusia mira a Francia y parpadea una vez.

—Quiero la sangre de Soyedinennyye Shtaty —declara como si estuviera pidiendo un café y un bollo. Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Oui_, bueno... —se lo piensa mejor—. ¿Para qué?

—Es rara —explica Rusia.

—¿Qué hace? —Francia frunce el ceño.

—No me calma —le mira y Francia le mira procesando.

—¿Te excita más en lugar de calmarte como lo hace tu sangre?

Rusia se lo piensa.

—_Da._

—¿Por qué crees que pase eso?

—Porque es rara —le mira como si fuera obvio. Alemania flipa con Francia y la velocidad a la que entiende todo. Francia mira a Alemania y luego a Rusia.

—¿Qué me querían preguntar?

—¿Por qué pasa eso? —pregunta Rusia. Francia se lo piensa un poco.

—¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente? Por qué te excita su sangre... O que...—inicia—. ¿Qué tiene su sangre que hace que te excites? —pregunta. Rusia se lo piensa.

—No te entiendo.

—Son dos cosas distintas.

—¿Qué cosas distintas son? —pregunta Rusia tratando de seguirle.

—Pues...una es la sangre en sí... Y la otra es... De quién es. No sé cuál sea el componente de su sangre que haga que te excite —explica Francia lentamente. Rusia le mira en silencio unos instantes, procesando.

—¿Cómo crees que pueda conseguirla?

Francia mira a Alemania que tiene cara de "seh, seh... Ya lo sé".

—Ahora hablamos de eso —le responde Francia a Rusia con una sonrisa y Alemania flipa.

Rusia sonríe infantilmente.

—Lo que no creo, _Russie_, es que la sangre en sí sea la que te excite —explica Francia, mientras Rusia sigue mirándole en silencio—. De hecho, creo que lo que tiene "raro", es el hecho de ser de _Amérique._

—Huele bien... Y sabe bien —explica Rusia mirándole—, y no me calma. Por eso es rara—dice—. La tuya si me calma —suelta así medio aleatoriamente.

—Ya, ya... Eso ya lo sé —asiente Francia—. ¿Cómo probaste su sangre? —pregunta aleatoriamente ahora él. Rusia le mira.

—Pues... La lamí —responde Rusia igual que le respondió a Alemania, pensando que es obvio. Francia suspira.

—¿Y él qué hizo?

Rusia baja la vista pensando, tratando de recordar.

—Estaba como paralizado... Dejó de hacer tanta fuerza. Abrió un poco los labios y sacó su lengua para lamerla también... Y luego tuvo una erección, luego con mucha fuerza me empujó, me tiró contra las sillas rompiéndolas y salió corriendo.

Francia se sorprende on la exactitud y con lo que pasó... Tan... Así.

—Él... Sacó la lengua para... —levanta las cejas—. ¿Y por qué crees que haya tenido una erección?

Rusia le mira pensándoselo... En un esfuerzo.

—Porque también probó su sangre.

—No creo que a _Amérique_ le excite su sangre —responde Francia mirándolo fijamente. Rusia parpadea con una perfecta cara de "no te entiendo"—. A _Amérique_ no le excita la sangre como a ti —repite Francia y Rusia se lo piensa. Francia y Alemania esperan pacientemente, Alemania muy sorprendido, por cierto.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Rusia finalmente.

—No a todo el mundo le excita la sangre —explica Francia—. _Amérique_ se excita con otras cosas, pero no con sangre.

Rusia se lo piensa intensamente porque es una idea compleja. Alemania mira a Francia incómodo. Francia sigue esperando a Rusia.

—¿Cómo hago que no pase? —pregunta Rusia finalmente, que no ha entendido lo que Francia quiere hacerle ver y se ha ido a otra cosa.

—No creo que se pueda —admite Francia—. Si te gusta _Amérique_... Te gusta y ya. No hay nada que puedas hacer para que deje de pasar.

—Pero a mí no me gusta —responde Rusia con seguridad. Alemania suspira mirando a Francia.

—Pero te gusta lamerle la sangre de encima.

Rusia se lo piensa otra vez.

—_Net._

—Oh... —Francia frunce el ceño—. ¿Entonces sólo te gusta su sangre? —pregunta sorprendido esta vez, porque tal parece que Francia le toma muy en serio.

—_Net_ —responde Rusia otra vez. Francia sonríe.

—¿Entonces no te gusta nada?

Rusia se lo piensa otra vez.

—Net.

—Pero sí te excita...

—_Da_ —responde ahora sí, a lo que Francia asiente con la cabeza.

—_Amérique_ te excita.

Y Rusia mira a Alemania buscando su aprobación o ayuda porque no está muy seguro de esto. Alemania asiente con la cabeza.

—Es lo mismo que yo te decía...

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, _Russie_? —les interrumpe Francia. Rusia vuelve a mirar a Francia aún un poco inseguro.

—_Da._

—Imagina estas dos opciones...

Rusia sigue mirándole con paciencia.

—Tienes en un cuarto un vasito pequeño con sangre de _Amérique_ —explica—. _Oui? _

—_Net_, por eso quiero conseguirla, no lo tengo —se vuelve a Alemania agobiado—, es verdad, no lo tengo —se defiende.

—Eso ahora vamos a hablarlo...—Francia le mira.

—_Ja, ja,_ lo sé... Pero ya te lo he explicado ayer —repite Alemania—. _Amerika_ no te va a dar su sangre.

—Imagina que tuvieras un vasito con sangre, _oui?_ —repite Francia

—¿Imaginarlo? —pregunta Rusia.

—_Oui_, sólo imagina que tienes sangre de _Amérique_ en un cuarto... Y... En otro cuarto... —hace una pausa—. Está él con una pequeña herida en un dedo. ¿Que prefieres? ¿Ir al vasito de sangre o a lamerle la sangre del dedo a _Amérique_?

Rusia se lo piensa otra vez.

—Pero él querrá pegarme, me empujó cuando lo hice y me golpeó en el estómago —explica.

—Por lo que describes, a él le ha gustado que le lamieras el labio —explica Francia—. Quizás también le gusta pegarte.

Rusia frunce el ceño.

—A mí no me gusta que me pegue, pegar esta mal.

—Sacar sangre también está mal —responde Francia—. Y a ti te gusta.

De nuevo Rusia mira a Alemania en plan agobiado.

—Pero en el hospital sacan sangre... —se defiende confundido—, y se lo pregunté y me dijeron que era bueno.

—No para olerla ni comerla, sino para dársela a alguien más que la necesite en su cuerpo —explica Francia empezando a desesperarse, aunque al final obtuvo su respuesta con eso del golpe... Preferiría ir a lamerle la mano, pero no puede porque Estados Unidos le pega... Pues claro que prefiere lamerla al él y si Francia le hubiera dicho que le tendría atado lo hubiera admitido, por que además seguro prefiere la sangre caliente. Y eso que Francia no le ha sugerido nada demasiado explícito como su idea original de un Estados Unidos desnudo y cubierto de su propia y fresca sangre... es mejor no darle ideas a Rusia.

—No lo entiendo —realmente apenado.

—_Russland_, puedes abrir a alguien con un bisturí para operarle, pero no puedes abrirlo para lastimarle. Es lo mismo con la sangre —explica Alemania.

—Operarle... —se lo piensa.

—Espera, no nos desviemos del tema —indica Francia. Rusia sale de sus pensamientos—. _Russie_... ¿Qué quieres exactamente del chico? —pregunta y el ruso parpadea.

—¿Qué... Quiero?

—_Oui_... Debes querer algo. ¿De ahí tú pregunta, _non_? —frunce el ceño.

—Quiero su sangre para saber por qué es rara y no funciona y así hacer que esto no pase —explica lentamente.

—¿Nada más? ¿No quieres tirártelo? —pregunta Francia suspicaz. Alemania abre los ojos como platos y carraspea.

—¿Tirarlo a donde? —pregunta Rusia sin entender.

—Tener sexo con él, follarlo, cogerlo... Cómo le quieras decir—Francia le mira serio. Bravo, Francia, bravo.

Rusia se lo piensa porque de nuevo no lo ha pensado y al parecer una erección no es una pista suficiente. Alemania se sonroja con la idea y flipa al ver que tiene que pensarlo y ATENCIÓN Rusia se incomoda sonrojándose un poquito y bajando la cabeza.

—_Net_, eso estaría mal —responde en voz baja, mirándose las manos. Francia levanta las cejas, sorprendido de ver a Rusia levemente sonrojado.

—¿Por qué estaría mal? —susurra con REAL curiosidad, ligeramente alterado. Y Alemania FLIPA mucho.

Rusia levanta la cara mirando a Francia sin saber qué decir... Es decir, no es como que él entienda por qué están mal las cosas... Mira a Alemania que sin tener idea de que decir o hacer, se sonroja y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por... Por qué dices que estaría mal? —varía Francia un poco la pregunta, porque Francia debe haber cuestionado sobre estas cosas a todo el mundo.

—Porque obligar a las personas a hacer cosas está mal —responde Rusia en un tono de voz parecido al que Alemania ocupa para decirle esas cosas—, se tiene que preguntar y pedir _pozhaliusta._

—¿Y si le preguntaras y lo pidieras _pozhaliusta_ y te dijera que sí? —pregunta Francia con voz dulce. Alemania abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra. Rusia levanta las cejas y piensa en ello, mientras Francia mira a Alemania de reojo y luego mira a Rusia, esperando la respuesta.

—Pero él nunca dice que sí a lo que le pido ni aunque lo pida _pozhaliusta_ —piensa en voz alta.

—Bueno, pongamos que lo dijera... O que al menos no dijera que no. ¿Te gustaría tener sexo con él entonces? —vuelve el francés a la pregunta y Rusia se lo piensa de nuevo.

—_Da_ —responde ahora sin incomodarse ni sonrojarse. Francia y Alemania levantan las cejas sorprendidos. Alemania carraspea, por cierto, y Francia se mete las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Rusia les mira a los dos, agobiándose otra vez.

—¿Está mal? —pregunta.

—_Allemagne_... Voy a proponerle algo a _Russie_ y será un secreto. ¿Prefieres no oírlo? —pregunta Francia sonriendo un poco. Rusia sigue mirándoles a los dos. Francia niega con la cabeza y le sonríe (un poco forzadamente) a Rusia por lo de si está mal—. En absoluto—le responde a su pregunta—. Está bien, es perfectamente normal —levanta una mano para ponérsela en el hombro y luego se acuerda de otras experiencias—. Mmm... ¿puedo ponerte la mano en el hombro?

Rusia le mira extrañado y se mira el hombro.

—¿Por qué?

Alemania les mira a los dos, incómodo, sonrojándose con lo que ha dicho Francia de la propuesta. Carraspea.

—Puedo dejarlos si quieren... —susurra incómodo y se encoge de hombros—. Es un signo de empatía.

—_Merci, Allemagne_ —le da una palmada en el hombro—. Sólo tomara un minuto.

Alemania se gira incómodo y flipando en general, a su lugar. Rusia vuelve a mirar a Francia intrigado cuando Alemania se ha alejado.

* * *

_Rusia... no te metas en líoooos..._

___¡No te olvides agradecerle a Tari!_


End file.
